Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Miracle
by 117Jorn
Summary: In cosmic era 71, 8 teenagers find themselves thrown into a world of war, and a young man looses his Parents at the hands of a Zaft pilot. He swore to protect his friends now, while piloting his Gundam. Retelling of Gundam Seed. KxL,AxC,OCxOC,OCxF,OCxOC
1. MECHA PAGE

**MECHA PAGE **(Not including original mobile suits like the Aegis and Strike)

Model Number: GAT-X053 Wolverine

Operator: Earth alliance

Known Pilots: Corrin

Overall Height: 17.80 Meters (Mobile suit mode)

Empty Weight: 69.85 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase-shift armor

Armament:

2x"Ingelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

2xMA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabers

MA-BAR71XE High-Energy beam rifle

MMI-RS1 Mobile shield

2xMA-81R beam assault cannons

4xMMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS

2xMR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blades

2xLaser Claws

Discription:

The GAT-X053 "Wolverine" can be known as the inspiration of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. It has all of the same abilities including an exclusive "Laser Claw" ability while in mobile armor mode. (Yes, I got it from Zoids.) Its P.S Color scheme is a Primary of Blue, and Orange. It was likely constructed as a counter for Z.A.F.T's primary ground superiority mobile suit, the BaCUE.

Mobile number: GAT-X900 Katana

Operator: Earth Allliance

Known Pilots: Jordan

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: A.R.C Reactor

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armament:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

2x Beam sabers

Type 71 Beam rifle

Anti-beam coated shield

"Katana" non-powered sword

Discription:

A mixture of the GAT-X105 Strike, and the MBF-PO2 Astray Red Frame. Though It cannot use the Strike-packs the Strike can use because it is mounted with the Flight pack for use in and out of atmosphere. Its color scheme is Primary of Red, and White, with trims of gold on the head.

Model Number: GAT-X301 Slash

Operaitor: Earth Alliance

Known Pilots: Sarah, Mesilia

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

Anti-beam coated shield

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

2x Beam daggers

2x Beam sabers

Anti-beam coated Exia Short blade

Anti-beam coated Exia Long blade

Anti-beam coated Exia arm-sword/Exia beam rifle

Discription:

The Eagle is one of the first models of Gundams developed for close anti-mobile suit combat. Has a _Very _high relation to the GN-001 Exia from Gundam 00. Sharing the same paint scheme and all. It also has very capable atmospheric flight capabilities.

Model Nunber:GAT-X117 Demon

Operaitor: Earth Alliance

Known Pilots: Joshua

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

"Murasame" Heat-blade (Hidden in right arm)

Shang-long heat-rod (Hidden in left arm)

Anti-beam coated shield

Beam spear (Detachable from shield)

2x Beam sabers (Can connect to each other to form Double-bladed beam saber)

Type 71 Beam rifle (Optional attached on back)

Shwartz Grewhder Anti-ship/mobile suit sword (On back)

Type 80 Long-Distance beam cannon (Optional)

Discription:

The Demon Gundam looks like the GF4-005NC Feilong Gundam, with a Green, yellow, white and red color scheme. Its highest specialization is anti-mobile suit combat much like the Slash.

Model Number: GAT-X550 Orca

Operaitor: Earth Alliance

Known Pilots: Adam

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

2x Supercavitating torpedo canister pod

4x Close combat spike

2x"armfeuer" 115mm machine gun

Anti-beam coated electro trident

2x beam sabers

Discription:

The Orca was designed primarily for deep-sea combat to counter Z.A.F.T's primary aquatic combat units like Zno's and GhOON's. Its design is much like the GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue with a almost identical color scheme.

Model Number: GAT-X500 Guardian

Operaitor: Earth Alliance

Known Pilots: Sarah, Mesilia

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

6x Homing Missile

24x Micro Missile

Gatling Gun

Beam blade (mounted on right arm)

2x Beam sabers

2x Rocket pods 15 rockets in each (Hidden in chest)

Discription:

A complete remake of the XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms. Only repainted instead of Red and white is now Orange and white.

Model Number: GAT-X020 Archer

Operaitor: Earth Alliance

Known Pilots: Christopher "Darknal"

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

2x Beam sabers

4x missile launchers (hidden in legs, 4 missiles each, total of 16)

2x type 25 beam pistols (hidden in knees)

2x Anti-beam coated Full shields (mounted on arms)

Type 20 beam sniper rifle (mounted on shoulder)

Discription:

Looks like the GN-002 Gundam Dynames, with the same color scheme and all. It was made as a support unit for the GAT-X301 Eagle in engaging enemies at a longer range than the Eagle's mid-range beam rifle can.

Z.A.F.T Controlled Gundams

Model Number: GAT-X509 Shadowscythe

Operaitor: Z.A.F.T

Known Pilots: Matthew

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

Beam Scythe

Anti-beam coated shield (Left arm mounted)

Type 71 beam rifle (Optional)

Discription:

Pretty much identical to the Death scythe from Wing.

Model Number: GAT-X304 Rosso

Operaitor: Z.A.F.T

Known Pilots: Eric

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

4x Beam saber

Anti-beam coated shield

60mm beam rifle

"Scylla" 580mm energy cannon

Discription:

A replica of the original GAT-X303 Aegis, the Rosso is only painted brown.

Model Number: GAT-X105E Spark

Operaitor: Z.A.F.T

Known Pilots: Kelsey

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

2x "Armor Schneiger" combat knife

Anti-beam coated shield

2x beam saber

57mm high-energy beam rifle

Type 70-31 electromagnetic cannon

Discription:

A look-alike of the Original GAT-X105 Strike, only it is perminantly mounted with the "Lightning" strike, with other weapons. Painted a mixture of Black, Grey, and yellow.

Model Number: GAT-X400 Inferno

Operaitor: Z.A.F.T

Known Pilots: Rusty

Overall Height: 17.53

Max Weight: 49.8 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift (P.S)

Armaments:

2x"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS

Flame fang

2x flamethrower

2x beam sabers

Anti-beam coated shield

Discription:

Very related to the Shenlong gundam. Only its paint scheme is a mixture of Red, Orange, and yellow.


	2. Phase 1: A shattered peace

Phase 1

A shattered peace

_ORB Space Colony Heliopolis _Marseille III-_class_

"Y'know Capt. we are either very lucky or walking straight into a trap if that Nazca-class that been following us hasn't attacked us yet," Said Mu La Flagga. "Because I am getting a bad feeling about this."

"Mu you are to paranoid for your own good, how do you sleep at night?" The Capt. asked with a chuckle. Turning serious he said "ZAFT wouldn't dare to try anything now that we are docked in a neutral colony"

"I don't know Capt. my gut hasn't proved me wrong yet," Warned Mu La Flagga "The last time I ignored the feeling Endymion happened and I rather not have this colony destroyed thank you."

The Captain sighed as he looked at the ace pilot "ZAFT is a strong organization and the only reason this war went on is because ORB has maintained its policy of neutrality," He explained as he looked out the viewport at the work crews that are resupplying the ship "they would not dare upset the neutrality that has kept ORB out of this."

Before Mu could respond however several pilots came in and requested permission to disembark. "We would like to get familiar with our new machines as soon as possible." one of the pilots explained to the captain.

"Very well and do be careful ZAFT may have spy's posted here." The captain said as he saluted. He turned to Mu with a resigned look "Do you think they will be alright?" He asked.

"Honestly Captain those kids won't last too long in the machines the Operating System(OS) is far too complicated to be operated during a fight." Mu said honestly with a sigh as a faraway look crossed his face "If only _he_ was still here, than we would at least have a chance at making a better OS."

The Captain grunted his agreement as he knew who Mu was talking about, Mu turned towards the exit "I'll take my squad on patrol" he said over his shoulder "I don't want to get caught with my pants down again, the last time that happened we lost to many good people."

_Nazca_-class _Vesalius_

"Is this wise sir?" asked the ship's captain as the ship floated just beyond the colony's scanner "Shouldn't we at least wait for confirmation from the council?"

"If we don't act now Ades we _will_ surely regret it," a man answered, he was around 6' with long blonde hair that ended at his shoulders, he wore a white mask with reflective glass eyes covering the upper part of his face, and wore the standard white ZAFT commanders uniform, "I have reason to believe that the units are nearly completed, we can't let this opportunity slip us by."

Anders didn't respond but still shifted uncomfortably is his seat as he monitored the bridge. "Still commander Creuset if we do this we risk making ORB our enemy." he said in concern.

Rau le Creuset just smiled at Anders response "Don't worry captain ORB won't dare to retaliate due to the fact that they are already breaking the treaty," he said before frowning

The Captains eyes widened "Do you think he's involved?" he asked nervously remembering the havoc he could wreak on the battlefield with his captured and customized dual bladed CGUE prototype.

"But we still need to be careful, it's bad enough that Mu la Flagga the 'Hawk of Endymion' is involved." Anders hummed his agreement. Then the bridge door opened, Larry Foulke then walked onto the bridge. Or he was better known as "Solo Wing Pixey"

"Sir," Larry said. "Larry Foulke from Galm team, reporting as requested."

"At ease." Rau said. "How's your new team, Larry?"

"To be honest sir, I haven't known them long enough to decide." Larry said. He was originally a member of the Galm team, but his team, along with his commander was killed in a battle against the earth alliance. Since then, Rau has taken the liberty of taking the war veteran with him. He may very well become a member of the La Creuset team when all this is done.

"Oh, and why's that?" Rau asked. "Well, Athrun, and Rusty are no problem." Larry said. "They seem like very experienced pilots, and soldiers to Zaft. Though, Yzak is somewhat aggressive. He underestimates naturals far too often. Dearka is fine, too. But he's overconfident in certine situations. Nicole is fine, and actually a very brave young man for the most part. Kelsey seems to have the best perception in battle, while Matthew seems to have the most experience out of all of them."

"Of course," Rau said. "They've all been fighting for quite some time, now. Especially Matthew. He's been fighting just before Junius 7." Rau noticed that Larry's eye twitched ever so slightly at the mention of Junius 7. "But, you'll grow use to them eventually." Rau said. "Yet sir." Colton said. "I look forward in working with them in the future."

_Heliopolis_

"Hard to believe that ZAFT actually attacked Kaohsiung, I wonder if ORB will be alright?" Corinne Lesse asked John Cypher. "To be honest Corinne I'm surprised that they didn't attack Kaohsiung sooner due to the mass driver being there" He replied, lazily yawning towards the end "and as for ORB, not even ZAFT is cocky enough for that due to the fact that ORB has some of the most advanced technology in the world. Taking on ORB _and _the EA would be suicide." "I know" sighed Corinne "but it doesn't stop me from worrying about it John."

"Kira, how are you doing?" I asked Kira who was typing away on his computer. "Still a long way from finishing, Jordan." He said, and sighed. He leaned over and tapped the girl's shoulder to get her attention as she sat next to him.

"Scout," Kira said exasperated, "if you wanna listen to such horrible music, could you at least turn it down, we can hear it through your headphones."

"Hey, just because you don't like my music, Kira, doesn't mean that it's bad." The brunette haired girl responded as she pulled out one of her headphones. "This work would go faster if somebody helped!"

"Hey, I already did my part last night," Scout retorted.

"How?" I asked jokingly, "Do you not need to sleep?"

"Heh," Scout responded, "Not at all."

"Ya, well were all just human." I said. "We actually need to sleep, ya know?" Scout, known for never needing a bit of sleep, smirked at that. "Seriously," I whispered to kira. "How the hell does she do that?" "Well if I were you I would be more worried about the revisions to the Operating System(OS) that the professor gave you."John said slyly with a chuckle. At a distance we would all looked like siblings but as you got closer you could easily spot the difference between us. "I know that John," Corinne huffed "but isn't this something you should do? I men you are the Professor's assistant after all."

"Well Corinne to be honest I am not the greatest at it, besides _my_ reasonability is to fix all the stuff that you and your friends break." John countered with a laugh as Corinne blushed. "If you didn't cross the wires that wouldn't have happened!" She complained. "Hey _I _wasn't the one who designed that deathtrap so don't blame me if the schematics were wrong!" he shouted as John dodged a ball of paper that Corinne threw at his head."He's got a point, Corinne." I said. "Believe me when I say, that could have gone a _LOT _worse than what happened." "How?" Scout asked. "We blew up almost half the garage, what could have been worse?" "Corrine could have blown the whole garage." I said, and chuckled.

"Shut up!" Corinne shouted back as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in agitation "I swear you live just to tease me."

"Of course we do, if we didn't who knows how tense you would be Corinne." I said. "Tori!" chirped Kira's personal robotic bird as it landed on my head. "I. Hate. That. Bird. MOCKING ME." I said. "I swear, one of these days, that damn bird is gonna poop on me!" "If that does happen, I pray I have a camera." Scout said, chuckling. I then glared at her. "Tori?" the bird said as it looked at him "Ya, just wait Tori." I said. "You'll be cat food before I'm done with you!"

"It's so cute how Corinne and John act like a married couple." A girl giggled. I looked around and saw Tolle Keoing, and Mirallia Haw walking up to our bench. Corinne blushed an interesting shade of crimson and John slipped out of his seat and landed on his ass.

"Mir!" Corinne shouted at her as Mir(Mirallia) started laughing harder "It's not like that!"

"Sure Corinne whatever you say, right Tolle?" Mirallia teased as she playfully elbowed her boyfriend Tolle who was laughing at Joshua's flustered expression. But then Tolle got serious. "Professor Kato needs you back at the lab." He said. "Please tell me he doesn't have more work for us?" I pleaded. Tolle nodded. "What?" Kira complained. "Were still working on the stuff he dumped on us yesterday!"

"I'm good." Scout said, fully removing her ear phones. "Finished it last night."

"Like Jordan said," John said. "We are all just human. You, however are not." Tolle then walked over too kira, and glanced at his laptop. "Some development in the news?" Tolle said. "Ya." Kira said. "Taiwan apparently." Kira showed the news screen as a reporter was talking as two Zaft mobile suits, a GINN and a CGUE, hovered off the ground nearby.

"If this was from a week ago, then they might have taken it over by now." Scout said. "Do you think the homeland will be safe?" Mir said. "Aww, don't worry." Tolle said. "They may be close by, but Orb's neutral. We have nothing to worry about."

"For now." I said. Everyone just looked at me. "What's that suppose to mean?" John asked. "Oh, come on." I said. "Sure, chairman Clyne is a great leader, but with people like Patrick Zala around, they will probably end up blowing the whole earth apart if he had the chance." Kira, for some reason looked away.

"I mean, sure." I said. "He lost his wife at Junius 7, but that's no reason to hate every single natural on earth. I mean hell, my older brother was there, and you don't see me hating every natural around me." Everyone just stared at me after that. "What?" I asked. "Your brother was at Junius 7?" Scout asked."Why didn't you ever tell us?" "…its..." I replied. "I…I don't like talking about it. Can we just drop it, please?" everyone nodded. "Well, then." I said, standing up packing my laptop. "Let's get to the lab."

_Vehicle Terminal_

"I'm telling you guys it's nothing like that!" said Flay to her two friends as Me, Kira and our friends approached.

Looking over one of the friends spotted them "Hey Mir!" she shouted "Have you heard, Flay received a _love_ letter from Sai."

"It isn't like that!" Flay protested in embarrassment as the others laughed at her plight "Why won't you believe me?"

As the four gossiped John just shook his head from beside Corinne and Tolle "I honestly have no idea how you can understand that gibberish Corinne." He muttered "Is it some kind of language that all females are born with?" he asked as me Tolle nodded in agreement.

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" she asked with a small laugh before three people caught her eye "Hey look its Sarah, Adam, and Darknal! Guys! Over here!" she shouted waving at the four catching their attention.

The three were already heading towards them and waved in acknowledgement "Hey Kira, Corinne, Jordan, Sis, Josh, Tolle, Mir." Sarah greeted happily, she was a 15 year old coordinator that was inch shorter the Mir and had Blue eyes and light brown, almost dirty blond colored, shoulder length hair. She was wearing her favorite Orange hoodie, and blue jeans. She was Scout's younger sister, actually.

Christopher Thake, or as we all like to call him by his gamer tag "Darknal" was our resident Natural techno freak. He had black hair combed upwards making it very spiky, and Purple eyes. Wearing his signature Black and red Shirt, and shorts. He was overall a brilliant strategist, like me and John. Even the two of us combined can't seem to beat his strategies in games like Command and Conquer, and Total war.

Adam Parker was my first real friend I made when me, and my parents moved from Orb to Heliopolis. He has light brown hair, and Emerald green eyes. He was Darknal's only real rival in those types of games. But he was better known for his Operating system mechanics.

"How's it goin'? Professor Kato call you guys back as well?" Adam asked pleasantly. "Yeah apparently he's got more work for us back at the lab." John said groaning "Why did I take that job offer, all I thought it would be is giving advice to you guys every now and then, I think karma has it out for me."

"It has it out for all of us." I said. "But for me, it's all good karma."

"Is that what you said when we went to that Karaoke bar?" Adam said, smiling evilly. "I told you never to speak of that again!" I shouted. "What Karaoke bar?" Kira asked. "Well, it happened-" Adam started. "Tell them, and die Adam!" I shouted.

Everyone laughed as Mesilla patted my back reassuringly. A cough interrupted the moment for the group, turning they saw a group of two guys and one woman standing behind them. The Woman had black hair and purple eyes and had a no-nonsense attitude about her, "If you're just going to stand around chatting may we please use the terminal."

Joshua quickly stepped aside with the others "Please go on ahead, we need to wait for our friend to finish gossiping." He said

"Thank you." She said as they walked past and boarded the vehicle. After the group left Kira and her friends minus Flay and her friends boarded their own vehicle and started off to the Labs.

The door to the lab opened. "Ah, kira! You finally made it." Said Sai Argyle. As Kira and the others sat down to the computers, I noticed a boy standing around a corner wearing a brown coat and hat. "Who's that?" I whispered to Sai. "Some guest for the professor." He said. "Kato had to step out for a few. He'll be back in a few minutes. Professor Kato needed some help on a new Operating System(OS) for a project he's on."

"What! But I'm still working on the stuff he dumped on me the last time!" Kira exclaimed "Why doesn't he dump some of this stuff on John?"

"Because I apparently have to finish a deep space mobile suit design by tomorrow." John said with false excitement. "Just give it to Scout." I said. "She'll have it done by nightfall." "I got plans." She said, sitting down at a computer.

"Its time." Rau la Cruset said. "Wey anchor!" Aden, the captain of the _Vesalius_ said. "The _Vesalius _is moving out!" As two Zaft vessels approached the colony, Heliopolis scrambled its defenses to save the colony. But as the Mobius mobile armors moved, a dozen bombs inside Heliopolis detonated inside the hanger bay of the _Archangel. _

"Dammit I _hate_ it when I'm right!" Mu shouted as he dodged yet more gunfire from some GINN's who had started attacking the harbor blowing up the _Marseille III-class_ that he came in on "What the _hell_ is ZAFT thinking attacking an ORB colony, unless... SHIT, I don't know how but they know about the G-weapons."

Feeling his danger sense flash he quickly through his Zero into a tight 180 turn and fired his linear gun at another GINN that approached from behind. As he was occupied with the GINN several others flew past and entered the colony "Dammit!" Mu swore as he finished the GINN. He was about to chase after them when he suddenly felt another awareness around him 'Could it be... Rau le Crueset.' He wondered as he flew through the wreckage. Suddenly pulling his machine into a steep dive he managed to dodge several shots from a white CGUE that came out from behind a piece of wreckage.

"Can you sense me just as I can sense you? Mu la Flaga?" Rau mocked over an open channel "You always have gotten in the way of my plans, although you probably could say the same to me."

"That's it," said Yzak smugly as he looked through his binoculars. "There they are… just like Commander Le Creuset told us." "What? That if we prod them enough, they'll crawl out of the holes they were hiding in?" asked Dearka, chuckling. "Of course," replied Yzak in a cocky tone. "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic." Kelsey sighed. "You really shouldn't underestimate your enemies, Yzak," she said. "That can, and most likely will, get you killed. Remember, Naturals _did_ create Coordinators.""Hmph. Natural lover…" Yzak shot back, "I don't 'love' naturals." Kelsey replied. "Nor do I hate them. They are all just people. But besides that, let's get going." "Me, Rusty, Eric, and Matthew will take the factory." Athrun said. "Yzak, take the others to capture these four." "Intel reports 7 of them." Yzak said. "The other four must be inside the factory. Got it!" As Athrun, Eric, Rusty, and Matthew descended to take the factory.

"What the hell was that!" Darknal shouted as the station shook "Is everyone alright?"

A quick course of affirmatives and John cursing about his luck followed the question. "Did a meteor ht us?" Sarah asked in confusion as everyone stood back up.

"No, it wasn't" Joshn said opening a safe under his desk and pulling out a MP5, every one's eyes widened at the sight of the gun. "That was someone attacking the colony. Everyone is to make their way to a safety shelter stick together and do _not _separate from each other." He ordered as he pulled out several clips and a flak jacket. "Dude, you've been holding out on me." I said, sarcastically.

Leading the way Joshua led us down several corridors when the professor's guest suddenly took off down one of the side corridors. "Hey wait!" Kira shouted Running after the guest.

"Kira!" I shouted as Me, Sarah Scout, Corinne Adam and Darknal took off after them.

"Damnit!" John cursed as he ran after them "Get to the shelters!" he ordered over his shoulder to the others.

Me and the others managed to catch up to the guest just as another explosion rocked the building causing everyone but John to fall. It also caused the guest's hat to fall off revealing long blonde hair and a feminine face. "You're a girl?" Adam stated dumbly as he thought she was a guy.

"What the hell did you think I was?" The girl shouted as Corrin, Sarah and Scout glared at Adam who was looking very uncomfortable at the moment. _Ahh, Irony._ I thought.

"Now is _really_ not the time for that." John growled as he walked forward "Thanks to Blondie there our original route is cut off," looking behind them the group saw that the passageway was indeed collapsed "This way, we'll go though the factory and go to the shelter there. This time _stay_ close." He said directing the last part to the blonde who gulped. "I highly suggest you listen to him." I said.

Leading the way Joshua led us to the factory floor and unfortunately the only way had gunfire erupting from it. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be running _towards _all the gunfire and explosions?" Darknal asked. "You have any better ideas?" I yelled back. "Oh mighty god of war?" "Can it guys!" John said.

Entering into the factory they saw several ZAFT soldiers attacking the dock workers that were defending several mobile suits in shipping containers. The group stared in shock at the machines. "FATHER I KNEW YOU BETRAYED US!" The guest yelled. Then an officer down fighting the Z.A.F.T soldiers was startled, and shot at us. She missed, but we ran regardless. "We'll worry about that later!" John said. "Right now, we have to get the hell outta here!"

Reaching the shelter John hit the comm system "Open up we have several civilians that need an evac now!" he shouted over an explosion.

"_There is no more room here, we can take one more however._" The reply came back slightly fuzzy. Looking back, I could see John was torn between who to throw into the elevator, he really wanted to secure Corinne 's safety the most. Almost reading his thoughts Corinne grabbed the guest and shoved her into the elevator as the guest protested.

"We can go to the other side." Kira stated over the girls arguments "We know this place better than you do so we will be fine." Hitting the door control they watched the girl pound on the door in protest "C'mon let's double back." I said as John took point.

As they crossed the walkway Kira happened to look down just as a ZAFT soldier started sneaking up on one of the mechanics "Watch out!" She shouted to the mechanic who reacted on instinct and turned and shot the soldier sneaking up at her.

"Those kids again… why did he?" she murmured to herself. The soldier below her, next to the Strike's trailer, suddenly took several bullet wounds. The woman, Murrue Ramius, moved into position and fired her handgun towards the source, taking out another ZAFT soldier. There were only three or four left, by her estimate, but they still outnumbered the remaining Earth Forces soldiers.

She looked up at the group of civilians. "Come down here!" she called. "Thanks, but we're off to the shelters in the left block!" called Kira, "Never mind us!"

"There's nothing left behind that door!" warned Murrue. As if to accentuate her point, the door to the left block suddenly exploded outwards. Realizing they didn't have much choice, the group of teens did as told, running off the balcony walkway onto a catwalk. "Aunt Louise! Dad!" I herd Sarah yell.

I turned, and saw her father, and there aunt fighting off the Zaft attack. "Kids!" There father replied. "Hurry up down here, this hanger's gonna blow any minute!" We did as he told. I saw Scout and Sarah Run towards two of the mobile suits. One had a massive Gataling cannon, the other with multiple swords. As we jumped to the bottom of the Factory floor, I herd Sarah scream.

I turned, as saw their father get gunned down. _Damnit! _I thought. But thankfully, Sarah was already inside the Bladed mobile suit, and Scout climbed into the one with the cannon. I then looked as Darknal entered another suit with what looked like a sniper on its shoulder, and Adam entered a large, bulky one. Then, there was an explostion. "AAAHH!" I shouted. There was a massive Stinging feeling on my left eye. _Fuck! _I thought as I held my hand on my eye. _Shit_ _that burns! _I then got back to my feet. I lost sight of my friends, but I did see two Morgenroete employees run through a corridor. "…mom?" I whispered. "…dad?" Then, I saw a Trio of Zaft soldiers follow them, "…Oh no." I said, as I ran towards them.

Kira landed on the mobile suit the Woman was. But a Zaft soldier had shot her. Kira ran up to her to help, but then the Zaft soldier jumped up, Kira could see him, running forward, Knife drawn…Face in sight"…A-Athrun?" Kira said, shocked. The zaft soldier stopped dead in its tracks. "K-Kira?" he said. For a few seconds, the two just stared at each other. Then the Woman pulled out her Gun, The Zaft soldier jumped away as the Woman shoved Kira into the cockpit of the mobile suit. As it activated, kira looked through one of the Cameras as the Zaft soldier entered the mobile suit next to them. _Athrun? _Kira thought. _No…no it couldn't be. _Then the woman put the mobile suit through its start-up cycle.

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
/Version NV8 – N099/  
G**eneral**  
U**nilateral**  
N**euro – Link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic**  
M**aneuver  
**O.M.N.I. Enforcer**

_Gun…Dam? _Kira thought, looking at the Acronym. Then, the mobile suit stood up, and forced its way out of its trailer that held it.

John ran up the mobile suit, a Zaft soldier attempted to enter the one he was on, but John kicked him off. He then entered the mobile suit, and started the Start-up systems. Through the camera, he watched as the mobile suit kira was in start to get up. But then he saw Corinne. She climbed up a mobile suit, but a Zaft soldier beat her there. But then, the Zaft soldier did something odd. When it leveled it rifle, it then visibly flinched at the sight of Corinne. Corinne also flinched as well. Then, there was an explosion, the Zaft soldier hopped away, as Corinne entered the cockpit of the machine next to his. _What was that? _He thought, though thankful the soldier didn't fire. After the Start up screen left, he saw the name of the mobile suit he was in. "GAT-X117 Demon?" He said. "Hu…quite fitting if you ask me. I guess it is time to get out of retirement." And with that, John Cypher, the legendary Demon Lord of Endymion stood up in his mobile suit.

I ran forward through the corridor my parents and the Zaft soldiers went through. My left hand still covering my left eye for it still stung worse than pepper spray. _I'll never forgive Scout tricking me into thinking that that was Old spice. _I thought. _Why the hell did I do that anyway?_

I then reached a door at the end of the hallway. I opened it, and I saw my parents fighting the Zaft soldiers. But what shocked me more was what was _inside _the room other than them, on either side of the room were two mobile suits, both of designs I have never seen before.

But…the one on the left…it was oddly familure. I then approached my parents from behind, being careful not to be seen by Zaft. "Mom, Dad!" I shouted. "Jordan?" My mother asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you!" I shouted. Then, dad fell backwards, chest riddled with holes."DAD!" I shouted. I ran up to his side, but it was too late. He was dead. In anger, I grabbed his Pistol."You, BASTARDS!" I shouted, and fired the pistol. I then hit one of the Zaft soldiers that shot him. I then took cover next to my mother. "…Jordan…" she said. "I know!" I said. "I just killed someone. But we have to worry about that later!"

"No…that burn on your face…" she said. I then felt my left side of my face. It felt…strange. Not skin smooth. It was too rugged. "It got caught in an-" I started, but that's when it happened. A zaft wearing a Red flight suit jumped forward, and shot mom. "Mom, no!" I shouted, and ran to her side. I shook her, trying to wake her up. "Mom, MOM!" I shouted. But to no avail. She lied there, dead. "….no." I said silently. _First my brother, now this? _I thought.

At first, I was sad, and tears filled my eyes. But then, I felt angry. And I got madder, and madder until it felt my entire body was consumed with Rage. I then stared at the Zaft soldier. He stood there, watching me. Fire reflecting from his Visor. "…I swear…" I said, with as much Hate and anger as I could. "…I swear you _will _pay for what you did. Not the PLANT's, Not Zaft, _you _will pay." The Zaft soldier jumped back, and entered the cockpit of one of the mobile suits, and took off. For a minute there, I just stood there.

"…Jo…Jordan." A weak voice said. I turned, it was my mother. "Mom!" I shouted, running to her side. "Please, don't talk! I'll get you outta here." ",,,no" she said. "Its…over…for me." "Don't say that!" I pleaded. "I'll-" she cut me off. "Please…" she said. "Take…it..," she pointed at the other mobile suit. "Its…yours…its…your Gun…" she couldn't finish, her eyes closed, and her mussels relaxed. "…mom." I said. She was dead. I cried out in a massive shout of Sadness, Anger, and Sorrow. That's when I saw it. A bulge in her front pocket. I reached in, and grabbed what it was. When I brought it out, more tears filled my eyes. It was a model mobile suit. Head shaped angelically, a Golden V crest on its head, a White and Blue body, and the most fascinating feature, the set of white Angelic wings, and the Blue orb-like object as its center piece of the chest. _She kept it. _I thought, and I looked at the last mobile suit, it looked almost exactly like it, minus the angelic wings, replaced with a set of flight wings. _It…looks almost identical. _I thought, as I remembered.

2 years ago

"Mom, I finished it!" I shouted, as I showed my custom-made mobile suit. "Oh, Jordan it looks wonderful!" My mother said. "What is it called?" "Hmm," I thought. "…How about…Gundam." "Gundam?" She said, trying the name out. "An interesting name." "Sounds perfect." My brother said, packing his bags to leave for the PLANT's. "It sounds great. Mobile Suit Gundam."

Present

"I know what to do." I said. I then hopped into the cockpit of the mobile suit. As it started up, I looked at the mobile suit model I made 2 years ago. _Mom. _I thought, tightening my grip. _Dad…thanks you. _I then placed it down behind the seat. _Now…I will fight! _I then activated the mobile suit. Its eyes shinned green, and its once dull grey armor changed to Red, and white. I then maxed the thrust, and stormed out of the room at full speed.


	3. Phase 2: GUNDAM Rising

Phase 2

Mobile Suit G.U.N.D.A.M

Three mobile suits exited the factory. "Rusty, Athrun, Eric is that you?" Miguel said. "…ya." Athrun said. "But theres a problem. Intel was wrong. There are more machines inside." "What!" he shouted. As if to confirm that, a blue and white mobile suit jumped out. Miguel then pulled out the GINN sword on his mobile suit. "I'll take care of this." He said. "You and rusty get back to the ship." Miguel's mobile suit then ran forward. Then a hail of bullets nearly missed him. "What the-" he started. They turned to see another mobile suit walk out of the fire of the factory. Its Orange armor shinning from the flames. Right arm rased with a massive Vulcan cannon that fired the volley of bullets. "Hey, Jackass!" A feminate voice called out on the orange mobile suit's loudspeakers. "Why not pick on someone your own size!" The mobile suit then fired another volley of bullets at the GINN. The GINN evaded. Then _Another _mobile suit Jumped out of the factory. This one with very demonic features. "Sorry I'm late." A voice came through the radio. "John!" Scout said. "Took ya long enough!" "Well, better late than never, right?" then, two more mobile suits exited. A sleak one, and a bulky one. "Corinne here." Her voice chimmed into the radio. "I'm ok. Guys, how about you?" "Finishing the O.S….now." Adam said as the Bulky one he piloted changed from dull grey, to blue and grey. Then, one more mobile suits walked out of the factory, somewhat similer to Sarah's mobile suit, only it had massive shields on its arms, a sniper rifle, and a green and white color scheme. "Were fine." Darknal said. "For the most part." John was about to ask where Jordan was, when one of the GINN's fired at them. John evaded with ease. _Ok, what do we have here? _He thought as he scanned through the demon's weapons. _Igelstellung's, no not usefull with multiple enemies. Beam rifle? No possible collateral damage. Hmm, "Murasame" heat blade? _ He activated the sword, and a steel blade shot out from the demon's right arm, its sides, and tip glowing orange-hot. _That'll do. _He thought, smiling. Two GINN's charged forward, each flanking left and right. John dashed left with the Demon's thrusters, and slashed the first GINN with ease with one quick swipe of the blade, not only cutting, but melting as it slashed through. He then jumped up to evade the explostion of the GINN. Then as the second one charged forward, he fired a quick blast of his Igelstellung's nocking it off balance, and he finished it with a swipe right now the middle of the enemy mobile suit.

Corrine was in simple awe at how easily John took down two GINN's easily. She had always thought he was in the military at one point, probobly Zaft because of him being a coordinator, and he was too young to join most alliance ranks. _That does not change a thing. _She thought. _Military or not, he is John. He will always be our friend. _That was when another pair of GINN's entered the colony, and fired there weapons at her. She quickly turned her Phase shift on, and the projectile weapons did nothing. _Weapons, . _She thought. _Laser claw? _She thought, looking at it. _And a mobile armor mode? Best check it out. _With that, her mobile suit transformed from a mobile suit, into a wolf-like mobile armor. This came at a surprise for the Zaft pilots, but they pressed the attack. Corrine charged forward, and actvated the laser claws. The front legs of the mobile suit started to glow yellow, and as she passed the two GINN's, she swiped though them, and when she landed, they exploeded. Her first reaction, though…was sadness. She had just killed two people. _No. _She thought. _Not now. I'll worry about that later. Now, I need to live. _

Kira grunted as his suit collided with the ground after the enemy delivered a particularly nasty kick, on the upside though he was finished with the reconfigurations to the Strike '_Now weapons, what the.._'"Armor Schneider that's it!" he yelled incredulously before gritting his teeth and flipping the mobile suit to its feet avoiding the downward thrust of the GINN's sword. Glancing behind the suit his eyes widened in fear at the sight of his friend '_What are they _doing _here_!'

Narrowing his eyes he faced the suit again and pulled out the Anti-Armor knives and charged the enemy strafing to the right to dodge the shots being fired by the GINN. "Stop it!" he shouted stabbing the joints of the two arms of the mobile suit. Everything was still for a minute before the pilot ejected from the suit.

"Get away from the suit!" Ramius shouted in panic, right before the suit self-destructed causing Kira to recoil violently and the mechanic to smash her head on the bulkhead rendering her unconscious.

"_Kira are you alright?_" Adam's worried voice came over the radio.

"I'm alright, but Miss Ramius smashed her head on the bulkhead and is unconscious." he reported as the stood the suit back up, checking the surrounding area he sighed in relief as he saw his friends cautiously come out of their hidey-hole. Then, there was a sudden explostion. "What the-?" She yelled, and looked back at the factory as a Jet black and blood red mobile suit jumped out, with a beam scythe in hand. "This is matthew." The newcomer said. "Anyone here me?" "matt? Where the hell were you and where did you get that suit?" Rusty asked as they began to retreat. "It was in a hidden part of the Factory." Matthew said. "And we have a problem." "What?" Athrun asked. And as if summoned by his words, _another _mobile suit jumped out of the factory, this one Red and white and with both beam sabers drawn. The Red mobile suit charged at the Black one, its beam sabers collided with the Black one's beam scythe. "That's why!" Matthew replied. "We need to get out of here, now." "Already on it." Rusty said, as he, Athrun, Eric, and Matthew reteated. The Red mobile suit landed on its feet, and holstered its beam sabers. "Wow." John said on the Radio. "Thanks for the help." There was a pause. "…john?" A familure voice came in. "Wait…Jordan?" Corrine gapped. "Where the hell were you?" Adam asked. "Me? What are you guys doing _piloting _those things?" Jordan replied. "We could ask you the same thing!" Scout said, stepping forward. "Hey, guys." John chimmed in. "I think we should find a place to set down." "Right." Jordan said, and walked towards the Park.

_Exterior_

Mu swore as he Dodged some potshots that Rau had taken losing his second gunbarrel "This day just keeps getting _better_ and _better_." He muttered sarcastically firing at the white Cgue the Rau was piloting, movement from the harbor caught both of their attention as a single damaged GINN exited and made a beeline for the Nazca-class.

"Oh, did Miguel's team fail?" Rau questioned out loud "Better inspect this myself." He then proceeded to enter the Harbor with Mu hot on his heels

A few minutes passed, and our mobile suits were all gathered around at the park. I finally managed to get out of my machine. "J…Jordan!" Sarah exclaimed. "y…Your face!" "What?" I asked. "Is it that bad?" Sarah reached in her pocket and pulled out a small mirror. I took it, and looked. "Holy shit." I gasped, looking my face. The left-half of my face was burned up, Black, Brown and red burned crossed what was my face. "It…got cought in an explostion." I said. "Are you alright?" Scout asked. "I'm fine!" I yelled, startelling the others. I calmed myself. "Sorry." I said. "Just…I'm kinda in a bad mood right now." Then John stepped up.

"Can you take a look at the OS for the Demon?" John asked."I don't think this is over yet and I want to make sure the suits are properly prepared, Adam take a look at yours and finish tweaking if it needs it." Turning to Sarah he raised an eyebrow "Are you going to pilot that bladed one for now?" John asked her as the others did as asked.

Sarah bit her lip in thought before nodding in affirmation "You guys will need the help right?" she asked rhetorically "You want me to make sure the Slash is up to snuff right?"

John nodded before turning to Louise. "Where are the Strike's weapons?" He asked in confusion.

Louise sighed rubbing her head "They are normally stored in a warehouse near the factory," she answered "but we transferred them to the prototype carrier we were building alongside the G-weapons, the _Archangel. _But with this attack I believe they probably targeted it with the initial explosion."

"Take Sai and see if there are any of the weapon packs left," he ordered pointing to Sai "Mir, Tolle can you please see if there is any food and water nearby please, mobile suit piloting can be very draining."

The four nodded and went off to do as requested with Sai and Louise hotwiring a nearby car. '_I hope that this is the worst the day has to offer,_' he thought to himself as he made his way over to the sleeping mechanic '_Than again I am the bitch of Murphy's Law._'

Ramius groaned as the woke up a half-hour later and opened her eyes to see the artificial light of the colony "So sleeping beauty awakes." A voice to her right stated and a hand appeared holding a bottle of water "Drink, it'll help with the headache."

Following the arm Ramius saw a young man with green eyes and short military-style brown hair "W-who are you?" she asked weakly.

"John Cypher, I was piloting the Demon," he said shortly "Drink, you need the water."

Accepting the bottle Ramius opened it and drank deeply draining a quarter of the bottle in one go. More alert she sat up and looked around the improvised camp and saw that two additional civilians were speaking with the four from the warehouse as the boy who took control of the Strike, Kira if she remembered right, sat in the Strike typing away on the keyboard. And another kid, who had a massive scar on his face was also in the cockpit of the Katana.

"Louise and another civilian went to see if there are any weapon packs left in storage for the Strike." John said from next to her "We've been trying to see if we can contact the Archangel to see if anyone survived the blast."

Ramius whirled to him reaching for her sidearm that was o longer there her eyes wide in shock and fear she looked at John who was holding her sidearm "How do you know about the Archangel?" she growled.

"I know because Louise told me about it," he said in a bored voice as the others looked on "Besides it doesn't matter right now as we need to be prepared in case ZAFT returns to try and finish the job."

Ramius relaxed slightly at his explanation and relaxed even more when he handed her gun back to her. As she reholstered the gun Louise and Sai returned in a transport with a crate and parked behind the kneeling Strike. "Thankfully there was one left." Loise explained as the crate opened up "So we should be able to boost our radio range with it." John nodded and signaled Kira to get the Pack mounted on the Strike. He then walked over to Corrine, who was sitting down at the bench staring blankly forward. John sat next to her. "First kill?" He asked the teen. She nodded, and a small tear fell from her eye. John calmly patted her on the back. "Your no monster, Corrine." He said, reassuringly. "It was either us, or them. And you made the right choise." Then, Corrine bit her lower lip. "John…" She said, but she was interrupted when Joshua looked up. he felt a tingle in the back of his head "Jordan, Sarah, Adam, Darknal mount up!" he ordered as he made his way to the Demon leaving a confused Louise, Corrine and Ramius behind "I have a feeling that ZAFT is on their way!"

"John!" Kira shouted from the now armed Strike "Communications just cut out!"

John swore violently "Mount up NOW." He literally _roared_ the order as the trio got in their mobile suits '_Power is halfway, I cannot prolong the battle._'

A sudden explosion jerked every ones heads to the sky as they saw a whit CGUE and a Moebius Zero entered the colony with the Zero's gunbarrels missing. '_I only know of one Zero pilot left, and I only know of one ZAFT pilot that pilots a white mobile suit._' John thought to himself as he watched the Zero lose its linear gun "Lets move people!" he shouted over the radio as he launched the Demon into the air "Kira when you get a shot, take it!"

"_Understood._"he confirmed in a shaky voice as the the non-combatants took cover behind the transport truck.

"Guys be careful," John warned as they approached the white CGUE "If my guess is correct than we're fighting an ace, so be on guard and cover me."

I launched the Katana forward. "Ok, lets see…power at….Hey…What the hell?" I said. And gasped at the power reading. _It was still at 100% _"Whats going on?" I said. "The Phase shift and beam sabers should have taken up at least 20% of the power!" _Not now! _I thougth as the white CGUE approached. _I'll worry about that later._

'So _that's why Miguel and the others failed,_'Rau mused '_there were more prototypes than anticipated._' Boosting forward he collided swords with the Green-Black mobile suit as the other two tried to flank him from both sides, chuckling he tried to drag the Green-Black mobile suit into the line of fire only for the suit to ram the broad side of the shield into Rau's Cgue surprising him. However his reactions were quick enough to dodge the shots that the other two took at him. As he continued to trade blows with the Green-Black mobile suit he couldn't help but feel he had fought a person who piloted like the one in front of him now, it suddenly clicked into place and Rau's eyes widened from behind the mask. '_I have to confirm this._' He thought to himself as he opened and area-wide radio-link.

"I don't know why your here piloting an _EA_ machine, but it certainly has been a while, hasn't it, Demon Lord of The round table, John Cypher_!_" Rau shouted over the link causing all movement to freeze on the battlefield.

Suddenly a chuckling broke out over the link "_I haven't heard than name for almost three years,_" John said over the channel in a reminiscent voice before turning to ice "_I hope you're ready Rau le Crueset the White Duelist, because you have dragged me out of retirement by threatening my home and friends, and I will not stand for it!"_

…_Ho…Ly..SHIT! _I thought at the new Revelation of who John was. _I always thought he was military….But one of very few Coordinator aces of the EA? THE Demon lord of Endymion? _"Does not change a thing." I said, smiling. "Well…it a way it does. I cant wait to see what mobile suit moves he can teach me now!" I then charged up. _Lets see what I've got. _I thought as I sped forward. _Iglestellung's, no. Beam sabers? Maybe. Beam rifle? No. Katana sword? Oh hell yes! _I quickly drew out the Katana blade. It was an Unpowered sword, so it diddnt require energy, on top of that it was anti-beam coated so I have no fear of beam weaponry. I quickly got up close to Rau's machine. He swang his CGUE sword, but I dodged it, and swiped my own Sword. But he dodged it as well. I then punched it forward, dodging shots from the White CGUE, and came around for another attack. Then John appeared behind, waving his Heat blade towards the CGUE. When the White mobile suit parried it with his own sword, Rau was supprised when the Demon's sword contimued and sliced his own sword in half. "_Like it?_" He asked. "_It dosent just cut, it melts too._" I then fired my beam rilfe at the CGUE, but it dodged. Then a stream of missiles came from the ground nearly hitting the White CGUE. _What the? _Rau thought, as he then noticed the Blue-Grey bulky suit fired a volley of missiles at Rau. But Rau managed to dodge this attack and shot the missiles out of the air.

Seeing the missile volley I launched the Katana into action pushing the suit to the maximum thrust I started shooting at Rau with Sarah keeping him on the defensive and hopefully clearing a shot for Kira as we ganged up on Rau We could clearly see why John had trouble with this guy _Does this guy have eyes on the back of his fucking head!_ I thought in wonder as I fired off a shot from my beam rifle from behind that Rau dodged "Sarah! Come from below!" I shouted over the radio as I charged in firing my Inglusadies and drew my beam saber only for Rau to introduce the Katana's head with the Cgue's foot.

Watching I saw Sarah fly in desperately firing hoping to hit their elusive foe on to be disappointed as he weaved through the shots like a dancer and responded by grabbing the Slash and throwing it into the Katana causing us to crash into the ground. "Who the hell are we fighting, Chuck Norris?" I yelled. "I think its Bruce Lee." Darknal said as he fired his beam pistols witch the CGUE evaded. "No, diffinetly Chuck Norris." I said as Sarah got up off of my Mobile suit. "Now isn't really the time for a Chuck Norris Vs Bruce Lee debate!" She yelled as she took to the sky in the Slash.

John was breathing heavily as the adrenaline coursed through his system dodging Rau's shots and returning his own as the deadly dance continued '_Defiantly out of shape,_' he thought to himself in frustration '_I should have done more than basic workouts._'

Gritting his teeth he fought off the effects of a high G-force turn to dodge another shot from Rau '_10% power left, I hope they are ready._' Narrowing his eyes John took the risk and launched off a salvo of shots from his beam rifle draining the last of his energy he made sure he touched down safely hoping his plan worked.

Seeing the Demon change color as its power depleated, I charged forward swiping my Katana sword. Witch Rau dodged, but then he fired his machine gun at John's defencless machine. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I got the Katana inbetween the shots, letting the shield take the impact. "Thanks Jordan." Josh said. "Don't mention it!" I replied as I fired a volley from my Ingusadia's, Forcing the CGUE back.

Unfortunately for Rau it gave Kira a clear shot at him that he took firing his Hyper-Impulse Cannon. He barely missed the main body but took the arm and gun out, along with creating a hole in the colony wall "OH FUCK!" Kira swore violently as everyone else stared in awe at the power of the cannon. A second explosion tore through the ground two miles from the combatants and out of the debris rising like its namesake was the Archangel.

"Well, _that_ changes things." Rau muttered as he saw the Archangel's guns turn in his direction "You win this round Demon, but our little war has just begun." He called out as he maxed out his engines heading for the newly created exit.

"But the next time I will be ready and waiting." John said, Turning his mobile suit he opened a video link with Corrine and smiled sheepishly "Sorry to be a bother but could you help me get the Demon on to the Archangel?" he asked as Corrine chuckled and moved the Wolverine to grip the armpits of the Demon and boosted them both of them up to the landing platform of the ship as the others gathered there own mobile suits inside along with the others up and brought them up and set them down gently.

Groaning John stretched his back as he stepped out of the cockpit of the Demon and sighed as he heard his back crack loosening it before activating the decent line and descended to the deck every inch of him looking like a veteran fighter. He was soon joined by the others and quietly eyed the group that came out to meet them, he quickly recognized three of them from the transport terminal and smiled at the sight of a stocky black haired mechanic who was with them. He memorized each of the faces there and was trying to gauge if they were a threat or not.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" called the black haired woman at the front of the group, her voice sounding relieved. Murrue looked over at her. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," said Murrue, sounding somewhat relieved herself. "It's a tremendous relief to see that you're safe," said Natarle as she saluted. Murrue returned the salute. "You as well," said Murrue. "I'm pleased that you protected the _Archangel_. You do realize you saved us." Soon, Jordan, Kira, Scout, and the others exited our mobile suits. Seeing how young we were, needless to say, the ensign, and the other earth forces soldiers were shocked. "Come on, will someone tell me what's going on here?" asked Murdoch, the _Archangel_'s chief mechanic. "there just kids. Just learned how to shave, and _there_ piloting those things?" "You know I can hear you, right?" Jordan said, eyeing Murdoch."Amazing," said Mir as she and the others rushed over to the others."Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" asked Natarle, her confusion obvious. Murrue glanced over at the kids before looking down. "Wow," came a new voice, drawing everyone's eyes to a blond man in a purple and gray pilot suit walking over to them. "What a surprise," he said as he continued walking up to them. The Moebius Zero from earlier had landed near the G-weapons and out from the cockpit came Mu la Flagga who looked around intently before locking eyes with John and grinned but first approached the bridge crew

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, of the Seventh Orbital Fleet, at your service" he introduced, stopping in front of Murrue. He then saluted her. "It's an honor." The other soldiers, including Murrue and Natarle, saluted as well. "No. Way." I said, eyes just stairing at the man. "_THE _Mu la flaga! As in the hawk of Endimyion!" The man looked at me. "The one and only!" he said. But then Murrue interrupted my absolue awe of the top natural ace pilot in space. "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, of Sector Two, Fifth Special Division," said Murrue, introducing herself as well. "I'm a crewmember of this ship." "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division," introduced Natarle. As the soldiers relaxed, Mu spoke up. "I would like permission to come aboard this vessel," he said. "May I ask who's in command around here?" Natarle frowned slightly, her expression somewhat downcast. "The captain," she began. "And all of the superior officers of this ship have perished in battle. Therefore, I believe it's Lieutenant Ramius who's next in command." "Huh?" said Murrue, sounding distinctly worried. "Only about a dozen of us are left, sir, mostly non-commissioned officers," said Natarle. "Fortunately, I was in the shaft and managed to survive." "You mean the captain's…? It can't be," said Murrue. "Oh man, what an unmitigated disaster," said Mu. "In any case, please grant me permission, Lieutenant Ramius. The ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy, and was downed." "Oh, um, sure, permission granted," said Murrue, obviously uncomfortable with being in command. "And…" said Mu, turning to look at me, and the others."Who are these?" "As you can see, they are teenage civilians," said Murrue, while me and the others looked up at them, while Tolle had a comforting hand on mir's shoulder. "I saw him and him," she pointed at me, and kira. "In the factory district during the attack. While fleeing, Jordan came across the katana, and he successfully used it to drive off the Aegis, Inferno, Rosso, Shadowsythe, and Several ZAFT Ginn's with the help of the others." There were gasps from the crew at this. "Fight off Several GINN's the Aegis, Inferno, Rosso, and Shadowsythe?" asked Natarle, incredulous. "These kids actually did that?" "Yes," said Murrue. "With most of the G-weapons out of power, we decided to utilize the Strike. Kira happened to be in the cockpit at the time the CGUE showed up." "I came here as an escort for the officers who have been specially trained to pilot it," said Mu, looking back at Murrue and referring to the Strike. "Where can I find them?" "The bombs detonated near the control booth," said Natarle. "Where the captain was welcoming them at that very moment. So they were also…" "Yes, I see," said Mu. He then started walking up to John and gave a broad grin that John returned as they clasped hands "It's good to see you alive and well Hawk." John said jovially as Mu laughed. "Same to you Demon lord." He retorted before peering at the eight other teen pilots. Seeing his gaze John introduced him to his friends "Guys this is Mu la Flaga, the Hawk of Endymion, we flew together on the same squad before I retired from combat." John explained with a grin as he named off each of his friends names as he pointed at them each in turn.

"So it's true then?" Kira asked quietly.

John smiled sadly and nodded before turning to Ramius and the rest of the crew who were all staring in shock "Can you spare some dormitories for us?" he asked politely "These guys are almost asleep on their feet and I would like to give my story somewhere quiet. If you have doubts to my identity than just ask Louise, Mu or Murdoch over there, they each know me well enough to answer some of your questions."

Murrue blinked then looked closer at the pilots, Kira was swaying slightly, Scout was yawning as Sarah was drooping her eyes and leaning against her sister for support as they all tried to stay awake "Oh, right, Neumann, them to one of the spare dorms for now." She said pointing to the taller of the two males that the group had met earlier.

Once they had settled in John sat down on the edge of Kira's bunk as he looked around at everyone "As you heard, both from Hawk and Rau le Crueset, I am the Demon Lord of Endymion , AKA the round table, one the former EA ace pilots that vanished after Junius Seven." John explained heavily sighing "They never told me or the rest of my squad about their plan to nuke the colonies and during the attack when we saw the Peacemaker forces I snapped and started massacring them, the one time that myself, my team, Rau le Crueset, and Andrew Waltfield, the desert tiger teamed up, I was told it was quite the sight. Unfortunately however we couldn't stop them all." He glanced at Jordan, he had lost his brother at Junius Seven, along with a lot of his family. "Still haunts me to this day, I wasn't fast enough, strong enough, I wasn't aware enough. Still wake up screaming sometimes..." he trailed off with a vacant look full of regret and sadness.

"I don't blame you John," Jordan said reassuringly "I only care that you tried your best." "Speaking of that, what happened to your face?" Adam asked. "It looks like you took a trip through a furnace or something." Jordan Toched his face again. "As I said, it got caught in a explostion." He said. "Man, your parents are gonna freak when they see you." Darknal said, smiling. But Jordan diddnt smile back. They could see the sorrow in his eyes. "What is it?" Scout asked. "…There dead." He said, finally. Causing everyone to gasp. "But…how-" Sarah asked, before he cut her off. "I saw a Zaft red kill them in front of me." He said, gripping the sheets of the bead into his fists. "And he just stood there, and took off in that Shadow scythe thing." He said. Then, Jordan pulled out something in his pocket. A mobile suit model. "Whats that?" John asked. "Its…my model." He said, tears in his eyes. "I…gave it to my parents when I was younger…it…looks almost identical to the other gundams." "Gundam?" Corrine asked. "I made the word up." he said, cluching the model. "This mobile suit's name is Gundam, and it's the Acronym when the G-Weapons start up…" They could easily see Jordan was not himself. Usually he's a calm and friendly person, but right now he's…something else. _Is this how he reacted when he lost his brother? _John thought. "But I don't blame Zaft." Jordan said, calming down, and loosening his grip, and suprising everyone. "I only blame whoever commander desided to attack, and whoever that bastard was that killed them."

"Why did you join the EA in the first place." Corrine asked John, changing the subject as she curiously tilting her head to the left as she looked at him. "Why did any of your squad join?"

"we wanted to change people's perceptions on coordinators by showing them that we are not all the same," he explained "I wanted to deconstruct the illusions that the EA had built up on coordinators, as you can see we were not as successful as we wished to be." Shaking his head "Enough of that for now though, we need to get some sleep." Standing up he was about to climb up on the bunk above Corrine's when her hand caught his.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute first?" she asked plaintively her eyes anxious. Blinking John nodded as Corrine led him out of the dorm and into an unused room and shut the door, turning to John she chewed her lower lip with a light blush on her face, that grew as she spoke. "There was something I've always have wanted to tell you," she admitted as John waited patiently with a look of concern and curiosity "and well with everything going on I didn't want to leave behind many regrets in case something happened," she wrung her hands and looked directly at him "I've always…admired you, more than admire really, I, I think I've fallen in love with you."

John inhaled sharply at her admission as Corrine ducked her head finding her shoes extremely interesting at the time, her blush now more red than a tomato. Because she was looking at the ground she didn't see John move towards her and she gave a small start when she felt his arms wrap around her. "You want to know something?" he asked quietly whispering into her ear "I've fallen in love for you as well, Corrine."

Her amethyst eyes wide she looked into John's sincere blue one's in shock as he begun to lower his head, closing her eyes she felt his lips brush against hers in a light kiss and shivered in delight as she felt electricity run down her spine. Opening her eyes she looked at John and smiled at him before she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his again moaning softly as his calloused but gentle hands ran through her hair. She felt his tongue brush against her lips and opened her mouth and moaned deeper as John's tongue began to massage hers while exploring her mouth.

When they finally broke for air they were both heavily flushed and were smiling broadly at each other "That was..." Corrine trailed off trying to find an answer

"Amazing? Breathtaking? Utterly enjoyable?" John supplied his eyes twinkling as he held Corrine.

"All of the above." She answered resting her head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat before yawning.

Chuckling he nuzzled her hair and inhaled her sent of lavender and lilacs "Shall we return to our room and let the others know?" he asked lightly.

Corrine nodded for a remained still for a minute before breaking away, they returned to the dorm and saw everyone still awake, they all turned as the pair entered the rooms and their jaws dropped at the sight of John and Corrine holding hands. A sudden squeal of excitement from Sarah broke the revere that the group was in as she suddenly darted forward and glomped Corrine "You finally told him!" she shouting in glee as she hugged Corrine tightly causing her to turn blue. "She's turning blue…and now purple." Jordan said as Corrine did exactly that.

Breaking away Sarah blushed in embarrassment and muttered an apology as she sat back down beside Darknal, Adam, Scout, and Kira. Corrine and John sat down across from them as everyone offered their congratulations, causing Corrine to blush as she rested her head on John's shoulder their hands entwined on her lap. A sudden yawn from her caused John to chuckle "I think we need to get some rest," he said gently as he lay Corrine on her bed "We are all tired and have had a long day."

Everyone nodded and went to their beds and John kissed Corrine he was about to pull away when Corrine grabbed his arm "Can you sleep with ne tonight?" she asked.

John smile gently and kissed her again before lying next to her facing her while drawing her close "Of course Corrine." He whispered gently as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his chest smiling as she drifted off to sleep. Kissing the top of her head he drew the blankets over them before falling asleep himself.


	4. Phase 3: Bursting Point

On the _Vesalius_, Rau gathered together his remaining veteran pilots, as well as Eric, Athrun, Nicol, Yzak, Dearka, Rusty, Matthew, and Kelsey, to review a recording by Miguel of his fight with the unidentified 4 units. "You really saved my hide by bringing this back, Miguel," said Rau as the screen displayed the first unit maneuver quickly to hit the GINN. "If I didn't have this as proof, I would've been a laughing stock for allowing my unit to get damaged in a battle against a mobile suit of the Earth Forces. With or without the Demon lord being one of the pilots. No one would've believed it was possible. I believe all of you are aware of the incomplete status of the machines original OS, With that in mind, I have no idea why these lone units maneuvered so well, with the exception of John's, or why the other one was able to fire such a weapon so accurately. But I want to make one thing perfectly clear: we cannot afford to turn a blind eye and allow them to have possession of them. If we cannot capture them, we shall destroy them. Along with that new warship. Don't underestimate it." "Sir!" said the four pilots, saluting. "Miguel, Olor, Jackson, prepare to launch at once," said Frederik Ades, the _Vesalius _captain. "We've been authorized to use weapons configuration D. And this time, let's see you put an end to all this." "Yes sir!" declared the two as they left. Athrun bit his bottom lip, _Kira? _He asked in his mind. _No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be kira. _"Captain Ades, please allow me to sortie as well," said Athrun, drawing the attention of Ades and Rau."You have no mobile suit," said Rau. "Besides, you've already accomplished an extremely important mission by capturing one of those units." Athrun was silent for a moment. No, he wouldn't turn this into a personal vendetta, but he knew that's what he was on the verge of doing.

_Archangel_

Mu sighed slightly, looking out the front viewport at the activity as the remaining crew grabbed what supplies they could from Morgenroete, including additional Striker packs and equipment for the Guardian, Wolverine, Demon, Archer, Orca, Katana, and Slash. He turned back to face Murrue, who was sitting in the captain's chair, holding the phone attached to the arm rest. Murrue sighed, putting the phone down. "The colony interior is almost one hundred percent evacuated," she said. "But I'm told the incident that just happened, has upped the hazard level to nine." Murrue stood up and walked over to them. "And that means the shelters have been locked down completely," said Mu. He looked at Murrue. "Huh… so then, uh, what are we gonna do with those kids?"

Murrue stopped right in front of him. "It's too late to find a shelter to toss them into, isn't it?" "Lieutenant Ramius detained those children because they'd been exposed to military secrets," said Natarle, clearly objecting, though her voice seemed to agree that Mu was right. She, of course, didn't know that Murrue had never detained them at all, merely temporarily recruited them because they couldn't find a shelter. "We can't exactly let them go free."

"So you're proposing to have them join us in our escape?" questioned Mu, sounding somewhat incredulous. "Once outside, we'll be involved in some pretty heavy fighting." Natarle seemed to freeze at that. "I'm thinking that we'll have to rely on the power of the G-weapons," said Murrue.

"Mu la Flagga, what is your take on the Demon Lord?" Natarle asked. "Other than a pure hearted legend?" Mu said, with a laugh. "He was the _single _greatest pilot I have ever met. Better than me by a long shot. And that's just him. Now his _Squad _all together was a force to reckon with."

"What were they like?" Murrue asked. Mu then entered a state of deep thought. "They were amazing." He said. "Grimm, the team's thinker, Nagase, the one with the deadly looks, Ryu, the saboteur who stole the ZGMF-X9900, which helped us make the G-Weapons, Captain Bartlett, the old barking captain before John took over, and Motermouth Chopper. The all out talker of the group…" he trailed off after mentioning Chopper's name. "What happened?" Murrue asked. "Tragedy." He replied, and sighed. "Before Endymion, Naggase was shot down near India, never found her body thought…and chopper was K.I.A in the battle...a damn waste that was." Mu formed a fist at what the earth federation did there. "The captain was also shot down early in the war, assumed dead…but there is a possibility he's a POW. Ryu left the EA about the same time John did, god knows where he is now. As for Grimm, I don't know. I think he retired, like John did."

"You're sending them into battle again?" questioned Natarle. "What do you think our chances of escaping are without them?" asked Murrue. They were silent for a minute. "Do you think the kids are gonna be okay with that?" asked Mu, drawing Natarle's attention. "Why don't you pilot one of them this time, Lieutenant La Flaga?" asked Natarle. "What are you crazy?" asked Mu, definitely incredulous this time. "Listen, there's no way _I_ can operate one of those things." Natarle looked confused. "Have you gone down and taken a look at what those kids did to the OS, on _all nine _machines? A regular human being couldn't possibly grasp it anymore." "Then make them change them back to the original OS" started Natarle. "In any case, it seems inappropriate to put a civilian in charge of such valuable military hardware. Especially a Coordinator who's still just a kid." "Then we should simply leave and offer ourselves as an easy target?" asked Mu. He smiled, seeing his point made to both of them. "I know John will fight to protect his friends and his home. But he's gonna let the others choose if they want to go out."

_Versalius_

Aboard the _Gamow_, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Athrun Zala, and Yzak Joule, four of the young pilots who had captured the Earth Forces prototype X numbers, watched as the remaining GINN's of the vessel stepped forward to arm themselves with heavy assault missiles. "D equipment I hear," said Dearka. "I take it Commander Le Creuset is planning to storm a fortress or something?" commented Yzak. "What do you think is gonna happen to Heliopolis?" asked Nicol. "Can't be helped now, can it?" said Dearka. "Yeah, it serves them right, and they call themselves a neutral state," said Yzak. Nicol frowned slightly as he glanced back out the window to the hangar. "And how many innocent civilians who only wanted to remain out of the war will die for this?" asked Nicol softly. "Civilians who won't even be capable of fighting back." _That_ brought Yzak up short. Certainly, if the ZAFT pilots took down the targets properly, it wouldn't be a problem. But the mobile suit had even managed to blow off an arm of the commander's machine. Almost unconsciously, Yzak clenched his fist. He had no problems with the idea of blowing up Earth Forces ships, blasting bases and mobile armors to pieces. But he _hated_ stuff like what Nicol had just described. That wasn't war. That was slaughter—regardless of whether or not it would ever match the Bloody Valentine, Yzak had always believed that they should hold themselves to higher standards than that. "Then let us hope that none of them gets caught up in it," he said. Athrun was detached from the conversation. He continued to look at the Aegis. _I know what I have to do. _He thought to himself, and he made his way to the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Dearka asked their leader. "I've gotta do something." He said, and he left the room. The others looked at each other, and just shrugged.

Later

Suddenly, the Aegis started moving. "Hey, when did we pull that out?" a crewmember said as the aegis launched from the ship.

"Captain, Athrun just took the Aegis!" the comm shouted out. "What!" Ades said. "Call him back!" "Wait," rau said. "Let him go." "Why?" The captain asked. "I'm interested in seeing how well two of these machines fair against one-another. Besides, as long as we have the data, it's ok if we were to lose one. Not that we have to worry about athrun. But just in case, send out Matthew and Eric in the ones they captured too."

"Yes I do understand the situation Captain, and yes I will pilot the Demon to defend _Heliopolis_ not this ship," John stated sounding agitated "However I _will not_ force the others to pilot the remaining G-weapons, that is their choice alone, if anything I would prefer that they didn't even have to get in the mobile suits in the _first place._"

John was leaning up against the wall his arms folded and glaring at Murrue and Mu who were standing across from him "I had hoped that this would never had happened, if I did know than I would have gotten them out of here before ZAFT struck," John admitted sighing deeply "I'll talk to the others, but I will _not_ push them in any direction, and if they chose not to pilot a G-weapon you better leave it at that."

"We will John, don't worry." Mu reassured waving his hands in a placating manner.

"It's not you I'm worried about Mu." John said sadly and he got up and walked back to the dorm room, backing up Corrine let him entered and faced him with a determined face.

"I'm not letting you fight alone." She stated resolutely.

John smiled sadly and pulled Corrine close to him resting his forehead against hers "Thank you Corrine," he whispered gratefully "But are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yeah," she confirmed in a whisper "If we don't than who will?"

John chuckled as he kissed her lightly "Good point, let's wake the others and talk to them." He said drawing away reluctantly and turned to the other who were still sleeping. An evil grin suddenly spread across his face as his eyes twinkled in mischief "I think I know how to wake them up." He stated as he suddenly stood ramrod straight "WAKE UP MAGGOTS," he shouted in a drill sergeant-like voice causing most of the teens to start scrambling and fall out of their bunks in surprise and panic.

When they finally came to their senses John was holding his sides in laughter as Corrine was trying but failing at holding in the giggles "Not funny John." Adam growled glaring at John as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"For me it is." John admitted. But then, he noticed Jordan did not jump out of bed, as he calmly left the bunk. "What's with you?" Darknal asked, after he came from the shock of the shout. "Couldn't sleep." He replied, calmly. "…Kept getting nightmares."

Then John stepped forward. "The Captain has brought to my attention that the original pilots for the G-weapons were killed in the initial attack on Heliopolis." He stated "She has requested that Kira, myself, Sarah, Corrine, Scout, Adam, Jordan, and Darknal to remain as the pilots of the G-weapons that we piloted initially, Corrine and myself have already accepted, Guys it is completely up to you if you wish to continue piloting the others, we will not think less of you if you chose to sit out."

"No need to worry, I'll keep fighting, our home needs to be defended, right?" Adam said with a grin.

"I'm fighting too." Sarah stated as she stepped forward.

"No you are not." Scout said suddenly turning to her sister "I do not want you fighting, it's too dangerous."

"So you don't think that I can handle it?" Sarah accused poking her finger into Scout' chest "And just who was it that saved your ass, huh?"

Scout didn't falter "Yes you did save me, but I still don't want you in such a dangerous situation where you could get killed!"

"Newsflash Sis, we are in that situation right now!" Sarah shot back "And I for one would rather go down fighting!"

Scout growled lightly until she felt John's hand on her shoulder "She just wants to make sure that you'll be safe Scout." John said calmly before turning to Sarah "And she wants to do the same with you Sarah." He turned back to Scout "You can argue all you want but in the end it is still up to her if she wants to fight or not, do you really think that I want Corrine or any of you to fight?" he asked rhetorically "In the end it your decision if you fight or not."

Scout glared at John for a minute as John met her glare with a calm look before she sighed relenting "Fine, just, just make certain that you stick close, alright?" she pleaded.

"Alright sis," Sarah said solemnly before grinning "I'll be nearby to save your ass again."

Everyone chuckled at Scout' flustered expression. "I'll fight too." Adam said. "I think I'm liking the Orca now."

"Same here." Darknal said. "Someone with a brain needs to cover ya'lls asses."

"I will fight too." Jordan said, standing up. "I've lost too much in this war already. I won't let Rau take my friends and my home." Kira clutched his hands. "This just isn't fair." He mumbled. "…I'll fight too." John nodded when suddenly the ship alarm started going off '_Level One battle Stations, all Pilots to your machines._' Natarle's voice barked through the intercom.

John swore colorfully before he started barking out his own orders "Guys, I'll show you the way to the Hanger, Everyone else, _stay here_." He said before running off to the Hanger with the rest close on his heels.

Storming into the Hanger they jumped into their machines and started powering up "Hey what about a pilot suit!" Murdoch shouted out to John. "No time!" he shouted back as he sealed the cockpit and started up his mobile suit.

Strike

"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis," said Murrue as the _Archangel_ took off. "Be careful not to damage the colony during battle." "I don't think that's possible," said Jackie Tonomura, a 2nd class Petty Officer, quietly. "_Open number three container!_" shouted a voice over the radio. "_Attach Sword Striker!_" Kira, over on the right catapult, looked up at the display screen, which showed Jordan's determined face. "Now it's the Sword Striker?" questioned Kira. "A sword… should prevent a repeat of last time."

Archer

_Sniper rifle hu? _Darknal thought. _Should allow me to see things more clearly._ He then inspected the Sniper-scope in the cockpit. "Interesting design." He said. "Just like Rainbow 6 Vegas 3." 

Slash

"Swords, swords and swords." Sarah said, looking at the Slash's armaments. "And one beam rifle. Not much really. Would it of killed them to include a rocket launcher or something?" She shook her head. "They could have been alittle more creative, though."

Orca

"Not really a mobile suit for _Colony _defense." Adam said as he overviewed that the Orca was an Aquatic attack-defense mobile suit. "But, It'll do for now. It looks like the Torpedo's can become missiles in space combat, so that's a relief."

Guardian

"Be careful Sarah." Scout said to her sister. "_I will _mom_._" She replied. Scout sighed. _Why now of all times? _"The guardian looked like an assault model mobile suit." She said as she observed its weapons. "Rockets, Machine guns, and a beam saber. I have to be careful. Most of these weapons can seriously damage the colony."

Wolverine

"_Corrine?" _John's voice came in. _"Be careful out there, will ya?" _"I will John." She replied. "You just be careful. Ok?" "_Arnt I always?_" He replied with a chuckle. When the radio went off, _Eric. _She thought. _Brother, was that really you? _

Katana

"We have a confirmation of enemy mobile suits." Ensign Badural said. "Eight GINN's…and…What?" She paused. "Captain, the Aegis and Rosso are in the enemy formation!" "What!" Murrue said. "There deploying them into combat already?" "You think that's bad?" Mu's voice suddenly came in. "Look at the GINN's. Those are weapons used for destroying heavily fortified bunkers!" "Are they nuts!" I yelled out. "One misfire could destroy the colony." "New contact!" Natarle said. "It's the Shadow scythe!" My heart then stopped. _I swear. I said to that Zaft soldier. I swear you'll pay for what you did! _"Scout lenix, Guardian. Launching!" Scout, the being the first one out, launched from the archangel. Kira then stepped up next. Mechanical arms then armed the strike with a massive sword. "Kira Yamato. Strike: Launching!" kira then launched next.

"John Cypher, Demon launching!"

"Adam Parker, Orca launching!"

"Darknal, Archer launching!"

"Sarah Lenix, Slash launching!"

"GAT-X900 katana lined up with catapult." The ensign said. "Katana ready for launch."

"Jordan Takeo, Katana. Launching!"

Strike

_I don't want to fight. _Kira continued to think to himself. _But I will protect my friends._ As kira launched from the archangel, he got a view of the enemy mobile suits. In front were the GINN's armed with Ion cannons, and missiles, behind them, were three of the mobile suits stolen. Aegis, Rosso, and Shadow scythe. Kira zoomed in on the Aegis. _Athrun. _He thought. _Is that really you? _

FLASHBACK:

"The PLANT's and earth will see eye-to-eye." Athrun said. "There will be no war." Athrun then held out his hand witch held his robotic bird, Birdy in it. Kira extended his own hands, and the robotic bird hopped onto kira's hands. "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing." Athrun continued. "You'll join me later at the PLANT's, right Kira?" Kira nodded.

END FLASHBACK

"Alright guys." John's voice came on the radio. "We play this right, and we'll all still have a home to come back too. Scout, be careful using your weapons. Use only your Gatling cannon, and beam saber to minimize collateral damage. Kira, I want you and Darknal to focus on the GINN's. I'll distract the Aegis, Rosso, and Shadow scythe."

"Got it!" Scout said. "Ok." Kira said. "Just leave the Shadow scythe to me." Jordan said in a cold voice. Witch, of course, worried John. "Don't get too worked up Jordan." He said. "I know you want to fight him, but you have to be careful of yourself." "I know that, John." Jordan said aggravated. "Just make sure he's mine." John nodded. "Adam, Stay with the ship and fire at any missiles that might hit the colony. Sarah, stay close with Adam. His suit doesn't have many melee weapons if any GINN's get too close, so watch his back." "Got it." Adam said. "P.G!" Sarah said. "I have no complains." Corrine said. "Good, cause here they come!" As to prove his statement, the 8 GINN's and 3 Stolen G-Weapons attacked.

Hanging back Darknal drew out his sniper rifle and activated the sniper mode causing the 'V' on the suits forehead to slide down reveling a high powered camera and causing a targeting scope to slide down in the cockpit. "Let's get this Party Started!" he said, as he took aim.

Sarah swore violently as she barrel rolled under another blast from the GINN carrying the beam cannon before firing some shots beam cannons forcing the GINN to evade the attacks before Sarah had to evade yet again when the second GINN opened up with its cannon "Dammit they are shooting far to recklessly," she swore as she saw the shot impact with the ground "If they keep this up, they'll destroy the colony."

Gritting her teeth Sarah returned fire with her cannons before drawing one of his beam sabers and going in close for an attack only for the opposing GINN to suddenly drop under the attack leaving Sarah wide open "Well shit," she muttered as she brought up her shield and blocked the shot causing her suit to buck backwards from the blast. She charged straight at the GINN that fired the shot surprising the pilot as she broke through the dust that had been kicked up from the blast. Firing her beam cannons she tore through the opposing suit destroying it, and began squaring off against her final opponent.

Rolling his mobile suit Adam dodge the series of large missiles that were fired at him before firing his beam rifle destroying the missiles before they could impact with the colony "You god damn reckless idiots!" he snarled as he dodged a shot from the second GINNs beam cannon and shot back at the GINN only for it to dodge.

Pushing his suit back he dodged the other suits slash from its saber before he opened up using his shoulder mounted machine guns tearing the top half of the GINN apart before it exploded. He dodge the blast that the final GINN shot off before he fired a volley of missile's forcing the GINN to go on the defensive, he then drew one of his beam sabers and started attacking his opponent in close range in the hopes of preventing him the chance to attack.

"Just fall already!" he shouted as he was forced to dodge a kick followed up by a cannon blast. Putting away his beam saber he quickly pulled out his beam rifle as the pair continued to exchange shots.

Corrine stared at the Crimson body of the Rosso. "Eric." She said. "Is that really you?" Then, the pilot of the Rosso appeared on the screen. "Yes." He said. "It's me Corrine." "Eric…Brother why did you Join Zaft?" she asked. "You hated war!"

"I do hate war, but the EA _must_ be eliminated!"

Corrine flinched at her Brother's anger filled tone "So why? Why are you piloting for the EA, don't you know what monsters they are, Corrine!"

"It's not the Earth Forces that I'm flying for Eric," Corrine said calmly "I'm fighting right now so that my home isn't destroyed!"

Corrine could here Eric inhaled sharply through the radio "I'm fighting so that my friends aren't killed, all because you are attacking _my home!_" she shouted punctuating it with a kick to the Rosso's torso forcing the Rosso to back off. "I really do not want to fight anyone, especially you Eric, so please, don't make me chose between my friends and Family!"

"Can't you see that your so called friends are using you!" Eric snarled as he righted the Rosso "They only want you to fight for them, they don't care about you!"

"Bullshit Eric, the people that I am fighting for have never cared that I am a Coordinator, they accepted me for who I am, and who ever said that I am the only Coordinator! My friends are Coordinators and Naturals! In case you forgot, you are in an ORB colony! Where both Coordinators and Naturals live together."

"I don't believe that! If they were truly neutral than they wouldn't have constructed the mobile suits for the EA!"

"It was Morgenrate, not the government that constructed the mobile suits, an independent company!" Corrine shouted as she pushed the Wolverine forward and slashed at Eric.

"Corrine." Eric muttered as he dodged the slash and tried to put some distance between them

The GINNs were fast but the Archer was faster. One of the GINNs, seeing the Archer catching up to them, turned around and fired a trio of missiles from its ankle mounted missile pods. Darknal opened fire with the Archer's shoulder mounted rifle at the missiles, destroying two of them and evaded the third.

_Not bad. But it's gonna take more than that to get rid of me. _He thought as he looked from his Scope.

One of the GINNs fired two of its large missiles and some of its ankle mounted missiles at the _Archangel_. The _Archangel_ performed evasive maneuvers as its point defenses opened fire, destroying the large missiles and dodging most of the smaller ones. The missiles that missed hit Heliopolis, further damaging the already damaged colony.

"Stop it!" shouted Darknal as he fired its cannon at the GINN.

The GINN dodged the twin shots and fired off the last two heavy missiles and its remaining smaller missiles at him, Darknal fired both the sniper rifle, and the Igelstellungs, desperately trying to destroy as many of missiles as he could before they hit him or Heliopolis. He managed to destroy one of large missiles and a couple of smaller ones. He aimed at the second large missile and was about to fire when the GINN fired upon him, throwing his aim off and missing the missile. The missile impacted the central shaft of Heliopolis, damaging it.

"Are you trying to destroy Heliopolis?" he shouted as he turned and fired at the GINN.

The GINN dodged the first two pairs of beams, but the second shot of the third pair tore through its left leg, but unlike the last one, this one kept fighting rather than fleeing. Seeing no other option, Darknal aimed and fired one last shot. The twin rounds tore through the GINN's chest and a second later, it exploded.

Darknal barely registered fact that he had just killed someone. This wasn't the time to think about that. Heliopolis and the _Archangel_ were still in danger.

The Katana and Shadow scythe flew past each other several times, neither moving to attack as the pilots sized one another up.

Suddenly, by silent mutual agreement, our machines struck.

The inner right wrist armor of the Shadow Scythe popped open, and a beam saber shot out into the mobile suit's hand, the blade flashing to fly as I in the Katana tightened my grip on the Katana blade and our machines charged one another.

The saber and sword clashed against one another as we passed. We both spun about, coming in from different angles then last time, head on, and saber and sword again clashed as we struggled for dominance.

I grit my teeth. I opened fire with my Inglusadai's, our machines broke apart. The Resolute blocked with its shield, and after a few seconds, the surface exploded, knocking the machine back slightly.

Driving the Katana forward, I rammed my machine into the Shadow Scythe, knocking it off-balance. Before I could strike, though, the Shadow scythe regained its balance, and let loose with the Ingleside's.

Pulling back on the controls, I sent my machine through a series of wild evasive maneuver before firing a potshot at the Shadow Scythe from the beam rifle.

The Shadow scythe dodged, His machine opened up on me with its own Inglusadia's, though I nimbly evaded the shots or blocked them with my shield. "NOW DIE!" I cried out, as I charged forward. The shadow scythe drew out its beam scythe. My sword hit his scythe, and I started to push him back. But then the Shadow scythe pushed back on its own. Both hands gripping the Staff end of the scythe. Now he was pushing back at me, right into a bunch of buildings. "Ugh!" I yelped as the Katana hit the ground, still holding back the Shadow scythe. "I don't think so!" I said. I then punched the throttle to max, and started pushing him back again, and I then kicked him away. The Katana skitted against the roads of Heliopolis, and so did the Shadow scythe. My mobile suit stood back up, and held the sword in both hands. _Your gonna have to do better than that! _I thought to myself. I then looked at the enemy suit, and grinned. Its left shoulder blade was heavily damaged from our clashes, causing sparks to fly. There were also a few noted dents and holes in its shield. _I am no amateur pilot. _I thought to myself. _And I am going to show you what happens when you kill the people I love! _I charged forward.

"Dammit, we aren't getting anywhere like this," Mu growled as the Archangel shook from the numerous impacts to the hull from the pair of GINNs circling them unable to take them out with the warships missile's or Igelstellungs "Give me full control of the Godfrieds!"

"Commander La Flagga!" Natarle protested "Do you know how astronomically impossible it is for you to hit a GINN with the main cannons?"

"Don't you know, I make the impossible possible." Mu bragged as he took control of one of the Godfried cannons and took aim at one the GINN's dancing around the Archangel pulling the trigger he managed to hit the GINN destroying the lower half of the mobile suit, but also destroying the main support structure of the Colony "OH SHIT!"

Strike

Kira threw a beam boomerang at the GINN firing wildly. It dodged the throw, but its right leg was hit. "Damn it!" Miguel shouted. Kira charged at Miguel's GINN, but Miguel managed to dodge it, at the cost of his other leg. "Shit!" he shouted. "Athrun, I have to get out of here!" "Then go!" Athrun said. "I'll hold him off!" Miguel started to escape. The Aegis just stared at the Strike. And the Strike stared at the Aegis. _Athrun. _Kira thought. _No, it couldn't be. _"Kira! Kira Yamato!" A voice called out on the radio. Kira flinched. _He knew that voice. _"So it is you." The voice said. "Isn't It, Kira?" "Athrun?" Kira replied. "Athrun Zala? What is this, why are you here!" "You should talk!" Athrun replied. "What are you doing in that thing?" It was then; the last support beam was destroyed. Kira was being sucked out into space. "AAAAHHHH!" Kira screamed. "Kira, no!" Athrun yelled, as he too was sucked into vacuum.

John's eyes widened as he saw the support structure get destroyed "No, I've failed, DAMMIT ALL." He swore violently as the colony started to fall apart. Looking around frantically he saw the ZAFT forces beginning to withdraw from the colony, to his right the Katana, Slash, and Archer were trying to get to the Archangel fighting against the winds generated by the explosive decompression looking over to where he saw Corrine last his eyes widened in fear as she was desperately fighting against the winds and trying to avoid the Rosso who was in mobile armor mode trying to capture the Wolverine in its claws.

"Corrine!" John cried over the radio out at he started firing off volleys of shots from his rifle forcing the Rosso to back off as the Demon flew in between the Rosso and the Wolverine "Back off" he growled to the pilot of the Rosso both the beam saber ready for combat when the station shook again causing the mobile suits to lurch. Acting quickly out of instinct honed by battle John quickly turned his mobile suit and withdrew his weapons to grab the Wolverine just as the station gave one final lurch as it fell apart with its pieces spiraling off into space separating the Demon and Wolverine from the Rosso.

_With Eric_

Eric snarled as he punched the view screen in front of him as his suit was drifting helplessly away from Corrine and the Demon "Dammit. Why did he have to go and interfere?" He questioned no one in particular half wanting to go back and kill the pilot of the Demon _'Not that you would be able to,_' a voice whispered in the back of his head '_After all, he _is_ the legendary Demon lord of Endymion and has more experience and Skill than you._'

"Dammit." He cursed once more as he turned his suit around and made his way to the Vesalius.

My grip on the controls of the Katana tightened.

"I'll get you for this," I said as the vacuum tore me away from the Shadow scythe, the mobile suits shaking. "Do you hear me? I'll make sure justice comes down on your head for what you've done here!" Then there was a large shake in the Katana, the Concussive shock from the shake slammed my head on the Katana's controls, and I blacked out.


	5. Phase 4: HellFury

Adam stared out at the debris field of what had been his home for a few days short of a year. But now it was gone. Nothing more than dust in the wind.

"_X9… ta… 05 Str… 10… cer… ash…_" a static filled voice called over the radio.

A few seconds later, it came back, this time at full strength. "_X900 Katana, GAT-X301 Slash, GAT- X105 Strike,GAT-X117 Demon,GAT-X550 Orca, GAT-X020 Archer, GAT-X053 Wolverine, please respond._"

"This is the Orca," called Adam over the radio. "Is that you _Archangel_?"

"_Affirmative Orca,_" the voice of Ensign Badgiruel answered. "_What's your status?_"

"Shaken but I'm okay."

"Can you see the Other G-Weapons?"

Adam took a quick look around. He spotted the _Archangel_ in the distance, but couldn't see any of his friends' machines.

"No, I can't see them."

"_Very well then. Return to the ship._"

"On my way."

He started to make his way back to the ship as Ensign Badgiruel continued to call the others. A few seconds later, Kira responded, "_Strike here. I'm fine._"

"_Do you have the ship's position?_" asked Badgiruel.

"_Yes,_" replied Kira.

"_Then return to the ship._"

"_Right._"

Meanwhile, Adam had made it about a third of the way to the _Archangel_ when he spotted a blinking light. A closer inspection revealed a damaged Heliopolis lifeboat.

"_Archangel_. I've found a damaged lifeboat out here. I'm bringing it in," he called over the radio.

"_What? Who gave you authorization to do that?_" demanded Badgiruel.

_Oh, you gotta be kidding me. _He thought.

"I'm bringing this lifeboat in."

"_You can't just bring in a civilian lifeboat without proper authorization._"

Chris shook his head and pushed some of the buttons next to the radio, filling the radio with static. "What was that _Archangel_? You're breaking up. I didn't get that last transmission. You can tell me when I come aboard with the lifeboat."

Adam then turned off the radio, picked up the lifeboat and headed towards the _Archangel_. He formed a small smile. _I love doing that. _He thought.

Natarle resisted the urge to mutter a few curses at Adam, and instead continued calling for the other G-Weapons. She repeated the Mobile suit's names again. "Jordan Takeo, Corrine Leese, Sarah Lenix, Scout Lenix, John Cypher, Christopher Thake, if you can hear me, then please, res—"

"_For the love of god, Call me Darknal!_" came the voice of the Purple eyed teenager over the radio suddenly. "_Sorry about that. I would've spoken up earlier, but I don't really understand much about electronic warfare. Given how close I was to the ZAFT ships, I was worried they might detect a return transmission._"

"You saw the ZAFT ships?" asked Natarle, intrigued.

"_Yeah,_" said Darknal. "_I saw them taking in the remaining GINN's , Aegis, Rosso and Shadow scythe. I wanted to be certain they wouldn't see me moving._"

"Can you confirm the number of enemies? Lieutenant La Flaga reported two ships, a destroyer and a frigate, but we want to be sure," said Natarle.

"_Looks like they got renforcements." _Darknal said. "_I'm now counting 5 ships. Three Lurasia class frigates, and two Nazca-Class Destroyers…but it seemed that one Nazca and two of the Lurasia's were pulling out, thank god for that._" Then, almost absentmindedly, he added, "_If I recall correctly, Orb intelligence claimed that Rau Le Creuset's new flagship was called the _Vesalius_…_"

"You have access to Orb intelligence?" asked Natarle, drawing shocked looks from those around her.

"_Not anymore,_" said Darknal. "_It's just something I overheard, don't worry about it. Anyways, I'm almost there, so I'll see you when I get aboard._"

Corrine groaned as consciousness returned to her, her head aching from when it smashed against the cockpit when Heliopolis fell apart "No," she whimpered as she saw the debris float around her "I've failed."

"_No, we've failed._" John's sad voice filtered through the radio as his face popped up on the video link "_I'm sorry Corrine, if only-_"

"Don't," she whispered surprising John "We did our best, and the only people who got hurt are the ones who refused to evacuate to the shelters when the warning came on."

"_Yeah,_" he whispered back giving a sad smile "C'mon_, let's get back to the Archangel, I've already reported that we are alive and well, Adam, and Darknal are fine to, We're still looking for Sarah, and Jordan, but I'm sure there fine. Scout managed to get onboard before the station collapsed._"

Corrine nodded in relief as she maneuvered her suit beside John's as they started back to the Archangel.

First thing I noticed when I regained consiouness, was that my head hurt like hell. _Fuck! _I thought. _Did I get hit by a brick?_ I shook off the pain, and blinked a few times to clear my vision. I then looked at the view screen of the Katana, and felt my heart sink. "…no…" I muttered. Heliopolis…was destroyed. Debrie filled the space that was once my home.

"No…no NO!" I shouted punching the screen in fury. "Damnit! First my brother, then my parents, not this!" I felt so useless! Almost as if everything I did got screwed up. I then noticed a twinkling light, I looked to see the Slash floating nearby. _Sarah! _

I quickly sped the Katana forward, and activated the Comm. "Sarah?" I asked. "Sarah, are you alright?" No reply. "Sarah!" I said, louder. Now I got a reply. "J..Jordan?" A soft voice said. I slouched in releaf. "Sarah…" I said. "Are you alright?" "Y-y-y-yes." She stuttered. "But…Heliopolis…" "I know…" I said. "I'm…sorry." "You did your best Jordan." She said, she appeared on the screen. "If we're lucky, nobody got hurt."

I looked away. "Oh right..." she said, remembering my parents. "…Sorry." "Don't be." I said. "Like now, there was nothing you could have done. Its all my fault." "Y-you did you best, Jordan!" she said. "We all did our best to save our home." "Ya…your right." I said, turning to face her. "Can your suit move?" I asked.

She flicked a few switches, her engines egnighted, but then they shorted out. "Its damaged." She said. "The engines are offline." "Come on." I said, I had the Katana grab the Slash by its hand. "I'll carry ya back." She smiled. "Bringing back any memories?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Ya…" she said. "When we first met."

FLASHBACK

6 Years ago

Sarah crouched down behind a large green Dumpster. She got lost from her Sister, and her parents, and now a group of thugs chased her through the alley's of Orb. _Why didd'nt they leave me alone? _She thought as she hugged her knees. One of the bullies kicked her, and now her leg hurt a lot. She had a lot of other bruses, and cuts. _Why did they hit me? I never even met them before! _She thought, on the verge of crying.

"Hey, are you alright?" A calm voice said. Sarah startled, and looked up. Standing a few feet in front of her, crouching down was a boy just as old as she was. She never met this boy before, would he start hitting her too? She backed away, her back now against the Dumpster. "Hey, don't worry." The kid said, kneeling down more. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?"

Sarah looked at the boy. He had Short brown hair, looking like it was cut recently. And he had deep brown eyes. He was also wearing a Red-and-black shirt, with blue jeans, and a blue Jacket. It was the eyes that she looked deeply into. They were…peaceful. His face was reassuring, and she felt…safe with this boy…even though she never met him before, she felt something with him.

"S-s-Sarah L-Lenix." She stuttered, tightening her Grip on her hurting legs. The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you Sarah." He said. "My name is Jordan Takeo. Are you alright Sarah?" Sarah calmed down slightly. "N-no." she said. "My legs hurt, my left really bad. And I'm…cold."

Jordan thought for a moment, he then took on his Blue jacket and put it on Sarah's shoulders, witch she blushed ever so slightly too. "That alittle better?" Jordan Asked, Sarah nodded. "Yes." She said. "But my legs still hurt." "Where do you live?" Jordan asked. "If you want I can…" he blushed alittle. "…carry you home?" She thought about it for a moment. "…Tushiki street, 106." She said. "Really? Wow I live at 105!" he said. "Strange we never met." Sarah smiled.

Then he helped her onto his back. "Wow, your light Sarah." He said, witch she blushed in embarisment too. "Hey, do you have any friends?" Jordan asked. Sarah grew sad again "No, I don't," she admitted "Just my sister, and my Parents really...but nobody else." "Well you do now!" Jordan shouted. Sarah had a shocked expression on her face before smiling widely and giving Jordan a tight hug from behind as he blushed. "Thank you, so much!" She said. "D-Don't mention it!" he stuttered out, blushing even more causing her to lauph.

"Sarah!" A voice called out. The two turned to face another girl, slightly taller than Jordan, and Sarah. She was running forward, her brown hair was just as short as Sarah's at ear-length, and with brown eyes. She also at the moment had he hands into red fists. "I swear if you hurt my sister I'm gonna-!" she yelled as she raised her fists. "Sis, wait!" Sarah shouted, causing her to stop in her tracks. "B-but Sarah-" she said, but she was cut off by Sarah. "He's not mean!" She said. "He's nice…he helped me!" For a good few seconds, the three staired at eachother.

Then the girl sighed. "Sorry." She said to Jordan. "I diddnt mean to scare ya." "Naw, ya diddnt scare me." Jordan said, smiling. "Jordan Takeo." The girl smiled. "Scout Lenix." She said. "If you haven't guessed, I'm Sarah's older sister." She then looked at the condition her sister was in, and she gasped. "S-Sarah!" she said, running to her side. "What happened to you?" "Some people chased me." She said, still memerized from when she was attacked. "They kept hitting me…they wouldn't stop…" she continued to hold back the urge to cry.

Scout bit her lip, feeling that she should have been there. "I'm…so sorry." She managed to get out. "Its ok." Sarah said. "Good thing is, I made a new friend!" Scout raised an eyebrow, she then looked at Sarah, then at Jordan, and then back to Sarah. Then she smiled. "Well at least one good thing happened." She said. "Come on, let's go home." "Actually, I was taking her home." Jordan said. "She said her legs hurt, so I'm carrying her there." Scout nodded. "Ok, then." She said. "Well, lead the way."

END FLASHBACK

"I still can't believe how low people sink to." I said, as we moved towards the Archangel. "What kind of sick group of people would beat up a little girl?" "People that really hate coordinators." Sarah said grimly. "We both know how bad things can get all too well." I nodded. "I hope that the Orb police got those bastards." I said when we entered the hanger.

Recently Adam had also shown up with a life-pod. People were just beginning to get out. Once the Slash docked into the hanger, followed by my own machine, Adam and Darknal greeted us. "Took ya'll long enough." Adam said. "Well, were here now, arnt we?" Sarah said. "But the Slash got damaged." "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Darknal said. "We are on a military ship after all. By the way, Kira arrived a little while ago, while John and Corrine are about to land. And as you previously saw, Adam found a Heliopolis Life pod."

"I bet that Natarle girl was mad at that." I said, earning a chuckle from Adam. "You could say that." He said, smirking. At that moment, the Demon landed walked into the hanger, followed by the Wolverine. I smiled. "Looks like we all made it back in one piece." I said, earning a nod from the others.

John and Corrine touched down and guided their suits into the hanger before parking the suits onto the bracing and recharging platforms and stepping out.

Pushing off from the Wolverine Corrine allowed herself a moment to adjust to the feeling of a Zero-gee environment before making her way over to too John who was floating nearby the escape pod. He smiled reassuringly as he slipped an arm around her shoulder as he held her close to him "Don't worry," he soothed "I'm sure your parents are fine."

Corrine only bit her lip gently as she pushed herself deeper into the embrace "I know, but I still worry." She admitted. "Well at least we're all safe." Jordan said as he floated over to the pair, followed by Adam, Darknal, and Sarah. "I'll admit, that could have gone a lot worse. But from what I saw, most of the civilians made it out in one piece. So the odds that ya'll's parent's are alive is a lot better." Corrine nodded. Not saying anyting about Jordan saying "Your parents" and not "our parents"

"Corrine! John! Adam! Sarah!" a shout called their attention to the pod where Flay had just exited and had spotted them "Are we on a ZAFT ship?" she asked in fear.

"No, this is a prototype EA vessel." John responded as soothingly as his patience allowed, he never really could stand the girl, to prim and proper really. And most of the others felt the same…but she was still a friend of ours, and engaged to marry Sai.

"No way you're lying!" Flay gasped "Those are _Mobile Suits_."

John groaned as he felt a headache coming on, Jordan noticed and tried not the chuckle. "Their EA prototypes," Corrine responded before John, thankfully "C'mon Sai is here to."

"Sai's here!" Flay exclaimed hopefully.

Mess Hall

John sighed in relief as they left Flay with Sai and the others to explain everything to the red-head '_That girl give me a headache just by speaking._' He moaned to himself as he and Corrine made their way through the hallways to the dorm they had occupied last night when Mu intercepted them. "What's up Hawk, and make it quick were tired." John commented and punctuated it with a yawn.

Mu only gave snort as he passed the two of them packages "Here these are your uniforms," he explained "John, the captain decided to have you as her second in command on the ship and direct control of the pilots."

John raised an eyebrow as Corrine looked slightly bewildered "Let me get this straight, she wants _me_, one of the guys who left the EA after slaughtering lord knows how many _EA_ soldiers at Junius Seven?" he as incredulously "IS she on something, cause I'll have what she's having."

Mu laughed out loud at his comment and his confused expression "She want you to be her second because you have actual combat experience and, unlike me or Badgiruel you have the trust of the civilian pilots and a portion of the civilians from the escape pod _and_ most of the mechanical crew led by Murdoch." He explained as he repeated what Murrue said to him before she sent him to give the news and deliver the uniforms.

John sighed as he tucked the package under his arm "Fine, but I'm going to bed." He moan as he started walking again only for Mu to stop him once more.

"You have your own quarters now John," Mu said "All of the crew does, but we're having to double up due to space constraints, as it is I'm bunking with Neumann, the ships pilot, Sarah and Scout will be sharing a room because their sibling, Adam, Darknal, Kira and Jordan got there rooms too, and unfortunately the two of you will have to share a room as well." He added with a sly smirk.

John and Corrine blinked at the blond before John groaned once again and rubbed his fingers together. "You had something to do with that didn't you." He stated as Mu whistled innocently while corrine was fighting down a blush that threatened to overtake her, but was failing miserably.

"Anyways I'll show ya to your quarters." Mu said after being forced to dodge a half-hearted punch from John.

After Mu guided them to their room Corrine stepped into the bathroom and quickly discarded her civilian clothes and changed into the under garments that was provided realizing that she couldn't wear her uniform to bed she started blushing furiously '_I'll Kill that guy._' She swore as she thought of that bastard blond before she noticed something other than her uniform in the package. It was a simple white shirt that was a couple of sizes too large for her, but would work well for sleeping in. '_Well, maybe I'll just kick him in the nads tomorrow._' She amended with a smirk as she put the shirt on before gathering up her clothes and exited.

John promptly blushed a light shade of pink when he saw that Corrine was only wearing an oversized shirt as she giggled at his flustered expression she stole a light kiss before he gather his own stuff and entered the bathroom and exited a short while later in a pair of boxers and a shirt and smiled at the form of Kira curled up in one of the beds fast asleep. "Good night Corrine." He whispered softly as he pulled the covers over her before tuning the light off and climbed into his own bed and promptly fell asleep.

"The legged ship will go one of two ways," Rau announced as the Crueset Team stood around the briefing table on the bridge "They will either make a straight line for the moon to rendezvous with the 5th fleet, _or_ they will go for Artimis base and resupply there."

"Where do you believe they will go commander?" Nicol asked curiously.

"Normally I would say they would go to Artimis," Rau admitted with a frown "But with the Demon lord aboard I cannot say for certain."

"Why is that?" Eric asked in confusion.

"He has an annoying habit of proving us wrong any chance he gets." Pixy stated in annoyance "I don't know if I will strangle the guy for causing us so much trouble or shake his hand for his genius, probably both."

"Hn." Matthew grunted in agreement as he eyed the map "They will most likely go to Artimis."

"Agreed," Rau said nodding his head "Let us wait and see what their move shall be." "Sir," Ades said. "We have reseved a transmission from the _Apollo, _they should be here with renforcements within the hour." Rau smiled. "That will make things easier on us." He said. "And knowing Commander Johnson's team, either way we'll have the upper hand."

Unknown to either Rau la Cruset, or the _Archangel, _small battle group of Zaft ships were not too far from Heliopolis. Consisting of Two _Nazca-_Class Destroyers, and one _Aztec-_class Battleship, partucuarly the _Hades. _

The _Aztec _class Battleship is the latest in Z.A.F.T space forces. So far, only five have been commissioned. This one had a blood red Body from Bow to stern. Armed with four 117cm high-energy beam cannons, four 100mm duel-railguns, 20 58mm CIWS, and a gasping length of 330 meters.

And this ship, was commanded by the infamous "Devil of Endymion", Zar Hellfurry. The Devil watched Rau la Cruset's ships in a holding pattern, while their scan's clearly reveal the location of the _Archangel _as their intelligence called the ship.

"So this is the Earth Alliance's new toy?" He complimented. "I must say, for Naturals they have come a long way." "Commander Zar, should we attack?" Captain Dren asked. Zar chuckled. "No, not yet Captain." Zar said. "A true front-line soldier doesn't run off into battle. You need to see what you enemy is capable of. Continue holding, and out of sensor range of both the _Versalius _and _Archangel. _Let's see how my old friend deals with this…situation."

"Yes sir." Dren said. Zar then sat down in his Chair. _If intelligence is correct. _He thought. _And If John Cypher is piloting again…_he smiled. _What fortune. _He thought. _The board is set. And after four years, its all come down to this._


	6. Phase 5: Phase shift Down

John's Dreamscape

_Explosions flashed through the sky as a 16-year old John weaved through the endless tide of GINNs that ZAFT had sent out to destroy the base at Endymion. Raising his rifle John started returning fire at the one's targeting him and his squad. '_They must really fear the capabilities of the Moebius Zero if they sent three of their fleets to wipe the Zero corps base._' He thought to himself as he continued to punch through the GINNs that were attacking the base "Have they made contact with Headquarters yet?" he asked his squad mate and close friend Mu la Flagga._

_"_Not yet no,_" Mu stated as his Zero's Gunbarrels destroyed a GINN that got too close to the third member of their squad Alvin H. Davenport, aka Chopper who had a silver colored GINN "_For some reason We can't get through._"_

_"_There is some kind of interference with our long range communications_" Hans Grimm a pilot of a Sky blue GINN High Maneuver type speculated "_ZAFT must be breaking out some new toys._"_

_"_I hate it when they do that._" Chopper complained as he returned the favor by disabling a GINN that was on Mu's tail._

_"_I hear that_" John sighed, "_I just hope that this damn war would end already._" Flipping his GINN he fired her rail guns blasting away a GINN that tried to take him from behind._

_"Got that straight," Ryu said in his "Liberated" Zaft prototype Mobile suit, the X as his beam saber pierced a cockpit of a GINN before throwing it at a second GINN as it exploded taking said GINN with it "Grimm any idea's on where the interference is originating from?"_

_"_Just give me a sec,_" Grimm responded as he rolled away from a series of shots from a GINN "_Got it, it's at the center of the fleet though._"_

_"_Son of a bitch._" Chopper cursed. "_Any ideas?_" John asked._

_"_Don't tell me you're thinking of charging straight in Commander._" Chopper pleaded in alarm_

_"_Alright then, I won't tell you, I'll order you to._" John retorted seriously "_Ryu you take point and show'em just how good that suit of your is. I'll give you some covering fire. Grimm, Mu, Chopper Follow our lead._"_

_"Yes sir!" Ryu confirmed with a grin as he drew out his Hyper Impulse Cannon and took the point of the V formation the squad took up "Besides Chopper don't you remember our motto?"_

_At once the entire squad chanted "_Make the Impossible Possible_." As Mu retracted his Gunbarrels and the others drew their weapons, and accelerated to the ZAFT fleet._

_As they charged forward the other Zero pilots seeing the legendary Wardog Squad started taking the fight to the enemies rallied around them and joined them in a charge that would be remembered for ages to come. Leading the pack Ryu quickly activated what made the ZGMF-X9990 Codename: X so dangerous "Firing Positron Cannon!" he shouted as the prototype "X" Cannon on his mobile suit activated launching a massive wave of energy that punched a massive hole into in the Zaft fleet's forces. _

_John punched through the armor of the GINNs disabling some and destroying others as his sniper-like accuracy pick off many who approached him and his CGUE finished off anyone lucky enough to get close to him as the Zero's, and Allied GINN's, and the X behind him opened up with their own weapons raining bullets upon the ZAFT fleet._

_Unfortunately as the battle wore on more and more of the Zero's started to fall, even with the advantage of their wired Gunbarrels and each pilots spatial awareness, their small contingent were no match for the endless tide that was the ZAFT fleet. Grimm swerved out of the way of rifle fire of one only to be met by the heavy sword of another "_Grimm!_" Chopper yelled. "I'm alright!" Grimm replied on the Radio. "But my GINN's left arm is toast. And the right leg is offline. I've gotta pull back." "Pull Back Grimm." John replied, relieved his teammate was still alive. _I don't want a repeat of Bartlett and Nagase. _He thought._

_Ryu plunged head first into the swarm of GINN descending upon them tearing through them. "I'm running low on power guys." Ryu said. "I have enough for one more shot, and I've gotta head back and recharge." "Do it." John said. "Me, Mu and Chopper can handle things." With that, Ryu brought his X Cannon to bear, the X on its back glowed as he prepared another shot, and another beam of Blue and White light blasted out, melting anther few Dozen GINN's, and a Lurasia class Frigate."That's it." Ryu said. "I gotta fall back. Good luck guys." With that Ryu Hissanaga, in his mobile suit headed back to base._

_John tore another GINN apart while his rifle shot through a cockpit of another and his thrown Katana pierced yet another one. "Mu, Chopper, Form up!"_

_Following his advice the other two remaining squad members flew up beside him as they continued to punch their way through the screen of GINNs blocking them from their objective. After finally punching through the trio started weaving through the anti air fire from the Battle ships in the main fleet as they tried to shoot down the remaining members of Wardog Squad._

"_SHIT!" Chopper yelled out. John turned around to see Chopper in his GINN get hit by a blast of AA fire. "Chopper, are you alright?" Mu asked. "Ya, ya I'm fine." He said. "Got some damage though." "Chopper, Bail out!" John said as he emptied his last few rounds of his rifle into a GINN. "I'll pick you up, and take you back to base." There was a pause on the radio. "I can't." Chopper said. "The door won't open, and my Emergency eject switch isn't working either." Then, Chopper accelerated towards the enemy Flagship. "Chopper? Just keep trying!" John shouted. "Chopper!" Chopper laughed."Ahh, I'm gonna miss that voice." Chopper said. _

_"Chopper?" John asked in confusion as he turned around only to see Chopper's Silver GINN Kamikaze their target ship right where the engine would be causing a chain reaction blowing the ship up. "CHOPPER!" him, along with Mu, Grimm, and Ryu who saw their teammate Ram into the ship as they fell back, cried out. John's eyes widening in fear as he hoped beyond hope that he would see his GINN burst through the explosion like he had see many times before only to be damaged beyond what any bullet could hope to accomplish as he and the others stared in horror. _First Bartlett, then Nagase, now Chopper? _He thought. His squad was falling apart!_

_John suddenly had a vision of a Crimson Red Crystal spiraling through a black background before it shattered in a White explosion of light causing a wave of clarity to wash over him and his eyes to morph to Crimson Red colored with silted demonic pupils, letting out a roar that many survivors would report to be demonic in nature John charged the Shocked GINNs that surrounded them as Mu, Grimm, and Ryu watched in utter awe._

"CHOPPER!" John shouted as he jerked out of his dream shooting up in his bed completely drenched in cold sweat shaking as tears streaked his face.

"John," Corrine asked in concern moving over to his bed his shout having woken her up "What's wrong?"

John suddenly pulled Corrine closer to him surprising her slightly before she wrapped her arms around John reassuringly and started rubbing his back as sobs racked his body. They remained like this for awhile as John calmed down and recovered from his dream "Thank you Corrine." He whispered gratefully as he remained in her embrace.

"You're welcome Corrine," she whispered back "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was a dream about the battle of Endymion," he explained after a couple seconds of silence.

"That day Chopper died. He was the Joker of the group, nobody couldn't like him…but even before we lost him, we lost two other squad members before the battle. Nagase, she was brave, beautiful, smart, and like everyone else in the squad, slightly insane." He chuckled with Corrine as he remembered his old squad. "Ryu, aka the Dragon of the Round table. He came up with the insane plans and had the skills to pull it off. Grimm, Rookie, but he was always willing to fight for what he believed in. There was also Captain Bartlett. We were his 'Nuggets' as he called us. He trained us from day one from how to fight, to how to get drunk like a Mobile suit pilot." He paused at the mention of his old Captain.

"We had two mottos one was from Mu and our most known 'We make the impossible possible', than one from me 'those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are less than trash'. Me and Chopper were best friends; each of us would look after the other." Ryu admitted to Corrine as he pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes "He died when he rammed his Custom GINN into the ZAFT flagship that was carrying a Jamming device that blocked off long-range communications."

Closing his eyes he allowed a few tears to slip down his face in regret "That was not the worst part though, afterwards I, I went completely berserk, destroying anyone who got in my way, all of the Zero pilots save Mu died during that battle due to the ZAFT attack, and when I stepped out of the cockpit of my mobile suit Mu said that for the briefest of seconds, my eyes became demonic, and any survivor from ZAFT and Mu reported that just before I went berserk I let out a draconic roar that filled the airwaves, that alone caused me to earn the nickname Demon Lord."

Once he finished his story John let out a massive sigh that was filled with sadness as he separated from Corrine and looked down at the floor not meeting her eyes "John," Corrine whispered gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up and meet her concern filled eyes "That must have been terrible for you, having to carry that."

John smiled sadly at Corrine "It is," he whispered hoarsely "Harder than you can imagine, I pray that I can redeem my own failures not only at Endymion but at Junius Seven, and the rest of my squad as well. I've done a lot in that regard, like teaching you guys about mobile suit design so that you would not have to go through what I did," he gave a rueful snort "Look at well _that_ turned out though."

"Stop," Corrine said sternly surprising John "We chose to get in the cockpit of those Gundams. _It is_ _not your fault._"

John smiled at Corrine thankfully and gave a small chuckle "Yeah, I suppose it isn't," he admitted before he blinked and looked at Corrine in confusion "Wait _Gundams?_"

Corrine smiled sheepishly as she gave a small blush "An Acronym that I saw during the boot-up sequence." She explained. "Also, Jordan told me that was the name of that Model he made for his parents, Gundam. Remember?"

"Gundam," John said as if testing out the word than grinned "Definitely sounds better than _G-weapon_."

Corrine smiled brightly her boyfriend glad that he was smiling again, and yawed "Now let's go back to sleep shall we?" she asked and made to too stand up only to be stopped by John.

"Mind staying with me for the rest of the night?" he asked softly looking at Corrine with a plaintive look.

Corrine smiled at sat back down before pushing John down and crawled under the covers with him resting her head on his shoulder "Of course I don't mind John." She said settling herself in and gave him a kiss on the lips "If it's you, than I would never mind."

John blinked before smiling and kissed Corrine back before pulling her close "Thank you," he whispered as they drifted off back to sleep "I love you."

"I love you too John."

Adam laid on one of the bunks while Kira, Scout, and the others were talking amongst themselves. Adam was tired at the moment and didn't really feel like talking. He also wished he hadn't left his guitar in the Professor's lab. None of them had seen hide nor hair of Jordan since he'd landed in the hangar.

The ship suddenly shook for a moment.

"What was that?" asked Flay Allster.

"I think we're on the move," said Chris. "Where we're going, I don't know."

"Ah, Kira, Adam, Darknal, Sarah, Scout there you are," said Mu as he entered the set of bunks they were sitting at. "Both Murdoch and Louise asked me to tell you that because we're so understaffed; you guys are to be responsible for maintaining your machines."

"Our machines?" said Kira. "When did they become our machines?"

"I have to agree with Kira. Don't these machines belong to either Morgenroete or the Earth Forces?" asked Darknal as he sat up.

"Technically, you're right. But for the moment, it's been decided that since you're the only ones who can use them, they're your machines."

"Sure, we piloted those machines twice but we're not soldiers," argued Kira.

"So the next time they attack and you refuse to pilot it, those will be your last words, huh?" said Mu.

"I have to agree with him, Kira. Until we get to an Earth Forces base and we can disembark, everyone here is in danger. And at the moment, we're the only ones who can protect the ship and the people on board," said Darknal. "But what about Jordan?"

"Already down in the hangar working on the Katana," said Mu. "He seems pretty attached to it. And he's trying to figure something out about it. You'd have to ask him. Anyways, Kira, he's right. You have the power to make a difference. Why not put it to good use? We have very little time, including time to think it over," said Mu before he walked away.

Adam sighed. "Well Kira, should we go down to the hanger?"

"This isn't… I…" Kira mumbled out before running off.

"Kira!" shouted Tolle and Mir.

"We'll go talk to him," said Darknal.

"Hold on minute." said Flay. "You mean that you four, Kira, and Jordan were piloting those mobile suits?"

"Yes," said Sai. "Along with Corrine and John. And get this; John Cypher is one of the famous EA coordinator aces from three years ago, The Demon lord! And you know how one of the mobile suits brought in the lifeboat you were on. Well, the pilot of that mobile suit was Adam."

Flay turned to Adam "You? You were the one?"

"Yeah."

"But why would any of you be piloting mobile suits?" she asked.

"Well, Kira, Sarah, her sister, Darknal, Jordan, Corrine, John, and I are Coordinators," he replied. "And just to tell you, if you're one of those people who discriminate against Coordinators, then do us all a favor and don't say anything."

Adam and Darknal stood up and headed towards the hanger.

Sarah watched Adam and Darknal walk away. But her mind was still on Jordan. Ever she met him, he had been bitter towards people who discriminated again Coordinators or Naturals, or in the case of Blue Cosmos, utterly hated.

Of course, things had been different for the first month and a half after Junius 7. During that time, he became angry at just about everyone and everything who messed with him, or herself. He picked fights with just about anyone. Sometimes he won. Other times he didn't. She had feared that they'd find him dead in an alley before long. Then, about a month and a half after the attack, She heard that his Grandfather, whoever that was, paid him a visit from Orb. His second night there, he took Jordan out for a couple of hours. Only those two knew what was said and done. But when they returned, both were beaten up.

After that, Jordan had begun to change. His anger at the world faded away. He stopped going out and picking fights with people. He still got into fights but now he only fought to protect himself and others. But he would release all hell if Sarah or Scout were in Danger.

Sarah would admit, she liked Jordan…but she didn't really know _how _much she liked him. As a friend? That was for sure, but was it more? And if not, could it become more that just friends? She honestly didn't know the answer…at least not yet.

Seeing the uncertainly in Flay's eyes, Sarah spoke, "My sister, Kira, the others, and myself may be Coordinators. But we aren't with ZAFT."

"There still one of us. Treasured friends," said Mir. "I see…" said Flay softly, though there was a bit of unconscious animosity in her voice.

I was continuing to work with the Katana. I still had no idea how that thing's energy battery was still at 100%. Let me tell ya I was confused. At first, I didn't worry about it, seeing that I was protecting my friends at the time. But now that we got a chance to calm down a bit, I've taken some time to check out the Katana's Engine. So far…nothing. It looks like a normal Gundam power generator from what I've seen on the other machines. "Ok, well I'm lost." I said as I banged my head on the Katana. But that was when I saw it. "What the hell?" I asked nobody. It was a small code-box. On it was a keyboard. "What are you doing here?" I asked the keyboard with no reply. I pressed the "Enter" key, and then a set of letters appeared on the small screen. "PASSWORD:" it said. "Shit." I said. And I started thinking of a Proper password. For a minute I thought about it, Then It hit me. I then typed into the Pad: "Gundam" I said as I typed the word. I clicked enter. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then suddenly, part of the engine…opened up. And then out came…something from the engine. And to be honest…I had no clue what it was. It was attached to a pair of handle-like objects attached to the engine. It was Spherical in shape, the sides of the exterior were silver steel colored, but its very center had a glowing blue light. "What have we here?" I said. I then took a closer look at the strange object. I then noticed a set of Letters on the Silver part of the Object. "Advance…Reactor…Core?" I said as I read it out loud. _Well, for now I'll just call it "A.R.C" for short now. _I thought. _But what the hell is it? It's definitely not a Nuclear reactor…otherwise I'd be exposing myself to harmful Rad's. But what is it really?_ I shook my head. _Why the hell am I complaining? _I thought. _Its infinite power! I should be able to protect my friends better now with this…regardless I have no idea what it really is. _

Kira stood in the hanger, staring up at the Strike. Thinking of La flaga's last words. "I may know how to operate the mobile suit," said Kira. "But that doesn't mean I can fight in a battle." "Then what will we do?" asked Darknal, and Adam coming up behind Kira. Kira looked at them. "Guys…" he started. "Is it wrong to fight to protect others?" Adam said. "Kira…I…I killed two people today. Sure, I felt rotten inside, but by killing them, I may have saved not just our friends, but everyone on this ship." Jordan then came up to the small group "Kira," Jordan said. "Sometimes, it's necessary to fight. If not unavoidable. If it's wrong to fight, then is it also wrong to protect?" Kira was silent after that. "Kira, I've lost to damn much in this war already." He continued. "First my Older brother, and now I've lost both of my parents. Sure I may still have a few relatives back home, but not even all of them together can fill the void of a missing mother and father…or brother." He gazed away, but quickly regained focus on the now. "But I swear," he said in a very serious tone, and face. "Rau La Cruset may take my home, and that bastard that killed my parents may have done just that. But I will not tolerate losing my friends! I will fight to protect this ship no matter what. I don't care if you fight or not Kira. It's your right to choose. But if you have the power to protect, if you have the ability to save those you care about, then you should do just that. No more, no less." For a few minutes, the group stood there in the hanger.

Later

_Archangel, John and Corrine's room_

John groaned as he woke up to an alarm clock going off causing the weight on his chest to shift in annoyance "God damn blasted machine." Corrine groaned in annoyance as she slowly sat up with a large yawn and slapped the off button "Morning John."

"Mornin'," John greeted wearily as he sat up smiling at Corrine as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and chuckled "Nice hair."

Blinking Corrine ran a hand through her hair and winced as it ran into tangles "Dammit, I hate bed head." She moaned as they climbed out of bed.

"Go and have a shower first Corrine," John said as he started stretching "I need to go through some exercises anyways."

Nodding Corrine gathered her uniform and stepped into the bathroom as John began to go through some Tai Chi katas to stretch his body before he started going through some of his more serious katas that he had pick up during his travels and his stint in the military, Corrine walked out of the bathroom wearing the EA's female volunteer uniform but the shirt was the same blue that the strike had and was wearing a white miniskirt just as John was going through a series of kicks that would have any regular guy wincing in pain with the fact that he was essentially doing splits making it very uncomfortable for those who weren't flexible enough.

"Wow," she breathed in amazement when he finished "That was amazing."

John grinned at Corrine's praise "Thanks, that one always did give me trouble," he admitted as he looked Corrine over as she blushed in embarrassment "You look good Corrine."

Still blushing Corrine smiled at him "Thank you, now go have shower stinky." She ordered sternly causing him to chuckle sheepishly.

"Right, right, I'm going." He assured as he picked up his uniform and entered the bathroom.

After his shower John stepped out wearing a modified volunteer uniform that had a shit similar to Mu's but Crimson red with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the Lieutenant bars on his chest and had the last three buttons undone along with black pants. Corrine gave a whistle "You look nice." She commented as he gave a slow spin with a grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you," he said right before someone knocked on the door "Just a sec!"

Going over he opened the door to reveal both Sarah and Scout wearing volunteer uniforms (Sarah-Shirt: Aqua blue with white edges, Miniskirt: white. Scout- Shirt: Orange, miniskirt: Yellow.) "Hey," Scout greeted as John let them in "So you guys got your uniforms to huh?"

"Yeah," John confirmed as he picked up his MP5 that he had thrown into the Demon when he had jumped in and started taking it apart and cleaning it "And the captain in her infinite wisdom decided to put me in as second in command and mobile suit commander."

"Ouch," Sarah commented with a wince of sympathy as Scout snorted "So what do we pilots need to do anyways?"

"Well for the most part I suggest you get to know your machine better while you help the maintenance crews maintain you mobile suits," John suggested after a moment of thought as he continued to clean the gun in his hand "Which by the way I will head down and do myself after I check in with Captain Ramius, or you can see if they have a shooting range and learn how to fire at the very least a handgun in the off chance you get shot down. And then you could go to the exercise room and work out."

The trio nodded as Sarah and Scout left to go to the hanger leaving Corrine and John alone once more. After closing the door Corrine walked up behind John and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and watched as he started putting his gun back together "How are you feeling?" she asked in concern.

"Better, definitely better," he reassured standing up and turned to face her wrapping his arms around her waist "Thank you for listening to me last night, I, I needed to get that off of my chest."

"John, I will always listen to you if you need to talk," she reassured "I just don't want you to become a crotchy old war vet with a bitter chip on his shoulder." She added with a grin causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, that would be sad." John agreed and kissed her firmly on the lips while running his hand through her hair while she pulled him in deeper into the kiss each forgetting their fears and worries, right up until the communications consol beeped making John go off on a colorful cursing spree before he answered "Cypher, what is it?" he asked as blunt as ever.

"Captain Ramius and Commander La Flaga want you in the briefing room." Natarle answered shortly still agitated that he was a higher rank than her.

"Understood Ensign, thank for the warning." He responded and cut the link missing the snort from Natarle "Right I gotta go, will you be alright?" he asked Corrine in concern.

Corrine only waved him off "I'll be fine John," she reassured "I'll just go down to the hanger and help out with the Wolverine's maintenance."

John smiled at her and kissed her once more before leaving the room and making his way to the briefing room to talk with Murrue and Mu.

Later

"I know we're in a critical situation," said Murrue. "But I have no intention of surrendering." Mu turned in his seat to look at Murrue curiously. "I refuse to hand over either this ship or the other G-weapons to ZAFT. We must get them safely to Atlantic Federation HQ, no matter what the risks are."

"Captain," said Natarle, after a moment of silence. "I recommend we select Artemis as our destination." "Artemis…?" said Murrue quietly, and somewhat doubtfully. "That's a Eurasian military satellite, right?" "The one with the umbrella shield?" said Darknal, turning his chair completely. "Hm," mumbled Natarle, nodding slightly. She then turned to the primary display screen, which brought up a general map of the area. "Given our present location, it is the most easily accessible allied outpost."

"Both the G weapons and this ship lack a recognition code acknowledged by our allies, right?" said Murrue. "The question remains: would Eurasia…?"

"I'm certainly aware," said Natarle, interrupting Murrue. "Of the fact that the _Archangel_ and the G weapons are both considered to be sensitive military secrets of the Atlantic Federation. However, should we set a course to the moon; you can't expect us to arrive there without encountering at least some resistance along the way. In addition, we left in a hurry and we weren't sufficiently supplied, which means were urgently in need of provisions."

"I realize that," said Murrue. "I have to say that even Eurasia will be sympathetic to our situation," said Natarle. "You've obviously never met Rear admiral Garcia." John said. Almost spitting at the name of the Admiral. "Bad history?" Darknal asked. "_Very _bad history between us." John replied.

"As it stands, the most practical course of action would be to avoid confrontation as much as possible, and re-supply at Artemis, where we could also attempt to contact Lunar Headquarters."

"Artemis is it?" asked Mu. "I wonder if everything will go exactly as planned." "Hard to say," said Murrue. "But it does seem to be our only viable option right now." "Prepare decoy," ordered Murrue. "As soon as the decoy has cleared the ship, we'll start the main engines and lay in a course directly to Artemis. We will then switch to inertial flight in order to avoid enemy detection. Now, level two battle stations. Reposition the ship as quickly as possible."

"A silent run until we reach the Artemis base," commented Mu. "It should take us about two hours," he estimated. "Now, it's up to luck." But then Darknal spoke up. "Wait." He said. "That's a waste."

"What's a waste?" Natarle asked the Pilot. "Well," Darknal said. "We're up against Rau La Cruset. A smart commander. He knows we'll either head for Artemis, or Lunar H.Q. But knowing him from what I've read, he'll probably think we're heading for Artemis anyway, due to it being a more well-defended station."

"Where are you getting at this?" Murrue asked, paying attention. Darknal smiled. "Listen up." he said, now grinning. "They don't call me 'Chess master' just because I win first place in the Chess tournament every year." He then explained his Plan in full to the officers. "You're Crazy." John stated. "…Unfortunately…" Mu said, trailing off. "I like Crazy." John said, grinning.

_Vesalius_

"Sir Contact!" one of the bridge crew reported suddenly causing all present to snap to attention "Major heat source heading towards Artemis Sir!"

"So we were right," Rau mused "Follow them but keep an eye out for any traps."

"Yes sir!" the crew chanted as they leapt to their tasks.

"I want you all to get to the hanger and get ready to launch," Rau ordered the red coats "If you cannot capture the mobile suit than destroy it, we cannot allow the EA to get their hands on them."

Snapping salutes the red coats made their way to the hanger and piled into their mobile suits 'Kira,' Athrun thought as images from the last battle flashed through his mind 'Why are you doing this? Why do you fight against your own people?'

Eric remembered when the Demon stopped him from capturing Corrine that time 'Is he the reason? Is he manipulating Corrine to fight for the EA, no, that doesn't make sense, if he was truly loyal to the EA than he would not have attacked the peacekeeper force at Junius Seven, and would have remained afterwards. So why do they fight against their own kind?'

"_5 Minutes out, All suits prepare for launch._"

John grinned ferally as he watched the mobile suits launch from the pursuing ships and made their way to the Heat Rocket they had launched earlier towards Artemis. "Alright you guys, get ready to launch, hit'em fast hit'em hard." He said over the radio alerting the others as he settled in and moved his suit to the catapult and watched as a 'Scylla' High Energy Cannon Shield was equipped to his suit. He was now in his flight suit that was mostly Black with a Red chest and shoulders while Chris wore a Mostly sea blue with white chest and shoulders.

Sarah wore a light blue with White chest and shoulders,

Scout's was Orange from head to toe, with a white stripe running down the middle.

Darknal's was a Dark green, with lighter green around the shoulders and kneecaps.

Corrine's was full Aqua blue.

And finally Jordan's was a White, with red on the chest, helmet, back, and stripes of red running down the legs and arms. (Kira wears the same one as the anime.)

Taking several Deep breaths he looked over the vid screens at the rookie pilots, Sarah and Adam were both fidgety and were looking a little green at the prospect of having to kill again, they had mostly dealt with it last night when they had both realized what they had done, thankfully Mu had been nearby and helped them get over it.

Scout was more ok with it; John guessed it was because she had to protect her sister no matter what.

Darknal was almost as green as Sarah, but he hid it a lot better than they did.

Jordan was probably the calmest out of all of them. Though John could see him taking deep breaths every now-and-then, he seemed to be in the best condition…other that John. Kira looked…odd. Like he was troubled by something. It wasn't the worry about killing that his face showed, but something else as the Aile strike pack attached to the Strike.

Corrine was looking apprehensive and was biting her lip anxiously. Switching to a private channel John opened it with Corrine "Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he looked at her over the video screen "You look a little pale."

"Is this channel secure?" Corrine asked nervously after getting a nod from John she continued "I know the pilot of the Rosso," she admitted "He's…my brother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to believe it at first."

"Corrine, it's alright," John soothed wishing he could hold her right now "If you want you can sit this fight out and I can disable and capture the Rosso."

"No, no," Corrine refused "That's alright, this is something that I've got to do. Thank you for offering though."

John nodded "Just let me know if you need help Corrine, I'll come running." He swore making Corrine smile gratefully.

"Thank you." She whispered before switching back to the squad link.

"_Trap is set, all units you are clear for launch._" Mir's voice came through the radio, turns out that after Natarle had talked to John, their friends had showed up at the bridge asking if they could volunteer and assist in some way.

"Understood." He said. The Katana was the first to the Catapult.

"Jordan Takeo, Katana Gundam, Lets Rock and Roll!" With that the Katana took off. John smirked. _Gundam. _He thought, _it'll spread like a wildfire now. _

"Chris Parker, Orca Gundam, Taking off!"

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike Gundam, Launching!"

"Scout Lenix, Guardian Gundam, Lets go!"

"Darknal, Archer Gundam, I'll snipe e'm!"

"Sarah Lenix, Slash Gundam, Launching!"

"Corrine Leese, Wolverine Gundam, Launching!"

_What I tell ya. _John thought as he stepped forward. "John Cypher, Demon Gundam, Engaging the Enemy!"

"Mu la Flagga, Moebius Zero Custom, Launching!" While the techs were repairing the Zero they had found a Gunbarrels Striker pack and decided to repurpose it so that Mu could do more damage to his opponents even with their phase shift.

"_Where the Hell are they!_" Yzak raged as they group of Gundams, two GINNs, and a GuAIZ drifted through an asteroid field and had found out that the heat source had disappeared completely surprising everyone completely.

"_Alright it's obvious that it was a decoy so everyone back to the-_" Athrun was cut off when a massive blast of blue-red energy blasted through the group narrowly missing the Spark surprising the entire group.

They snapped out of it when several heat sources appeared on their radars placing the suits _behind_ them. "_Dammit Scatter!_" Athrun ordered with everyone quickly complying as the Archer went into sniper mode and started exchanging fire with the Spark and the other GINN drawing them further into the asteroid field while Mu charged straight at Miguel (Now piloting his Orange custom GINN) forcing his attention onto him. Sarah and Scout faced off against Yzak and Dearka, Kira charged at Athrun, Jordan made best speed towards the Inferno, The Demon lord started fighting Pixy, leaving Corrine with Eric and Nicol.

"Nicol you go and help Pixy against the Demon, leave the Wolverine to me." Eric ordered as he dodged a shot from the said suit.

"_Are you sure, we stand a better chance if we-_"

"Please Nicol let me handle the Wolverine," Eric sounded almost pleading "The Demon is the bigger threat right now."

"_All right, but be careful._" Nicol warned before launching off into the direction that Pixy went.

Focusing on the Wolverine Eric brought up his shield and blocked a shot that would have blown the Rosso's head right off "Corrine! Stop this nonsense, you're only being used can't you see that?"

"I am _not_ being used Brother!" Corrine stated firmly "I had a choice and I chose the path that would allow me to protect my friends!" putting away her rifle Corrine drew out her beam saber and clashed with Eric "Why can't _you_ see that and just _leave us alone!_"

"But Corrine-"

"But nothing Eric! I know that we lost mom and dad at Junius Seven, but don't blame an entire race for the actions of a select few!"

"Dammit Corrine, they are to blame for everything, can't you see that? They started this war, they used nukes first."

"You're sounding like a kid in the schoolyard after a fight!" Corrine accused sharply as she ducked under a slash and slammed her shield into the torso of the Rosso throwing it back "Yes the EA started it, but they were being manipulated by Blue Cosmos!"

Eric only grimaced as he drew out his beam rifle and squared off against his own sister.

John fired his beam rifle at the enemy GuAIZ. The Grey-Orange GuAIZ skillfully dodged the shots. _I knew it._ He thought as he saw the mobile suit evade. _That fighting style, and that color scheme, its him. _John then opened a COMM to the GuAIZ. "Well, well." He said. "It really has been a while, Eh Pixy?" A small chuckle was his reply. "Hey, buddy, Still alive I see?" A voice replied. "It's been a while." John smirked. "Finally stopped with that Mercenary crap?" He asked. "Well it's about time is all I'll say." Pixy chuckled again as they continued to fire at one another. "Eh, decided it was time for out with the old, and in with the new." Pixy said. "But I see you're out of retirement now." "It's only temporary." John said. "Once my friends are off that ship, I'm going back to Orb." Pixy laughed again. "You always were stubborn." Pixy said. "Even though I understand you situation, I gotta mission to do. So don't expect special treatment" "I wouldn't even dream of it." John said as they drew there beam sabers, and clashed.

"Bring it on!" I shouted as I dueled it out with the Inferno. The two of us flew circles around each other. Ever blast from my beam rifle missed him by mear inches! _He's really good. _I thought. He returned the favor and fired its Rail gun, but missed. "Your gonna have to do better than that!" I said, directed at the Storm. "_What the?_" The pilot said. "_You sound awfully young to be piloting a mobile suit, natural._"

"Hey, I am 16 years old, buddy." I said as I charged with my katana sword. "And I'm no natural. I'm a coordinator!" The pilot of the Inferno, still fighting, stopped talking for a second. "_You're a coordinator?_" He asked. "Yup." I said. "So are my friends in the other Gundams. So please, let's keep the rasical slur at a minimum, ok?"I slashed at him with the katana.

The pilot laughed at that. "Big talk coming from a young rookie like you." I swung the sword again. He dodged it again, but was hit by a volley of Inglusadie rounds I fired. "Who's the rookie now?" I said.

"Hehe, you are pretty good." He said, as his Gundam reaved around."But tell me, why is a civilian, a coordinator no less, fighting for the earth forces?"

"Long story short," I said, firing a few beam rifles rounds at him. "Me, and a bunch of my other civilian friends are onboard the Archangel. So I'm just protecting this ship until we can get them off." The pilot of the Storm paused, but continued fighting. "I sympathize with you." He said. "But my orders are to destroy that ship. So I won't hold back." "Neither will I." I replied, and charged forward.

Bullets blasted freely from the barrels of the Guardian's Gatling as Kelsey wove through the hail of enemy fire, sending the occasional potshot towards her opponent.

Both were quick to tire of it, though.

Kelsey raised the Spark's shield directly into the stream of bullets, the anti-beam coating harmlessly dissipating the beam energy as she drove her machine forward at full speed towards her opponent.

Obviously not blind to what her opponent was capable of, Scout dropped the Gatling—or rather, _shot_ the entire shield off f the left arm—and shot both beam sabers from its wrist armor into its hands.

Kelsey smirked. That suited her just fine.

Popping the inner left wrist armor of the Spark open as she tossed away her shield, Kelsey shot a beam saber from the wrist. The Guardian and Spark had the same saber concealing wrist armor, and she was quick to put it to use for her.

Saber and sword clashed against twin sabers, the two machines—and more particularly their pilots—struggling for dominance once more.

"_Not bad,_" came Scout's voice over the radio. "_Care to give me a name?_"

"Why are you interested?" replied Kelsey as the two pushed away from one another. Scout let loose with the Guardian's chest rockets.

By nature, such heavy fire isn't exactly 'accurate', as the high rate of fire shakes the weapons, shifting the aim slightly. The Guardian, however, proved quite accurate with its weapons, and Kelsey was hard-pressed to avoid the attack. Quickly returning her beam saber to its storage space, Scout retrieved her shield, increasing her firepower and rained lead on the Spark.

Returning fire with her own cannons, Kelsey managed to force the Guardian to begin its own evasive maneuvers, further throwing Scout's aim off. The two spun around one another.

Yzak snarled as the Archer skillfully avoided his rifle fire while forcing Yzak to dodge the Archer's sniper rifle or risk getting damaged or destroyed when Dearka intervened launching a volley of missiles forcing the Archer to dodge the missile, unfortunately Dearka was unable to follow up due to the Orca blasting towards him guns blazing forcing Dearka to dodge or be ripped to shreds by the amount of missiles that the suit launched "What the hell are they packing in those suits?" Dearka asked plaintively.

"Don't know, don't care, I just want them to DIE!" Yzak shout in rage as he started fire multiple time but his rage _really_ affected his accuracy allowing the Archer to start attacking the Duel close range with his beam saber, unfortunately, that was a mistake as the Duel, as its name suggests is meant for Close-Combat, and there is a reason _why_ Yzak was chosen for the Duel, other than being a git, and that was his _much_ higher than average close combat scores. So using that natural gift he ducked under the Archer's swing and retaliated with a massive kick to the gut sending it tumbling back while Yzak drew out his beam saber and prepared for close combat with the recovering Archer.

Dearka cursed his luck as the Orca and Slash was _not_ a good match up for him with the Slash's higher maneuverability and the pilots definitely no slouch as they kept going in close forcing the Buster onto the defensive nearly the entire fight with his only main offence being his missiles and his 94mm high energy rifle, both being out stripped by the Slash's and the pilots abilities while the Orca was raining destruction with its missiles, beam rifle and rail guns '_Sometimes I hate my job._'

I accelerated the Katana and dodged the Inferno's beam saber. I drew out my katana sword. I charged forward, but the Inferno reacted quickly, and moved his own beam saber to block. "_Say, what's your name anyways?_" The pilot asked. "Why the hell would you care?" I asked back, and jumped back. "_Why not?_" He replied. "_Can't we be friendly while were fighting?_"

I thought about that for a second. "Jordan." I said. "How about you?" "_Rusty_." He said. "_Pleasure to meet you._"

"Oh no!" Kira shouted. I looked, in horror as his mobile suit's phase shift armor become depleted, and its blue and white color scheme turn into a dull grey. "Kira!" I shouted, and sped towards him. But the Aegis was also on its way. Suddenly, it was a race. And to be honest, I really hate races.

But luck was on my side today, and I reached Kira first. "Hang on!" I yelled, and grabbed the strike, and sped towards the archangel. "Scout, cover me!" I yelled. "I'm a little busy over here!" She replied. "Sparky here is really giving me a hard time!"

That's when the warning alarms ringed in the cockpit, I looked around, and the Aegis was right on our tail, almost with a lock on us.

"Athrun, blast him!" Yzak shouted. Athrun gained the lock…but he just couldn't fire. The Katana and the strike were too close together. If he hit the Katana, the explosion will catch the strike, and destroy it along with it. And Kira would…

_Crap,crap,crap,crap, CRAP! _I cried out in my brain. The aegis had a lock, but oddly enough it didn't fire. That was when another miracle happened. "_YEEHAW!_" A voice yelled out. Then from out of the direction of the sun, a Moebius zero charged in, firing all of its cannons. _Oh thank sweet god! _I thought.

"_Get the Strike back too Archangel, kid._" Lieutenant la Flaga said. "I'll cover you!" "Right!" I said. We managed to make it back. "Here's your stop." I said as the Strike landed. "See ya later."

"What?" Kira asked. "Shouldn't you be low on power too?" "Nope." I said. "It's still at 100% here." "_WHAT!_" Kira yelled. "I know, freaky." I said as I sped back towards the battle.

Out in space, the mobile suits all watched as the _Archangel_ launched return signal flares.

"A return signal," said Yzak. "There not going too! Not if I can help it!" With that, Yzak charged.

"Yzak, we've been ordered to retreat!" said Athrun.

"_Keep your mouth shut, you coward!_" said Yzak hotly. Athrun gritted his teeth at his comrade's apparent stupidity.

"This is getting ridiculous…" muttered Scout as she began tumbling about in her attempts to evade the Duel and Buster. She was grateful that the Blitz and Aegis seem to have been pacified by the assault on their flagship.

"What? Sarah can't get back?" said Mu, as the _Archangel_ signaled the Slash's situation to him. "Damn it!" Mu turned his eyes to where Jordan was being kept busy by the Inferno and Spark now. Mu gripped the Zero's controls and launched himself in that direction.

"Oh no…" whispered Sarah fearfully as the Slash ran out of power. She'd been growing increasingly worried about it, but in the frenzy of the Duel and Buster's assault, she'd been unable to do much about it.

Slash watched as the Duel charged at her, beam saber held at the ready. Putting as much power into the engines as she could, Sarah tried to get away, but knew it wouldn't be enough. She closed her eyes.

_Jordan…_

The Slash shook violently, and Sarah opened her eyes… to discover her machine was held in the vice-like grip of the Aegis's mobile armor claw.

"She's been overpowered!" exclaimed Chandra. "The Slash has been captured by the Aegis!"

"Phase Shift armor is down," said Arnold.

"_Laurasia_-class has closed range to two-eighty," said Pal.

"Captain!" called Natarle.

"Sarah, please respond!" called Mir over the radio.

"Message from Lieutenant La Flaga," said Chandra. "Prepare to deploy Launcher Striker with the… catapult?"

"What?" asked Natarle. Murrue glanced over her shoulder into the CIC, a confused expression on her face.

"Sarah!" I shouted as the Slash was caught by the Aegis. Before I could interfere, though, I was attacked by the Spark, and Inferno. "Damn you!" I shouted at the Gundams.

A sudden burst of fire drew the attention of both machines.

"_Kid, go help the Sarah!_" said Mu as the Orange Zero deployed Gunbarrels and attacked the Gundams. "_I've got the_ Archangel_ preparing to send Kira back out with a Launcher pack. Now hurry!_"

"Right!" I said, gripping the Katana's controls in determination as I shunted all power—including power for weapons and armor—into my machine's thrusters, propelling myself at near-catapult launch velocities in the direction of the Slash and the stolen Gundams. _I've lost my Family. _I thought as the Gee forces pushed me back against the seat. _But I sure as HELL won't lose any of my friends! Especially not Sarah…_

In the cockpit of the Slash, Sarah listened as the ZAFT pilots argued with one another.

"_What are you doing Athrun?_" said the Duel pilot.

"_I'm capturing this machine!_" responded Athrun.

"_What was that?_" shouted the Duel pilot.

"_We were told to destroy it, you're disobeying orders!_" said the Buster Pilot.

"_You two shouldn't be talking about disobeying orders!_" retorted Athrun. "_We've seen how this thing performs. If we have the chance to capture it, all the better. This isn't about personal glory, now let's go!_"

"_I have to agree with Athrun,_" came the softer voice of the Blitz pilot. "_Besides, we were told to destroy it only if we couldn't capture it._"

"Damn it… that bastard…" muttered the Duel pilot.

Throughout all this, Sarah remained silent. She wanted to call Jordan for help, or anyone for that matter. But felt certain he was already on his way, she just knew it. But she was still so scared.

_I'm sorry Jordan, _thought Sarah, as tears floated from her eyes. _Please hurry. I don't want to leave you… _

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I burned in from seemingly out of nowhere to the others, and slammed into the Aegis with the Katana. The mechanics would later be pissed at me for hitting a mobile suit protected by PS armor while my armor was inactive, but that didn't matter to me at the moment.

The jarring blow to the Aegis allowed the Slash to escape, and I rebalanced power in my machine, anger with the Aegis and Duel pilots for threatening Sarah the way they did boiling in his blood.

"Get out of here Sarah!" I said over the radio. "The _Archangel_'s getting ready to send out Kira with the Launcher Striker!"

"Got it," said Sarah as she took off for the _Archangel_. The Duel attempted to take off in pursuit, but I cut it off with a blast from the beam rifle that ended up knocking its shield away. The Duel used the left hand to take hold of a beam saber, and attempted to close with the Katana.

However, I was not in the mood for _any_ games now. I fired off both Inglussadie's to drive the Duel back, then grabbed the Katana in one hand, and a Beam saber in the other and hefted them together, laying the swords next to one another in a combined two-handed grip. "You've taken away my family…" I said, Eyes burning in anger. "But I swear you will _not _touch my Friends!"

Swinging the swords at the Duel, ready to cleave the offending Gundam in two, I saw the Aegis come in to block with its shield, but the sheer force with which I made the swing, combined with mass and the increased power of the Katana sword, and the Cutting power of the Beam saber, caused the Aegis's shield and left arm to be cleaved in half the way the Duel almost was.

"Get out of my way!" I shouted as I spun around, delivering a kick to the Aegis's head, knocking it away from him and the Duel. "For keeping this bastard from hurting her, I'm letting you live today!" I said, gripping my controls angrily as he was forced to evade fire from the Duel, Spark, and Blitz simultaneously. I grabbed my rifle, taking instinctive split second aim, and fired three quick shots, which destroyed the Blitz's Gleipnir, the Buster's gun-launcher, and the Duel's left hand.

A sudden massive stream of energy rocketed through space, catching and disintegrating the Duel's right arm, while the Aegis and Buster fired off their shots. Now only dealing with two shots, I was able to bring my shield up to block the one from the Buster, and the Aegis's shot.

I turned my attention to where the massive red energy blast had originated, and saw the Strike firing like crazy at the Gundams surrounding me. I used the opening to retreat back to the _Archangel_, sidling into space beside the Strike, as the Zero did the same, and the enemy Gundams. "Thanks Kira." I said. "No problem." He said. Then most of the others arrived, and our own Gundams, and the enemy's Gundams GINN's, and CGUE's clashed against one-another.

Corrine was starting to get tired of this argument that continued throughout the entire fight with her Brother, she could understand why he joined ZAFT after their Parent's death, but he couldn't understand the she was defending her friends, and when they reached the 5th fleet she would leave with said friends. Checking her power gauge she began to panic '_I'm nearly empty!_' she thought beginning to breathe quicker. '_Gotta get back to the Archangel._' Problem with that though the Archangel was too far away and with having to dodge Eric's shots along with pushing her thrusters to their limits Corrine's power quickly cut out and she was scooped up by Rosso in mobile armor mode "Dammit Eric let me GO!"

"No! I'm doing this for your own good Corrine, we ARE going to ZAFT."

"I don't _want_ to go to ZAFT Eric; I am trying to go _HOME._"

"The plants are the home to all coordinators Corrine."

"Shut the fuck up, that is not my home, my home is ORB!" Corrine started crying as her fear built up more and more of being unable to protect her friends, being separated from John, unable to see him smile again, to hear his laugh and his jokes, his advice, or fell his soothing presence. Hitting a pre-prepared radio sequence she set up a direct short bust communication with the Demon "John, please help me, I-I need you John!" she whimpered.

_With John_

John had been maneuvering through the asteroid field ambushing the Blitz and Pixy who followed him in causing havoc and panic when he received Corrine's message "_John, please help me, I-I need you John!_" Instantly he froze the GuAIZ in front of him nervously waiting for something to happen, John experienced the same vision as the one from Endymion a Crimson Crystal spun through his mind before exploding in a light making his eyes become demonic once more as absolute calm washed over him. Then he roared.

Pixy froze as he heard the roar that emanated from the Demon; He didn't even have the time to blink as the Demon disappeared into the Asteroid field at speeds where a clip would kill you leaving three very afraid pilot.

_Mu, Athrun, Nicole_

"_There is the proof that god hates me._" Athrun moaned as he began shacking in fear with the others fairing no better than him wishing he at least had the galaxy between them and the awoken Demon while Mu was beginning to worry about a repeat of Endymion.

"Don't you dare be dead kid, he needs you more than you know."

_Yzak, Dearka, Adam, Scout, Jordan, Rusty, Kelsey, Miguel, Kira, _

"What the hell was THAT?" Yzak shouted in shock as they witnessed the Demon tearing past them at high speeds heading towards the Rosso "Dearka he's heading for Eric we have to stop him!"

"_Stop him?_" the Katana's pilot asked mockingly "_You'll have to go through us first._"

Eric gasped in shock when he heard the roar that made him shiver in fear and blanched when he saw the Demon appear in front of of him his sword positioned to cleave the Rosso apart and only a sudden turn saved him from being skewered, but he had to release the Wolverine as well.

"_Get to the Archangel, Corrine!_" he heard the pilot shout to Corrine over the radio.

"_R-right._" She whispered before clearing the area as fast as she could receiving some help from Mu who was left alone as Eric did _**not**_ want to cross John right then.

Eric would have gone after them but was currently trying to survive the continual assault from a very angry Endymion Demon lord as he spared no expense ripping the Rosso to pieces joint by joint until the torso and the head remained with a terrified Eric helpless at John's mercy "_Be thankful your Corrine Brother,_" the Demon hissed "_The only reason I will not kill you for what you did is because it would break Corrine's Heart, so I suggest you move along._"

Turning the suit around the Demon began to leave the field of battle "Why, Why do you care so much about Corrine, your just using her!" Eric cried out Causing the Demon to freeze. _Oh shit. _He thought.

"_Using her, USING HER,_" John roared "_If it was up to me than she would not even be in that mobile suit to begin with! But then you bastards had to go and attack Heliopolis instead of waiting for them to leave and ambushing them! That is why she in the cockpit, not because someone is manipulating her! So I highly suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ _And the reason I care is because I love her, I am her guardian as she is mine."_ With that said he turned back to the Archangel and blasted away as Vesalius launched its retreat flares from a safe distance.

When the enemy machines retreated, I sighed a huge sigh of relief. _Finally. _I thought. _Almost didn't get out of there. And Sarah…_I then realized my hands were shaking, uncontrollably. _Calm down. _I thought. _She's alive. You're alive…for now. _That's when it hit me. _Why didn't the pilot of the Aegis fire? _I asked myself once I landed. _Did he hear the conversation between me and rusty? Did he have something against killing coordinators? _"Aww, just ignore it." I said to myself. "He didn't fire, that's a good thing. Best not question good fortune." "Warning! New enemies incoming!" Romeo yelled. "What?" Lieutenant Ramius asked. "We have four High-speed bogies inbound!"

GINN

Grudego team. 8th Zaft Space division. 8th Tactical Mobile suit squadron.

"Gurdego three, to Grudego lead. You seeing what I'm seeing?" Asked James Kessel, one of Bernard Grudego's wingmen. "Grudego lead to Grudego 3. Ya." Captain Grudego said. "Seven Mobile suits. The didn't even loss one since we got here." That sent a small, very small shiver down everyone's spine. The La Cruset team was said to be one of the best. Not much could explain why they could have been defeated by these new earth mobile suits. "Looks like Rau's boys are slacking off." Grudego two, Kent Rosser said. "Don't underestimate them, Kent." Lucy quiller, Grudego four said. "They may be civilians, but they are still coordinators." "Cut the chatter." Bernard said. "I think it's time to determine if there mobile suit pilots, or not."

I could see the four mobile suits now. They were GINN Deep space patrol types. To the core, they were just normal GINN's, but you could easily see a difference. They were armed with back-mounted anti-mobile armor missiles, beam rifles, anti-beam coated shields, and the GINN swords that seemed more updated. But there color scheme is what caught me off guard. They were all painted an olive green, with mixtures of Brown, and a darker green color covered their entire bodies. And on each of the four mobile suit's shoulder was an image of a green owl.

"It's the Grudego team." I said. "Guys, head back to the ship."

"What?" Scout complained. "Are you insane?"

"You guys almost bone dry on energy as it is!" I said. "I've got infinite energy, and kira's recharged with his launcher. You guys got nothing. Head back now." There was a silence.

"Fine." She said, and they retreated back to the archangel. The four GINN's approached. "You ready Kira?" I asked, drawing out my sword. "Ready as I'll ever be." He said, bringing his launcher to bear.

GINN

"Take them two-on-one." Bernard said. "And keep your eyes pealed. These are no ordinary pilots."

Katana

The Strike and Katana floated back-to-back. The Grudego team split up into teams of two, and approached from the left and right. We were in quite a jam there. We were outnumbered, again. Our enemy was one of top Aggressor squadrons of the Zaft forces, lead by one of the most noted aces of the war. And they were now trying to surround me, and take us on two-on-one most likely. How do you fix that? Do what they would least expect, Attack. I turned the katana, and I fired with pure precision at one of the GINN's approaching from Kira's side. The beam round, by some miracle, hit the GINN.

GINN

"Lucy!" James yelled as his wingman was shot away. "You bastard!" He yelled, and charged forward. "James, wait!" Bernard pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears, as his wingman charged blindly to avenge his fallen comrade.

Katana

_Bingo. _I thought. "Kira, swap places!" I yelled. I then took up kira's spot, while Kira covered my flank. Kira fired his Launcher at the other two GINN's, while I engaged the other GINN. "You'll pay with what you did!" The pilot of the GINN yelled. It blindly fired its beam rifle, and missiles at me and the Katana. "You're mistaken!" I yelled as I pulled up, shot the missiles from out of space with my Ingleside rounds, and charged forward. "No way!" The pilot yelled. I then sliced clean through the GINN, and it exploded.

GINN

_Dammit. _Thought Bernard. _There goes my first plan right down the drain. _"Kent, take down that Blue and white one! I'll distract that Red one." "Wilco, sir." Kent said. His GINN then started firing at the Strike with its beam rifle. "Now, your mine Red suit." He said.

Katana

_Looks like they're mad now. _I thought as I saw the last two charged forward. One of them distracted Kira, while the other one, probably the Owl himself, sped towards me. I caught his GINN sword's attack with my own blade. I then backed forward, and swung at him. He dodged by moving left, and swung again, but now I dodged it, and fired a small volley of Ingleside rounds. A handful hit his leg, but did little damage. I then deflected another swing with my shield. I then stabbed towards the GINN, but it moved back. But not before launching a wave of missiles. I evaded them, and as they turned around, I destroyed them with my last inglusadie bullets. I saw Kira fire its Launcher, hitting dead and center with the other GINN. Now just the captain was left. I charged forward, Katana in my left hand. The last GINN parried it, but failed to realize in time I had drawn my beam saber, and stabbed him in the chest. I then sliced, and the GINN exploded. I then took a deep breath. _That wasn't so bad. _I thought.

Strike

Kira watched as Jordan destroyed the last GINN. _…Jordan. _He thought as he holstered his swords, and headed back to the archangel, Kira followed. _He seems so…different now. _He thought.

John breathed deeply as fatigue washed over him as he docked with the Archangel and left his machine. Looking over to the Wolverine he saw Murdoch wave him over concern written all over his face "The kid won't come out, she's in battle shock, Mu said it would be best to handle it."

Nodding his understanding John enters the cockpit where Corrine was staring unseeingly straight ahead as she gripped the controls tightly shaking like a leaf in a breeze. Kneeling in front of Corrine, John spoke in soothing tones as he eased her out of the cockpit with everyone keeping a respectful distance as he guided her first to the change room to help her get out of the flight suit and into her regular uniform, he than guided her to their room still peaking soothingly gently rubbing her back. Entering their room he quickly closed and locked the door before guiding her to the bed and sat her down on his lap embracing her gently "It's alright Corrine let it out I'm here, and I will always be here for you so let it out."

That broke the gates holding Corrine's tears back as she clutched to John like a lifeline crying her heart out about everything that has happened to her so far, losing her home and being forced to fight her brother, her worry about her parents, and her fear of losing her friends, being captured and losing John. They remained like that for a long time until Corrine had cried herself out and slowly began to fall asleep against John "Don't leave me John." She whimpered as sleep began to take her.

John only shifted them so that they were lying down and pulled the covers over them and held her close to his chest "I would never dream of leaving you Corrine, never, I would never leave you because I love you." He solemnly swore as he stroked her hair.

Corrine smiled as she snuggled into John's chest feeling safe "I love you too John." She replied as she allowed sleep to claim her.

I landed the Katana into the _Archangel _and I saw John escorting Corrine to their room. _I hope she's alright. _I thought. But I have to worry about Sarah at the moment. As soon as I got out of the Katana, I saw the mechanics surrounding the Slash's cockpit, talking to Scout about how Sarah wouldn't come out.

I clenched his fist angrily as I pushed myself over there, discarding my helmet along the way._ I should have been there! _I thought. _If I didn't show up when I did…_I didn't even want to think about it. As Mu opened the hatch, I gripped it, and pulled myself inside.

"Sarah!" I exclaimed as I saw the brunette girl panting heavily, her hands clenching on the Slash's controls. I pushed myself farther inside and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry," I said softly. "But everything's okay now… we're alright… everyone is alright…"

"Jordan…" said Sarah softly, the tears evident in her voice. She pushed herself out of the seat, releasing the Slash's controls, and pushed me out of the cockpit, wrapping her arms around me as we floated through the hanger away from the Gundams. Even though I was doing better than Sarah, I was actually feeling much the same. "Thank you…Jordan." Sarah said. I smiled. "What did I promise you?" I said, she looked up at me. "I said I would always protect you. No matter what, I will always protect you, your sister, and all of our friends." She finally smiled, and we exited the hanger.

Mu sighed watching them, smiling slightly as they embraced each other.

"They may have incredible talent," he said. "But they're still just teenage kids… it's a good thing we have every one of them. I don't want to even think of what sort of emotional state they'd be in without having one other to lean on for support."

Zar watched as the remaining enemy mobile suits, along with Rau La Cruset's withdrew. And the _Archangel _moved towards Artemis. "Very interesting." He said, watching the ship. "They survived."

"Perhaps it was luck?" Dren asked. Zar shook his head. "No." he said. "There are factors that occurred here. First off was of course when the _Archangel _did what Rau least expected and went on the offensive rather than a diversion. Second, and of course most formal is the Demon Lord's roar in battle…"

He remembered when he first heard that roar, the one time he actually felt fear. _Never again. _He thought, recollecting his thought.

"And also, a smaller factor I noticed." He continued. "What, sir?" Dren asked. "The White-and-red Mobile suit." Zar said. "Katana, I believe it's called. For some reason, it fought just as much, and hard any of the other suits, yet…its power never drained from this special armor it uses called Phase Shift. This worries me slightly."

"Could it possibly be nuclear powered sir?" Dren asked, in fear. Many in Zaft know if the E.A regains its ability to use Nuclear weapons, then the war was pretty much over and done with…with the extermination of the PLANT colonies. "No." Zar said.

"The E.A has not been able to create such devices yet. And we haven't even fully developed our own N-Jammer cancellers yet. Most likely they just have a new power source for it."

"Using what?" Dren asked. "That I do not know yet." Zar said. "But I intend to find out. Tell the Sorcerer team to mount up. We are moving to assist Rau La Cruset's team now."

"Yes sir." Dren said. Zar then straightened in his chair. _That fighting style…_he thought as he overviewed the Katana's fight with the Shadow Scythe, the one with the Inferno, and the one when he saved the Slash. _It's so familure…no…no it couldn't be him._


	7. Phase 6: Fall of Artemis

_Vesalius, Bridge_

"That could have gone better." Rau admitted after the debriefing "I nearly had a heart attack when I heard that roar again."

"What _was_ that sir?" Miguel asked "The minute he heard his was friend in danger he just went crazy or something."

"We are not really certain what it was," Pixy admitted "It first happened at Endymion when a Squad member of his kamikazed our flagship to remove the prototype jammer we had installed, around a third of our losses at Endymion could be traced to him."

"Holy shit," Miguel's jaw dropped "but if he could of killed us so easily than why didn't he?"

"A good question," Pixy admitted with a sigh "I believe that he is sick of killing, and would avoid it if possible, but is still willing to do so if put in a corner."

"And what of the council summons sir?" Eric asked curious.

"The Gamow is in route with the third fleet, Athrun will be coming with me to make our report and we will also get the Rosso repaired after the Demon tore through it." Rau explained "The rest of you will be transferring to the Gamow and will be put under the command of Captain, he also has your new GuAIZ from the homeland Miguel, So you all better get ready to transfer over, there isn't anything we can do about the Archangel right now as they are now in Artemis Space."

"Yes sir." They coursed as they saluted before leaving to their quarters.

_Onboard the Gamow_

"Damn it!" shouted Yzak. "There were ten of us and only Seven of them! And we still lost!"

Rusty shook his head and turned away as Yzak continued to rant and rave about their defeat. Yzak really needed to learn some anger management.

Yzak grabbed Athrun and slammed him into the lockers on the wall. "And what the hell was that stunt? You had a clear shot! You could have destroyed them both! Why didn't you?"

Rusty had to admit. That puzzled him as well. Athrun had a fairly large window of opportunity to fire upon and destroy both the Katana and Strike in a single blow. Yet, he didn't.

"That's enough Yzak!" shouted Nicol. "The enemy's out there! Not in here!"

Yzak let go of Athrun but he was still pretty pissed off. "It's because of this coward that we lost to three _Naturals_!"

Rusty sighed. "Again Yzak, you're underestimating Naturals. But that doesn't matter at the moment." He turned to face his teammates. "Those pilots weren't Naturals. They were Coordinators."

Nicol, Dearka and Yzak gave looks of surprise and disbelief while Athrun looked away and Matthew and Kelsey nodded in agreement.

"What? No way," said Yzak.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Nicol.

"Simple. The pilot of the Katana told me himself," replied Rusty. "And frankly, I can't see any reason to lie about that."

Yzak, if it was even possible, grew angrier. "So it's a group of traitors and the Demon piloting those things? Then we'll just have to destroy them."

"Traitor?" scoffed Matthew. "Hardly. Genetics don't define who we are." Rusty nodded in agreement while Yzak glared at Matthew.

"Our orders are to destroy the mobile suits anyways, so it doesn't matter," said Kelsey, earning an annoyed growl from Yzak.

None of them noticed Athrun's depressed expression. Or were even remotely aware of his secret.

_Archangel_

"Wow…" muttered Flay as the _Archangel_ backed into Artemis, moving through the deactivated section of the umbrella."It's a light-wave barrier, known as the Umbrella of Artemis," explained Sai. The two were standing at the back observation deck, after Flay had recovered from her fear of the battle, and Sai had recovered from Flay's earlier anger at him for leaving her alone like that. "They say it even blocks laser beams," continued Sai. "Heh. It's the ultimate defensive weapon." "I'm so relieved," said Flay, smiling. "We can finally feel safe. Wouldn't you say?" "Yeah," said Sai, matching her smile.

_Bridge_

Murrue sighed in relief as the Archangel made port with the Artemis base "Thank god for Darknal's plan," she breathed "Because that could have gone worse then what happened."

Darknal's plan was to launch their decoy missile in the direction of Artemis base as the Archangel stayed put in the debris field and waited for the ZAFT ship to pursue it and when that happened they attacked them forcing them to retreat His reasoning for that was that if they could get the first strike in then they could hopefully damage one of their suits enough where they would have to call off the pursuit for repairs.

"You can say that again," Mu agreed as he rubbed his eyes "That kid is a bloody genius. Any word from Sarah and Corrine?"

"Corrine's fine now, eating in the cafeteria with the others. Same as Sarah." John answered as he stepped into the bridge "Still a little shaken but nothing that will be with them forever."

"Good to hear," Murrue said honestly "Mu, Natarle and I will be disembarking when we finish docking, so you'll be in command until we get back."

"Understood ma'am." John answered saluting before he left the bridge again and made his way to the cafeteria to get some food himself. Upon entering he smiled at the sight of Corrine laughing at some joke that Tolle made and quickly gathered up his food and sat down next to Corrine giving he a quick peck "Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you." Corrine answered honestly smiling at John, her night's sleep doing wonders "And thank you for coming when you did."

"Hey I promised didn't I?" John asked with a big grin on his face as he tore into a piece of bread.

"Hey, John who was Piloting that GuAIZ?" Jordan asked, who was sitting next to Sarah. "His name was Larry Foulke." John Replied. "When I joined the E.A, he was a Mercenary me and my squad would usually team up with. He prefers to go by his Call sign 'Solo Wing Pixy'."

"Was he a friend of yours?" Sarah asked. "Actually, yes." He said, chuckling alittle. "Dispite us being on different sides now, He's still a good friend."

Suddenly, a squad of soldiers busted into the room their guns at the ready "What the Fuck is going on!" John roared standing up as a base Lieutenant walked in.

"Due to the fact that your ship is not in our base registry I'm afraid I must place you all under arrest," The Lieutenant said in an oily voice "So please remain calm and sit back down as we will be bringing everyone aboard this ship to this location."

Growling John sat back down as he eyed each of the soldiers "Should've know something like this would've happened," he whispered "Garcia was always a snake."

As people slowly filtered in John patrolled around the room asking the various staff about what they had seen while giving some orders on what to do should something else happen.

_Bridge_

_Oh great_, thought Murrue, Natarle, and Mu all at once as they were locked into place and the _Archangel_ was surrounded by Moebius mobile armors and armed soldiers. "Captain?" said Natarle. "What's going on there?" asked Tolle. Murrue turned to the inspection officer from Artemis. "Well, commander?" she asked. "I must advise you, captain, remain silent," said the officer. "I was afraid of this…" said Mu under his breath. Then, he smirked slightly behind his hand. _Ah well. They won't get the G weapons… though I have to wonder who's in charge here… most Eurasians wouldn't behave quite like this… _

_Hades Bridge_

"Hail the Vesalius." Zar said. "Yes sir." Dren said. The _Hades _slowly approached the outskirts of Artemis's sensor range. They didn't want to inform the Eurasians of there presence just yet. The screen up ahead changed as Rau la cruset's face appeared. "Well, my my." Rau said, smiling. "If it isn't the Devil himself." "Enough with the formalities, Rau." Zar said. "I have decided to assist you in a task that should not have required my assistance in the first place. The council will want an explanation of what happened to Heliopolis, and your failure to capture the remaining enemy mobile suits." "Yes, well there have been quite a few…complications." Rau said. "But hopefully, this will all be over soon. Unfortunately, you are right. The counsel has already sent for me, and I was just about to leave. It would be appreciated if you would take command of my team for me while I am absents." "Of course." Zar said. "I look forward working with your infamous Cruset team." He cut the transmission. _Rau will lie about what happened at Heliopolis. _He thought. _He'll say that the earth forces destroyed the colony, not zaft. He wants his image to look good for the counsel. _Zar saw as the Vesalius began to move away. _What will you do when the time comes, my old friend?_

_Artemis_

"The top secret military project of the Atlantic Federation," said Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia, the commander of the Artemis base. He smiled. "Who would've guessed it would jump right into our lap?"

"So, all those rumors that have been circulating about Heliopolis were true after all," said Garcia's second-in-command. "We'll invite these people to remain here," said Garcia, still smiling. "On an extended 'shore leave'."

_The Gamow_

On the bridge of the _Hades_, roaming about the Artemis airspace, Captain Zar met with his pilots, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, Eric, Rusty, Matthew, and Kelsey to discuss the matter of continuing their mission.

"The umbrella blocks all lasers and projectiles coming at it," explained Zar, as the tactical screen displayed a digitized model of Artemis and the umbrella. "Although the same could be said for anything going out."

"So what it comes down to is, they won't be attacking us," said Dearka, somewhat condescendingly. "What a perfectly lame invention."

"Though as a purely defensive weapon, it's quite an achievement," countered Zar. "This base hasn't had any strategic importance, so up to this point, our forces have pretty much ignored it."

"At present, we don't have the means to break through that umbrella. Their holed up in a tricky spot," he continued.

"So, what's the strategy then?" asked Dearka. "Kick back till they come out?" Dearka snickered to himself at that. Zar frowned at his behavior.

"Stop clowning around Dearka," said Yzak "When the commander gets back, do you wanna be the one to tell him we weren't able to do anything? We'd be totally humiliated."

"But the Umbrella of Artemis doesn't really stay open all the time, does it?" asked Nicol, speaking up for the first time.

"it only remains active while enemies are still in the area," said Zar. "But even if we were to approach while it was closed, they would detect us before we got within range of the fortress, and reactivate the umbrella."

"My own machine, Blitz," said Nicol. "It just might be able to give us the advantage we need to pull this off." Nicol's words drew the somewhat shocked attention of his comrades. Although Matthew, Kelsey, Athrun and Rusty had treated Nicol well, Yzak and Dearka always thought of him as a coward because he wasn't as eager to go to war as they were. "It has the same Phase Shift armor as the other mobile suits," explained Nicol. "But it has another interesting feature."

_Artemis_

Garcia stood in the Artemis control room, looking out at the _Archangel_ docked right outside, smiling. He still couldn't believe his luck. The power this would bring, not only to Eurasia, but also to him personally…

The console in front of him beeped suddenly, alerting him that someone wanted to speak with him. Activating the intercom, he spoke. "What is it?" he asked. "_The ZAFT _Laurasia_-class is leaving the area,_" said the officer. "_Yellow eighteen, mark twenty, Charlie, distance seven hundred and increasing steadily._" "Very good," said Garcia. "I'll leave it to Rize to handle it. Continue to maintain surveillance of the area."

At that moment, his lieutenant entered the control room behind him. "Find anything?" asked Garcia. "Sir, it's proceeding smoothly," reported the lieutenant. "We're still in the process of examining the unregistered vessel. However, about the mobile suits…"

"Well, what is it?" asked Garcia. "There are locks on the OS's that we simply haven't been able to figure out," he said. "We have been attempting to activate them, but have had little success."

"What?"

"We have assigned all of our technicians to study how to remove the lock, and they're working on it as we speak," continued the officer. Garcia gritted his teeth. This could be trouble.

_Artemis Lounge_

A short while later, after the _Archangel_ officers had been escorted to their room, Natarle privately let her companions know her opinion. "Sure the ship may be unregistered," she said. "But this kind of treatment is inexcusable." Military protocol was so heavily coded into Natarle's psyche that the thought of ambitious soldiers acting against protocol to further their own goals was almost entirely foreign to her. "There isn't much we can do," said Mu. "Right now, those guys would much prefer we didn't return to the ship. But there's something that concerns me even more." Mu looked down at the ground in thought. "The fact these soldiers here on Artemis have this unquestioning faith that their secure against any enemy assault." "No base cannot be taken," said Murrue in agreement. "And no defense is perfect or absolute."

_Gamow_

"Distance from Artemis, twenty-five hundred, still no change in the protective light-wave barrier," said the _Gamow_'s sensor officer.

Down in the hangar, Nicol was prepping the Blitz.

"Mirage Colloid voltage check," said Nicol. "System all green, ready to launch." Nicol sighed. "Trial and error with an untested system," he muttered. "I really hope it works."

"The Earth Forces sure come up with some bizarre stuff," commented Yzak to Dearka in the lounge.

"It seems appropriate for Nicol," said Dearka, smiling condescendingly. "A weapon fit for a coward."

"How is Nicol a coward if he volunteered to join Zaft, even though he diddnt have to?" Matthew said.

"Nicole is possibly the bravest of us all." Rusty said. "I'll say." Miguel said, The Blitz, meanwhile stood up and headed out to the catapult, ready to launch any time.

_Archangel_

"Eurasia is supposed to be an ally," said Sai, looking at me. "Don't they have good relations with the Atlantic Federation?"

"I don't think that's the issue here," I said. Kira sighed. "The problem is we have no identification code," he said. "Is it that big of a deal to these guys?" asked Tolle. "Apparently it is," said Scout, her annoyance obvious in her tone and expression. "If you ask me," said Murdoch, looking at me. "That's just an excuse. There's something else going on here."

"I agree," John said. "And I think I know what." Murdock staired at him. "What?" he asked. "The Gundams." I said. "The what?" He asked, scratching his head. "The G-Weapons." I said. He then nodded. "It would make sense." He said. Kira sighed, stepping over into a corner.

"Figures." John said, deffinely ticked off. "I should have known that bastard diddnt change in three years."

"Ok, what happened?" I asked. "What happened between you and this Garcia guy?"

John paused for a moment. "About a year before Endymion…" he said. "Me and the rest of Wardog squadron were stationed on the Earth Alliance Ship _New Jersey, _Before we met Mu_, _Garcia was the captain at the time." He took a deep breath. "One day, he asked our only woman wingman, Second Liutenant Kai Nagase to see him in his quarters…" he trailed off after that. "And he…" he simply could say it, but we all got the picture. "Bastard." I muttered. "How could he of even reached rear admiral rank?"

"Believe me kid, I ask myself that even today." John said, trying to calm down. "The guy even tried to steal my own Custom CGUE, but he diddnt know about the self destruct feature I added in." He chuckled. "Never seen him so mad in my life. But it took me months to get a replacement suit though."

I then started going through the mobile suits that Zaft had captured. I had convinced Murrue to let me see some of the basic data on the other Gundams. None of the real mechanics or inner workings, just things like capabilities. Like everyone else, I suspected we will be facing the stolen machines again. I now had it all on my compact computer—a PDA sized laptop. It was difficult to operate, and in general less useful than normal computers. not to mention, a shit load more expensive, but the small size made up for it. That's when I saw it.

"Oh shit," I said quietly, drawing the attention of the others. "Um… Chief Neumann?"

"Yes?" asked the blue-haired ship pilot.

"The Umbrella shield… it's only active when enemies are within the defense perimeter, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" said Neumann, not knowing where she was going with this. Everyone else was curious as well.

"Is that perimeter… greater than the operational range of the Blitz with Mirage Colloid deployed?" I asked. The eyes of the _Archangel_ crew widened in horror, and most internally swore. Scout, Adam, Darknal, Sarah, Kira, Flay, and the others were left blinking in confusion.

"Mirage Colloid?" asked Adam.

"An active cloak, rendering it invisible to all forms of detection," I said. "An absolute stealth system. The ZAFT soldiers are anything but stupid—they may not have had time to learn the full capabilities of the Blitz in the last battle, but they know about the Mirage Colloid by now."

"Which means they're coming for us any minute now," said Murdoch. "Damn… we need to get you to your mobile suits."

Then John started the chuckle. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked. "This isn't a real good situation we're in right now."

"But it is." Darknal said, probobly catching onto why he was lauphing. "The soldiers here at Artemis are inexperienced, and are so confident that their presious shield will protect them from anything. But when the Blitz arrives, its first target will obviously be Artemis's Umbrella shield generator. With Artemis's only real defense gone, the soldiers here will be in chaos."

He then smirked. "It would be the perfect time for us to get into our suits in all of the confusion." Now I smiled. "I love it when a plan comes together." I said.

Suddenly a large bald man walked in with a commander insignia with another Lieutenant following him "I am the base Commander Garcia," the large man announced in an obviously false pleasant voice "All I want are the pilots for the Seven mobile weapons in the hanger."

No said a word as his eyes swept the room and stopped on a scared Flay "You know, the captain of this vessel is a female, so it could very well be that one of the pilots is a female as well." He suddenly grabbed Flay's arm and roughly dragged her up causing her to cry out. John gripped Sai's shoulder preventing him from doing something stupid while Scout held Adam in place oddly enough. And as much as I really wanted to lash out at the bald bastard, I couldn't draw to much attention to us at the moment.

"That's enough Garcia," John called out standing up calling all attention to him "I honestly can't believe that you think that the daughter of EA's vice president is a mobile _suit_ pilot."

Garcia whirled around and looked at John in surprise as he slowly walked in front of a nervous Garcia "So you were alive after all." Garcia snarled in contempt as he eyed the coordinator in obvious dislike. _This should be interesting. _I thought.

"I've missed you too." John said sarcastically "So what is it you want?"

"My guess is your the pilot of the Demon?" Garcia speculated to which John curtly nodded.

"La Flagga piloted the Strike as Ensign Badgiruel piloted the Archer, Ensign Neumann piloted the Slash, Murdock the Orca, Pal the Wolverine, and- ." John's lie was cut off when I stood up. "And I piloted the Katana." I said. John gave me a look that said. _You should have stayed down. _But I looked back and him with a face saying. _You were running out of people to lie about anyways._ "I'm a Coordinator, like John." John just accepted it. "Happy? Now leave the civilians alone."

Garcia snorted at John "Do you honestly believe that I would believe a traitor such as yourself," Garcia sneered as he eyed the area that John was sitting in.

But then he staired at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Thought I do believe this man is the Katana pilot." He said, smirking as he walked towards me. "What is your name?" he asked. "Jordan Takeo." I said. Garcia chuckled. "I should have guessed." He said. "You look to damn much like your Father."

A jolt ran up my spine. _What? _I thought. "How do you know my Father?" I asked, in a slightly demanding tone. The admiral shook his head. "That would be a story for another time." He said, smirking. "Perhaps the real other pilots would come forward with a little, _persuasion, though_"

With that the guard closest to John slammed the butt of his rifle into John's gut. John just gave a small grunt as he eyed stared at Garcia while Murdoch firmly held Corrine in place "Did a fly run into me?" John asked as if discussing the weather as he grinned. _That's John for ya. _I thought. Smirking at his defiance.

Garcia growled at John as he nodded to the guard who smashed the back of his skull causing him to cry out and fall to his knee "John!" Corrine shouted in fear.

Garcia raised an eyebrow when he heard Corrine's shout and signalled a guard who shoved Darknal and grabbed Corrine roughly making her hiss in pain "Well what do we have here?" Garcia drawled smirking as John narrowed his eyes "What is such a pretty young thing doing on this ship?"

John gave off a low growl as he stood up and eyed Garcia darkly "Watch it Garcia," he warned darkly "Or you could lose something precious to you."

Garcia only smiled sickly at John "So she's close to you than?" he questioned as he twisted her arm making her cry out. _You just did a real duuuuuumb thing jackass. _I thought as I fought myself from kicking the ever-loving shit out of Garcia, as John did it for me.

Suddenly John was in front of Garcia with his fist pulled back and punched him full in the face forcing him to drop Corrine as he staggered back in pain. "Pwned." I said, smiling.

Then the guards all pointed their rifles at John who kept his eyes on Garcia as he righted himself "Don't kill him, yet," Garcia ordered "Knowing him if anyone but him tried to unlock the Demon it would self-destruct."

"Learned from the last time have you?" John asked rhetorically as the guards surrounded him and bound his wrists "That surprises me really, 'cause that would imply you have a brain." Garcia snarled as a guard smashed John's gut causing John to bend slightly and let out a grunt "What? Afraid to get close to little old me?" John mocked with a sick grin that surprised his friends. _I don't know if he's either cocky, Briliant, or both. _I thought.

Growling Garcia stepped up to John and backhanded him across the face, His only reaction was to tilt his head and smile at Garcia "Is there a breeze in the room? Or was that it?" Growling again Garcia gave a full blow to John's nose breaking it and causing Corrine to scream out in horror and fear at seeing him collapse. "I'll admit, that was a good one." John commended as he stood back up with a slight sway "I guess your bulk is good for something other than scaring away the ladies."

Everyone just watched in awe as John continued to mock Garcia as the blows rained down on him.

_Artemis_

"Regular patrol sweep," announced one of the Artemis control officers. "No sign of enemies within defensive perimeter." "Okay, it's fine now," said the officer in charge. "Switch lightwave barrier facilities to level two alert status."

Outside the defense perimeter, the _Gamow_ detected the closing of the umbrella, and opened the catapult for the Blitz. Nicol launched his machine immediately, and as he did so, he pressed a button. From the _Gamow_'s point of view, the Blitz suddenly vanished into nothingness. "Mirage Colloid formation looks good," the green-haired pilot said to himself. "Dispersion loss rate: thirty-seven percent. Its usage is limited to a maximum of eighty minutes." That in mind, Nicol burned the Blitz at the maximum safe speed for Artemis.

_Archangel_

Back at the Archangel John definitely looked liked he had been through the grinder with a broken nose a multiple bruises on his body and his uniform ripped in a couple of places while the others looked on in horror, the only thing keeping Corrine back was Neumann holding her back. Garcia grinned sickly as he watched John stagger back up onto his feet "I'll ask you again, who are the pilots for the other machines." Garcia asked as John shook his head clear.

"Barney the Dinosaur, the yellow tellietubby, The numa-numa boy, The sneezing Panda baby, and Leroy Jenkins." John answered giving off a small chuckle "Didn't you hear his battle shout?"

Garcia snarled and raised his fist to too strike John again, Only for it to suddenly stop. He was then suddenly in the air and the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the ground to see Jordan standing there, fist read from his recent punch. "Hit him again and I'll rip out your stomach and feed it too you." He said in a mececing voice. _I always wanted to say something like that. _he thought.

Then a pair of guards began to raise their rifles. "No!" Corrine shouted "Please stop it, I'm the pilot for the Wolverine so please stop it." She pleaded desperately.

Garcia Snarled. "You expect me to believe that a mere child was piloting one of those mobile suits. Who are the real pilots, brat?"

Garcia then tried to punched Jordan in the face. Or would have if Jordan wasn't a Coordinator. He sidestepped the blow, grabbed Garcia's wrist and threw the fat commander back to the ground. One of the soldiers grabbed Jordan, restraining him.

Garcia eyed Jordan. "Who are the other pilots?"

Jordan didn't say anything, but spit in his face. "Go to hell." He said. He noticed John shake his head, knowing he inspired him to do this.

Garcia was about to punch him in the face when yet another hand stopped him. This time it was Kira's. "Stop this now!" he said. "I'm the Pilot of the strike." This only made him madder. "I hate liers!" He said, attempting to punch kira, but Flay stopped him. "Wait, their telling the truth!" she yelled. "Their coordinators!"

Looking at each other both Scout and Sarah nodded and stood up as well "We're the pilots of the Guardian and the Slash." Scout stated. Followed by Darknal and Adam as they said they were the pilots of the Orca and Archer as The guards moved around them.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Garcia asked snidely "Grab them and bring the girl as well, as... motivation to cooperate."

All Seven of the pilots narrowed their eyes at Garcia while Adam's shoulders shook minutely before the guards started pushing them along to the hanger where a team of techs were swarming over the Mobile suits. "Quite the amazing series that the Alliance has made don't you agree?" Garcia said suddenly civil as he watched the techs continue their work "I have a proposition for you, work for me and help me develop new mobile weapons and I shall do everything in my power to give you your hearts desires."

"You want us to remove the lock on the OS's, right?" asked Kira

"For starters," said Garcia, smiling in a manner that reminded the three Coordinators of a wolf staring down its next meal. "But I imagine you're capable of doing many other things."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah, now confused.

"For example," said Garcia, looking up at the Strike. "You could analyze this machine's design and build more like it. Or perhaps you could even come up with a weapon that's effective against this type of mobile suit."

"Look, we're nothing more than civilian students," Jordan said."We're not soldiers, and we're not some military contractors. There's no reason why we have to do _any_ of those things."

"But you're already traitors to your fellow Coordinators, are you not?" said Garcia, smiling.

"Us? Traitors?" Jordan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what your reasons were," said Garcia. "But regardless, you did betray your own people, and so by rights…"

"You're wrong!" said Kira. "We did it cause…"

"Being Coordinators siding with the Earth Forces makes you two very valuable," interrupted Garcia. "There's nothing to worry about, I assure you that someone like yourselves could be made welcome, even in Eurasia."

Jordan stepped forward, the guards pulled out there weapons. "Since when did we side with the E.A?" he said. "Like I said, we are all simply civilians from a Nutrel nation. So are the other civilians. And John here is a retired E.A ace so you have nothing on him either. We honestly don't have to do a damn thing you tell us to do because we don't report by your chain of command, because we don't belong in a military of any kind. And as for your Coordinator comment, this war is one between Zaft and the E.A as far as I care. As much as people think it's a war between Naturals and coordinators, I just think it's another bloody war between humanity bickering between one-another like the hundreds of times before. Coordinators or no coordinators. So again, your little _persuasion _their means nothing to us."

Garcia only sneered at Jordan "We are not looking to join anyone," Kira stated his eyes full of determination "We just want to go home."

The others nodded in agreement causing Garcia's scowl to deepen further "You will unlock those mobile suits or I will have you killed," he threatened "and I will start with this girl, and if that doesn't motivate you than I will start killing the civilians." The others gasped, but Jordan remained calm, while John growled.

"Tell me Garcia…" Jordan said. "How long has it been since the Zaft ships left Artemis's sensor range?" Garcia raised an eyebrow. "ten minutes ago, why?" he asked. "If your looking for help you're your Coordinator buddies, if they approach this station, we'll just activate the shield again." Jordan looked like he was calculating something. Then he smiled.

"Your right." He said. "You'll activate the Umbrella as soon as you _do _detect enemy ships." He then staired deviously at Garcia. "But what if you _cant _detect the Blitz's Mirage Colloid Stealth system!" he shouted in triumph, and Garcia's eyes widened. "GET THE UMBRELLA UP AGAIN!" he shouted, then suddenly, the base shook violently.

Nicol frowned in thought as he ghosted through space careful to prevent his heat emissions from going to high and revealing his position. Once he was past the shield radius he activated his phase shift armor and started blasting away at the shield generators destroying them and sent the confirmation signal back to the Gamow "All that's left is the legged ship." He murmured to himself as he charged to the hanger.

"What was that!" Garcia yelled. "Sir, we are under attack!" A voice yelled. "A mobile suit just appeared from out of nowhere, and destroyed the Umbrella system!" "Thank you Blitz!" I yelled as I punched the guard holding flay square in the face, while the others took down the other guards.

John grinned and quickly leapt and shoulder tackled the guard in front of him while jerking the gun out of the guards hands. Turning he quickly fired off a couple of shots at the remaining guards killing them before he spied Garcia hauling his fat ass out of the Hanger. Meanwhile the others managed to secure their mobile suits and were moving them to launch to defend the Archangel. Reaching back into the cockpit John pulled out his Mp5 that was in a secured compartment along with radio headset and quickly slipped it on and tuned to the Mobile suits Radio frequency "I want the six of you to launch," he ordered quickly as he clambered down the elevator "I'm going after Garcia."

"_Will you be alright?_" Corrine asked in concern "_You did take some bad hits._"

"I'll be fine Kira," John assured as he face the Wolverine with a grin on his bruised face and waved her on "Go, I need to settle things with tub o' lard."

A small chuckle came over the radio "_Be safe John._" She said with a slightly stern voice.

John saluted the Wolverine "Aye aye." The Orca, Strike, Wolverine, Slash, Guardian, and Archer launched, But I stayed with John. "What are you waiting for?" John asked me. "I want answers." I said. "I want to know what Garcia knows about my father. And how he knows him."

"What if he's lying?" John asked. I smirked. "Then I'll kick him for such a terrible lie." I said. John nodded.

We ran off in the direction that Garcia disappeared. Running through the corridors of the Artemis base John smirked as he heard Garcia stutter off some commands to a group of soldiers. Slipping into the shadows he grinned as he saw Garcia panicking as he desperately made his way to the Shuttle nearby "Oh Garcia!" John sang as he stepped out of the shadows with his Mp5 in hand, while tossing the stolen assault rifle to me. And we pointed our Gun's at Garcia's two guards. Turning Garcia's eyes widened in fear and shock at John and me as he stumbled and fell "You two can leave if you wish," John said calmly as he kept his eyes on Garcia "The only person I have an issue with is Garcia."

Looking at each other the two guards quickly made a break for the nearest shuttle leaving Garcia and us alone "Just you and me Garcia," John growled as he stepped forward "Any last requests? I'm in a giving mood so I just might grant it." I then stepped up to John. "_Hey_" I whispered. "_Wanna screw with him?_" I then explained what I wanted to do, and to Garcia's dismay, John smiled. "Let him have it." He said, as I stepped forward arming my machine gun.

"What contry you from?" I asked. "What?" Garcia replied. "What aint no contry I've ever herd of!" I shouted. "They speak English in what?"

"What?"

"ENGLISH MOTHER FUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT!"

"Yes!-y-Yes I speak it!" Garica stuttered, John grinning.

"Good," I said. "Now, what does my father look like?"

"What?" Garcia said again. "SAY WHAT AGAIN!" I shouted pointing my gun at his head. "Say what again mother Fucker I dare you, I double dare you mother Fucker! say what one more god damn time!"

"He…he's tall…" Garcia stuttered. "And…brown hair…" "Does he look like a bitch?" I asked.

"What?" Garcia asked and I shot off his left Kneecap, and he whaled in pain. "DOES HE LOOK LIKE A BITCH?"

"No!" Garcia yelled in pain. I nodded. "Ok, so far he's telling the truth." I said to John who was grinning.

"Now to get serious." I then walked up to him and Grabbed him by the coller. "How the hell do you know my father." I said in a more serious tone. Garcia snarled. "Why should I tell you?" he said. I fired a shot that missed his manhood by meer inches.

"Unless you wanan loose that, Tell me." I shouted. Garcia, now more cooperationg, talked.

"Your father…" he said. "Was a mobile suit Pilot for the E.A. Possobly the only Natural pilot who could fly at a coordinator level. The damn fool was just like John over there, with is Self-preserving rules of engagement, and your apparent views on Natural and coordinator unity."

I staired at him. "Your lieing." I said. "My father was a worker at Morgenroete who died just a day ago by a Zaft pilot." Garcia snickered. "Immposible." He said. "If that were true, then why was his last known position with the 8th fleet just a few months old?" My eyes widened. "That's impossible." I said. "My Father had been living with me and my mother at Heliopolis for almost a year now! He never even left the Colony!"

"Then why don't you go and ask him yourself?" Garcia said. "He should still be there if I'm right. And if your right, he wont." I glared at Garcia for a few seconds, and tossed him to the ground. "He's all yours John." I said, and I moved for the Katana.

Garcia paled further and he tried to scramble away from the Demon "P-p-please, h-h-have m-mercy." Garcia pleaded desperately on his knees.

That was the final straw for John as the crystal exploded in his mind causing Garcia to whimper in fear when he saw John's eyes change "Mercy?" John questioned in a dark voice "Did you give mercy to Nagase when she pleaded for you _not_ to rape her? Did you give mercy to those who refused to cater to your sick desires?"

Garcia trembled as John stalked forward his rage building to massive proportions "Would you have given mercy to the innocent civilians aboard the Archangel after you had gotten what you wanted." He asked, Garcia desperately nodded his head trying to avoid getting killed only to stop when a bullet whizzed past his ear "No you wouldn't have." John growled "Be glad though, I won't kill you," Garcia breathed a sigh of relief only to pale further at John's next words "I`ll just make sure you don`t hurt another person like you hurt Nagase." With that said John took aim and fired right at the point that made Garcia a man and removed it with a single shot making Garcia howl in pain as John began to walk away only for the Hanger exit to collapse from an explosion.

Looking about quickly John quickly spotted a mobile suit with a Gunbarrel pack on the back and quickly jumped in and made adjustments to the OS so that he could pilot it properly, though he did make sure to save the original OS for later analysis _'This is a variant of the Patriot series used by the Junk Guild, and Terminal,_' John quickly realized '_How did Garcia get his hands on this?'_ Pushing away that line of thought John quickly tore out of the hanger hoping that he could make it to the Archangel.

Minutes Earlier

With Adam

"Thank you," said Flay as she squeezed into the space between the seat and wall of the Orca. "Don't mention it," Adam replied. "Oh, and don't touch anything that looks important." He opened up the comm to the Strike. "Guys, let's get out of here." "_Right,_" said Kira as he loaded the Sword Striker onto the Strike. "What you said in the mess hall. You shouldn't have told them that we were Coordinator." Adam said. "What?" She asked. "But it was the truth. And besides, they're our allies," said Flay weakly, in her defense. "Allies? Perhaps Eurasia is an ally. But that commander doesn't give a damn about us. All he cares about is the promotion he'll get for handing over the _Archangel_ and these mobile suits to his superiors. Hell, he was about to throw you out an airlock if we didn't do what he wanted," Adam said. "Just think before you act next time, ok flay?" Flay didn't say anything as the Orca and the Strike launched from the _Archangel_ into growing chaos of the Artemis Base port, followed by the guardian, Slash, Wolverine, and Archer.

The _Hades _and _Gamow _headed top speed towards Artemis. "We split up into two teams." Matthew said. "Team one: Yzak, Kelsey, and Dearka focus on Artemis and its defences. Me, and Rusty will take on the mobile suits, and the legged ship."

I grunted as My suit collided with the inner wall of the base after a particularly nasty kick from the Blitz '_This is not good,_' I thought to myself '_My suit is definitely better at close combat, the Blitz however is well versed in _all_ types of combat focusing on manoeuvrability._' Ducking a slash from the beam saber of the Trikeros shield unit and countered by swinging my sword at the waist of the Blitz only form him to dance out of the way. I quickly dodged several shots from the Blitz and threw my Heat Rod. This Blitz got caught off guard when the Heat Rod Latched onto his Trikeros and dragged him towards me in the Katana as I prepared to swing my Katana sword.

Quickly thinking Nicol Detached the shield and backed out of the way of the sword. "_Damn,_" a soft voice came over the radio surprising me "_You win this round Katana._"

I smirked as the Blitz saluted and started moving away avoiding the raging battle between the Orca and the Guardian against the station defenders "You almost had me." I admitted as I flew off attaching the Trikeros to the Katana as a badge of honor and started cutting through the station defenders leaving a slightly shocked Nicol about how young the pilot sounded before shaking his head and left the battlefield.

John groaned as he spotted three mobile suits approaching the Hanger, two CGUE DEEP arms, Both with a Blue-and-White paint job, and the last one was a familiar Red-white custom CGUE "Well, well," he drawled catching the attention of the three mobile suits "Look who it is, Anthony Palmer, the Sorcerer of Junius Seven. It's been awhile, ZAFT finally decide that Creuset wasn't good enough for me?"

"_Something like that,_" Anthony chuckled as he drew out his custom Broadsword "_where is the G-weapon you where piloting?_"

"Ahh, thought I'd give those two a handicap for this battle." John joked with a small grin "So, how shall we do this?"

"_Jack__, Cory continue the mission,_" Anthony ordered as he and John began to circle each other with John drawing out his beam saber "_I'll deal with the Demon._"

"_Yes sir._" Jack confirmed as both boosted towards the Artemis base hanger.

"Let's go!" John shouted in challenge as he slammed his saber against Anthony's Sword both of them grinning widely as they continued to exchange blows only for the other to dodge or block the shot. Separating the two brought up their respective long range weapons and exchanged fire with each other never landing anything outside of a glancing blow. Grinning John activated the Wired Gunbarrels on his suit and started opening fire on Anthony with both his Gunbarrels and his machinegun forcing Anthiny to do nothing but evade as John rained the blows upon him.

Suddenly switching Tactics John switched his Rifle to his shield hand and drew out his Beam saber with his remaining hand and recalled the Gunbarrels and clashed swords with the White-Red CGUE once more only for John to aim his rifle at the CGUE's head forcing Anthony to break off the power struggle or be crippled "_I see your skills haven't dulled that much John._" Anthony commented as they started circling once more.

John chuckled "Since when does a soldiers skills truly dull?" John mused with a smirk "After all when you have something you wish to protect..."

"_That is when you find true strength!_" Anthony finished with a grin as he clashed swords once more with John "_I still remember that day when we first fought._"

John's laugh was full of mirth as he ducked under a slash and returned the favor with a kick to the CGUE's gut "I was the Idealistic Fool."

"_While I was the Insane Idiot._" Anthony added with his own laugh as he recovered from the kick and fired his Shields vulcans at John who also dodged as well "_I learned quite the lesson from you that day._"

They both laughed as they once again crashed their swords together enjoying the pure test of skill with each other.

_I like this weapon,_" Jordan stated as he fired the Trikeros beam rifle at another base mobile armor "_I'm gonna ask Murdoch to permanently attach it to the Katana._"

Scout chuckled as she flipped as the last of the defenders began to flee "_Archangel the path is clear._" She said over the radio "_And it seems that Jordan found a new toy to play with._" She added with a laugh.

Adam sighed as he shook his head at the pairs banter, having mostly hung back due to having Flay in the cockpit with him he could only chuckle weakly as the group continued to joke with each other. He realized that this was Jordan's way of holding off the shock from his first actual kills and left it be until they landed. Suddenly his proximity alarm went off and reacting on pure instinct he barely managed to dodge a sword strike from a Blue-White CGUE DEEP arms while the Katana, Archer and the Slash dodged sniper fire from a another one. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't these the pilots that John advised we do _not_ engage?" Adam asked rhetorically as Flay gave a small scream when he threw the Orca back hoping to put some distance between him and the Blue CGUE.

"_So John warned you of use huh?_" A light, joking voice asked "_I'm flattered that he thinks so highly of us._"

"_Hn,_" Cory Grunted as he missed the Orca again "_Don't see why he warned them, they are fairly skilled._"

"_Umm, thank you?_" Scout said in confusion as she rolled into her suit form and fired a volley of missiles at Jack forcing him to back off from his pursuit of the Orca followed up by the Strike coming down with and overhead slash only to be forced to break off or be shot at from Cory's sniper.

The Shadow scythe, and Inferno charged into the hanger. The storm blasted a tornado of fire from its flameflowers. But I jumped out of the way, missing it. Then the Shadow scythe Jumped out from that tornado of fire, Beam sythe drawn. I drew my own Sword, and parried his slice. I pushed the Scythe away, and swung my sword. Just grazing the surface of the Shadowsythe's chest armor. _I'm getting closer, you son of a bitch. _I thought. Then the Inferno gave a barrage of stabs from its beam saber. I dodged them as well. "You like to double team us way too much." I said. I then fired off some rounds from the Inglusadies, hitting the Inferno in the shoulders. The enemy Gundam replied to that with a blast of fire. I jumped and dodged it again, and parried another swipe from the shadow scythe. I then jumped away, and fired two quick shots from my beam rifle. But they were both caught in the Inferno's shield.

The Five rookies did their best against the enemy and to their luck the vets were still not used to their new suits thus keeping them on a somewhat even playing level when the Archangel thankfully appeared guns blazing on the two enemy suits forcing them to retreat "_I never thought I would be this thankful to see that ship._" Kira admitted as they made their way to the Archangel and was supported by a course of agreements from the others as they boarded.

John groaned as his rifle made the wonderful sound of clicking indicating that his gun was empty while he had no spare clips left. The spinning of Anthony's vulcans indicated that he was running on empty as well as no bullets were coming out. To add to their pleasure both of their suits were screaming an alarm that their suits were running on empty as well. "Looks like it's another draw." John stated as they started drifting away from each other.

Anthony sighed "_Looks like it,_" he agreed than spotted Cory and Jack fleeing the battlefield "_That's my cue to leave._"

With one final salute to each other the pair both sped off making their way to their respective flagships. Landing on the Archangel just as the Artemis base exploded with one final spectacular explosion John braced himself to the interior of the hanger as the ship rocked. Once it was over he disembarked and greeted a depressed Corrine "Let me guess, new kills?" John asked concerned when Corrine nodded he drew her into a hug "You're not a monster Corrine," he soothed gently as they floated along "You did what was necessary to protect yourself and our friends," he smiled at her "Let's get you into a shower and then I'll give you a back massage, how does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful." she said with a slight smile as she linked arms with him and made their way to their room smiling as he described his fight and past with his 'rival' so to speak. As John gave her his promised massage after he forced her to eat something she smiled "Thank you John." She whispered quietly drifting off to sleep.

Smiling John kissed her forehead and drew the covers over her "Your welcome Corrine." He said before going to his desk and activating his terminal and putting in a series of upgrade requests to the Gundams and the new Patriot Zero that Mu would pilot once the OS was perfected "I swear Corrine, I will make sure you and our friends remain safe," he whispered to himself "No matter what." He then started looking at the Schematic's of the Katana, that he looked at for quite a while. _Alan, _He thought. _Why you left your own Son, and Wife, I'll never know. _He looked away up at the ceiling. _Wherever you are, I promise I'll keep him in line…until you take over at least. _


	8. Phase 7: Bloody Valentine

Flay sighed to herself as she walked through the halls of the Archangel reflecting on the recent events that had happened in the last few days, first they had been attacked at Heliopolis by ZAFT, then chased for days by said ZAFT forces and when they had finally had a chance to catch their breath at Artemis base they were double crossed by the base commander, had Adam dragged her into the cockpit of the Orca with him who knows what would of happened. She had gained a bit more respect for the pilots of the Archangel after experiencing the dogfight that had erupted during the escape, she had never been so scared, but somehow knowing that Adam was behind the controls reassured her that she would be fine. Also after seeing Corrine in that depressed state opened her eyes to how alike Coordinators were to Naturals, unlike what the propaganda said Coordinators were not unfeeling monsters but could be kind and caring people. Artemis had also opened her eyes to the evil that Naturals carry as well.

She stopped at the door to John and Corrine's room and hesitated for a minute before knocking on the door "Just a minute!" She heard Corrine's voice float through before the door opened a couple of seconds later with Corrine standing there dressed in shorts and a slightly large T-shirt "Oh, Flay what is it?"

"I-uh, I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done," Flay stuttered out "You all have done a lot for us and yesterday made me realize that coordinators aren't as bad as the media makes them out to be."

Corrine blinked at Flay with the classic 'deer caught in the headlights' look "Uhh, thank you Flay," she began hesitantly before she gave a soft smile "That means a lot, thanks for telling me that Flay. How are you feeling by the way?" Corrine asked as she stepped back and made a 'come in' gesture inviting Flay into the room "I mean with everything that has been going on."

Flay smiled as she entered the room and sat down on Corrine's bed as Corrine moved around getting dressed "I've been doing fine, still a little shocked though at all that has happened."

"Tell me about it," Corrine said empathetically "I never thought that I would end up playing tag with against ZAFT elites in an advanced prototype warship piloting a mobile suit. Although I do have one thing to be thankful about all this though." She admitted with a bright smile.

"What's that?" Flay asked curiously.

Corrine grinned at the redhead "I'm with John now," she stated "I've had a crush on him since the day he started working with Professor Kato, and well since then I've grown to admire him, he is content with who he is, he admits his flaws and uses his strengths to their fullest." She gave a small giggle "Not to mention he knows when to relax and when to be serious, it doesn't hurt that he's pretty cute too."

Flay sighed "I hope that _I_ can someone like that." She admitted.

"What about Sai?"

Flay shook her head "Don't get me wrong, Sai is a very nice guy, it's just, I don't feel that connection." She said slightly depressed.

Corrine sat down beside Flay and rubbed her back and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, just have some faith," she advised "I'm sure you'll find the right person for yourself."'_Besides he might be closer than you think._' She added to herself "C'mon, I need some coffee and John asked me to help him oversee the upgrades to the mobile suits with Jordan, wanna come?"

Flay smiled and nodded as the two of them stood up and left the room heading to the cafeteria.

As he boarded the shuttle to the PLANTS Athrun's jaw dropped at the sight of an empty shuttle but for one passenger, the reason for his loose jaw was that the passenger was his father. "F-father." He stuttered in surprise, but when his father gave a slight glare he straightened himself and saluted "I mean Chairman Zala."

Patrick nodded "You are not to mention that you have seen me here today." He ordered sternly and Athrun and Rau sat down across from him "I've come to talk to the two of you about your report to the council you will be giving on the G-weapons, I want you not to mention that the other G-weapon pilots other than the Demon Lord of Endymion."

Athrun blinked in confusion "Why?" he asked simply.

Patrick turned his blank gaze to his son "Because we need more support for this war to continue, and if the people believe that naturals are able to pilot mobile suits than they will support a larger military budget, and I don't think I need to mention how much they fear the Demon alone."

Athrun stared at his father blankly, he wanted to _continue_ the war, sure his mother died because of it, but to continue it would be a waste of good men and women on _both_ sides. "F-father?" he questioned only to be sent a short glare.

"You of all people should know how necessary it is to remove this blight from existence Athrun." Zala growled and he folded his hands in front of him "All I need from you is to omit the fact that the pilots are coordinators during your report than I will handle the rest, understood?"

Athrun and Rau nodded as Patrick stood and left before Athrun sighed and lent back into his chair with his commander frowning in thought '_This is going to be a _long_ trip._' Athrun predicted to himself as he stared out the window.

Archangel Hanger:

"A.R.C?" John asked as I finally showed him the strange glowing power sorce of the Katana. "Ya." I said. "That's what the Initals spell out. Advance, Reactor, Core. I have no idea what it is exactly, but It must have something to do with the reason the Katana's power never goes down." John nodded.

"But there's something bugging me." I said. "What?" John asked. "Well," I said. "When I got the Katana, it was in a separate room from the other Gundams were in, it was in the same room as the Shadow Scythe." I turned my head to face him.

"So I asked myself, Why were these two Gundam's alone separate from the others?" That's when it dawned on John as his eyes widened. "Unless both machines had one of these things." He finished. "Right." I said. "Meaning there is more than a good chance that the Shadow Scythe is also equipped by one of these A.R.C's." I leaned on his back against the Katana.

"Who knows what Zaft will do if they get that tech." I said. "All we can hope is that its nothing Stupid." John said. I nodded as I closed the engine on the Katana. We then got back to working on the Mobile suits.

John sighed as he eyed the current problem in front of him in the form of a stubborn mobile suit that refused to cooperate, he had been up all night working on the Strike, Katana, Wolverine, the other G-Weapons, and their newest addition the TMSF-081RWG Patriot Zero upgrading them and running general maintenance on them with the maintenance crews watching in some kind of reverent awe, now he was working on his personal mobile sit the Demon. He took a deep breath, "YOU STUPID ASS MORONIC RUSTED HUNK OF JUNK!" he shouted giving the Demon a swift kick "HERE I AM TRYING TO UPGRADE YOU AND MAKE YOU EVEN BETTER WHILE _YOU_ ARE REFUSING TO COOPERATE WITH ME! DON'T YOU WANT TO BE THE EPITOME OF BADASSNESS!" "Jeez, Calm down John!" I yelled back. "Even I don't get that frustrated." John glared back at me, and I raised my hands in defeat. "Fine, yell all ya want." I said.

This was the scene that Corrine and Flay walked into when they entered the hanger with the regular crews cowering in fear as John began to hit the mobile suit with a wrench with a sadistic smile on his face, and Jordan shaking his head. Flay gave Corrine a worried glace as Corrine sighed and rolled her eyes "Every single time he pulls an all-nighter," she mutter before shouting "JOHN! COFFEE!"

John froze and stared at Corrine with a borderline worshipping look before he broke the world record for the 100 meter dash grabbing the coffee "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He kept repeating hugging Corrine whole rolled her eyes again and lightly smacked his head with a grin.

"You're welcome, now please stop scaring everyone." She requested with a giggle as he separated himself from Corrine with a grin and motioned for them to follow.

Picking their way through the spare parts and equipment the littered the hanger John and Jordan led them over to where the Katana was docked "Now as you can see we have permanently mounted the Trikeros unit to the Katana, and added a second Katana sword as per Jordan's request. Furthermore, we've combined the Katana's beam sabers with the Katana's swords so that they can emit the beams off of the Katana's blade, making it an optional mode. Also the two swords can fuse together to form a duel-bladed katana sword. We have also added a katana for close combat for when your suit is out of power Corrine, it's coated with an Anti-Beam Alloy so don't worry about clashing with beam weapons with it." He explained before leading them over to the Striker packs bay "I've also managed to create some striker packs for the Katana with the equipment we have on board, the Sniper Katana has a Mirage Colloid and enhanced radar with it, while the Aqua Katana has enhanced sonar and several torpedo launchers for underwater combat. And last, but not least is Jordan's requested 'Samurai' Katana pack. When equipped, it has a modified beam rifle with three different firing modes, single-shot, fully automatic, and Grenade launcher. The single-shot is like any other beam rifle, but in full auto mode, its fire is increased, but the overall damage is decreased. But it's still useful against multiple opponants. Also the Grenade launcher fires a high-explosive rounds that can cause a lot of damage. Also added are some spare Beam boomerangs from the Sword striker we had left, so now the Katana has two of them mounted on its shoulders. And we also made a few extra Katana packs for his suit. First, is the Blaze pack, taking off the Trikeros, and giving it a flame thrower like the one the Inferno uses. Second, is the Samurai pack that we've already talked about, along with the Aqua, and Sniper packs. And finally, is the Blast pack, or as we're calling it, the War machine. Arming it with four heavy missile launchers with 3 missiles each, two wrist mounted chain guns, two hip-mounted Rail cannons, and a Launcher from the Launcher pack that's slung on the back."

Corrine blinked as she looked over all of the Katana packs "Wow, you did this in one night with limited resources?" She asked amazed.

John chuckled "Not really no, Louise already had some of the base work laid out, I just put it together and gave them a few tweaks." He admitted "The Orca, Katana, and Wolverine also received hard-points to mount weapons from the striker packs and some additional weapons, the Slash now has a missile armament while the Orca has a pair of Gatling Cannons." Ducking under a stray piece of equipment John started making his way back to the Demon "For the Demon I'm only doing some basic stuff like upgrading the wiring and tweaking the reactor a bit to increase the power, mostly experimental stuff that I want to test before using it with your guy's mobile suit." Stepping up to the open panel of the Demon that he was working at earlier he downed the last of the coffee "And that pretty much sums up the upgrades, be sure to go over your OS and make sure that it's up to speed with the upgrade," he gave Corrine a quick peck on the cheek "Thanks for the coffee."

Corrine gave him a sunny smile before walking away with Flay whose head was spinning at all the information that she just received. John sighed and turned back to the Demon "Are you ready to cooperate now?" he asked the suit and could of swore that it somehow smirked at him, or was the the lack of sleep affecting him?

Shuttle to Aprilius One

February 3 C.E. 71

The door to the shuttle passenger compartment opened and Rau Le Creuset and Athrun Zala stepped inside to find Athrun's father waiting for them. Both Athrun and Commander Le Creuset saluted as they entered the compartment.

"National Defense Chairman Zala, we hope you will permit us to accompany you," said Le Creuset.

Patrick simply waved them off. "No need for formalities. You never saw me on this shuttle. Am I clear Athrun?"

"Yes. I understand. It's been awhile, Father," he answered, taking his seat behind Commander Le Creuset.

"Needless to say, I agree with your opinion report. The problem is the fact that they've developed such advanced mobile suits. We'll forget all about the pilots, with the exception of John Cypher, someone like him is hard to just cover up. I went ahead and deleted that from the report."

Athrun stared at his father in surprise. Concealing such important information from the Council like that was treasonous, at the very least.

To Athrun's further surprise, Le Creuset agreed. "Thank you very much sir. I was confident that you would make that decision."

"Just think of the reaction if we told them that those machines were being piloted by Coordinators. It would only give the moderate faction something unnecessary to argue about."

"Wouldn't you also find it difficult to have your friend be referred to as someone who has sided to the Earth Forces, due to the report?" asked Commander Le Creuset.

"No, but…"

"The Naturals created a mobile suit that can perform that well even with a Natural piloting it," his father said. "So that's what we're reporting. Understand?"

"Yes…"

"We must be more serious about this. Rau, I should be able to get you command of the task force that will be hunting the legged ship. It will consist of the _Vesalius_, the _Gamow, Hades _with its support ships, and the Sorccerer Team," said Zala.

PLANT Supreme Council

Aprilius One

Thirty Minutes Later

"I believe you can understand from the course of events you just saw that our actions were not intended as an attack on Heliopolis itself but the result of collateral damage and that the Earth Forces were at fault for the collapse. That concludes my report. Thank you for your attention," said Rau, saluting the Supreme Council before taking his seat again.

"So Orb was working with the Earth Forces all along," said Orson White, the chairman of the Administrative Committee. "They're the ones who violated the treaty."

"Aren't you being a little premature," said Ian Mackenzie, the Legislative Committee Chairman. "Orb is more than able to design and build mobile suits and warships."

"But not to design and build mobile suits with the Earth Forces," said Ezalia Joule, a major supporter of Zala, and a member of the National Defense Committee.

"Ah… But Orb didn't design those machines. Morgenroete did," said Ian. "And last time I checked, Morgenroete was a company, not a country. As such, they could do what they please."

"But Morgenroete is a corporation of Orb," argued Ezalia.

"Yes. But Morgenroete is an independent company and is not the Orb government. And we have a treaty with the Orb government, not Morgenroete."

"This only further illustrates that those living on Earth cannot be trusted," said Herman Gould.

"Trusted? How arrogant is it to believe that we are the only trustworthy ones," said Mackenzie.

"However, Commander Le Creuset, are these prototype mobile suits worth all of the sacrifices that have been made by our forces?" asked Patrick Zala, interrupting their argument.

Rau Le Creuset stood up again. "To explain the new mobile suits and their capabilities to you, I have one of our pilots with me, who has not only piloted one of the new machines, but fought against three of the machines that have remained with the enemy: Athrun Zala. He will give you the report on these new mobile suits. With your permission of course."

"I will allow Athrun Zala to present his report," said Siegal Clyne.

Athrun saluted and approached the council. The display screens in the council's tables came to life, showing the first of the new machines, the Aegis.

"First, I would like to present this machine is known as the Aegis. One major characteristic is its transformation system. GAT-X303; its structural frame is fundamentally different from at least seven of the other models. This allows the machine to transform into a mobile armor. While in this configuration, its main weapon is the Scylla, a five hundred eighty millimeter multi-phase energy cannon. As with the other machines, it incorporates a system known as Phase Shift Armor, which we have yet to test properly in actual combat. At present, we are reprogramming the OS to maximize its potential, and judging from its specs, this machine we believe is superior in both mobility and power to ZAFT's main weapon, the GINN."

The Duel appeared, one of its beam sabers drawn.

"GAT-X102, the Duel. This machine was developed with close-range combat in mind and has a wide range of uses. It's believed to the basis of the development of the other nine models. Like the others, it is equipped with the anti-air vulcan system Igelstellung. The machine carries a beam saber and an anti-beam shield.

Next, the Buster appeared, firing its powerful cannon.

"GAT-X103, the Buster. This machine was designed to be capable of long-range artillery attacks. It is believed that its main purpose was to provide covering fire from the rear, and to perform sniper attacks. It is not equipped with a shield, however, it has a three hundred and fifty millimeter gun-launcher, and a high-energy focused beam rifle. By attaching these weapons in different combinations, one can form a hyper impulse long-range sniper rifle, or an anti-armor shotgun."

Then the Blitz appeared. It raised its arm and fired off its missiles.

"GAT-X207, the Blitz. This one has a feature called Mirage Colloid, whereby gas particles are released over the armors surface. In the eyes of the enemy, this machine becomes virtually invisible. This makes it effective for search and destroy missions, however one of the drawbacks is that the Phase Shift armor cannot be used while the system is activated. It's believed that this model was developed for blitzkrieg warfare. It is also equipped with its own weapons, Trikeros and Gleipnir."

The images on the screens changed to images of the Inferno racing into battle.

"GAT-X204, the Inferno. We believe that it was designed specifically as a counter to the high-speed mobile suits of the Sorcerer Team. Its primary weapons are a 55mm beam rifle, a anti-beam coated staff, a pair of beam sabers, and a right-arm mounted Flamethrower."

The screens switched again, now displaying the Shadow Scythe as it swung its Scythe at the Katana.

"GAT-X104, the Shadow Scythe. We believe this machine was built to complement the Duel, It is armed with two beam sabers, A beam Scythe, and also, recent data shows a new engine unlike any other mobile suit that gives it an infinite run-time without requiring recharging it's engine. This engine is code-named the ARC reactor for now."

The Screen now shows the Spark firing its Devistating Energy cannon at Artemis.

"GAT-X106, The Spark A unit related to one of the machines we failed to capture, only its equipment is fixed to use a 300mm Electo-cannon rivaling the firepower of the X's Hyper Impulse Cannon. Armed with two beam sabers, and a standard beam rifle."

The screens now displayed the Wolverine, firing off its railgun.

"Now, the Seven that got away. First of these is the GAT-X302 Wolverine. Like the Aegis, this machine is able to transform into a BaCUE-like mobile armor. Its primary weapon is the dual beam-claws, and other beam sabers, and swords. We believe this model is to take on our own Ground Mobile suits, the BaCUE."

The screens switched back to the battle between the Shadow Scythe and Katana, only this time focusing on the Red-white mobile suit

"This is the first of two unknowns, though a radio communiqué identifies it as the Katana. This machine is the close combat specialist, armed with a Katana blade, two beam sabers, and a beam rifle. And this machine possesses a superb level of agility, well beyond any of our captured mobile suits. Furthermore, we have a high suspistion that this one may also posses one of these Arc reactors that the Shadow Scythe posseses."

The screens again changed, now showing the Slash fighting a GINN.

"This is the second unknown. It Is armed with multiple swords, making it a melee specialist like the Duel, and Katana. It is equipped with a Long sword, a short sword, a Exia blade with a concealed beam rifle, two beam sabers, and two beam daggers."

The Screen changed to the Archer entering Sniper mode.

"The Third Unknown. Due to its striking resembelence to the second unknown, we believe this to be a highly related model, only with different armament. This unit is armed with a Beam sniper rifle, two beam pistols, and a pair of beam sabers. We belive that its role was to provide Sniping cover for the other machines."

The Screen changed to the Orca firing its missiles.

"This is the last Unknown. So far, it seems to specialize in heavy weaponry, and firepower like the Buster. Including duel missile launchers, Machine guns, a pair of beam sabers, and two shields on the arms on its back."

The screens changed to the the Strike, launching from the legged ship.

"The Strike. Judging from our encounters with it, we know it to be a machine capable of various types of combat. This model's design allows for it to switch its equipment with modules identified as Launcher, Sword, Lightning, and Aile. We can determine from the image that the Launcher holds a three hundred and twenty millimeter hyper impulse cannon. Our assumption is also that it has a one hundred and twenty millimeter anti-ship vulcan cannon, as well as two three hundred and fifty millimeter gun-launchers. The Sword module equips it with a fifteen-meter long anti-ship blade, along with a beam boomerang. In addition, the machine itself carries two knives in its hip section. It's likely this model has extremely high combat potential."

The screen finally showed the Demon slashing through the GINN's in Heliopolis.

"Finally, The Demon. it's an all-purpose type suit like the Strike but instead uses different types of shields like the Trikeros unit, a missile shield and a Scylla cannon shield, A heat rod Whip, and a beam staff. it also comes equipped with a prototype heat blade that can melt through any metal that it has encountered thus far, finally it comes equipped with two energy transfer cables that can steal the battery power of a mobile suit or replenish its allies, We have confirmed its pilot to be the Demon Lord of Endymion John Cypher."

Chaos erupted in the room as the councilors began to shout out in disbelief as Siegel Clyne tried to restore order when Rau le Crueset stood up and called attention to himself "Councilmen please calm yourselves!" he called out and surprisingly it actually worked "While it is true Mr. Cypher is piloting the G-weapon Demon he was forced into it when we mistakenly attacked Heliopolis. He had spoke to me during our brief engagement and told me that his only wish was to defend his home and friends, I believe that if the legged ship rendezvous with the 5th fleet he may leave and return to ORB, although I am not certain on this matter as the Naturals may try and change his mind on this matter."

Mutterings could be heard throughout the chamber as this new information settled into their minds "How do we know this to be the truth though, he is a well known member of the EA?" Ezalia Joule questioned angrily.

"Have you forgotten what he did during the Bloody Valentine incident?" Siegel asked "If he didn't do what he did than we would have lost more than Junius Seven."

The council broke into mutterings again as Patrick stood up "Exactly, if it were not for him and our faithful soldiers than the Bloody Valentine would have been the end of the coordinators," he shouted angrily "Now that they are able to not only pilot mobile suits, but build these monstrosities! We must step u[ our efforts and eradicate this plight that has set itself upon us!"

The council began to shout their agreements and despite the best efforts of Siegel they would not calm down and continued to give their support to Patrick '_If this continues, the world will spiral into hell._' He thought to himself as he sat down in defeat.

"They've actually manufactured these abominations!" said Jeremy Maxwell, the disgust evident in his voice. "Those disgusting Naturals."

"But they're only in the trail stages. You can hardly consider 17 mobile suits a threat," said Eileen Canaver.

"But if they've come this far, the next step would be to mass-produce," said Ezalia.

Ian Mackenzie started to laugh, causing everyone to stare at him. "I'm sorry. But this is just so ridiculous," he said. "You call those mobile suits abominations, but the Earth Forces are simply doing what must be done in war. If your enemy builds a superior weapon, than you must create better weapon to counter that one. Frankly, I'm surprised that it took them this long to create their own mobile suits."

"How can you say that?" asked Gould. "This is a clear indication of the Naturals intentions. They crave war, a desire to violence and havoc."

Mackenzie laughed again. "Few people, whether Natural or Coordinator, ever truly crave war. Next you're going to say that all Coordinators care only about peace and all Naturals are Blue Cosmos members," he said. "Your thinking is just like that of Blue Cosmos. Narrow-minded and bigoted."

His comment sparked another massive shouting contest among many of the Council members, while Clyne vainly tried to reestablish order among the Council. When Patrick Zala spoke.

"There is no one who prefers to fight. Who among us actually wants to head out to a battlefield? We want to live peacefully, gracefully, and happily. That has always been our only wish." Zala stood up, his voice becoming louder. "But who so ruthlessly shattered that wish? Who took our freedom away for their own selfish ambitions? Who pushes us aside to better themselves? Who exploits the Coordinators?"

"Who will never let us forget the Bloody Valentine Tragedy? The nightmarish destruction of Junius Seven! Two hundred forty three thousand seven hundred and twenty-one people. It has been one year since that abominable incident claimed so many of our fellow citizens. Yet we've pondered endlessly to try to end this war quickly. Our demands have been minor. However, the Naturals have put our efforts to waste, time and time again!"

"We fight because it's the only way to protect ourselves. If we must fight to protect ourselves, then we have no choice but to fight!" said Patrick Zala, bringing his speech to an end.

Almost the entire Council was quiet. None could really argue with him. Save one.

"As always, you have a flare for the dramatic Zala. But using the victims of Junius Seven as rallying cry for war is despicable and an insult to their memory," said Ian with a mock applause.

Zala's face could barely conceal his rage. "How dare you say," said Zala, barely stopping himself from yelling. "My wife was killed at Junius Seven."

"Which is why someone like you should not be a member of this Council during this war," replied Ian. "Leaders, both political and military, should never have a personal reason for fighting a war. They must lead with a clear mind. Free of anger, hatred, and desire for revenge against the opposing force. They must be willing to hear any call for peace and even if there is only a slight chance, they must be willing to take it. I do not believe that you are able to, Zala. And frankly, I fear the day you come into power."

"My fellow Council members, as you know, I come from a long line of soldiers. I served in ZAFT's military before becoming a member of this Council. My wife and children are all fighting this war. I know how wars must be fought. We must fight this war with calm and rational minds. Not minds consumed by hatred and vengeance. It must be fought for peace and peaceful coexistence with the Naturals and the Earth. Not for retribution. Seeking retribution and vengeance will only lead to more death, more pain and suffering, more hatred."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. I urge you, all of you, don't let this war become personal. Don't let this war become about vengeance for those lost at Junius Seven. Don't let this war become consumed by hatred. Nothing good will come of it. We must be better than those who destroyed Junius Seven. This war cannot end the way it started. If it does, then nothing changes and the next war will just be a continuation of this one. It is our responsibility to ensure that our children, their children and all the children yet to be do not suffer from our mistakes." _Damn that man!_ cursed Patrick in his mind. _That stubborn fool just can't see what needs to be done! He'll ruin everything! There has to be a way to remove him._

Debris Belt

I moved through the debris field, eyes darting about almost constantly. A haunting feeling filled the pit of my stomach. I almost felt as though I was being watched from the dark by some horrendous creature that could only exist in nightmares—to horrible to even make it into fairytales. _God I played Dead space to damn much. _I thought. _And then I had to play Dead space 2, and 3. I swear though, If I see a Space zombie I am GTFO._

"_Jordan? You okay?_" came Sarah's voice. I looked up, realizing that I had frozen. The Slash's hand was now resting on the Katana's shoulder.

"I… I think so," I said, moving forward again to look around the other side of the piece of debris in front of her. "This place just scares the shit out of me." "I herd that!" John said as the Demon appeared from a destroyed ship. "You play Dead space too?"

"Yup." I said. "Talk about bad timing."

"Sorry, I've never played it." Darknal said as he drifted by. "But from how spooked you guys are, I think I'll stick with Gears of war and Halo."

"Doesn't Halo have space zombies too?" Scout asked as the Guardian observed a destroyed ship. "Ya, but Dead Space takes the cake in the fear factor." I said. "As much as I love halo and the Flood, those dead space Zombies are scary as shit. What were they called?"

"Necromorphs." Corrine said. We all just staird at her. "What?" she asked. "Cant a girl play a Video game every now and then?"

"…John, you have the Perfect girlfriend." Darknal said. "Thank you!" John said, and Corrine giggled.

"_Adam, have you found anything yet?_" asked Flay. The redhead was now regularly manning the comm. station.

"_Nah. There's nothing really here,_" came the reply as the Orca began to move around the debris to look in the opposite area as us. "_This is starting to look like a wild goose chase._" "Ya, well." I said as I moved forward passing some old ships. "Its better than-"

I suddenly stopped speaking, and I felt my stomach plummet.

"_Jordan? What is it? Jordan? Kid, are you there? What do you see?_" asked John. "_What do you see? Jordan? Are you there? Please respond._"

"Something haunting," I said, gut clenching. It was the only thing in space that could possibly fill me with this ominous feeling of horror and despair. Worse than playing 24 hours of Dead space in a dark room with just the screen for light…hey, we all do stupid things, right?

"_My brother's __Home…_" I managed to reply, My voice quiet and faint. My stomach clenching even tighter, twisting painfully.

John's face instantly became pale and like mine, he was paralyzed from shock.

"_What is he talking about?_" asked Captain Ramius. "_What has he found?_"

"The largest memorial in the history of mankind," said John softly. "He's found the Bloody Valentine… the remains of Junius Seven."

"_My Brother's Tomb stone__,_" I said.

_Archangel_

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Kira. "You saw it lieutenant! That PLANT is where hundreds of thousands of people died!"

"Look, no one here is exactly jumping for joy here. But the fact of the matter is that we need that water and the supplies there. We have to do what we must to survive. And besides, there's still two people we haven't heard from that we really should," said Mu, turning to Me. "Well, what do you think?"

"What? You want to know what we think?" I asked.

"Well, this was your brothers home. So we should hear your thoughts on this," said Mu.

"Well… Truth be told, I don't like the idea of stealing from the grave of so many people, expecialy from my brother... But we don't have any other choice. We need the supplies and as long as we take only what is needed and nothing else, then we should do it," I answered, somewhat hesitantly as I bit my lip.

"Mu's got a point." John stated as he walked into the bridge with a coffee in his hand "We are in a life or death situation, as much as I dislike having to do it, it is necessary right now for our survival. We're alive, right now guys. I don't like this either… but the fact is that you have to stoop to disgusting levels at times to survive. Sometimes, it isn't worth it. But this is one time where we'll just have to bear with it… because if we don't, more tragedies like this will inevitably occur; because every life that tries to end the cycle counts for something. And if we don't live for those who died, who will?"

"You seem awfully philosophical, today." said Mu. John simply continued to stare out at the ruins of Junius Seven, not bothering to respond.

"Are you sure your okay with doing this John?" Mu asked cautiously "You can sit this out if you need to."

John shook his head "No it's alright." He answered "It'll be a bit troublesome but I can deal with it."

Mu nodded in acceptance before he grinned "So how are things going with the little lady?" he asked suddenly making John blink before smiling softly.

"It's going good." He said in a soft voice before stopping and looking out of a view port leaning against a railing "It's funny, I feel more of a connection to her than I ever did to Nagase back before she fell for Ryu." He turned and looked at Mu "Loosing Nagase was hard Mu, on me, Ryu, and the rest of Wardog. But if I lose Corrine..." he trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Mu nodded gravely and placed a hand on John's shoulder "You won't lose her kid," he reassured with a grin "Especially if you're the one protecting her."

John smirked at Mu and He started making his way to the rec room, to tell the others. While John stayed to talk to Jordan. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Junius 7.

"Jordan, I can understand if you wish to sit this one out." He said. Jordan snapped out of his gaze, faced John and shook his head "No, if anyone sits this one out and we're attacked than we won't be as prepared." He said. "Besides I there is something I need to do."

John nodded in acceptance "Very well, we'll be acting as scouts and guards for the mission making sure that we aren't surprised if pirates or ZAFT, if you do see signs of them do not engage, report back and keep hidden while we determine if they are a threat or not, if they are making hostile actions towards our area or if they spot us than you have permission to engage."

The Jordan nodded, and he left for the Hanger,

while Corrine walked over to John. "Are you okay?" Corrine asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders "You seem tense and worried."

John sighed deeply "I'm worried," he admitted honestly touching his forehead to Corrine's "I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you as well."

Corrine smiled reassuringly at him and place a hand on his cheek "You won't lose me John," she stated "because I don't want to lose you either." Corrine pulled away slightly to look at him better "So long as we watch each other's backs we'll be just fine."

John smiled gratefully at her "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." He admitted before he lent in and kissed her "What would I ever do without you?"

Corrine giggled "You'd probably become a crotchy old war vet with a chip on his shoulder like Liutenant Dan from Forest Gump." She retorted making him laugh "C'mon, we better go get ready."

_Junius Seven_

Adam was suiting up to go back out into the debree field. After he got on his suit, he got a feeling he was being watched. Adam turned to the door, and saw Flay standing there. "Flay?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" Flay's face turned alittle red. "I…" She stuttered. "I..just wanted to say, thanks for what you did back at Artemis. I was afraid that that man was really gonna…" she let it hang there. He smiled. "No problem." Adam said. "As a man once said many years ago, it's all in a day's work." "But still," she said. "You really saved my life there. And i…I just don't know how I could really thank you for it." "Just try to be careful." Adam said. "If anything happened to you, Sai would have my neck. Keeping him off me by staying safe would be the best thing you could do." She smiled, nodded, and floated away. Adam then realized his heart was beating like the drumbers in a marching band. _Why do I feel like this? _He thought. _She's Sai's Fiance! I cant have those kinds of emotions to her! _Adam shook his head. _Worry about that later. _He thought. _For now, lets just get this scavenging over with._

I entered the Locker room just as Adam left. As I got my Red-white suit on, Sarah then entered in the Room as well. "Hey, Sarah." I said. "What is it?" She blushed slightly. "I just realized I never really did thank you from saving me from the Aegis…when we fought at Heliopolis."

I smiled. "Your welcome." I said. "But you know that no matter what, I will always protect you, no matter what."

"Why are you so protective?" she asked. "I know you care about your friends, and all, but why do you risk so much to protect us?" I sighed, and sat down on a bench, and Sarah sat next to me. "You remember when I told you guys that I lost my Parents at Heliopolis?" I asked, she nodded. "Well, Kira, John, Corrine, Mir, Scout, and Tolle already know this, but…" I took a deep breath. "I had an older brother." This took her my surprise. "You have a brother?" She asked. "I always thought you were an only child."

"No." I said. "I had an older Brother. Two years older than me, and a Coordinator. His Ideals were a lot like mine today. He believed that most people, whether they were Coordinator or Natural, just wanted to live peacefully together. That we were all the same. That we all have the same dreams, hopes, fears," I said, my mind going back to the times before the Bloody Valentine.

"He was a lot like Kira. He hated violence and was an almost complete pacifist. The only time he would fight was to protect the ones he loved most. Just like how I protect you, and the others."

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes…" I said quietly. "He was killed in the Bloody Valentine. And not a day goes by that I don't miss him. The only real thing I can do in his memory is to uphold his ideals. We were a lot alike, We both believed that there were four things that you should fight for. Honor, Friends, Family, and life. We lived by that our entire lives, and I still do."

"But the worst thing I ever did happened after that terrible day. I became angry at just about everyone. The Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos for doing such a horrible act. ZAFT for failing to protect my brother and then using their deaths as a rallying cry for war. I blamed them all for that tragedy. I even blamed myself for not being and dying with them," I said, shame filling my voice.

"I found myself being consumed by all that anger and pain. I started picking fights with people for no real reason. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I wanted to hurt those responsible but ended up hurting innocent people. Maybe I wanted to feel something other than anger and sorrow. Maybe I just wanted someone to kill me." I formed my hands into firsts.

"But then I remembered what my brother tought me. Honor, Family, Friends, and Life. I swore I will always live by those Ideals. To maintain my Honor, by protecting my Friends, Family, and stay alive for as long as I can doing that."

Then, I bit my lip. "But when I lost my Mother and the only father I knew, I lost it. I failed to protect my family. All I have now are you guys now. And if I lost you…I just…I Just…" Suddenly, Sarah embraced me in a hug. And for the first time since Heliopolis, I cried. I cried for all those that I had lost, and failed to protect.

The Ruins of Junius Seven

An Hour Later

The Katana, Slash, Wolverine, Demon, Archer, Orca, Strike, Guardian, The Patriot Zero and several Mistrals set down on the ruins of Junius Seven. They had landed in the middle of what had once been a park. A very familiar park for me, It was the park where I last saw my brother.

Junius Seven, four Years Ago

"_Do you really think war's gonna break out?" I asked my brother as we sat on a bench. "From the looks of things, ya." My brother said. "The E.A is being corrupted by that Blue Cosmos Terrorist group up to the point the whole damn military is based of B.C members. If I were a beating man, I'd say the earth will strike first at this point." I bit my lip. "Bro, why cant you come back home?" I asked. "Why cant you come back to Orb?" He chuckled. "Remember what I tought you?" He said. "To fight For honor, Family, Friends, and Life?" I nodded. "Well," he said. "I feel that I need to stay here, in the PLANT's. Like you are protecting your friend back at Orb, I have friends here I need to protect. And I cant just abandon them." He looked back at me. "You know as well as me I would love to go back home with you, mom, and Dad. But as I just said, I cant leave them behind." I nodded. "At least promise you'll visit us." I said. "And yes, mom asked me to tell you that." That got a lauph from him. "Tell her not to worry." He said. "I'll come back. Don't you worry." "I'm gonna hold you too that." I said. _

"_Jordan!_" said Sarah loudly over the radio, bringing me out of my memories.

"Huh… What?"

"_You spaced out there for moment,_" said Sarah, deeply concerned.

"Just lost in some memories," I replied.

"_You don't have to be here. You can head back to the ship._" John said.

"I'll be fine guys," I lied.

Truth be told, I wasn't even sure why I was even setting the Katana down here, on what had once been my brother's home. Even more painful was the fact that this park was only a few blocks away from the house he lived in.

The Mistral crews began to exit their vehicles. Sarah stepped out of the Slash's cockpit and floated down to the ground, holding the paper flowers made by Flay and the children they had recovered from Heliopolis in her arms.

Sarah threw the paper flowers up, scattering them across the ruins of their former home. Everyone took a minute of silence, saying a prayer for the victims of the Bloody Valentine.

Once they were done, Sarah went back to the Slash, and everyone else returned to their Mistrals and carried out their various duties. The Strike, Demon, Slash, Archer, and Patriot Zero took off, patrolling the area, just in case, while me in the Katana and Orca went to work helping the Mistral crews gather ice. And the Archer staying with us, watching our backs.

Kira resumed his patrol after the brief pause when Darknal had warned them of his encounter with the GINN.

The moon. They would soon be heading for the moon. Where Kira could leave this war behind and return to his normal life.

He moved around a large piece of debris when he spotted a badly damaged civilian shuttle. Normally, he would have passed it off just a piece of space junk but it was too new. Both the ship and its battle damage. It must have been raided by pirates and then drifted into the Debris Belt. He had heard that with both ZAFT's and the Earth Alliance's military fighting the war, they were unable to patrol the civilian space routes and as a result, piracy had dramatically increased.

Suddenly, a GINN appeared. The Strike's computer identified it as a GINN Long-Range Reconnaissance Type. The GINN was inspecting the shuttle. It was searching for something.

Kira moved behind some debris, hoping that the GINN would leave before it spotted anyone. He didn't want to kill anyone else. The GINN, seemingly satisfied that what it was looking for wasn't on the shuttle, started to leave.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. As the Mistral that Flay was on started its return to the _Archangel_, its flight path passing near the shuttle. The GINN glanced back, spotting the Mistral. It immediately turned and headed towards the pod.

"No!" cried Kira. "Why couldn't you just leave?"

He had no choice, if the GINN spotted the _Archangel_, it would all be over. He aimed at the GINN and squeezed the trigger, his shot piercing the GINN's power plant, destroying it instantly.

"_Thanks kid. That was a close one,_" said Jackie Tonomura.

"_Yeah, thanks Kira,_" added Flay.

Kira didn't feel all that great about saving them. Again, he had killed someone. Why did he have to get involved in this war? Why did this war have to happen in the first place?

Kira sighed as he resumed his patrol. Maybe a minute later, he spotted something. A lone escape pod floating among the debris.

_Could it be from the shuttle? Is there still someone alive in there?_

Deciding it was better to safe than sorry, he picked up the pod and headed back to the _Archangel_.

_Archangel_

"You have a knack for bringing in things that other people left behind," commented Natarle, to which Kira was silent. John, however, was not.

"Well, the way I see it, there's a descent chance we just blew up the rescue for whoever or whatever's in there," he said. "It's perfectly possible those GINNs were searching for this lifepod, I mean, why else would they be out here?"

Natarle shrugged. "You're probably right, but that just concerns me more."

"Alright, I'm opening the hatch now," said Murdoch. A trio of armed soldiers were present, just in case they'd pulled in someone hostile.

The hatch of the lifepod opened and…

A bright pink ball flew out.

"Haro. Haro," said the ball, rouge flaps on its side flapping wildly. "Haro. Lacus. Haro." The ball flew straight at my face and I caught it.

"Haro! Hello there! Haro!" the ball shouted, startling me slightly.

"What? What is this?" I said, staring at the pink machine.

"That's Haro," came a soft voice from the lifepod. "And thank you. I appreciate your assistance."

Everyone looked back at the lifepod to see a beautiful teenager, the same age as Me, Kira, Adam, Darknal, Sarah, and Corrine float out of the pod. Her joyful expression and the light in her bright blue eyes especially entranced Kira.

_Goddammit!_ John cursed mentally as he saw most of the pilot's jaws drop in shock at who it was "Well doesn't this make things more complicated." John groaned as he righted himself and looked at their newest passenger.

Kira grabbed the pink-haired girl to help still her momentum. "Thank you," she said, smiling as Kira blushed ever so slightly. "Uh, no problem," he said. Then, the girl looked curiously at the Earth Forces patch on the shoulder of Kira's uniform, and glanced uncertainly around at all the other Earth Forces uniforms. She gulped slightly. "So… this isn't a ZAFT ship?" she asked. Everyone just continued to look at her in surprise.

I desided to break the silence. "Sorry, ma'am." I said. "This is the Archangel, a earth forces vessel. But don't worry. Were all civil here." I looked at the other crew members all still gaping at Lacus. "Arnt we?" I said, with a louder tone. Everyone stopped looking at her, and nodded in agreement.

"See?" I said. "You have nothing to worry about Miss Clyne." Mu raised an eyebrow at me when I mentioned her last name. "Do you know her?" He asked. "Not personally." I said. "But almost everyone who's ever visited the PLANT's at least once knows about the #1 singer in the PLANT's, and the daughter of the chairman." Everyone, but John and Corrine gasped at that. "You mean she's Lacus Clyne!" Someone said. "Yes." Lacus said, and nodded. "I am Lacus Clyne."


	9. Phase 8: Battle Lust

John, Mu, Murrue and Natarle inspected the girl that sat calmly before them in the Captains quarters. John was leaning against the wall beside the door while Natarle and Mu sat on a chairs across from Lacus while Murrue was behind her desk "So you were going to Junius Seven for a memorial service when the EA forced an inspection on your ship and acted aggressively making your crewmen nervous, they then proceeded to force you into one of the life pods when the EA soldiers suddenly attacked you and launched you away from the ship." Murrue reiterated what Lacus had just told them. At Lacus' nod Murrue lent back into her seat and heaved a sigh "Just like you said John, things got more complicated."

"I apologize if my presence causes you any problems." Lacus said apologetically with a small bow.

"Sorry, Haro, Sorry!" the red Haro added from its spot on her lap between her hands.

"Well we can't really do much about it now, she isn't a member of ZAFT and, while albeit important, she is only a civilian so we can't hold her hostage or ransom her away." Mu stated before he sighed "Admiral Halberton would be able to send her back to the PLANTs once we rendezvous with the 5th fleet."

John rubbed his forehead as he shook his head "Blue Cosmos is going to have a field day," he muttered catching every ones attention "Seven coordinators piloting their 'top secret' Machines and Lacus Clyne daughter of the supreme chairmen of the ZAFT council. Yeah this'll end well." He muttered at the end and did air quotes on top secret.

"But ma'am I have to disagree with you there, we could use her as a bargaining chip with ZAFT-" Natarle began only to get cut off by John.

"If you even _think_ of following through with that sentence Ensign I will personally make sure that you will never see the ground again." John snarled standing up straight his green eyes flashing dangerously "That would be the same as me and the others using Flay as a bargaining chip with Halberton to make sure we get to ORB safely, you would be showing the world that the EA doesn't care for the rules of war. No one would trust you to keep to your treaties and then break them off." Natarle shrank back under his hard glare and gulped when she heard of the possible ramifications, Turning to the captain John's look softened "Are there any Blue Cosmos supporters that you know of on this ship?" he asked her.

Murrue sighed and folded her hands in front of her with her elbows resting on the desk "I honestly don't know, and that is not a good thing when there is a VIP coordinator on board." She admitted with a sigh

"Actually, there may be a way," said Louise. "We can hide her amongst the civilians of Heliopolis. She'll be sent with them to Orb. Then the Orb government will simply send her to a nearby ZAFT base and they'll send her back to the PLANTs."

"Hmm… Could that really work?" asked Murrue.

"If everyone on board agrees to it. Then yes," Louise replied.

Murrue nodded. John turned and left the room, as soon as the door closed he was ambushed by an excited Sarah "Is that really Lacus Clyne?" she demanded as she pinned a surprised and shocked Joh to the wall.

"Yes." He answered cautiously "It is Miss Clyne, now can you let me go."

Sarah squealed as she let John go deteriorating into her Fangirl state making John slowly back away as he searched for an escape route, spotting Corrine he grabbed her and made a swift retreat around the corner leaving Jordan and the others to deal with Sarah. Corrine giggled as she saw John pant from exertion from trying to get away from Sarah "You really fear fangirls don't you John?" she asked teasingly as she grinned at him.

John shivered "That was nothing, I've seen several commandos go into that state," he said with a haunted look "Ever since then I could never sleep in the same room as Hawk."

Corrine laughed out loud as John mocked glared at her.

I was currently in the mess hall eating some very much needed lunch. _Its really her! _I thought. _THE lacus clyne! _For the most part of my life, I've been a fan of Lacus's songs for the longest time. I was not the only one thinking this, of course. Both me, Scout, Sarah, and Adam were big Lacus fans. But having her on the same ship…I mean come on! What are the odds!

Right now, as I finished my meal, the others, including Adam, Sarah, and Scout, were debating who was going to bring Lacus her own meal. It wasn't a test of who didn't want to, it was more who Wanted to do it the most. Flay, who was also in the mess hall desided not to. She never herd of Lacus before, so It was not a big surprise. Adam, who was possibly the biggest Lacus fanboy in human existence, pleaded to go in there just for an autograph from her personally. Sarah and Scout were also fighting to who would get the chance as well.

The debate ended when a familure pink robot rolled into the mess hall. "Haro. Hungry. Haro" everyone staired at the haro, who was soon followed by Lacus. "I was getting alittle hungy, so I just desided to come down here." She said.

"Wasn't there a lock on the door for your room?" Kira asked. "If there was, it wasn't working." She said. She then saw the food between the huddle of people. "Is that mine?" she asked. "Yes," I replied, and grabbed it. "If you want, I can take it to your room." "Yes, thank you." Lacus said, and we headed back to the room.

_A few minutes later in Lacus's room_

"Thank you," said Lacus, finishing off the tray of food. I smiled. "It's no problem," I said. "Still, I should properly thank you, Mister…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't know my name. "Jordan, Jordan Takeo." I said. "But please just call me Jordan."Lacus raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Gineta Takeo, would you?" My eyes widened. "T-That's my Mother!" I said. "H-how-" "We met at a party a few years ago." She said. "Come to think of it, I do see a striking resembelense to you mother. You have the same eyes." I blushed slightly. "T-thank you." I said. "Say," she asked. "You wouldn't happen to be a singer, would you?" now my blush was increasing in brightness. "W-What?" I asked. "You mother had a beautiful singing voice." She said. "Did she give you any lessons?" I scratched the back of my head. "Well…" I said. "There are a few song's I wrote…and sung…" "Well then lets hear one!" Lacus said.

"Uh… no. I'm just an amateur singer, nothing like you."

"Oh, come on," said Lacus as I blushed more. "I want to hear it."

"O… okay," I said, before clearing my throat.

Song is here: .com/watch?v=SrQrkZtg-mo

The Heliopolis volunteers, including Adam, Sarah, Flay, and Scout, pressed their ears tighter to Lacus's door, now even more curious. All of them wanted to hear this. They'd never have pegged Jordan as someone who would pursue singing, even as a hobbie.

_The journey begins_

_Starts from within_

_Things that I need to know_

My blush grew deeper as I began to sing. I didn't think I was that good, and here I was, being asked to sing by Lacus Clyne, the most prominent diva in the modern world.

_The song of the bird_

_Echoed in words_

_Flying for the need to fly_

Outside, eyes widened, especially Sarah's. Jordan's singing was as stunning as everything else about him, even if it didn't measure up to Lacus's.

_Thoughts endless in flight_

_Day turns to night_

_Questions you ask your soul_

Haro was completely silent, almost seeming to be listening as well, while Lacus's smile grew.

_Which way do I go?_

_How fast is too slow?_

_The journey has its time within us_

My blush faded as I began to relax into the song, my eyes closing.

_If a man can fly over an ocean_

_And no mountains can get in his way_

_Will he fly on forever_

_Searching for something to believe_

Even outside the room, one could tell that the boy had thrown himself, heart and soul, into his singing. It was now loud enough that several crewmen, walking down the hall, paused to listen as well.

_From above I can see from the heavens_

_Down below I see the storm raging on_

_And somewhere in the answer_

_There is a hope to carry on_

Lacus admired the serene look on Jordan's face. The boy seemed at peace—as he hadn't seemed since Lacus had met him.

Neither of them noticed Haro's eyes flashing rapidly.

_When I finally return_

_Things that I learn_

_Carry me back to home_

Many of Jordan's friends couldn't believe their ears. Jordan had such potential at being a singer. Maybe even better Lacus could be. None were more shocked that Sarah.

_The thoughts that I feed_

_Planting a seed_

_With time will begin to grow_

_The more that I try_

_The more that I fly_

_The answer in itself will be there_

Jordan fell silent, a smile on his face. Lacus smiled as well. Jordan was better than he gave himself credit for.

"Well, I'd say you have a very promising career in the music industry," said Lacus. Haro's eyes stopped flashing. "It was beautiful." I blinked. "Y-you really think so?" I asked. She nodded.

"Lacus! Beautiful. Jordan!" said Haro as I blushed. Haro suddenly stopped moving, and then they heard my voice coming from the robot, singing the same song.

"What the hell? Did that thing just record me?" I exclaimed, blushing again, this time at the thought of someone having a recording of my singing.

"Now why don't you ever do that for me?" asked Lacus playfully. "Hmm… maybe Athrun can explain it."

"Athrun?" I asked. "Athrun's my Fiance." Lacus said. "Though, it's complicated in a way." I raised an eyebrow. "How so?" I asked. "Well, though I do love him," she explained. "And he does love me, but its more like we love each other as sibilings."

I nodded "So this Haro is his design?"

"That's right," said Lacus cheerfully.

"I see…" I said. "I guess you can consider yourself lucky really." Lacus raised an eyebrow. "How so?" she asked.

"Well, you know how much someone loves you." I said, smiling. "But…there is a person who I really do like, maybe even more than I have anyone else, and I don't know if she loves me the same way."

Lacus smiled. "That's a touph situation." She said. "Well, the best way to find out is to just ask from what I've seen." I blinked. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "I may not know who she is _exactly._" She said grinning. "But all I can really tell you is that you just need to give it your all, just like how you sing." I smiled. "Thanks Lacus." I said, and I stood up. "I think it's about time I got something to eat. Who knew singing could take so much out of ya." Lacus giggled. "I know all too well." She said. "I'll send someone else to get you Dinner when its time." I said.

Unknown to either of them, everyone outside had begun to move, most heading for the mess hall, and Adam, remembering Kira's expression back in the hangar, grinned as an idea came to him.

I opened the door and stepped out. I glanced back at Lacus. "I'll see you later… and _please_ don't let anyone else hear that recording, at least not yet?" Lacus smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she said. "I'll only show it when you say it's ok." I smiled. "Thanks lacus." I said.

A few minutes later

"Uh, what's up guys?" I asked uncertainly as I entered the mess hall. Everyone was staring at me.

Sarah stood up, two trays held in her hands.

"Hey, Jordan, I was hoping you'd show up," she said. "Can we talk? Alone?"

"Uh, sure," I said uncertainly before leaving the mess hall with Sarah.

A few more minutes later

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down on one of the beds, My tray of food resting in my lap as Sarah did the same on the opposite bed.

"I… well, I heard you singing earlier," confessed Sarah, blushing slightly. I looked down, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. "It was… it was beautiful. Why don't you sing more often?"

That's when I looked up. "Y-you really think that?" I stuttered out. She nodded, smiling weakly. "Yes." She said. "But…Why don't you sing more often?" I looked back on the ground. "Well…"I said. "I feel…embaresed when I sing sometimes." "Embaresed?" She asked. "Ya…"I said. "Ya see…something happened about a year ago when I first moved to Heliopolis…let's just say I haven't sung since then."

"Something bad, Funny, or Embaresing?" she asked. "Bad and Emarresing from my point of view." I said. "But from Adam's, it was all too funny."

"What?" she asked. I scratched the back of my head. "Well…" I said. "It was a night after me and Adam were studying for some test…" I told her the whole story, and by the end of it, Sarah was trying her very best not to lauph in front of me. "That…Was…HILARIOUS!" she shouted as she couldn't suppress the laupher any longer and rolled on the bed lauphing. It was a good thing she set her food aside otherwise it would have been all over her.

After a minute of her lauphing, she finally calmed down, and faced a blushing red me. "Oh um…sorry." She said, starting to blush again. "Its ok." I said. "Just…please don't tell anyone else." She nodded. "Also…" she said, standing up. "I herd that their was someone that you cared about." She sat back down in the bed I was sitting in.

At that point blushing was an understatement for my appearance. My face was as red as a ripe Tomato. "Someone you cared about more than anyone else you've known. Who is it?" I bit my lip, and almost tore it off when Sarah put her hand on mine. My mouth was rapidly stuttering to just say the words I was trying to say. "I…I…I" I stuttered, trying to force the words out. _Come on man! _I thought. _Just say it! _

"What?" Sarah asked. "What is it?" That's when I took a very deep breath. "Well, Sarah…" I said. "That person I love most…is…you."

Now it was Sarah's turn to be ripe as a tomato. "M-me?" she asked, stuttering just as I was. "Yes." I said, relaxing a bit now that _that _was off my shoulders. "I…don't know if you feel the same way for me…but I guess I just wanted to tell you that."

Sarah, though I didn't see it, leaned closer. "Jordan…"she said. "I admit, I have feelings to you just as you have them for me." She said. I turned to face her. "Though…I'm not sure if the way I feel for you is the same love…but knowing how much you feel about me…"

she stiffened, and smiled gentally. "…I think I'm willing to find out. And now…I feel more sure about this than anything." My eyes widened, and almost subconsciously to both of us, we slowly leaned towards one another, and before either of us knew it, our eyes closed, and our lips met into a kiss.

Outside, Scout was watching this in secret just outside the door. She smiled. _It's about time. _She thought. She always knew Jordan loved Sarah, and that Sarah loved Jordan just as much. She was just fighting herself from smacking the two from taking so long to tell each other. _But what's done, is done. _She thought. _All it took was the distruction of a colony, almost being captured by Zaft, and then threats from Garcia of being killed for one of them to finally admit to it. _She suppressed her laupher at the thougth of it. _Take care of her, Jordan. _She thought. _Or I'll ring your neck. _

_Vesalius_

Athrun laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling lost in thought reflecting on what he learned just a couple of hours ago. Lacus, who had taken a trip to Junius Seven for a memorial service, had gone missing, possibly kidnapped, he and Rau now carried new orders for a search and rescue for Lacus. He wasn't able to sleep because of his worry for his fiancé, while he may not love her in that way he still cared for her deeply and would do anything to protect her, rolling over on his side he saw his new roommate fast asleep and remembered meeting him shortly after being informed of his new mission.

_Flashback_

_"Now that we are clear on your orders I want to introduce you to a pilot who will be temporarily joining your squad." The admiral said as he gestured to a man off to the side, He was Male, he was about five feet tall with short red hair and blue eyes. _

_"This is Kyle Reese," the admiral gestured to the first man. "he's the pilot of an experimental mobile suit." Kyle saluted "A pleasure to serve under you sirs." He said crisply. "I'm the pilot of the rebuilt ZGMF-X9900."_

_"The X?" Rau questioned looking a bit startled "I didn't know they were actually rebuilding that suit."_

_"The council was impressed with the suits performance, right up until The Dragon of Endymion Ryu Hissinaga stole it during the demonstration." The Admiral said "Do you know, the council also put in a suggestion to use that as a simulation for commando teams."_

_Kyle smiled at the admirals joke "I've definitely have some big shoes to fill though as the X's pilot." He said. _

End Flashback

Though he was curious about the reason behind Kyle joining the crew, and becoming the X's pilot, He had other things to worry about. Like finding Lacus, and trying to convince Kira to get off that ship, and join him in the PLANT's. He tossed in bed and tried to get some sleep.

Eric, like Athrun couldn't sleep. For Athrun, he assumed it was because he was to worried about Lacus. But for him, he was still worried about Corrine. _Why wont she understand? _He thought. _The E.A is just trying to use her! _

"Are you alright Eric?" Kyle asked jerking Eric out of his thought "You look like something's troubling you."

Eric gave a wry smile "A couple of something's actually, but..." he searched for a way to describe his predicament without revealing that he knew the pilot of the Wolverine "I have a sister in ORB and I have been having this argument," Kyle raised an eyebrow and motioned for to continue but said nothing "We're disagreeing on whether or not she should be living in the PLANTs because she's a coordinator, she says that she doesn't want to, but I just want to make sure she is safe."

Kyle nodded with a frown "Let me guess, your sister is the pilot of the Wolverine." He said shocking Eric "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, the only reason I guessed is because you said she lived in ORB and in all of your fights with the Wolverine you both slightly hesitated in your attacks. Has she told you _why_ she is fighting for the EA right now?" he asked.

Eric sneered "She believes that she is protecting her so called _friends_." He snarled the word "but they're just tricking her to fight for them!"

"Have you met these friends of hers?" he asked curiously to which Eric shook his head "Than why do you judge those you have not met? The way I see it is that she doesn't want to fight you, but she's in a position where she has to chose between two groups, Her brother, or her friends. That would be a tough choice."

Eric clenched his fist tightly "Also her and the Demon Lord are apparently in a relationship." He reveled surprising Kyle.

_Flashback_

_"The reason I care is because I love her, I am her guardian as she is mine."_

End Flashback

John's words echoed through his head as he thought back to that moment "That's a surprise." Kyle finally said after awhile "You just have to accept the fact that what she is doing is what _she_ believes is right, is she in the wrong? I don't know, and in the end neither do you. You have to accept the fact that the two of you are on different paths now, who knows, maybe in the future your paths will cross again in better circumstances, but until that time, what will _you_ do?" Kyle laid back down and closed his eyes "That is where many make their mistakes, I hope you can find your path, not the one someone else laid out for you."

Athrun remained silent as Kyle's words coursed through his head.

_Archangel_

_5 hours later_

Lacus looked up as the door opened, a "welcome back" forming on her lips when she saw that it wasn't Jordan. However, her smile only grew when she saw that it was the same boy who'd helped her earlier in the hangar when she couldn't stop her momentum. She liked the look in his eyes. There was something there that just drew her in.

"Thank you," said Lacus, seeing the tray of food. "That's very kind of you."

The brunette smiled. "It's no problem," he said.

"Still, I should properly thank you, Mister…" she trailed off, She still diddnt know his name.

"Ah, Kira. Kira Yamato," he said. Lacus smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Yamato," she said.

"No, just Kira's fine."

"Thank you Kira."

Kira blushed.

"Would… would you mind keeping me company, Kira?" asked Lacus uncertainly. She felt her heartbeat speed up just from looking into Kira's eyes.

Kira smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said, sitting down.

"So, tell me about yourself," said Lacus.

"Uh, well… I guess… hmm… where to start?" Lacus giggled at Kira's uncertainty.

"Okay, I'll go first," she said.

_Archangel _Bridge

"Hmm? What's this?" murmured Romero, staring intently at his display console as his fingers moved over the controls.

"Ma'am!" said Romero. "We're receiving a transmission."

"Who is it from?" asked Murrue.

"I'm verifying it right now," replied Romero. "It's from the 8th Fleet!"

"It's from Admiral Halberton," said Murrue, practically jumping out of her chair. "Patch it through."

Static filled the bridge speakers. "_Arch… gel… Come… Archangel… This is… gomery…_" said a voice, growing clearer and clearer. "_Come in Archangel… This is the Montgomery. We've been dispatched to rendezvous with you and escort you to the rest of the 8th Fleet._"

A loud cheer filled the bridge. It looked like their luck was finally turning around.

Archangel Mess Hall

John yawned as he and Corrine stepped into the cafeteria to get some dinner after finishing the the maintenance and repairs for both the Wolverine and Demon as well as making some minor adjustments to the other Gundams. The pair sat down next to Adam, Darknal and Flay, who had apparently hit it off well with Lacus after learning she was a daughter of a leader as well, who were talking and eating with Lacus. After some debating, they allowed Lacus to go about in the ship, as long as she stays away from the Engine room, and other vital stations on the ship without an escort.

"Hi," Corrine chirped brightly "We haven't been properly introduced yet, I'm Corrine Leese, the pilot of the Wolverine."

Lacus smiled at the brunette "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Leese, my name is Lacus Clyne." She said with a slight bow of her head.

Corrine groaned "Please don't call me that, makes me feel old." She said plaintively giving a puppy eye look.

Lacus and the other laughed at Corrine while Lacus nodded in agreement. That was when Jordan, Followed by Sarah walked into the Mess Hall. "Hey, Jordan! Sarah!" Greeted Adam. "Where've ya been?" John raised an eyebrow at when _both _of them blush a light red.

"Well…uh…" Jordan said, Sarah not fairing any better. "They were in one of the Unused rooms Making out." Scout said as she entered with a "Cat that swallowed the Cannary" look. Both of them flinched when she just blared it out, while Adam, and Darknal's Jaw's dropped, and Corrine and John's eyes Widened.

"Scout!" Sarah shouted at her sister. To witch Scout started lauphing. "Hey, I gotta keep an eye on ya." She said, then faced Jordan. "Expecially now your Dating _him._"

Jordan Raised an eyebrow. "What's _that _supost to mean?" He said. She shrugged. "Can't be too safe." She said, smirking deviously.

"So is this the girl you mentioned Jordan?" Lacus said, looking at Sarah. "Yup." Jordan said. "I don't think you've been properly introduced yet. Lacus, this is Sarah Lenix. And yes, she is a rabid fangirl of yours so be on your guard."

Lacus giggled as Sarah blushed from his remark. "Its good to see my advice wasn't in vain." Lacus said. "I'm happy for you Jordan, I'm sure both of your Parents will be happy."

The once happy mood turned sour at the mention of my dead parents. "Did I say something wrong?" Lacus asked, worried. "No lacus…Its just…" I said. "My mother and Father died when Heliopolis was attacked a few days ago, and Sarah's father was killed as well." Lacus stiffened. "I'm…so sorry." She said. "Its ok." Sarah said. "You didn't know."

Suddenly came on "_Attention Personnel and Civilians, we have recently made contact with an escort sent by Admiral Halberton of the 8th Fleet led by George Allster._" Kuzzey, who had taken the role of communication, announced to everyone's delight.

Flay's eyes widened at the sound of her father's name and started crying in happiness while Corrine hugged John, Adam and Darknal exchanged high fives, And me and Sarah hugged. The whole mood of the Archangel changed with that simple announcement, the civilians were talking excitedly about the prospect of returning home while the crew was relieved and relaxed that they had allies en route. The pilots were relieved that they may not have to fight again anytime soon, although some where having second thoughts to their plans.

Adam sat back in his chair forehead creased in thought '_What should I do?_' he asked himself '_Grandfather always taught us to fight for one of three things, honor, A cause they truly believed in and to protect a life. What should I do?_'

Adam still didn't why he had felt so strange when Flay had visited him a few days ago. He had never talked to almost anyone like that…then again its not every day you save someone's life. And yet he said it all to Flay, a girl he known for only a short amount of time. For what had to be the millionth time, he wondered why Flay seemed to be increasingly on his mind.

A sudden thought entered his mind. _It's simple. You have a crush on her._

_No! I can't be. She's arranged to marry Sai. So I can't like her that way!_

_What does her marriage arrangement have to do with your feelings for her?_

Adam quickly buried those thoughts. Flay was Sai's girlfriend. That meant look but don't touch. He wasn't going to come between the two of them. Maybe he'd stay on board just to stay away from Flay.

_I guess it really doesn't matter. We'll soon meet up with the advanced fleet and be on our way to the moon. Then they'll send us back to Orb and I doubt we'll see each other that much after that._

Corrine was having similar thoughts while she was concerned about John rejoining the EA '_What would I do if he did, would I want to stay just to be with him?_' she wondered as she leant into John with his arms wrapped around her shoulder '_Well, it's like John always says, if it has no impact on the moment than wait and see what happens._'

As I hugged Sarah, I was having a mental tsunami. _What should I do? _I thought. _At first, I was confident I would stay with the Archangel and the Katana…but now…_I looked at Sarah. _…Now I'm afraid that Sarah will stay if I stay. Not that it would be a bad thing, but I want her to be safe more than ever now. _I shrugged it off. _We'll worry about that later. _I thought. _Right now, let's just enjoy the moment. _

Sarah was having similer thoughts. _What will you do Jordan? _She thought. _I don't care what you choose, right now, I just want to be with you. Weather its at Orb, or at the Archangel. _

The Bridge of the _Hades_

Elsewhere

"Sir. We've detected three Earth Forces warships."

"Out this far? That's unusual," said the XO.

"They could be an escort for the legged ship," said Captain Dren.

"Indeed. That is likely why they're out here," said Zar. "Have they detected us yet?"

"No Sir. As you know, we're on the edge of the Debris Belt. They will not be able to detect us."

"Hmm… If they detected us, they'll warn the legged ship. And depending on the Captain of that vessel, they'll either stay away or come to their assistance," said Zar thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling.

"Sir. The _Vesalius_ is hailing us."

"_Commander Zar, it seems we've found some unexpected guests. It's safe to assume that they're here for the legged ship, which means that we should remove them from the field immediately,_" said Le Creuset.

"So we're switching from searching for Miss Clyne, back to our original mission," said Zar. "You're planning on using that small fleet as bait to draw in the legged ship."

"_Yes. Either the legged ship will come to their allies aid, in which case, we'll be able to destroy it right here and now. Or they'll flee, in which case, they'll be alone and likely low on supplies. So why don't you deploy that High maneuver team that your ship is so famous for?_" said Le Creuset.

Zar nodded. "Very well. We'll deploy the Gelb Team when the time arrives. We'll launch additional GINN High maneuver Types in advance to engage the enemy Fleet. Once they've done their damage and pulled back, I'll be sending the rest of my forces to engage them. If the legged ship comes to their aid, we'll destroy those three warships with the cannons of the _Hades_, and move against the legged ship. If not, then the mobile suits will shoot them down. I assume that you'll be deploying the rest of the mobile suits as well."

"_Of course,_" said Le Creuset before closing the connection.

_Bridge_

Murrue stood between Mu and Natarle as they talked with the Vice Minister and the Captain of the Menelaos Captain Hoffman. "_So I hear that my daughter is onboard correct?_" George asked eagerly leaning forward in his seat.

"That is correct sir," Murrue confirmed with a smile "She is doing well and is safe and sound."

"_And what of Cypher, have you had to throw him in the brig yet?_" Hoffman asked jokingly "_Still remember when your squad was stationed on my ship La Flagga._"

Mu chuckled sheepishly "Sorry about that Captain, but to be fair the guy _was_ a member of Blue Cosmos." He countered making the Captain laugh.

"_We should be able to rendezvous within the next day, until then Archangel._" Hoffman dismissed with a nod as the link closed.

Murrue smiled gently and turned to the Heliopolis volunteers "Go ahead and visit your friends," she said to their delight "Also can you ask John to report to the bridge please?"

They nodded and left the bridge to go celebrate with the rest of their friends and a short while later John stepped into the bridge and saluted "You called Captain?" He asked.

Murrue nodded "What is the status of the mobile suits?" she asked.

John cocked an eyebrow but answered nonetheless "The mobile suits are all ready to launch when you give the word ma'am, we had to make several adjustments to the OS for the Patriot Zero and added some of the spare Striker Hard points to it, while the G-weapons are all fully functional, why?"

"A feeling I have," she answered honestly "I don't want to get caught with our pants down."

John smirked in understanding "Anything else you need from me ma'am?" he asked.

"To stop calling me ma'am for one." She answered as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever you say," he answered as he saluted "Ma'am."

Murrue's eye twitched as the rest of the bridge crew stifled their laughter.

_Three hours later, John and Corrine's room._

John groaned as he stretched out in his room, it had been a long day for him, he hadn't gotten any sleep since Junius Seven and he was looking forward to getting some sleep. "Tired John?" Corrine asked teasingly as she hugged him from behind.

"Yeah I am." He admitted turning in her embrace and put his arms around her "I can't believe that were going to going home soon."

"I know, these past few weeks have been exhausting." She added as she kissed him "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake up in the morning and this has all just been a dream."

John smiled in understanding as they both sat on the edge of him bed "I know how you feel, It was the same for me after I left the EA, Like I was going to wake up to the sound of Claxons instead of my alarm." He said as he rubbed her back.

Corrine bit the inside of her lip as she leaned against him "What do you plan on doing when we linkup with the 8th fleet?" she asked surprising him.

"I plan on returning to ORB with you Corrine." He answered reassuringly "Why do you ask?"

Corrine sighed "Because I'm worried that you'd stay with the Earth Forces," She admitted "I don't want to lose you John, I'd rather stay a pilot beside you than lose you."

John blinked several times before smiling softly and held Corrine tighter "I don't want to lose you either Corrine, you mean a lot to me as well," he agreed "The only way I'd remain a pilot is if you decided to continue pilot Corrine."

Corrine blinked away a couple of tears as she buried her face into his shoulder while he ran his hand through her hair "Thanks, I needed to hear that." She said gratefully after they broke apart.

Archangle bridge

The Next Day

"Three silhouettes detected at long range. Identifying now. They're the _Montgomery_, the _Bernard_ and the _Law_," said Romero. "Looks like we've made it," said Murrue, breathing a sigh of relief. "Ma'am! We're detecting high levels of N-jammer interference!" "What?" "I'm detecting heat signatures from the advanced fleet. It looks like a battle is breaking out," called Jackie from the CIC. "Ma'am, a message from the _Montgomery_. Reads: Cancel rendezvous. Continue to the 8th Fleet on your own," said Romero.

"How many enemies are there?" asked Murrue.

"Three _Nazca_-class warships are position near the advanced fleet, with two _Lurasia-_class frigates. And-" Romeo suddenly stopped talking. "Romeo, what is it?" Murrue asked. He turned to face her. "One, _Aztec _class Battleship, Ma'am." He said, fearfully. That gained a gasp from the entire bridge crew. They all knew that the Z.A.F.T _Aztec _class was Zafts touphest, and most deadly ships ever created. And carried more mobile suits than any other ship.

"Also, Two GINN High Maneuver Types currently engaging the fleet, with an additional 18 GINN's, Aegis, Rosso, and what appears to be the X that will reach the fleet in 5 minutes!"

"What the X!" Mu shouted in disbelief even as Sai confirmed the numbers "So they really did rebuild it."

"Your orders Captain?" Ensign Badgiruel asked. "Looks like our luck has run out again. There's no guarantee that we would be able to escape safely if we fled now. A Duo of GINN High Maneuver Types, and GINN normals… it's almost certainly the Le Cruset Team." Murrue paused for a moment, sighing. "All hands, level one battle stations! The _Archangel _will provide reinforcement for the advanced fleet."

"_All hands, report to level one battle stations! I repeat…_"

"Oh, You have got to be kidding me!" I said to myself.

I left my room as Kira left his own room, across from mine. The we sprinted towards the hanger.

"Here I thought we'd be home free." I said to Kira.

"I just wish they'd leave us alone," replied Kira.

Suddenly, to our surprise, the supposedly locked door to Miss Clyne's room opened and Miss Clyne stuck her head out. "My. What's all the commotion about?" she asked.

"Don't tell me kira has been talking to you and forgot to lock the door," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Actually, Kira, Scout, Sarah, Adam, and Darknal have all been visiting me," she replied.

_Right… but that doesn't explain the locked door… they wouldn't forget that…_

"The ship's going into battle and we have to report to our battle stations," explained Kira. "And you should stay in your room."

"Are you going to be fighting Kira, Jordan?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Now listen to Kira and get back in your room."

They continued on their way to the hanger.

Hanger

As the other pilots rushed to the hanger, Adam stopped when they heard Flay call out his name "Please, please protect my father!" she pleaded her grey eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"We'll do our best Flay." Adam promised reassuringly "But we really need to get moving now."

In the Hanger John was shouting off his own orders to the pilots "Listen up, your machines still haven't been fully tested yet with their new upgrades, so if you are having _ANY_ troubles whatsoever than I want you to fall back to Archangel and get it looked at I don't care how you feel about it, it is an _ORDER! MOUNT UP!_" he shouted over the sound of the hanger as they dashed to their machines.

"Mir, mount up the Aile Pack!" Kira requested as the Strike settled into the Launch Catapult.

John's Demon settled into the second catapult and went over the contact report "The X? Alright listen up Kira you're on the Aegis, Darknal and Adam you'll be joining the defensive screen that the mobile armors are prepping, Corrine, take on the Rosso. Jordan, try and distract the GINN High maneuver types. Sarah, Scout, Protect the Archangel. Mu I want you at the back of that screen, you're still not used to that machine so you won't be at top form, but if you see a hole fill it, everyone, leave the X copy to me."

A course of 'yessir' followed his orders as he and Kira were given the all clear for launch.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam Launching!"

"John Cypher, Demon Gundam, Engaging the enemy!"

Next up Adam and Darknal were loaded into the catapults.

"Darknal, Archer Gundam, Let's go!"

"Adam Parker, Orca Gundam, Taking off!"

Then the Slash and Guardian stepped into the Catapults.

"Sarah Lenix, Slash Gundam, Moving out!"

"Scout Lenix, Guardian Gundam, launching!"

Jordan and Mu were the last to be loaded as there suits weapons were equipped. Jordan armed his Katana Samurai pack, and Mu the Gunbarrel.

"Mu la Flagga, Patriot Zero, Let's show'em how it's done!"

"Jordan Takeo, Katana Gundam, Lets Rock and Roll!"

_Hades_

"Sir, the ship is joining the battle." Captain Dren said. _Perfect. _Zar thought. "Very well then." He said. "Tell the Gelb team to break there attack, and engage the Katana. I will be heading out shortly."

_Archangel_

"Ma'am, the first two GINN High maneuver types have broken away, and are heading towards the Katana." Romeo reported."Just the two?" Natarle asked. "They seem to be moving twice as fast as the rest of them." Romeo said. "There speed is faster than anything we've come across before." _I know one person that could dwarf there speed. _Mu thought.

GINN high maneuver type

Gelb team, 5th space division, 23rd tactical mobile suit squadron.

Rainer Altman followed his flight lead, captain Kurt Gelb. "_Rainer, you following me?_" His captain asked. "Yes, sir." He replied. "High maneuver system is still operating at full function." "Then lets show these earth forces how real aces of Zaft play." The captain said. "Is it true they shot down all of the Gurdega team?" Rainer asked. He personally knew one of the Grudega pilots as a close friend. "Ya." Kurt said. "I herd that one of them survived, though. Not sure who. Probobly Burnard. He always was a lucky bastard." Rainer formed a light fist. _Lucy. _He thought. He then staired at the Katana. "You'll pay for what you did." He whispered, and he punched his GINN speed to maximum.

Katana

The two GINN's sped towards me. I looked at there mobile suit's colors. They were both Tan yellow, with some darker tan brown in a camo-style paint job, similer to the color scheam of the Grudega mobile suits me and kira took out a few days ago. _Gelb team. _I thought. _The high-speed reapers of space. Not as famous as most Zaft ace aggressor squadrons, but they still have a noted name. _I returned there invitation and accelerated towards them. I saw the two mobile suits swerve left and right, they were trying to confuse me. _Not gonna happen. _I thought. I fired a shot with my beam rifle, near missing the two mobile suits. They stopped swirving, and then broke apart left, and right. Using the same tactics the Grudega team did, trying to double team me. _It diddnt work for them. _I thought. _Its not gonna work for you either. _I accelerated to the one on the right. I drew out my sword, and sliced. The GINN parried with its own GINN Sword. Then the second GINN flew in, firing its beam rifle. I jumped forward, dodging the basts, and parying a swipe from the first GINN. I then fired a quick burst of Inglusadie rounds at him. They hit, and the GINN lost its head.

GINN

_Damnit! _Rainer thought as his GINN's head was blown off, and the camera went dead. "Rainer, you alright?" asked the captain. "I'm fine." He said. "I'll try to get back to the _Hades._" "Good." The captain said. "I'll take care of him."

Katana

_There goes one. _I thought as the GINN limped back home headless. "Now just one left." I said to myself. The last GINN High maneuver type charged forward, firing its beam rifle. I deflected the shots with my shield. When the GINN came close enough, I then charged forward, and rammed my own shield at it. The GINN was hit, the pilot was dased, and I took this opertunity to whip out my beam sabers, and sliced it in half.

_Bingo. _Zar thought as he saw Kurt Gelb's GINN explode. _There is only one man who could take down an aggressor team like the Gelb team, and survive. It has to be him. _"I will be heading out." Zar said. "Tell all forces they are weapons free on all enemies. But the Katana is _mine._" "Yes, sir." Dren said. Zar then activated his Custom ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. Painted completely blood red. Armed with a MA-M12 G Beam rifle, two Pictus CIWS's, MAMV03 Compositive anti-beam coated shield with beam-claws, and the most resent acquirement, a beam saber. This GuAIZ, unlike the other modles, has a enhanced engine, and compact battery. It can be in missions longer, and its speed is 3 times faster than any other GuAIZ, giving him the respected and feared name of Satan. "Zar Hellfury, GuAIZ Devil. Launching!" Zar stormed out from the _Hades. _

"_Ma'am! New contact launched from Aztec-class Battleship! Making good speed towards the Katana."_ Romeo said. I was listening in on the transmissions on the bridge of the archangel. "_What is it?_" Mu asked. "_It appears to be a GuAIZ._" Romeo said. "_But its moving three-times faster than any other model._"

From the screen on the katana, I could see Mu's eyes widen in horror. "_Get a visual on it now!" _Mu ordered. Another screen poped up, and the GuAIZ appeared. Its whole body was a blood red color. Equiped with a wide-veriety of weapons.

I could see the fear in Mu's eyes now. "_…It cant be._" He said. "_It just cant be!_" "What?" I asked. "Who is it?" "_Zar Hellfury._" Mu said. That sent more than just a shiver up my spine. I've read all there is on Zar. He was called "The Devil of Endymion" among many in the ranks of both Zaft, and the Earth Alliance He single-handedly sunk 5 ships in the battle of Endymion. And he was heading towards me.

"_Kid, stay as far away from that bastard as you can!_" I herd John say. "_If that fails, Run._" Just then, The GuAIZ was right in front of me. Its Omni-eye glaring at me. "_Pilot of the GAT-X900 Katana._" A voice came in through my speakers. "_Do you hear me?_" _Its Zar! _I thought. My hand pressed the radio. "Yes, I here you Devil" I said as calmly as I could. "_Hm?_" Zar said. "_Strange, you fight like him, but you do not sound like Alen. Tell me, what is your name?_"

"Jordan Takeo." I said, and I herd Zar chuckle. "_well, well._" He said. "_It would seem it runs in the family. Your father _was _a great mobile suit pilot after all._"

Then my eyes widened. "You know who my father is?" I asked. "Tell me!" Zar lauphed louder. "Well well well." He said. "Even his temper runs in the family. Tell you what, defeat me, and I'll tell you everything I know about your real father."

I then saw Zar's GuAIZ activate its Beam-Claws on its shield. It then charged towards me. I gunned the Katana's full speed just to avoid the first swipe.

_Shit he's fast! _I thought. As I continued to run, I fired vollies of Inglusadi rounds at the Red GuAIZ. But it dodged them like it was nothing!

I then drew out my beam rifle, and started shooting with that. Still missing! That's when the most idiotic idea came into my mind. _I'm screwed either way. _I thought.

That's when I drew my katana sword, and stopped dead. My theory was that the GuAIZ's momentum when it stopped would cause it to hit my sword. I was half-right. The GuAIZ breaked, almost hitting the sword. But it dodged at the last moment. But its beam rifle was destroyed however. "_Interesting._" Zar's voice rang in. _"That was a very clever move, Jordan." _He said. "_You are deffinetly Alen's son._" Then Zar drew his own beam saber. "_let me see your swordsmenship for myself._"

The Strike and Aegis clashed, the two former friends attempting to overpower one another's machine. Kira grit his teeth. Several body parts of the two machines were touching, allowing for contact link communication.

"Athrun! Why the hell won't you just give up?" he demanded. "We were so close… it could've all been over for me and my friends!"

"_Don't give me that Kira!_" said Athrun. "_You're a Coordinator! Why the hell are you fighting for the Earth Forces at all?_"

"I told you already! My friends are on that ship!" said Kira. "And I won't let you hurt her either!" As the two broke away, Athrun blinked. "Her?" he asked himself.

In any other situation, he would've smiled. From the sounds of it, Kira had gotten himself a girlfriend. But this wasn't "any other situation". This was a battlefield—and they were enemies now, not friends.

Grabbing their rifles, the Strike and Aegis blasted at one another, each blocking the opponents shot with their shields. His agility hadn't been as great as the last time he fought Athrun. But the strike's abilities compensated for that.

Narrowing his eyes John charged at the X with his beam rifle and Trikeros shield firing drawing the pilots attention to him "I'll be you playmate for today Rookie." John stated as he extended the Mesamune and clashed against the X's katana, John was slightly surprised to find that the X's sword wasn't cut by his swords heating abilities "So the X received some upgrades has she?" he asked tauntingly "No matter, it is only a copy of the original!"

John suddenly reversed his suit causing the X to lose its balance before he swung again only for the X to roll out of the way and pull out its rifle and fired off a beam at the Demon that John dodged. "_True this may be a copy,_" the Pilot admitted "_But it's the pilot who matters, not the Machine!_" with that multiple DRAGOON fangs were launched and circled the X before launching out at John. _That's new. _John thought.

Corrine grunted as the Wolverine's new Katana smashed against Eric's beam saber in a battle of dominance before she slid out of the way of his second saber and returned the favor with a kick to the Rosso's gut that he dodged by backing off "Finally taking me seriously Bro?" she questioned as the two suits circled each other both of their allies avoiding the area they were fighting in.

"_Yes,_" he admitted "_I have come to the realization that you are fighting for what you believe in, and I can do nothing to swat that, so I will answer your conviction with my OWN!_" He shot forward again and clashed with the Wolverine before suddenly shifting to the side and kicking out with one of his feet beam sabers only for Corrine to block with the beam shield before she backed off a little "_There will be no more holding back on my part Sis, I will come at you with everything I have._"

Corrine smiled grimly in her suit as she felt something stir in her, she quickly recognized the feeling, Battle Lust, John called it during one of the sessions when he was teaching basic mobile suit tactics to the others.

_Flashback_

_"During battle most of the veteran soldiers will tell you that the most important thing is to kill your emotion," John dictated as they sat around in the hanger in front of the mobile suits "That is not completely correct, you need to throw away your anger, pride, arrogance and your fear. Those four will reduce your abilities to either react of think clearly, but that does not mean you can't feel them, fear for example, when controlled, can warn you of ambushes or stronger enemies. In extreme cases though, they can help awaken a phenomenon that I call Battle Lust."_

_"Battle Lust?" Adam asked in confusion "You mean where you only want to fight and kill right?"_

_John shook his head "No, that is Bloodlust, Battle Lust is when you reach a state of a single minded purpose, defeating your enemy," he clarified "You focused on your enemy and your enemy alone, this is a boon and a bane."_

_"How?" Kira asked tilting his head slightly._

_"Because you are so focused on your opponent you can almost predict there moves," he said "Not perfectly but you will have a better idea of what they are about to do. However, the bane is that you will not be aware of anything other than your opponent, meaning if your friends are in trouble than you will not be aware of this. So if you feel something like this come about you in combat, only submit yourself to it if absolutely necessary."_

_End Flashback_

Corrine steeled herself '_I need to do this._' She resolved herself and allowed the feeling sweep over her and focused completely on Eric "If you won't hold abck than neither shall I!" she stated as she activated the mobile armor mode and started her assault on Athrun.

Scout cut through yet another GINN with her beam saber. She then fired a barrage of bullets from her gataling cannon at another GINN, tearing it into pieces.

_This is getting too easy now. _She thought. Then, warning alarms went off, as she dodged a barrage of bullets from behind.

Then, another GuAIZ soared past Scout, and the guardian.

Scout then looked at the GuAIZ. This GuAIZ was different from the others. Its entire body was colored in bright orange, much like her guardian was. A shield was mounted on its left arm, with a Skull and cross-bones painted on the shield. In its right arm was a standard beam rifle used by Zaft GuAIZ's, but the GuAIZ holstered that, and drew out the beam saber.

_A challenge? _Scout thought. _Well, best not be rude. _She then drew out her own beam saber. The GuAIZ charged at her.

She sliced her Beam saber, but it was parried on the GuAIZ's own Blade_. _He jumped the guardian away, but then charged back forward. This time stabbing the shield, melting a hole in it. The GuAIZ then fell back, and fired off a few rounds of its rifle.

Scout dodged them, and fired off a few rounds of her own. The GuAIZ dodged the bullets. _Now this is what I'm talking about! _She thought. _A real challenge. _

Adam narrowed his eyes as he dodged a blast from a GINN carrying a heavy beam cannon, to him the soldiers, while skilled and high in number, did not present the challenge that the pilots of the Le Crueset Team did, not that he wanted to fight them, especially when he compared his current opponents to the pair that John warned them to stay away from. With those two their teamwork was streamlined and flawless, but these guys, while they worked together had many holes that he exploited in an eerily similar manner to that pair. "Is it just me or do you feel like those two Cgue pilots that John warned us about?" He asked Darkal as they tore through another GINN.

"_Yeah, I know how you feel,_" he agreed "_I guess we need to work on our teamwork some if we hope to match them._" he proceeded to fire his sniper rifle tearing through another GINN before he moved back to back with the Orca as they protected each other "_I am so glad that John made these upgrades._"

"Here here!" Adam agreed as he fired a series of missiles taking out some of the Missiles that were heading for the Menelaos.

_It's official_, thought Athrun. _I hate incomplete intelligence._

Kira, himself, was struggling. He was lucky that Athrun was too busy dodging the Strike's beam shots to realize that the Strike itself was vulnerable. If any of the other Gundams stolen by ZAFT were on the battlefield, he would've been finished—he didn't have to worry too much about the GINNs, since their weapons were virtually useless against the Strike. As Athrun finally managed to destroy the strike's beam rifle, Kira drew a _second _beam rifle. The two mobile suits backed away from each other, firing their beam rifles as they did so.

Mu grunted as he flipped his suit around in a back flip unused to the g-forces that went with such a move before he aimed at the GINN that attacked him and returned fire destroying the suit before noticing a couple more in bound and activated the Gunbarrels and started raining hell upon them. However despite the best efforts of both the Archangel's and their escorts pilots they were slowly losing the battle as one of the escorts ships blew up in a fiery explosion "Goddammit!" Mu swore as he blocked a salvo of bullets before returning fire with his rifle and gunbarrels "We're getting creamed out here." Scanning the battle field he saw John currently busy dodging the X's Fangs as he returned fire while Corrine was completely occupied with the Rosso showing a level of skill he hasn't seen from the young teen yet. Adam and Darknal were in a no better situation as they were occupied by several GINNs that kept switching out tiring out the pair. Sarah and Scout were swiping away GINN's, but Scout was focusing mostly on an Orange GINN. Kira was dueling out with the Aegis, and Jordan was in the fight of his life against the Devil of Endymion, Zar Hellfurry himself in his Custom blood red GuAIZ.

Cursing he ducked under a swing from another GINN he then drew his beam saber and cut the GINNs arm off before kicking it away into another GINN "This is gonna be a lo-o-ong day." He predicted as he prepared himself for the next wave of GINNs.

_With John_

The Demon Flipped over as a pair of fangs tried to pincer him and destroyed the with a swing of his Mesamune before shooting another destroying the last of the fangs and focused once more on the X "Not bad Rookie," he commended "But not good enough!" charging in, he activated the beam saber of the Shield and clashed against the Bayoneted rifle and katana in a struggle for dominance that he was slowly winning when he suddenly opened up with his Igelstellungs forcing the X back even further and followed it up with a slash that removed the left arm of the mobile suit before kicking it and sending it tumbling back.

About to press forward in his attack he paused when the X disarmed itself and raised its remaining hand in surrender "_I've clearly lost this round,_" the pilot admitted "_It seems that I am no match for the legendary Demon after all._"

John drifted in front of the suit alert for any sign of treachery "What's your name rookie?" he asked genuinely curious.

"_Kyle sir, Kyle Reese._" The pilot replied proudly.

"Kyle huh," John mused before turning away "I suggest you leave the field of battle before your killed Kyle."

Boosting away John paid him no more mind as he charged in and started attacking the suits that were surrounding the Menelaos giving aid to its strained defenders and gazed over the battlefield he saw that, even with the loss of the X, the ZAFT forces had the victory, it was just a matter of when.

Sarah cleaved a GINN in half, her second one in as many minutes.

The GINNs had already learned to stay away from her, and they definitely had an easier time evading her rifle shots then dealing with her sword. While their weapons all had anti-beam coating, the swords simply couldn't stand up to the sheer cutting power behind the Exia's PS reinforced blade.

However, despite their improvements over even ordinary GINN HM Types, and the skill of the pilots, the Slash's speed and mobility was allowing her to keep up.

Okay, things weren't going well. She seemed to be the best off—better, even, than the _Archangel_. Four skilled GINN pilots were harassing the ship, plus another that her sister was dealing with, and three additional GINNs were reinforcing another one in its attack on the _Montgomery_. Kira was facing off with Athrun, and the two seemed equal, though Kira looked to be winning—barely. Adam and Darknal were clearly in a similar boat to Sarah, outclassed by his opponent, but managing to equal him on account of a superior machine. Corrine was dueling the Rosso in a similer style Kira was, Shifting back and forth from M.S mode, to M.A mode. With the Rosso doing the same thing. Jordan was probobly in the worst condition, next to the E.A fleet. He was in a massive duel with the Blood red GuAIZ belonging to Zar Hellfury. Jordan had the advantage in equipment with his Melee weapons majority, but Zar had almost 5 years of experience in fighting. So it was a very equal match. Sarah herself had only two GINNs remaining to deal with.

Adam finally found an opening through his opponent's frustration, and didn't hesitate a second in taking it, striking a vulnerable joint of the CGUE's left arm, removing its shield, and leaving it considerably more vulnerable to the unharmed—though admittedly low on power—Orca.

"You won't last much longer!" said Adam, firing a round off from his shield cannon. _Though I suppose I won't either._

Flay and Lacus both sat in the cafeteria with Lacus doing her best to help soothe the worried Flay "I'm sure that your father will be fine Flay, have faith in your friends." Lacus said calmly as she placed a hand over Flay's.

"I-I do i-it's just I'm worried for them." She admitted "I-I don't want them to get hurt trying to protect my father because I asked them to."

**Begin playing this song: ****.com/watch?v=_Qlt15YKPN4**** And continue playing until you feel like stopping it.**

Lacus smiled gently at the redhead "I'm sure that they will return just fine," she soothed "They are all strong in their own ways," *The Demon Slashed through the Cockpit of a GINN* "Each carry a burden," *The Strike and the Aegis clash again as one of the escorts blow up in the background* "But they move forward," *The Orca fires it short range energy cannons and flies through the debris of the destroyed suit* "And strive for their future," *The Guardian firing its gatling cannons and beam rifle at a volley of missiles* "And protect those precious to them." *The Patriot Zero launches its gunbarrels and fires off a volley of shots, each destroying a mobile suit.* "They all have a reason to fight" *The katana throws its two beam boomerages at the Devil, but the miss and the Katana grabs its Katana swords and charges forward *"And that is enough reason to keep fighting"*The archer fires it's beam rifle at a pair of GINN High maneuver types* "For the hopes of tomorrow" *The Rosso and the M.A form of the Wolverine clash*"And to protect those they love"

Flay smiled at the pinkette as she felt some of her worry fade away.

I dived as the red GuAIZ opened up on me. Despite the speed of the Katana, a number of rounds struck the Katana, but, of course, they had no effect on the Phase Shift armor. In spite of that, the Devil was good. _Very_ good, that much was obvious. Fortunately for me, The Katana had some tricks of its own up its sleeve.

I let loose with the beam rifle with full auto mode, but the CGUE evaded.

"Clever," said Zar. "Take this!"

Zar opened up on the Katana with his machine gun, but to his suprise, even though many of the rounds struck this time, they had no effect on the armor. _I forgot about the Phase shift! Damn! _He thought.

Discarding the useless rifle, he fired a barrage from his missile pod, but I quickly destroyed them with the Inglusadi's

The GuAIZ now closed in with its Beam claws activated, I blocked the sword with my shield, and drew a saber, slashing towards the GuAIZ as I did so. But the machine dodged, and lashed out with its fist, delivering a punch to the Katana's head, sending me tumbling back.

"Damn," I said. "This guy's good… better than me, that much is certain." Then the radio crackled to life as the sound of Zar's voice came through. "You are a formidable fighter." Zar said. "You are the first in a long time to last this long against me. For that, here is a tip of information on your father." He deactivated his beam claws, and drew his beam saber. "His name is Alen Takeo." He said. "He was a Mercenary fighting for both the E.A and Z.A.F.T. If you want more, you'll have to last longer." He then charged forward, but I had my duel-katana sword ready and caught his charge.

As the Wolverine and Rosso clashed once more neither paid any attention to the battle around them, they were completely focused on one another. If Eric wasn't fighting her right now, he wouldn't have believed that this was Corrine he was fighting, the skill Corrine was showing was completely different than from the other time they had fought, she truly was putting her all into it, and matching Eric blow for blow so far. It wasn't all that surprising to him really, sure she was slightly clumsy. But she had a learning curve like no other, and with her being wing mates with The Demon Lord and Hawk of Endymion she was definitely bound to pick up pointers and tips from the two veterans.

In all honesty he was actually enjoying the fight with Corrine, neither were aiming for 'lethal' hits and were pushing each other to new limits, but he was also aware that it may not remain that way either '_but it's like Kyle said: It's what I do that matters._' He reminded himself and he transformed into mobile form and fired the Scylla main cannon and destroyed Corrine`s Beam rifle, that however pushed his energy into the red zone. Both fighters paused as they stared at each other trying to guess at what the other would do. Eric was the first to make his move as he saluted and turned the Rosso away, somehow knowing Corrine wouldn`t attack "See ya Sis." He simply said with a hint of a smile.

_With Corrine_

"See ya Bro." Corrine replied as she turned her suit to the Archangel and started making her way there. As awareness returned to her she made note of the fact that the Menelaos was the last remaining ship aside from the Archangel and the others were holding strong against the tides of GINNs with the four other Mobile Suits acting as their stalwart guardians supported by the remaining Moebius' "This is Corrine Leese heading back for resupply!" She called out on the allied channel and immediately a squad of Moebius' broke off and formed up around her.

"_Allow us to escort you back Ensign Leese._" The squad commander said as they flew towards the Archangel "_It's the least we can do for you keeping the Aegis off our backs!_"

Corrine smiled briefly and had the Wolverine salute the Squad as she landed on the catapult "I need a new Rfile, and some juice" she said.

"_Will do,_" Mir answered and a short while later Corrine and the Wolverine were back out in space and she rejoined the others in the defensive line.

I growled, now completely fed up with Zar. I grabbed hold of both Boomerangs, tossing them. Zar dodged both of them, and managed to avoid the follow-up swipes with my Katana swords. I then blasted off a Grenade round with my Rifle's grenade launcher in Zar's face, forcing him to fall back… and behind the inferno, I snapped off a half-dozen shots with the rifle in normal mode, several of them connecting with Zar's GuAIZ, blowing away the head, the shield arm, the rifle, and damaging the right leg.

Zar smiled. "You are good," he said. "I leave with this last tip of information. I know that your Father is Alive. He is a good man, and an expert Mobile suit pilot. He would be very proud of you." He then contacted the _Hades. _"Dren, I'm withdrawing!"

My confrontation with Zar settled, I took a quick moment to recollect what I have learned. _So the Father I knew for years isn't my real Father. _I thought. _But my real father is alive, and a mobile suit pilot…but I have no idea where he is._

I pushed that thought aside until I got out of that mess. I then moved forward to help Sarah and Scout with the defense of the _Archangel._

"Main turret's been hit," announced one of the crewmen of the _Montgomery_.

"This is just intolerable!" exclaimed Allster. "What on Earth do your people think they're doing?"

"Vice Minister," said Copeman, turning to look at Allster. "Proceed to the lifepod."

Zar boarded the _Hades_, and immediately sent a command to the bridge.

"Dren, destroy the _Nelson_-class and retreat," ordered Zar. "We've had our fun for now."

"_Yes sir,_" said Ades.

"Fire!" ordered Dren from the bridge of the _Hades_.

"Aim Gottfrieds and fire!" called Murrue on the _Archangel_.

The massive two-hundred and twenty-five centimeter dual high-energy beam cannons known as Gottfrieds, the main weapon of the _Archangel_, blasted at the ZAFT Battleship, in tandem with the powerful one-hundred and twenty centimeter high-energy beam cannons that served as the main cannons aboard the Aztec-class Battleship.

The _Aztec_ avoided a direct hit.

The Earth Forces _Nelson_-class battleship _Montgomery_, however, was not so fortunate… and the battleship was gutted. The damage caused a chain reaction that obliterated the entire vessel, even as ZAFT sent out retreat signal flares, calling away the badly outmatched Aegis, and other Zaft Mobile suits.

The _Archangel_ crew and pilots ignored ZAFT as the destroyer limped away, all eyes fixed on the destruction of the _Montgomery_.

In the mess hall of the assault ship, a red-headed girl cried out in aguish.

Adam's grip on the Orca's controls tightened. He'd failed… he'd told Flay he would protect her father, and yet…

"Adam_, do you see that?_" Came Darknal's voice suddenly.

Adam looked up as something registered on the Orca's sensors. A glance at his power monitors revealed that, surprisingly, he still had more than a quarter of his full power.

Following the sensor blip, Adam's eyes widened, and he activated the radio.

"Archangel_, I just found a lifepod from the _Montgomery_,_" came Adam's voice. Flay, who had been crying on Lacus's shoulder, suddenly looked up, hope shining in her tear-filled eyes. "_I'm bringing it aboard._" Fatigue was apparent in his voice.

"Alright Adam," said Murrue. "Jordan, you and the others hurry aboard as well. We did significant damage to them, but who knows how long it will be before ZAFT returns." Murrue paused. "And… good work out there."

"_Don't worry about it,_" said Jordan as the comm. channel went dead.

"M-my dad," said Flay. "Is he…?"

"It seems likely," said Lacus.

As she said this, the Orca, Wolverine, Demon, Archer, Slash, Guardian, and Katana reentered the hangar. Flay spun around and rushed out of the Mess hall, barreling down the halls for the hangar, determined to make sure that her father had made it out alright.

"Alright, popping the hatch now," said Murdoch, as Flay rushed into the hangar and the exhausted Coordinator pilots emerged from their mobile suits.

The hatch of the lifepod opened… and Vice Minister Geore Allster stumbled out, panting.

"That was close…" muttered Allster. "But… I can't believe we lost Copeman… all of this…"

"Daddy!" cried Flay, tears of joy leaving a trail behind her as she pushed herself down towards her father.

"Flay!" exclaimed Allster, wrapping his arms around Flay as she crashed into him.

"You're okay…" sobbed Flay, clinging to her father's suit. "Just like he promised…" Smiling, Flay turned slightly to look at where Kira, and the others were watching from the catwalk.

"Thank you Adam!" called Flay. Adam smiled slightly. "And Darknal, Jordan? You as well!"

"Not a problem!" called Adam.

"Flay, who are they?" asked Allster, obviously confused. Flay smiled at him.

"Kira Yamato, Adam Parker, Darknal, Jordan Takeo, Sarah Lenix, and her sister Scout," said Flay. "They're volunteers, from Heliopolis. They were piloting the mobile suits out there."

"What? A couple of kids?" murmured Allster. "How though? Only civilians, and they can do that? I heard the reports about the Demon lord, but Even trained soldiers should've had difficulty at first… even I know that…"

"They learn quick," said Flay.

"But, to put children in mobile suits…" started Allster.

"They were the only ones," said Flay softly, looking down. "Only Coordinators could operate those machines…"

"What? Coordinators?" said Allster, shocked. He glanced up at the group, then down at Flay, and shook his head.

"Come on, Flay, I think we should talk," said Allster. "I can meet with the captain later…"

Flay nodded, and the two Allsters left the hangar, leaving a confused team of pilots.

"But… shouldn't he be meeting the captain first?" said Jordan. The others nodded in agreement.

Being the last to return, John and Corrine arrived as Flay and her father left. "Thank god he's alright." John said. "Flay would have been mad as hell if he got killed." "_Ya._" Corrine said. The two docked into there respected slots. Soon the two were out of there machines. "That was intense," Corrine said as she sat beside John on a crate of supplies pick up from the debris "I think I might have experienced the Battle Lust."

"Really, are you feeling alright?" John asked in concern as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I feel fine," Corrine assured "Tired, but fine."

John nodded, and then he faced Jordan. "I had forgotten what it was like to fight odds like that." He said to Jordan, catching his attention. "I honestly thought we had lost there for awhile, but it seems that your victory against Zar boosted our morale and lowered there's quite a bit."

Jordan blushed at the praise and tried to brush it off "I guess it was nothing." He said. "Nothing!" Darknal blerted out. "Dude, you went toe-to-toe with _THE _Devil of Endymion, And _Lived! _Not only that, but you even gave that Devil a run for his money!"

"Don't worry about accepting credit kid." Mu laughed "You guys deserve it after what the six of you have done, just don't let it go to your head and become all cocky. We'd have to knock ya down a few pegs then."

Everyone laughed as they left the change room each heading for their specific dorm looking to simply get some sleep and to prepare for the next day.


	10. Phase 9: ARC system

"You guys really outdid yourselves out there, you know that, right?" said Sai, smiling as he and the other volunteers crowded around Me, Darknal, Adam, Sarah, Scout and Kira.

"N-no, not really," said Kira. Adam smiled.

"Yeah, all I did was hold my own against a army of GINN's, and CGUE's," said Adam. "But Kira held off the Aegis; Corrine took on the Rosso, John distracted the X, Sarah, Scout, and Darknal held off whatever I didn't get to, and Jordan managed to fight _The _Zar Hellfury single-handedly, came out of it alive, _and _give the guy a nice run for his money."

I scratched the back of my head at the Praise. "Come on, guys." I said. "It wasn't _That _big!"

"Yes it was!" Scout said. "We've all read up on the guy, what you did out there wasn't just luck, it took pure _skill _to pull that off."

"You did a good Job Jordan." Sarah said as she sat down beside me, placing her arm around me, causing me to slightly blush. "Thanks Sarah." I said. "Jeez get a room will ya?" Adam said.

"If it weren't for you, Flay's father wouldn't have made it out." Sai said. "Sure, we lost the rest of the advance fleet, but you gave them a chance. If we'd gotten there sooner, maybe you could've done more. But you did what you could under the circumstances, right?"

Kira smiled. "Thanks, Sai."

"But…" said Tolle. "I wonder what it is that Mr. Allster wanted to talk to Flay about? He seemed awfully intent on talking to her before meeting with the captain. Even if she is his daughter, I'd expect a vice minister to place work a bit beyond that."

"Ya." Darknal said. "But…I got a bad feeling."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked. "Well," Darknal said. "When Flay told him we were Coordinators, he gave us a look."

"A look?" Tolle asked. "Ya." I said. "I may just be paranoid, but the way he looked at us…I don't know…It just didn't feel right."

"You're just Paranoid." Mir said. "It was probably just because Flay was already… there…" She trailed off as Flay entered the mess hall, her eyes downcast, expression unreadable, head hung uncertainly. Everyone turned to look at the redhead uncertainly.

"Uh, Flay? What's wrong?" asked Sai.

"Huh?" said Flay, looking up and glancing around, as though only just realizing where she was. Then she caught sight of us and looked away.

"My… my dad, he…" said Flay, uncertainly. "He… isn't happy. He's actually pretty angry, about…" Flay bit her lip nervously. "He hates Coordinators," she finally breathed, her words causing Me, Adam, Scout, Kira, Darknal, and Sarah to all stiffen.

"Wait, how can we just know about this?" I asked. "Surly he already knew about John! He didn't seem so negative about him."

"Maybe it has to do with him being in the E.A previously." Kira added.

"It's so… ugh… it's so stupid!" said Flay, startling everyone. "I mean, you saved his life, you've protected the people on this ship, and he's gone off to the captain to complain about you, and is telling me to stay away from you and… ugh!"

This was a reaction none of them had expected. Flay had always cared so much for her father, held him in such high regard… and now, she seemed angrier with him than they'd have thought possible, and over _Coordinators_, who she had said she didn't really like all that much.

"Um…" said Scout."You don't… you don't have to argue with him, or anything." Scout looked down as everyone looked at her. "Not over us… you shouldn't…"

"Look at me," said Flay sharply, walking over and slamming her open hand on the table in front of Scout, startling the Brunette, and everyone else, who did as told.

"You guys are my _friends_!" said Flay. "It doesn't matter if you're Coordinators, or Naturals, or whatever! So maybe I think it's wrong to have your genes modified, that doesn't change the fact that the seven of you, Including John and Corrine, are my friends, something that has nothing to do with genetic modifications. And without those changes, you wouldn't be able to protect us. All of us would be dead by now, and if my father can't appreciate that fact and blows up at me over who I choose as my friends, then I can be as angry with him as I want!"

Everyone sat frozen, only blinking, as they all stared in astonishment at Flay. The girl had completely transformed from the spoiled girl they knew to an honest teenage girl who would stick up for those she considered friends, even against her own father.

Put simply, especially in Adam's mind, Flay was finally growing up.

_**Archangel Bridge**_

Murrue sighed as Vice Minister Allster was escorted out of the captain's room, and she heard both Mu and Natarle sigh in relief as well.

The man's bigotry had begun to wear even Natarle's patience thin, and she was a woman of astounding patience, thanks to her military-heavy background. She fully acknowledged that the Coordinator pilots were the only reason the _Archangel_ had made it this far. Admittedly, she hadn't really trusted them at first, being Coordinators, the same as every last soldier of ZAFT, but she had nothing against Coordinators, and she'd come to trust them well enough with the safety of the ship.

"Well, least that guy's out of our hair for now," said Mu. "Man, can you say stupid? I mean, come on, if it weren't for those 'untrustworthy, filthy, monstrous Coordinators' who fought against ZAFT out there, he'd be lucky to be more than space dust."

"Agreed, but there's nothing we can do to change his opinion," said Murrue. "Fortunately, he's only a civilian. An influential one, to be sure, but he can't stop us from sending them out to protect the ship, if ZAFT hits us again."

"I still can't believe you didn't Ring his neck John." Mu said to John, who was Silent throughout the whole meeting.

"Believe me, there were quite a few moment." He replied. "For now, I can tolerate it, but the moment he so much as _touches _one of the others, the gloves are off." Mu nodded.

The mood on the experimental carrier was a mixture of celebration and mourning, they had their first technical victory against ZAFT forcing them to retreat, but it came at the heavy cost of the whole escort fleet full of fellow soldiers and pilots.

John had been busy with helping Louise with minor repairs to that the mobile suits had taken, mostly it was minor dents and scratches, Mu's Patriot had lost a gunbarrel and had taken some minor scrapes and dents, the Archer had an impressive scratching to the faceplate from a GINN who had been lucky for all of two seconds, Darknal requested that the damage was not to be completely repaired for psychological effects, but that was the only notable thing for damages.

Kira had been busy making some final tweaks to Mu's OS and copied all of the data as per John's request to give to the Morgenrate engineers back in ORB and had helped John a little with the repairs.

Darknal and Adam had been doing non-stop simulations practicing on their teamwork and pushing themselves to new limits.

"So that pretty much sums up the crew reports," Mu said as he and Natarle stood in front of Murrue "Morale has Improved much since the defeat of the ZAFT forces."

"And the pilots?" Murrue asked "How are they doing?"

"They're all doing just fine," Mu reassured "Just need to make sure that Darknal and Adam take a break from the simulators long enough to get some sleep and food while John and Corrine have been occupied with final tuning and maintenance, Corrine pretty much keeps John in check so there is no need to worry about anything to traumatizing happening to the maintenance crews."

Murrue smiled and nodded before turning to Natarle "How are the civilians holding up?" she asked in concern.

"The civilians are doing fine," Natarle answered crisply "With Mr. Allster among them they have relaxed slightly knowing that they'll be able to go home soon."

Murrue sighed in relief "That's good to hear," she said honestly "Let's just pray that they do not attack us."

Kira stood, watching space at the observation deck. "What seems to be the problem?" came a soft voice suddenly, drawing Kira's attention. He turned to look at the source, to see Haro floating out of his vision to reveal the face of the same pink-haired girl occupying his thoughts. She looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern, and shifted slightly so that wasn't floating sideways in the zero-g environment.

"Wha…? I can't believe you're out on your own again," he said. "What are you doing?"

She smiled, giggling slightly as she pushed off from the observation window. "I was taking a stroll, then I stumbled across you, and I was concerned," she said.

Kira glanced away. "Well, you shouldn't be walking out on your own like this," said Kira, exasperated by her behavior, no matter how much he liked her. "They'll accuse you of being a spy."

"Is that right?" said Lacus, pushing off the wall back towards Kira. She grabbed his hand gently and slowed herself next to the window. As she lowered their hands, she glanced to the side. "But… Mr. Pink…"

"Haro!" cried the pink ball in question.

"He loves to take walks," continued Lacus. "In fact, it doesn't seem to matter if a door is locked. He always seems to open it and go out. And besides, I was told I was moving to a different room anyways."

"I don't wanna!" said Haro. That explained the mystery. The pink little robot kept letting her out. "I see," said Kira. "You have to return to your room, though. Come with me." Lacus giggled slightly and pushed off, but didn't go far before she ended up tugging Kira along.

It was at that point they realized they'd never let go of each other's hands, and both quickly snatched their hands away, slight, twin blushes adorning their cheeks. "The fighting's come to an end I see," said Lacus, changing the subject. "Uh… well, yes," said Kira, looking out the window.

"And yet… the expression on your face is so sad," said Lacus. "Uh… well uh… the truth is that, I'm really getting tired of all this fighting," said Kira.

"I, uh, also happen to be a Coordinator. As you well know. And even Athrun was once a very close friend of mine."

"Athrun?" questioned Lacus, curiosity peaked. This couldn't be a coincidence… "Athrun Zala," said Kira, confirming Lacus's suspicions. "He was in that mobile suit, the Aegis. Who would've ever dreamed he'd be piloting it?"

When kira said that, Jordan walked by the room, they didn't see him, but he herd kira's last statement. _So that's it. _He thought. _Kira knows Athrun zala. Now it makes sense. _He then left and headed away.

The two were quiet for a moment, Lacus turning this new discovery over. "Now I understand," said Lacus. She moved closer to Kira, grabbing his hands and stopping herself in front of him, this time consciously choosing not to let him go. "What's clear is that you and Athrun are good people. The reality of that makes all this very sad."

"Huh? You don't mean to say that you actually know him?"

"He's to be part of my life," said Lacus. "Athrun Zala is the man I will eventually be marrying." Despite being in zero gravity, both teenagers felt like the floor had dropped out from under them with Lacus's words, though neither saw it in the other, as both hid their feelings on it well.

"He's a kind individual, but he is on the quiet side," said Lacus.

Lacus grabbed the pink Haro. "Though it was very sweet of him to give me this Haro," she said.

"Haro. Haro."

"I told him how much pleasure it brought me having Haro around to keep me company," said Lacus.

"And he kept giving me another and another." Lacus smiled slightly, though somehow, Kira felt this was different from the smiles she gave him. What was odd was that the affection he would've expected her to express for her apparent fiancée didn't seem to be present—it was more like she talking about a close friend than anything else.

Kira smiled himself. He could just imagine Athrun coming to Lacus's house, dozens of Haros in his arms. He could see Lacus accepting them cheerfully, a flock of the silly things chirping around them.

Kira laughed lightly. "Is that right?" he said. "Sounds like Athrun hasn't changed one bit. I was lucky enough to bring along my Birdy, which he also made."

"Oh? Is that so?" said Lacus, smiling. "Damn it," said Haro. A small part of his brain—a very small part that wasn't focused on the pink-haired girl in front of him—suspected that Haro was now jealous about not being the only kind of robo-pet made by Athrun.

"Now we're…" said Kira softly. "Imagine if the two of you no longer had to fight against each other," said Lacus. "That would be wonderful." Kira nodded. "Ya, it would." He said.

Anthony Palmer sighed as he looked the report over, Zar, and Athrun had engaged the enemy with superior forces and a prototype rebuilt X and had lost and were forced to retreat and resume their search for Miss Clyne '_They're getting stronger with every fight,_' Mark mused as he stared out the window '_We once had the advantage of over half of them being complete rookies, but now Intelligence are saying they have each earned an individual call sign and that the pilot of the Wolverine managed to fight Eric to a stalemate._' He groaned and rubbed his temples '_Still doesn't change our orders though, we will blitz them right before they join up with Halberton's fleet, we will have ten minutes to destroy the legged ship before we are in 8th fleet airspace._' He stood up and strode to the door."Let us pray that this doesn't get any harder." He said out loud as he made his way to the bridge to give the briefing.

_Archangel, bridge_

John frowned as he looked over the projected course to 8th fleet "We'll be attacked before we reach 8th fleet," he stated to both captains "Most likely it will be a blitz before we reach EA space, hoping to at least sink the Archangel."

Mu nodded in agreement. "Not very good odds for us_,_" Mu said. "I say we set up a trap and ambush them."

"Normally I would agree," John said "But Anthony has that uncanny ability to pick out ambushes, no we need to do something else, something we haven't tried yet." John stared at the map looking for something, anything they could use to their advantage and sighed "Right now all we can do is guess at what they're going to do, although they are quickly getting the hang of it our pilots are still more inexperienced than ZAFTs, our advantage lies in this ship, what is the status our armaments?"

"We have around 58 Hell-dart missiles left, enough ammo for our Igelstellungs for continuous fire for several minutes as well as around 20 rounds of ammo for our rail guns." Sai reported from his station in the CIC "We are also running low on ammo for the Orca's rail guns and Gatling Cannons."

"Thanks Sai," John said with a nod before turning back to the map "The best thing we can do now is to force it into a run-and-gun battle," he commented "We have the advantage in that as our suits now have a larger power supply due to the tweaks I made to the generators and our suits are more mobile than theirs."

"Agreed," Murrue said nodding "That is a sound plan, how soon will they attack do you think?"

John shrugged "I don't know, most likely right before we make contact with 8th Fleet," he guessed "If we can link up with them than we will be safe for awhile." He sighed and rubbed his eyes "I'll get the other pilots on standby, meet ya at the Hanger Mu."

"Sure," Mu said absently as he watched John walk away concern in his eyes "He's getting exhausted," he commented once John was out of earshot "I only saw him like this after Nagase's death, he's worried, and scared,"

"Scared?" Murrue asked "Of what?"

Mu shrugged as he headed to the door "Of failing again." He replied just as he left the bridge leaving a silent crew in his wake.

Corrine groaned as she stretched stepping out of the shower and started getting dressed, she had been occupied most of the day working with Louise and John before John had gotten called away for a meeting on the bridge to discuss their plan and she was slightly tired from the physical exertion from repairing and tuning the suits and definitely had a greater appreciation for the work John did nearly every day. She entered the main room and sighed happily as she collapsed onto the bed she and John shared while Lacus giggled from her own bed.

George Allster was forced to use Lacus's room, so rather him being furious about sleeping in the same room as a 'Filthy Coordinator' as the bastard puts it, John and Corrine offered for Lacus to stay with them for a while.

"Never again will I complain about _any_ work that John does on _any_ repairs." She groaned making Lacus giggle some more.

"That hard of work?" she asked slightly teasing making Corrine groan.

"Urgh," she grunted as she sat up "A lot of Physical exertion, and from what they say it can be even harder in gravity, now I know why most of the maintenance techs are so burly."

Lacus giggled at her newfound friend "So what's it like in ORB?" she asked "I've only visited once or twice, but never for more than a couple of days."

Corrine thought for a minute before answering "It lives up to its name of the 'Land of Peace'," she said finally "The people are happy and there are little to no coordinator and natural hatred and discrimination, I'm starting to worry though that that peace won't last, that sooner or later the EA or ZAFT will try and force the issue of joining them or be attacked."

Lacus smiled reassuringly "I'm sure it will not come to that," she reassured "My father is doing everything he can to come to a diplomatic solution and would never wish to attack ORB."

Corrine smiled at the pinkette "Thanks Lacus," she said before getting an idea "How about when all this is over you can stay with me for awhile in ORB, me and others can show you the sights and everything."

Lacus smiled brightly "That sounds like it would be fun." She agreed just as John walked into the room.

"What would be fun?" he asked looking between the two girls.

Corrine smiled slyly at her boyfriend "Nothing much," she said "Just her staying with me for awhile in ORB."

Corrine chuckled lightly before losing the smile "Sorry to say this but we're on standby until we link up with the 8th fleet." he explained with a grimace and rubbed his face.

"Are you alright John?" Corrine asked in concern as she stepped up in front of him.

John smiled reassuringly "Yeah I'm fine just tired that's all," he said hugging her "I'll be glad to get some rest once this is all over, who knows, maybe you can invite Your brother down as well when we get back to ORB."

Corrine smiled "That sounds nice." She said before reluctantly slipping from his embrace and turned to Lacus "Will you be alright here?" she asked.

Lacus nodded "I will be fine thank you though." She reassured with a smile.

"We'll reach the rendezvous point in about thirty minutes," said Murrue, smiling. "Well crew, we somehow managed to make it this far."

"Don't slack off on your monitoring," said Natarle to Pal, sternly.

"Yes ma'am," said Pal. Murrue glared slightly at her first officer's back, annoyed. They'd been on high alert for a while now.

"We've gone through a lot," said Kuzzey to Sai in the mess hall. "But we're almost there."

"Yeah," muttered Sai, poking at his food.

"So, you don't suppose they'll let us off anywhere but on Earth, do you?" asked Kuzzey. Sai looked at Kuzzey, confused. "It's just that… remember what Lieutenant Ramius told us?"

Sai thought back a bit, and realized immediately what Kuzzey was talking about. Just after first introducing themselves to one another, Murrue had warned them that they weren't likely to be allowed to just go anyway, having seen the Earth Force's prototype mobile suits. This would be especially bad for Kira, Jordan and others who had actually piloted them. They'd have to wait till for a decision from the appropriate authorities, though, before being certain about anything.

"Hmm, yeah," muttered Sai. "So, under the circumstances, wouldn't the fleet be considered the appropriate authorities?"

"Guess your right," said Kuzzey. "However…"

"However?" asked Sai, looking at Kuzzey.

"What do you think will happen to Kira, Jordan, and Others? Will they be allowed to leave too?" said Kuzzey. "They did get involved in a whole bunch of stuff… "

Sai looked down, frowning in thought, but then looked up in surprise as the pilots in question entered the mess hall. They only shared a brief look before they went to get food and water.

"Flay!" exclaimed Sai, softly, as the redhead entered the mess hall soon after. The rest of them had seen very little of Flay over the last few days, with the girl spending most of her time talking with her father, or so everyone believed, since Allster himself had hardly been seen around the ship at all.

"Huh? Flay? What's up?" asked Adam as everyone looked over at her. Flay glanced at them before looking away.

"More… problems, with my dad," said Flay. "He's… refusing to leave his quarters. Doesn't want to wander around where Coordinators have been. He's just so… oh, he's just so stupid!"

"Should you really be fighting that hard with your father?" asked Sarah, tilting her head a little. "I understand that you don't agree with him. I happen to agree with you, about how our genes don't affect who we are. But still, he's your father, you should try to get along."

"No!" said Flay, shaking her head. "You're right, I still want to be family with him, but I'm not going to share his beliefs about Coordinators, beliefs I know are wrong!"

Kira, Jordan, Darknal, and Sai both blinked. Flay seemed to be becoming increasingly vehement about her disagreement with her father over the treatment of Coordinators, and neither knew how long it would be before things got… ugly…

"Alright our main objective in this battle is to buy time as we make our way to the 8th fleet," John instructed as they sat around the briefing table showing their current course "I believe this is the point that we will make contact with the enemy," he stated as he pointed at a quadrant "At this point we will have ten minutes before we hit 8th fleet airspace, it'll be a run and gun style of fight so make sure you keep pace with the Archangel, Me and Mu will be launching early and laying out some mines that will hopefully slow their advance or possibly even cripple them."

The Six rookies nodded their understanding as they mentally prepared themselves for combat. Looking at them John couldn't help but smile in pride "Guys," he said softly getting their attention "This may be our last battle together, and I couldn't wish for any better wing mates than you guys," he paused as he met each of their eyes "You all have matured from rookies who didn't know the first thing about combat and now I am proud to say, you are all aces in your own right, it has been an honor to fight beside you." The six rookies grinned as Mu laughed "Now go see the add on that I made to _your_ machines."

The pilots picked up their helmets and entered the Hanger and each of the civilian pilots looked up to their mobile suits, on each of their suits right shoulder was an insignia, on Corrine's was a black sword flanked by a pair of blue wings, on Adams' was a Grey Killer-whale, Darknal's had a man with a Bow-and-Arrow, Kira's had image of a lone Sword, Scout's had an image of a shield with a Phoenix in front of it, Sarah's had a swords crossing each other, and Jordan's had a Samurai Knight, with both of its swords drawn, which made Jordan smile.

Both John and Mu each had their personal insignia on their suits as well, John's was a muscular Demon with its wings expanded, about to take flight while Mu's was a Hawk as it swooped upon its prey.

"Mount up!" John shouted as they boarded their suits "You ready Hawk?"

"_Ready and waiting._" Mu said with a grin as their suits were loaded onto the catapult.

"John Cypher, Demon, Engaging the Enemy!"

"Mu la Flaga, Patriot Zero, Launching!"

The two suit launched simultaneously from the two catapults and flew in behind readying the containers holding the mines. '_Time to go._' John thought to himself grimly.

_"5 minutes out, switch to condition red, all pilots prepare for launch."_ The Captain of the Gamow ordered as the ZAFT pilots boarded their machine.

"_I heard that Athrun, Eric and the commander couldn't take out the ship in their last engagement with it._" Nicol mused over the radio as they sat in their suits waiting for clearance to launch "_And they had nearly forty suits too._"

"True," Anthony agreed "But we'll show'em how it's done right guy's?"

A round of enthusiastic Yessir meet his question as his suit was moved to the catapult.

"Anthony Palmer, Heading out!"

I waited nervously in the Cockpit of the Katana. I was proud of my new Title as the "Crimson Katana Knight" and I really liked the insignia John made for me, and the others.

But damn! I was more nervous today than I ever was. I forced myself to not bite on my finger nails, which I usually would do when I'm nervous, and there was no Bubble Gum around. "Jordan, Are you alright?" Sarah's voice came in as she appeared on the screen. "You look nervous."

"He, you don't look to good yourself." I said, forcing my own smile. "It's just…I have a bad feeling right now. Like something's gonna happen this mission." Sarah Smiled "Your paranoid." She said. "Zaft has just 10 minutes to attack us till we meet with the fleet. It'll be like a quick Hoard mode match in Gears."

I smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked. She giggled. "Oh ya." She said, blushing. "And I love you too."

"If you two love-birds are about finished," Darknal interrupted as he appeared on the Screen next to Sarah's. "It's almost time. So I think we should get ready." We nodded.

_"Enemy contact,"_ John warn _"Two klicks out!"_

_"Understood,"_ Kuzzey responded "_Pilots Launch._"

"Alright!" I said. "Let's get this over with!"

First up, was Corrine, and Adam.

"Corrine Leese, Wolverine Gundam, Launching!"

"Adam Parker, Orca Gundam, Taking Off!"

Next was Darknal, and Scout.

"Darknal, Archer Gundam, I'll Snipe e'm!"

"Scout Lenix, Guardian Gundam, Lets go!"

Next, was Kira and Sarah. Kira mounted the Aile Strike pack.

"Be careful Sarah." I said. "_I will. Don't worry._" She said.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, Lets do it!"

"Sarah Lenix, Slash Gundam, Let's go!"

Finally I entered the Catapult. "Equipt me with the Stealth Katana." I said. "_Roger_" Mir said as a Sniper rifle, and Mirage Colloid-able armor equipped onto the Katana.

"Jordan Takeo, Katana Gundam, Lets Rock and Roll!"

John grinned as he saw the Six newly dubbed aces launch and land on the Archangel to conserve power before turning back to the scope "Enemy forces visual confirmation, Two custom Cgue DEEP arms, One Custom Cgue, 10 GINN's, Two GuAIZs' the Spark, Blitz, Inferno, Duel, The X, Shadow Scythe, and Buster."

"They're entering the mine field, wait for it..., now light'em up!"

The entire minefield exploded as Sai remote detonated them engulfing the the entire area in an explosion. "BOOM!" Jordan shouted. "Now _That's _a firework show!"

"Waiting for confirmation," John informed as he scanned the area as the dust clear "Tch G-weapons, and the X are confirm unharmed and inbound, Cgue's are floating dead with three GINN's, unknown condition, the Remaining are engaging! Prepare for combat! Pick you targets and engage!"

John launched himself from the Archangel simultaneously as the other and boosted forwards.

_Kelsey and Rusty, vs. John and Mu_

Kelsey was shaking as they exited the surprise explosion that the three Cgues and three GINN's thankfully survived with minimal damage only to swear as she and Rusty were attacked by the Endymion veterans. "You won't touch me!" she shouted as she pushed her new upgraded thrusters to the max blasting forwards at breakneck speeds, not even she was prepared for the Spark's new improved engine! "Just how fast is this thing!" she screamed as she was bushed back into her seat from the G-forces tearing past the surprised Demon and Patriot.

"_Mu, did you just see that?_" They heard one of the ask.

"_Yeah I did._" The other confirmed.

"_God dammit,_" the first cursed "_I was hoping for a second that I was hallucinating._"

Kelsey finally got her suit under control and turned in the nick of time to see the Demon charging her with its blade at the ready. Reacting quickly she dropped her rifle and drew out her beam saber just in time to bock the blade. Growling she attempted to kick the suit only for it to spin out of the way and round house kick the back of her suits head, swearing violently she was nearly nailed by the Patriot only for a pair of high energy beams to narrowly miss said suit as Rusty and the Inferno made their appearance. Firing again he forced the two suits away to allow Kelsey to recover "_You alright?_" Rusty's concerned voice broke through her radio.

"I'm fine," she reassured "Just got a little cocky that's all."

Facing their opponents they both gulped as they saw the Demon Trikeros Beam saber activate while the Patriot's gunbarrels activated "_We are in deep trouble._" Rusty predicted as they could of sworn the two suits where grinning.

_Jordan__ vs. Nicol_

"_Looks like we have a rematch._" I heard the Pilot of the Blitz say as we circled each other "_I hope I do better than last time._"

I grinned "I dunno, you had me on the ropes back at Artemis," I admitted "So maybe it should be me asking for better luck."

The pilot chuckled as he charged forward clashing with the Katana "_Nicol._" He said introducing himself as he strained against my katanas.

"Jordan." I responded as we broke away "I hope we survive this."

Nicol chuckled as he activated his Mirage Colloid "_Me too._" He agreed.

I grinned again "Don't think you're the only one who can do that trick." I warned as the Katana vanished as well making Nicol curse in surprise "And I suppose you know both of the weaknesses as well?"

"_Yeah, I do,_" he confirmed "_This should be interesting._"

I chuckled as a pair of beams lanced out from two different directions from seemingly empty space "Very interesting."

_Adam and Darknal, vs. Dearka and 3 GINN's, and Pixy_

"Here we go again." Adam stated as he and Darknal attacked the two mobile suits "Let's just hope our simulator training paid off."

"_Same here._" Darknal agreed as he spun his mobile suit and fired a volley of beams at the Buster while Adam fired his rail cannons at the GuAIZ as it tried to close in.

Pixy growled as he blocked the rail gun blasts "I'm really starting to dislike these two." He snarled as he evaded another shot and closed on the Orca only for it to dance away and outstrip him.

Dearka chuckle lightly as he fired off a couple of beams and launched a volley of missiles at the quick moving interceptor "_I'm starting wonder if these guys really are rookies._" Dearka added as the Archer lanced by him landing a couple of hits with its missiles doing surface damage "_Thank god for this Phase-shift._"

Pixy only growled in frustration as he locked blades with the Orca and began a struggle for dominance.

The Guardian and the Orange GuAIZ traded shots, twin cannon against rifle, as they closed in on one another. Once in range, Miguel fired at the Guardian, but Scout evaded, Bursted forward, and Miguel could do nothing as she slammed the Guardian's knee into his mobile suit's chest, jarring him badly and taking a chunk out of the armor.

"I really need to thank Jordan for suggesting that," said Scout with a slight chuckle as she shot several rounds from his cannon into the momentarily vulnerable GuAIZ. But it quickly moved out of the way. "Tricky bastard." Scout said as she persued the GuAIZ.

As Kyle shot at the Strike, Kira brought his shield up to block the shot. A GINN blasted a thermal cannon at the Strike, but Kira evaded the first and blocked the second with his shield. The Strike and the X began circling one another, firing simultaneously, and missing by mere feet.

I growled as I narrowly avoided another beam that appeared from nowhere and I quickly checked the power gauge '_I should be about a quarter of power if I had a normal reactor,_' I thought '_Meaning he is just about out of power if John's calculations are correct._'

And true to her thoughts the Blitz's grey formed faded into view as his suits main power failed, I switched my suit over to Phase-Shift mode and held my katana in front of the Blitz's cockpit before sighing and turning away "_You're not going to kill me?_" Nicol questioned curiously.

"No, there already have been enough deaths in this war," I answered "'I will not hesitate to kill, but avoid it if possible', John told us that recently, and I will choose to follow that belief as well."

I could hear the other pilot sigh "_I guess I indirectly owe him one then._" He said making me chuckle. "Well, see you around Nicole." I said before moving to help Sarah fight the Duel and Shadow Scythe.

"Report!" Murrue shouted.

"Our mobile suits are holding their own for now." Romeo said. "The Katana just finished up with the Blitz, and is now helping the Slash fight the Shadow Scythe and Duel."

Murrue nodded. "Just seven more minutes." She said to herself. "We can do it!"

"Ma'am! New contact!" Pal shouted. "What?" Murrue shouted. "Renforcements?"

"Maybe." Pal said. "I am picking up one GuAIZ making good speed to the Archangel. Hang on…Ma'am, additional Contacts! An additional 10 CGUE's are following the GuAIZ!"

"What!" Murrue shouted. "Out this far? Get me John now!"

Schwarze team

13th Special mobile suit team, 6th Tactical mobile suit Squadron

"Schwarze 5 to Lead, looks like we stumbled into a party." Schwarze 5 said. Dominic Schwarze chuckled. "It would seem so." He said. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the _Archangel _I've been hearing about recently. Rumor says the Demon Lord is onboard."

"No way!" Schwarze 2 said. "as in _The _Demon lord?"

"Ya." Dominic said. "And it looks like Rau's boys are having some problems."

"What about Huckebein?" Schwarze 6 said. "We'll take him down, the Demon Lord, and the legged ship today." He said. "That Man isn't going anywhere. Schwarze 6-10, hunt down Huckebein, the rest of us will assist the Cruset team."

_Jordan and Sarah_

"_Archangel to John Cypher, Do you read me?_" I herd Murrue's voice come in on the Radio. "_This is John, what is it?_" John's voice replied. "_We just picked up eleven incoming boogies on our Starboard._"

"What!" I shouted. "Where the hell did they come from?"

"_What are they?"_ John asked.

"_The enemy Formation consists of one GuAIZ in the lead, and ten CGUE's following. Five of them have split off and heading your way. The remaining six are inbound to us_."

"_Shit!_" John said. "_Can anyone cover them?_"

"_No can do, sir!_" Darknal said. "_Me and Adam have our hands full._"

"_I'm still taking down this bloody GuAIZ here!_" Scout said.

"_Me and Sarah are busy with the Duel and Shadow Scythe!_" I replied._"Kira, Corrine, What about you two?"___

"_My hands are busy with the X!_" Kira shouted. "_I can try._" Corrine said. "_But I could use some help anytime._"

That was when the Radio crackled in with a voice I've never herd of before. "_This is Second Liutenant Peter N. Beagle of the Eurasian Military to Earth Alliance vessel._" The voice said. "_I am in the GuAIZ, please do not open fire! I'm on your side!_"

_Hu? _I thought. _What the hell?_

"_Pops?"_ John said. "_Pops is that you?_"

"_John?_" 'Pops' said. "_John Cypher?_"

"_Holy shit! Pops! What the hell are you doing here!_" John said, Exited. "_Eh, ya know._" Pops said. "_Captured by Zaft, Just escaped, and being Persued by the Schwarze team._"

"_You always did get me into deeper shit, hu?_" John said laughing. "_Archangel, his Story is Genuine. He's a friend of mine. Assist him when you can. Corrine, watch after him._"

"_Roger that._" Corrine said as she moved next the GuAIZ.

As me and Sarah continued to Clash with the Shadow Scythe and Duel, I opened a COMM to John. "John, Who's Pops?" I asked. "He was my team's mechanic, and flight instructor before I retired." He said. "Good guy, now enough chit-chat! Were almost through!"

"Jordan, Sarah! Those five CGUE's are heading your way!" Mir shouted. _Oh you have got to be kidding me. _I thought.

Schwarze

"Take them on!" Dominic said. "And keep your eyes open! I've heard Rumor about the Pilot of the Katana."

_This is not good. _I thought. Me and Sarah were practically surrounded by 5 Heavily modified CGUE's, plus the Shadow Scythe, _and _the duel. Me and Sarah stood back-to-back to each others mobile suits. "We can make it." I said. "We just need to Stay together."

"_Right._" Sarah said, I could here some fear in her voice, and I couldn't really blame her. Then the CGUE's moved in. Three of them fired there Machine guns. They impacted onto our mobile suits, but the P.S armor didn't even scratch. _That GOD for Phase shift! _I thought. I then drew my own beam rifle, and turned it to Full Auto mode. I fired at the CGUE's, but they dispersed and began moving in all directions. Sarah also fired her own beam rifle, and her missiles, but they missed as well. Then one of the CGUE's came up close with a beam saber drawn.

Unfortunately for him, He didn't know that my Gundam wasn't called the Katana for nothing! I drew my Katana blade, and in one swift stroke cut the CGUE in half right down the middle. _That's one! _I thought.

Schwarze

"Damn it!" Dominic shouted as they lost Schwarze 3. "Everyone, leave the CQC to our allies in the fight. Their more prepared for this kind of fight! Just keep your distance and use only your ranged weapons."

"But sir!" Schwarze said. "The armor they have makes our machine gun's useless!"

"But it still drains it power!" Dominic said. "Just keep firing until you run outta ammo!"

Corrine swiped her Laser claws at a CGUE, but the enemy mobile suit backed away in the nick of time. _Damn. _She thought. _These guys are tough. _She fired her Beam rifle at the CGUE, but it evaded again.

"_Lead your Targets!_" Pops said. "Hu?" Corrine asked. "_When there moving rapidly, aim at where their going to be, not where they are now._" He said. "_The Schwarze team like to confuse there opponants with rapid-movements. So just think about where they would go._" Corrine nodded. She took aim again, the CGUE was dancing around the space in front of her. She focused, watched how the CGUE moved…looked for a pattern….There!

She pulled the Trigger, and the beam tore through the CGUE with quick precision. "Got him!" Corrine said. "_Nice shot._" Pops said. "_But we still got a few more to go._"

"Right." Corrine said, as she took aim again.

Kira deflected another barrage of beams from the DRAGOON Fangs of the X. He fired a few shots from his beam rifle, but the X evaded them. _Damn. _Kira thought. _This guy's good. But why hasn't he used that Cannon yet? _

It struck Kira odd that the X's pilot refused to use the cannon against the _Archangel. _One shot, and he would destroy the whole ship. Yet, he didn't. Not that he was ungrateful, of course, but it was still something odd.

Kira shook that thought away as he continued to fight the X. "_Kyle, Why the hell haven't you used your Cannon?_" Kira heard a very angry voice on the Radio. "_Why should I need to use the rifle?_" Kyle replied. "_Do you realize that there are still civilians onboard that ship, Yzak!_"

"_Our orders are to take that thing down, now!_" Yzak said. "_I hate it too, but we need to end this!_"

Kyle cursed. "_Damn it, fine!_" he said. He then pulled away from the Strike, and pulled out the massive cannon on his back. The X on its back began to glow as It charged its shot. "No!" Kira yelled. If that thing fired, then all his friend…and Lacus…

Suddenly, an amethyst blue seed shattering in his mind and a sudden wave of calm washed over him.

As the X began to fire, Suddenly kira transferred all of the Strike's energy to its engines, and blasted forward towards the X. In near lightning speed, and almost as quickly as he changed the power to the engines, he then transferred that same energy to the weapons, drew out his beam saber, and slashed the cannon of the X in half. He then put the power flow to the Armor, and as the X's cannon exploded, Kira's phase shift was already back to full strength, and his shield was up dulling the recoil of the explostion.

_What the hell?_ Kyle thought as he detached the X's cannon before it exploded. _How did he do that? _It was one thing that he managed to get up close in quick speed, but in almost the exact same speed. Transferred power from the Engines to the weapons to destroy his cannon, and then soon after switch the power flow yet again to his armor to protect himself from the Cannon's explostion. _What kind of pilots does this ship have? _He thought as he reteated. When he left the combat area, he actually sighed in releaf. _Though, I should be thankful. _He thought. _Thanks to that pilot, I didn't have to kill the civilians onboard. _He looked back with the X's camera's as the Strike moved to help the Guardian. _Thank you, Strike pilot. _He thought. _I suppose I owe you one._

Sarah fired her Exia blade's Beam rifle and managed to destroy another CGUE. "_Three more left!_" She said. "_But I'm almost out of power._" I clutched the control's of the Katana. _Damn _I thought. _We're not gonna last much longer, but we gotta hold on until we get to the fleet! _

_Anthony, Jack and Cory_

"Well shit." Anthony said as he drifted in space in his heavily damaged CGUE "How did we not see the mines?"

"_Their arming signals were off due to remote detonation._" Cory explained as calm as ever "_Won't be able to do much but sit on the sidelines._"

Anthony sighed as he turned back to the battle and winced as he saw Kelsey's machine being kicked by the Demon. '_This won't end well._'

"_Maybe we can do something,_" Jack mused as he experimentally moved her mobile suits arms "_Because like this I can still shoot._"

"_Same here._" Cory informed simply.

"Very well," Anthony agreed as they all took aim "Focus fire on the Demon."

_Corrine_

Corrine fired her beam rifle for the last time, and destroyed the last of the CGUE's that were attacking Pop's. "Nice work, kid." Pops said. "I can see alittle of John in you." Corrine giggled. "He _did _teach me everything I know." She said. And Pop's chuckled. "I can see that." He said. "_Archangel, _Do I have permission to land?" "_You have permission…pops was it?_" Natarle said. "That's right." Pops said. "Thanks for your assistance." The GuAIZ headed towards the Archangel.

Corrine turned to survey the battle field, Adam and Darknal looked like they had things in hand against the Buster, a few GINN's and a GuAIZ, Scout was fighting off a team of GINN's lead by an Orange GuAIZ, while Sarah and Jordan were dueling the Shadow Scythe the Due, and the last three CGUE's. Kira just finished up with the X, and was making his way to help Scout. Corrine was going to help out Jordan and Sarah, but when she Turned to John and Mu her heart nearly failed when she saw Mu's Patriot missing an arm and a leg trying to get back to the Archangel while John was desperately evading fire from the five mobile suits swarming him.

"JOHN!" she shouted in panic and suddenly she had a vision of an amethyst white seed shattering in her mind and a sudden wave of calm washed over her.

John ground his teeth as the Spark's High Energy Beam cannon narrowly missed him but slightly melted his armor and quickly raised his heat blade blocking the Inferno's slash and had to forgo a counterattack in favor of moving out of the way from the Blue-white DEEP arms Cgue's sniper fire while the other one fired with its thermal cannons. Glancing over to Mu he tightened his grip, Mu was to heavily damaged to fight and was limping back to the Archangel, reacting to an alarm he quickly raised the Mesamune and luckily managed to deflect the Spark's Cannon blast, but at the cost of his heat blade snapping in half from the kinetic force of the blast throwing him back.

"_JOHN!_" Corrine's desperate cry came over the radio alerting him to her approach.

Looking over his eyes widened in surprise when saw the Wolverine on faster than normal approach with its beam rifle at the ready.

Suddenly cutting her thrust Corrine stopped the Wolverine just in time for the Spark's long range fire to sail harmlessly past her, boosting to the side she raised the rifle and fired several shots in rapid succession nailing the Spark's weapon and destroying the left arm removing it from the fight, turning she raised the beam rifle and fired the at the Inferno as it tried to blindside Corrine and followed it up by drawing her Katana and slashed at the joints connecting the gun arm where the Phase-Shift wasn't active removing the mobile suit. Pulling out her rifle once more she dodged fire from the Three Cgue's and returned fire at the unmoving suits destroying the suits head and thus removing them from the fight. '_I-is that really Corrine?_' he thought in awe as he watched his girlfriend display a level of tactics and skill she never had before '_And this sensation I feel, is she awakening?_'

The Wolverine's Phase-Shift faded as it ran out of power and Corrine's concerned face appeared on the video screen her irises were dilated and she was panting for breath "_Are you alright John?_" she asked in concern as the Demon floated up beside her.

John smiled reassuringly "I'm fine," he soothed as he transferred half of his suits remaining supply to Kira and "Let's help the others finish mopping up shall we."

Corrine grinned as they both turned their suits to the continuing battle.

I caught the Shadow Scythe's Beam Scythe with my swords in a Scissor pattern. I forced him back, it side-stepped, and I backed up missing his scythe's swing by meer feet! I sliced again, and the Shadow Scythe moved back evading the swipe. He fired some Inglusadia rounds, but I managed to evade them. The Shadow Scythe then charged forward with his beam scythe, and again I caught it with a Scissor pattern form. Then the Slash stabbed with its Exia blade, but then the Shadow Scythe evaded the sword. The Duel then fired its beam rifle witch we deflected off our shields. Then the CGUE's fired at our backs. "Damn it!" I shouted as I fired at the CGUE's. "Their eating us alive out here!"

"Shit!" Sarah swore as the Duel gave a massive kick to the Slash's midsection before raising her shield and blocked the beam saber from dissecting her and pushed away putting some distance between the pair and fired off a round from her beam rifle only for the Duel to block it on its shield and returned fire with its beam rifle while Sarah dodged. "Sarah, get out of here!" I yelled. "Are you insane?" She replied. "You'll never last againt those guys!"

"Sarah, Your almost out of energy!" I replied as I caught the Duel's beam sabers with my own Sword. I reached out with my rifle, and shot a CGUE that got to close, destroying it. "Head back to the Archangel!" I barked. "I'll be fine!"

"No, you wont!" She replied as she fired her beam rifle at the Shadow Scythe. To witch it replied with deflecting them with it's shield. Then the Duel drew its beam sabers, and desended upon the Slash. "Sarah, WATCH OUT!" I yelled, then, I experienced a vision of a Golden seed, shattering into an explotion of sliver light. And then a sense of calm swept over me.

Then in almost lightning speed, I pushed the Slash aside, and caught the Duel's beam sabers with the Katana's hands…Wait…hu?

"WHAT!" Yzak shouted as the Katana held the Duel's beam sabers in its place with it's hands. "That's Impossible! Phase shift can't withstand beam weaponry!" That was when, it happened.

As the Katana held the Duel in place, something strange that neither I, or probobly anyone would have seen coming. The screen in front of me that displayed the O.S of the Katana went away, and a new screen appeared. It was red, and it said: "Arc system?" I asked as I read the message.

Suddenly, the Katana started to glow. The spots that were white on the mobile suit were beginning to glow red, and the mobile suit's eyes changed from being a yellow color, into an emerald green color. And then, it pushed the Duel back. "What the hell!" Yzak shouted.

"Don't…" I said. "…you EVER Hurt my FRIENDS!" I shouted as I punched the Katana's thrust through the roof as I pushed the Duel away. **(A/N: Yes, I got this idea from watching Gundam Unicorn.)**

Then in blinding speed, I drew out my Katana sword, and with the beam mode activated I made a lightning-quick slash around the general area of the Duel's cockpit. The pilot's screams were herd on the Comm waves as I then kicked the Duel away.

"Yzak, are you alright? Yzak?" asked Matthew.

"_It burns… it burns… it burns!_" came Yzak's pained voice.

"Everyone! We have to retreat! The enemy fleet's almost within firing range!" said Anthony.

"_Damn it!_" cursed Dearka as the Buster pulled back. The Shadow Scythe, Spark, and the others broke away from the Earth Alliance mobile suits as well.

"_What is it with that ship and those suits?_" asked Rusty. "_No matter what we bring against them, they always manage to beat us back._"

"_They're good,_" said Matthew. "_We're gonna need more than what we have now if we're to beat them._"

"_And what the hell was that with the Katana?_" Kelsey said. "_It just started Glowing red, and it's performance practically tripled! It even held off a beam saber!_"

"_It has to have something to do with the Arc Reactor._" Matthew said. "_But if they can do it, so can we._"

Everyone looked at Awe at the Red-glowing Katana. With both of its swords drawn, and its eyes glowing green. _Is that really Jordan? _Sarah thought as she too was in awe.

Soon, the Katana went back to normal, and the O.S screen went back to normal as well. _What the hell was that? _I thought. _It was as if the Katana became invincible or something. _I then looked at the Power. "Hu?" I said. Now the power wasn't at 100% anymore. It had dropped down to 85%. _And the power went down. _I thought. _What the hell is this Arc reactor anyways?_

I set down on the bow of the _Archangel_ as I panted heavily. _One way or another. _I thought. _That sure as hell to a lot out of me. _

"_That was amazing Jordan!_" said Adam as the Orca pulled alongside the _Archangel_.

"_Yeah, you were unbelievable!_" said Scout.

"_Unbelievable is an understatement,_" said Mu, a cheeky grin evident in his voice. "_Their right, kid, you're incredible._"

"Not really_,_" I said. "I honestly have _no _idea what just happened. Other than we're all alive."

"That's all that really matters now." John said, landing on the Archangel next to me, followed by Corrine. "Jordan, you just took on 5 CGUE's, and two Gundams with just Sarah helping you. And that's Incredible."

"I couldn't have done it without her, or your training." I said, smiling.

"_The 8th Fleet is here!_" came Tonomura's voice over the radio. Everyone looked up to see countless blinking red lights, as dozens of warships closed with the _Archangel_.

_We made it. _I, along with almost everyone else thought.

_**Schwarze**_

"Damnit!" Dominic yelled at himself as he retreated with the La Cruset, and Sorcerer teams. Not only did he loose his target, but more than half of his squadron! _All because of that damn ship! _He thought. _And those mobile suits. _He remembered how that Red one, the Katana, suddenly increased in its performance. _What was that? _He asked in his mind. _How could any machine move like that?_

_**Archangel**_

Me and the Katana were the last to land inside the Archangel. When I landed, most of the others were grouped around some part-bald man I've never seen. I guess that was "Pops".

Once I docked, I walked up to them, Pops and John were talking to each other. If the looks on their faces didn't prove they were friend, I don't know what did. Pops was a old man. Though he was just as tall as John, you could see he was definitely not the same age. His hair was short, what was left of it. He had a large bald spot on his head, most of his hair was on the back of his head, or around his ears. He had a short beard around the chin, his hair was brown, and his eyes blue.

When I walked over, Pops took notice of me. "Ah, you must be the Pilot of the Katana." He said, smiling. "Yes, sir." I said. "Quit with the formalities, kid." He said, shaking his head. "Your not part of the military, and I hate all that 'Yes sir, no sir' crap. Just call me Pops." I nodded. "Ok, Pops." I said. "Now what's your name?" He asked me. "I swear, you look like someone I know."

"My name is Jordan Takeo, Pops." I said. This caused him to raise his eyebrow. "Takeo?" he asked, walking closer to me. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Alen or Gineta Takeo?" I nodded. "Gineta was my Mother." I said. "As for Alen, I'm guessing he's my 'Famous Father I never knew existed' I keep hearing about." Pops scratched his beard. "So Alen didn't stay that long, hu?" he said. "Strange he would do that. He didn't strike me as someone who would leave his family like that. So how is your Mother?" I closed my eyes. "Dead." I said, holding back the tears. "Killed at the Attack at Heliopolis."

I could here Pops gasp. "I'm…sorry to hear that." He said. "It's fine." I said, opening my eyes. "But you should know I hate being pitted on." Pops smiled. "That's something we have in common." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Your Father is a good man." He said. "Wherever he is, I know he's proud of you." I nodded. "Now then," he said. "Now that introductions are out of the way, allow me to thank all of you for helping me escape."

"Exactly, how did you get caught in the first place, Pops?" John asked. "The last time I saw you was shortly after Barttlet got shot down." Pops bowed his head mentioning him. "Well, after he went down, I was transferred to the Eurasian military." He said. "Half-a-year ago, I got shot down, and got captured by Zaft. 6 months later, and here I am."

John nodded."Well, it's great that you're in one piece." He said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the Captain." With that, John and Pops headed to the Bridge, while the rest of us headed to our rooms.

Soon after I got into my bunk, Sarah walked in. "Jordan." She said. "Thanks for saving me…again." I smiled. "Don't mention it." I said. "Truth be told, I was lucky that _I _didn't get killed really."

"Just don't make it a habit of saving my ass." She said, as we wrapped our arms around each other. "Well, it is an ass worth saving." I said, smiling. She giggled. "If you were anyone else I would have slugged you for saying that." She said. "Well, I'm not anyone else, aren't I?" I asked, grinning. Her reply was simple as our lips met into a kiss.

Corrine groaned as fatigue washed over her once her suit was safely secured in its docking area and slowly climbed out of her suit. After John had Introduced Pops to everyone, she floated towards the change room where John met her. John stared at her for a second before he pulled her into a hug, Corrine desperately clung to him and buried her face into his chest allowing some tears to slip from her eyes "I was afraid there," John admitted softly once the others had left "The funny thing was though, it wasn't of dying or failing the mission, I was afraid I wouldn't see you again." He gently kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back "Thank you for saving me Corrine."

"You don't need to thank me," she whispered "I was just as afraid as you were when I saw you surround desperately fighting them off, I was afraid I'd lose you." Corrine looked up at him and brought his head down and captured his lips in a heated kiss while he entangled his fingers in her hair "I love you much John," she whispered once they broke away "I rely on your strength so much to push me through."

John chuckled softly as he stroked her face "I rely on you too Corrine," he said "You give me focus, something that I would protect no matter who the enemy."

Corrine smiled at him and pressed her lips to his as they floated through the change room, they didn't stop even after John bumped against the wall.


	11. Phase 10: Falling Star

Anthony sighed as he looked over his damaged CGUE, the mechanics had told him that it would be easier to build a new suit than to repair it from the damage it sustained from the mines and the Wolverine, it was the same with Cory, and Jack, they were to be receiving a new fresh off the line prototype suit that supposedly can match the G-weapons. He looked at the paper in his hands, it was the orders that he had received "We're all going to die." he muttered bitterly.

"Why do you say that?" A voice asked, turning Anthony saw Kelsey and Rusty approaching him in their uniforms.

"Simple," he said "Because the Demon Lord is going to lose it once he finds out who our new commander is."

Rusty blinked "You're being replaced?" he questioned in surprise.

Anthony nodded "I am now a regular red uniform pilot like the rest of you, I was demoted because of my constant failures to destroy the legged ship, though they managed to let me keep command of the Sorcerer team." he explained "Our new commander is Kyoji Shinto, he'll be arriving in a hour with our new orders, replacement suits for me Cory and Jack, and some new team member for you guys."

"But why would the Demon lord lose it?" Kelsey asked "Does he have some kind of history with Commander Shinto?"

"You could say that," Anthony sighed "Kyoji is responsible for the death of the Demon's whole family."

The two pilots blink in surprise "Umm, we're in trouble than aren't we?" Rusty asked nervously "Because I remember the last time he got pissed, and, well Eric's suit got completely totaled in a couple of minutes."

Anthony nodded "Yes I've read the report," he said "Not surprised he reacted like that, surprised that Eric isn't dead however as John always has been protective of his friends and teammates." He sighed as he pushed himself off the railing he was leaning on "Well I best pack up my stuff and move it to my new quarters, see ya."

Anthony walked off with his hands in his pockets leaving the two rookie red coats in the hanger "I have heard some not so nice things about this Kyoji Shinto," Rusty commented making Kelsey look at him "He's a ruthless commander who doesn't care if innocents are harmed during battle, so long as they are Naturals, he is known as the Butcher of New Orleans for his actions during the North America invasion in an attempt to destroy the EA government early in the war, Kyoji ordered the use of D-class equipment on civilian cities."

"What?" Kelsey whispered "How could the council allow something like that?"

Rusty grimaced "Patrick Zala personally defended him saying that his actions would demoralize the Naturals," He explained with thinly veiled contempt "This later served to be a mistake when the Demon lord of the round table went on a warpath, of course this was before Endymion happened, the council had to call Commander Waltfield for him to team up with Commander Crueset to fight against the Demon, thankfully they damaged his suit enough to force him to retreat, but not before he issued the warning that if he ever see Kyoji he will tear the fleet between him and Kyoji to shreds to get at him."

Kelsey groaned and hung her head while she leaned against the railing "I wish that my suit was too damaged to sortie." She complained making Rusty chuckle before he moved off to check his suit.

_Archangel, Rec Room_

Corrine snuggled contently up against John with a smile on her face while he ran a hand through her soft hair. The Heliopolis volunteers and Lacus had gathered in the rec room while they linked up finally with the 8th fleet '_I wonder what will happen now?_' Corrine wondered as she watched Adam teach Flay martial arts while Sarah, sat with Lacus, and Mir gossiping with each other, Jordan, Sai, Scout, Darknal, Kuzzy and Tolle where playing a game of pool. Kira wasn't there at the moment. '_I wonder who will stay and who will leave?_'

Looking up as they heard the door open they saw Natarle enter with two other unknown officers "Hello John," one of them said, he had the rear admiral bars on his chest causing some of them to snap up into a salute "I haven't seen you for what, two years now."

John chuckled as he untangled himself from Corrine and stood up grasping Halberton's hand "Been to long Admiral," John said with a smile "Glad to see someone competent is still in charge of 8th fleet."

Halberton nodded and smiled at each of the Heliopolis volunteers as John introduced them "Thank you all for your hard work, I've received word from the ORB government and your families are fine, they were successfully rescued and brought back to ORB," he said gratefully shaking everyone's hand as they celebrated at the good news in turn and motioned for his aid who handed out a set of papers "These are you discharge papers, in order to avoid a slew of legal problems we registered you as enlisted personal, so thank you again for your hard work."

Halberton stopped when he saw Jordan. "You look oddly famimure." He said. "Have we met before?" Jordan shook his head. "No, sir." He said. "But everyone keeps telling me I look like my Father."

"And that would be?" Halberton asked. "Well, Zar Hellfury said his name was Alen Takeo." Jordan said.

This news caused Halberton's eyes to widen slightly. "So your Alen's son?" He asked, to witch Jordan shrugged. "Apparently." He said. "Never met him, the only father I actually knew of was Philip Takeo, along with my mother Gineta Takeo." Halberton nodded. "Well, either way I'm sure your Father, wherever he is, is very proud of you." He said.

Halberton nodded again to John and turned to leave when Flay stepped forward "I would like to enlist in the Alliance." She stated surprising everyone, Halberton turned back to her with a surprised expression "I've realized during my time on this ship that I cannot hide in ignorance while so many people are fighting to protect the peace of the people they care for, I do not want to abandon this ship for without them I would have remained in complete ignorance to what's happening in the world."

Halberton stared at the girl analyzing her, Flay met his gaze defiantly almost daring him to deny her, chucking he nodded "Very well, I assume you can take it from here Natarle?" he asked turning to Natarle who nodded and led Flay away.

Once the Admiral and his aid left John looked over to the others who looked like they were having doubts about leaving "Do not hesitate to do what you believe is right." He advised surprising the others before he left the rec room and headed to the hanger.

Corrine bit her lip in concern as she stared at the door he left out of only to break out of her thoughts when she heard a tearing sound, turning she saw that Sai had tore his discharge papers in half "Flay's right," he said "We sometimes have to fight to protect our peace."

Adam grinned and followed suit tearing up his papers "This ship needs _someone_ to pilot those Gundams." He commented smirking.

Darknal grinned at his friend and followed suit "Someone need to keep your asses in line." he teased elbowing him.

Slowly one by one the Heliopolis volunteers tore up their papers until it was just Corrine, Jordan, and Sarah left "No one would think less of you if you chose to return home Kira, Corrine," Adam reassured "We'll be fine if you guys return home."

"I-I just need to think about things." Corrine said as she left the room and made her way to the hanger.

Soon after, Jordan stood up, and sighed. "What's keeping you Jordan?" Adam asked. "A few days ago, we were sure you'd stay." Jordan bit his lip. "I know that," he said. "But…"

He was stopped when Sarah walked up to him. "Your worried about me, arnt you?" she asked. Jordan nodded his reply. "Sarah," he said. "The last thing in the world I want to see now is you to get hurt, or worse." He took a deep breath. "Yet, half of me want to stay here, and fight. While the other half says I should go back to Orb with you where we'll be safe."

Sarah grinned, she looked at her discharge papers, and ripped them in half. "Does that make thing easier?" she asked.

Jordan's eyes widened. "B-but sarah-" he said, but she cut him off. "Jordan, like you, the last thing I want is for you to get killed." She said. "But next to that, is hating seeing you look like your regretting something. I know that look in your eyes, Jordan. You _want _to stay here. you _want _to stay with me, and you _want _me to be safe." She stepped closer, and held his hand. "Well, I say that we both stay here, together, and keep each-other in check." She smiled. "After all, someone needs to watch your back." Jordan chuckled slightly. "There is no arguing with you, is their?" he asked. "Nope." She said as the two kissed.

"Like Adam said, get a room." Darknal said, as Lacus, Mir, Flay, and Scout grinned at the sight.

Minutes later

Hanger bay

Kira stood next to the first shuttle that was heading for Orb. This one wasn't ment for the Civilians, but as a Private one for Lacus. The Civilian Refugees would be departing on a separate shuttle that will be arriving shortly. Kira was simply saying good-bye to Lacus.

"Lacus…" said Kira uncertainly. The pink-haired girl merely smiled at him.

"You know, Athrun was always more of a brother than anything else to me," she said. "And I'm sure he feels the same about me. It was the same between you two… wasn't it?"

"Yes," said Kira, smiling slightly. Then, to his surprise, Lacus reached out and hugged him.

"I hope we meet again, Kira," she said. Kira smiled at her.

"Yeah," he said. "Me too."

"Good-by Kira." Lacus said. "Good by…Lacus." Kira said.

With that, Lacus then stepped into the Shuttle, and Kira had to leave the hanger for it to leave. Kira watched as the shuttle launched from the _Archangel _and out towards Orb.

_Later_

In the _Archangel_'s hangar, Mu was floating about lazily next to the hatch of the Zero, where he'd set Kira to work fixing it up after the last skirmish, when…

"We've already hooked up with the fleet!" said Kira, popping out of the Zero and startling Mu. "So would someone tell me why we're in a rush?"

"I don't feel secure while it's still damaged," said Mu, shrugging slightly.

"The pilots joining us from the 8th fleet are all wet behind the ears," said Murdoch. "If anything happens to them, we'll need the lieutenant here to sortie."

'Wet behind the ears' was a bit of an understatement. The 8th fleet was large, and it was led by one of the most brilliant tacticians and strategists in the entire Atlantic Federation, but the pilots were even greener than all of the Heliopolis volenteers were together. In mere mobile armors, that was more than simply fatal, against ZAFT's mobile suits. Though no one had ever voiced it, they suspected it had something to do with the fact that there were very few Coordinator-haters in the 8th fleet. The soldiers of the fleet were loyal, and great believers in their duty to the Earth Alliance, but almost none of them felt the sort of resentment for Coordinators that was so common in Naturals, particularly those of the Atlantic Federation.

Kira glanced over at the three mobile suits in the hangar, his eyes eventually settling on the Strike.

"Yeah, but what do we do about the Strike?" asked Kira. "Is it really okay if we leave it as is?"

_That_ drew everyone's attention, and they all looked over at the mobile suit Kira piloted since fleeing Heliopolis. They had all but forgotten that it was impossible for any Natural to pilot it. The OS had been so heavily tailored to Kira's specifications that even many Coordinators would have difficulty with the machine.

"Uh, good point," said Mu. "Never thought of that. But I'm not so sure we should return it to its original state, since that would reduce its performance."

"Well then, let's hope we can get someone who can pilot it as is," came the voice of the captain. Kira, Mu, and Murdoch, who had all gathered around the Zero, looked up to catch sight of Murrue floating toward them, a smile on her face.

"Uh, captain?" asked Kira.

"What's this? To what do we owe the honor?" asked Mu.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Murrue, landing on the Zero next to Kira. "I just wanted to have a chat with Kira."

"Huh?" murmured Kira. Murrue chuckled slightly.

"Oh don't give me that suspicious look of yours," she said. "Although, I can't really say that I blame you."

With a slight smile, Murrue pushed herself up from the Zero towards the catwalk in front of the Strike. Pushing off from the Zero himself, Kira followed her, landing on the catwalk a moment later.

"I've hardly had a free moment," said Murrue. "So I could never find the time to really talk to any of you. Well, I just wanted to thank you all properly this time."

Kira looked at her curiously.

"I'm well aware that I've put you all through a great deal of hardship," continued Murrue. "And I'm truly grateful for what you've done for us." Murrue bowed in thanks, surprising the Coordinator. "I put a lot on your shoulders, and made you give us your all. I can't thank you enough."

"Uh, it's alright," said Kira quickly, uncomfortable with this show of gratitude. "Really, captain."

Murrue stood up and smiled at them. "The others may not actually say it to your face," she said. "But each of us is deeply grateful."

"The way things are going right now," said Murrue, suddenly changing the subject. "I imagine it will be hectic even on Earth. But best of luck." Murrue held out a hand to Kira. Kira looked at Murrue's hand before reaching out and shaking it.

_Hanger_

John stared up at the Demon as the mechanics were fitting the new equipment that was transferred over "The Demon," he said as Halberton floated up beside him "I can't believe you guys named it after me."

Halberton chuckled as he looked up at the suit with John "I still remember the day that you came to me with the basic concept for the Demon, and the other G-Weapons" he mused with a smirk "Such powerful suits and the brass was hesitant to produce such suits only to produce 17 others of similar strength. Of course, we have Jordan to thank for the exterior design."

John smiled sadly "If only I didn't come up with those design plans," he whispered "Than maybe Heliopolis wouldn't have happened, and maybe Jordan's mother wound'nt have been killed."

"You're starting to sound like a bitter old man," Halberton commented "Regretting decisions you can't change."

John sighed heavily "I feel old," he admitted "Look at me I'm 18 fucking years old and I already lost my family, the majority of my squad and a ex-fiancé." he sighed again "How could I not feel old when some elderly haven't experienced what I have."

Halberton looked at John with a frown "You still blame yourself for their deaths." He accused.

John nodded "And not just theirs, but those at Junius Seven as well, on top of Jordan's Brother who lived there." he admitted darkly "I know I did all I could but still, I haven't earned my redemption yet."

"Yes you have John," Corrine said surprising the two as they turned to see Corrine coming up to them "You earned it when you protected us, when you taught us how to fight so that we could protect ourselves and others as well, you gave us the strength to protect John, I think that's enough to redeem yourself."

John smiled at her and placed an arm over her shoulder and drew her close "Heh, I suppose you're right Corrine." he agreed.

Halberton chuckled "Not even Nagase could get you out of those moods so quickly," he observed before winking at Corrine "Thank you, I was just about to try and beat some sense into him."

John and Corrine laughed "Wouldn't be the first time that needed to happened." John said before turning to Corrine "I take the others have decided to stay?"

Corrine nodded and sighed "I don't know what I want to do," she admitted "A part of me wants to stay and help protect my friends on this ship, but another part of me wishes to just go home and live in peace."

"An understandable feeling," Halberton said "After all you were thrusted into this situation unwillingly, so I can understand your wish to want to get out of it."

"Do not be afraid to make a choice using your heart Corrine," John advised "Life is too short, live your life the way that you believe will give you the least regrets."

"What about you?" Corrine asked "What will you do?"

"I have already made my decision to follow and protect you Corrine," John stated as he pulled her close "No matter what you decide to do I will make sure you are safe while you do it."

Corrine smiled at him and looked at her Discharge papers and tore it in half "I will protect my friends," she said confidently "And I will fight beside you John and watch your back while you watch mine."

John grinned back at her and pulled out his discharge papers and tore his apart, Halberton smiled at them "Then it's official as Rear Admiral of the 8th fleet I hereby promote you John Cypher to Flight Captain and place direct command of the Archangel's pilots in your hands, if you say they will launch then it will be so," he informed.

"Corrine Leese, for your actions in defending this ship I hereby promote you to Flight Lieutenant, you will be John's second in command and when he is in absentia you are in command."

"M-me?" she asked shocked.

John nodded "Sounds like a good idea," he mused surprising Corrine "You have a good head on your shoulders Corrine, not to mention that you are now officially an ace in the EA giving you a lot of weight with the other pilots even if you're a coordinator."

Kira blushed lightly as Halberton's aid came up to them and informed Halberton it was time to leave "Well I must be going now, I hope to see the two of you again in the future. Now there's just a few more people I need to speak to." He said as way of goodbye before he moved off.

Corrine sighed contently as she leaned against John "I don't know why but I feel happy," she mused "Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because you made the right decision," John speculated "Or it could be the fact you know I'm not leaving your side."

Corrine giggled and pushed herself up in his grasp to kiss him "Or maybe it's because right now I am simply in your arms enjoying my time with you." She countered making John chuckle as they kissed again.

_Later_

_Archangel_ Captain's Office

"Ah, there you are," said Halberton, smiling as I entered the room. "Please, have a seat." Following Halberton's request, I slid into the seat opposite the admiral.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked uncertainly. Halberton nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," he said. "is about your Father, Alen Takeo."

I stiffened. "What do you know about him, sir?" I asked, paying close attention.

Halberton nodded. "As you may have gathered, Alen is, or was a Earth Alliance Mobile suit pilot." He said. "Quite possibly the only Natural that could operate a Mobile suit at a Coordinator level. But shortly after Junius 7, he left the E.A like John and his team. He then joined up with different Mercenary teams and companies. Like Serpent Tail, Terminal, and such." He paused to catch his breath.

"Alen actually was here with the fleet about a month ago." He said, quickly drawing my attention even more."Simply aiding us in a small skirmish with a Zaft raiding fleet. And almost as quickly as he got here, he left. Where too, I don't know." I bowed my head. _Another dead end. _I thought.

"But I can give you this." He said. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a Photo. "It's not much, I know. But it should give you _some _leads." I took the Photo, and looked at it. It showed the image of a man, probobly around his 40's. He had short brown hair, Brown eyes, and a slight smirk on his face.

It actually scared me how much that looked like me. "Is this…" I trailed of as Halberton nodded. "That's his Picture." He confirmed. "It's not much, but it's all I can really do." I nodded. "Thank you sir." I said. The Admiral nodded. "You're Welcome." He said. "And I wish you the best of luck." With that I saluted the Admiral, and I left the room.

"The _Ziegler _and the _Gamow_ have met up with us," Dren informed Zar.

"The enemy hasn't noticed us yet, have they?" asked Zar.

"No, the fleet has descended to a lower orbit," said Dren, turning back to face Zar as the devil around and moved back to the tactical board.

"I thought the _Archangel_ would be heading for their lunar headquarters," commented Zar as he looked the board over. "But after reassessing their movements, I believe they'll be landing on Earth."

"Their intended target appears to be Alaska," said Dren. Alaska was the location of the Earth Forces JOSH-A base, the headquarters of the Alliance. It was perhaps the most heavily defended location in the war. Even with the superiority of their mobile suits, ZAFT would need nearly the entirety of their Earth-based forces to take it, and with fighting on all fronts, they didn't have the needed manpower.

"I'd somehow like to finish them off or even capture them while they're still in our own backyard," said Zar. He turned to look at Dren directly. "What say you?"

"Well, the _Ziegler_ has seven GINNs," said Dren. "Including Kane's sir." Zar bit his lip. _So he was here. _He thought.

" We have your GuAIZ, along with 25 GINN's. 5 of witch are High maneuver types. The _Gamow_ can send out the Buster, Blitz, Shadow Scythe, Duel, Spark, Inferno, and the new machines that are en-route. Our escort ships the _Corsair _and _Crusader _have a total of 12 GINN's, along with the Scorcerer team."

Zar smiled slightly, looking down at the tactical board. "The infamous Halberton…" he murmured. "It's time the admiral took his final curtain call."

_Gamow_

Anthony sighed irritably as he waited for the shuttle's passenger to disembark with the other red coats, finally the door opened and out stepped a 6'3" man with blond shoulder length hair and pale blue eyes. This man was soon followed by another man, younger than the first, who had jet black hair, and blood red eyes. Wearing a red zaft Uniform.

Anthony snapped up into a salute "Welcome aboard commander Shinto." Anthony greeted as Kyoji returned the salute.

"Ah, Anthony Palmer the famed Warlock of Junius Seven, a pleasure to finally meet you," Kyoji said pleasantly "These must be the other G-weapon pilots."

"Yessir," Anthony said and introduced them each in turn. Kyoji nodded, and turned to the man behind him. "And this is my Protégé, Kane Hellfury." He said. This caused most of the Pilots, along with Anthonys, eyes to widen. _He was the Son of Zar Hellfury? _Anthony thought. He had herd rumors about his two children, a son, and a daughter.

His daughter wasn't as well know, but his son was much more noted. He gradguated from the Zaft military academy at the age of 13. And with little praise about him being the Devil of Endymon's son.

Anthony could easily see Kane as Kyoji's "Apprentice" as you can call it. Kane was well known for his disreguard for human life that wasn't Coordinator. He gives no quarters to Naturals unless ordered to accept their surrender. To witch is why he dispises his own father for being Kind to Naturals.

Anthony pushed this thought aside for the time being. "What are your orders sir?" he asked.

"We are to attack the 8th fleet as soon as you, Cory and Jack go over your new machines," Kyoji said. "Kane will also be joining us in the attack in his own unit. Also Zar himself will also be participating in the attack." Anthony noticed Kane scowl slightly at the mention of working with his father. Then Kyoji smiled. "We shall show those damn primates who the real power in the universe is."

Anthony swallowed but didn't say anything only saluted and moved to inspect the machines that came aboard for them, he had to wonder though, how did they produce new models so early after receiving the technical data only weeks ago. Sighed Anthony pushed those thoughts out of his head and inspected his new Machine, The ZGMF-X01A Shocker,

Cory had received the ZGMF-X02A Shreader and Jack got the ZGMF-X03A Defender. Kane reseaved the ZGMF-X04A Ravage.

Meanwhile Kyoji looked up at his personal suit the crimson colored GuAIZ '_Soon,_' he thought '_Soon those dirty primates will be wiped out completely._'

"Well, Kira. I guess this where we part ways," I said as we approached the line up for the shuttle. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah," said Kira. "You take care too."

Suddenly, a little girl floated up to us, and reached into her bag.

"Thank you for protecting us," said the little girl, handing us Eight little paper flowers. "And please give these to the others."

"Thanks," said I, taking seven of the flowers and patting the girl on the head.

"Hey Kira!" shouted Tolle as he, Sai, Miriallia, and Sarah approached the pair.

"Hey. I've been looking all over for you guys. Why—"

"Here," said Tolle, handing him a piece of paper. "You can't leave without your discharge papers."

"You're going alone. We've all decided to stay," said Sai.

"_All hands. Report to level one battlestations. I repeat…_"

"They're playing our song again. Well, good luck Kira," I said before leaving.

"Yeah. Good luck Kira," said Tolle, patting Kira's back. "You better not do something stupid without us there to watch your back."

"Goodbye Kira," said Mir.

"Bye Kira. Don't worry. I'll make sure Jordan doesn't do anything stupid," said Sarah.

"Goodbye Kira," said Sai. "Take care of yourself."

"Well, we better get to our battlestations," said Tolle. "And you have a shuttle to catch."

Kira watched his friends leave the hanger. He stared at his discharge papers. Then he turned to the paper flower. Torn between what he should do. Images of his past battles filled his mind. The destruction of Heliopolis. His battles against the stolen Gundams, alongside Jordan, Sarah, Scout, Adam, Darknal, Corrine, John, and Lieutenant La Flaga. His failure to protect the _Montgomery _and almost Flay's father. Finally, the little girl that had given him the paper flower.

"Are you coming kid?"

"Please. Go on without me," said Kira, tossing the discharge papers as he left the hanger.

"All ships are to keep in tight formation around the Fleet." Zar ordered on the Bridge of the Hades. "Launch all Mobile suits. We move in slow and steady on the enemy fleet. Have Anthony, and the La Cruset team launch now to attack the 8th fleet." His reply was a series of "Yes sirs" as the ships moved into position. _Its been a while since I've been in a battle of this scale. _He thought calmly to himself. _I hope I didn't get too rusty. _

Me, Sarah, Darknal, and Adam had just finished zipping up their flight suits when Kira entered the room.

"Kira? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I've decided to stay," said Kira simply, reaching to grab his own flight suit.

"Happy to hear that. I was little worried that I was gonna have to pilot the Strike." said Adam. "It's a good machine, but it's not my machine."

Kira quickly put on his flight suit and the three took off for the hanger. When they reached the hanger, they found Mu arguing with the Captain over a comm. line. "But Captain, their target is this ship. If the kids, John and I deploy, we'll be able to draw some of the enemy mobile suits from the Fleet."

"_Our ship wasn't been signaled to join the battle. Please remain on standby,_" said Murrue.

"But that's crazy!" objected John from where he was standing next to Mu in his flight suit. "If we don't sortie soon, the 8th Fleet will be crushed, and the _Archangel_ will be vulnerable! It would all be meaningless at that point! If it were ordinary ZAFT forces, sure, I wouldn't worry, but we're talking about the best ZAFT has to offer!"

"_I said to remain on standby,_" said Murrue sternly before cutting the comm.

Mu swore and punched the wall. "Why isn't the Captain letting us launch? We're under attack, aren't we?"

"She's probably worried about getting a sudden order from Admiral Halberton while we're too far to lend a hand," said Kira, causing John, Corrine and Mu to both turn around in surprise.

"Hey. What are you doing here kid?" asked Mu.

"I've decided to stay," replied Kira.

"Alright. Well that's good to hear," said Mu. "Well, you heard the Captain. Let's get to our machines."

"_Heat source detected!_" the radar man for Halberton's ship shouted "_It's the Second ZAFT Fleet!_"

"_All Ships this is Halberton,_" The admiral said calmly "_Form a defensive perimeter around the Archangel so that it can begin it's decent to earth, THAT SHIP MUST MAKE IT!_"

The ships cheered as the mobile armors launched and the ships moved in a defensive screen around the Archangel "_But Admiral,_" John protested "_If they are using the G-weapons you wouldn't stand a chance._"

"_I know Flight Captain,_" Halberton said "_But that ship contains our best hope of ending this war, so it is our DUTY to make sure it arrives safely._"

Corrine could almost hear John gritting his teeth "_Attention all Archangel Pilots, you are too launch and defend the Archangel during its decent,_" John ordered "_La Flaga be sure to remain close, our Gundams may be able to survive reentry but you're suit wouldn't be able to._"

"_Understood._" The pilots coursed as they launched.

"_Corrine-_" John started only to be interrupted.

"Don't even say it John," Corrine said fiercely "I meant it when I said I'd watch your back."

John chuckled "_Hey I wasn't going to tell you to head back,_" he protested "_I was just going to say keep sharp._"

"You better have been." Corrine warned before the two pilots blasted away to the frontlines.

The stolen Gundams, the Zaft-made Gundams, and the mobile suits of the Sorcerer Team launched, heading for the Earth Forces 8th Fleet. "Hey Yzak, are you sure that you're able to pilot the Duel in your condition?" asked Rusty.

"_Just shut up and stay out of my way!_" shouted Yzak from the Duel, now equipped with an assault shroud. "_I'm gonna take down the Katana once and for all!_"

Anthony sat in his new G-weapon as his team flew forward ready to attack the Alliance fleet in front of them, his squad consisted of himself, Cory and Jack, their objective, the Demon G-weapon and it's pilot the Demon Lord of Endymion. Yzak led his own squad consisting of himself, Dearka, and Nicol on an attack against the Katana, Matthew, Pixy, and Miguel were also in the frey attacking the enemy fleet, while Rusty and Kelsey attacked the Archangel. Kane was given orders from Kyoji to stay back until he was given the order.

They had a supporting force of over 100 GINNs, 7 _Nazca_-class, 4 _Laurasia_-class, and the _Hades._ and were up against 12 _Drake_-class, 7 _Nelson_-class, 4 _Agamemnon_-class and too many Moebius' to count along with the legged ship and it's G-weapons.

It was a slaughter.

The defending ships and armors fought valiantly but for every one suit they took down five armors and a ship was destroyed. Anthony cruised through the enemy lines his swords cutting the enemy mobile armors to shreds alongside Jack while Cory fired at the ships crippling them, their first warning of the Demon's arrival was the shout of a nearby GINN pilot "_W-what is this!_" the pilot shouted as his suit was dismembered before it was destroyed.

Looking over the trio saw the destroyed GINN and emerging from the remains was the Dragon wielding a whole lot of weapons, each of them were close combat type weapons, but they knew, they knew to the Demon nothing like that mattered as the suits eyes flashed he charged forward meeting Anthony's swords with his own Murasame arm units blades before delivering a devastating kick to the Shocker's midsection and put some minor distance between them when a single beam shot from the Hawk separated them "_I see ZAFT came out with some new toys pretty quickly._" Anthony heard John comment.

"Yeah apparently they are that good." Anthony agreed grimly, they were in trouble, they knew it, their enemy knew it, they were new to these rushed suits that weren't fully out fitted, while he was in a suit he knew like the back of his hand, with a_ lot_ of weapons in his specialization, this wasn't good

_Yzack_

Yzak growled as more of these cannon fodder armors got in his way from his objective, the Katana, that damn suit scarred his face and it will pay "Out of my way!" Yzak shouted as his Assault Shroud Dual tore through another mobile armor finally spotting the Katana he grinned sickly "I have you now Katana!"

And as if the pilot heard him the Katana turned to see the Dual, Buster and Blitz charging towards it, raising its rifle and the Trikeros it snapped off a series of shots forcing the pilots to break formation, falling back Nicol activated his Mirage Colloid in an attempt to sneak up on the enemy while the Buster combined it's rifles into the cannon form and started returning fire while Yzak charged forward drawing his beam saber as he went and clashed against the Katana's katana in an attempt to overpower the suit.

Breaking away the Katana danced around the Dual and kicked at seemingly nothing only for the Blitz to appear as the Mirage Colloid was deactivated "_I've told you that I know the weaknesses of the Mirage Colloid Nicol._" A young voice reprimanded surprising both Dearka and Yzack as the two sides split apart.

"_Yeah I was hoping to get you off guard Jordan._" Nicol said sheepishly.

"_You know him Nicol?_" Dearka asked shocked.

"_We know only each other's names,_" Nicol corrected "_We've never met in person._"

"_The name's Jordan, The Katana knight of Heliopolis._" Jordan said as he drew a second katana and held both swords out. "_Or you can call me The Crimson Samurai. Either one works._"

"_Sigh, Dearka Elsman, Pilot of the Buster._" Dearka said as he took aim.

"Yzak Joule, the one who is going to kill you!" Yzak roared as he charged forward and clashed his beam saber against the katana only to be forced away when Jordan brought his swords up and nearly dissected the Dual.

"_Why?_" Jordan asked "_Because I fight for the opposite side from you?_"

"Of course!" Yzak raged as he fired his shoulder mounted rail gun and missiles as Dearka fired his cannon and missiles and Nicol fired with is beam rifle. Jordan fired his Igelstellungs at the missiles detonating them as he dodged the incoming fire.

"That doesn't make any sense," he commented calmly as he returned fire with both the beam rifle and his Trikeros forcing them to to evade, charging forward using her superior mobility and speed, he started making a series of hit and run attacks on them briefly hitting them before moving away and hitting another target "_So then how will the war end with an attitude like that? With all of the Naturals dead? The Entire Earth in flames?_"

Yzak growled as he tried to hit the Katana only for it to dance out of the way.

Scout grunted as the Inferno impacted her suit in a tackle before she flipped the suit off of her and took off after the mobile suit "Just sit still will you!" Scout shouted in frustration as she made sure not to stray too far from the Archangel.

"_Why so you could shoot me?_" the Inferno's pilot asked teasingly as he banked hard to avoid a cluster of missiles from the Guardian.

"That is the point of a battle isn't it?" Scout countered sarcastically as she pulled up into a steep climb to avoid the Inferno's sudden turn around saber attack and clashed sabers with the Inferno "Tell me, how much coffee do you drink to go that fast?"

The pilot laughed at Scout's joke "_My name is Rusty Meckenzie, you?_" Rusty asked in curiosity as they broke apart.

"Scout Lenix, Guardian Phoenix." Scout introduced as the pair circled "Nice to meet you!"

They charged again clashing swords as they tried to overpower each other.

Adam and Mu had teamed up against the Spark to prevent it from getting a clear shot at the Archangel as it began to descend into the atmosphere "Damn how thick is that armor?" Adam questioned as his rail blast did little more than scratch the paint of the heavily armored suit.

"_Humph to thick for those weapons to pierce, with this Upgraded Armor_" the pilot commented as Mu's assault rifle did little damage "_As a soldier I can't help but be impressed, as a human I can't help but be afraid._"

"Huh?" Adam responded smartly "What are you talking about?"

"_He's talking about the G-weapons, Right?_" Mu asked as the three suits paused for a minute.

"_You are correct Mu la Flaga, Hawk of Endymion,_" the pilot answered politely "_My name is Kelsey Brenards._"

"Adam Parker, Grey Orca." Adam said in introduction and with that out of the way the three pilots engaged in combat once more.

Darknal fired away his sniper rifle at a team of GINN's charging at him. Not a single one got a chance to fire. "You'll have to do better than that." He said. Then warning alarms went off, and by instinct, Darknal evaded a blast from a beam rifle. _Who the? _Darknal thought as he looked up at the shooter. _Damn, its him. _

Darknal looked at a Grey and Orange GuAIZ. Beam rifle red hot from the resent discharge. "_Hm, your pretty good._" The pilot said. "_Not as good as the Demon lord, but still good enough._"

The pilot of the GuAIZ charged forward with its beam claws drawn. Darknal waisted no time, and fired his Sniper rifle to attempt to destroy the GuAIZ, but not one shot hit. _Damn he's good! _He thought as he drew his beam saber as the GuAIZ appeared in front of him. Quickly, the GuAIZ and the Archer's sabers met. "_Colton Brus. Solo wing Pixy._" Colton said, introducing himself. Darknal chuckled. "Christopher Thake, The Star Archer. But please, call me Darknal."

Colton chuckled. "_Darknal, eh?_" he said. "_Well, I look forward to this battle, Darknal._"

"Me too." He replied, as they separated.

Elsewhere, Sarah Locking the Exia into its right wing storage rack, deflected beam bullets with her shield, and sprung a pair of beam Daggers from the Slash's right hip armor. With that area hidden by her shield, Sarah reached down and grabbed the knives… then spun slightly, moving the shield aside, and sending the blade flying through space, past the beams, and straight into the underbelly of the Shadow scythe's shield. "That was for Jordan's Parents you son of a bitch!" Sarah yelled.

Matthew swore as he realized what his opponent had done, and pressed the button to launch the shield off of the Shadow Scythe's arm. And not a moment to soon, as the shield exploded barely twenty meters away. While the explosion was small, it would've taken a fair chunk of his remaining power. Grinning almost insanely and dull eyes dancing with life, Matthew pulled out his beam scythe and flew at the Slash, firing his Inglusadie's the whole way.

_Jordan_

I grunted as I recovered from a kick from Yzak "_Just die already!_" Yzak screamed as he swung at the Katana only for me to evade it and returned the favor by kicking the Dual in the head.

Boosting back I evaded a blast from the Buster "Is he always things angry?" I asked humorously.

"_You don't know the half of it._" Dearka muttered as he fired a volley of missiles that I destroyed before I blocked the Blitz's Lancer Darts.

I breathed deeply as I concentrated on the enemy in front of me, it was tempting to fall into the battle lust, but using it when outnumbered and waiting for the signal to fall back to the Archangel was ill advised "I won't give up." I said as I pulled out my katana's, fused them together, and charged forward ducking under the Blitz's counter swing and swung up aiming for the joints of the arm removing it and kicked Nicol away into Dearka and clashed swords again with Yzak "Why do you fight with such anger?" I asked "What purpose does it serve to you? I mean sure, I get mad when I fight, but you take it too a totally new level."

"_SHUT UP!_" Yzak roared as he pushed harder against the unyielding Strike "_You damn Traitor! How could you Betray-_"

"My own kind?" I finished "Do you mean Coordinators? Or do you mean Humanity? I hold no loyalty to ZAFT or the PLANTs because they have done nothing to gain it. I lost my Brother at Junius 7, sure. But Zaft killed my family at Heliopolis! So tell me why the hell should I fight for Zaft? I know that it was not Zaft as a whole that attack my home. So I don't blame you. I only blame Rau Le Cruset, and the Pilot of the Shadow Scythe who pulled the trigger that killed my family. My loyalty is to my friends, comrades, and Sarah."

Yzak tried to argue but when he opened his mouth he just couldn't find anything to argue with, ZAFT had done nothing to gain my loyalty, instead they destroyed my home, and killed my parents. "Your view on Naturals, while understandable, is horribly flawed, even on the very ship you are trying to shoot down there are few people who hate the Coordinators as a whole, I have met both the good and the bad, and it is the same with Coordinators as well, I am not trying to prove myself right or you wrong, I am not trying to sway your beliefs or loyalties, I am simply presenting the facts that I have gained through personal experience."

The trio of red coats sat there as they processed what she said "_That is true,_" Dearka admitted "_But that doesn't change our orders._"

"I never was trying to change your mind," I countered as I activated the beam mode Katanas and held them at the ready "Let's do this."

"_Agreed._" Yzack said calmly.

_John_

John ducked under Cory's Saber and he swung with his blade forcing him to back off before he boosted to the side to avoid a beam shot from Jack. John pulled out his dual heat blades and clashed blades once more with Anthony "_You're taking us completely serious._" Anthony observed as they tried to overpower one another.

"Yeah I am," John confirmed "Because I have found my redemption, I will protect my friends and that ship."

"_I see._" Cory muttered as the trio of ZAFT aces faced off against the legendary EA coordinator ace who combined his two blades into a double bladed staff and extended one of his arm blades.

"Let's go." John said and charged forward clashing his arm blade against Cory's saber and his double bladed staff against Anthony's swords. Moving quickly John disengaged from both of them and slipped between them and spun his suit lashing out with his feet kicking both suits away and charged at Jack weaving through her fire, folding up his extended blades he returned fire with the beam pistol mounted into the unit forcing Jack to begin to dodge while two exchanged fire, charging forward John attempted to cut him down only for Cory to intercept the sword with his Buster Shield Saber and swung saber around only for John to flip over it and kicked Jack into Cory sending the pair flying.

Turing he starting exchanging fire with Anthony who had his 'Reamer' beam pistol out before the pair charged in close and collided swords against each other breaking away John dodged some sniper fire before blocking a strike from Cory' heavy Sword and kicked him away before bringing up his beam pistol and destroying the volley of missiles that Jack fired only to get tackled by Anthony when he was turning to engage Jack.

Kicking the suit off of his own John spun the Demon in a barrel roll narrowly evading a sniper shot that would have put him out of commission he spun his staff and, to ZAFT's surprise, _threw_ at Anthony who was recovering piercing the head of the mobile suit destroying the cameras taking Anthony out of the fight.

Quickly retrieving the blades he blocked a strike from behind by Cory and aimed his Beam pistol at close range and destroyed the Defener's limbs rendering it useless, turning he focused on the Shreader and charged forward blocking a couple of shots and dodging the missiles and bullets before coming in close and severing the head and right arm of the mobile suit crippling it.

John let out a breath as he saw them limping their way back to ZAFT lines covered by a squad of GINNs and grabbed his Anti-ship sword and charged towards the ZAFT frigates that were starting to break through.

"The _Archangel_'s now pulling away?" asked Zar, surprised. "Argh… Halberton, that bastard. Is he using the 8th fleet as a shield to allow that ship to get to Earth?"

His words drew a somewhat surprised glance from Dren.

"Close in on them!" ordered Zar. "It's imperative we destroy it before it makes its descent!"

"Right!" said Dren.

"And I'm launching!" said Zar. "We can't afford to hold back even a single machine any longer!"

"I think the phrase 'Well Shit' sums this situation up pretty well." Scout stated as she and Rusty fought against Earth's gravity. The pair had been fighting when they had gotten too close to an _Agamemnon_-class that had exploded sending them tumbling into the point of no return. Looking over to the right and behind Scout spotted the Archangel entering its decent mode, gritting her teeth Scout made a snap decision and grabbed the Inferno and began to drag it to the Archangel.

"_W-what are you doing?_" Rusty asked in shock as the Guardian dragged the Inferno.

"We're past the point of no return and have two choices," Scout informed "Board the Archangel which _can_ descend through the Atmosphere safely or use mobile suits that while theoretically can enter the Atmosphere I am in no mood to test that theory right now, are you?"

Rusty was silent as he thought his options over "_What will happen to me?_" he asked.

Scout sighed "I won't lie, chances are we will keep you as a prisoner of war," she admitted honestly "But the crew harbors no hatred towards Coordinators."

Rusty dumbly nodded and the two mobile suits worked together to get to the Archangel.

_Archangel, Bridge_

"Ma'am, Guardian on approach with the Inferno!" Sai shouted to Murrue "She's requesting permission to bring the Inferno aboard."

"I'll allow it!" Murrue confirmed "Have a security team on standby in the hanger, Where is the Demon, Katana, Slash and the Wolverine? We're about to hit stage 3!"'

"The Wolverine and Demon are currently engaging the ZAFT fleet alongside the remaining allied forces," Mir reported "Admiral Halberton is currently gathering his forces for one last stand! The Slash and Katana are fighting the Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Shadow Scythe, with a GuAIZ approaching!"

"Get them on the radio, and have Kira give Jordan and Sarah some cover fire!" Murrue ordered "Flight Captain Cypher and Flight Lieutenant Leese Why haven't you returned yet?"

_"Sorry Captain," _John apologized as he fought his way through waves of GINNs beside the Wolverine "_We kinda caught up in something here, continue on without me, Corine fall back I'll cover you._"

"_Like _HELL_ I will Cypher!_" Corrine shouted back angrily as she cut a GINN in half "_I told you I will watch your back while you watch mine._"

John chuckled as he shook his head "_Captain can you open this to the entire ship, and also one to the otehrs?_" he asked and receiving a nod he started speaking "_Attention Archangel._"

_Change room_

Adam, Darknal and Mu looked up to the Speaker when John's voice broke through "_This is Flight Captain John Cypher speaking with you for what may be the last time,_"

"Don't tell me." Mu muttered as he frowned.

"_It has been my honor to serve on the Archangel as an EA soldier,_"

_Hanger_

"_While our time together may have been short I can't say I regret a second of it._"

"John? Corrine?" Scout asked in fear as all movement stopped in the Hanger.

"W-what's going on?" Rusty asked in confusion.

"_It was an honor to see such people in the EA exist, people who don't discriminate against Coordinators for how we are born._"

_Flay's quarters_

"_Some of you I know had to work hard to overcome these problems._"

"A-are they?" Flay murmured in surprise.

"_Please do not lose that._"

_Bridge_

Little did John know that he was in actuality announcing his speech to the entire EA fleet as well as Murrue, who realized what he was going to do, switched the comm from ship wide to fleet wide.

"_It is in these troubled times that we cannot lose sight of the fact that we are in reality all are the same, Naturals and Coordinators are no different from one another, only in how we are born, we all are a part of the race known as Humanity,_" John paused for a second to collect his thoughts "_I truly believe that unity between Coordinators and Naturals can be achieved so to the crew of the Archangel I ask you of one favor, please do this in mine and Corrine's place._"

Katana

_No…_I thought as I clashed with the Shadow Scythe. _Damnit no…no…NO!_

_Hanger_

"No..." Scout said collapsing to her knees in shock surprising Rusty who was starting to understand what was happening.

_Change Room_

"Goddammit!" Mu shouted punching the wall while Adam and Darknal simply stared off into space numbed from the revelation.

_Flay's Quarters_

"N-no it can't be." She whispered in fear as tears fell down her face.

_Bridge_

The entire bridge was silent but for Mir's sobs as Sai tried to comfort her, the senior crew and NCO's all were saluting.

"_But please do not become enwrapped in hatred because of this,_" John pleaded unaware of the mood on the Archangel "_We are fighting for what we believe in, this is our final stand for the future._"

"_I do feel the same as John,_" Corrine confirmed cutting into the broadcast "_All I ask is that you tell my parents that I love them and that I'm sorry._"

Katana

"_Jordan, if your listening, I am hearby promoting you to Flight Captain of the Mobile suits for the archangel._" John said. Though I was still fighting the G-Weapons, I flinched in the cockpit. "John?" I asked. "But, sir!"

"_Don't argue with me, kid_." He replied. "_You are the most experienced out of all of the others. This is something I know you can do. And I know you will not dissipoint me, or your Father._" And then the transmission ended.

I resisted the urge to cry right then, and with four mobile suits trying their best to kill you, it _was _pretty easy.

As we fought the four Gundam's, and Zar in his GuAIZ, we were now in Earth's Gravitational pull. _Shit, this isn't good. _I thought. I noticed that Zar was pulling out, staying away from the Gravitational pull of earth.

It was then that the _Melanos _shuttle with the Civilians passed between us.

"Oh no, the shuttle from the _Menelaos_!" I said. I keyed the radio, intent on contacting the ZAFT soldiers. "Please stop!" he called. "It's a refugee shuttle!"

Zar's eyes widened. Of course… Heliopolis refugees… it made sense, really.

Kane, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol had all heard the transmission too… and Kane snorted, activating his own radio.

"_Refugees?_" he said. "_That means nothing! There is no such thing as innocence in humanity, in war! They were on the battlefield… that means their lives are forfeit!_"

The eyes of everyone who heard—Mine, Kira, Sarah, Matthew, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol—widened. Kane took aim… I rushed forward… Kane fired… and the round from the railgun pierced the shuttle, destroying it, and blasting me away.

"NOOO!" I screamed. The last thing I herd before loosing consciousness from the heat of reentry, exhaustion, and anger, was Sarah shouting my name, and that Kane bastard's Sadistic lauphter.

Matthew gritted his teeth.

_Kane… you bastard… why couldn't the Katana have killed you instead of forcing you into retreat?_

_Disgusting_, thought Yzak, glaring at Kane.

"Ugh, bastard!" shouted Nicol, glaring at Kane himself, and resisting the urge to kill the Ravage pilot.

"H-how could he? Civilians…" choked Dearka.

"No…" whispered Sarah, tears in her eyes as she looked at the remains of the shuttle burning up in the atmosphere. Jordan tumbled down towards Earth. "Damn you!" she screamed. She activated her verniers and flew to the Katana.

"Commander…" said Matthew over a private radio link. "Permission to shoot him down?"

"_Denied,_" said Zar, his anger obvious. "_Because I want him for myself… and because this is something better left to the public court martial._"

The _Archangel_ bridge crew stared, just as horrorstruck by the meaningless and merciless slaughter as everyone else was. However, seeing the movements of the Strike, Katana, and Slash, they all began frantically calling for the two.

Knowing even through their tear, rage, and grief-filled minds that they couldn't make it back, Kira and Sarah grabbed hold the Katana, and began pushing together with everything they had for the _Archangel_.

But they knew they'd never make it. It quickly became too much, and they were forced to separate. Both brought their shields up in front of them, and began to dive directly into the atmosphere.

"Kira! Sarah! Jordan!" exclaimed Tolle.

"No…" whispered Sai.

"They're attempting reentry on their own?" asked Natarle, incredulous.

"Descent angle for Strike, Katana, and Slash differs from our own," said Pal. "They're gonna land in a completely remote location!"

"Come in Kira, Jordan, Sarah! Come in! Can't you get back here?" called Mir. "Return to the ship!"

"It's impossible," said Natarle grimly. "Even the Katana's thrusters aren't strong enough."

"Bring us closer to them!" ordered Murrue. "The _Archangel_'s thrusters should be powerful enough!"

"But then the ship will also miss its descent point!" objected Neumann.

"Making it there won't mean a thing if we lose track of the Strike, Katana _and _Slash! Hurry!"

Kira and Sarah watched as the _Archangel_ moved closer, finally settling beneath them. Summoning all remaining rationale, they pushed themselves a bit faster, and landed on the top deck of the ship. They heard voices over the radio, from the _Archangel_'s bridge.

"_The Strike, Slash, and Katana have landed on the ship,_" said Pal.

"_Alright!_" came Tolle's voice.

"_Please respond,_" came Pal's voice again. However, Kira and Sarah were both drifting out, the chaotic entry causing the cockpits to heat up far beyond what they should. The two began to pass out.

"_Kira, Sarah, Jordan?_" asked Tolle.

"_You okay?_" came Murrue's voice.

"_Kira! Jordan! Sara!_" cried Miriallia.

With that, everything went black.

_Battlefield_

_Minutes before_

"Sorry to drag you into this Corrine." John apologized as he recharged their suits using an abandoned _Nelson_-class.

"_Don't apologize John,"_ Corrine reprimanded "_I chose this of my own free will, I'm sure that my parents will understand eventually._"

John smiled at her "I love you Corrine Leese."

"I love you John Cypher."

The pair blasted away to rejoin the battle, it was not going well, ZAFT lost about ten GINNs and Three _Nazca_-classes, while the EA lost three quarters of their mobile armors, only two _Drake_-classes remained along with the Montgomery, an _Agamemnon_-class captained by Halberton and finally the Menelaos.

"_I hope you know that speech of yours was broadcasted to the entire fleet._" Halberton informed in a regretful tone "_It certainly has hardened the resolve of our soldiers._"

"Really?" John asked surprised.

Halberton chuckled "_Can't you hear it?_" he asked "_Their war cry?_"

John frowned and switched over to an open channel immediately the first thin heard was "_FOR A UNIFIED FUTURE!_" As the Moebius pilots began to fight harder as their Resolve became fixed in concrete "_FOR THE DREAM OF THE DEMON AND THE VALKYRIE, FOR THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY!_"

It started off as a chuckled but soon it became a full blown out laugh "This is so true," John muttered "You ready Corrine?"

"_Yeah_," Corrine confirmed "_As Jordan would have said, Lets rock and roll._"

(Start Playing 'Don't be Afraid' Knight of the Round Version[Link in Dragonknightryu's profile])

"John Cypher!"

"Corrine Leese!"

"Demon Lord of the round table!"

"Valkyrie of Heliopolis!"

"Demon Destroyer Frame!"

"Wolverine!"

Both: "Fighting for the Future!"

The pair pushed their thrusters to the limits and started tearing through the ZAFT forces with an unheard of fury as they two worked together like a well oiled machine. Pulling out his Buster Sword John charged forward cutting off the Bridge of a _Nazca _-class while Corrine used her katana to cut through several GINNs in rapid progression, the pair saw the same vision when they closed their eyes and took a breath.

A pair of seed, one Crimson and the other amethyst circled each other before colliding in a burst of light and when the pair opened their eyes there was a major difference, John's right eye was Red with a slight pupil, while his left was Amethyst in color and a dilated pupil.

Corrine's right eye was amethyst with a dilated pupil, while her left was Red with a slit pupil. Somehow, someway the two could see from each other's perspective and could feel and hear each other's thoughts and feelings '_W-what is this?_' Corrine questioned in her mind.

'_Corrine?_' John wondered upon hearing her voice in his head '_H-how is this possible._'

'_I don't know,_' Corrine admitted '_But we have something to do, don't we love?_'

'_You got that right Beautiful,_' John agreed with a grin as he opened a full spectrum channel and took a deep breath and let out one of his loudest most demonic roar since Endymion "Look out you ZAFT bastards!" John shouted "'Cause the Demon Lord is coming for you!"

ZAFT froze in shock as the pair surged forward along with the remaining EA fleet hot on their heels smashing into the ZAFT fleet like a surge of water, and smashed through the primary defensive screening as they fought countless GINNs that seemed to just keep coming, John kept the pair supplied for power as he stole power from the enemy suits and ships to enable them to keep fighting.

The pair never faltered as their seemingly melded consciousness brought them a whole other level of fighting, they didn't need to speak, they didn't need to actively look for each other or the enemy, they could see from the others eyes, they could sense the pilots of the enemy fleet, even after the Demon lost an arm from a Cannon blast he continued to wield the Buster Blade to deadly effect smashing suits together cutting entire squads apart in single swing. Corrine even after losing her right leg and a stabilizer wing and a near miss from a carriers laser blast tearing her cockpit open continued to fight, they felt like they had become one with their suits, like their suits were a complete extension of themselves.

_Gamow, Bridge_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR BREAKING THROUGH!" Kyoji roared from his command chair "How did this happen!"

"It was the Demon's roar," Anthony stated calmly as he analyzed the situation "Kelsey and the Spark would be useless against the pair, they are just too fast and he is to slow."

Kyoji growled and stood up "If you want something done right than do it yourself." He muttered as he strode to the Hanger and enter his GuAIZ "I'm launching now."

(End 'Don't be Afraid')

_Corrine_

Corrine tried to regulate her breathing as not to waste her precious supply of oxygen, she had linked her suit directly to the suits supply but that would only last so long "_John, Corrine,_" Halberton said getting their attention "_You both have done enough, fall back._"

"_No can do Halberton,_" John stated as the pair formed up in front of the last remaining ship, the Montgomery "_We decided to stick this out to the end, and that is what we will do._"

"I'm with John," Corrine said thankful her radio was still working by some miracle "No matter what we will stand and fight."

"_I see,_" Halberton breathed out "_Thank you, both of you._"

An idea crossed Corrine's mind and John with their new connection agreed instantly. _You always did like that movie, didn't you? _Corrine asked John through their thought-speak. To witch John chuckled to.

"There is one thing you can do for use Captain." Corrine said "Can you marry the two of us?"

Halberton Chuckle along with the rest of his crew and remaining pilots "_It would be my honor._" He agreed "_Dearly beloved,_" he started to some chuckles "_We are gathered here to witness the union of this young couple in holy matrimony, they have overcome many trials and adversities to stand here today in front of God, Do you John Cypher take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?_"

"_I do,_" John confirmed as he cut a GINN in half and evaded a Laser blast

"_Do you Corrine Leese take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?_" he asked Corrine.

"I do." She Confirmed as she destroyed a GINN equipped with a laser cannon trying to sneak up on the Montgomery.

"_Than By the power vested in me I pronounce you Husband and Wife._" Halberton declared to a massive round off cheers and whistles.

"_So I am John Leese now huh?_" John asked lightly surprising Corrine slightly "_The Cypher has always prided themselves on being the best soldiers, it's time for them to fade into history._"

"Alright than," Corrine agreed as they went back to back "Sounds better than Corrine Cypher at any rate."

John chuckled in agreement until he saw a flash of red. In front of them, a GuAIZ now stood in front of them. Painted blood red (A/N: Seriously, is it a fad in Zaft to have Blood red if you're a main villain?), and on its right shoulder, an image of a Axe and a machete crossed each other. "_Hello, John Cypher._" A cold, and menacing voice said. "_It's been a while, hasn't it?_"

"_It can't be,_" John whispered "_The Butcher of New Orleans._"

Through their link Corrine could see the flashes of his memories, his home destroyed a crimson GINN hovering over his home city laughing joyfully at the destruction, John's subsequent warpath, his oath '_Let's go John._' Corrine whispered into his mind '_Your family is my family, so he killed my parent-in-laws, so let's show him our strength._'

'_Yeah._' John agreed tightening his grip on his controls "_Kyoji Shinto!_" he shouted "_I will kill you today!_"

The two boosted forward towards the strange new mobile suit firing their beam weapons as they approached, Kyoji raised his shield and block the shots and started firing with his shots focusing on John "_Oh really, you damn Natural lover, you will never beat me!_" Kyoji yelled as he charged at John extending his beam claws and swiped at John narrowly missing him and rolled out of the way from Corrine's slash as she attacked from behind "_You may be in G-weapons, but you will never touch my GuAIZ!_"

"Don't bet too much on that!" Corrine countered as she and John weaved back and forth as they charged forward, Corrine was the first to connect with the beam claws blocking them with her katana and brought up her beam rifle in her opposite hand and fired forcing Kyoji to move to the right, right into the path of John's buster sword that managed to cleave off a portion of armor on his right arm shocking the pilot and Corrine followed it up with a shoulder tackle sending him tumbling back from the impact.

Moving as a single entity the pair continued trading blows with the crimson suit slowly cutting it to pieces "_Fucking Whore!_" Kyoji shouted as Corrine cut off one of his thrusters that John followed up by cutting off a leg "_Son of a Bitch!_" Kyoji tried to escape but the pair showed no mercy as they relentlessly dogged him, even after the Montgomery was destroyed they continued to fight the final words of Lewis Halberton engraved into their souls.

"_Live long and strong,_" he said calmly as his ship crashed into the remaining _Laurasia_-class leaving only the Gamow, Hades, 10 GINNs, and the GuAIZ that was being torn apart "_And Always fight for the future._"

_Hades, Bridge_

Zar sighed as he went over to the communications terminal "This is Zar Hellfury, all surviving suits return to the Gamow, and Hades, we are leaving this field of battle." He ordered grimly as he surveyed the destruction that was the ZAFT and EA fleet "This battle is over."

"_WHAT!_" Kyoji Yelled as his suit was dragged by a pair of GINNs "_What about those traitors!_"

"They have very little power left, maybe even less oxygen with nowhere to go," Zar informed "I don't think they will survive."

Kyoji snarled but complied anyways as the two G-weapons left the be drifting closer together.

_John and Corrine_

Corrine transferred herself over to the Demon's cockpit and sat on John's lap exhausted as they felt their connection fade, John transferred the last of the Wolverine's power and oxygen to the Demon. Once the cockpit was repressurized they removed their helmets and kissed each other hard and passionately "I'm so happy," Corrine stated once they broke apart "I'm married to you of all people, I really don't mind that I may die, my only regret is not being able to say goodbye to mom and dad."

John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest "My only regret is not being able to have a child with you," John admitted as the Demon and Wolverine floated amongst the debris "But that I can deal with that, I'm just happy that you are here beside me."

"I'm happy to be here John." Corrine said as they kissed once more before their exhaustion got the better of the slipping into a deep sleep, dreaming of a pair of seeds continually circling each other.

**(A/N: This was probobly the touphest chapter for me to write so far, so please review, and tell me what Ya'll think!)**


	12. Phase 11: The Tiger's Fang's

_Archangel, Northern Africa_

_Archangel_ Infirmary

Jordan groaned and shifted slightly on the bed. He was lying unconscious on a bed in the Medical Bay, an IV in his arm and sweat soaking his body. Scout pressed a wet cloth against his forehead, trying to bring down his fever. Lying across from him was Sarah, and Kira, who were in far better states, being attended to by Mir.

"How are they, doc?" asked Flay, eying them in concern.

"Despite the fever, none of them have any signs of infection or internal injuries. Right now, all we can do is give them plenty of fluids and try to lower their body temperature," the doctor replied.

"That's it?" asked Sai.

"Well, this is the first time I've given medical treatment to a Coordinator. And I'm not claiming to be an expert when it comes to diagnosing their symptoms. But I do know that the capabilities of their bodies are far greater than ours. So I wouldn't worry too much about them," said Doctor Hunnicutt.

"But—"

"They may look us, but their internal abilities are completely different from the rest of us." said Hunnicutt. "They have bodies capable of greater strength. And minds capable of acquiring more knowledge. And so forth. No fatal illness will develop with that immune system."

The door opened and Lieutenant La Flaga entered the room. "Hey Doc. What's going on?"

"I was just explaining to them to them that Mr. Yamato, Mrs. Lenix, and Mr. Takeo are going to fine," the doctor replied.

"That's good to hear," said Mu. "Jordan and Sarah were in a intence battle out there, and Jordan was practically on top of that explosion. "

Jordan moaned softly, drawing Scout's attention, and she gently wiped away some of the sweat collecting on the boy's head. She glanced back at Sarah and Kira, who seemed to be doing better than Jordan was at that particular moment.

"Did you hear about the extreme temperatures they were exposed to inside their mobile suits cockpits?" asked the doctor.

"No, we didn't," said Sai.

"Well, I can assure you none of us would've survived," said the doctor, smiling.

"I heard about it as well," said Scout. "It's strange. Jordan, Sarah and Kira are made out of some really tough stuff. I've studied genetics as something of a hobby myself. Most Coordinators wouldn't have survived those temperatures either, particularly the temperatures in the Katana's cockpit. That explosion really increased the heat there."

"Interesting," said the doctor before turning back to the former students. "Anyways, there's nothing to worry about. These fevers are nothing in comparison to those cockpits."

As she had done ever since the news was delivered to her, Flay stared blankly at the wall, reflecting.

It had been a shock to learn that the shuttle her father was in had been mercilessly—needlessly—shot down by a pilot that everyone had come to think of as monstrous. From their observations, the bridge crew thought it looked like a few of the ZAFT pilots were fighting the urge to turn their guns on their comrade, and that the Buster, Duel, and Shadow scythe even seemed to be struggling to do just that under the strain of atmospheric entry.

Most people wouldn't have cared about that small, insignificant piece of information, but for Flay, it was almost like a lifeline—an assurance that she was still right. If it weren't for that, she might've shifted the blame to Kira, Jordan, Sarah, Maybe even Adam. Simply on the basis that they were Coordinators.

But that wasn't it. They did what they could. They never expected anyone to fire on a defenseless shuttle filled with refugees.

And as for Flay herself… she wasn't nearly as torn up over her father's death as she had expected. The brief time he'd been on the _Archangel_ had shown her that he wasn't the man she thought he was. Or maybe she simply wasn't the daughter he'd intended, and it made him seem different in her eyes. When she thought about it, she realized that he'd _always_ been prejudiced against Coordinators. Flay had shared that distaste, if not outright hatred, until she'd come aboard the _Archangel_. Though one would think her experiences with ZAFT forces would only deepen the hatred, Kira, Jordan, Sarah, Corrine, John, Adam, Darknal, and Scout had completely countered all other influence on Flay's thoughts, perceptions, and feelings.

Standing up, eyes glistening with unshed tears—as much for the deaths of the refugees as for the death of her father, or perhaps more so—Flay left her quarters.

She hadn't been given a post yet—no surprise—so, for now, she just do little things to help out. And the first thing on her agenda was to attend to Kira, Jordan and Sarah until they recovered.

And offer whatever emotional support she could for them over the destruction of the shuttle.

_Archangel, Northern Africa_

The mood aboard the Archangel was not a good one, they had just lost two of their best pilots on the ship and their fate was uncertain, listed as MIA(Missing In Action). Adam after going through their room with Scout to pack their personal belongs when they found on John's desk a piece of paper containing the password and user name to his laptop. Activating it Adam had found plans and designs for upgrading their suits for in atmosphere combat along with a short video of his will "_To the one who is hearing this,_" it said showing John sitting in his desk with Corrine sleeping on their bed in the background "_What I feared has come to pass and I may now be dead, this is my final testament to my friends, this is my will, I was the original designer of the G-weapons, or Gundams as we now call them, the Demon was my concept, and I can see its influence in the rest of them. But of course, Jordan to participated in the exterior design with his first Gundam, so using my original designs I planned out a series of upgrades that will allow your suits to become more powerful, along with each blueprint is a semi-intelligent AI based off of my personality and knowledge that will aid you in properly construct the upgrades,_" John turned and smiled at Corrine who was sound asleep "_I do this to give my friends the weapons to fight and protect for what they believe is the truth. I also have included a frequency code for the Mercenary Mobile Suit Force known as Terminal, they have access to mobile suit construction facilities and if you can get a hold of them they will provide you with supplies and parts, for a price of course. If any of the Pilots are listening to this especially Corrine, people my believe that the G stood for Genocide, but it wasn't, it stands for Genesis, these Gundams in the right hands can bring about a new beginning while you may not have inherited my will, I hope you fight to change this world and bring it one step closer to unity. Computer End recording._"

Adam, and Darknal, had since then thrown himself into the upgrades for the Gundams, getting the designs and collaborating with Louise, Murdoch and the Semi-Intelligent AI John left behind to get the upgrades going.

Scout was in a daze for a long while and simply sat in the Rec room staring at a random wall, before Adam finally snapped her out of it by asking her if this is what they would have wanted. Ever since then Scout had been making occasional visits to Rusty down in the brig talking with him and trading stories about their past experiences and their lives growing up.

Murrue sighed as she looked over the reports "Morale is at an all time low," she murmured to herself "and our fighting strength is severely reduced right now with the loss of Corrine and John."

"That is true," Natarle agreed, the ensign had been impacted by the pair's sacrifice and was doing her best to think more openly instead of within the confines of military rules and regulation "However the entire crew is completely determined to see this through to the end."

Murrue nodded in agreement "Let's hope that's enough." She declared as she stared out over the desert.

Kira groaned slightly as he opened his eyes.

Hearing the groan, Flay looked over her shoulder, and moved over to Kira's side.

"You're awake," she said softly. "You recovered a lot faster than Jordan or Sarah did. Jordan's fever only just broke a little while ago, along with Sarah's."

"Where am I Flay?" asked Kira somewhat weakly.

"The ship's infirmary," she said. "They said that you were unconscious when you landed on the ship. I guess that explains why you don't remember. Jordan and Sarah will probably be the same."

"So then we must've landed?" asked Kira.

"On Earth," she confirmed. "In a desert. We landed sometime last night." She looked up at the door. "Mir was helping me, but she had to go and get some rest before heading up to the bridge."

Kira sighed again, before his expression became downcast as he remembered the shuttle. Tears filled his eyes.

"Kira, what's wrong?" asked Flay, concerned for her friend.

"Flay, I…" started Kira. "I… I'm sorry. You're dad…"

Flay gave Kira a soft, sad smile. "It's alright," she said. "He was… just another refugee to me. Besides, there's nothing you could've done for them. Neither you, nor the ZAFT soldiers are to blame. It was that pilot. Only him."

Kira's eyes widened in shock as Flay proclaimed her belief that the blame rested solely with the pilot who pulled the trigger, and not even with the ZAFT forces that had helped bring him there.

_**Later**_

"What?" asked Miriallia. "Kira's regained consciousness already?"

"Yeah, it happened just a little while ago," said Tolle.

"They think he's okay," said Sai. "So he's been transferred back to his quarters. Flay went over there to take his meal to him."

At that moment, the doors of the mess hall opened, and Flay herself stepped through, drawing the attention of the four off-duty students.

"Hello Flay," said Miriallia.

"On a shift change?" asked Flay absentmindedly as she carried the empty tray to the counter. She hadn't expected all four of them to be let off-duty at once.

"So how's Kira doing?" asked Mir.

"He really seems to be alright," said Flay. "He's got a healthy appetite anyway. Sarah and Jordan are awake too, so I was gonna grab some meals for them. Anyway, it's as if last night never happened for them, though the doctor advised them to stay in bed for the day." Flay stopped momentarily. "Their bodies… really are different. What they can do…" Flay continued to walk as Tolle and Mir gasped softly at the words, worried that Flay's anti-Coordinator feelings might be reignited.

"I see," said Mir, deciding to brush it off for now. "But I'm just so relieved that they're starting to feel better."

"You must be exhausted," said Sai with concern. "You've been by their side for awhile now, and after what happened… don't you think you should get some rest?"

"I'm doing just fine," said Flay as she filled up two glasses of water. "Really. I just finished eating with Kira. And it's not like I actually have a job on this ship yet, not the like the rest of you."

Sai nodded. "Just don't overdo it." He said. Flay nodded as she walked away with the tray's of food.

"Jordan, Sarah? I'm coming in," said Flay later that night. She opened the door to their quarters to see the two sitting on their respective beds, She smiled softly as the two looked up at her.

"I was just bringing something to you," she said. "The mechanics found these in the cockpits of the Katana, and Slash," she continued, holding out two paper flowers. The eyes of both widened in shock, confusing Flay. Sarah stood up, reaching out tentatively and gripping the flower. She looked at it with sorrow and grief in her eyes, tears beginning to stream down her face. Jordan didn't seem to be much better, but he at least seemed to hide it alittle better.

As Jordan took the second flower from Flay's hands, her eyes widened in shock as she realized what the flower must've meant. She remembered the little girl, who had helped her make similar paper flowers that served as their only means of honoring the dead of Junius Seven.

Sarah fell to her knees. Unlike Kira and Jordan, she hadn't ended up dealing with the shock from the moment she woke up, making it harder on her when it was all released at once. Jordan rushed to the Brunette girl's side.

"Sarah," he said softly as he knelt down next to her.

"That girl…" murmured Sarah through her tears. "Flay's father… all of them… why? Why did they have to die?"

"It isn't your fault," said Flay softly as she began to back out of the room. "They didn't have to die… it was him… that pilot… don't… don't blame yourself, Sarah."

Flay turned around and walked through the door before looking back to see Jordan holding Sarah gently, comforting her, and Sarah holding onto Jordan as though her life depended on it. She smiled sadly.

"You two rest," she said. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you." With that, she closed the door.

"Jordan… why is this happening?" asked Sarah through her tears. I tilted her face up and wiped away a few of the tears.

"I don't know," said I softly. "But that's why were here. To put an end to this." I Leaned forward. "I promise you." I said. "I will not let something like that happen ever again."

Moments after I said that, our lips mealted into a kiss as we fell into the bed.

"So this is the new warship of the Earth Alliance?" a Light brown haired teen said, looking through binoculars with a mug of coffee in his hand. "What do they call it again?"

"The _Archangel_," replied a blond haired girl.

The man with red hair chuckled. "That's funny considering the ship has been more like an Angel of Doom for the Earth Forces. Heliopolis. Artemis Base. Admiral Halberton and the 8th Fleet. All lost after coming into contact with that ship, while the ship itself escapes," he said. "Of course, the fact that it has survived all those encounters is testament to its crew, its mobile suits and the very ship itself. They're just what we need to push Waltfeld out of the area."

Sahib Ashman, the leader of the rebels, nodded. "How do you know they'll be willing to aid us, Ryu, Grimm?"

Ryu cleared his throat. "Because they're just as desperate as us. They're in the middle of enemy territory. They have no clue as to the recent events here on Earth. And they're in the Tiger's backyard. They have no choice but to seek our aid."

"Chief!" shouted a rebel. "We just received word. The Tiger's left the _Lesseps_ with five BuCUEs. He's heading for that ship."

"Should we help them out?" asked Grimm.

"No. Not quite yet," answered Ryu. "We need to see their strength with our own eyes first. And if they fall here, then they weren't strong enough to help us defeat the Tiger anyway."

"But sir, Isn't it true that John is onboard?" Girmm asked. This fact caused him to bite his lip slightly. "I know that, Grimm." He said. "But we can't be too haisy. Even for his sake. Besides," he took another sip from his Coffee. "This _Is _John, and his personally trained friends we're talking about." Ryu grinned. "I think they will be just fine."

_ZAFT Camp_

"So that's the Legged Ship eh?" Andrew Waltfield questioned as he looked through a pair of binoculars at the prototype Carrier "The ship that The Demon Lord of round table, the Valkyrie of Heliopolis and Admiral Halberton gave their lives to defend."

"Their morale must be extremely low right now." His aide Martin DaCosta commented "It would be best to attack them now."

"True," the commander agreed with a frown "But knowing the Demon he left a few surprises behind, order the BuCUEs to launch."

"Yessir." DaCosta complied with a salute.

Andrew continued to frown as he stared at the ship in thought. _I also want to see that Katana, and Strike. _He thought. _The strike has amazing proformance, but the Katana has a combat form that's just like…_Andy smiled. _Alen's son has come a long way, I'll give him that. _He thought. _But let's see how he can adapt to the situation. _

Then the alarms went off, confusing everyone.

"Detecting lasers aimed at this ship," said Chandra from his station in the CIC. "Matching… confirmed! They're target designators!"

"_All hands to level two battlestations!_" came Chandra's voice over the PA. "_Repeat, all hands to level two battlestations!_"

Around the ship, sleeping crewmen woke up and hurriedly dressed themselves, bolting about their rooms before running off to their stations.

Flay herself didn't have a battlestation to attend too. Instead, she continued standing guard over Jordan's and Sarah's quarters. A moment after the alarm went off, the two emerged from their quarters, running past Flay as if she wasn't there. She couldn't fault them for it, either, given that they were the _Archangel_'s primary defenders.

Of course, she _did_ blush like crazy seeing the state of disarray their clothes and Sarah's hair were in. It seemed almost like they'd only just thrown on their uniforms, and while removing uniforms was normal when going to sleep, Flay couldn't keep her thoughts from turning to more mature possibilities, turning the girl's face as red as her hair.

We quickly climbed into our mobile suits, while Mu waited impatiently for Murdoch, Louise and the hanger crews to get one of the Sky Graspers the 8th Fleet had given them up and running.

"Come on. Why haven't we been given the order to launch?" asked Kira.

"_We don't yet know the full strength of the enemy. Nor are the mobile suits designed for this type of terrain,_" said Natarle.

"Damn it, I wish you weren't right," I said. "Um, let's see… I really need to get a full on skill assessment done before we have to go out again. The Katana will launch then. As long as all the systems function properly, the desert terrain shouldn't be a factor. Failing that…" I chewed my lip somewhat uncertainly. "Send Kira, and Sarah out for backup."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Adam.

"The Slash and Strike can fly like the Katana," I said. "The Orca, Archer, and Guardian are not flight capable. You'll launch if we find ourselves in need of more help."

"_You heard him,_" said Murrue. "_Load the Katana onto the catapult._"

"One more thing," I said as the Katana was moved. "Have the Strike loaded onto the other catapult. Kira, pick whichever Striker pack you think will work best. We don't want to have to take the time to attach it if I need help out there."

"Roger that," said Kira.

"_I recommend the Aile Striker,_" said Natarle as the Strike was likewise moved to the catapult. "_The mobility and limited flight capabilities should be immensely helpful._"

Kira shook his head. "No," he said. "Not yet. Not until I get Jordan's assessment on our situation."

"Sounds good," I said. "Jordan Takeo, Katana Gundam, Let's rock and Roll!" The catapult then activated, sending the Katana soaring into the air.

Outside, I found a trio of attack helicopters waiting for me.

"Is this it?" I muttered softly. "No, couldn't be…"

I let my machine guns loose, the hail of four inch bullets quickly tearing apart all three choppers as they desperately tried to retreat. _Too easy. _I thought. _Knowing Zaft ground forces, the'll have their BaCUE's ready soon._

"They've deployed the Katana," said DaCosta.

"Perfect," said Waltfeld. "Time to see what it can do. Send in the BuCUEs."

I kept the Katana in the air, searching the area for more enemies. Surely, the attack force couldn't have been that small…

Suddenly, from behind a sand dune, a pair of BuCUEs equipped with missile launchers fired a barrage at the Katana.

"Damn it, I knew it couldn't be that easy," I said, dodging most of the missiles and gunning down the rest with my Igelstellungs.

From behind, however, a pair of high-velocity slugs flew through the air and hit my machine in the back, sending the Katana crashing to the ground.

"Ugh," I groaned, trying to pull the Katana to its feet, only to have the machine start sinking into the ground. "Damn it! Kira, I advise you come out with the Aile. The machines are too heavy for the sand."

With that, I activated the Katana's thrusters, flying back into the air, but a missile barrage struck my machine this time, sending me back to the ground. _Damnit! _I thought.

One of the BuCUEs firing missiles and the one that had blasted its railgun emerged from their hiding places and began circling the Red mobile suit. One lunged at me, but I evaded, only to have the other slam me from behind. "Shit!" I yelled.

"He's getting pounded out there," said Kira, watching on the monitor as his chosen Striker pack was mounted.

"_Captain, please let us launch!_" said Sarah despretly.

"_It'll be pointless as things are now though,_" objected Natarle. "_If you can't keep in the air, the ability will be pointless!_"

"Then please let me launch," said Kira. "I chose this Striker pack for a reason. I think I have an idea for how we can even the odds. At the same time, I can provide Jordan with cover to get back in the air."

"_Alright Kira, you've got approval for launch,_" said Murrue.

"Right," said Kira. "Kira Yamato, Strike, let's do it!"

The catapult activated, and the Strike launched. But to all those watching, nothing emerged.

"What the… why did Kira's catapult open?" I asked as I warded the BuCUEs away from close combat with the Katana's. Unfortunately, they wouldn't let me get into the air either, and on the ground, they were simply too fast, and the Katana was too clumsy on the sand for me to fight back at a range or get close enough to attack with the Katana or my other weapons. _I should have modified the O.S before I launched! _I thought.

"_I see what you mean about the sand,_" came Kira's voice suddenly. "_I can't maintain my footing._"

Confused, I glanced around briefly as I shot down missiles in a clumsy fashion due to the Katana's erratic motions. Unfortunately, I'd soon be out of ammunition as well.

That brief glance, though, had shown me a mild discrepancy, which would most likely go unnoticed by others: sand, shifting erratically, as though a mobile suit were struggling on its surface. Then, the sand stopped moving. _Mirage Colloid. _I thought. _Kira equipted the Sniper Strike pack._

From that location, a single green dart of energy exploded, piercing straight through the railgun-equipped BuCUE that had been harassing me.

"_Get into the air, now!_" said Kira. I nodded, and did as told. "Thanks Kira." I said.

"Commander, what's going on?" asked DaCosta.

"Another mobile suit with Mirage Colloid," said Waltfeld, recalling the information he'd been given. "Order the BuCUEs to fire missiles on that spot!"

As Kira's missile alarm went off, he leapt into the air, avoiding the initial barrage, but more railgun shots and missiles came soaring towards his area and at the Katana, and Kira was forced to deactivate the Stealth Striker's Mirage Colloid in order to power his machine's Phase Shift Armor.

"_Kira, please tell me you had some kind of a strategy to save our asses when you picked the Stealth Striker?_" asked Jordan as he deflected missiles with his shield and swords.

"Time," said Kira. "I'm almost there… just some modifications to the OS, and I can get us back the advantage."

"_Time, huh?_" said Jordan. "_Adam, Darknal, Sarah, Scout__ willing to help me play decoy?_"

"_You can have me play their damn punching bag, just get me out there in a helpful capacity!_" said Adam.

"_I'm a bit less enthusiastic than that, but I'll play along._" Darknal said.

"_Finally!_" Scout said. "_Its getting to damn hot in here._"

"_We'll launch. Don't worry guys._" Sarah said.

"_Alright, then go ahead and launch,_" said Murrue.

"Sir, they've sent out the Orca, Archer, Slash, and Guardian," said DaCosta. Waltfeld nodded.

"Alright, send in the remaining BuCUEs and attack helicopters," said Waltfeld. "I want to see what these guys can do."

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah questioned as her suit clumsily shifted through the sand unable to get proper footing "OH FUCK!" she shouted when several BuCUE mobile suits jumped out and started attacking the Slash, snarling Sarah tired to take to the air when a series of missiles prevented her from doing so. Landing on the ground she tried to turn to engage one of the BuCUEs only for her suit to slip on the sand. Then another BaCUE tried to prounse on her, but was slashed to hell as Jordan flew by. "_Sarah, are you alright?_" Jordan asked. "I'm fine!" she replied. "But this sand is really ticking me off!"

"Alright Kira, we've given you all the cover we can," said Jordan as the five of them let loose from the air, and ground. Unfortunately, the last five BuCUEs emerged from hiding, obviously tired of simple potshots, and the storm of fire knocked both the Slash and Archer out of the sky, though Jordan managed to evade it.

_Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of th… agh!_

A barrage of missiles from a nearly a dozen helicopters hit the Katana, sending it to the ground, and the BuCUEs and choppers continued to pound on the five nearly helpless machines. _These guys are really starting to piss me off! _I thought.

Suddenly, beams lanced out in a rapid succession, destroying the bulk of the helicopters, and taking out the missile pod of one BuCUE.

The Strike faded into existence, dropping its Mirage Colloid, sniper rifle held in hand. One BuCUE tried leaping at the Strike, but the Strike slammed its knee into the machine's chest, crushing the armor in that area. As another BuCUE tried to tackle the white mobile suit, Kira lashed out with the butte of his sniper rifle, sending the machine flying back. Before anyone could react, Kira took aim with the sniper rifle and blasted the power plant of the quadrupedal mobile suit, annihilating it.

"_Guys, I'll keep them busy, I'm sending you the OS modifications now,_" said Kira. However, before he could do so, the remaining enemies let loose a massive barrage, which struck the entire group, sending Kira tumbling to the ground.

Far away from the battle zone, beyond the range of any of the Earth Forces to detect, a ZAFT land battleship carried out the orders of the Desert Tiger, took aim with its main cannon… and fired.

On Miriallia's station display, Mu's face suddenly appeared.

"_The Skygrasper is ready to go,_" he said. "_I'm launching._"

"Incoming heat source from the southwest!" announced Chandra. "It's a cannon blast!"

"Take off, evasive maneuvers!" ordered Murrue immediately. The _Archangel_ did so, moving into the air, and attempting to avoid the cannon fire.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Natarle.

"Projected source: twenty kilometers southwest!" responded Sai.

"Afraid that's out of our range, so we can't mount a counterattack," said Jackie.

"_I'll go mark the enemy with my laser designator, then you can fire your missiles at that target,_" came Mu's voice.

"It's not like we have time to search for the enemy," said Natarle.

"_We won't know until we try,_" said Mu as he readied his Skygrasper on the catapult. "_Just don't them get you before then._"

The Skygrasper moved onto the port catapult.

"_La Flaga, standby,_" came Mir's voice as the catapult opened. "_Course clear for launch. System, all green._"

Mu heard her words and launched his Skygrasper.

Andy's eyes narrowed as he focused his binoculars on the fighter that had just emerged from the _Archangel_'s catapult.

"That machine wasn't mentioned in the report," he murmured.

"Second wave approaching!" warned Chandra.

"Evade it!" ordered Murrue. "All hands, prepare for sudden impact!"

"It'll be a direct hit!" said Chandra.

"No, the _Archangel_!" I cried. The others were rushing to input the OS modifications, it was just me and Kira who had the ground-combat OS now.

Then, Behind my eyes, an Golden seed burst in a explostion of silver light. And the Katana began to Glow. **(The new theme for when any good guy character goes seed is now "Zips" by T.M Revolution.)**

Andy frowned. _Its that mode again. _He thought as red light appeared though the Katana's body.

I jumped into the air. "Scout, Adam, fire your cannons into the sand," I said. "It should provide some cover."

Opening up with their machine cannons, Scout and Adam did as told, creating a cloud of sand around them. The Katana leapt up, beam rifle held in hand, and I took careful aim as I evaded a railgun shot by a BuCUE. I squeezed the trigger, and the single beam of energy pierced three of the high-velocity rounds, drawing gasps of shock from all the onlookers. I then switched to my beam rifle's Full auto mode, and fired repeatedly at the remaining cannon shells, destroying all of them before they could reach the _Archangel _in blinding speed.

But as I landed back on the sand, the other's machines now standing atop the desert surface just as easily, a warning alarm went off in the cockpits of the others.

Their machines were low on power… and this Arc System wouldn't last forever.

And there were still four choppers and six BuCUEs left.

"Captain!" called Mir. "The Strike, Orca, Slash, Guardian, and Archer are low on power! They won't last much longer!"

"Damn it," muttered Natarle.

"Can we provide any support?" asked Murrue, even though she already knew the answer.

"Not in this situation," said Romero Pal. Flay stared out the forward viewport in horror as the enemy closed in on the vulnerable Gundams.

"The proper timing and application of force is the true way to win a battle, Waltfeld. Even a pinprick can be fatal if aimed correctly." Ryu then smiled. "Grimm, Open up!"

Suddenly, a trio of shots rang out. Two choppers and a railgun barrel of a BuCUE exploded. A Sky blue GINN High Maneuver type, covered in a tan tarp, armed with a sniper rifle, was laying on a sand dune a fair distance away. The GINN rose to its feet, its crimson monoeye scanning across the battlefield.

"Amazing. To be able to hit three separate targets so quickly and from that far away. That sniper's almost as good as the Katana's," said DaCosta.

"I've only seen that kind of accuracy once before." Andrew said, as he looked at the oddly familure blue GINN.

After the GINN opened fire, then _Another _mobile suit appeared behind it. This one with a large cannon on its shoulder, and a glowing X on it's back. _The X? _I thought. _But…its not the same one from space…_

I was right. This X had a new paint job of a mixture of Forest green, and brown. While their was a large crimson X painted on it's chest. The X fired it's cannon at the Zaft forces, Destroying three BaCUE's. "Damn!" I shouted. "So _That's _what the X's cannon can do!"

Then, a band of rebel vehicles appeared over several sand dunes, firing missiles at the BuCUEs and helicopters. While their weapons were inferior to the weapons of the BuCUEs, they were major distraction to the mobile suits, and took another chopper out of commission.

One jeep parked next to the Strike and fired a cable to the Strike's leg.

"_Pilot of the Earth Forces mobile suits, if you want to live, follow my instructions,_" a voice said over the comm. "_We've set a trap at this location. Lure the BuCUEs there._"

"_You gotta be kidding me,_" said Adam.

"_Uh, hello, they've got a GINN, and the fucking X on their side, we're in trouble… I think we should listen to them,_" said Sarah. "_Kira, Jordan?_"

"Definitely," said Kira. "We don't have any real choice."

"_No, we don't,_" I said. "_Alright, let's go._"

Taking to the air, our Gundam's soared over the sand for the target location as the jeeps spread out away from us. As we stopped at the location of the trap, they turned around, the Orca, and Guardian armed their heavy weapons, the Archer brought it's sniper to bear, while the Katana and Slash landed on the sand next to the Strike, The slash's Exia sword held at the ready, and my Duel-katana sword drawn.

As the BuCUEs leapt at them, we all lept backwards.

Waltfeld, who had been frowning in confusion over the strange tactics of the six mobile suits, gasped in sudden realization. Unfortunately, it was too late to do anything about it.

A series of sudden explosions surrounded the BuCUEs, before one final explosive went off, consuming the mobile suits in a massive ball of fire. "BOOMCHAKALAKA!" I yelled. "Now _That's _an explostion!"

The Gundam's landed on the sand and collapsed to their knees as the last of the combat power was drained from their batteries, their armor fading back to dull grey. With the Exception of mine, who's Red glowing Arch system disengaged.

"We're withdrawing," said Andrew. "We've achieved our immediate goal."

"Message from La Flaga," announced Mir. "Located mothership, but have decided against attacking. Enemy battleship is the _Lesseps_."

Murrue's eyes widened in horror as she turned to look back at Mir. "Did you say _Lesseps_?" she demanded.

"I repeat: enemy battleship is the _Lesseps_," said Mir, quoting La Flaga to them and confirming Murrue's question. "I'm on my way back. End of message."

"I don't understand," said Natarle, sending a questioning look to Murrue, who turned away.

"That battleship is commanded by Andrew Waltfeld," she said. "So it was him. We're up against the Desert Tiger."

Gasps of alarm immediately filled the bridge. Even the Heliopolis college students had heard the stories about the Desert Tiger.

"Local guerilla fighters huh?" I mused as I looked out using suit's cameras, a flash of blond hair caught my eye and I zoomed in to see the girl we shoved into the life pod from Heliopolis "Hey Guys, look at the person fifth from the left."

"_Hey isn't that the girl we saved?_" Adam asked when he spotted the blonde "_What is she doing here?_"

"I don't know," she replied "But there's the Captain and Commander La Flaga."

_On the Ground_

Mu sighed as he walked beside Murrue with a hand hovering over his sidearm '_Huh, never before have I treated strangers with open suspicion,_' he thought to himself as he took in each person standing there before quickly glancing to the two mobile suits standing in their silent vigil '_Maybe it's because protecting this ship and crew is my homage to John and Corrine._' Turning back to their saviors he saw a stocky man with a full beard step forward.

The GINN, and the X, upon arriving, knelt down, and the cockpit opened, the pilot's clambering out to join his comrades.

"It's only proper that we should thank you," said Murrue as they came to a stop. "After all, your group did save our ship and mobile suits."

"Murrue Ramius, Earth Forces," continued the captain, introducing herself. "I'm with the 8th Fleet."

"How is that?" asked one of the guerillas, a younger man who looked to be only Sarah's age, at best. "Wasn't the 8th Fleet completely wiped out by the enemy?"

Murrue's face, along with the others, became slightly downcast at that, but for the most part, she hid it from the rebels. _Damnit. _I thought. Clentching my first. The others were probobly thinking the same thing.

The bearded man who seemed to be the leader held an arm up in front of the young man, silencing him.

"Our group is known as the Desert Dawn," he said. "I go by the name of Sahib Ashman. You need not bother thanking us. I'm sure you understand. The reason we were fighting was not necessarily to save you. We attacked them only because they also happen to be our enemy."

"You guys versus the Desert Tiger?" said Mu. "Fighting for awhile?"

Sahib glanced at Mu. "I recognize you," he said. "But I cannot say how or from where."

"That's Mu La Flaga. The Hawk of Endymion," said a young man in a dark trenchcoat, with short light brown hair and gray eyes. Followed by another young man with Emerald green eyes, and Red hair. They were the pilots of the X and the GINN.

Mu smiled at the sight of the two. "I knew I recognized those suits!" He said as he shook their hands. "It's great to see you guys again!"

The Brown haired man smiled. "It's great to see you too Hawk." He said. Then Mu introduced them. "Guys, these are Hans Grimm, and Ryu Hisanaga. They were some of my old squad mates."

"It's a pleasure." Murrue said, nodding. "You strike me as well informed people, Do you know who we are?"

"You are the crew of the _Archangel_, the Earth Forces new warship," said Sahib. "You came to Earth to escape the Le Creuset Team, and Zar hellfury. Those machines of yours are…"

"X105 Strike, X900 Katana, X550 Orca, X500 Guardian, X020 Archer, and X301 Slash," said the blond girl. Sahib frowned, and stepped between her and the two Earth Forces officers.

"So here we are. How good it is that you know who we are and we know who you are," said Sahib. "Though I am surprised that you are here. I assume that you landing here was an accident. So I'm curious to know what you plan to do next."

"Can we count on your complete cooperation?" asked Murrue. Sahib smirked, almost smugly.

"If you're serious about talking, then you should lower your weapons," he said, before glancing at the mobile suits. "They should disarm as well."

Murrue was quiet for a moment.

"Very well," she said finally. She turned to the mobile suits and activated the small radio she kept with her. "Lieutenant Takeo, Ensign Yamato, Ensign Parker, Ensign Lenix… um, both of you…, Ensign Thake, come down here."

"For the tenth time, Call. Me. DARKNAL!" Darknal shouted as he exited the Archer.

Me and the others chuckled slightly at Darknal's outburst as we unbuckled themselves and opened the hatch for each of our machines, grabbing hold of the zip cable on the hatch and lowering themselves to the ground. As we approached the Rebels,

I looked over to the others, he saw short nod's from them, and we reached for our helmets and took them off, once their helmets were clear from their faces the assembled guerrilla fighters gasped in surprise "Their so young." Sahib murmured as the blond girl growled and stomped towards the pair startling the ones closest to her.

"YOU!" She shouted "What are _you_ doing in _those_ suits!"

Me, Kira, Sarah, Adam, Scout, and Darknal looked at her calmly as she approached them "I don't see what that has to do with you," I commented blandly "And shouldn't you be in ORB right now?"

The girl growled and moved to strike me when she suddenly had a pair of pistols pointing at her from Scout and Darknal, both groups stiffened as Mu moved in front of Murrue and the hidden security team tensed while the guerrilla fighters tensed for action as well

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again," Scout advised coldly, surprising those listening that the normally gentle girl could sound so cold "We've just recently lost some _very_ good friends, and we'll be damned to let it happen again." The pilots passed by the dumbstruck blond and we saluted to the captain "You called us captain?" I asked.

Murrue sighed but nodded and shot a look at Mu telling him to put his gun away while both groups slowly relaxed "I apologize on Cagalli's behavior," Sahib said grimly shooting the blond a slight glare "She joined us after the destruction of Heliopolis and informed us about the new G-weapons of the EA."

I confirmed this with a nod "She was there and saw them as well." I informed "We had put her into an escape pod before moving to the other on the opposite side of the factory, the rest you already know."

"Where are the other two that were with you?" Cagalli asked looking around "Were they the smart ones and actually returned home?"

"Shut it bitch." Mu growled surprising everyone "Sorry captain but I best go oversee the upgrades we were working on earlier."

Murrue nodded her assent as Mu stalked off closely followed by the rest of the Gundam Pilots, but Jordan stayed. "You'll have to forgive them," she said softly "The friends we just lost were the other Heliopolis civilians, they had remained behind to aid Halberton back in space covering us while we descended, their MIA, presumed dead." Cagalli froze when she heard that as her eyes widened "They were good friends to us all, and we felt their loss deeply."

"Sorry for your loss," Sahib murmured. Ryu then stepped forward. "Was…John one of those people?" he asked Mu. Mu nodded, sadly. Grimm clentched his fists, as Ryu bit his lip. "Shame." He said. "He was a damn good pilot too. But who was the other?"

"Second Liutenant Corrine Leese." I said. "She was…well John's girlfriend." This caused Ryu and Grimm to stair blankly at me, making me feel kinda uncomfortable. "_Girlfriend?_" they both said Simutaniously. To witch I nodded. Ryu scratched his Chin, and sighed. "Damn." He muttere, and then tried to change the subject. "What's your name?" he asked. "My name is Jordan Takeo." I replied.

Ryu raised his eyebrow. "Takeo as in _Alen _Takeo?" he said, to witch I nodded again. "I keep hearing about him being my Father," I said. "But the only Father I knew of was Philip Takeo, and he died with my mother at Heliopolis." Ryu nodded. "So he didn't stay?" he said. "Shame. Didn't think he'd leave like that. Well, if I knew anything about where he was, I'd tell you. But, I probobly know as much as you do."

I nodded. Then Shabi spoke up. "I would like to make you an offer." He commented getting Murrue's attention.

Rusty sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of his cell and shifted in irritation '_I'm probably already listed as MIA,_' he mused to himself '_I hope dad's doing alright._' he looked up as he heard loud footsteps approaching and saw Scout stomp into the brig with a rare scowl on her face "You look like someone just ran over your dog," Rusty commented bluntly "What's wrong?"

Scout sighed as she leaned against the bars to Rusty's cell "Some girl we met briefly back at Heliopolis during the attack," she explained "We had shoved her into an escape pod before heading to the one across from the Mobile Suit factory where the Gundams were stored, turns out she join the guerilla resistance here, she pretty much was being a bitch to us for piloting the Gundams."

Rusty grimaced in sympathy "I understand how you feel," he said standing up and moving over to Scout and placed a hand over hers "My own mother was a bitch to me after joining ZAFT, she was a part of a protest group, only the group were extremists and wasn't aware of that fact and she ended up getting killed during a military sanctioned raid."

Scout winced "I heard about that one," she admitted before sighing "Normally what she said wouldn't hurt me, but..."

"The wound is still fresh." Rusty finished with a sympathetic look to which Scout nodded with a sigh.

"Thanks for listening Rusty." She whispered gratefully.

Rusty shrugged lightly "Eh, not much else to do," he dismissed before grinning as Scout headed for the exit "Besides, you're too cute to be walking around angry!" he added just as Scout was closing the door making the dirty blond freeze for a moment processing his words before blushing like mad with a small smile on her face.

_Hanger_

Mu sighed bitterly as he entered the hanger area and looked up at his new suit, the Inferno, although, with the upgrades he had planned it would be a new suit altogether, hence it was renamed the Blaze Inferno.

Armed with the Destroyer Frame's Heat Shotels and a Murasame arm unit along with a shield on the opposite arm, from the Strike it was now packing an Agni Hyper-Impulse Cannon to pack a punch, the schematics John had left behind had a design plan on a new experimental battery for the Gundams and the Inferno was currently being outfitted with it, it theoretically had over two times the regular output of a normal battery, there was some kind of hidden feature on it that no one could make heads or tails out of, but due to the fact it was a critical piece of the battery they kept it in anyways.

Once the Blaze Inferno was refitted with its new armaments and battery the Guardian was next in line for upgrades followed by the Katana, Orca, Strike, Archer, and Slash. Each pilot oversaw the upgrading procedure and took part in it.

Moving over to the Patriot that sat in one of the restraints to prevent it from tumbling about he climbed in the cockpit closing it behind him and flicked the computer on and brought up an old photo that he had transferred from the Moebius Zero, it was a photo of the Wardog Squad shortly before Endymion happened, each member was sitting around a table smiles on their face as they played a game of poker with Chopper having the largest stack and a large smirk on his face.

Mu sighed "I hope you guys are watching over us," he whispered softly closing his eyes as he wiped his face "Because we will need all the help we can get."

'_What the hell are you talking about La Flaga!_' Chopper's voice echoed through his head '_That doesn't sound like a member of a Wardog squad!_'

'_Yeah, where is you never say die attitude?_' Nagase's voice asked ''_To make the impossible possible', that's your, _our,_ motto isn't it?_'

"What do I do though?" He whispered "I feel so lost."

'_Than start walking soldier!_' Bartlett's voice ordered '_You'll never find your way out like this!_'

'_One step at a time La Flaga,_' John's voice whispered '_You're on the right path so far, just keep at it._'

'_Just make sure you pick yourself up when you fall though, okay?_' Corrine's voice supported '_We're behind you one hundred percent of the way._'

Mu smiled lightly as he felt their presences fade from his mind "They're right," he whispered with renewed determination "One step at a time, never surrender, never falter and always get back up, no matter what."

Adam grunted as he furiously punched the punching bag letting out his pent up anger onto the innocent bag, thoughts running through his head '_I know it was impossible for me to save them,_' he told himself '_So why do I blame myself, why do I keep thinking '_If only I was faster, if only I was stronger._' If only, if only, IF ONLY!_' he mentally screamed as he delivered a round house kick to the punching bag actually making some of the bolts holding it to the ground to loosen slightly.

"Adam?" A hesitant voice asked, turning he saw Flay standing there with a concerned look on her face "Is everything alright?"

Adam sighed as he placed his forehead against the punching bag "Not really," he admitted "Just lingering self blame about Corrine and John."

Flay frowned in concern "You couldn't do anything about it," she reassured placing a hand on his shoulder "You did everything you could, more than what anyone asked of you."

"But I should have been able to do more!" He shouted in protest "I don't know how but I should have been able to do more!"

Flay sighed and proceeded to shock the Coordinator and everyone else in the room by slapping his harshly across the cheek "Get over yourself," she ordered harshly "You are a Coordinator yes, but you are not Superhuman, you can't save everyone, besides, they did what they _felt_, they _believed_ they needed to do, and this is how you honor their last wishes? By blaming yourself?"

Adam stared at her in surprise and looked down in shame "I, I never thought about that," he admitted softly "I was so wrapped up in trying to figure out what I _could've_ done I forgot about what they _wanted _done."

Flay smiled and hugged the teen "Just relax a bit Adam," she advised "You are plenty skilled, but sometimes, you have to accept the fact that you can't save everyone, no more than can you travel through time."

"Thanks." Adam whispered gratefully as he gently returned the hug before separating with a sigh "I best get back to my duties, see ya around, and thanks again Flay."

Flay merely smiled and nodded at him and watched him leave the room with an odd expression on her face '_What is it I'm feeling around him?_' She asked herself '_Am I falling for him?_' Flay sighed in frustration and headed out to complete her own shift '_Maybe I'll talk to Sarah about this._' Flay blushed slightly, remembering what she had seen last night—or rather, very early that morning—when the alert was sounded and the haphazardly dressed Jordan and Sarah ran out of the room. Almost cued with her thoughts, Sarah entered the Rec room.

"Something wrong?" asked Sarah, noticing her red face. Flay quickly shook her head.

"N-n-nothing," she stuttered nervously. Sarah tilted her head to the side, but decided to let it slide. She motioned for Sarah to sit down on one of the benches, then sat down on the one next to her.

"Where's Jordan?" Flay asked.

"Jordan and Kira's performing some OS maintenance," said Sarah. "Just fine-tuning the adjustments he made so that we could fight in the desert. their better with computers than any of us, so we figured it was better to leave them to them."

Flay nodded, "I know what its like," said Sarah. Flay looked up at her curiously, and Sarah smiled softly. "To be in love with someone you don't know that loves you back the same way. For over 6 years, ever since I first met Jordan when he helped me when I was beaten up by Blue Cosmos Bullies..." she trailed off at the mention the Terrorist group. "Ever since then, we were friends." She continued. "But…I really liked Jordan. And I liked him more than just a friend. But, I didn't know if he shared those same feeling about me." She then smiled. "But then, just a few days ago, I asked him who he cared for more than anyone, and it turned out to be me." She paused remembering the day Jordan finally told her that. "So, here's some advice." She said. "If you feel that you love someone, then you should tell them how you feel. And don't wait for them to tell you."

"Really?" said Flay, surprised. Sarah nodded. "Lacus gave Jordan that same advice, and look where it got him."

Flay nodded. "So did you two do anything last night?" asked Flay, before freezing up and blushing furiously as she realized what she'd said.

Fortunately for her, Sarah was also blushing like mad. "W-w-well…" she stuttered, her face the same color of Flay's hair. "We didn't do anything like _that._" For a while, the two girls sat their blushing.

Desert Dawn Main Base

A Few Hours Later

"This is our frontline base. Our homes are in the towns," said Sahib. "At least, if they haven't been burned to the ground. Tassil, Moula, and even as far as Banadiya. Our group is all volunteers, expect for Mr. hisinaga, and Grimm, who are merc's we found and hired." Me, Mu, Murrue, Natarle, along with the rest of the Desert Dawn were inside a Cave with a map in the middle of the room on a table.

"Please, just call me Ryu." He said. "I hate all of that Formality crap."

Sahib sighed and shook his again. He walked over to the table in the center of the command room.

"So what's her name?" said Mu, motioning to the blond girl.

"We call her the Goddess of Victory."

"And I call the Overemotional Goddess," said Ryu, getting a chuckle from Grimm.

The blond let out an annoyed growl and threw an empty coffee cup at him. Ryu merely sidestepped it.

"See," he said. "Overemotional." And Grimm's chuckling became louder, even I let out a small one out.

The girl scowled and left the room.

"Okay…" said Mu. "But that doesn't answer my question. What's her name?"

"Cagalli Yula," said Ryu. My head snapped up, staring at him.

_Okay… that can't be a coincidence, I'm sure of it. _I thought. "Hey, Ryu." I said, catching his Attention. "Just wondering, but Why does your X look so different from the X John fought in space?" This info caused him to raise an eyebrow. "A new X eh?" he said. "Interseting. I wasn't aware they made a new one." He thought about it, but shrugged it off. "Either way, to answer your question, the reason it looks so different is because I made some…Modifications to it. Such as Custom armaments, Its Phase shift color, and stuff like that. I pretty much rebuilt it from the ground up. So my Unit's not the X, it's the Dragon X."

"Dragon X?" I asked. "Yup." He replied. "They don't call me the Dragon of Endymion for nothing, ya know." I smiled and nodded.

"While this area may be under the domination of ZAFT, it's not like they have enough forces can control the entire desert," said Sahib. "Yet only three days ago ZAFT conquered the Victoria Base. Since then, they've extended their control over the area."

"Did you say Victoria?" asked Natarle. My breath hitched. That would leave Panama as the Earth Forces only remaining spaceport, and in turn, put Orb in greater danger.

"Yeah," said Ryu. "A shame about that. They ruined a rather nice contract we had with the Earth Forces."

"Oh?" said Mu.

"Yeah. I was supposed to report to the Victoria Base," explained Ryu. "They were gonna send me to the 8th Fleet. I would have been there when they linked up with you guys. Probably would have assigned me and Grimm to the _Archangel_. But they attacked before I could get there. Had they waited a day, I would have made it. But ZAFT had other plans and I ended up joining these folks."

"Hmm," murmured Sahib. "The African Community of this area has traditionally sided with the PLANTs. The lower region, the South African Union resisted as best they could. But in the end, the Earth Forces still abandoned them anyway." Sahib heaved a slight sigh. "Everyday, the frontlines are being pushed back, farther and farther."

"But that hasn't stopped you guys, now has it?" said Mu.

Sahib took a long hard stare at him. "As we see it, ZAFT and the Earth Forces are no different. They both come to gain control and take away what is ours."

"Something we agree on," I said, drawing a stare from the others. "When you look at the whole, you can never really have a good opinion of any large military organization."

"That's true," said Mu. Murrue gave the smallest nod of agreement, while Natarle remained quiet, unsure whether to add her own agreement or object to my statement.

"How well does that ship of yours' fare in Earth's atmosphere?" asked Ryu, pouring a cup of coffee.

"It can't fly at high altitudes," admitted Natarle. "_It would have been awesome if it could._" I muttered.

"If it can't fly over a mountain range, then your other option is to try to break through the Gibraltar Base," said Sahib. I snorted.

"Oh come on!" I said. "There's _got_ to be a better option than going and committing suicide!"

"Well, there _is_ another way," said Ryu, taking a sip of his coffee. "But it's potentially as dangerous as Gibraltar."

"And what would that option be?" asked Murrue.

"You could take the Red Sea to the Indian Ocean, and then over to the Pacific Ocean," explained Sahib.

"_But_, there's one critical obstacle in your path," said Ryu. _I don't like the looks of this. _I thought.

"That would be?" asked Mu. Ryu smirked dangerously.

"The Desert Tiger."

The _Archangel_'s Hanger

Later That Night

_I have to get stronger,_ thought Kira as he furiously typed away in the Strike's cockpit. _Jordan__ needs to realize he can count on all of us as well._

"I've seen that look before. You're thinking that you're the only one who can protect this ship and everyone on board."

Kira glanced around the monitor. Standing there was that mercenary. "Hi there. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Ryu Hisanaga."

"I'm Kira Yamato."

Ryu nodded. "You know it will only get worse," he said.

"What?"

"If you spend all your time working on this thing and fighting, you're only going to burn yourself out," said Ryu. "When that happens, all that with remain of you is a burnt out shell. And then you'll be useless to anyone."

"I know that," said Kira. "But—"

"But you're the only one that can protect the ship. Stop being so arrogant kid. Everybody on board this ship is fighting to protect it. Not just you," said Ryu. "No true defense can rest on the shoulder of one man."

"That's not what I was going to say," said Kira. "This is about Jordan. He's trying to take too much of the burden on himself, and so far, words haven't seemed to get through to him. He's lost almost everything in this war already, I have to show him he's not alone!"

"Ah, so you're trying to prove to him that he can share the burden," said Ryu, nodding. "Okay, that makes sense. Sorry that I judged you preemptively. But I meant what I said. Spending every waking moment in this cockpit will destroy you and likely hurt everyone around you. Nothing wrong with spending some extra time on the Strike, but take that other pilot, Adam, Darknal, Scout, or her sister, Sarah. I noticed Adam spending a fair amount of time with that redheaded girl, teaching her martial arts, and Sarah spent a _lot_ of time with Lieutenant Takeo. And right now, they're having dinner with the rest of your friends." Ryu sighed slightly. "Listen, go and have some dinner with them. Don't make me pull you out of there and lock down the Strike."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," said Kira with a slight smile. If Jordan was hanging out with Sarah and they were having dinner with the others, maybe things with him weren't quite as bad as he had thought.

"The sky! It's burning!" someone shouted suddenly, interrupting Kira and drawing everyone's attention.

"It's coming from Tassil!" shouted another guerilla. Standing up, everyone saw that the sky was, indeed, lit up brightly in one direction, and sudden fear gripped all of them

_**Space, Hours after the Battle**_

A single red-trimmed white mobile suit shifted though the mobile suit along with a pair of Kirmera Salvager Pods, each unit was emblazoned with the symbol of the Junk Guild "Amazing!" The male pilot of the mobile suit literally squealed in excitement "Look at all this stuff, this is an amazing haul!"

"_Should we really be doing this Lowe?_" asked a female piloting one of the Kimeras "_I mean it only has been a couple of hours._"

"_Don't worry Kisato,_" the final pilot, a male, reassured "_This is also a rescue operation for any survivors._"

"_Liam's right,_" a female voice broke through from their mothership, the ReHOME "_Besides I'm picking a faint SOS signal right now, about a klick west from you current position._"

"Got it Professor," Lowe confirmed as he moved his mobile suit the Red Frame west and picked his way carefully through the wreckage until he came across something that made his eyes widen "Prof, you are not going to believe what I just found." He whispered in a soft voice as a pair of Mobile suits, both unerringly similar to his Red Frame, floated in front of them, one held the symbol of a sword flanked by a pair of wings while the second held the symbol of a demon about to take flight "Hell, even I'm having trouble believing it and I'm looking right at it!"


	13. Phase 12: Payback

_Hades, Bridge_

"You're to be transferred to the ground and assist Commander Waltfield with his operation to destroy the Archangel." Kyoji ordered to a group consisting of Anthony, Kelsey, Jack, Kane and Cory. "Nicol you're returning back to the PLANTs on leave with Athrun, Matthew, Eric and Rau, once my suit is repaired I'll be rejoining you all back on the ground."

The red coats saluted before leaving the bridge "I hate that guy," Jack declared once they were out of earshot "Didn't even approve of a Search and Rescue for Rusty."

Anthony sighed "Still orders are orders," he said "But at least we'll be working with a _reasonable_ commander this time."

"You mean Waltfield right?" Kelsey asked "He and Commander Crueset were the ones to defeat the Demon Lord right?"

Anthony nodded "Yeah, not only that he's one of the few honorable Commanders I've met." He explained "He tries to not cause civilian or noncombatant deaths."

"He's also obsessed with coffee." Cory added quietly "He makes it pretty well too, he often sends me a bag of his coffee."

The younger red coats blinked and looked at the silent pilot who ignored them while Anthony smirked and Kelsey giggled. "What about Yzak and Dearka?" Cory asked. "The'll met us on the ground." Anthony said. "The'll have to cross quite a distance to reach Gabralter."

Outside Tassil

"Is it over with? Were there any casualties?" asked Waltfeld as DaCosta returned to his jeep.

"Why would there be? It's not like we were actually fighting anyone," said DaCosta.

"I meant on both sides."

"Well, there may have been the odd person who took a tumble or were singed by the heat, but that's about it," said DaCosta.

"Then let's get out of here. The men will be returning soon."

"Wasn't the whole point of this to ambush them as they return?"

"What, are you kidding? That's not exactly fair, now is it?" said Waltfeld. "We didn't burn down their homes just to ambush them."

"But still—"

"Our objective has been achieved. We'll be returning now."

A Short While Later

As the jeeps of the resistance drove for the burning ruins of Tassil, a gray GINN HM type, along tithe the Dragon X came up behind them. Meanwhile, a white, blue, and orange fighter, and a pair of mobile suit's flew over them.

"Whoa… this is bad," said Mu. "Total destruction."

"_Huh? Jordan, Commander, do you see that?_" said Sarah, banking the Slash to come over a large group of survivors.

"_Yeah,_" I said as me and Mu flew our machines over the survivors as well.

"La Flaga here," said Mu, transmitting back to the _Archangel_. "There are survivors from the town. Or more precisely, a large number of people seem to be fine. I don't understand how or why."

"_And the enemy?_" asked Murrue.

"No sign of them anywhere_,_" I said.

"_Well don't let your guard down,_" said Scout. "_I'm not around to bail you guys out of trouble if it shows up._"

"_Yeah, yeah,_" said Sarah. "_I know you're the one who keeps saving all of us, sis. But couldn't you show just a little more faith in us?_"

Below, the resistance fighters' jeeps stopped near the survivors, the two groups greeting each other with relief. Taking the lead, Mu landed the Skygrasper, while Me and Sarah landed as well.

"Commander!" exclaimed Natarle as her own jeep stopped next to Mu's fighter as he climbed out of it. "What's going on?"

"Anyone who can move, give us a hand!" shouted Sahib. "Gather up the injured and bring them to this area!"

"Sahib!" came an elderly call. Sahib gasped slightly when he saw a slouched over figure holding a cane, being held up by a young boy.

"Yaru! Chief, you're alright!" cried Cagalli as she caught sight of the two and ran up to them.

"Father! Cagalli!" said Yaru happily.

"Yaru, I'm glad that you are okay," said Sahib. "Where are your mother and Enna?"

"Old man Shanzidan tripped and fell down while we were escaping, so they're looking after him," said Yaru. Sahib smiled slightly.

"Is that so?" he said, leaning forward and ruffling his son's hair slightly before turning his attention to the chief. "How many of our people were killed?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Not one life has been sacrificed," said the chief, drawing gasps of surprise from Sahib and Cagalli. "They issued a warning to us ahead of time. They said they were setting fire to the town and told us to run away."

"But… how can this be?" muttered Sahib.

Ryu smiled. He knew the Tiger well by reputation and had even met the veteran terrestrial mobile suit pilot personally once or twice, and fought him once. There duel against each other ended in a draw when both of their machines ran empty on there power. This was easily his handy work.

Me and Sarah were relieved. It would certainly have been simpler for the ZAFT forces to just burn the entire town to the ground, but hadn't. They'd issued a warning, saving who knew how many lives. Their commander, clearly, was a decent person.

"And then they set everything ablaze," continued the chief. "Food, ammunition, fuel… everything. Granted, we suffered no casualties. But what happens now? How are we expected to live?"

Many of the townsfolk and guerillas scowled angrily, and Sahib's hand curled into a fist.

"That dirty mangy dog," he said. "What must be going through that maniac's head?"

"Survival is possible y'know, as long you're alive," said Mu.

"What?" gasped Sahib, looking back the mobile armor ace with Cagalli.

"It appears that the Tiger has no intention of engaging in a serious battle with you," said Mu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sahib.

"This is likely payback for what you did to their forces last night," explained Mu. "I have to say, it's pretty generous of the Tiger to let you off with something as relatively minor as this."

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Cagalli, rushing into Mu's face. "You call this minor? Having a town burnt to the ground is nothing to you? How can you even think of someone who'd do this as generous?"

I immediately decided not to get involved. Cagalli was just too stubborn and difficult to be reasoned with in a way that was befitting of allies. Thankfully, Ryu did it for me.

"What you fail to understand," said Ryu, "Is that these guys are professional soldiers. If they wanted to, they could have killed everyone in the town as well. And most of the land based commanders on both sides of this war, would not have give any warning at all."

"Exactly," said Mu. "I meant no offense, and I apologize if I upset you in any way. However, Ryu's right. I'm sure even you can concede that if they were serious, it would've turned out much worse."

"That guy's nothing but a lousy, stinking coward," said Cagalli. "He burns down this town while were not even here and thinks of it as a victory? Every time we go into battle, we manage to fight with courage! We even destroyed their BuCUEs in that last operation! That's why that jerk commander can only get us back with a cowardly response like this. To hell with the Desert Tiger!"

"No. You're mistaken. He doesn't call this a victory. He calls this a merciful punishment," said Ryu. "And what do you truly know of war and honor? Did you really expect him to sit back while his men are killed? No. Honor demands that he avenge them. And he did so, honorably and mercifully. Tell me Cagalli, what would you do if you were him?"

"I…"

"A group of rebels just ambushed and killed several soldiers under your command. You now have to write to their families that their loved ones are dead. And you don't know where the central base of these rebels is located, meaning you can't attack them directly. So what would you do?"

"What Waltfeld did was the most honorable thing he could have done," continued Ryu. "He attacked a town supporting the rebels but warned the population beforehand, so they could escape. He could have easily wiped out this town and any other town that he believed was aiding us with ease."

"The Tiger's still a coward!" shouted Cagalli, glaring at him.

Desert Dawn fighters and many of the people of Tassil shouted their own agreements while glaring at Ryu, though Sahib and Kisaka were the most notable to remain silent. Ryu shook his head. "It's hopeless." He muttered under his breath. And personally, I partly agreed with him.

_Archangel_ Bridge

"_You know, I'm really starting to like this Ryu Hisanaga guy,_" said Darknal. Natarle had had Sarah start recording and transmitting what was going on back to the _Archangel_, so the crew wouldn't be in the dark to what was going on. "_I can see why he's such a good pilot._"

Murrue nodded in agreement.

"He's intelligent and experienced," she said. "And he understands the enemy."

"_And a lot of other people I think,_" added Kira. "_Ah, geez, things don't look good over there._"

"_What'd you expect?_" asked Scout, watching the transmission with the rest. "_Anyways, captain, think we can hire Ryu and Grimm when all this is over? I imagine they'd be a tremendous help._"

"We'll see," said Murrue.

Ruins of Tassil

"Sahib," called one of the guerillas.

"What is it?" asked Sahib.

"Over this way," said the guerilla, leading Sahib away.

"What is it? What's going on?" asked Sahib again when he reached the jeeps where some others were apparently waiting for him.

"It hasn't been that long since they withdrew from the area," said a guerilla sitting on the jeep. "We could still catch up to them!"

"What?" said Sahib incredulously.

"They'll be low on ammunition!" said a guerilla. "So now would be the perfect opportunity to attack them!"

"We will strike back at ZAFT," said a masked guerilla. "We can't just sit around here if we're being treated like this."

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Sahib. "If you're wondering what to do with your time, take care of the injured! Stay here and protect your wives and children. That is most important of all!"

"And how is that supposed to help our cause?" asked a third guerilla. "Look!" he said, pointing angrily over Sahib's shoulder at Tassil. "The Tassil we once knew is gone! Our homes, food, everything has been burnt to the ground! Are we supposed to sit back and weep with our wives and little ones?"

"You can't be saying that we should reconcile ourselves to being the Tiger's lapdogs," said the masked guerilla. "Is that the case?"

"Please, listen to reason!" said Ryu, rushing over to them. "No one died today, but if you go after the Tiger with just those weapons and no planning, then you wives and children will be burying you!"

"Ryu's right!" Grimm said, following Ryu. "No one has to die!"

"Cowards!" shouted one of the guerillas.

"It's not cowardice to avoid blindly chasing after an enemy with a superior force," said Ryu, reigning in his frustration. It may not have been his job to point out their inherent stupidity, but he wasn't going to sit back while these people tried to convince everyone to rush off and get themselves killed.

"Shut up, you damned E.A grunts! What would you know?"

Sahib was quiet, trying to restrain his anger over the stupidity and blind anger his men were showing.

"Time to go!" called one of the guerillas as the first of the jeeps drove away in pursuit of the ZAFT forces before anyone could get another word in. Several more followed them.

"Ah great," said Ryu. Sahib growled.

"Pedoru!" he shouted to one of men sitting in one of the few remaining jeeps.

"Are you planning to go with them, Sahib?" asked Cagalli.

"They can't go alone," said Sahib grimly as Pedoru pulled up his jeep and Sahib climbed in.

"Huh? Sahib, wait, I'm coming with you!" said Cagalli, running up and trying to climb in the jeep, only to be knocked back by Sahib.

"Not now, you stay behind!" said Sahib

"Alright, once I get back to my X, I'll join you," said Ryu.

"No. You stay as well," said Sahib. "If I don't come back, take command of the Desert Dawn."

"What? I'm just a mercenary, not a rebel leader!" said Ryu.

"You're the only other person with the skill and cool head to lead the Desert Dawn if something happens to me."

Ryu sighed, and chuckled. "Fine. Just do us both a favor and don't get killed."

"Sahib!" called Cagalli as his jeep drove off in pursuit of the others. Suddenly, another jeep pulled up in front of her.

"Climb aboard!" said Ahmed, the jeep's driver. Kisaka stood in the back of the vehicle. Cagalli nodded, and climbed into the passenger seat before the jeep drove off.

"I have to say, this is a land where both the wind and the people get very heated," commented Mu, walking up to Ryu and Grimm with Natarle and Jordan as the jeeps drove off.

"They're going to be wiped out," said Natarle. "With they're mediocre equipment, they don't stand a chance against the BuCUEs."

"It's always been the most passionate that are the most heroic. And the most foolish," said Ryu. "The question is, what are you going to do?"

"Don't you mean we?" asked Jordan.

"No. I know what I'm doing. Sahib is a good man, and as much as I honor his judgement, I can't let him get killed." said Ryu as he turned and started walking to the Dragon X. "I suggest that you guys do the same. The _Archangel_ is safe where it is, but if Sahib dies, you may not be escaping the desert at all."

_Archangel_ Hangar

"_What did you just say?_" asked Murrue. In the Guardian, Scout was just as shocked. The last of the events hadn't been recorded for them. "_They went after the enemy? But don't they realize how crazy that is? Why didn't you try to stop them, commander?_"

"_Like I could,_" said Mu. "_They were so determined that if I'd tried, they'd attack us. Ryu and Grimm went after them, and suggested we do the same. More importantly… there are many injured here who need treatment. And there's the problem of food, especially water. What'll we do?_"

"_It's clear there isn't a second attack force,_" said Murrue. "_I'll have Ensign Darknal, Ensign Lenix, Ensign Parker and Ensign Yamato check up on them, and tell Jordan and Sarah to do the same. We can't sit back and let them get killed. I'll have our remaining vehicles deliver water and medical supplies._"

"_Hold on_," said Jordan, as he entered the conversation. "_All six of us would be overkill, especially with Ryu and Grimm going after them. Plus, that's the sort of force you use for a counterstrike, not a rescue operation. We need to make it clear to them that we __aren't__ supporting their attempt at payback._"

"_So what do you propose then?_" asked Natarle.

"_Simple_," said Jordan. "_Kira, I want you to pursue them in the Strike. I'll follow after Ryu and Grimm, and I'll meet up with Kira on the way. This gives us a significant force, given the numbers we'd likely be facing, and makes it clear that we're only there to bail them out. If we send our full force, it's practically screaming that we agree with them, even if we only stick around to deal with the BuCUEs._"

"_Politics?_" asked Adam from the Orca. Jordan nodded.

"_Exactly_," he said. "_My aunt, who I was living with before going to Heliopolis, is a politician, and she sort of hammered it into me, so I have at least some understanding. We have to send the message with actions as well as words: we're allies, but we're not their soldiers. We've joined forces only because we have a common enemy, and not because we're driven by the sort of apparently idiotic passion they fight with."_

"_Makes sense,_" said Mu. "_Everyone agreed then?_"

"_Yes,_" said Murrue. "_Jordan__'s right. Crewman Haw, prep the Strike for launch._"

"_Roger that,_" came Mir's voice.

"_Go ahead and launch the Guardian too_," said Jordan. "_Scout and Sarah will help with delivering supplies. To the Civilians_." They herd Darknal chuckle. "_Your starting to sound like a real military commander, Jordan._" He said. Jordan grinned. "_Experience from a friend._" He said, and cut the connection.

Elsewhere

"Can't we go a little faster than this?" asked DaCosta as the strike force proceeded steadily through the desert.

"You're eager to get back, huh?" asked Andy.

"At the speed we're going, they'll catch up to us!" said DaCosta.

"Then we're meant to meet, it's fate," said Andy. "They're artillery trucks are no match against our BuCUEs." He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against his hands. "Whenever people are put to the test, I often hear them boast "I'd rather die". But do you think they honestly mean it?"

"_Commander?_" came the voice of the lead BuCUE pilot over the radio. "_There are vehicles approaching us from behind. Six… no eight vehicles. They appear to be those of the resistance fighters._"

"Huh?" said DaCosta.

"Maybe those people would rather die after all," commented Andy. Behind them, jeeps flew over the dunes, and a familiar blonde resistance fighter launch an RPG at the jeep that DaCosta heard coming and evaded.

"What now commander?" asked DaCosta.

"We have no choice, we're fighting back," said Andy calmly as DaCosta wheeled the jeep away.

"Go after the jeep," said a resistance fighter. "This time, we're hunting the Tiger!" With that, he launched another RPG towards the jeep, but one of the BuCUEs moved in the way, the projectile exploding harmlessly against the mobile suit's armor before it lifted one of its legs and attempted to crush the jeeps. The drivers pulled away in time, and Cagalli fired a grenade at the BuCUEs head, the explosion blinding the pilot, while Kisaka blasted another grenade at an exposed joint at the ankle, causing the BuCUE to collapse to the ground.

"Yeah!" said Ahmed.

"We did it!" cried Cagalli excitedly.

A missile truck fired at a BuCUE, but it jumped into the air, directly above the truck, and converted its legs to their high-speed caterpillar track mode. The BuCUE landed on the offending vehicle, crushing it entirely, and turned its attention to the remainder, chasing them.

The jeeps couldn't keep up with the BuCUE, and the two vehicles were crushed as well.

As the BuCUE converted back to its standard combat walking mode, Ahmed pulled his jeep underneath it, allowing Cagalli and Kisaka to fire grenades into its belly. Unfortunately, while the pilot was slightly shaken, the explosives inflicted no real damage to the BuCUE.

The BuCUE slowed down, getting behind the jeep, and lifted its leg.

"Jump off!" shouted Kisaka.

"Huh?" said Ahmed. Kisaka grabbed Cagalli and leapt from the jeep an instant before the BuCUE crashed its foot into the vehicle, sending the car and Ahmed flying.

"Ahmed!" cried Cagalli as the BuCUE set its foot back on the ground right next to the blonde and Kisaka. Seconds later, however, an RPG hit the BuCUE's shoulder.

Sahib shouted a battlecry of anger as he shouldered two more RPG launchers and fired, both grenades hitting the BuCUE directly, and drawing its attention away from Cagalli and Kisaka. As the BuCUE attempted to charge them, Sahib's jeep evaded it for a moment.

Sahib glanced at the downed BuCUE and a third BuCUE which had largely ignored them up to this point, and thought back for an instant to the earlier complaints of his forces—forces now lying dead for meaningless, failed vengeance.

"Sahib!" called the driver, breaking the guerilla leader from his brief reverie as the combating BuCUE moved behind the jeep. Sahib shouldered his rocket launcher.

"Damn you!" he shouted.

At that instant, a shot rang out, and a seventy-six millimeter anti-armor round pierced the head of the BuCUE.

"Come on, you punks!" shouted Ryu as Grimm fired two rounds into the BuCUE's missile launcher, destroying it. "Why don't you try someone who can actually fight back!"

Watching from his jeep, Waltfeld smirked.

"Perfect," he said.

Alarms went off in the GINN's cockpit as the BuCUEs charged at it. Grimm's eyes widened, and he spun around, an act which likely saved his life, as a barrage of missiles missed his machine, instead taking out only the sniper rifle.

"Attack helicopters?" question Grimm. "Have they been hiding around here the whole time? Huh?"

"Apparently, Mr. Waltfeld was prepared for our little 'Pay back'" Ryu observed as the Dragon X jumped from behind the GINN, and fired his beam rifle, Destroying the BaCUE that attacked Grimm.

Another alarm in the Dragon's cockpit had Ryu turning, pulling one of his machine's swords free and lashing out, driving another BuCUEs back. The choppers fired again, and the Dragon dived out of the way, springing an assault knife from its shoulder. Ryu grabbed the knife and tossed it at the lead helicopter, destroying it.

In Waltfeld's jeep, DaCosta saw something on the radar.

"Two heat sources approaching from above," said DaCosta. "Commander, it's coming from…"

An instant later, a green dart of energy cut across the sky, hitting the desert sand near the BuCUEs closing in on the Dragon X, and GINN, drawing looks of shock from Sahib, Kisaka, and all the present pilots, who looked up to see the Strike and Katana on approach.

"_You missed Jordan?_" questioned Kira in surprise.

"The heat convection must be causing it," I said, "So shut up."

"Excuses, Excuses." Kira said, chuckling.

I quickly inputted corrections to the OS. I fired again, this time blowing off the missile pod of one of the BuCUEs, while Kira let loose on the remaining choppers, destroying them.

"Are you okay, Ryu, Grimm?" asked Kira, landing next to the two Mobile suits, while I landed next to him.

"_I'm fine,_" Said Grimm.

"Just P.G" said Ryu. "_Glad you boys could join the party. Where are the others?_"

A barrage of missiles streaking towards the group interrupted my replied, the four mobile suits scattering in all directions. The BuCUE earlier beheaded by the GINN leaped at Grimm's GINN, the pilot intend on finishing things.

"No you don't!" I said, firing my beam rifle three times in rapid succession, the three beam blasts tore through the armor like tissue paper.

The four-legged machine exploded as me, Grimm, and Ryu fell back slightly, moving to defend the surviving guerillas and Kira moved forward towards the enemy.

Meanwhile, the BuCUE earlier disabled by Kisaka's attack on its joints finally regained the use of its foreleg. However, before the pilot could move to aid his surviving comrades against the Strike, the radio crackled.

"Kirkwood, let me get in and pilot that BuCUE," said Waltfeld.

"Commander?" asked DaCosta.

"Some things you can't be sure of until exchanging fire with one another," said Waltfeld.

The BuCUEs let loose with one barrage of missiles after another, the Strike, Katana, Dragon, and GINN evading or shooting them down. The GINN and Katana fired back, but the BuCUEs were too fast, and dodged their shots with little apparent effort.

"Damn!" said Grimm. "These BuCUEs are just too fast! I can't get a good lock on them!"

"Have you ever tried leading your shots?" Ryu asked. "As a matter of fact, YES!" Grimm replied. "But it's kinda hard to hit your enemy that way if the area ahead of them blocks my shots!"

Suddenly, another barrage of missiles came in from behind, gunning for the Dragon. Seeing this, I reacted purely on instinct, and shouldered Ryu's Mobile suit out of the way, taking the missiles with the Katana's PS armor.

"_What was that?_" I asked, moving the shaken Katana back to its feet. I then looked to where the barrage came from, and five CGUE's on Guul's were heading our way.

Silber Team

51st mobile suit Division, 126th Tactical Mobile suit Squadron.

Dietrich Silber Flew in lead of the formation of five Custom CGUE's. "This is Silber lead to Tiger, do you read me tiger?" He said. There was lauphter on the COMM. "I knew I recognized those Suits!" Andy's voice came in. "Boss, how you doing?" Dietrich chuckled. "Just another patrol in the desert, and faith seems to have me saving your ass." Andy chuckled. "Apparently." He said. "But those are not normal enemy suits, as you see. We're dealing with not just the Dragon of Endymion, but also the Marksman of Endymion, the Strike Knight, _and _the Samurai of Heliopolis." Dietrich raised his eyebrow. "The Samurai, eh?" he said. "So are the rumors true?"

"Half true." Andy said. "That's not Alen who's Piloting the Katana, it's his Son." Now Dietrich chuckled. "Well then." He said. "Let's see how good he really is. Silber team, move in!"

I then got a good look at the five incoming suits. They all shared the same paint scheme of white and black stripes like a Zebra. _Silber team. _I thought. _Commanded by the White tiger of Endymion Dietrich Silber. _"Guys's, I'll handel the CGUE's." I said. "You guys take care of the BaCUE's."

"You sure about that kid?" Ryu said. "I know who's-"

"I do as well" I said. "But you guys need to take care of the BaCUE's. I've handeled Agressor squadrons before." There was a pause. "Give e'm hell kid!" Ryu said as the Dragon headed for the Strike and GINN.

Silber

_What this? _Dietrich saw as the Katana readied it's swords and the Dragon left to help the Strike and the Blue GINN. _Is he trying to hold us off on his own? _He smiled. "He's brave, I'll give him that." He said. "Jason, Luke, flank him left. Ross, Hudson, flank him right. I'll take him down the middle." A quick responses of "yessirs" came to his ears as the five CGUE's desended to the Katana.

Katana

The shots from the White Tiger were incredibly precise, hitting the most lightly armored sections of the Katana.

My attempts to return fire consistently failed as I grit my teeth. The White Tiger's CGUE was no different from any other, but the man's handling of it was superb. Holstering my rifle, I grabbed one of the Katana's and closed in, evading fire from the shield Vulcan CGUE. I stabbed forward, but the Tiger intercepted with his shield, deflecting the blade upward.

Undeterred, I turned the Katana's head to face the CGUE's other hand, and fired the Igelstellungs, damaging the wrist and piercing the rifle with a half-dozen rounds. I immediately activated my verniers, pulling the Katana back. The Tiger let go of his weapon and jumped back as well, as the machine gun and its ammo exploded between them. _He's good. _I thought. _A lot better than most of the other Agressor squadrons from space._

As undeterred by the destruction of his weapon as I was by the failure of my Sword attack, Dietrich simply grabbed the CGUE's sword and activated his verniers, pushing himself towards the Katana at full speed. He stabbed forward, but the sword was intercepted by the Katana's shield, and I in turn slashed down with my sword.

He intercepted with his shield, and for a moment, our machines seemed to be at a standstill.

Silber

_Not bad. _Dietrich thought. _Alen's son is good. Maybe even better than Alen himself. _He smiled. _Lets see if you can keep it up._

Katana

I panted heavily as I fought the White tiger. _He's really good. _I thought. _He's really making me push it. _That's when I started getting a strange feeling. It wasn't that vision I experienced twice now, it was like a focus, like my mind was trying to get me to focus entirely on the CGUE and his team. _Battle Lust. _I thought. I looked back at Kira and the others, they were fairing well against the BaCUE's, and didn't seem to need my help. _Alright then. _I thought. _No more messing around! _And I let battle lust take over.

Then, I punched up my verniers, and used the superior strength of the Katana to push the CGUE back. Dietrich grimaced slightly at the fact that the task was made easier by the soft sand of the battlefield.

I then jumped, Drew out, and Took careful aim with my beam rifle, I shot off two rounds in rapid succession, but my maneuvers caused me to miss the evading CGUE's.

I then began firing the rifle somewhat wildly, and one shot actually ended up piercing one of the CGUE's supporting the Tiger, the pilot blinded for an instant by the sand kicked up from the erratic shots.

As the machine exploded, I turned my attention back to the White Tiger.

Setting my rifle aside, I drew the two Katana swords from my hips, and connected them into a duel-bladed sword.

I wasn't surprised when the Tiger holstered his rifle and assumed a similar stance.

Silber

Dietrich smirked when the Katana drew it's swords. _As I thought. _He thought as he drew his own sword. _My time is over. A new generation has inherited the skies. He's still not perfect, but he's come to fully understand the rule's of Combat. _He then punched his CGUE's thrust forward to the Katana.

Katana

As the CGUE charged forward, I returned the favor and charged right back into him. Time seemed to slow down a bit as we charged. As we neared each other, his sword rose to slash down on the Katana, as my own katana blade neared his cockpit. In the last few moments before the Katana hit the cockpit, I tipped the sword up so that it would not hit the cockpit, but simply disable the enemy suit. My sword met with the CGUE, sparks flew in the hole I created, and the CGUE fell to the ground.

Silber

Dietrich smiled as he exited the cockpit of his CGUE. _Good work, kid. _He thought, as he headed towards Andy's jeeps. _I'm intrusting the new generation, to you. _

"That fourth machine is back up," said Ryu as he turned to face the BuCUE Kira downed earlier in the fight. Lifting his beam rifle, he opened up on the machine, but the quadrupedal mobile suit evaded the shots with little apparent effort. "What the…? This guys better than all the other pilots!" Said Grimm.

The BuCUE surged forward and tackled the Dragon, tearing apart the chest armor with its forelegs. "Ugh! That fighting style…It's the Tiger!"

Kira ducked under the tackle of one of the other BuCUEs and aimed his rifle, ready to destroy the machine. But as he pulled the trigger, missiles streaked and hit the Strike, throwing his aim off, and the beam went wide.

"Formation Delta now!" ordered Waltfeld

Obeying the orders, the other two BuCUEs formed up alongside their commander as the GINN and the damaged Dragon X took up flanking positions on the Strike, their own weapons raised.

"Three against one? I don't think so!" said Grimm, pulling the trigger. Twin rounds streaked in, but the BuCUEs dodged them, and the left one slammed into the Dragon, while turretless right one rammed the GINN, trying to tear into its chest armor. The lead BuCUE attempted to tackle the Strike, but Kira angled it away with his shield. Still shaken, though, he couldn't react in time before the BuCUEs spun around and let loose a barrage of missiles, one impacting on each faceplate.

While the Strike managed to block most of the others with its shield, the Dragon-X took almost the entire payload of twelve missiles in the torso.

"Damn it!" cursed Ryu, struggling to keep the X upright even as his power readings dived towards the red zone. "Kira, we have to get up into the air or we're toast!"

"_I know!_" said Kira as the two machines jumped into the air.

Unfortunately, their actions had been anticipated, as the BuCUEs leapt up after them, ignoring the momentarily downed GINN altogether. The Tiger shifted his BuCUE's shoulder out of the way of the Strike's Igelstellung and tore at its PS armor the same as he'd done for the Dragon earlier, sending the white and blue mobile suit careening towards the ground. The Dragon, meanwhile, was in even bigger trouble, as the armed BuCUE let loose two waves of missiles, most of them hitting the machine, while the last BuCUE once again tackled its target, slamming the mobile suit into the ground with the quadrupedal ground-based powerhouse landing atop it as its armor faded to grey.

"Damn, I'm out of power!" shouted Ryu.

"_Don't worry, I've got your back!_" came Grimm's voice as the GINN shouldered the BuCUE off the Dragon and took up its swords, ready to defend the vulnerable machine in spite of the tremendous beating the Blue GINN had already taken.

"Heh, there, you see?" said Waltfeld, smirking at the fallen Dragon. "Even Phase Shift Armor isn't invincible. Even if you just use regular missiles, the Phase Shift loses its effectiveness after seventy-six hits. When that happens, the rifle simultaneously runs out of power. Leave those two alone, though. This last one, and the Katana are the toughest in the Legged Ships arsenal. Now lets go!"

"_Yes sir!_"

"Now, you weird and wonderful pilot," said Waltfeld, grinning like a maniac as the three machines charged in at the Strike. "How are you gonna get outta this mess?"

Seeing the BuCUEs charging at him, Kira's eyes widened. He was all they had left. When Jordan had sent them out, he hadn't anticipated them facing the Tiger directly.

"I'm not…" said Kira, gritting his teeth in sudden determination as the BuCUEs fired at him.

"I'm not gonna let you win!" said Kira, the vision of a jewel-like amethyst seed rushing through his mind before shattering in a nova of light.

The Strike suddenly blazed forward at full speed, weaving through the missiles so easily that it almost seemed as though it were mocking the ZAFT pilots. Eyes widened as it dropped its shield, allowing the barrier to hit the speeding, turretless BuCUE in the face, the pilot too stunned by the Strike's sudden increase in ability to properly react.

Kira spun his machine around and fired twice. The BuCUE evaded the first shot, but literally leapt right into the path of the second one, the beam piercing its hind leg, destroying it.

"Whoa…" said Grimm, blinking in utter amazement.

"Okay, now were in trouble," said Waltfeld as he and his still moving wingman raced back towards the Strike, firing missiles the whole way. The white machine flipped, kicking up sand that detonated the missiles. Waltfeld went around the sand cloud while the other pilot leapt over it. As he passed over, though, the Strike emerged below him, and fired a shot without spending even a second to aim, piercing the BuCUEs power plant and turret, destroying it.

Eyes widened further in disbelief. It was the same sort of split second marksmanship that the Katana pilot had shown in his last battle, when he took out the _Lesseps_ cannon shells before they could hit the _Archangel_.

"Now you've taken this way to far!" said Waltfeld, charging at the seemingly oblivious Strike from behind. Cagalli tried to shout a warning, but before the words could even form in her throat, the Strike tossed away its beam rifle and drew both sabers in the blink of an eye.

A second later, Waltfeld's BuCUE limped away with its surviving companion, both machines lacking one of their legs, though Waltfeld's had also lost both wings and its head in the final engagement with the Strike.

"DaCosta, we're withdrawing!" said Waltfeld. Then, he chuckled slightly as he looked over the damage readouts on his BuCUE and looked at his surviving wingman's turretless, three-legged machine. "Now that's my kinda guy. Been awhile since I had this much fun."

The Strike stood like a lone sentry in the desert as the ZAFT forces fled the area, before Kira turned the machine to face the others. The Katana, Dragon X, and GINN were both standing, but the Dragon X, and GINN didn't looked to be in good condition—the GINN's chest armor was almost completely shredded to pieces, and the vulnerable metallic faceplate of the Dragon X had been destroyed, exposing the inner components of the head. Then, the Strike's head turned to face the Desert Dawn survivors.

Ryu, too, looked out at the survivors and shook his head. This is why he hated groups like the Desert Dawn. Few members of rebel groups ever truly understood the art of war. Most fought ruthlessly to kill their enemy regardless of the cost and most were passionate to the degree of blind fanaticism. And worse, they prescribed to the eye for an eye philosophy. Such people were simply fuel for the fires of war.

Kira moved the Strike next to the Desert Dawn fighters and descended on the zipline, removing his helmet and settling a glare on them.

"You trying to get yourselves killed?" he asked, somewhat coldly. "In a place like this… maybe now you've learned something from all this."

"That does it!" said Cagalli, angrily rushing forward to grab the front of Kira's pilot suit. "You heartless moron! Look!" She motioned to the still body of Ahmed.

"They all fought desperately!" said Cagalli, voice just short of shouting. "We're all fighting desperately! All so that we can protect the people and things that are so important to us!"

Kira had had enough.

_SMACK!_

Everyone stared, wide-eyed, none more so than Cagalli, as she delicately touched the cheek Kira had just slapped in an almost brutal fashion.

"Wow. He didn't strike me as the type to hit a girl," said Grimm.

"Well, someone needed to slap some sense into her anyway." Ryu said.

"_Sure, but I never thought it would happen so literally,_" Jordan said.

"What the hell can you protect when your feelings are the only weapons you've got?" demanded Kira loudly. Cagalli remained silent, merely staring at him with wide eyes that held an odd spark of fear in them—a fear Kira recognized instantly.

"That's what a real battle is like," he said. "Maybe now that you've felt that fear of real battle, you'll think before you act next time."

Shrinking back slightly, Cagalli nodded her head almost meekly, while Kira turned around and returned to the Strike.

Once inside, he activated his radio—his machine was the only one with enough power to cut through the N-jammer interference.

"Kira here," he said. "_Archangel_, we could use a pickup. The Dragon X is out of power, and Grimm's GINN took a heavy beating as well."

"_Understood,_" said Mir. "_I'll forward that to Scout and Sarah._"

"Thanks."


	14. Mecha Page 2

Model Number: ZGMF-01A Shreader

Known Pilots : Anthony Palmer

Overall Height: 19.5 meters

Max Weight: 43.2 Metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Armor: Phase Shift

Armament:

Type 71 Beam rifle

90mm Machine gun

Anti-beam coated shield

Inglusadie 70mm machine guns

2x Beam sabers

Appearance:

Looks like the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyrathes"

ZGMF-02A Shocker

Pilots: Jack Hudson

Overall Height: 19.0 Meters

Overall Weight: 83.59 Meters

Power Plant: Ultra compact Energy battery

Armor: Phase shift

Armament:

2x Beam sabers

Anti-beam coated shield

Type 71 Beam rifle

Inglusadie 70mm machine guns

Special Equipment: Mirrage Colloid

Appearance:

Looks like the GSX-401FW Stargazer, only without the solar sail thing on its back.

ZGMF-03A Defender

Pilots: Cory Dillin

Overall Height: 18.4 Meters

Overall Weight: 66.4 Meters

Power Plant: Ultra compact Energy battery

Armor: Phase shift

Armament:

Beam Bazooka

2x beam saber

2x duel barreled Beam cannons

Appearance: Looks like the GN-005 Gundam Virtue

ZGMF-04A Ravage

Pilots: Kane Hellfury

Overall Height: 18.5 Meters

Overall Weight: 83.0 Meters

Power Plant: Ultra compact Energy battery

Armor: Phase shift

Armament:

2x 70mm Vulcan cannons

2x Beam saber

Type 71 beam rifle

Anti-beam coated shield

HAG-771 High Energy Impulse Cannon

Appearance:

Looks like the RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis, only repainted blood red and black.

Mobile Unit Serial Number: ZGMF-X9900 Dragon X**  
**

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armour, Flight pack

Fixed armaments: 2x "Igelstellungs" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun; 2x Heavy Beam Assault Cannons, mounted on shoulders, folded on back when not in use; ; 2x Heat Shotels, can be combined to create a double bladed sword, mounted on waist hand carried in use; 1x 15 Meter Anti-ship Heat Shotel, mounted on Back, hand carried in use; 'Murasame' Combo arm unit including heat blade and beam pistol; beam assault rifle with heat blade bayonet, mounted on lower back, hand carried in use; High Energy Impulse Cannon, mounted on back, Pulls over shoulder in use.

Optional armaments: Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; bazooka; aqua shotgun; MA-22Z prototype high density beam sniper.

Pilot(s): Ryu Hisanaga

Appearance: Looks like the GX-9900 Gundam X from after war Gundam X

Colors: Primary Black with red trim and woodland green on thighs, face and Biceps. And a large Crimson X on its chest.


	15. Phase 13: Desert Storm

_Next Day_

"Look at that Wreckage." Pops said. "I'm amazed their still making e'm like this." The wreckage he was reffering to was the remaints of a ZGMF-515 CGUE. What was left of one of the ones I shot down when I fought the Silber team. In fact, it was the same one Dietrich Silber piloted. Why he didn't self-distruct it before he abandoned it, I'll never know. It was currently lying on the floor of the _Archangel's _hanger bay.

"They?" I asked, In question. "This looks like your average CGUE." Pops said. "But It's actually different. They've done a lot of things to reduce the number of parts, and cut down manufacturing costs, without sacrificing the Suit's strength and performance. Very cost effective. You can make three Mobile suits for the price of two this way."

"Who's this 'they' your reffering too?" I asked. "South Belkan Grunder Industries." Pops said. "Formerly known as the Belkan Munitions Factory. Run by the Principality of Belka's Government."

"Belka?" I asked, shocked. I knew very well of the infamous Belkan war, or better known as the One year war from 15 years ago.

Shortly after the Reconstruction war, a small part of Russia succeeded from the rest of the Russian government, declaring itself the Principality of Belka.

Due to the fact it was in an unimportant part of Russia, the Russian government approved of it, and let it slide. However, other nations quickly began to form around Belka like Sapin, Ustio, and Yuktobania. Russia started getting worried that their failure to react earlier has started to backlash.

Almost to confirm their fears, Belka, when large mineral and natural resources were discovered in Ustio, invaded its neighboring countries kicking off the Belkan war.

It was the last war that did not directly involve Mobile suit's in Combat.

For the first few months of the war, Belka was making quick progress with its opposition, but was soon beaten back with the combined efforts of Ustio, Sapin, Russia, and Eurasia. The war ended when Belka used Nuclear weapons on its own soil, sealing the only land entrances to Belka by bathing them in radiation, killing god knows how many civilians in the progress to stop the allied invaders.

In the aftermath, Belka was split in too two different countries. North Belka, and south Belka. With the Nuclear blast sights acting as the boarders. Still bathed in radiation to this day.

"But the Earth Alliance has control of that land now." I said. "South Belkan technology is being used for Eurasia and the Earth alliance." I turned to face Pops. "How could Zaft get tech from their?" I asked him. "Or better yet, how could they be making them Mobile suits without anyone noticing?"

"Good question." Pops said as he sat down on some crates. "Actually, speaking of Belka, Remember all of those Aggressor Squadrons you've been engaging like Grudega, Gelb, Schwarze, and Silber?" I nodded. "Well, The Eurasia recruited a group of Belkan aces after that war 15 years ago to strengthen our air forces." He said. "And they were all Coordinators." This grabbed my attention. "Kinda like how John and the others worked for the Atlantic Federation." He said. "Only they were slightly more hush-hush with these guys. You know about this?"

"No…But serisosly?" I asked.

Pops nodded. "A Belkan Aggressor Squadron comprised entirely of Belkan Coordinator Aces. Our old enemy. And as you may remember, Belka had a damn good air force, and still do."

He sighed. "At least, that's the rumor anyways." He said. "Even an old fox like me isn't sure they really exist. I bet even the current administration in the Atlantic federation, or the Eurasian one isn't even aware of the story."

"But, what if it's true?" I asked. "If they do exist?"

"I wouldn't worry about that just yet." He said, smiling. "Besides, don't you got somewhere to go today?" I nodded. "There probobly waiting for me now." I said. "See ya when I get back Pops." and I ran off.

Later

Me, Kira, Sarah and Cagalli sat in the Jeep with Me, Kira, and Sarah in our casual clothes, albeit without their sweaters, as it headed into the main town that also happened to be the Tigers main base of operations, there was an uncomfortable silence between them "Listen you three," Cagalli said suddenly "I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day, I didn't realize that they died."

Sarah sighed as she drew her knees up to her chest "John was our pillar of support," she explained "While Corrine kept our moral up by smiling, John tied so desperately to keep _us_ alive that we didn't realize it till after he was gone."

"I always keep expecting to hear him shouting at the mechanics about something whenever I walk into the Hanger," I added "No one has actually gone into their room and boxed their stuff yet."

"He seem immortal," Kira continued "The way he dominated in every fight, even when he was in a losing fight he would always be unflinching."

"Heh, remember the time we decided to build a support suit?" I asked Sarah with a small laugh.

"Yeah he was so pissed when he walked in," she giggled "He ranted for a half hour before the professor showed up, then there was another hour added to the rant."

Cagalli smiled as they reminisced until they entered the town where they and Cagalli got off "Keep safe." Kisaka ordered.

"I will, you too," she said "Al-Jairi is someone to be careful with."

"Ensigns-, ah you three be careful now." Natarle said slightly embarrassed at her slip up while Jackie in the seat next to her face palmed himself.

"Kira, Jorda, Sarah. Have a good time." Natarle blushed slightly. She wasn't raised for this! "I'm… uh… I'm counting on you." I found Natarle's stumbling around with words somewhat Hilarious.

"Time to go now," said Sahib, deciding to save the lieutenant.

"Yeah," said Natarle, before she remembered something else. "And uh… keep yourself safe."

The two jeeps drove off, and Cagalli walked up to Kira.

"You sure this is where the Desert Tiger's headquarters are?" asked Kira. "It all looks pretty… lively, and untroubled."

"Mm… come with me," she said, leading us elsewhere. A moment later, we arrived at a massive crater in the middle of the city.

"It may look peaceful, but appearances can be deceiving," said Cagalli. "And there you have it." She motioned to a massive object in the distance, visible over the three to five story buildings. The land battleship _Lesseps_. "That is the real ruler of this city. Anyone who rebels is mercilessly dealt with. This place belongs to ZAFT. To the Desert Tiger."

"It doesn't look _that _bad." I said. "So long as people aren't getting executed in the streets I'd say this was a peaceful occupation." Sarah nodded in agreement.

None of the teenager noticed the man watching them from a table a short distance away, his hair covered by a hat, and eyes covered by sunglasses.

Later

I groaned as Me and Kira were loaded down with bags from our shopping while the girls haggled over prices with the vendors "Let's take a break and get something to eat." Cagalli advised much to my, and Kiras' obvious relief as we took seats at an open air cafe next to a group of three.

"I'm glad to set those down." I sighed in relief "Never again am I going shopping with _either_ of you."

Sarah and Cagalli giggled at a scowling me and Kira. "You'd still go shopping for me right?" Sarah asked, giving puppy dog eyes. Kira chuckled slightly at my blush.

Then the waitress set four plates in front of them along with two bottles of yogurt and chili sauce "What are these?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Kabobs!" Cagalli answered enthusiastically "There great with chili sauce try some."

"WHAT!" One of the men sitting next to them shouted, he was wearing a sunhat and sunglasses making it hard to see his facial features "Chili sauce on Kebobs are you nuts."

"There he goes again." The other male sighed, he looked to be around eighteen with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a loose uniform that was mostly Dark green with red shoulders, and on each shoulder was a white asterisk above a pair of crossed swords, the last one was a girl around their age with waist length crimson red hair a light blue eyes, she was wearing the same uniform as her companion "Dang it Andy, can't you leave peoples tastes in food be?"

"No I cannot Jake!" Andy retorted "Not when their committing such an insult to the food."

The female sighed and face palmed herself "You said he was eccentric but this is a whole other level Jake." She complained glaring at her sheepish companion.

"Sorry Cameron." He apologized "I forgot he could be this bad."

Kira looked oddly at the two '_Their voices seem so familiar,_' he thought to himself before shaking his head '_Probably just my imagination._'

However, Kira was not the only person thinking that. I too was getting an eerie feeling of familiarity from them. And I simply couldn't shake it off.

Meanwhile Cagalli and Andy had been arguing over which of the two sauces where better and ended up pouring both over Sarah's Kebob, she actually proceeded to eat it "Hey this is actually pretty good." She announced and cheerfully took another bite while the others stared at her. I then tired some too. "It's true!" I said cheerfully.

Jake laughed "They've got ya there Andy." He teased grinning widely, before turning to the group "Sorry about Andy there, he's a bit of a fanatic when it comes to food and coffee, I'm Jake Brends, and this is my fiancé Cameron Musaki."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah, this is my boyfriend Jordan, and our friends Cagalli and Kira." Sarah said introducing everyone. "Its nice to meet you." Kira said. I nodded, not taking my eyes of from Jake. "Have we met before?" I asked him. "You look oddly familure." Jake raised an eyebrow. "I get that a lot." He said. "But sorry, I don't recall seeing you before." I nodded, but still…I got this feeling.

However before the conversation could go any further someone shouted "For the Preservatuon of our Blue and Pure World!" and fired a missile directly at the group.

"Get down!" Andy shouted as he kicked the table over as Kira tackled Cagalli, and I tackled Sarah out of the way with both of the girls getting drenched in yogurt and chili sauce "Jake! Cameron!"

"We're fine!" Jake shouted back as the pair returned fire at the terrorists "Damn Blue Cosmos bastards!"

I cursed as I had left my own gun behind, moving to grab one of the fallen guns I froze when I saw another terrorist sneaking up from behind "Watch out!" I shouted dashing forward tackling the terrorist into the wall before kneeing him in the solar plexus knocking him out cold.

Kira then saw another terrorist hiding behind the wall, assault rifle held at the ready.

As the man stepped out, Kira spun around the table, grabbed the fallen gun and sent it flying through the air to hit the terrorist's gun, causing him to fire straight up into the air. Before he could do anything else, Kira was on him, delivering a painful kick to the man's chin.

As soon as the firefight started it ended with several soldiers rushing onto the scene executing the remaining survivors "Commander are you all right?" One of the soldiers asked running up to Andy who nodded.

"We're fine thanks to those kids there." He admitted nodding to me and kira as he removed his hat and sunglasses revealing his face.

"Andrew Waltfield," Cagalli whispered in shock "The Desert Tiger." _Holy shit! _I thought.

_ZAFT Command Headquarters_

Me, Kira, Sarah and Cagalli sat in the back of Waltfield's jeep nervously as he drove them through the gates of the Central Command for Africa almost expecting for the guns to be turned on them, only for the soldiers to politely smile and nod at them as they drove by.

Jake, Cameron and Andrew sat in the front with Jake having his feet up on the dashboard "This is our stop," Jake exclaimed as they neared the Hanger "Nice meeting you kids!" He shouted with a wave that Cameron mimicked as they jumped off the jeep and entered the only closed Hanger.

"Really you don't need to do this," Kira protested as they pulled up to an elegant manor "We're fine."

"Nonsense!" Andy protested "Not only did I interrupt your meal but I also put you in danger and got these two girls socked in kabob sauce, it would be against my principles to just let you go in _that _state."

Kira just sighed realizing that he would not be able to argue with the man as we followed him inside "Aisha!" Andy shouted as a beautiful black haired women with two orange highlights and a blue one piece "These are the two I told about over the phone, mind working your magic on them?"

"Kebob sauce?" Aisha asked as the appraised the pair while Me and Kira stood nervously in the doorway "Go on in the office and talk with Andy, I'll bring these two back in no time."

I hesitated for another second before we walked through the open door to where Waltfield was pouring some coffee "Take a seat." He said over his shoulder and me and kira moved to do so when his eyes caught something on the Mantle of the fireplace "Evidence 01," Andy said as he walked up next to me handing my some coffee "Not the real thing of course, but the supposed evidence of life out in the galaxy, they called it a whale, doesn't look it with those wings there."

I smirked a little as I took a sip of the coffee and my eyes widen "Holy Crap!" I exclaimed. "This stuff's Great!"

'_No wonder John could drink this stuff so often_' I added as a thought as I continued driking.

Andy chuckled "Ah you've just come to appreciate a good cup of coffee." He said smiling "But still bringing that back shows how far humanity has progressed, but that is the root of war." He revealed as he sat down, and I sat down next to kira.

"The root of war?" Kira repeated confused.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "This fossil gave hope for people to become better than what we are. Sense coordinators were born, causing tension and eventually the war." Andrew said finishing his coffee.

"I don't think that at all." I said.

"Oh? Well what do you think started this war?" The tiger asked curious.

"Fear." I said honestly.

"Fear? What makes you say that?" Watfield asked.

"Think about it. Many naturals fear coordinators because their different. They fear extinction. That their place in the world will be over taken. And coordinators are the same. They fear that naturals will bring them down. That they will become so jealous that they will do anything to get rid of them, long story short neither side trust one another. And when you don't trust someone you become paranoid. You begin to become suspicious and eventually you start to hate." I explained.

"I agree with you there. Neither side is too willing to live in peace with the other." Andy said.

Then there was a knock on the door interrupting us as the door opened to Aisha waving in the two girls "Well well."

The two girls walked in, Cagalli reluctantly and embarrassed in her Elegant emerald green dress, while Sarah felt out of place in the elegant sea blue dress that emphasized her eyes perfectly, "Wow." I said appreciatively "Sarah you look great!" Sarah blushed slightly.

"You're a… a girl," muttered Kira, staring in open shock. Cagalli's nervous expression suddenly turned to anger as she growled, while me and Sarah resisted the urge to lauph.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"No, uh… I meant that this reminded me again that you're a girl," said Kira, before mentally slapping himself for putting his foot in his mouth again. I also facepalmed myself at kira's words, and resisted the urge to lauph harder.

"That's the same thing, jackass!" said Cagalli.

The two adults laughed at the teens, as me and Sarah joined in, embarrassing them.

"Those dresses look quite good on you two," said Waltfeld. "From the looks of things, I'd say that you're quite accustomed to wearing such fine clothes."

"Thank you, sir." Sarah said, sitting down next to me.

"Say whatever you want," replied Cagalli rudely while taking a sip of coffee.

"The perfect little lady until she speaks," said Waltfeld, his words directed at Me, Kira and Sarah while motioning towards Cagalli. "Sad thing is it's true, Sir." I said. "Please just call me Andy." He said. "I aint old and wrinkling yet."

"Well it's just as hard for me to believe that you're the Desert Tiger," said Cagalli. "Why are you spending your time dressing people up? Is that how you get your kicks, Waltfeld?" I looked at cagalli, _Don't get to worked up. _I thought.

"Aisha was the one that picked out those dresses," said Waltfeld, a slight smirk adorning his features. "What do you mean by getting my kicks?"

"Running around the city in a disguise while striking up random, annoying conversations with people," said Cagalli. "Or how about having residents evacuate their town before you burn it down?"

_YOU FUCKING IDIOT! _I practically screamed in my head. And I swear it was loud enouph for Sarah _and _Kira to hear because they gave me a look. Yet Cagallie did _not _get the message.

Waltfeld's smirk grew ever so slightly as we stared pointedly at Cagalli, trying to get her to see the mistake she was about to make—or rather, was in the process of making.

"What lovely eyes," commented Waltfeld. "There's something sincere about them."

"Don't toy with me!" shouted Cagalli, slamming her open palms onto the table.

"Are you one of those people who'd rather be dead?" asked Waltfeld. He then turned to look at his fellow Coordinators.

"And how about you?" he asked them, though his attention seemed more heavily focused on Kira. "What do you think of all this? What do you think needs to be done to end this war? Give me your opinions as mobile suit pilots!"

"Hey! How'd you know about that?" demanded Cagalli, only to stop short as Waltfeld laughed, and she finally realized her mistake. "Great Going Cagalli." I muttered. "Next time, Why don't you tell them _EVERYING _about the fucking ship!"

"Being too sincere can also be a liability," said Waltfeld as he stood up and walked towards his desk, while Kira grabbed Cagalli and pushed her behind his back, I also moved in front of Sarah.

"Unlike in sports, the game of war has no rules," said Waltfeld, opening a drawer in the desk by the window. "There's no set time limit and no points awarded. So how do you determine the winners and the losers? At what point do we put an end to it?"

"At what point?" echoed Kira uncertainly.

Waltfeld suddenly pulled out a gun and took aim at me, surprising the others, who'd thought he would aim at Kira first. "When every single one of your enemies has been destroyed? Perhaps then."

Kira's eyes scanned the room, searching for something to get them out of this situation.

"I wouldn't try anything here," said Waltfeld pointedly. "Even if you both have berserker capabilities, which I doubt, you still wouldn't be able to escape from here."

"Berserker?" questioned Kira quietly.

"Everyone here is a Coordinator, just like you three," said Waltfeld. Cagalli gasped.

"What?" she asked. "You mean… you mean you three are…"

"I've seen you fight on two separate occasions," said Waltfeld before turning his eyes to Jordan. "And I could never forget the way you fought." His eyes returned to Kira. "You're the pilot of the Strike, I hope?"

"Yes," confirmed Kira, shifting slightly.

"I thought so," said Waltfeld. "You're quite skilled. Take your adjustments to surface pressure and heat parameters in the heat of battle. I'd say amongst us Coordinator, you'd be a first-rate specimen. While all six of you are good, you're especially gifted. But you're hardly the highest-priority target, even if most are blind to it."

Waltfeld's gun turned to point at me.

"You move the same way you fight," he said. "There's no doubt about it. It's no wonder you're the most dangerous, and it's no wonder why you seem so much like you're father. You've adapted your own movements to your piloting, mimicking them on an enormous scale. I'd been hoping you were the Katana pilot from the beginning—I've been looking forward to the chance to see you face-to-face. It's true, you look just like your Father." The gun again pointed Kira's way.

"So then, Six highly-gifted Coordinators, fighting as the pilots of the Earth Forces first mobile suits," said Waltfeld. "I have no idea why you decided to betray your own kind, but so long as you pilot those machines, you and I are destined to be sworn enemies, even if we are all Coordinators."

I then clentched my first. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Rear admiral Garcia before John shot his manhood off." I said. Glaring at him. "This war, is just another war between Humanity disagreeing with one-another. War never changes, no matter how you look at it. From swords, to guns, to Mobile suits, to Naturals, to coordinators. None of us betrayed anyone. We were just caught in the middle of this damn war." For a few seconds, we all just stood there.

Then, Waltfeld smiled and lowered the gun. "It almost makes you wonder if there's no other choice then for us to destroy each other," he said. To the questioning looks of the four teens, Waltfeld merely shrugged. "The fact is, you saved my life today," he said, directing the words to Kira and me. "And this time, we aren't meeting on the battlefield." He returned the gun to the drawer and pushed an intercom button. The door opened almost immediately, and Aisha stepped through.

"You're free to go," said Waltfeld. "I enjoyed talking with you. Although I can't say whether it was beneficial or not. But I wish to speak with Jordan before he leaves." Kira and Sarah gave him a look, then one at me. "Don't worry guys." I said. "I can handle this." Kira nodded, and he and Cagalli left. Followed by Sarah.

"What is it?" I asked, as I sat back down in the chair. "I wont lie to you." Andy said as he sat down too. "Not many know where your Father is right now. One day, he's with the 8th fleet, the next he could be all the way at Terminal's space fortress." He then looked dead into my eyes.

"I've seen you in combat twice," The Tiger continued "Your reflexes, your ability to change to the situation, all scream far more than just a Coordinator, not even the fabled Hawk of Endymion was able to react with your timing, your friends too have exceptional abilities, even for Coordinators, But you, I bet you can sense peoples presences can't you?" He asked making me start.

It's true, expecially recently. I've been sensing people that are around me in Combat even before my suit's warnings go off. It's kinda freaky when you think about it.

"Don't be too surprised, I've had many conversations with John Cypher after he left the EA about phenomenon's like that," He sighed "My friendship with him is one of the reasons that I'm let you go," he said "I owe John a lot for what he has done, he may have believed that he will never have found his redemption, but I don't think it was even necessary." Aisha opened the door and Andrew waved me out "May we meet again on the battlefield."

I paused at the doorway "You're wrong," I whispered "John did find his redemption, it was protecting us, and our friend, especially her." I whispered. "And for that, We can never thank him enough."

I then followed the others out to a Jeep being supplied to them that had their supplies and cleaned clothing as well.

Jake leaned against the doorway after they left "Thanks Andy." He said looking over to the Tiger "I owe you one."

"No you don't," He denied "I'm just repaying the favor, Demon." Jake simply smirked and left without another word to the Hanger.

_Next Day, ZAFT Headquarters, Hanger_

"God this dust-ball is even worse than I thought!" Yzak complained bitterly as they entered the Hanger.

"It's not that bad Yzack," Kelsey reprimanded "There are some places here that put anything the PLANTs created to shame."

"It's true," Anthony confirmed "Before the war started North America was beautiful, amazing scenery."

Yzak only snorted "They say you have to live in the desert in order to truly appreciate it." Andy said walking up with Aisha, both of them wearing their pilot suits, Jake and Cameron, who were wearing their uniforms "It isn't all that bad when you know where to look, there are some nice oasis' around."

"If you don't mind I think I'll stick with an air conditioned room thank you." Dearka inputted making the group chuckle.

Anthony grinned "Good to see you again Commander Waltfield," he said saluting "This is the Crueset team, Yzack Joule, Dearka Elsman, Kelsey Brenards, and Kane Hellfury. Along with my own men, Cory Dillin and Jack Hudson."

Waltfield nodded to all of them "I'm Andrew Waltfield," he said returning the salute "this is my fiancé Aisha, and these two are Terminal Agents Jake Brends and Cameron Musaki."

The two nodded in greeting "We better head out Andy," Jake said turning to Waltfield "We just got orders for our next assignment so we're off."

Andrew nodded as the pair walked off to a familiar pair of mobile suits "What!" Yzak yelled seeing the suits "T-those are!"

Waltfield nodded "Yup those two bought them from the Junk Guild," he explained "Then they upgraded them themselves."

"Do they know what happened to the pilots?" Anthony asked almost hopefully.

The Tiger shook his head in denial "Nope," he said "They didn't ask and the Guild never said."

Anthony sighed but nodded anyways "So what is the plan?" He asked as they moved to the planning area.

_Archangel_ Mess Hall

An Hour Later

Kira poked his food with his fork with a rather distinct lack of enthusiasm. Sitting next to him was Mu, eating his own lunch. Leaning on the wall behind them was Ryu, drinking a cup of coffee. Sitting across from them were Adam and Flay, eating their own lunches. Jordan sat a little ways to Kira's right, Sarah sitting opposite him. Grimm was just getting his own cup of Coffee

"Eat up kid," said Mu, putting a doner kebab on his tray. "Come on. We're going into a battle. You need to eat to keep your strength up."

"I know," said Kira, looking at the kebab somewhat uncertainly.

"I love these things," said Mu, taking a bite out of his own kebab before picking up a white sauce bottle and holding it out to Kira. "Try this. It tastes great with yogurt sauce."

Kira stiffened slightly, Mu's words reminding him of the meeting a week ago. Memories of Andrew Waltfeld filled Kira's head. He'd never imagined the Desert Tiger would be so… well, normal. Had they met in different circumstances, they easily could have become friends.

"What's the matter?" asked Mu.

"It's just… the Tiger said the same thing," replied Kira. "That it tastes great with yogurt sauce."

"Huh… you don't say," said Mu. "That man knows his food. But… I tell ya, it's a lot easier when you don't know your enemy personally. Just forget him."

Kira winced slightly. After all, the same held true with Athrun.

"He's not a machine," said Ryu with a slight chuckle. "Telling him to forget about Andy is pointless."

"Then what would you recommend?" asked Grimm.

"To mentally prepare himself to fight and defeat Waltfeld," said Ryu. "Telling him to do otherwise is pointless. The only way we can win here is to defeat the Tiger, but we can't try to send someone else to do it either. The only people who could beat him at this point are Kira and Jordan."

"I wouldn't say that," said Jordan. "I may have been put in charge, but Kira's a damn good pilot."

"Don't sell yourself short," said Sarah. Jordan shrugged.

"It's not a matter of selling myself short," said Jordan. "Kira possesses a strong enough combination of skills, abilities, and the Strike's power to overcome this obstacle."

Jordan paused for a moment, then glanced at Kira.

"Fight how you want too… fight the way you feel is right," he said softly. "After all, it's that spirit that makes you who you are… and it's who you are that makes you such a great pilot, not what you are. Okay?"

Kira smiled. "Thanks," he said.

At that instant, the sound of explosions filled their ears.

"It's starting," said Ryu, downing the last of his cup and heading for the door, followed by Grimm. "Good luck out there."

Everyone rushed out of the mess hall, each proceeding to their own duty stations.

I breathed deeply as I sat in the cockpit of the Katana, all work on upgrading was put on hold until after this coming battle as they would need the suits in the air '_Waltfield called us berserkers,_' I thought to myself '_They were mythic warriors who went almost crazy in battle, reacting faster than before, stronger and more agile, is that what I am? A Berserker?_' My thought were cut off by the Level One alarm "Jordan Takeo, Katana, Ready to launch!" I informed as I sealed my helmet and in short order mine and Sarah's suits were moved to the Catapult "Jordan Takeo, Katana Gundam, Let's rock and Roll!"

"_Sarah Lenix,Slash Gundam, Launching!_"

In short order Mu was in the Catapult behind them, soon followed by the others "_Mu La Flaga, Blaze Inferno Gundam, Let's go!_"

"_Darknal, Archer Gundam, I'll snipe e'm!_"

"_Adam Parker, Orca Gundam, Launching!_"

"_Scout Lenix,Guardian Gundam, Taking off! _"

"_Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, Let's do it!_"

"Ryu Hisanaga, Dragon-X Gundam, Engaging the Enemy!"

"Hans Grimm, GINN, Moving out!"

Flying through the air the first thing I noticed were the multiple BuCUE and ZuOOTs on the field waiting for them, along with a few GINN's. "This is going to be a bitch." I predicted as Me and Sarah rained a series of missiles down upon the suits, the BuCUEs easily dodged and returned fire while the ZuOOTs mostly were unable to dodge removing them from the fight.

Beams, missiles, cannon shells, railgun rounds, bullets, rocket-propelled grenades, shotgun pellets and more flew across the sky, the roar of the countless weapons deafening more than a few of the more unprotected guerillas as choppers exploded, jeeps were crushed, and BuCUEs fell to the overwhelming power of the Strike. The Orca and Guardian accompanied the Skygrasper in assaulting the enemy battleships, while I in the Katana used its flight capabilities to assist the Dragon X, GINN, and Archer in playing sniper.

"Damn!" said Kira as he destroyed a third BuCUE. "How many of these are there?"

"_I'm counting at least twenty more BuCUEs,_" Darknal said, his vantage point perfectly suited to coordinating his allies on the ground. "_The ships also have around fifteen ZuOOTs between them, and the _Lesseps_ has the Spark, Buster, and Duel on top of it, with those other Zaft made G-Weapons. And… oh shit! _Archangel_, look out!_"

Darknal's warning came too late as missiles streaked in at the _Archangel_ from behind, catching everyone by surprise as they hit the ship and sent it careening into the factory. A third ZAFT ship, the _Henry Carter_, emerged from its hiding spot amongst a rocky region the _Archangel_ had just past. More missiles and cannon fire rained down on the _Archangel_ from the ambushing warship, and Neumann was forced to bring the aft of the ship lower to the ground to evade, resulting in the forward wing and port leg becoming further entangled in the factory ruins.

"_Damn it,_" cursed Ryu. "_I can't believe we didn't see this coming!_"

Mu brought out his Agni cannon and took aim at another group of ZuOOTs blasting them away before dodging a high powered beam blast announcing the arrival of Kelsey and the Spark "_Playing with the big guns are we?_" She asked as her suit walked forward "_Try mine on for size._"

"Dammit." Mu swore as he put away the Agni cannon and drew a Heat Shotel with his shield arm as well as extending the Murasame blade "But I will not be as easy as last time."

"_Maybe, Maybe not._" Another voice cut in as the Ravage appeared in front of Mu with only his honed reflexes saving him from being dissected "_But you are facing two of us now._"

Sarah snarled as she looped through the ground fire with an unreal agility before she opened up with her beam rifle destroying a couple of ZuOOTs and BuCUEs, only for her next shots to be interrupted by larger amount of missiles forcing her on the defensive as the Defender kept up the fire adding in his sniper fire as well while the Buster combined his rifles and fired the massive blast narrowly missing the Slash "Dammit, of course we never get it easy do we?" She asked

"_We try not to make it easy._" Cory admitted a smirked evident in his voice.

"_Although we could say the same thing to you._" Dearka chipped in aiming at the Slash once more.

Elsewhere, the _Archangel_ was being relentlessly pounded on by the trio of ZAFT warships and their ZuOOTs, unable to evade, tangled as it was with the Talbadiya factory ruins. Suddenly, the port catapult opened, and the second Skygrasper launched from the ship.

"Hey, who's in the Skygrasper?" demanded Mu.

"_I am,_" said Cagalli. Me, Mu, Adam, Sarah, Scout, Darknal, Ryu, Grimm, and Kira, all sighed.

"Okay, fine whatever," said Mu. "Stay on my wing and try not to get shot down, okay?"

"_Not a problem,_" said Cagalli. "_I did perform the best in the simulators after all._"

"There's a difference between simulations and real combat!" said Mu.

"_I know that!_" retorted Cagalli.

"_Will you two just shut the hell up and get to work?_" I shouted in frustration. Fortunately, the two listened to me, and the Skygrasper and Blaze Inferno fought off the Spark and Shocker.

I grunted as the Duel impacted with the Katana forcing me to the ground where the Shocker was waiting with the duel swords at the ready only for me to shot my suit's boosters at the last minute to escape and put some distance between us

"You are always dogging our steps aren't you?" I asked in frustration as I fired my beam rifle only for the pair to dodge as they attempted to close in on me while I kept out of range "No way am I taking both of you on close range."

"_Heh,_" Yzak laughed "_Learning aren't you?_"

"_Yeah, something you ought to do sometime Yzak._" Anthony teased as he fired off a couple of shots with his beam pistol.

I blinked as I realized they were bantering "Didn't you get mad at every little thing, Yzak?" I asked in confusion as I tore past them firing my Inglusadie's.

"_Not anymore,_" Yzak claimed "_I learned being angry all the time will blind you to the things around you._"

"Funny," I mused "John said the same thing to me once."

At that moment, a distinctive, orange BuCUE-like mobile suit suddenly appeared, firing a dual beam cannon the Strike's way. Kira defended with his shield before snatching the Midas Messer from it and sending it flying at the new machine. The mobile suit dodged aside, but the BuCUE behind it was destroyed by the boomerang.

"Waltfeld, is that you?" asked Kira, dodging fire from the machine while returning fire with his shoulder-mounted railguns. The machine suddenly ignited its beam saber and raced towards the Strike. The Guardian, seeing this, suddenly turned and began firing on the orange-machine, but it swerved around the shots and returned fire, seemingly without diverting any attention from the Strike.

"_Scout, don't!_" said Jordan as the Guardian evaded the beams. "_This is Kira's fight. Leave it to him. Help Sarah and Commander La Flaga!_"

"Ugh," groaned Scout. "Alright… I understand." With that, she turned the Guardian back for the ZAFT ships.

"Thanks Jordan," said Kira as he continued the battle with Waltfeld's machine using one of his anti-ship swords.

"_You're welcome,_" came the reply.

In the Guardian, Scout smirked suddenly as an idea came to her.

"Hey, Ryu, you mind helping me with something for a moment?" she asked.

"_Huh?_"

Suddenly, the Guardian appeared in front of the _Lesseps_, weapons blazing at the group of enemy Gundams. They dodged to the side, but the Dragon X suddenly appeared from a different angle, and let loose repeatedly with its grenade launchers.

The explosions knocked the three machines off of the _Lesseps_.

"Darknal, you, Grimm and Ryu handle the BuCUEs," Scout said. "The Guardian's firepower will be more useful against the ships."

"_Agreed,_" said Darknal.

"_I'm running low on ammo for the rifle anyways,_" said Ryu, and Scout saw the Dragon X discard its Beam rifle, snatch up both of its swords, and leap off the deck of the _Lesseps_ to land atop a BuCUE that had been chasing a few resistance jeeps, cutting the quadrupedal machine apart.

The Skygrasper headed for the _Petrie_, opening up with its beam cannons, machine guns, and missiles. The ZuOOTs were all soon nothing more than smoldering wreckage, as smoke rose from holes in the warship's armor and where turrets had once been located.

A barrage of missiles suddenly flew from the crippled vessel up at Cagalli's Skygrasper. Fortunately, the powerful added verniers of the Aile Striker gave her just enough maneuverability and speed to avoid being hit, and the girl came around and fired the beam rifle at the offending launcher.

Meanwhile, the Guardian and Dragon were battling the BuCUEs.

"Ryu, I'm running low on ammo," said Scout.

"_That's fine, I'm running low myself, again_" said Ryu, and landing on the head of a BuCUE, crushing it, before stabbing his sword though the missile pod and into the machine's back.

"You love doing that, don't you?" asked Scout.

"_Hell ya!_" said Ryu. A BuCUE suddenly appeared behind him, and while he dodged one of the railgun rounds, the other blasted his second sword from the Dragon's left hand. As the BuCUE charged with its saber, Ryu sprung one of his machine's assault knives from the shoulder, and stabbed it into the BuCUE's neck, dragging and twisting the blade to decapitate the suit altogether. He then tore the sword in his machine's right hand free of the earlier impaled BuCUE, and sliced the second one in half.

Adam, meanwhile, crashed into the sand. He ducked the blue Gundam down as a BuCUE attempted to cut it with its beam saber, and shouldered the dog-like mobile suit backwards into the air. Quickly drawing one of his own beam sabers, Adam stabbed it into the stomach of the BuCUE, then pulled it upwards diagonally to his left, leaping back as the machine exploded.

An alarm sounded, alerting me to incoming missiles, and I spun around, Igelstellungs blazing, blocking the last few missiles with my shield. Sighting my assailant, I aimed the beam rifle and fired three times in rapid succession. While the BuCUE dodged the first pair, one round of the second pair pierced its missile pod, and the last two rounds tore straight through the machine's main body, destroying it. And I turned my attention back to the Duel and Shocker.

_Mountains_

A pair of mobile suits sat hidden in the mountains as they watched the ensuing battle "They'll get slaughtered." Cameron, the pilot of the blue-orange suit claimed as she moved to launch.

"_Just wait._" Cautioned Jake in a green-red suit "_They can do better, I know they can, if not, we still have this._" He reassured hefting a cannon like rifle. Cameron bit her lip but relented nonetheless "_They need to learn,_" Jake whispered "_They need to learn their limits and abilities, just like you did, just like I did._"

"Does it have to be this way?" Cameron asked softly.

"_Unfortunately,_" Jake confirmed with a grimace "_Our greatest abilities only awaken in the stress of life or death, it is unfortunate, but that is the way it is right now._"

Cameron sighed as she turned back to the battle her hands gripping tightly on the controls.

Elsewhere, Scout employed the tremendous firepower of her machine to full effect as the _Petrie_ spewed smoke from dozens of holes blasted in its armor. The ship's weapons, bridge, and ZuOOTs had all been annihilated by Scout's precision attacks, and she now turned her attention to the _Lesseps_ as Cagalli returned from finishing off the _Henry Carter_.

I swore as I narrowly avoided another swipe from the Duel, I was approaching my limits, my mind felt overloaded as I tried to track the progress of my allies while battling with the two in front of me, unfortunately in a minute of distraction of shooting a BuCUE about to crush a jeep gave the Shocker the moment he needed to cut off the beam rifle of the Katana "Fuck!" I yelled as I drew a katana, I moved desperately as I tried to fend off the two close combat model Mobile suits only to be easily over powered.

At that moment, I was scared. Of course, that's not the first time. I felt scared when my parents died, I felt scared when my Brother died, I felt scared when Sarah was almost captured, and killed, I felt scared whenever I fight a Aggressor squadron, but now, as I fought against these two Gundams, overpowering me, I feared that I could not see Sarah again, I feared that I would leave her, and leave her alone…

_No. _I thought. As a warm feeling swept through my body.

"NO, I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" I shouted as the vision of the Golden seed appeared, and it exploded in my mind in a blast of Silver light. And the Katana glowed again.

Suddenly calm I _saw _the Shocker moving behind me as my senses reached out feeling the presences of the pilots around me as I reacted instantly flipping backwards over the Shocker shocking Anthony as the Katana's swords flashed twice disarming the suit before turning to the Duel as Yzak charged in the saber flashing forward only for me to duck under the saber and sever the legs from underneath him, I then quickly distance myself from the pair as the Arc system faded away.

_Jake and Cameron_

"It begins." Jake whispered quietly "They are awakening."

Elsewhere

The Strike fired on the LaGOWE, but Waltfeld dodged, and Aisha's return fire skewered the Strike's rifle. Kira opened up with the 30mm gatling on his shield as he drew an anti-ship sword.

The battle had been long and grueling, and both machines were starting to run low on power. Kira, Waltfeld, and Aisha all knew that it would soon be over, one way or another.

"Please, stop this Commander Waltfeld!" pleaded Kira as he dodged a lunge from Waltfeld's LaGOWE and cut the turret free. "There's no reason to fight anymore!"

"_I told you kid,_" said Waltfeld. "_I'm not giving up… until one of us is destroyed!_"

He then charged forward, and Kira dodged again, this time cutting away one of the LaGOWE's wings before spinning around and firing his railguns and cannons, taking off one of the LaGOWE's legs.

"If you fight like that, it only results in meaningless death!" shouted Kira. As Waltfeld charged in once again, and the last of the Strike's combat power finally gave out, an amethyst seed burst behind Kira's violet eyes.

"What the hell?" I said as my head started to hurt. _What…this pain…is that kira? _I thought.

Kira discarded his shield and anti-ship sword, and ejected the entire IWSP, springing an assault knife. The Strike charged forward, and Kira stabbed the Armor Schneider into the LaGOWE's back, before the orange-machine's momentum sent his now-grey mobile suit toppling away.

Electricity surged around the LaGOWE as it collapsed to the ground, and the powerplant went critical, exploding as Andrew and Aisha met in a warm, final embrace.

In the Dragon X, Ryu saluted the Tiger, as did many of the surviving ZAFT soldiers who saw their commander's fall, but continued to fight.

In the Strike, Kira stared at the wreckage, tears in his eyes.

"It didn't… it didn't have to end like this!" he shouted.

Sarah began to panic slightly as she desperately evaded the combined fire of the Buster and Defender, unfortunately she could only dodge for so long. the Buster nailed her suit's left leg sending her tumbling to the ground '_No,_' she thought to herself '_This can't be it, I can't die here,_' Images flashed through her mind, her friends, her remaining family, John and Corrine's final moments, The moment's she shared with Jordan '_I will _NOT_ allow it to end HERE!_' a light blue seed floated through her mind before exploding causing her pupils to dilate.

_Ahh, there it is again! _I thought as the head ache returned, only this time, it was directed towards Sarah. _What the hell is going on?_

flipping her suit around Sarah landed on the one leg before boosting forward as she drew her beam sabers instead weaving through the missiles and beams with a renewed skill that amazed the two pilots as she closed in on the pair destroying their weapons before cutting the heads off and distanced herself from them before her suit collapsed from energy loss and the damage it sustained.

Mu's eyes widened as he saw the two pilots collapse and the nearby BuCUEs close in like hyenas to a corpse and moved to defend them only for the Ravage to block him as Kane tackled him in his suit in an attempt to tear Mu's suit to shreds only for Mu to shoot the Murasame's beam pistol at one of the arms joints close range severing it quickly before dodging another swipe from Kelsey. His eye widened as he saw the BuCUEs close in on Sarah suit '_No, not again._' He thought to himself.

A pair of BuCUEs leapt at the Slash only for a massive pale yellow almost gold beam to hit _both_ suits removing them from existence as all fighting froze in shock while a pair of new suits arrived, both of them hauntingly familiar to the crew of the Archangel "_This is Corrine Leese calling to all Archangel units and all members of the Desert Dawn!_" An extremely familiar voice called out as the Wolverine-like suit hovered over the Slash "_Fall back to the Archangel! We will finish this battle!_"

The entire battlefield was frozen before the fight restarted as the Wolverine-like suit grabbed the Slash handing it off to Mu as he passed by while the Demon-like suit escorted the Katana, who was now running on standard power after using the Arc system, and quickly flew back to the Archangel. Shorly after, the Guardian, Orca, Archer, Dragon X, Strike, and GINN followed.

_Corrine/Cameron_

Corrine sighed in relief as her friends made it safely to the Archangel before focusing on the remaining suits on the field as targeting recitals stared appearing on her 360 degree Pananormic cockpit as a pair of plasma cannons on her suits back unfolded and she raised her beam rifle and shield that had a gatling barrel attached up before rapidly firing with her weapons quickly destroying over half of the suits currently on the field before boosting forward drawing her ever present Katana and started slashing through the remaining suits in rapid succession and grabbed the Beam Boomerang attached to the shield and threw it cutting off the legs of a pair of BuCUEs while the remainder of the forces started to panic "Like shooting fish in a barrel." She mused.

_Jake/John_

John grinned as he leveled his suits oversized rifle at one of the destroyers flanking the _Lesseps_ and fired, while it wasn't as big as the last one it was still large enough to pierce through the destroyer obliterating it. John lost his smirk however when he dodged a materializing Shocker "_That is a very dangerous weapon you have there, John Cypher._" Anthony said "_It's best a weapon like that be destroyed._"

"I agree," John said simply "However there is a need for this weapon, and so long as there is a need I will use it."

"_I see._" Anthony responded as he readied himself while John placed the rifle on his back and drew out a bayoneted rifle.

The pair squared off for a minute before Anthony leapt forward clashing his saber against the bayonet while his shield rushed to the suit only to be blocked by John's Murasame unit while the two suits struggled. john broke the struggle with a kick to the Shocker's midsection sending the suit staggering back while John backed up and unfolded a pair of cannons on his shoulders and fired nearly catching the Shocker's head in the blast before snapping his rifle up and fired a burst of three shots in rapid succession surprising the opposing pilot as his units arm was caught in the beams destroying it and crippling the Shocker. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor Anthony went over to the legless Duel and with the help of a ZuOOT he started dragging it back to the _Lesseps _as they fired the retreat signal.

_Archangel_

The bridge crew sat in shock as they witnessed the two battles, the Wolverine-like suit sat there for a minute staring at the wreckage before joining the Demon-Like suit in boarding the Archangel "Allow them to board but have a security at the hanger." Murrue ordered as she headed to the door "Heliopolis students I can understand you wanting to make sure it is your friends, but let us make sure of it before you get your hopes up."

_Hanger_

"They look like the Wolverine and the Demon," Murdoch mused to the three pilots "But they've both been heavily upgraded."

Mu nodded as he stared at the suits in a mix of anger and hope as the top of the chests open up and two pilots came out wearing helmets, they seemed to confer with each other for a second before the descended to the ground and approached the pilots and Murrue who had just arrived, reaching up they started pulling off their helmets revealing a Corrine with crimson red streaks through her hair and a John with blond streaks through his "Yo." John said simply as he grinned "You all looked like you seen a ghost."


	16. Mecha Page 3

**Model Number**: GAT/ZGMF-X117  
**Code Name:** Demon Wing  
**Unit Type**: Prototype Close Combat Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Enhanced Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown, theoretically 2.5x more than before  
**Equipment and Design Features**: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; Pananormic Cockpit(The ones used in Zeta And ZZ Gundams), Mirage Colloid  
**Fixed Armament**: 2x "Igelstellungs" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun; 2x Heavy Beam Assault Cannons, mounted on shoulders, folded on back when not in use; ; 2x Heat Shotels, can be combined to create a double bladed sword, mounted on waist hand carried in use; 1x 15 Meter Anti-ship Heat Shotel, mounted on Back, hand carried in use; 'Murasame' Combo arm unit including heat blade and beam pistol; beam assault rifle with heat blade bayonet, mounted on lower back, hand carried in use; Buster Rifle, mounted on back, hand carried in use.  
**Pilot**: John Leese  
**Appearance**: Appearance wise, it resembles The Demon, but with a pair of wings like the Wing Gundam's, only looking more larger, and demonic.

Model number: GAT-X054A  
Code name: Werewolf  
Unit type: Prototype All-Purpose Mobile Suit  
Powerplant: **enhanced** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown, theoretically 2.5x more than before  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard-points for mounting Striker/Katana packs; flight pack, Pananormic Cockpit, Mirage Colloid  
Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 4 x "Armor Schneider" combat knife, stored in hip armor and shoulders, hand-carried in use; Combined Shield, featuring 1x beam gatling cannon, 1x beam boomerang, mounted on left arm; Type three Mushashi Katana, mounted on Left hip, hand carried in use; 2x Plasma Cannons, mounted on flight pack, extended over shoulders in use.  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** Type 71 Beam Rifle, 'Agni' Hyper-Impulse Cannon, 'Shwert Gewehr' 15.78 meter anti ship sword  
**Pilot: **Corrine Leese

**Notes**: The Upgraded Wolverine after it was nearly destroyed in battle, although it features many new weapons in its base form including a flight pack, Though due to many structural changes, it could no longer use the Mobile armor mode of the Wolverine. Hence it was renamed the "Werewolf" after the mythical beast that was half man, and half wolf.


	17. Phase 14: Terminal

_Orbit, 2 hours after Battle_

A single red-trimmed white mobile suit shifted though the mobile suit along with a pair of Kimera Salvager Pods, each unit was emblazoned with the symbol of the Junk Guild "Amazing!" The male pilot of the mobile suit literally squealed in excitement "Look at all this stuff, this is an amazing haul!"

"_Should we really be doing this Lowe?_" asked a female piloting one of the Kimeras "_I mean it only has been a couple of hours._"

"_Don't worry Kisato,_" the final pilot, a male, reassured "_This is also a rescue operation for any survivors._"

"_Liam's right,_" a female voice broke through from their mothership, the HOME "_Besides I'm picking a faint SOS signal right now, about a klick west from you current position._"

"Got it Professor," Lowe confirmed as he moved his mobile suit the Red Frame west and picked his way carefully through the wreckage until he came across something that made his eyes widen "Prof, you are not going to believe what I just found." He whispered in a soft voice as a pair of Mobile suits, both unerringly similar to his Red Frame, floated in front of them, one held the symbol of a sword flanked by a pair of wings while the second held the symbol of a demon about to take flight "Hell, even I'm having trouble believing it and I'm looking right at it!"

_Junk Guild Ship 'HOME'_, _Infirmary_

The Professor frowned as she looked over the two pilots they picked up from the battlefield both still in their pilot suits, they were familiar with one, the fabled 'Demon Lord of Endymion' having done a job for him in the past, the second one was an unknown though, they had heard whispers of her though, the 'Valkyrie of Heliopolis'. '_It's a good thing we found them when we did,_' she mused '_Any longer and they would of died from lack of air, still what are the chances of finding John like this again._'

Hearing a faint groan she was brought out of her musing as she saw the female pilot stir as her amethyst grey eyes fluttered open "Relax," The Professor said in a calming manner "You're safe."

"John?" The pilot whispered out in question.

"He is perfectly fine," The Professor reassured "It would take far more than what the two of you received to even dent that knucklehead's thick skull."

A ghost of a smile flashed across the pilots lips as she shifted her head slightly to John's form with concern in her eyes. The Professor softly moved to the young pilot's side and gently helped ease the girl into a sitting position before holding a bottle of water aiding the girl as she drank deeply "Thank you," she whispered gratefully "Where am I?"

"You're aboard the Junk Guild vessel HOME," The Professor explained "We found the two of you in the debris from the battle, can you tell me your name?"

"Corrine Leese." The pilot answered quietly "And the Wolverine?"

"Which unit was that?" The Professor asked curiously.

"Blue and Orange with hard points for mounting different weapons and packs, and a structure frame that allows it to transform into a BaCUE like mobile armor." Corrine explained as she slowly regained her strength "It has the symbol of a sword between two wings on the right shoulder."

The Professor frowned, they had picked up a grey suit like that, but a blue and Orange mobile suit, unless "Tell me, does the Wolverine shift colors?" She asked with a frown.

Corrine nodded "Phase Shift," she said her eyes drooping "Reliant on power source."

The Professor sighed as Corrine began to try and fight off the sleep that was consuming her "Don't worry, you suit is here as well," she said gently patting the girls shoulder "It was pretty badly damaged, but our mechanic will be able to repair it once you up and about."

Corrine smiled in relief "Thank goodness," she whispered as sleep began to win the struggle "It is my memento from John."

The Professor blinked as the girl slipped off to sleep thoroughly confused.

_Hanger_

Lowe stared up at the two mobile suits itching to get started on repairing them, but unfortunately neither of the two pilots where awake, and it was against Lowe's personal rules to repair _anything_ without the permission and overseeing of the owner "Hard to believe that John is back in the cockpit." Lowe muttered as he floated up to the suit that had the demon emblem on the shoulder, John's mark, so it must be his unit, Lowe poked his head in the cockpit "Wonder what kind of damage you took?" Lowe asked the suit as he took a seat and pulled down the keyboard and started accessing the systems, when the request for a password came up Lowe frowned in thought _'What was the password that he had used for his CGUE? Ah!_' Lowe type a word only for the words 'ACCESS DENIED.' To flash across the screen "He changed the passwords huh?" Lowe muttered "Figures, still I have access to the battle record at least." Lowe grinned as he settled himself in to watch the battles that the mobile suit had been through.

_Infirmary_

John groaned as he shifted slightly in his bed before dragging his eyes open "Good your awake." A familiar voice said calmly.

John's eyes flickered over to the speaker "Professor?" He questioned with his voice cracking.

"Yes it's me," the Professor reassured "And you companion Corrine is just fine, here drink." She ordered brining the straw to his mouth "The two of you suffered from Oxygen deprivation," The Professor explained "You're lucky we found you when we did, ant longer and you would have died."

"Yet another one I owe you." John responded slightly stronger "Eh Professor?"

The Professor chuckled "Considering we will have the chance to tinker with the EA's new mobile suits, I think we can call it even." The Professor said smiling.

John chuckled softly "Can you get in contact with Terminal?" He asked "I think I may need them and something they are holding for me."

"As soon as the two of you are fully recovered." The Professor answered poking John in the forehead "Best get some sleep."

"Thanks again Professor." John said smiling as his eyes drooped.

The Professor sighed as she shook her head as he fell back asleep "Knowing you you will repay it by saving the world." She muttered making John chuckle.

_Later, Bridge_

"They're recovering pretty well," The Professor commented as she and the crew of the HOME gathered on the bridge "They'll probably be up and about tomorrow."

"Cool," Lowe said almost salivating in anticipation of being able to tinker with the two machines in the hanger, he suddenly blinked and straightened himself "Also I think there is something you should see Professor, well two things," He said surprising everyone with his seriousness "First those two are now _technically_ married, Captain Halberton had married them shortly before the end of the battle, also there is this," He nodded to his AI Quantum Computer Eight who showed the schematics for a mobile suit "I think I know why he wants to contact Terminal, He's Planning on rebuilding the Demon from the ground up, but what worries me is this," Eight's screen switched to the schematics of a rifle "This rifle, if constructed, can equal that of the Positron Cannons on the Dragon X Ryu pilots."

The Crew stared at Eight's screen "You forget," The Professor admonished "This is John we're talking about, he wouldn't go on a killing spree with this thing unless his friends where in mortal danger."

"I know that!" Lowe said "The problem is if the EA or ZAFT get a hold of this technology!"

"That is why I'm going to Terminal for aid with it." John cut in as he entered the bridge with Corrine, they both were supporting each other to prevent any more damage "And I intend to make sure it is kept a secret as it is constructed."

Lowe grinned at John "I knew such a thing as lack of air couldn't keep you down!" He exclaimed happily.

"Bah breathing is highly overrated." John claimed with a small chuckled as he shook hands with the Junk Tech "Corrine these are the people that helped me leave the EA after Junius Seven, this insane guy is Lowe Gear, insane, but better than me at fixing, repairing and upgrading mobile suits, the quiet blond there is Kisato Yamabuki, she is the one who attempts to keep Lowe in line, next is Liam Garfield, he's their representative and finally we have the Professor, and no I don't know her real name, who does know your real name?"

"No one you would know." She retorted smirking before looking at them closely "I wasn't expecting to see the two of up and about until tomorrow."

Corrine shrugged "I've always healed fast," she explained "And do you really think you can keep _him_ in an infirmary?"

The Professor sighed "Fine," She relented "But the two of you _will_ be resting in the spare quarters, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." They coursed before following Liam to the spare quarters.

"Have a nice sleep." He said as he departed leaving the pair alone in the room.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as they curled up together on the bed.

"Relieved," Corrine admitted "That we actually _didn't_ die, did it really happen though?"

"What?" John asked for confirmation.

"Did we really get married?" She asked looking at him with a mix of fear and hope.

John blinked and realized that, yes, yes they did get married "We did," He confirmed slightly dazed "Are you alright with it?"

Corrine bite her lop slightly looking at him "I am," She confirmed "Are you?"

John's answer was to grin and pull her into a bruising kiss as he poured his emotions into her through it, something she happily returned as she fell back onto the bed, when they finally separated for air she looked up at his face longingly "Please, I want you," she pleaded "I want to stay with you, and to remain with you."

John looked back at her in concern "Are you sure?" He asked "'Cause I don't want to-"

He was cut off as Corrine pulled him down into a forceful kiss as she fumbled with the zipper for his suit "I'm sure John," She said as she pulled the zipper down and began sliding off his suit "I want this, I want _you_, besides," she added smirking at him "We're married now aren't we?" John smiled, and nodded as they undressed.

(**A/N: Sorry, but I'm not ready to boost this fanfic up to M-rating status yet. Once I get some more reviewers later, I might re-write this chapter but until then, DEAL WITH IT!)**

_Two days Later, Hanger_

John sighed as he looked over the Demon and Wolverine, they had repaired as much of the damage as they could with the materials at hand, like the wiring and inner frame damage, however they required a special type of metal for the Phase Shift armor to work properly to repair the Wolverine's cockpit and to replace the Demon's arm. Thankfully John was able to get in contact with his contact in Terminal and ordered the parts and equipment he needed, they were currently en route to one of the Terminal bases and should be arriving soon '_I hope he got the '_special_' item I asked for._' John thought to himself as he turned to the schematics for the upgrades he had planned for both suits, he would have preferred to strip the suits down and build them back up, but they were on a time constraint as they had received word that the Archangel had landed in Northern Africa, the territory of the Desert Tiger Andrew Waltfield.

He was particularly worried about Jordan. Before they left, John put a large burden on his shoulder as the new Flight captain. Though he knew he could do it, he couldn't help but be worried. And as for Kira, he was equally worried. He was just like Jordan, he too looked after his friends, and the "loss" of him and Corrine would weigh heavy on him, along with the rest of the Heliopolis students, and pilots.

Looking up he smiled at the sight of Corrine working on the Wolverine's Inner Frame as she made adjustments for the upgrade they will be undergoing today, they had grown even closer after their coupling two nights ago and Lowe had to bunk with Liam they were so loud apparently. He gave a small chuckle at the thought that had could have Corrine screaming to the high heavens when they got going "How are you doing?" He asked as he moved beside her.

"I will never again complain about the work you do again." She grunted out as she tried to loosen a stubborn bolt.

John chuckled as he placed his hands over top of hers and helped loosen the bolt, once that was done he pulled her away from the suit "I meant with everything that had happened." He corrected as they drifted across the hanger in each other's arms.

Corrine sighed lightly "I'm worried about the others," She admitted "If this guy could give _you_ a run for your money what chance do we rookies stand?"

John smiled softly at his wife "I told you six before, you are long past being rookies," He corrected "You guys have earned your wings, you guys _are_ strong in your own rights, besides, Mu' there, he'll keep an eye on them. And from some reports, I herd that two of my old squad mates are working for one of the local rebel groups, so they'll keep an eye on them too."

Corrine relented with a sigh as she melted into his chest enjoying the moment until Lowe entered "We arriving now guys!" He shouted waving his arm at the pair.

John sighed at the ruined moment and waved his arm in acknowledgement "C'mon, there is something I want to show you there." He said as he pulled her along to the Bridge.

"What is this place?" Corrine asked as they looked upon a Large Asteroid the size of ZAFTs Jachin Due Asteroid base.

"Terminal's headquarters, _New Platea,_" John explained looking at it with a distant expression "I haven't been here since this war has started."

Corrine looked at him oddly "Terminal as I explained is a self sufficient Mercenary Force," He lectured "Unlike groups like Serpents Tail who need the aid of Companies like Integrated Design Bureau to repair and construct new mobile suits Terminal can and has built their own mobile suits, Mu's Patriot is a part of the series actually. Terminal is more like a Mercenary Military, they have ranks and a command structure, most people start off as the typical grunt sectioned off into a squad under the command of a more experience pilot or engineer, next up are the Agents, they work in pairs mostly for small jobs but they have worked with others before for larger jobs, they are pretty much the 'aces' of Terminal, and finally we have the Commanders, they are the ones who lead the squads and receive the mission requests from the bigwigs and the benefactors."

"Who are they?" Corrine asked "The benefactors I mean."

John smirked slyly "I do know a couple," He admitted before grimacing "But I'm not allowed to say who, the fact is Terminal is the fourth major power in this war, not only do they have a sizable force, but they have some cutting edge tech not available to the Market yet, both the EA and ZAFT have tried a takeover at one point, but both fail miserably and had prices jacked up exuberantly because of it."

"Wow," Corrine whispered in amazement "So they're pretty much a mercenary version of ORB then."

John blinked "Yeah, essentially they are." He agreed amazed at the simplistic explanation of it.

"The Junk Guild has also maintained a good connection with Terminal as a collaborator," Lowe inputted from the controls "In addition to providing Security Contracts at reduced prices they also provide parts and equipment in return for help developing and constructing bases like _Divergence_ here."

"_Junk Guild ship this is _New Platea_ Control,_" The speaker crackled "_Please Identify yourselves._"

"This is Lowe Gear of the Junk Guild," Lowe responded "We are providing transport to two customers that already have an appointment with Capitan Commander Davenport."

There was a silence for a couple of seconds before Control came back on "_That has been confirmed,_" Control said "_Capitan Commander Davenport will be waiting for you in Hanger Three._"

"Thank you Control, safe flying." Lowe said before cutting the link.

"Davenport?" Kira asked "Isn't that?"

John nodded "Chopper's brother," he whispered softly "Thankfully he never blamed me for what happened, even if I wanted him to."

Corrine placed an arm around his shoulder as she hugged him making him smile and return the gesture as they entered the hanger.

_Hanger of _New Platea,

Capitan Commander Kale Davenport was a solidly built man around 30 with blond hair reaching his shoulders and steel grey eyes standing at an imposing 6'10", the imposing figure was put off by his cheery smile and loose uniform as he greeted John with a calm familiarity that John returned "John it's good to see you again!" Kale shouted as he engulfed John in a hug actually lifting the brunette off of his feet as he turned blue from lack of air.

"Kale! Air! Need!" John rasped out as he futilely tried to push the large man away.

When Kale finally released John he laughed merrily at the sight of John trying to catch his breath leaning wide eyed against a concerned Corrine "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized chuckling.

"No you are not," John accused glaring at the elder man "You do that every time we meet."

Kale laughed heavily before looking Corrine over "And who is this lovely ray sunshine?" He asked giving an exaggerated bow "No I know for certain you are not a sibling, no way such a beauty could be related to such a beast."

Corrine giggled "Corrine Leese," She said shaking his hand "I pilot the Wolverine."

Kale raised an eyebrow "Ah a pilot," He said with a sigh "Well if you're a wing mate of John's I am afraid," Corrine gulped as John rolled his eyes "That a Handshake will never do!" With that he pulled the startled Corrine into a massive, albeit gentler than John's, hug. Corrine was startled to say the least but hesitantly returned it "So how have you been John?" Kale asked once he put Corrine down and led them to a busy part of the hanger that had a pair of large containers.

John smiled as he walked beside Corrine and put an arm around her "Very well, Kale, very well." He answered honestly.

Kale blinked for a minute before suddenly laughing as he clapped John's back hard enough to make him stumble "Good for you John!" He shouted. John winced as he felt the mark on his back from the clap sting but nodded anyways.

"Well, if you ask me, it's about time." A new voice said. Kale, John, and Corrine turned to see a man walking over to them. He was 5'4', probobly around his 50's, with dark brown eyes, matching brown hair, and a slight smile on his face. Corrine eyed the man, for his shocking resebelence too…

Jordan.

"Well, well." John said, smiling back. "What do I owe this Honor, Alen?" Alen chuckled. "Just a coincidence, really." He said. "I'm just here to get my suit repaired like you two are, and I'm also working on a secret project here." John nodded. "Corrine, this is an old friend of mine." He said. "Alen Takeo." Corrine's eyes widened. "You mean he's-" she said.

"Yes." Alen said, some-what regreatfully. "I am Jordan's real father." For a few seconds, no one said anything. "How could you?" Corrine said, with a hint of anger in her eyes. "How could you just leave your _Sons _like that! Jordan's brother is dead, your _Wife _is dead, and now Jordan's got almost no one to lean on for support." Alen bit his lip. "I know that." He said. "And not a day goes by that I hate myself for what I did. But I really had no choice in the matter, really."

"How can you choose between family over anything else!" Corrine said, getting slightly more angry. "Like I said, I didn't have a choice." He said. "But that's something that I will explain to my son personally whenever I get the chance to see him again." Corrine, thought still not convinced, just shrugged it off. "You better." She muttered under her breath.

Looking up, John saw that one of the containers had a Massive Demon wing painted onto it "Is that it?" He asked looking at Kale who nodded "C'mon Corrine meet one of my oldest allies and the sword that defended me in my darkest hour," he said as the container opened revealing a Crimson red-and-Green CGUE heavily modified with weapons of all sorts.

"Whoa." Corrine whispered as she gazed at the mobile suit "So this is the suit that made you a legend?"

John nodded as he looked upon the suit fondly "Yeah, even though some parts of the suit are outdated, There are parts of it that will be transferred to the Demon." He explained. "It's like a piece of art, right there." Alen complimented. "Well, you guys, I have to get back to my work. I've still got a long way until my little project Is done so I best hop back to it." He gave them a nod, and walked away.

John then turned to the second crate "Where you able to get everything I asked for?" he asked.

Kale nodded "Just arrived actually," He explained "Just need to off load you suits and we can get started."

"Thanks Kale," John said gratefully "I have two other requests, one I need, if possible, some false Combat Agent Docs made up for myself and Corrine."

Kale looked at John seriously "You do realize that is a heavy request," He said "Even if you are already an Engineer Agent."

John nodded grimly while Corrine looked at him confused "You remember all of the Blueprints I worked on while I was Kato's assistant?" He asked and when she nodded he continued "That was my work as an Engineer Agent, they offered me a Combat Agent posting, but I was sick of fighting, and didn't have anything to fight for, so I asked them to hold onto my suit until I found my reason to fight again."

Corrine slowly nodded her understanding "I can do this for you John," Kale said putting away a cell phone he had pulled out to call someone "Our Benefactors have agreed to it, under the condition you after this war has ended take up the Combat Agent rank, maybe even Commander."

John sighed but nodded anyways "Could be worse I suppose," He said scratching the back of his head "The last thing I need is some marriage contracts drawn up," Kale blinked and looked between the two of them "Well we _thought _we were going to die, so, we asked Halberton to marry us with his Captaincy authority." Corrine said, smiling.

Kale blinked again before chuckling "No problem," he said "Is it going to be under Cypher?"

John shook his head and drew Corrine close to him "Leese actually." He corrected grinning like a fool.

Kale merely sighed and nodded "I'll get those and the Combat Agent docs to you before you leave," He promised "Now let's get those Mobile Suits unloaded."

The pair chuckled before moving off to the _HOME's_ hanger.

_Next Day, _New Platea_, Hanger_

John sighed as he left the Cockpit of the newly christened Demon Wing having just finished making revisions to the OS of the suit for the new upgrades. Looking over to Corrine he smiled at the sight of a simple gold band on her wedding finger, once again thanking Kale in his head for doing this for him "You ready?" He asked as he floated down to her.

Corrine looked up as she nodded, they where both wearing the Terminal uniform having decided to actually join the Company now instead of later, John had been surprised when Corrine had stepped forward with her own application for Combat Agent. John couldn't help but laugh at the time at their own determination to remain together "Yeah just finished up here now," Corrine said "So where are we heading?"

"I already contacted Andy," John explained as they moved to one of the side rooms to dye their hair "He gave us permission to land at his base."

Corrine sighed but nodded "I hope their alright." She whispered softly "And I hope they can forgive us for not contacting them."

John grimaced "I hope so too Corrine," He agreed "I hope so too."


	18. Phase 15: The Demons of Razgriz

_Archangel, Captain's office_

Mu sighed gustily as he lent back in his chair after hearing John and Corrine's story on what had happened after the battle in orbit "So you're saying you don't trust the EA, have joined Terminal and have been given a mission to aid us pretty much?" Mu summarized while he, Jordan, Sarah, Natarle, Murrue, John and Corrine sat in the office. John gave a nod of confirmation "Wow a lot has happened to you in such a short amount of time." Said Sarah.

John chuckled smiling at Corrine who sat beside him, both of them had changed out of their pilot suits into the Terminal uniforms "That wasn't the biggest piece of news." He admitted looking a bit guilty.

Jordan raised his eyebrow. "Wait..." he said "Are you two…" He looked at the pair, both of who raised their left hands showing a simple gold band on their ring finger. Jordan's mouth dropped open "Whaaaat?" Jordan deadpanned staring at them in shock along with everyone else.

Corrine giggled at their expressions "We had Halberton do it before the final charge," She explained "And had it made official at Terminal, we plan on having an actual ceremony once the war is over."

"You both watched Pirate of the Carabiean at worlds end, didn't you?" Jordan asked. To witch they both nodded. _Lucky bastards. _he thought afterwards.

A suddenly squeal from Sarah was Corrine's only warning before she was tackled by the excited brunette slammed into her hugging her "That is amazing for you Corrine!" She congratulated "Or should I say Mrs. Cypher now?"

John chucked as he helped pry the excitable teen off of Corrine "Actually I took up her last name instead." He explained "My family for the most part has always been known as soldiers and the such like, so I decided to let them fade into history."

They nodded their understanding "So what do we tell Command?" Natarle asked surprising everyone making her uncomfortable when they all stared at her "What?"

"Did she ask what the plan was to go _against_ regulations?" Asked Jordan disbelievingly.

"Yes I did!" Natarle shouted back "I just realized that there was more to life than following the rules."

Everyone blinked at her before John began chuckling, a chuckling that soon made its way into full blown laughter as he clutched at his sides trying to breath properly "That is too funny," John said "Yet another person I corrupted."

Mu groaned "Oh god," He sighed "What's next, the entire ZAFT fleet?"

"It would be nice if he did." Jordan mentioned.

John actually looked like he was complementing it when Corrine lightly smack the back of his head "It's simple," Corrine began "We have false Terminal Combat Identities supplied by Terminal itself, so instead of saying we are John and Corrine Lesse, we are Jake and Cameron Musaki, a married pair of Combat Agents."

Mu blinked "That's simple." He stated expecting something a bit more elaborate.

John shrugged "The beat plans are the simple ones." He quoted "So do you mind if we come back aboard captain?"

Murrue sighed "Do you even need to ask?" She retorted "Actually I don't think anyone has even gotten around to packing up your stuff."

Corrine smiled "Thanks captain," she said. "I still can't believe I didn't recognize you two back at that restaurant." Jordan said. "It was so OBVIOUS!" John chuckled. "I'll admit, you came close to figuring it out." He said. "It's amazing was some hair coloring can do."

Then Corrine sighed "I guess we need to talk to the others, they'll probably kill us."

"I still haven't decided how to punish the two of you yet." Sarah informed grinning at the pair as they left. "Let's just let e'm off with a warning this time, Sarah." I said, smiling as she smiled back.

Mu chuckled as the door closed, he looked like every muscle in his body loosened "I cannot tell you how glad I am that they are alive and well," He admitted as the other two officer nodded in agreement "This will really boost moral as well."

Murrue smirked a bit "They really do have that effect on people," She agreed "They're natural leaders."

"I hope they never decide to join ZAFT," Natarle added making the other two laugh "We'd be destroyed then."

_Outside the Archangel_

The quartet of pilots found their friends off in a small alcove in the rebel base where they had gathered waiting nervously, the Heliopolis Volunteers looked up as they entered and all sound in the room froze at the sight of John and Corrine who shuffled a bit nervously "Yo." John greeted raising his hand in greeting breaking the Trance everyone had fallen in as the group suddenly swarmed them with Mir tacking Corrine to the ground while Adam lightly slugged John while everyone else had gathered around them "We thought you died!" Mir said with a sob as she hugged Corrine who patted the girls back reassuringly.

"Sorry," Corrine apologized "We weren't able to get a hold of you guys, so we couldn't tell you that we where alright."

"I'm just glad you guys are alive." Sai breathed smiling at the pair who returned it.

"Birdie!" Was heard as Birdie swooped into the room landing on Corrine's shoulder and hopped there for a second before poking her lightly in the ear.

Corrine giggled at the little mechanical bird's actions "I missed you too Birdie." She whispered petting the mechanical bird on the head. "We all missed you." Kira said, fighting off the urge to cry.

"It's like I said before, it take a lot more than one Zaft fleet to kill the Demon lord." Ryu said as he, and Grimm walked up to them. John smiled. "Ryu!" he said. "Grimm! Its great to see you guys!" Ryu chuckled. "It's great to see you too Captain!" Grimm said, then John shook his head, at that moment Jordan and Sarah walked up to the group. "Remember, as far as the alliance is concerned, Me and Corrine are still M.I.A." he said. "So I'm not the Captain of the mobile suit's here."

"Then who is?" Jordan asked. "You're the most capable out of all of us." John smiled, as did Corrine.

"Don't you remember Jordan?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure your flight captain now." Jordan's eyes widened. "B-but John-" he stuttered, but he stopped him. "Don't, kid." He said. "You know as well as I do you've got a damn good head on your shoulders. As do all of you. Like I said before, I know you can do this."

Then he smiled again, as an idea came to mind. "Come to think of it," he said. "I think it's time to revive Wardog Squadron." Now Ryu and Grimm's eyes widened, and Ryu grinned. "You mean…" Ryu said. "Yes." John said, facing Jordan.

"Jordan, as of this moment, you are now the Flight captain of not just all of the mobile suits of the Archangel, but the Captain of Wardog Squadron."

Right then, Jordan was almost speechless, and almost choaking on his own words in shock. "I know your ready for this." John said again. "I wouldn't do this If I didn't think so."

He then turned to face Ryu and Grimm. "Guys, can I count on you to help him out?" he asked. Ryu grinned, and nodded. "Do you even need to ask?" he said. "We'll keep him in line. Don't you worry."

Grimm nodded. "So I guess we're staying on the Archangel?" he asked Ryu, to which he nodded. "I think that was obvious from the beginning, Grimm." He said. Then the two stepped forward, and gave Jordan a Salute. "Ryu Hisanaga, and Hans Grimm of Wardog Squadron, Reporting, Sir." At that point, John could only imagine the Storm of thoughts running thought Jordan's mind right then.

He knew how much Jordan looked up to Wardog Squadron. And how much he appresheated what they did to try and save Junius 7 and his brother, so it was obvious his reaction would be…shocking.

"…At ease." He said finally, as Grimm and Ryu eased up, and Ryu smiled. "Welcome to Wardog kid." He said.

Off to the side Cagalli watched the proceedings slightly interesting and suddenly recognized the pair from _Heliopolis_ "I thought they had died?" Cagalli whispered to Kisaka who frowned.

"They weren't able to confirm it," He whispered back "It could be they survived but were unable to get into contact with them."

"It's possible," Cagalli conceded "But then how did they get the mobile suits repaired and upgraded?"

Kisaka shrugged as they continued to watch the group.

_Later_

"To us, The Desert Dawn!" Sahib shouted raising his cup to Murrue, Mu and Natarle as the crew of the Archangel celebrated alongside of the Desert Dawn.

"To the future we have regained." Murrue added raising hers.

"And to regained allies and friends." Mu said grinning as they clinked their cups together and took a swig causing Natarle to choke at the strength of the whisky "But, things are still going to be difficult for you guys," Mu pointed out "Even if the Tiger is gone ZAFT is still here."

Sahib nodded "I know," he sighed before looking at Mu with a determined look "But we will fight, and we will keep on fighting."

_Outside_

John sighed in contentment as he stretched "Ah nothing like the desert night." He said as he placed an arm around Corrine who smiled and curled up beside him as they, Darknal, Adam, Scout, Kira, Ryu, Grimm, Jordan and Sarah had gathered around a fire to enjoy a the festive air.

Corrine giggled "You like nighttime anywhere." She teased making him chuckle.

"Ah I'm so jealous!" Sarah moaned watching the two "Who would've thought Corrine would be the first to get married out of all of us! And to John no less!"

"Give it some time, Sarah." Jordan said, as he placed an arm around Sarah. "We could be next." Sarah smiled and curled up next to him.

"It's surprising isn't it?" Adam agreed "I thought it would be Sai and Flay."

John frowned as he caught the sad look that briefly crossed Adam' face "Hey Adam," He said as he untangled himself from Corrine "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Adam blinked and nodded as he followed John to a small alcove "What is it John?" He asked curiously.

"You need to tell her how you feel." John said straight out making Adam flinch.

"I can't," He denied "She is already engaged to someone, it would be against my principals to do so."

John sighed as he lent back against a rock "Believe me Adam, if you do not tell her how you feel you will regret it for the rest of your life." He stated sagely as he looked out over the desert "Trust me on that."

"I know it's just..." Adam trailed off looking over the campsite.

"You're afraid of being rejected," John stated bluntly "You're afraid of rejection, you're afraid of trusting, you're afraid of being the 'bad' guy."

Adam gulped as John laid it all out in front of him "It's painful not knowing isn't it?" John asked looking at Adam "Would it be more painful to not know and never see her again, or to know and be rejected? Just look at Jordan and Sarah, both of them loved each other, but neither knew that one loved the other. And as luck would have it, Sarah asked, and Jordan confirmed it. And look at where there at."

Adam blinked as he thought it over and suddenly straightened while John smirked "You're right, I can't live my life in fear of the unknown," He said "I have to just take the chance and follow through with it."

"Go get them." John said smirking as Adam moved off to find Flay while John moved back to the fire where Corrine was sitting "Where's Scout?"

"She went to take some food to the former pilot of the Inferno." Corrine said as she snuggled back up against John. "Rusty, I believe his name is. Giving Adam a pep talk?"

John nodded "Yeah," He confirmed "I normally would feel guilty but neither Flay nor Sai are happy with the arrangements."

Corrine giggled as she lightly closed her eyes "True," she agreed resting her head on his shoulder "Let's just hope they can handle it like adults."

John nodded as he pulled Corrine closer and looked over the desert as he heard the soft whispers of names as the locals did the funeral rights for the casualties.

_Archangel Hanger_

Flay walked up to Sai as he chatted with one of the crew members of the Archangel "Hey Sai?" Flay said catching the blonde's attention "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Flay," Sai agreed as they moved to a more secluded area "What is it?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about our engagement..." She started slightly hesitant "Umm, I wanted to break it off."

Sai blinked in surprise "Why?" He asked confused "Is it something I did? Or didn't do?"

Flay shook her head in denial "No," She reassured with smile "I'm sure you'll make a girl happy someday, it's just, I never wanted this engagement in the first place, then there is the fact that we both changed so much since all of this began."

"I understand Flay," Sai reassured with a smile "Will you accept my hand in friendship then?"

Flay smiled and rolled her eyes "Does that even need an answer?" She asked hugging her now former fiancé.

Sai laughed "So do you mind if I ask who it is you like?" He said grinning already having an idea as he spotted Adam approaching them and subtly motioned for him to be quiet.

Flay blushed lightly "Well, I'm not certain if he'll respond well because of how I treated him beforehand." She said hesitantly.

"Adam?" Sai asked for confirmation "So you like Adam than?"

Flay nodded "I guess it started ever since Artemis," she explained as she sat down on one of the crates filling the Hanger "Ever since he pulled me into the cockpit of the Orca, actually nearly getting shot because of it, then seeing how intense that mobile suit fighting could be."

Sai nodded having witnessed it from the bridge and personally wishing to never have to enter a mobile suit to fight if he could help it "Have you told him yet?" Sai asked curiously.

"Not yet no," Flay denied shaking her head "I wanted to talk to you first, that way we can avoid unpleasantness."

Sai smiled lightly "Thank you Flay," He said gratefully "You really _have_ changed, for the better."

Flay smiled at the blond as he walked off to continue his duties for the night and remained where she was looking up at the Orca "Do you…really feel that way about me?" A voice asked shocking Flay as she turned to see Adam standing there.

"H-how long have you been there?" Flay asked surprised.

"Since Sai asked you who you really liked." Adam admitted with a sheepish smile "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Flay blushed lightly "So you heard what I said then?" She asked to which Adam nodded "Yes that is how I feel, I don't know if it's love or something else, but I want to see if it is."

"You know Flay, when I first met you my first thought was that you were a spoilt bitch who bitches and whines about how much life is unfair when you don't get things your way," Adam said making Flay lower her head in shame "But ever since we came aboard the _Archangel_ I have been seeing another side to you, a side quite frankly makes you seem beautiful," Flay's head snapped up to see Adam blushing lightly "And, like you I don't know if this is love or admiration I feel, but I want to give it a try," Adam took a deep breath "So Flay, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Flay smiled "Yes." She said simply as she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him down into a tender kiss.

_Brig_

"Hey Rusty." Scout greeted as she entered the brig with a tray of food "How's it going?"

Rusty shrugged as he stood up from his bed "Not too bad I suppose." he mused "Especially now that you're here. How are things going for you?"

Scout smirked at the brunette "Very well," She admitted "You remember John and Corrine who I told you about?"

"The pilots of the Demon and Wolverine?" Rusty asked in confirmation "Didn't they stay behind with Halberton's fleet?"

Scout nodded "I just found out they survived," she said tearing slightly "I never felt so relieved when I saw their faces, I felt so happy to see they were alive and well."

Rusty smiled lightly at his friend "I'm glad your friends survived," he said honestly "So do you know what happened with them?"

Scout smiled and began to tell Rusty about what had happened while Rusty ate his dinner.

_PLANTs_

Athrun sighed as he entered his dorm room glancing briefly at the pictures on the wall and the Haro unit he was constructing for Lacus, the task group had been forced to return after finding the _Sliverwind_, Lacus' personal transport, near the remains of Junius Seven only to find no trace of Lacus anywhere. Collapsing onto his bed he buried his head into his pillow feeling numb all over, while they were engaged he didn't love Lacus like a lover or fiancé but more of a sibling than anything, even still he was afraid of what would happen if the EA caught her, or even worse Blue Cosmos. A beeping at his consol notified him of a phone call, pulling himself off of his bed and answered the call "Athrun here." He answered.

"_Athrun, this is Crueset,_" His commander said "_Listen we have received word from the ORB government, they have Lacus Clyne._"

Athrun's eyes widened "What!" He asked "That have Lacus, what the hell happened?"

"_Apparently we owe one to the Legged Ship,_" Rau responded slightly bitter "_They had found Miss Clyne's life pod and had taken her aboard, Miss Clyne states that she owes her well being to the pilots of the mobile suit pilots and everyone else aboard that ship, needless to say we're keeping this quiet._"

"Is she on her way back?" Athrun asked.

"_No, she has decided to remain in ORB for awhile and do some sightseeing,_" Rau answered "_Chairmen Clyne has already sent her personal bodyguard to protect her._"

"What is it?" Athrun asked hearing his superiors hesitancy as Eric entered the room.

"_Word is that the Demon and Wolverine saved the Legged Ship._" Rau stated "_Although we are uncertain as to who the pilots are right now._"

Eric, who joined the conversation, nearly dropped the phone in shock "But I thought they had been left for dead!" He said his eyes wide.

"_So did I,_" Rau agreed "_Then again the Demon lord has always proved to be a tenacious one, you'll be heading groundside with Nicol, Matthew, Eric, and Kane Athrun, we _need_ to sink that ship, although personally I would like to capture it, but at this point that would be impossible._"

"Understood sir," Athrun responded looking at a picture of him and Kira when they were younger "When do we leave?"

Desert Dawn HQ

"But you have to take me with you!" said Cagalli. "You people don't have any idea what's going on down here. And I'm better at solving supply problems than any of your crew."

"However…" started Murrue.

"Of course, I can't say I'll come with you to Alaska," said Cagalli. "And there's no way I'll sign up for the Earth Forces. But you need my help."

"What do you mean 'your help'?" asked Mu.

"I can… um… uh…" sputtered Cagalli. "I can help in lots of ways!"

"Oh? And just how does an overemotional little girl think she's going to help them out?" asked Ryu.

"You're gonna help us, like a goddess?" added Mu. Cagalli held back a growl.

"Whatever the case may be, I'm going with you aboard the _Archangel_," said Cagalli. "I've already decided." With that, Cagalli turned around and stormed off.

"Man, what a stubborn, spoiled, overemotional, hot-headed, little girl," said Ryu, sipping coffee. "I pity the fool that falls in love with her." (A/N: **EPIC FORSHADOWING**)

"Hmmm," murmured Murrue in agreement before turning to Ryu. "While we're on the subject of people going with us, I was wondering if you'd come along as well."

Ryu chuckled. "I've already desided." He said. "Me and Grimm will be staying with the ship, free of charge as long as _you _pay for the food." Mu chuckled. "That shouldn't be a problem," he said.

_Archangel_

The majestic ship soared though the final set of mountains and landed gracefully in the waters of the Indian Ocean much to the crew pleasure as Murrue gave them permission to use the deck on their breaks. "This could be troubling if we run across a ZAFT patrol out here in the ocean." Mu commented as he, Murrue, Natarle, John, and Kisaka stood in the bridge reviewing the tactical map "The _Archangel_ wasn't designed for Ocean warfare."

"The Indian Ocean would be the least protected however as ZAFT is planning an expansion campaign," Kisaka commented "We could go through the center of it, that would be the best."

"The rest is up to luck," John mused "Besides, even if we are caught we are not totally defenseless under water, The Demon Wing's Heat Shotels work just as well under water as in Space. Along with the Dragon-X's own heat Shotel's. And don't forget the Strike and Katana's Aquatic Strike packs. And the Orca is a major in Aquatic warfare after all."

"That's a relief to hear," Murrue breathed "How is Kira doing with the Sonar we picked up from the captured ZAFT base?"

"He's working on it now," John explained "Should be finished soon though, he only needs to do some minor calibrations to allow our two systems to be compatible."

"Good, at least we'll have a warning in place." Murrue sighed.

"Anyway I'm off to check on their progress on the Katana, it took something of a beating in the last battle, later." John said yawning as he left the bridge and headed to the Hanger.

_Mess Hall_

As I walked into the mess hall, I noticed Ryu was sitting in one of the chairs, a red book in his hands. "Sup, Ryu." I said walking over to him. "Wacha reading?" Ryu looked up. "Oh, hey Jordan." He said. "It's just an old book of a friend's."

"Mind if I see it?" I asked. He nodded and let me see it. "A blue dove for the princess?" I asked as I read the title.

"It…was a friend of mine's favorite book." He said. "I've been holding onto it for her." I raised an eyebrow at this, and I opened to book looking though the pages.

"Who was it?" I asked. "Hu?" He replied. "Who was the person this use to belong to?" I asked. Ryu bit his lip. "Her name was Kei Nagase." He confirmed. "She…was a member of Wardog Squadron early in the war." I nodded, and started looking at the pages, and I noticed that many of the pages had their word's worn away.

"She use to love that book as a little girl." He said. "And when she finally found a new copy, all of the words inside of it were worn away. So she spent almost every waking hour trying to remember every phrase of the book."

I nodded, and I turned the page from a picture of a princess, to another picture that grabbed my attention. "What's that?" I asked, pointing it out. Ryu looked at what I was pointing at. It was a figure, wearing a black cape-like armor, with white skin, and a knight-like helmet on its head. "Razgriz." Ryu confirmed. "Wait, Razgriz as in the Demon of Razgriz?" I asked, interested.

"You know the story?" Ryu asked. I nodded. "I know alittle about that famous Legend too." I said. "When History witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself. First, as a Dark Demon. As a demon, it uses it's power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However, after a Period of slumber, the Razgriz Returns."

I smiled. "My brother told me about that story when I was younger. I didn't know where it came from though."

I looked back at the figure in the book. "I guess this is where it originated." Ryu nodded. "So where is this Nagase now?" I asked. Ryu took a deep breath. "Dead." He said. "We could never find her body, though…" he trailed off after that. "I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stop." Ryu said, smirking. "First off, you didn't know, and second thing is the first rule about Wardog, We _hate _pitty." I smiled. "That's another thing we have in common." I said, to witch we both lauphed.

Upon his arrival John saw the Katana braced to the ground with various panels and such pulled back revealing the wiring underneath as various tech crews worked on it "How's the Katana coming along Louise?" John asked walking up beside her.

"Pretty well," Louise said. "Externally, it's fine with the exception of some dents, scratches, and burns. But it's internal structuring got pretty banged up. So we have some work we have to do before it can sortie out again. As for the others, their machines are pretty ok as well, we even put in those new battery packs of yours. Although I am curious about the battery pack, there is something to it, it holds no importance, but cannot run without it, What is it for?"

John sighed "It's a key," he explained "A key to a gift given to me by an old friend, I just hope we'll never need it."

Louise blinked at his response "And that means what exactly?" She asked making John chuckle.

"Let's just say it has the possibility of unlocking the suits full potential," John clarified

Johanna nodded in agreement "So what are your plans for once this war is over?" She asked curiously.

John scratched his nose as he looked up to the roof "Well me and Corrine will be having a proper marriage ceremony," He explained "Then we'd be working for Terminal for awhile, that was the price for the upgrades and False Docs, After that we'll probably settle down in ORB."

Louise chuckled "Good luck with that." She said "It's amazing that the two of you married so young though."

John sighed and nodded "I know," He agreed "War has a tendency to creating situations like that, but I'd rather do it with no one else, I honestly love Corrine deeply, and hell will have no fury if Corrine gets hurt."

Johanna chuckled "I heard that Jordan has a similer thing with Sarah." She said. "He'll go to any lengths to save her. And I can't blame him or you. I think we _all_ lost enough from this dammed war."

Rear Upper Deck

Kira sighed, thoughts running back to his conversations and battles with Waltfeld. He hadn't meant to kill Waltfeld or Aisha. It had been an accident. He wasn't going to let Waltfeld kill him, but he'd hardly planned for the Armor Schneider to pierce the powerplant. His target had been the neck. If he could've just severed the head of the machine…

But that wasn't how it had happened, and Kira couldn't do a thing to change it now. He hated all this killing.

Thoughts of Waltfeld, of killing an enemy who he knew personally, soon turned his thoughts to Athrun. If killing Waltfeld had been like this, what would it be like if Kira eventually killed Athrun, or vice versa?

Kira sighed again, standing up and leaning against the rail of the upper rear deck. Though, he was overjoyed that Corrine and John were alive, he felt that something's changed about them. But then again, he could say the same about the others.

In a way, he envied Jordan. While it was true that the Brunette had been witness to the death of her parents at the hands of the Shadow Scythe's pilot, unlike Kira, or any of the others, there had never been any friendship between him and the enemies he faced.

"Hey Kira," called Cagalli as she stepped out onto the deck behind him, causing Kira to look over his shoulder at her. "I see you came out for a little fresh air too."

Kira sighed as he straightened up, ready to leave. He really didn't want to talk to Cagalli about this. Jordan was probably the only one he could really talk to about it.

"Kira, have you been crying?" asked Cagalli curiously as she stepped up next to him. Kira turned to leave, ignoring her question, but she reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait." Kira paused for a moment to look back at her, frowning. Cagalli looked away almost guiltily, letting go of him, and he again started to walk away when she suddenly ran over to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"It's alright," she said softly. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. Don't worry, it'll be just fine."

At that instant, the door opened, and the two glanced over to see Adam standing there, staring at them in surprise.

"I… er… I…. sorry," he said, stumbling through his words. "Didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll be going now." He started turning to walk away.

Cagalli pushed Kira back, and Adam saw that both were blushing. "It's not like that at all!" said Cagalli. "Kira looked upset and I was just…"

"I don't want to know," said Adam as he walked through the door. "And I'm not gonna say anything."

_Vosgulov_-class Submarine _Varnass_

"_I was quite shocked to learn about Commander Waltfeld's death,_" said the recording of Rau Le Creuset on the monitor. "_I feel partly responsible, as I should've never allowed the legged ship to land on Earth. His death is a tremendous loss._"

Marco Morassim, holding a mug of coffee as he approached his bed, which the monitor sat next too, scoffed slightly, not believing Le Creuset's words for an instant.

"_In a short time, I shall arrive on Earth for Operation Spitbreak,_" continued the recording. "_The legged ship and its crew are formidable adversaries, so I trust that I will be able to count on your capable assistance when the time comes, Commander Morassim._"

Anything else that might've been said was cut off as Morassim slammed his fist down on the shut off switch.

"That punk Le Creuset," he said spitefully. "That man's got some serious nerve, sending me a condescending message like that. But… it really doesn't matter. I'll go along with his plan. But I'll be the one who fells this so-called 'legged ship'." He then activated his Radio. "Do we have word from the _Hrimfaxi_?" he asked. "_Yes sir._" Came the reply. _"They will be in firing position in a few minutes. But they only have one missile, so it's not going to be enough to sink the ship. We're gonna need the GOOhN's and DINN's after all." Damn _Marco thought. _That makes things difficult._"Prepare a Supply ship for them once they fire there payload." He said. "When we give the order, the'll open up. We're gonna show them the real power of the Razgriz."

The _Archangel_

"You know, you're a pretty strange guy," said Cagalli, sitting by the deck door as Kira leaned against the rail. "Just like the other day for example, when you totally freaked out and then slapped me."

"Oh… sorry," said Kira, though, as he recalled, he'd simply lost all patience with the angry tomboy.

"Well… it's… not that I'm really mad," said Cagalli. "But I wonder sometimes why on earth you're a Coordinator in the first place."

"What?" questioned Kira.

"Oh… that didn't come out right," said Cagalli, sounding apologetic. "I mean… why are you fighting for the Earth Forces if you're a Coordinator?"

"You probably think that's strange," said Kira, taking a few steps away from the rail towards her before looking up at the sky. "I get that a lot." His thoughts turned, if only briefly, to everything Athrun, Garcia, and Waltfeld had said to him about being a Coordinator fighting for Naturals.

"Whether or not people think you're strange isn't the point," said Cagalli as Kira sat down next to her. "We're at war because Coordinators and Naturals are determined to exterminate each other no matter what the cost. I mean, don't you have strong feelings about that?"

"What about you?" replied Kira softly.

"My feelings towards someone have nothing to do with their being Coordinator or Natural," she said.

"Same here," said Kira evenly.

"But I also think that when somebody attacks you in a war, you have no choice but to fight back," continued Cagalli.

"It's easy to believe that," said Kira. They were quiet for a moment before Kira spoke again. "You know, there's no difference between Coordinators… and everyone else."

"But you guys can do so much more stuff than we can," said Cagalli. "You're talented in all these different ways, from birth."

"Only if we sharpen our skills by practicings, studying, and training properly," said Kira. "Like Naturals, we're born with potential. We're not gifted just because we're Coordinators."

"Hmm… well then, I guess you are the same," said Cagalli.

"It is true that we don't catch deadly diseases," said Kira. "And that we had our genes altered before we were born to enhance our physical and mental abilities. But I thought everyone aspired to that. Even Naturals. That's why we exist."

"Yeah, you're right," said Cagalli.

"So, why the war?" asked Kira.

"I… I don't know," said Cagalli honestly.

"Nothing is ever simple," said Kira softly. "If there's one thing I've learned in all this, then that's it."

The two were silent for a few minutes, but the quiet was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the alarm.

_Archangel Bridge_

"Contacts on radar!" Dalida announced from his communications "Their too fast to be civilian."

"Go to Level Two battle stations!" Murrue ordered "Anything on Sonar?"

Romeo frowned as he concentrated on the sounds "We have two incoming objects their moving pretty fast, wait torpedo launch!"

"Ascend!" Murrue shouted "Move to Level One battle stations, all mobile suits launch!"

The Hangar

The hangar deck was a flood of activity as the mechanics rushed to get the mobile suits and Skygraspers prepped for launch. While Kira headed to get his pilot suit, Cagalli entered the hangar and approached the second Skygrasper.

"Hold it right there!" said Louise, blocking her path. "This one's still not ready for launch! Maintenance isn't complete because of the work on the GINN."

"Ugh, damn it!" said Cagalli.

"Just sit back and wait while we get this one fixed," said Louise.

"_So, do we know what we're up against?_" asked adam as the Blaze Inferno and Guardian were loaded onto the catapults.

"_A squadron of ten DINNs,_" said Mir.

"_DINNs?_" asked Adam.

"Light, high-speed atmospheric combat suits," I said, who had studied the intelligence and data they we on our enemies extensively. "Oriented towards long-range combat, in order to take on bases, ships, and fighters."

I type quickly as I brought the Katana online as it was moved to the catapult "Sarah, Scout, Darknal, Ryu, Corrine, and Mu, you provide aerial support for the Archangel!" I ordered "I'll take the Katana, along with John, Adam and Kira underwater and engage the enemy GOOhNs!"

"_Will you be alright just the four of you?_" Mu asked in concern.

"We'll be fine, with the Demon Wing's melee weapons being Heat Shotels it'll operate better in the water," I explained. "Me and Kira will equip Aqua packs, and Adam's suit is a Major in aquatic warfare so it'll be an even playing field. Just Keep the Archangel covered, guys."

"_What I tell ya, kid._" John chimmed in. _"I told you you'd be one hell of a commander."_

I, along with the other pilots laughed as we completed our preparation "John Leese, Demon Wing Gundam, Taking To the skies!"

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, Let's do it!"

"Mu la Flaga, Blaze Inferno Gundam, Heading out!"

"Sarah Lenix, Slash Gundam, Launching!"

"Scout Lenix, Guardian Gundam, Taking Off"

"Darknal, Archer Gundam, I'll snipe e'm!"

"Ryu Hisanaga, Dragon-X Gundam, Firing it up!"

"Adam Parker, Orca Gundam, Diving!"

"Corrine Leese, Werewolf Gundam, Moving out!"

"Jordan Takeo, Katana Gundam, Lets rock and roll!"

As soon as the Demon Wing cleared the Ramp John cut the thrusters and fell into the ocean "Enemies confirmed as GOOhNs." John informed as the Demon Wing drew out its heat shotels and moved to engage the nimble ZAFT mobile suits "Let's go!" Soon the Strike, Katana, and Orca joined him. "This will be fun!" Adam said.

_Corrine_

Outside, the DINNs were already upon the _Archangel_, their assault rifles blazing. The _Archangel_'s Igelstellungs and missiles returned fire, but the DINNs nimbly dodged the incoming fire.

Under the water, a squad of ten GOOhNs fired a barrage of torpedoes at the _Archangel_. The crew responded by pulling the ship into the air, avoiding the torpedoes. But the GOOhNs would have none of it, and began firing on the ship with their dart rifles, Phonon Masers, and torpedoes.

"_Split and take your targets!_" Mu ordered as his Blaze Inferno darted forward extending its Murasame Heat blade and attempted to bisect the suit only for it to slide out of the way and fire point black with its assault rifle with the bullets doing no damage.

"Move Commander!" Corrine shouted as her gatling gun warmed up and began firing just as Mu got out of the way the rapid firing beams shredding the DINN to shreds before boosting back out of the way of a DINN attempting to tackle her and fired a shot from her Beam Rifle piercing the cockpit of the DINN destroying it.

"_Not bad Kid!_" Mu commended as he fired his Agni cannon at a DINN attempting to shoot the _Archangel_ "_You definitely have gotten better!_"

Corrine smirked "Of course," She agreed "With an insane boyfriend like mine I have to be good."

"_You do realize I can hear you right?_" John asked cutting into the conversation.

"Yup!" Corrine chirped grabbing her beam boomerang and hurled it at an oncoming DINN dividing it in two before catching and returning it to her shield "Just making sure you know!"

She could hear John sigh and saw an explosion erupt from the water as one of the GOOhNs were destroyed.

Not terribly concerned for Jordan's safety—it'd take a lot more than a few GOOhNs to bring him down—Kira focused on his own enemies. The GOOhNs rushed forward, intent on tackling him. However, while the GOOhNs were fast in the water, they were also bulky, and not particularly agile. And while the Strike was a space model mobile suit, armed as it was with the Aqua Striker, Kira's machine was more agile than the GOOhNs. He pulled down beneath it and grabbed hold of the GOOhN as it swam past him, pushing the Aqua Strike's shotgun against the GOOhN's chest. The shotgun was intended for attacking aerial targets from the surface, and was virtually useless underwater, but at point-blank range, it would be all too effective against the amphibious mobile suit Kira aimed at now.

He pulled the trigger twice in rapid succession, then pushed away and fired one last time before the GOOhN's momentum pulled it away and the machine exploded. Kira then pulled his heat swords and dodged away from the remaining GOOhN's torpedoes, retaliating with his own torpedoes.

Elsewhere, I was having a little more difficulty than Kira. While the Katana was more versatile than any individual Striker pack, and the added Aqua Katana pack made it more bearable, it was still a space-ground model built for close-combat, and I now faced a very bad situation, fighting for the first time in the environment in which my machine was weakest, against a pair of machines built for this environment, with pilots who no doubt knew what they were doing.

Or so I would've thought. However, I was quick to discover, just as Kira, John, and Adam already had, that these pilots had something in common with those of the Waltfeld Team: namely, they were so used to fighting enemies in conventional machines such as fighters, tanks, and attack submarines that they had no idea how to fight a mobile suit. Or perhaps they just assumed that no Natural could ever use a mobile suit effectively, and were under the impression that the _Archangel_ pilots were all Naturals.

A weakness that _can _be exploited.

The two enemy machines were quick to use their speed to tackle my in quick succession. They tried to do so again, this time with one unleashing a barrage of torpedoes at me, but I was ready for it, spinning the Katana about and firing my own Torpedo's and Igelstellungs.

As soon as the first machine was in range, I struck, the Katana blade cleaving the passing GOOhN in two without effort. _Ok, its getting easier. _I thought as I continued.

In the skies above, the DINNs were struggling against the power of the Archer, Guardian, Blaze, Dragon, Slash, and _Archangel_. One DINN flew recklessly close to the warship and fired on it. The damage was negligible, though, and the _Archangel_ returned fire with a barrage of missiles. The DINN dodged most of the missiles, but one took out its rifle. The pilot was so distracted, however, that he failed to consider why the _Archangel_ hadn't employed its Igelstellungs.

The answer was simple: Natarle had specifically ordered that the Igelstellungs not be turned on the DINN, because of something she'd seen out there.

As the DINN tried to turn around and flee from the warship, the pilot screamed in terror at the sight of the Slash's beam sabers flashing to life and sliced the ZAFT mobile suit in three.

"Damn it!" cursed Morassim as he dodged incoming fire from the Skygrasper. "What's taking the GOOhN team?"

"_AHHH!_" Was heard before the radio cut out and Morassim witnessed the explosion of water indicating the destruction of another GOOhN underwater.

Morassim growled as he dodged a blast from one of the blasts from the Archer. "This is useless!" He shouted as he attempted to take the fighter down only for it to dodge "How could they be beating us!"

"_Sir, we just reseved word that the Hrimfaxi has reached the firing position._" A voice replied. Marco smirked. "Perfect." He said. "Order all units to fall back. And have the Hrimfaxi open fire!"

Kira stared at the wreckage of the five mobile suits he and his friends had defeated, his thoughts again on Commander Waltfeld.

_I hate this_, he thought. _I hate this whole war. But if I don't do this…_

Kira felt the Strike shift and glanced back to see the Katana's hand on his machine's shoulder, next to the torpedo launcher.

"_Kira, you okay?_" asked Jordan, his voice clearly concerned.

"Yes," said Kira. "I'm… I'm fine."

"_Kira, if you're ever having a hard time, you know you can talk to use about it, right?_" he asked.

Hearing that, Kira smiled. It was to help his friends. For that, for their protection…

He could do this.

"I know," he said. "I know. Thanks. Let's get back to the _Archangel_."

"_Sounds good._"

_"John here, all targets destroyed."_ John said over the radio _"How are things looking up there?"_

"_The last of them are retreating,_" Corrine responded

"Right, head back to the _Archangel._" I ordered as we began to boost back to the Archangel.

"Warning! Warning! Incoming Burst Missile!" Romeo reported. "WHAT!" John screamed, ringing my ears. "Missile Impact in 20 Seconds!" Romeo replied.

Ryu swore colorfully. "Everyone! Hurry and Climb above 5,000 Feet!" He barked. "If you cant make it, get in the water NOW!"

"W-what about the _Archangel_?" Kira stuttered. "The'll be fine!" John yelled. "For now at least."

"Missile Impact in 10…9…8…7…" Romeo counted down. Ryu, and Scout couldn't make it in time and dived into the water, where Adam and kira met them. _Come on sarah…_I thought. _Please be alright…_

"5…4…3…2…1…Impact!"

Even from underwater, I could see the blast as the Burst missile exploded, a wave of molten hot metal rained down on the sea. "Holy shit." I said as I saw the blast. "Archangel, Respond!" John said.

"This is Archangel." Murrue's voice came in. "We're fine. Minor damage to the hull, but we're fine."

"What about the others?" I asked, worried. "We're fine, Jordan." Sarah's voice came in, calming my nerves. "So are the others."

"No more missiles ditected." Romeo reported. "Good." I said. "Kira, Adam, get Ryu and Scout back to the ship. Let's get back."

_**Archangel Bridge**_

"Ok, could someone tell me WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Darknal yelled. Me, Darknal, John, Grimm, Ryu, the Captain, and Mu were on the bridge, trying to find out what the hell just happened.

"That was a Non-nuclear Balistic 'Burst' missile." Ryu confirmed grimly. "I haven't seen that kind of blast in almost five years since the war started."

"Where did it come from?" I asked. Ryu sighed. "It probobly came from a _Scinfaxi _class Submarine." He said, gaining a gasp from Murrue, and Mu. While me and Darknal were clueless, and John and Grimm just nodded. "What's a _Scinfaxi _class?" I asked. "Its practically the largest Submarine ever constructed." John said. "It's like Zaft's _Aztec _class of the ocean. I haven't seen one in a while though, not since the first battle of Alaska."

"But you guys sunk that one!" Mu said. "We all saw that thing blow up!" Ryu nodded. "We did." He said. "We saw _that _one blow up, but who says Zaft couldn't of built _another _one?"

Mu's eyes widened. "But…how?" He stuttered. "How could Alliance intelligence miss something like that!"

"How did we miss the first one?" John said, earning a nod from Grimm. "It's highly possible they simply had a hidden port for their construction. Expecially now."

"You said you fought one of these before?" I asked, interested. John nodded. "Twice actually." He confirmed. "The first was earlier in the war, the _Scinfaxi _launched two Burst missiles at a small fleet of warships we were escorting, and then the last time during Zaft's first attempt to take JOSH-A, where we sunk it."

"Well, how did you sink it back then?" Darknal asked. Ryu crossed his arms. "Back then we had support of the _Arch Bird._" He said. "Their laser was used to shoot down it's missiles in mid air, while it also forced the _Scinfaxi _to surface thanks to some SONAR buoys'."

"So why cant we just call it up and take it down?" Darknal asked. John shook his head. "During a supply operation for the satilite, the _Arch bird _was sabotaged, and it's laser was damaged. Last I herd their still trying to fix it." _Damn _I cursed. "There has to be something." I said. "We cant just keep weaving thought the missiles like that!" For a few minutes everyone was silent. Then…it hit me.

"John, how many missiles can the _Scinfaxi _fire?" I asked. John blinked. "I counted a total of three, four maybe." He said. "That's how many they tossed at us the last time we fought it."

"Meaning since it didn't fire again, ment it's out of missiles." I said. "Meaning there going to resupply it. Romeo, can you pull up a map for me?" He nodded, and the front screen projected a map of the Indian ocean. "Pin-point where that last missile launched from." I said. A red dot appeared on the screen. "Hmmm," I hummed. "Gebralter is the closest port, so we can guess that's where their supplies are coming from." I said. "The'll probobly meet them half way…witch would be….there." I pointed at the one spot on the map witch Romeo highlighted. "John, how far can our suits fly on long-distace flights?" I asked.

John was catching on to what I was planning. "The Demon Wing, Blaze Inferno, and the Katana could go that far." He said. "Expecially with the Upgrades with the Batteries I made."

"What about the Dragon-X?" I asked.

"It's possible," Ryu said. "But I'd have to take off the X's cannon, and mount on the Aile strike pack."

_Damn _I thought. _I need that cannon. _"is there any way you could take the cannon with you?" I asked. Ryu thought about it for a moment. "There is one way." He said. "If I pre-charge the cannon, and take off the charger before I launch, I could carry the Cannon with me. But I'd only have one shot."

"John, What about your Buster Rifle?" I asked. "Surly that could work too."

"If I didn't want to come back, yes." He said. "That rifle takes a lot of Juice."

I thought about it for a moment. "Ryu, get the X Cannon charged up." I ordered. "John, Mu, get your Suits ready. We're going to take that thing down, and we are going to do it _now._ I want everyone else to stay with the ship. I have a hunch Zaft may attack again while we're moving out."

Gibraltar Base

The drop capsule door opened, and the Blitz, the Aegis, the Shadow Scythe, The Rosso, and the Ravage whose pilot had been extremely quiet exited the capsule and lined up alongside other mobile suits.

"Gah…" gasped Eric as he exited the Rosso's cockpit.

He was thankful that he had made sure that he avoided eating anything before the drop. Otherwise… He shuddered at the thought of losing his breakfast with his helmet on.

"Hey come on Eric!" shouted Nicol. "We're supposed to meet up with the rest of the team."

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said as he descended from the cockpit.

"Wow, this is my first time on Earth," Nicol commented as walked thought the Gibraltar Base "How about you Athrun?"

"Yeah me too," He replied "My body feels heavy."

"I guess that's Earth's Gravity for ya." Dearka said walking up with the rest of the squad "Did they find Miss. Clyne?"

Athrun nodded "Apparently she was aboard the _Archangel_ for a short period until they had sent the ORB civilians back to ORB." Athrun said as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Not to surprised by that." Anthony said "John would make sure she was kept safe."

"So where are we off to now?" Yzak asked as they strode across the Tarmac to the main building.

"We're going to attempt to get ahead of the Legged ship and link up with the _Cousteau_ in the Indian ocean near ORB." Cory explained "That'll be the base of our operations as we hunt the Legged Ship."

"All we need to do is load the Aegis, Shadow Scythe, Rosso, Ravage and Blitz and we're good to go." Jack commented "Also we received a report that Marco Morassim engaged the Legged Ship."

"It was a slaughter," Anthony continued "Only Three DINNs returned and none of the GOOhNs did."

"What about the report on the Demon and Wolverine?" Nicol asked.

"The pilots are not The Demon or the Valkyrie." Yzak stated "Their owned by a pair of Terminal Combat Agents."

"Things are definitely getting hairy." Dearka commented "And not mention Operation Spit-break is coming up as well."

"The war will end for better or worse in a couple of months." Jack predicted grimly as everyone nodded in agreement. "It will end." Kane said. "It will end when every last Natural is wiped of the face of the planet." This got a glare from about everyone. "No one asked you, Kane." Yzak sneared. Kane mearly smirked.

_**Archangel Hanger**_

The mechanics were busy getting the X mounted with the Aile strike pack, and also charging the X's cannon as well. Mu was also preparing the Blaze Inferno with some extra weapons, and some last-minute upgrades to the engines. John was also preparing his Demon wing.

I was sitting in the Cockpit of the Katana, making some final adjustments to the O.S for the mission. This was my first long-range mission, and I wasn't quite to prepared for my first offensive strike, rather than my more noted _Defensive _stratigies, but for now I just had to wing it. "_Mission commence in 5 minutes._" Natarle's voice came through the Ship's loudspeakers. "_Demon Wing, Dragon-X, Katana, and Blaze Inferno, making Final pre-launch preperationg._" I took a deep breath. _This is it. _I thought. _If this doesn't work, we're all screwed. _

"Jordan?" A soft voice came in. I looked up to see Sarah enter the Cockpit. "What is it Sarah?" I asked. Sarah bit her lip. "Is it…possible for me to come too?" she asked. I smiled, but shook my head. "No." I said. "The Slash doesn't have enough Juice to make the return trip. As much as I'd like you to come with us, You have to stay and protect the ship." The look on her face told me she still wanted to go. "Sarah, don't worry." I said, smiling. "We're gonna come back. I promise you I'll come back." Sarah smiled softly, she then got closer to me, and our lips met into a gental kiss. "I'm holding you to that." She said when we separated. "_Mission start in 1 minute, All participating Mobile suits, prepare for launch._" Natarle's voice said. "We'll all come back." I said. "I promise." Sarah nodded, and she exited the Cockpit. I then closed it and I moved to the Catapult. I turned on the Radio. "Everyone ready?" I said.

"_Ready on my end._" John said.

"_Preped, and ready to launch sir._" Ryu said.

"_Do you really need to ask?_" Mu said with a light chuckle.

"Alright, guys." I said. "If this all pays out right, this'll make our trip to Alaska a _lot _easier. So let's do this and all come home in one piece!"

"_Now _that's _how a commander talks!_" Ryu said. I smiled.

Mu and John were the first to launch.

"Mu la Flaga, Blaze Inferno Gundam, Heading out!"

" John Leese, Demon Wing Gundam, Taking to the skies!"

Their suit's launched from the _Archangel. _Me and Ryu then followed suit.

"Ryu Hisanaga, Dragon-X Gundam, Firing it up!"

"Jordan Takeo, Katana Gundam, Lets Rock and Roll!"

Sarah watched as the Four Gundams Launched, and headed out towards the Enemy Sub. Even though she knew he'd make it back…she couldn't help but worry.

"He's gonna come back." Scout said as she walked up behind her sister. "I know that." Said Sarah. "But I can't help but worry about them."

"Then don't." Kira said as he too walk up the pair. "I know that they are gonna come back. I thought I'd never see John or Corrine again, yet they came back in the end." Kira smiled. "I'm not going to loose faith like that again. I _know _they will come back, so I don't have to worry." Sarah smiled. "Thanks Kira." She said.

_**Indian Ocean**_

_**30 minutes after launch**_

I sat in the cockpit of the Katana as we flew in a V formation towards the point the Scinfaxi class sub would most likely get resupplied. Through the Journey, I luckly brought my I-Pod with me, and I connected it to the Radio so we could all hear the music. It was gonna me a _Long _trip after all. Right now, we were listening to "Getting Away with Murder" by Papa roach.

"Seriously, Jordan when did you get the time to Grab you I-Pod during Heliopolis?" John asked as the song started.

"I already had it with me." I said. "I bring my I-Pod stuff with me wherever I go."

"Well, I must say it's a good thing." Ryu said. "I hate Aquward silences."

"I heard that!" Mu said. "So Jordan, How's it feel being Wardog Lead?"

I chuckled. "I must say, it's something else." I said. "Never in my wildest dreams did I expect I could end up the Squad leader of the most famed E.A mobile suit squadron in the history of the war."

"Then again, I bet you didn't expect to be piloting mobile suits in the first place?" John said. I chuckled. "Ya, you got a point there John." I said.

"So how are things going with the Lady, Jordan?" Mu asked. "That's none of your Buisness Mu!" Ryu said.

"Oh come on!" Mu said. "We all know each-others relationship status back in the day!"

"Only when we were _willing _to talk about it!" John said. "You didn't here me talk about Nagase 24/7 back when we dated."

"Wait, you dated Nagase?" Mu asked. "I thought she was always with Ryu."

"We use to." John said. "But, it didn't really work out, but Ryu was a magnate to her."

"Unlike a few other ladies I could mention." Mu said with a slight chuckle.

"What the hell is _that _suppose to mean?" Ryu said threateningly.

"Oh we _all _know what happened at JOSH-A a few years ago!" John said with a chuckle.

"What happened at JOSH-A?" I asked. "Well, it all started when Ryu-" Mu started. "TELL THEM AND DIE MU!" Ryu said. "Oh it wasn't _that _bad!" John said. "You could have ended up _dating _the guy."

"Never again will I go on a blind date with you guys ever again." Ryu said grimly.

"…I'm not even gonna ask." I said. "Thank you." Ryu said.

Then there was a beeping on the controls. "Alright, guys here we go." I said, seriously. "We should be there in a few minutes. Descend to under 1,000 ft to avoid Radar detection. Let's try to keep this quiet for as long as possible." A trio of "yessirs" came as my answer.

Elsewhere

Five submarine mobile suits sped through the water towards the wake of the massive warship, all quite confident that they'd win no matter what the pathetic Naturals tried to throw at them.

"Hmph, they're traveling through shallow waters," said Morassim. "Which is perfect for this ZnO. And since Le Creuset has already landed… we'd better sink that ship now! Prepare the _Hrimfaxi!_"

The _Archangel_

"We have a sonar contact at seven o' clock," said Chandra. "It's a mobile suit signature."

"Are you sure?" asked Natarle.

"How many?" added Murrue.

"Matching sound signal," said Chandra. "We've got four GOOhNs, one unidentified."

"All hands, Level One Battlestations," ordered Murrue.

_**Hrimfaxi**_

"Captian, We just receved Orders from Commander Morassim to open fire when ready." Said the radio crewman. "Excelent." The Captain said. "The supply sub is about to finish it's delivery, prepare to submerge."

_**Strike Force**_

"Ok, at this point, Radio silence until we reach the target area." I said. "Standby until we attack the ship." They all confirmed and things got quiet. For two minutes we headed towards the designated point at where the Super-sub was resupplying.

_**Hrimfaxi**_

"Captain! I'm detecting something on the radar!" the XO reported. "Hm?" The captain said. "What is it?"

"Well sir, it's hard to make out." The XO said. "I confirm there are four individual targets, there flying low so its hard to determine what they are, but it looks like Mobile suits."

"Mobile suits?" The captain said. "But why would a mobile suit team be moving so low…unless…" then it hit him. "Halt resupply operation!" He ordered. "Prepare to submerge! Those suits are the enemy!" _Damnit! _He thought afterwards. _How did they smell us out?_

_**Strike Force**_

"Wow." I said as I looked at the _Scinfaxi-_Class. "That thing's Huge!"

"_Ya, I know._" Ryu said, since we were at the target area, we could start talking via radio again. "_Looks just like the first one._"

The Scinfaxi class, was massive to say the least. It was shaped kinda like a Ancient Egyptian Sarcofocus in my opinion. From the screen, it was around 366 meters long, and 73 meters wide. It was colored completely in grey.

"Ryu, fire your Cannon before that thing can dive!" I ordered. "Roger that!" Ryu said as he pulled ahead of us. "Firing X Cannon!" he yelled as a blast of Blue-white energy erupted from the cannon. The Blast soared through the air, and hit dead and center on the sub, drawing smoke. The blast even destroyed the supply sub that was getting it's missiles.

Dispite the damage, the enemy sub began to go below the waves. "Those bastards are diving!" Mu cursed.

"Uhh, guys I'm picking up the enemies radio chatter." John reported. "Patching it through."

_**Hrimfaxi**_

"_This is Submarine Squadron Command." _The radio crackled to life said. "_Commander Morassim is engaging the enemy ship the Archangel. You are ordered to open fire with the Hrimfaxi's missiles._" The captain cursed as he picked up the Radio. "_This is Hrimfaxi!_" he said. "_We cannot reply! We are unable to launch missiles underwater due to an enemy attack!_"

"_What's the point of your existence if you don't fire _NOW!" Submarine H.Q said. "_Hurry up before the Commander is overrun!_" _Damn ignorant bastards. _The captain thought. "Emergency Surface!" The Captain ordered. "Once we hit the surface, Launch the missiles and all DINN's, GOOhN's, and Second Liutenant Razar's ZnO! "

_**Strike Team**_

"Bingo!" I said cheerfully. "Did you hear that? We still have a chance!"

"_Damn right we do!_" Ryu replied. "_I can already see the ship's Antenna it's surfacing!_" As he said that the massive ship broke thought the waves, it stayed in the air for a few seconds before craching into the sea. Then a missile launched from below. "_It launched a Burst Missile!_" John reported. "_Incoming DINN's are also launching! I'm detecting 8 Units._"

"John, go underwater to keep track on the _Hrimfaxi!_" I said, now knowing it's name. "They may have Launched GOOhN's, so be careful!"

"_Arnt I always?_" John asked rhetorically as he clashed into the water. "Alright, Open fire on the ship!" I ordered.

_**Archangel**_

Ahead of the ZAFT forces, the legged ship rose into the air. The GOOhNs surface and opened fire with their back-mounted dart rifles, before diving under as the Earth Forces assault ship began to return fire.

"Corrine Leese, Werewolf Gundam, Engaging the Enemy!" She said as he launched from the Ship.

"Sarah Lenix, Slash Gundam, Launching!"

"Adam Parker, Orca Gundam , Taking Off"

"Darknal, Archer Gundam, I'll snipe e'm!"

"Scout Lenix, Guardian Gundam, Let's light e'm up!"

"Hans Grimm, GINN, Launching!"

Cagalli strapped herself into the Skygrasper that was stored in the hanger "Try not to crash it this time!" Murdoch ordered.

"Whatever, Cagalli, Skygrasper, Launching."

"_I'll__ take Sarah, and little miss bitchy and cut off the DINNs approaching from the rear,_" Darknal ordered "_Corrine, you, Grimm, and Scout cover the front, Kira, and Adam will take care of underwater._"

"_The names Cagalli!_" Said Blond shouted in anger as she turned to move behind the Archangel.

"_Are you always this high strung?_" Sarah asked.

"_I am NOT High Strung!_"

"_Yes you are, it's a repelling feature of yours._" Sarah commented cutting a DINN who got to close in half "_I doubt there are that many people attracted to you because of that._"

"_S-shut up!_" Cagalli shouted "_You're going to try and hook me up with some guy you know aren't you._"

"_Nah, all the good ones I know are taken,_" Sarah denied "_And there is _NO _way I'm giving up Jordan._"

She then fired her beam rifle into the cockpit of a DINN attempting to take Darknal from behind.

"Incoming Burst Missile!" Romeo reported. "What?" Murrue shouted. "It just launched! 20 Seconds to Impact!"

"Shit!" Darknal shouted. "Everyone! Climb to over 5000 feet! Scout, Grimm, Get inside the Archangel! It'll protect you from the shells!"

"Right." Scout said as she and Grimm entered the ship. "Darknal." Sarah said as she flew next to him, followed by Cagalli. "You don't think that Jordan…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Sarah!" Corrine said. "I _know _they are still alive! And there probobly fighting that ship right now!"

"Corrine's right, Sarah." Darknal said. "I know the'll succeed." Sarah smiled and nodded. "Impact in 5…4…3…2…1…Impact!" Romeo said as the Missile detonated, raining molten metal on the battlefield.

A straif of cannon rounds got Sarah to stop stairing at the Explostion and continue fighting the DINN's.

Underwater

Fighting back was proving a little tougher for Adam and Kira, though. The GOOhNs kept their distance, and were far better oriented towards this sort of fighting. Their Gundams suffered from a critical lack of firepower underwater. To win, they'd have to outmaneuver the GOOhNs, a task far easier for Adam and than for Kira.

Nevertheless, They were performing exceptionally. As a GOOhN fired a barrage of torpedoes at the Strike, Kira deftly evaded, and returned fire with his Igelstellungs and torpedoes. The GOOhN's speed saved it, though, and the few Igelstellung rounds that hit it did no significant damage. The second GOOhN fired its phonon masers at the Strike with impressive accuracy, and Kira internally cursed himself for not thinking to grab a shield, which the Aqua Striker didn't standardly come with. He evaded, barely, the soundwave beam passing between the Strike's torso and arm, and moved behind a large outcropping of rocks for cover. The rocks were destroyed, but they fulfilled their purpose of protecting Kira from the attack.

An alarm sounded, and Kira dodged aside as torpedoes flew at him.

"That's it! I got him!" shouted Morassim as he shifted the ZnO from submarine to mobile suit mode. "You guys go after the ship!"

The ZnO fired its hand-mounted phonon masers, but they lacked the accuracy the GOOhN pilot had, and Kira dodged aside. Kira's eyes narrowed. The machine was a little faster than a GOOhN, which would make things more difficult. As if that weren't enough, it seemed likely the pilot was the ZAFT commander himself.

"I'm gonna tear that machine to pieces with this ZnO!" shouted Morassim, swinging a clawed hand at the Strike. "Get ready punk!"

Kira took advantage of his enemy's approach to attack with a heat sword, but the ZAFT machine shifted to the side and lashed out again. Kira evaded back, but the larger machine suddenly fired its chest-mounted torpedoes at nearly point-blank range, leaving Kira no room to dodge.

Meanwhile, Adam was facing his own problems. He'd taken advantage of being largely ignored by the ZAFT pilots to close in and destroy one of the GOOhNs with a quick strike from the Physical Sword he mounted on the Orca a while ago, but the other pilots didn't repeat the mistake. One machine stayed behind to fight him while the remaining two continued on course for the _Archangel_.

The GOOhN fired, its phonon masers, and Adam defended with his shields. He then returned fire with his own Torpedos and Iglestellungs, but the Igelstellungs were less powerful and accurate in the water, and the GOOhN evaded the Torpedo's. The GOOhN retaliated with its own torpedoes, which Adam destroyed using his Igelstellungs.

The GOOhN then sped away from Him before coming about rapidly and firing repeatedly with its torpedo launchers and dart rifle.

"Damn it!" Adam cried as the machine continued to push him back. With the pilots weary of him, and Kira unavailable to assist, Adam was in serious trouble.

Gibraltar Base

Athrun waited in the passenger compartment of his transport plane as the pilots went through their final check. The others had left hours ago, but his plane had been grounded because of mechanical problems that they had only just fixed.

"Sorry for the delay," said the pilot, looking back through the door to the cockpit at Athrun. "We'll be leaving shortly."

"No problem," said Athrun, fastening his seatbelt. It was a little humiliating that the first day of his first command had been plagued with a mechanical delay, but he didn't have Yzak's old idiotic pride driving him. If he was superstitious, though, he might have taken it as an omen of dark things to come…

_**Hrimfaxi Strike team(Underwater)**_

John sighed as he focused back on some of incoming GOOhNs and the ZnO "Well I suppose I best take care of the rabble," He mused as he drew a heat shotel and bisected one of the GOOhN's arms sending it veering off course into its wing mate while John fired his Igelstellungs destroying a volley of torpedoes and grabbed one of the GOOhNs attempting to pass him and shoved his Heat Shotel into its head and pulled away as it blew up. Gritting his teeth he noticed he was surrounded and grinned "Heh, I like these odds." He said as he ejected three dagger-like objects from each of the containers from his waist

Turning his suit John charged forward with both Heat Shotels at the ready as he clashed with the ZnO "Bad Idea buddy," John said as his blades began to melt the ZnO's armor. The ZnO moved away from the Demon, but to no avail as he sped forward and impaled his suit _And these things are suppost to be tough. _He thought."Now where is that sub?"

_**Hrimfaxi Strike team(Surface)**_

I fired my beam rifle at a pair of DINN's, they attempted to evade but the Rapid-fire mode of the beam rifle proved more accurate than they thought. "_Shit the enemy AA is tough!_" Ryu complained as his Dragon-X dodged a wave of anti-air missles launched from the _Hrimfaxi. _"Just keep the heat on e'm!" I said as I straifed the enemy sub with my grenade launcher.

_**Hrimfaxi**_

The captain grunted as the recoil of the explostions shook the ship. "Report!" He barked. "Sir, the GOOhN's, and the Liutenant's ZnO have been destroyed!" The SONAR reported.

"Sir, that last attack took out our ability to Submerge!" Another crewman ordered. _Damnit. _He thought. _But how could this happen? We're the damn Razgriz! _"Fire another Balistic Missile!" He ordered. "But put it right on top of us!"

_**Hrimfaxi Strike team(Surface)**_

"The _Hrimfaxi _launched another Burst missile!" Mu said as we continued fighting. "_There still firing that thing at our ship?_" Ryu asked. "_There determined, I'll give e'm that._"

I wasn't satisfied. Call it a 6th cense, but…

I calculated the launch of the Hrimfaxi's burst missle, and it's most likely decent point. When the Data finished, I swore. "Shit! Guys that missile isn't aimed at the _archangel_ It's us!"

I could here Mu, Ryu and John swear violently. "Guys! Get to over 5,000 Feet NOW!" I ordered. We quickly accended, firing our weapons at the DINN's that followed us. "Impact in 5…4…3…2…1…Now!" I said. And then the Missile detonated. "Wow." I said. "Looks even bigger from the air."

"_I know, right?_" John said. Once the missile passed away, we continued our attack on the enemy sub.

_**Hrimfaxi**_

The captain sighed as he sat down in his chair. He picked up the Radio."_Hrimfaxi _too Zaft Submarine command." He said calmly as sparks flew in the submarine. "The _Hrimfaxi _is sinking. I repeat the _Hrimfaxi _Is sinking. Gentelment, it would seem we're up against the Razgriz itself out there."

He heard a crewman chuckle. "Looks like they were the real Razgriz, not us. Maybe some one's telling us our time is up."

_**Hrimfaxi Strike team(Surface)**_

As the _Hrimfaxi _sunk beneath the waves, it did not sink into it's watery grave without defiance. As it sank, it's remaining missiles detonated, causing a massive Gyser of water to erupt from under the water. "Down she goes!" Ryu cheered as the ship exploded. "_We did it!_" Mu said. "_We fucking did it!_"

"_I knew you could do it kid!_" John said as he emerged from the waves. "_You are incredible!_" I smiled. "Thanks guys." I said. "Come on, let's go home."

"_I heard that!_" Ryu said, and we all headed back to the Archangel.

_**Archangel**_

The Slash, Archer and Skygrasper flew over the water, searching for the submarine carrier that the mobile suits were coming from. The Balistic Missile attack had stopped, meaning that the enemy super-sub was sunk, much to Sarah's releaf.

Fortunately for them, the _Varnass_ was already preparing to surface so it could launch its DINNs at the _Archangel_.

"There it is," said Darknal. "Let's go girls!"

"_That's Cagalli!_" said the blonde angrily. The two Earth Forces officers both shook their heads in exasperation.

The Skygrasper, and Archer took aim and launched anti-sub missiles at the submarine. An explosion told them that at least one had hit, and the submarine began to surface.

"Okay," said Mu as the shadow of the submarine grew. "Here they come. You ready?"

"_You bet,_" said Cagalli before suddenly turning her Skygrasper towards the surfacing submarine.

"Make sure you don't go to low, or you'll be swimming," warned Darknal.

"_Shoot!_" said Cagalli, pulling up as the sub broke the surface, just barely avoiding crashing into the ship.

"You fool, I warned you!" said Darknal.

"_Hey, don't you call me a fool!_" said Cagalli.

"_Then don't act like one!_" said Sarah, taking aim at the center of the submarine with her Missiles, and Beam rifle as the vertical catapults began opening, preparing to launch DINNs at them.

"Oh no you don't," said Darknal, bringing his suit around to take aim with the Sniper Rifle.

Darknal and Sarah fired at the same time, both aiming at the same spot, creating a massive explosion as the sub literally split in two where they'd struck it, explosions blossoming out from the fissure towards the bow and aft of the vessel.

"_Did we get it?_" asked Cagalli, staring at the pillar of smoke and fire on the water.

Suddenly, a pair of DINNs emerged from the smoke, firing on Cagalli's Skygrasper. The blonde barely avoided receiving a fatal blow, but one of the DINNs managed to hit her fighter. Darknal and Sarah fired at the aerial mobile suits, driving them away from the damaged fighter.

"Are you okay? Asked Darknal.

"_Yeah,_" replied Cagalli. "_It's only my navigation system._"

"Head back to the _Archangel_," said Darknal. "We'll handle the DINNs."

"_No! I can still fight!_" said Cagalli.

"Head back! You're only getting in the way now!" shouted Darknal.

"_Fine,_" growled Cagalli, heading for the _Archangel_.

Darknal and Sarah broke apart, each heading after their own DINN.

The Slash spun, twisted, and turned at angles that would be utterly impossible in any fighter, frustrating the DINN pilot. However, the veteran suddenly grinned as he finally got on the Slash's tale, and took aim with everything he had.

Sarah smirked.

The Slash suddenly brang itself entirely around, and, using its tremendous speed to close with the DINN before the pilot could react. The Guardian's Exia blade cut through the DINN's thin armor like tissue paper.

Darknal, meanwhile, was enjoying himself with the other DINN pilot, who simply couldn't match the speed and skill the Star Archer brought to his Suit. As the DINN's chest-mounted launchers fired a collection of small missiles at him, he wove through them, helping to clear a path with his beam Pistols, and after a bit of tail-chasing, settled into position behind the DINN. The pilot couldn't simply spin around, like Sarah enjoyed doing, without risking being shot down.

Darknal then grinned as a new idea occurred to him. He aimed a missile slightly to the right of the DINN, firing, then shifted and fired one at the DINN's left arm.

The pilot, demonstrating the good judgment that had no doubt seen him through many previous battles, evaded to the left, away from the missile rather than into its path, but ended up falling for Darknal's trap by instead flying into the first missile.

The explosive took off the DINN's right arm, but far more importantly, it jarred the mobile suit, and Darknal took advantage of it, firing the Sniper Rifle.

The DINN never stood a chance, the blast tearing through it like it wasn't even there.

"Got him!" said Darknal triumphantly. "Come on, let's head back to the ship."

With the _Archangel_

A GOOhN surfaced and fired on the _Archangel_ before retreating back into the water just as a trio of beam rifle rounds struck the surface where it had been. Grimm grit his teeth as the GINN rode over the water.

Suddenly, the two attacking GOOhNs surfaced on opposite sides of the airborne mobile suit, firing torpedoes. Grimm managed to evade them, and finally got a good fix on one of them.

But just as he was about to pull the trigger, a barrage of torpedoes flew his way. Fortunately, he reacted in time, rolling over to use the GINN's sheild. Unfortunately, this upset Grimm's aim, and he missed the GOOhN he'd been aiming for. Worse, the attack knocked the Grimm out of the sky and into the GOOhNs playground.

Grimm swore as the GINN sank under the water. A GOOhN suddenly slammed into him, the pilot figuring himself safe, Thinking that the GINN didn't have any solid close-combat weapons. Unfortunately, he made a fatal mistake, as the GINN grabbed hold of the front of the GOOhN.

"This isn't he Strike!" said Grimm. "The GINN's guns aren't _all _beam weapons!"

He jammed his GINN Sword into the GOOhN's underbelly. A second later, it exploded, pushing the GINN back.

"Damn, I hate fighting underwater," said Grimm, heading for the surface.

Elsewhere, Adam continued to struggle against his opponent. Adam's attempts to reach the surface had been fruitless, constantly cutoff by the GOOhN's attacks, and the pilot wasn't foolish enough to get close to him. Adam was still new too Underwater battle, even though he suit was designed for such combat in the first place.

Frustrated, Adam changed tactics, and let a barrage of torpedoes hit him, much to the surprise of the GOOhN pilot, who moved cautiously forward to confirm the kill, confirming his suspicion as Adam watched from his hiding place. The ZAFT pilots were largely ignorant to the true power of Phase Shift Armor.

"NINJA STRIKE!" Adam shouted Suddenly, as he leapt up from his hiding place. His sword flashed and his long-running battle with the GOOhN ended as the submarine mobile suit exploded. "_Never _Underestimate the power of a Gundam." He said as Adam holstered the Swords.

Not far away, the battle between the Strike and ZnO was still raging. A wave of torpedoes struck the Strike, knocking it back. Kira tried to get the Strike moving again, but the ZnO shifted to its faster submarine mode and slammed into the Strike, dragging Kira along. Kira took advantage of this, though, to fire torpedoes at near point-blank. The ZnO backed off, escaping the blast, shifting back to mobile suit mode.

Kira took advantage of the brief opening and stabbed his heat sword into the ZnO's shoulder blade, but after a brief tussle, the ZAFT machine wrapped its claw around the Strike's head, pushing the smaller machine onto the sea floor with its weight. Kira saw the glow of the hand-mounted phonon maser charging.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kira, springing his assault knives. He grabbed hold of them and drove then into the neck area between the mobile suit's head and torpedo tubes. He then grabbed hold of the machine and kicked it, flipping it off of him. The ZnO exploded.

"_Nice work Kira,_" said Adam, and Kira looked up to see the Orca approaching. Adam stopped next to him and extended a hand to help him up. "_Seems like that was the last of them. Let's head back to the ship._"

"Sounds good," said Kira, accepting his help.

Elsewhere

"Is this the way back to the _Archangel_?" muttered Cagalli, speaking to herself as she tried to get her bearings.

That's when she spotted it. A ZAFT transport place flying east.

"What's that doing out here?" she questioned herself, then shook her head. "If they're reinforcements, then I have no choice but to shoot it down."

One of the ZAFT plane's turrets fired on her. Cagalli turned away, preparing for a strafing run.

"Damn!" said the transport pilot. "Hurry up and get into your mobile suit. If it comes to it, we'll eject you and your mobile suit.

"But—"

"Go!" said the pilot, cutting off Athrun's objection. "We'll be a disgrace to ZAFT if we take our cargo down with us."

"Alright," said Athrun, somewhat reluctantly, heading for the cargo hold.

Cagalli, meanwhile, scored a direct hit on the plane's right wing. But one of the transport's turrets hit her Skygrasper. Both aircraft started going down.

"Damn," said the pilot. "We were fools to think we had air superiority. I can't hold it much longer. We have to eject you."

"_What about you?_" asked Athrun as he powered up the Aegis.

"Don't worry about us," said the copilot. "We'll bail out once we lighten our laod."

The cargo hatch opened and the Aegis was ejected from the plane. Elsewhere, Cagalli frantically struggled to keep her fighter in the air for as long as possible when she spotted an island. She knew her only chance was to land in the waters near it. That is, if she survived the crash.

Cagalli screamed as the Skygrasper hit the water, skimming across the waves. The fighter came to a stop in the shallow waters of the island, and Cagalli breathed a sigh of relief.

"I made it," she said.

She then tried to get in touch with the _Archangel_. But the fighter's radio was dead, and she wasn't certain it could cut through the N-jammer interference anyways. Seeing no other choice, she swam the short distance to the island. Nothing left to do but wait for rescue…

Aboard the _Archangel_

An Hour Later

"Where did we lose Cagalli?" asked Murrue. "Anything on the radio?"

"No ma'am," said Mir. "Nothing."

"There's too much radar interference," said Chandra. "So far, I can only confirm that she left the combat zone."

"Should we list her as MIA?" asked Natarle, though she sounded somewhat reluctant about voicing that thought.

"I think you're jumping to conclusions, Lieutenant Badgiruel," said Murrue. "How much longer until sunset?"

"An hour ma'am," replied Natarle.

"Very well," said Murrue. "I want you to talk with Darknal. Have him prepare a team to search for her. He's fairly gifted for judging what sort of force is necessary for missions."

"Yes ma'am," said Natarle without hesitation. "But what if we don't find her before we leave the area?"

"Then we'll have no choice but to list her as MIA," admitted Murrue. "Though I don't like that thought at all."

"Don't worry," said Natarle, though there was an uncertainty there, probably because she wasn't used to reassuring people on things that weren't purely military matters. "I'm sure we'll find her."

Murrue smiled. "Thanks Natarle," she said.

"Ma'am, I'm picking up contacts!" Chandra said. "Enemies?" Murrue said worried. "No ma'am, its…" Chandra typed on his keyboard, and smiled. "Its Jordan and the others!" He said cheerfully.

"Finally some good news!" Murrue said.

_**Archangel Hanger**_

As our suits landed in the Archangel, a large reception was already planned as pretty much half of the crew was awaiting our return. When we exited our Machines, Corrine quickly ran up to John, theirs arms wrapped around each other and they kissed.

Me and Sarah had a very similer reunion. "I knew you'd come back." She said after we kissed. "Hey, I promised, didn't I?" I said, smiling. Nodded, and smiled back. "Well, kid I've gotta say," Pops said as he walked towards us. "You are one hell of a Pilot." I blushed slightly at the praise. "I couldn't have done it without Ryu, Mu, or John." I said. "I cant take all of the credit." Pops nodded. "You did good kid!" Mu said. "I've gotta say, that battle really did take the cake comaired to the one we had with the first one."

_Archangel_ Rear Deck

Later

"How long have you known?" asked Kisaka me as I locked the door to the rear deck. Only a senior officer would be able to disturb us now.

"Well, I had my suspicions pretty much from the start,"I said, walking over to the railing. "But I didn't know for sure until that meeting at Desert Dawn HQ, when I first heard her name." I then smirked as I turned to face Kisaka. "And how about you? How long have you known who I was, Colonel?"

"About as long as you knew about Cagalli and I," said Kisaka, ignoring my use of his actual military rank. "Though I admit, while Cagalli comes as no surprise, I would've expected it to take you longer to realize who I was."

"It did," I admitted. "Not much longer, but it did. Aunt Ning will kill me if she finds out I didn't recognize Cagalli at Heliopolis, though."

I then sighed, looking out to the sea again.

"We'll find her Kisaka," I promised. "I know it."

**(A/N: NO I will **_**NOT **_**write that scene of Athrun and Cagalli. It goes the exact same way as it does in the Anime, GOOGLE IT!)**

The Deserted Island

The Next Morning

Athrun stared at the dead fire while the girl sat at the opposite side of the cave. It had been an interesting night with the girl that had forced his plane down, to say the least. After several attempts to kill each other and several heated arguments, the two had come to a quiet little ceasefire. The funny thing was that despite the fact they spent the night together in cave, he had no idea what her name was.

Suddenly, the comm. device on his wrist started beeping. Someone was trying to reach him. Athrun got up and headed for the Aeigs's cockpit. He opened up the comm. line. A familiar voice came on the line.

"_Athrun. Can you hear me? Please respond,_" said the voice.

"Nicol, is that you?" asked Athrun, seeking confirmation, just as his training told him too.

"_Yeah!_" said Nicol."_Don't worry Athrun. We can get a fix on your position from this transmission._"

"What is it?" called the girl from outside.

"The radio's working!" he replied.

Suddenly, there was a different beeping.

"What the?" said Athrun, glancing at the screen.

Someone else had picked up on the distress signal and was heading this way by sea. But the ZAFT rescue team wouldn't get here until after them. Athrun climbed out of the cockpit. "A ZAFT team is coming to pick me up. But another ship picked up the signal and is heading this way. They're coming this way on sea from the direction of your fighter," he said. "I have to hide the Aegis before they get here. I don't want this place to become a battlefield."

"Right," said the girl. "I better get back to my aircraft before they get here then."

She paused for a moment, unsure of what to say before she headed back to her Skygrasper. So she settled for something simple. "Bye."

Athrun watched the girl leave for her aircraft. "Hey!" he called out. "Are you sure you're not with the Earth Forces?"

The girl turned back. "No. I'm not."

_They're not even soldiers, yet…_ thought Athrun as images of Kira filled his mind.

"Hey!" shouted the girl, distracting him from his thoughts. "I'm Cagalli! What's your name?"

"Athrun!" he called back.

Cagalli nodded and headed back to fighter while Athrun climbed back into the Aegis to move it to place where he could hide it for a while, until Cagalli's rescue party left the area and Nicol and the others came for him.

_Archangel_ Captain's Office

One Week Later

I sighed as I sat down in one of the offered seats. Me, along with Mu, Natarle, John, and Ryu, had been called for a meeting of the senior officers by Murrue to discuss a new strategy, since everything so far had been a spectacular failure.

While we hadn't seen any action for the week following Cagalli's rescue from that deserted island, We'd more than made up for it in the Strait of Malacca. A large ZAFT force had been waiting in ambush, and although we hadn't suffered any serious damage, everyone was exhausted, and the pilots had more than a few extra kills added for each of them, though Cagalli had been unable to fight, since they'd need to make port before they could repair the damage the Skygrasper had taken. Though personally I thought this was a good thing, as I was certain the girl would get herself killed if she flied that thing again.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Mu. Everyone glanced at each other, before all eyes turned to Ryu for his opinion. The Dragon shrugged uncomfortably.

"To be honest, I don't know," he said. "I'm sorry, but I can't offer you any more advise for evading ZAFT. They're just too determined to bring this ship down."

Natarle sighed. "I think that at this point, we should forgo further stealth tactics," she said. "I'm beginning to think our best bet is to maintain maximum cruising speed and head straight for Alaska."

The others seemed to agree, but I frowned as I stared at the map on the wall, specifically a collection of small islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Jordan?" asked Murrue, since I was the only one who hadn't voiced agreement.

"They'll be expecting that," I said, shaking my head. "I don't think we can avoid them at all. Gut instinct is telling me the Le Creuset Team will be joining the pursuit soon. I doubt there's any tactic in the world to evade them. So we need to adopt a tactic that will confound the commanders at Carpenteria and evade their forces, leaving us with just the Le Creuset Team to deal with."

"I guess that makes sense," said Natarle. "Do you have any suggestions?"

I nodded, and John seemed to be catching on. "One," she said. "Orb."

My statement was met with dead silence.

"Are you crazy?" asked Ryu, shaking his head. "Orb's military may be small, but it would take an _army_ to survive the force they can bring against anyone entering their territory. What you're suggesting is insane."

"Oh, I know," I said. "I'm quite familiar with the power of Orb's military. Let's not forget, either, that Orb is a Coordinator-friendly nation, so there's little doubt they have Coordinators in their military. Add in some of the technology they've no doubt gotten through their assistance of the Earth Forces G Project, and we can expect some dangerous opponents. But I'm not proposing we go to Orb directly. Instead, I think we should use their territory as a via point on our trip to Alaska. We can also contact them with requests to pick up the onboard civilians—Cagalli doesn't want to go to Alaska, Kisaka will follow her, and Louise was only planning to stick around before heading back to Orb. It makes sense, right?"

"Yes," said Murrue, before turning to Natarle, deciding to consult the Deputy Commander as well. "Lieutenant Badgiruel? Do you think Lieutenant Takeo's plan has merit?"

"It sounds like a good plan," said Natarle. "Mr. Hisanaga, do you think it will throw off the Carpenteria forces?"

"Ryu, please," said the Dragon. "And yes, I think it will. Not someone as crafty as Le Creuset, but you've dealt with them before, so if we can just get the Carpenteria forces off our back, we should be able to make it."

"Very well then," said Murrue. "I guess it's decided. We'll make our way to Alaska via the Orb Union."

I was glad they'd all agreed. What I didn't tell them was that my motivation was something else entirely.

On the battlefield, Ever since that last battle in Africa, I've been getting this…weird feeling with the people I hung around. Like some kind of light I saw around Kira, Sarah, John, Corrine, and the weird part was that every time we fought, It grew.

I could… see… feel… whatever it was that I did, from much farther away. And I've identified two of the three other people with that same…light for a lack of a better deffinition. Athrun Zala, and Cagalli were the ones I've confirmed, but there was one I did not know about. I still had no idea who it was.

I didn't know how or why, but I saw all of their lights crossing paths, converging on a single point in space and time… an explosion of light engulfed them… and when it ended, they were scattered, slowly pulling back towards one another again. I couldn't make everything out clearly, it was like a dream, you can barly remember it all after wake up. It was weird, I know. And the weird part was it was most intense whenever I entered the Arc mode after I experience that weird vision.

I remember Andy telling me about phenominons like that, and how John knew a few things about it. But one thing was damn sure.

Cagalli's light had been destroyed. I didn't know what it meant, But for that reason, I had to get Cagalli off of the _Archangel_. _Before_ all 7 lights came together for that explosion…whatever it was.


	19. Phase 16: The land of peace

Outside Orb Union Territory

Lost cause, doomed, and hopeless were good words to describe the situation we were all in, I decided.

The _Archangel_ shuddered under another shot from the Buster, the pilot far more accurate than our last battles with him. The Strike, Archer, Guardian, Dragon X and GINN were shipbound, fighting off the Shocker, Spark, and Defender.

Smoke poured out of several of the _Archangel_'s thrusters and a few small holes in the ship. The buster got a lucky shot earlier and hit the Hanger, I herd there were casualties, but I don't know who yet.

The Ravage fired its Cannon at the ship, further battering it. I chased after the Guul-mounted Gundam as Mu chased after the Buster. The Slash, meanwhile, had its attention on the Aegis. Grimm was taking targets of opportunity with his GINN's sniper rifle, while the IWSP-equipped Strike exchanged fire with the Duel.

Me and the Katana, of course, was facing the Shadow Scythe. All in all, Me and Sarah seemed to be doing the best of the defenders, simply by virtue of keeping the Shadow Scythe's own Beam Scythe that was made for gutting ships like the Archangel as a hobby off of the _Archangel_. Along with holding of the Shreader.

"_When will these guys just give up?"_ Adam groaned as he evaded a series of blasts from the Buster.

"_It really has been getting annoying._" Mu agreed as he fired his Agni Cannon at the Defender only for it to dodge.

I could hear John's growl over the radio as the Demon Wing came up alongside me "_Get Clear!_" He ordered as he leveled the Buster Rifle "_Charge 100%, Firing!_" As John pulled the trigger the massive rifle in the hands of his mobile suit blasted out a beam that could rival that of a positron cannon on the Dragon X, enveloping a pair of DINNs and forcing the pursuing Gundams to scatter.

"_That is one powerful rifle._" Sarah muttered in awe as she charged the recovering Shreader.

"_Hey John, wanna trade you cannon for mine?_" Ryu asked adding a chuckle. "_Sorry, not for sale!_" John replied as he cut through a DINN that got too close to his beam sabers.

Eric grunted as his Rosso shook from the impact of the Werewolf against his suit before attempting to retaliate with one of his beam sabers only for his opponent to separate from him and back off firing it's gatling gun "Dammit we aren't as maneuverable as they are on these Guuls." He cursed as he barely evaded the shots and returned fire with his beam rifle.

"_You're telling me,_" Anthony agreed as he tried to get close to the Dragon-X only for it to easily dance out of range "_Jack, Kelsey, focus fire on the Legged Ship!_"

"_Yessir._" The pair coursed as the redirected their fired to the _Archangel_.

"_Yzack, focus on the Slash,_" Anthony continued to order "_Nicol deal with the Inferno, Dearka you deal with the Orca, Athrun you continue to deal with the Strike, Eric take out the Wolverine, Kane and Matthew, continue fighting the Katana Cory, me and you are on the Demon._"

After a quick course of affirmatives the pilots did as told and began to engage the enemy.

If they crippled its engines, the legged ship would be dead in the water. They'd have no choice but to surrender, and Athrun wouldn't have to worry about killing Kira, as the boy would either be sent to Orb or held in the PLANTs.

"Target the Guuls! The flight platforms!" shouted Ryu, firing his beam rifle at one of them. "They can't fight if they can't stay in the air!"

"_You say that likes it's _so_ easy,_" came Jordan's sarcastic voice as he broke away from the Shadow Scythe, dodging fire from its shoulder-mounted gatling guns. While Sarah ducked and missed a swipe from the Duel by just Inches.

Meanwhile, the Blitz and Spark raced around the sides of the _Archangel_, avoiding or shooting down missiles that were fired at them. As soon as he was in position, Nicol took aim and fired off his lancer darts into one of the _Archangel_'s linear cannons, destroying it. As soon as he was finished, he turned his attention to the engines with Kelsey, and both began firing their beam rifles, badly jarring the warship.

Seeing this, Adam tried to intercept with the Orca, but hadn't even flown fifty meters before being knocked off-course by a barrage of missiles from Kane in the Ravage.

Meanwhile, the Shreader swooped down on the _Archangel_, firing on the Strike.

The resident sniper was the first to spot the Shreader, and Grimm couldn't help but smirk.

"Kira, I've got a target for you," he said mildly.

The words had barely left his mouth before the Strike spun around and fired its beam rifle, piercing the Guul. The Shreader leapt off the lifter as it exploded and began to descend towards the _Archangel_.

"Wow, he's stubborn," said Grimm.

Kira didn't respond as he dropped his rifle to the deck and leapt off the _Archangel_ towards the Shreader, drawing one of his anti-ship swords as the Shreader drew one of its beam sabers. The two swung as they passed each other.

Ryu's own smirk grew. He could practically see the shock of the Shreader pilot as the tip of the beam saber fell away, severing essential components that emitted and held the blade together.

"Anthony!" cried Kelsey, flying in to try and help her teammate.

Seeing the Spark approaching, Kira flipped and pushed off the Shreader, helping to propel himself upwards towards the Spark. Already knowing the Shreader pilot would try and shoot him down with the railgun, Kira evaded left and right. The Spark tried to dodge, but the Strike tackled the black mobile suit off the Guul, and Kira stabbed and cut the platform with his sword before descending back towards the _Archangel_.

Breaking off momentarily from the Archer, the Aegis fired its beam rifle at the Strike. Kira deftly evaded and blocked with his shield, and upon landing on the _Archangel _deck, quickly snatched his beam rifle back up and returned fire.

Breaking momentarily from the Shadow scythe and Ravage, I quickly took stock of the situation, and my eyes narrowed as the Blitz disappeared atop the Guul.

"ZAFT isn't that stupid," I said, punching the controls for a fast burn towards the _Archangel_, dodging fire from the Shadow Scythe the whole way. Opening a momentary wide-channel communiqué, I decided to enlighten the ZAFT pilot.

"I don't need to see you to know what you're thinking, Nicole!" I shouted, filling the air with bullets from my Iglusiadi's.

The Blitz materialized in the air as its PS armor reactivated just in time as a barrage of bullets struck it. With my target visible, I focused her fire on the black machine, and fired my beam rifle. The Blitz blocked the attack with its shield, but that was fine with me, as I crashed into the mobile suit.

Staring directly into the green eyes of the Blitz, I opened up with my Igelstellungs again, shattering the main cameras before kicking away. As I did, My swords flashed through the air, cutting the right arm of the Blitz free at the elbow.

"Three down," I muttered as the Shadow Scythe and Ravage caught back up to me and Sarah, and we reengaged. "Seven to go."

Unfortunately, it could be said in many respects that those Seven were the toughest. Although I had come out on top of Shadow Scythe, though not as consistently as Kira did over the Duel pilot, the Shadow Scythe, and Ravage pilots were still in the higher class of things. "We're getting eaten alive out here!" I said. "Scout, can you give us some support?"

"No can do!" She replied. "It's that damn Orange GuAIZ again! It's really starting to piss me off!"

"Pixy's giving me and Ryu a tough time too!" Darknal said. "Sorry, but you two are on your own!"

Orb Parliament Building

A meeting exclusive to the heads of the noble houses of Orb was rare, but it did happen on occasion. One of the nobles, Uzumi Nara Athha, frowned as he watched the video feed from the military observational UAV, showing the pitched battle between the Earth Forces and ZAFT just outside of Orb's territorial waters. A naval fleet had already been dispatched to defend the border from entry.

"This and the destruction of Heliopolis are what you're deal with the Alliance has wrought," said Uzumi, turning his attention to another of the nobles.

"You did nothing to stop it when you found out," responded the noble, a Coordinator named Rondo Ghina Sahaku.

"Things were too far along by that point," countered Uzumi. "It would've done more harm than good."

"That's not stopping you from the next phase," commented a Blond-haired woman, drawing all eyes to her. Uzumi sighed.

"No, it isn't," he admitted.

"Uzumi, I understand," said the woman softly, eyes focusing on the fight between the Shadow Scythe and Katana, as did many of the other nobles, who were able to glean more from that ongoing fight than the other highly sporadic ones. "Don't worry about it too much. What will come will come. It is only our place to set the best example we can as we protect the future. It is in the hands of the next generation that we must leave the future."

"You're right," said Uzumi.

"In any event," she said mildly. "there are quite a few people out there I'm sure we're both eager to meet."

_Archangel_

"_There's an Orb Fleet at the boundary line,_" came Tonamura's voice over the radio.

"Didn't imagine coming back here like this."I said as Bullets filled the air. "Oh shut up!" No longer even caring all that much about damage, I charged straight at the Shadow Scythe, and tossed my shield at it suddenly. The Black-red mobile suit dodged the projectile, only for me and the Katana to appear in front of it, my Katana swords flashing through its legs. I then kicked the machine in the chest, sending it falling into the water, and I destroy the Guul shortly after.

On the bridge, Murrue was ordering Neumann to turn the ship away from Orb when Cagalli ran onto the bridge.

"_This is a warning to the Earth Forces ship and all ZAFT forces in the vicinity,_" came the voice of the Orb fleet commander. "_You are currently approaching Orb Union territory. Alter your course immediately. In defense of our neutrality, we strictly prohibit all armed ships, aircraft, and mobile suits from entering our territory. Turn your forces at once._"

Kane smirked. It was over. The legged ship was doomed. Either they would sink the ship or Orb would do it for them.

_Damn. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place. We stay on our path and Orb blows us out of the water. But even if we turned away, with the damage we've received, we won't be able to survive the next attack_, thought Adam.

"_I repeat, alter your course at once,_" said the fleet commander. "_This is your final warning. Should you fail to change your course, we will exercise our nation's right to defend itself and we will open fire on you._"

"Don't listen to him," said Cagalli. "Keep on heading towards Orb."

She ran back and grabbed Flay's headset, ignoring the redhead's annoyed protests

"Who the hell do you think you are, saying that crap after seeing the mess we're in?" she demanded hotly. "The _Archangel_ is going to enter Orb territorial waters, do not attack us!"

Athrun immediately recognized the voice on the radio as the same girl he spent that night on the island with.

"Ah, hell," said Adam. "She's gonna piss of the Orb military and then we're really gonna be screwed."

"_If there's one great fault to Uzumi Nara Athha, it's that he didn't put more time into teaching his daughter politics,_" I said dryly, though only the other pilots heard me.

"_Uzumi Nara Athha?_" exclaimed the others almost all at once. "What, am I the only one who already knew Cagalli's full name was Cagalli Yula Athha?" I said, shocking everyone. "_…No way…_" Sarah said. "Way." I replied.

"_Who is this?_" demanded the Orb commander, his face appearing on the _Archangel_ transmission screen.

"Who the hell are you?" Cagalli shouted back. "If you can't figure out who I am, then contact your superior! Contact my father! Contact Uzumi Nara Athha!"

This announcement stunned everyone. The crew of the _Archangel_, the Orb fleet, the ZAFT forces, everyone—except Me, who groaned.

"I am Cagalli Yula Athha!" finished the blonde.

"What? She's the daughter of the Lion of Orb?" exclaimed Adam.

"_Apparently, our Overemotional Goddess is in reality an Overemotional Princess,_" said Ryu dryly. "_I didn't see that one coming. Of course, she could just be trying to confuse them to the point that they'll let us enter their territory just to straighten things out._"

"_No,_" I said. "_I meant what I said earlier. Cagalli isn't lying._"

"_I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but there's no way the daughter of Lord Athha would be on that warship!_" said the Orb commander, now sounding furious as he closed the line. At that instant, the _Archangel_ shook under the ZAFT fire once more.

"No need to get all flustered," said Dearka, directing his thoughts towards the Orb commander, though the man couldn't hear him. "They're not going to make it to your territory." He fired both the gun-launcher and beam rifle simultaneously. "I'll finish them off first!"

"Not you again!" said Mu, closing with the Buster and firing the Agni at it. The mobile suit dodged the powerful beam, then moved behind the Blaze, firing its gun-launcher at it. The Hawk nimbly dodged the shots, and several of them hit the water a few hundred meters short of the Orb fleet.

"_Don't hit the Orb ships Dearka!_" warned Athrun. "_Attack from the other side!_"

"How do I do that?" questioned Dearka. Suddenly, several rounds pierced the Guul at strategic locations in rapid succession.

"You never sit still when you know there's a pair of snipers hanging around!" said Grimm, pumping the Guul full of even more sniper rounds. The Buster leapt off the Guul as it exploded, dodging the Agni once more, and combined its weapons to form its shotgun.

The spread-shot lanced out and struck more than half of the _Archangel_'s main engines. Then, the Buster hit the water.

_Finally did something useful…_ thought Kane, smirking as the crippled warship crashed into the ocean, right into Orb territorial waters. His eyes widened, however, when the Orca appeared in front of him, holding both of its beam sabers. Adam brought the beam sabers down, and Kane swiftly snatched up his sword to block one saber while defending with his shield from the other. Adam wasn't finished though, and slammed the Orca's knee into the Ravage's torso, sending it careening off of the Guul as Kane shouted furiously.

Athrun knew the situation was bad. He couldn't risk continuing pursuit of the _Archangel_. The legged ship had fallen straight into Orb territory, and all of its mobile suits were still in perfect condition. He backed off as missiles, bullets, and cannon rounds filled the air, crossing the ocean from the Orb fleet to the Earth Forces warship.

The Katana, Orca, Slash, Dragon X, Demon Wing, Werewolf and Archer landed on the deck of the ship beside the Strike, Guardian, and GINN, watching the incoming projectiles.

I eyed the Orb assault speculatively before I began laughing.

"_What are you laughing at?_" asked Adam. "_This is hardly a good situation._"

"Orb's Second Defense Fleet is known for their accuracy," I said. "If they really wanted to hit us, we'd all be dead by now."

Once the ZAFT forces were long gone from the area and they'd moved a bit deeper into Orb waters, the Orb warships ceased firing, and instead escorted the _Archangel_ to a hidden dock at Onogoro.

"This dock is owned by Orb and Morgenroete," explained Kisaka. "Not even satellites will be able to locate the _Archangel_ once it enters the dock."

"Don't you think its about time you dropped the act and told us who you really are?" said Murrue.

"Ledonir Kisaka," he said, snapping to attention. "I'm a colonel in the Orb Ground Forces, 21st Airborne Unit. I am her bodyguard."

"No way," whispered Mir to Sai. "So she's like, the genuine thing."

"So then, do you think we should be grateful for this rather unexpected turn of events?" asked Murrue.

"I believe that's a question better directed at the person you're going to be meeting fairly soon," said Kisaka. "The Heir of Orb, Lord Uzumi Nara Athha." At the instant, the comm. screen came back on, and a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman appeared on it, she narrowed her eyes at the image.

"_Hello Kisaka, Lady Cagalli, it's been awhile,_" said the woman, before her eyes trailed to Jordan who had joined them in the bridge shortly after he landed when Zaft left. "_Though it's been even longer for you, hasn't it, Jordan?_"

"It really has, Aunt Ning," Jordan said smiling, ignoring the stares focused on him. "Its great to see you again."

"_Its good to see you too Jordan,_" said Ning, smiling gently. "_Anyways, for the meeting, all senior officers were requested. I believe that consists of yourself, the captain, the Hawk of Endymion, The Demon Lord, The Valkarie and the deputy commander._"

"Understood," Jordan said, frowning. "Will _they_ be there?"

"_Are you kidding? Of course they'll be there!_" said Ning, smirking as the comm. link closed. All eyes turned to focus on Jordan.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" asked Natarle.

"You'll know soon enough," said Jordan, shaking his head lightly. "Never imagined returning home would be like this, though."

_Vosgulov-class submarine, _Cousteau

"Are we really expected to believe this!" Yzak shouted smacking the paper holding ORB's reply onto the table "The Legged ship is gone!"

"There is nothing we can do about it if that is their official stance Yzak." Anthony reprimanded "ORB is a neutral nation, and not only that but the level of their technology isn't well known, but we do know that they are producing their own mobile suits."

"And if we attack them then they may very well join up with the EA tipping the scales of balance into their favor." Athrun mused "So the best we can do right now is wait while we put political pressure on them."

"So all we do is wait?" Dearka asked incredulously.

"No," Anthony replied firmly "If we cannot do anything politically, then in a few days we will sneak in and see if we can confirm their presence or not."

Orb Parliament Building

Onogoro Island

Jordan, Murrue, Natarle, Mu, John and Corrine had been led to an empty conference room, where they had been waiting for several minutes when the door finally opened.

A man they all recognized as Uzumi Nara Athha stepped in accompanied by an older man with short-Brown hair. The older man was wearing an Orb Military uniform, with the rank insignia of an Orb General, and appeared to be in his sixties. He was taller than Athha, and quite muscular.

Then, behind them came a woman whose appearance caused the three adult officers to freeze while Jordan's eyes and expression softened at the sight.

The officers couldn't understand it. The woman before them wore the conservative, yet highly traditional dress of the leader of Orb's oldest and second most highly respected family. John noticed Jordan smile brightly at the sight of both of the others.

"Hello," said Athha. "I am Uzumi Nara Athha." He motioned to the general. "And this is my close friend and advisor…"

"General Ishmal Takeo," said the man. "Currently serving as the liaison between Morgenroete and the Orb military."

"Takeo?" said Mu. "As in—"

"Yes," said Ishmal. "I am the grandfather of Jordan. You have my thanks for watching over him."

"You do realize I can watch over myself, right Gramps?" Jordan said, grinning as Ishmal chuckled.

"Your welcome," said Murrue, as her eyes shifting almost uncomfortably to the Blond-haired woman, whose eyes had remained as intently locked with Jordan's as Jordan's eyes had with her's both of them smiling. "Um…" she said uncertainly. Athha smiled.

"Ah yes, of course," he said. "Shall I introduce you? This is…"

"Ning Takeo Numazaki, at your service," said the Blond-haired woman. "I doubt my Nephew has mentioned me much though."

"Nephew?" gasped Natarle. Jordan sighed.

"Yes," he said softly. "She's my aunt. My mother's maiden name was Numazaki."

Ning nodded.

"I can't say I'm pleased with the danger Jordan's been placed in," she said.

"Hey, you know I can watch after myself!" Jordan said playfully. And Ning nodded in agreement. "That you have." She said.

"Well, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, it's time to deal with the matters at hand," said Uzumi. "Our official statement is that our naval forces fired upon the _Archangel_, driving it from our waters."

"Do you really expect ZAFT or those pilots pursuing us to believe that?" asked Mu. The three Orb officials shook their heads.

"They will not be able to do anything about it since they have no concrete proof of you being here," Ning stated "and without proof they would not force their way in with their limited manpower."

"That's true," John agreed "ZAFT is spread all over the Earth and they would have to pull resources from other theaters of war in order to start and new one here, not a smart tactical decision."

Jordan nodded in agreement. "If they didn't have proof, they'd be invading Orb without a legitimate reason," he said. "Something ZAFT can't afford to do with their manpower."

"Exactly," said Ishmal. "If they attack us, they'll have to draw vital forces from other theaters of war, which is something ZAFT can't afford to do here on Earth. For all their superior mobile suits and technology, they still lack the numbers necessary to truly defeat the Earth Alliance."

"But you didn't take that risk and rescue us because of the children did you?" Mu asked bluntly.

"Do you think we would weigh the lives of our family against the safety of our nation?" Uzumi replied harshly.

Mu shook his head "No, please forgive me if I have offended you." Mu apologized.

"Everything would be so much easier if it was only that simple," Uzumi sighed "Heliopolis, the children of this country volunteered and ended up on an Earth Alliance Ship, the success of the G-weapons, I still wonder if it would have been wiser to let that ship sink."

"Lord Uzumi, I know this may not be much, but you have my sincerest apologize on this matter," Murrue said guiltily "I deeply sorry for the Heliopolis incident and for the children."

"No forget it," Uzumi dismissed "There is plenty of blame to be shared for this, the ideals of ORB are inherently flawed, we cannot remain neutral without power, yet power makes us a target, and we want neither Naturals or Coordinators as our enemies. I'm sure as soldiers you do not want to have that type of discussion however."

"I've heard it too many times before," said Jordan softly in agreement, eyes on his hands resting on the table.

"In any case, we should explain to you why we didn't let your ship be destroyed," said Ishmal. "We would like all of the combat data for your mobile suits, excluding the Terminal units of course, most especially the Strike and Katana, as well as the loan of the pilots, particularly Jordan and young Kira Yamato, and if possible I would like to request the aid of yourselves John, Corrine. for technical cooperation with Morgenroete. We're willing to provide you with extensive assistance with your repairs if you agree."

John and Corrine exchanged a nod "Speaking for ourselves we are willing to aid you," John stated "However I would like you to keep our names silent, as we would like to keep the fact that we are not MIA quiet, there are some exceptions to that however."

"Yes I can understand that Corrine would like to meet with her parents, and them to meet their new son-in-law." Uzumi replied smiling at John and Corrine's jolt of surprise "I can explained later how I know, but first, Mrs. Ramius?"

"I would like some time to think it over if possible." Murrue stated.

"Very well, you can return to your ship," Uzumi said "We will come by for an answer tonight, John,Corrine can you please remain?"

"One last question," said Natarle as they stood to leave. "Why did you emphasize the Strike and Katana?"

"Well, the Strike, as you know, is quite versatile," said Ning. "The Katana, however… well, the interest is a little more personal, especially for me and Ishmal."

Jordan stiffened as he seemed to snap to sudden attention.

John and Corrine exchanged nods with the command officers and remained seated as they filed out of the room "I am curious to know Lord Uzumi how you knew of mine and Corrine's union when even Corrine's parents have yet to find out." John said narrowing his eyes "Especially since it was kept within Terminal."

"That is a simple one to answer," Uzumi said "I am one of Terminal's benefactors."

John and Corrine's eyes widened "You one of the benefactors of the largest mercenary companies in the world?" Corrine asked incredulously.

Uzumi nodded while Joseph chuckled "Yes, ORB has secretly made an alliance with Terminal," Joseph explained "It is a simple one, a mutual aid agreement and exchange of some technologies between our R&D departments."

John sighed as he rubbed his temples "I knew that the benefactors where high up but this is..." He trailed "Have you told Corrine's parents?"

Uzumi shook his head "All we have done is reassured them of her survival," He said and smirked "It looks like you two are the ones who are going to inform them of your union, our congratulations by the way."

John's head made an audible thump as it connected with the table "Corrine?" He asked "You did take out that life insurance policy liked I asked didn't you?"

Corrine giggled and patted him on the back "It won't be _that_ bad," she reassured "You'll only be maimed, not killed."

The ORB leaders chuckled as John groaned "Would it be possible for us to meet with my parents?" Corrine asked hesitantly "I know we are serving aboard the _Archangel_, but..."

"It's fine," Uzumi reassured "since the two of you are Terminal Agents you will not stick out as much as an EA soldier."

"We will also be allowing visitations for the families tomorrow," Samuel continued "They may not be able to leave the ship, but they can visit their families in the docks."

Corrine sighed as John nodded "Thank you Lord Uzumi, General Ishmal, Miss Ning," He said gratefully "That will definitely boost their moral, also sir? We have a coordinator prisoner aboard, do you request anything to be done with him?"

Uzumi hummed in thought "Well we do have a ZAFT soldier here currently guarding Miss. Clyne as she vacations here." He said "So it might not be best to release her, John do you think would be Terminal material?"

John frowned "I have yet to talk to him myself," he said "But he is a fairly skilled pilot."

Uzumi nodded "I would like you to put the offer out to him when you get a chance to interview him," he said "The EA would only torture then execute him, not something I want to happen to a child."

John nodded curtly as he and Corrine stood "Very well sir," He saluted "Oh also General Takeo, Jordan has recently acquired a girlfriend who happens to pilot the Slash, so she will be coming along, so I would recommend bringing any embarrassing photos you have."

Meanwhile

"For some reason I feel like slugging John right now." I said. "I don't know why."

Meanwhile

Ishmal laughed with glee as Corrine and Uzumi smiled, giving one last salute the pair left and headed outside "John? Do you mind if we visit my parents first before going back to the ship?" She asked "I really miss them, and..."

John smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders "It's no problem Corrine," He reassured "Let's just notified the Captain first."

_Archangel _Captain's Quarters

A Short While Later

"Why didn't you ever mention this?" asked Natarle as I sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Because it wouldn't have mattered in the end," I said. "And it's not something I wanted being spread around. My relationship with the Numazaki family is perhaps my house's most closely guarded secret. We're extremely protective of our bloodline, because it is, in essence, the only one to predate the Reconstruction War."

"I see," said Murrue. "While this is interesting, it's not why the five of us are here." Besides the four senior officers, Ryu had been called in to offer his own opinions since John and Corrine were away to visit Corrine's parents. "What do you all think of Orb's request?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure," said Natarle. "This nation is dangerous, but I don't think we have much choice. Besides, in many ways, we owe them this for the destruction of Heliopolis." The others stared at her in surprise. "Look, our only other option is to limp out of port as we are. We wouldn't last ten minutes in our current condition."

"We know that," said Mu.

"We just never expected you to agree to sharing our secrets so easily," said Ryu. Natarle sighed in frustration at the comment. "In any case, I'm in favor of accepting Orb's deal."

"The same," said Mu.

"You shouldn't have to ask," I said.

"Then we're all in agreement," Murrue said. "Lieutenant Takeo, I'll leave you in charge of contacting Lord Uzumi."

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" I asked.

"Your flight Captain." Mu said.

"That doesn't make me the President!" I snapped back.

"Is that how the Heir of the House Numazaki should act?" Ryu said, smirking. I glared at him. "Fine." I said.

_Archangel, Mess Hall_

"Hey guys!" Neumann shouted as he ran into the mess hall where the volunteers had gathered "We just received word that you'll be able to visit with your families starting tomorrow!"

"Really?" Sarah asked shooting up her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Neumann confirmed " you won't be able to leave the docks, but your parents will be coming here."

Everyone smiled as they began chattering "What about Corrine and John?" Mir asked "Have they returned yet?"

Neumann shook his head "They just called in," he explained "Since they are Terminal Agents they have a bit more freedom then we do, they are actually on their way to meet with Corrine's parents."

"Well that's good I suppose." Kuzzy muttered.

"Don't feel too bad Kuzzy," Adam reassured clapping him on the back "I mean after all John has to deal with the fact that he married Corrine without their permission!"

Everyone began laughing as they imagined his demise at the hand to two angry parents.

_ORB Shore_

"It's up to the left," Corrine directed John who was driving the car provided by the military "God I'm getting anxious."

"Why?" John asked as he followed her directions.

"I'm worried that all they would see is a soldier." She admitted staring at her hands and they gripped each other in her lap.

John smiled reassuringly as he placed a hand over hers, keeping his eyes on the road "They will see you Corrine," He reassured "I speak from experience when I say this, your parents will see only their daughter, nothing more nothing less."

Corrine smiled at her husband "Thanks," She whispered "Turn left here, the fifth house on the right."

John followed her directions and turned into a simple two story house with a modest front lawn "Now it's my turn to feel anxious." John muttered making Corrine smile as they exited the car and walked up to the door.

Corrine took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited patiently as they head the bustle of someone bustling to get the door, the door opened to reveal an attractive middle aged women with Short Brown hair and grey eyes much like Corrine's "Hey mom." Corrine greeted smiling as her mother's eyes widened in shock.

"Corrine!" She shouted as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug while Corrine's father also arrived, who was a middle aged man with Blond hair and brown eyes.

"My god." He whispered as he rushed to huh both his wife and daughter as the family was reunited.

John watched on with a smile as he felt a pang in his heart remembering how his family greeted him the same way when he had returned from his first combat deployment. When they finally parted he could see the tears on Corrine and her mother's faces "I'm so glad to see you again." Corrine said her voice cracking slightly from the emotion.

"And we are glad to see you too Corrine," Jason Leese said as she embraced her daughter again.

"We had received word you where alive," Julia continued "But it makes us so glad to see it with our eyes."

Corrine smiled at them and glanced at John "Can we go inside?" She asked "There is some news I need to share with you."

They nodded and ushered the pair inside "What is it you want to tell us dear?" Julia asked as they sat down in the living room, Corrine and John where sitting on a love seat while Corrine's parents sat on the couch.

Corrine took a deep breath "First this is John," She said gesturing to John who nodded Corrine paused "He's my husband."

The silence could have been cut with a knife as Jason and Julia stared in shock at the pair as they shifted "Your... Husband?" Julia asked in confirmation to which Corrine nodded looking guilty "I think it's best you explain everything from the beginning."

Corrine sighed and nodded as she held John's hand and began to explain what had happened starting from Heliopolis.

_30 minutes later_

Jason sighed as he looked at the couple sitting across from him and his wife "It certainly sounds like you have been through a lot." He said "And it sort of makes sense as to why and how you got married."

Julia sighed "I have to ask though, why did you take up Leese?" She asked John looking at him.

John sighed "My family, the Cyphers's, have always been known for always having at least one child in military service per generation that has reached the 'ace' status," He explained "I just feel it's time for them to fade into history, especially since they already are dead except for me."

"Your family died?" Jason asked curiously.

John nodded "They were caught in the Battle of New Orleans." He said as Corrine gripped his hand supportively "I was stationed in Alaska at the time and when I had arrived it was too late."

Julia sighed "I am still a bit upset that you had gotten married all of a sudden like that," She said before smiling "But you are a grown adult and you have the right to chose you husband," She smiled at John and Corrine "Have you two eaten yet?" She asked as she got up "We were just about to start on dinner."

Corrine smiled at her mom "Sounds great," She chirped "I'll help."

John smiled softly as he watched the mother and daughter pair move into the kitchen "So you two are a part of Terminal now?" Jason asked as John turned his attention back to him.

John nodded "Yeah," He answered "Terminal isn't a big bad place like a lot of medias and governments say it is, Essentially, as Corrine put it, we are a Mercenary version of ORB."

Jason nodded in understanding "How did you get involved with them originally?" He wondered.

John smiled "An old friend of mine's brother is a Commander stationed on their home base _New Platea_," John explained "After I had left the EA I had them hold onto my mobile suit, and in returned I helped design mobile suits and support crafts for them in my spare time, they had also helped me get set up as Professor Kato's assistant."

Jason smiled "He's been by a couple of times asking after the two of you," he said "He's told us a couple of stories about the two of you."

John groaned as Jason laughed.

_Kitchen_

Corrine smiled as she heard her father laugh in the living room as she helped her mother cut up vegetables "So Corrine," Her mother started with a smirk "Have two of you had sex yet?"

Corrine choked on nothing at her mother question "W-What?" She managed to get out staring at her laughing mother in shock.

"You heard what I asked," Julia reprimanded still smirking "I hope he was a gentleman about it."

Corrine blushed "Yeah he was," She said finally "It was shortly after we were recovered by the Junk Guild, _I_ was the one who started it actually."

Julia smiled at her embarrassed daughter "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Corrine," Her mother soothed "After all you are a married adult."

Corrine's mouth twitched in a smile slightly "Are you sure you're alright with it?" Corrine asked "With me a part of Terminal and everything."

Her mother sighed "Not completely," She admitted "I do know you can take care of yourself, and that John will be right beside you, but in terms of your marriage I will be expecting a _proper_ ceremony once you get back however. "

Corrine giggled at her mother's expression "We were already planning that once things calm down a bit," Corrine reassured before frowning slightly "John expects the war to be over within the next year, both sides are getting desperate, especially since the Heliopolis incident."

"So long as you come home to me and your father alive," Julia said. "The both of you, like it or not he is my son now, besides he seems like such a nice man too."

Corrine giggled again as she continued to cut up the vegetables with her mom switching the conversation to the latest gossip.

Early the Next Morning

Unbeknownst to the majority of Orb's citizens, 9 mobile suits were walking towards the Morgenroete Headquarters in the dawn hours. In the Orca, Adam yawned.

"Man, would it have been that hard for them to get a couple of transport trucks for us?" he asked. "We could've easily gone through the front door rather than this twisting side route at five in the morning."

"_Lord Uzumi and Aunt Ning want to keep this as low-key as possible,_" I said, and Adam groaned again.

"Why does it even matter?" asked Adam. "By the end of the day, everyone at Morgenroete will know we're here."

"_They won't,_" I assured. "_My family has its hands buried deep within Morgenroete's foundations, so I'd know. While there's little doubt that they'll all know something about it, it'll be nothing more than rumors. While rumors are dangerous, they'll be better than cold hard fact in this situation._"

John sighed as he tapped the steering wheel of the Jeep following the others. "Jordan's right, besides, Morgenrate will know soon enough." He added as the Morgenrate back entrance came into view opening to allow access to the convoy.

"How did meeting the In-laws go last night?" Darknal asked curiously as they loaded onto the elevator.

Corrine and John exchanged smiles "Quite well, embarrassing stories all around." John said smirking at Corrine's blush.

"How could you tell them about the support frame incident?" She asked with a fake sob.

"Hey it wasn't me it was Kato!" John protested "Blame him!"

Corrine rolled her eyes "Sure, blame the person who cannot defend themselves." She teased.

"_I still can't believe you're the heir to the Numazaki House, Jordan_" said Sarah.

"_Well, its not something I Actually _tried _to hide from you guys._" I said. "_It's not that big of a deal._"

"He's got a point." Mu said.

Rusty meanwhile just stared around his wondering why he was brought along "Umm, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why am I here as well?" he finally asked.

John looked back at her and grinned "Someone high up in Terminal wants to meet you," He explained "So don't worry, it's nothing serious."

Rusty nodded not thoroughly convinced as the elevator finally stopped allowing everyone to disembark

'Aunt Ning' as I said for us to call her, and another woman, all clad in Morgenroete crew chief uniforms approached the 8 pilots.

"Hello," said the woman. "I'm Erica Simmons. Welcome to Morgenroete."

"So, this is the heart of Morgenroete," said Ryu, looking around and whistling appreciatively. "Where the G-weapons were first conceived.

"Yes," said Erica, leading the group into another hangar. "Though they were built on Heliopolis, this is where it all began. Please follow me." She then led the group into a Hanger. When they entered the Hanger, My eyes widened at the sight of its contents.

Inside the hangar were mobile suits, ones they'd never seen before. All sharing a striking resemblance to the GAT-X900 Katana, but were quite clearly a new model. All of the others stared at the machines in amazement, while I struggled to forcefully suppress the tears in my eyes. I didn't even need details to realize what these machines were.

"Admiring the Astray's?" came a man's voice suddenly. "They're impressive, I'll admit, but no where near as impressive as your machines." General Ishmal Takeo strode over to them. Ishmal turned to Kira.

"Ah, you must be Kira Yamato," he said, shaking Kira's hand. "I am General Ishmal Takeo, I'm Jordan's Grandfather." He then shook the hands of the others. "Well, I must say I am honored." He said suprising the others. "I didn't think I'd meet the Demons of Razgriz so soon." This finally gave me an excuse to look away from the Astray's. "Demons of Razgriz?" Both he and Ryu said at the same time.

"Why, yes!" Ishmal said. "I see you haven't herd of Zaft's new nick-name for your little squadron. After sinking the _Hrimfaxi _a few weeks ago, Rumors of a Super-squadron of E.A Mobile suit Aces rivaling that of Wardog have spread like wildfire across Zaft, the E.A, and Orb, and their respected military forces. Christening you as the 'Demons of Razgriz'."

"Demons of Razgriz, eh?" John said, testing the name out, and grinning."I like it!" he said.

"Ah, General Takeo, I wasn't sure if you were going to join us this morning," said Erica. Ishmal grunted.

"You know how politicians and bureaucrats are," he said. "Constantly arguing and passing blame on everyone else. There are those that still want us to kick the _Archangel_ out as a means to avoid a war with ZAFT. Damn cowardly Seirans. Say what you will about the Sahaku, at least they have some backbone in them. I thank Haumea for the Athha and Numazaki. They're the only sensible people in this blasted government."

Then Ishmal cleared his throat, and faced the machines. "These are the M1 Astrays. A mass-produced mobile suit from Morgenroete that will serve as Orb's primary frontline mobile suit. As you can see, it shares many characteristics with the Katana, which the prototypes were adapted from, though lacking the Striker/Katana pack technology and Phase Shift Armor. Morgenroete is also currently in the design phase for another machine that will share characteristics with the Wolverine with Transforming capabilities." Before anyone could ask for clarification, an interruption came in the form of an amber-eyed blonde teen.

"So now you see the true face of Orb," said Cagalli, approaching the group. "The so-called neutral nation."

The 10 pilots all noticed the distinctive red mark on her right cheek. Ishmal chuckled.

"I see the stubborn little Lion Cub of Orb had a fight with the Lion of Orb again."

Cagalli scowled at him, but Jordan, the tears finally vanishing from his eyes, chuckled as well, drawing Cagalli's scowl to him.

"These machines are to be Orb's protectors," said Ishmal, ignoring Cagalli's interruption. "As you know, Orb will not attack another nation, or allow another nation to attack it. Nor will it become involved in the conflicts of other nations. With these machines, we have the power to ensure that just belief."

"That's the kind of nation Orb is," said Cagalli. "Or rather, that's what it was supposed to be until my father betrayed it."

Ishmal sighed. "Again with this," he said, sounding thoroughly exasperated. "You're as stubborn as your father. Not even he can knock some sense into you. You know that isn't true. He never knew about the mobile suits being built at Heliopolis—"

"Shut up!" shouted Cagalli. "That is not an acceptable excuse! He was the Chief Representative! Not knowing about the matter is a crime as well."

"Which is why he stepped down as Chief Representative, handing the position over to your uncle," said Ishmal.

"Like that changed anything," said Cagalli darkly, still scowling.

"You just don't get it, do you? Orb needs Lord Uzumi right now," said Ishmal. "Ever since this war started, Orb has been in a difficult position. With our Mass Driver and advanced technology, both ZAFT and the Earth Forces have pressured us to choose a side in this war. A weaker leader would've buckled under the pressure and submitted to one of the sides, pulling Orb into this war. Lord Uzumi has chosen the only path that stays true to Orb's principles."

"Lady Ning is just as capable as my father, if not more so!" said Cagalli.

"Now you're just trying to vent against your father," I said. "I'll say it again: Lord Uzumi's greatest fault was not putting enough effort into teaching you politics. And I've already confirmed. Aunt Ning knew about Heliopolis long before the rumors even started. She doesn't want to lead Orb either. So tell me, do you want the cowardly Seirans, or the real traitors, the Sahakus, in charge?"

Cagalli sputtered indignantly, while the others couldn't help but smirk.

"Let me guess you're having problems with the OS aren't you?" John asked turning back to the matter at hand.

Erica, Ishmal, and Ning nodded and Corrine smirked pulling out a data disk "This here is a Natural use OS," She stated handing it over to the wide eyed recipients "Use it well."

"Well that will certainly cut back on the time needed for constructing a new one, no wonder Commander La Flaga could pilot the Blaze Inferno." Ishmal said amazed before shaking his head.

"Right, Rusty can you follow me?" John said "I want to have a chat with you."

Rusty gulped and nodded before following John off to one of the offices "Is everything going to be alright?" Scout asked in concern for her new friend.

Corrine nodded "Don't worry." She reassured "John just wants to make him an offer, that's all."

_Office_

John sat down across from Rusty and placed a file he was carrying down and opened it pulling out a form "Rusty, this is a Terminal registration form," John explained shocking the Brunette "My superiors have gone through your combat records, don't look so surprised, there are Terminal agents everywhere, and they have decided to offer you a Combat Agent posting."

"What does that mean?" Rusty asked unsure.

"Essentially Combat Agents are sectioned off into groups for a variety of missions," John said "Myself and Corrine are Combat Agents, if you accept this offer we will provide you with a mobile suit, to be determined if you accept, and you will be placed under my command, so essentially you will continue to serve aboard the _Archangel_ with us until our mission is completed."

Rusty looked at the form "And if I don't accept?" He asked hesitantly.

"You will be placed under ORBs authority and freed once the _Archangel_ has left ORB waters." John replied "So essentially, nothing bad."

Rusty gulped as he stared at the form "And my family in the PLANTs?" he asked again.

"We can relocate them if you wish and ZAFT will be notified of you change of allegiance," John explained "Due to the treaties we have with the major nations they can no longer pursue a soldier nor court martial them if they decide to join us, we however to not accept criminals of any sort and applicants go through a _thorough_ background check."

Rusty breathed as he looked once more at the form before looking straight into John's eyes "I accept." he answered finally making John grin.

"Welcome to Terminal Agent Rusty." He said as he moved to release him from his bonds "You will be provided a Terminal uniform, and will be provided quarters aboard the _Archangel_ for the duration of our stay."

"Thank you." He said as he rubbed his wrists feeling like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

Shores of Onogoro

Morning of March 28th, C.E. 71

A pair of fishermen waited on some rocks on the shore for several minutes. Suddenly, a group of scuba divers emerged from the waters and approached them. The lead diver pulled off his mask.

"Athrun Zala, of the Le Crueset Team," he introduced. One of the fishermen smiled.

"Welcome to the Land of Peace," said the ZAFT spy.


	20. Phase 17: Awake and Alive

The _Archangel_

Three days later

As Adam walked past an open door, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He stopped and glanced into the open room. Flay was sitting on her bunk, just staring into space.

"Flay?" asked Adam, stepping into the room. "What are you still doing here? Why aren't you with the others? I thought your parents had a house in Orb."

"Yes," said Flay, her tone clearly depressed. "There is a house. But no one's living there now." She looked up, and Adam could see barely contained tears in her eyes. "My mother died when I was little."

"Oh…" said Adam, scratching the back of his head.

He wasn't really sure what to say. It was kind of an awkward situation. Then, he thought of something.

"Ya know, tonight, General Ishmal taking some of the other pilots out for dinner," said Adam. "We've all been kind of busy with the work for Morgenroete, so he though it would be better for us to properly visit with him. Why don't you come with us?"

"No, that's alright," said Flay. "I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You won't be," assured Adam. "He said some of his friends would be coming along as well. Come on Flay. Get off the ship for awhile and take a break from everything." Flay was quiet for a moment, chewing on her lip slightly.

"Alright," she said at last. "I'll go with you."

Morgenroete Namazaki Section Dojo

Ning Numazaki watched with a slight smirk as her Nephew fought his Grandfather Ishmal to a standstill. It was a tribute to both of them, really. Ishmal was a Natural, giving Jordan the advantage in strength, stamina, speed, reflexes, and even his observational powers and ability to think clearly was superior to Ishmal's. On the other hand, Ishmal was a master of the Shinsei Tsurugi School of martial arts—the last master, in fact—and had taken on several Coordinator martial arts experts at once and beaten them. In his own words, Shinsei Tsurugi was an art born to take on SWAT teams.

Slowly, the two wound down from their exercise, finally stopping after an hour of sparring nonstop. Both were panting and sweating profusely.

"Good to see you haven't been sloppy with your training while on that ship," said Ishmal, smiling at the Brunette.

"I was sloppy about it for awhile there," said Jordan, plopping down on a bench. "I got a real wakeup call in Banadiya, when Kira, Sarah, Cagalli and I got caught up in a Blue Cosmos attack on the Tiger. It didn't draw blood, but one bullet grazed me, even though I saw it coming."

"Tsk, tsk," said Ishmal. "Well, at least it got you back to working on it." Jordan nodded before drinking some of his Water.

"Run along and take a shower you two," said Ning sternly. "We've got dinner with the others tonight, and there's also a very special guest arriving within the hour. I want you both presentable."

"I thought I was a soldier of the Earth Forces," groaned Jordan. "But I guess not even that will stop you from roping me into all this family stuff, politics and diplomatic bullshit."

"No cursing, Gineta would kill me if she ever heard those words from your lips," scolded Ning.

"Yes, 'mother'," said Jordan with overdone sarcasm. Ning winced slightly at those words—motherhood was a sore spot for her—but Jordan didn't really notice.

Morgenroete

A Few Hours Later

Adam typed away at the Orca's console, He and Kira had both decided to dedicate a bit of time to maintenance for their mobile suits. The other suit's had already been given thorough maintenance.

Though, there was something bugging Adam. It wasn't anything to do with the Orca, either, but rather Kira. He's heard that the brunet had rejected the offer to visit his parents. He found it stupid. Who knows when the next time Kira would be able to see his parent's was going to be? So why not take this moment to see them and relax for a while? Everyone else was. It just didn't make sense to Adam, but he was determined to find out why Kira had made that choice.

Adam climbed out of the Orca's cockpit, and walked over to the Strike. The Gundam, along with the others, were lying on their back, with catwalks running over them. Adam stopped over the Strike's cockpit, looking down to see Kira typing away with Birdie perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kira," He said, catching the brunet's attention. "I heard you've decided not to see your parents while you're here. How come?"

Kira didn't answer me, frowning thoughtfully.

"Well? And please, answer me honestly here."

"Because I'd want to know," said Kira softly. "I'd want to know why they made me a Coordinator. And I'm afraid of what the answer might be. I don't know why, but something tells me that I really don't want to know the answer to that question."

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Adam demanded angrily. "That's ridiculous! You have parents that you can visit! You should take every opportunity to do so while you still can. Look at Jordan! He lost _both _of his parents, yet he's still seeing his relatives."

"It's his choice Adam," came Jordan's voice suddenly as Birdie flew off of Kira's shoulder. "If Kira doesn't want to see his Parents, that's his fault. Though, I will admit I'd have to disagree."

Adam sighed at Jordan's tone, and turned to face him as Kira climbed out of the cockpit, likely to pursue Birdie. Though we both choked suddenly as we saw where Birdie had gone.

"Haro! Birdie! Haro!" chirped the familiar pink ball held in the hands of an equally familiar pink-haired, blue-eyed teen pop idol on whose shoulder Birdie had landed.

"Hello everyone," said Lacus, smiling at them from her place next to Jordan, though her eyes seemed riveted on Kira. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Outside of Morgenroete

The members of the Zala Team who had infiltrated Orb had gathered outside of Morgenroete. They'd spent the entire day searching for some sign of the legged ship, but so far, their search had proven fruitless.

"Security's tighter here than at the naval base," said Yzak, shaking his head slightly in wonder.

"What did you expect?" asked Kelsey. "Morgenroete is the heart of Orb's military might. They would protect it more than any military base under their control."

Athrun nodded in agreement, turning to their resident hacker. "Eric, any luck on hacking into their system?"

Eric shrugged. "It's multi-layered," he said. "I'm about to break through the first layer, after that, I should be able to get a better assessment. But I'm pretty sure I can crack it. It'll just take time, and the proper equipment."

"It might be easier to capture someone and use them to infiltrate the facility," said Athrun.

"Like a wolf in sheep's clothing," said Nicol, his tone one of agreement.

"I don't know," said Eric. "That sounds a lot more dangerous and difficult. It may be—shit."

"What?" asked Yzak.

"I'm through the first layer," said Eric. "And that was hard enough. But it was nothing more than a camouflage for what was underneath it. I've seen this security program before."

"Where?" asked Athrun.

"It was just before I was assigned to the Le Creuset Team," said Eric, frowning. "My father had vouched for my skills as a hacker to assist with a security program that was attached as a defense for a tiny chunk of minor data from an R&D facility on L4's Mendel colony. We still don't know what's in it. It's a multi-faceted, multi-layered, counteroffensive program. Stroking a keyboard wrong can set off warning alarms throughout the entire facility and program, and set it on the attack. The security here is identical, just on a grander and more up-to-date scale." Eric was exaggerating somewhat, but it got his point across. he wasn't getting into this system.

"What in the world could need that kind of security?" asked Dearka incredulously.

"Something that even the creators didn't want to know about," said Eric softly. "Well, that's my opinion, anyways."

Athrun sighed. "Alright, it's getting late, so we'll have to continue this search tomorrow."

At Eric's suggestion, they'd prepared for the possibility of having to take several days to find the legged ship.

"We shouldn't consider the possibility of infiltration until we've exhausted all other possibilities," said Eric, sighing as he backed out of Morgenroete's defense systems. "If we mess that up, we won't have a chance to do anything else, assuming we live through it."

Later That Night

"I remember his first karate lesson," said Ishmal. "He was so nervous that first time that when someone delivered that first little tap to the head, he started bawling like a little baby."

The others all started laughing.

"Ha ha ha," I said annoyed. "Just to let you know, I was five when that happened."

"Still, it was quite funny," said Ishmal. "In fact, I believe I still have the recording of that, if anyone would like to see it."

"Oh no," I said. "You're not showing _anyone_ that."

"Oh, come on!" said Ishmal. "If nothing else, Miss Lenix has a right to see it."

"No, she doesn't," I said.

"Hmmm, so long as we're talking about embarrassing moments, let's not forget about that Karaoke event a few years back, Jordan," said Adam sweetly.

"I told you never to speak of that again!" I hissed at him. Face red from embarrassment. "Oh, Jordan already told me." Said Sarah, sweetly. "Only because I trusted you that you'd never tell anyone." I said.

"Well I'm telling anyways!" Adam said cheerfully as my face turned red in a mixture of Rage, Fear, and Embarrassment. "It was about…say…3 years ago." He started.

"Me, Jordan, and a friend of ours were studying for a test the Professor was giving us. One night, we get done early, so we diside to go out for somewhere to eat. Jordan and his friend just wanted to go to some ordinary place. But I wanted to kick it up a 'notch' so we went to a Karaoke Bar! At first, it just seemed like a normal day with some fat girls singing badly written songs. _But _Jordan had one weakness at the time: Root beer. Jordan is terribly addicted to almost every aspect of Root beer. From its taste, to the smell. So he went and got an _Extra _Large cup, but there was _one _thing he didn't know. You see, some guys thought it would be _funny _to…spike the root beer with some of that stuff they use to get coordinators like Jordan _heavily _intoxicated. And Jordan Drank. The .WHOLE .thing. Now, Picture this kiddies. Jordan, Drunk off his rocker, _singing _the Carramelldancen while also _Dancing _around to it like they do on the youtube video! And ending it off by kissing his friend that came along right on her lips!"

I had been growing steadily redder throughout Adam's explanation of the event in question, and now I probobly looked like I was ready to melt under my own body heat. Meanwhile, the others were laughing even more loudly than they'd been laughing at me earlier, and I was desperately wishing that I could simply disappear off the face of the Earth for just a few minutes. "And that is why they call him-"

"TELL THEM AND DIE!" I yelled.

"Fine fine!" Adam said, and then smirked. "_The Caramell-dance kid_"

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled as I tried to strangle him.

"Heh, well, enough about Jordan," said Ishmal when he got his laughter back under control, motioning to Me, and giving me a small looks of sympathy that didn't really help. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Miss Lenix?"

Numazaki Manor

"Not that I'm complaining," said Kira. "But why are you here, Lacus?"

Lacus leaned against the balcony next to Kira, smiling at him. Lacus was staying at Numazaki Manor during her stay in Orb, and had asked Kira to come see her. Since Lacus was their guest and Kira was a friend of Jordan's, it had been allowed without a second thought.

"Officially, I'm here for some sigh-seeing, ya know just like a vacation," she said. "Another, when I return, is to meet Revenard Malchio in an attempt to negotiate at least a cease-fire, if not an outright end to the war."

"I see," said Kira, smiling at her. "I'm glad. With people like you working to end this war, I'm sure the fighting will end soon. It makes me feel kind of guilty about fighting, to be honest."

"There's nothing to be guilty about, Kira," said Lacus, still smiling at him. "Though, I'll be honest, when I heard that the _Archangel_ was near Orb during my stay. I was kinda hoping that I might get to see you again."

"Really?" said Kira, surprised. "Well, I'm glad you came, regardless of your reasons."

"That's sweet of you Kira," said Lacus. "There's one other thing, though. I was talking to Lady Ning earlier, before I went to see you, and she told me about something I wanted to talk to you about…"

Shores of Onogoro

Morning of April 1st, C.E. 71

"I guess we've exhausted all other options," said Athrun with a sigh as the group prepared to leave the cave they'd been staying at since the infiltration. Their spies in Orb had provided them with tents and other supplies for their stay, but they'd been there four nights already. It was now more than a week since they'd driven the legged ship into Orb Territory. They needed to confirm whether the legged ship was in Orb, _now_. They couldn't wait any longer. The time for the Morgenroete infiltration had arrived.

"I suppose so," said Kelsey. "I still don't like the idea of trying to infiltrate Morgenroete though. I mean, getting into Orb was one thing, but trying to get into Morgenroete sounds like a suicide mission."

"We don't have any choice," said Eric. "At least you're not Kane. He must be going crazy, cooped up on the _Costeau_ for the last few days."

"You've got a point there," said Dearka. "Still, at least he's not going on a suicide mission. I agree with Kelsey about that much."

"I wonder why Matthew stayed thought?" Nicole said. "Eh, probobly just didn't feel like it." Dearka said. "Anthony didn't come, so who says he had to come?"

Numazaki Manor

"Uh, guys what all this about?" I asked as I looked at Ning and Ishmal. Given the fact that I'd been put into a Red polo shirt, and Blue jeans. The usual stuff I would were to Church.

"You'll see," said Ning, smirking at me, seemingly the only one not affected by the slight glare I gave. "Though I suppose you should dress casually." Ning sighed. "It's a shame. You look so Hansom in that dress, and I'm sure Sarah would have been pleased."

"Trust me when I say, you don't know Sarah." I said.

"Well, If you say so. But no Morgenroete or military uniforms, got it?"

"Deal!"I said, running to my room. Funny how I haven't used it for more than four years before moving to Heliopolis, and had taken very little of the contents with me, with the exception of my Game systems that I really wished I kept here now that they were probably destroyed now.

The outfit I changed into was my personal favorite "Civie's" I like to call them now. It was actually one of my favorite outfits. A red shirt that had black lines running across the chest, and sleeves, along with blue jeans.

"Took your time, huh?" came Sarah's voice as I returned to the living room. I blinked in surprise at what I saw there.

Sitting in the chairs and on the couches were Sarah, Scout, Darknal, Adam, Ryu, John, Corrine, Grimm, Kira, Lacus, Sai, Tolle, Miriallia and Flay.

"W-what are you all doing here?" I asked, utterly confused. However, My confusion melted as a stray thought occurred, and I smiled. Why didn't I think of it before? The dresses, today's date… damn it, I was so busy lately that I'd completely spaced what day it was!

"I can't Believe I forgot." I said smiling. "I knew you'd catch on soon enough." Aunt Ning said as she grabbed a laptop off of the coffee table behind her and placed it into my hands. "All the data from your compact has already been put on here. It's the latest and most up-to-date laptop available, with all the power of one of Morgenroete's lesser super computers." Then, Ning said the words that Honestly, I didn't think I'd live long enough to hear the way things were going recently.

"Happy birthday, Jordan."

(A/N: No my birthday is not really April 1st.)

Streets of Onogoro

A short while later

"Seriously Adam, how the _hell _could you have told them about the Kareoke Incident!" came a male voice. Though they couldn't place it, it was familiar to the members of the Zala Team, and it prompted them to stop and look at the source.

What they saw caught them completely by surprise.

A group of teenagers was heading down the street on the opposite side, in the opposite direction, and Six girls—Four brunettes, a redhead, and a pink-haired girl they all immediately recognized as Lacus, followed by a group of 10 boys.

"Oh come on Jordan!" One of the other Brunette boys said. "It was bound for people to find out about it!"

"Better later than now, Adam." Jordan replied.

The Zala team, expecially Athrun and Eric were both shocked. They instantly recognized Kira and Corrine in that mess. Of course, everyone was surprised to see Lacus there as well, while Yzak, Dearka, and Nicole were trying to place where they heard Jordan's Voice before.

"What the…? What's going on?" asked Yzak quietly as the ZAFT pilots stood there in shock.

"Well, it's over and done with now, kid." A dirty blond teen, probobly one of the oldest of them, said. "Trust me it could have been a lot worse."

"What could have been worse that getting drunk, singing and dancing at the same time, and then just out of the blue kissing some girl." Jordan said grimly.

"Well you could have been drunk off your rocker, and kissed a _guy _that looked like a girl!" the man next to Corrine said. The dirty blond glared at the speaker. "John!" he shouted. "I told you-"

"I never said anything, Ryu!" John said. "I just said that _could _have happened."

"Was that what happened at-" Jordan started, but Ryu cut him off. "Don't say _anything!_" Ryu said. "What?" Kira said. "What happened where?"

"Just drop it!" Ryu said, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Those voices…" Dearka said. "I know them! But where…"

"Jordan…" Nicole muttered. Then, it dawned on all of them. "He's the Pilot of the Katana!" Yzak said, trying not to scream it out. "So the ship _is _here!"

"It's still not enough proof." Kelsey said, drawing the eyes of the others. "First off, until now none of us have seen the Katana Pilot, so we cant say we just 'Recognized' His voice. Second, Just because he's here, and his friends that may be the other pilots, the Archangel may simply of dropped them off here. After all, they _were _orb citizens."

Nicole nodded, and then turned to face the Group. Particularly Jordan.

They only know each other's voices, but Nicole knew it was him. Though he was still shocked at how he looked. He was probably just as old as Athrun was. Jordan had Brown hair, matching colored eyes, and what shocked him the most, the faint imprint of a scar on his left eye.

"I'll admit, I never expected them to be so…young." Kelsey said. The others nodded. Even though they all herd their voices, and guessed their ages, it was still a shock to see them in person. Witch just proved to them that they weren't fighting battle-ready earth forces veterans, but simply a group of civilians that got caught up in the war.

Because of them.

"Come on guys, let's go." Eric said, shocking everyone. "There's no reason we should be here."

"What are you talking about?" Yzak said.

"Morgenroete infiltration is a suicide mission," said Eric. "And at this point, if the legged ship isn't here, then it's already out of our reach. Frankly, that was how things were when we first infiltrated. Even if we see the legged ship with our own eyes and make it out, we still wouldn't have the concrete evidence needed to do anything more than wait. Besides, even if we did have evidence, what would we do after that?" Everyone was silent for a moment, Athrun giving Eric a sharp, searching look. "Hey, someone back me up here!"

Yzak, surprisingly, nodded. "He's right." He said. "This mission was pointless in the beginning."

"Though…" Kelsey said, "I don't see why we can't have some…fun while we're here." She added a grin at the end. "Kelsey, what are you thinking?" Eric said.

Kelsey chuckled. "How do you say we mess with the G-Weapon pilots?" she said.

Most of the Zala team were shocked at the idea, but then Dearka chuckled. "Ya know, why not?" He said. "I don't see why we cant have some…shore leave while we're here."

"It's not like anyone else would know." Nicole said. "Athrun, Yzak, what do you think?"

Athrun thought it over, as well as Yzak. "I suppose." Athrun said, somewhat hesitantly. Yzak shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"So exactly where are we going?" I asked my friends. But I wish I didn't when I saw them all grin. "You'll see!" Lacus said cheerfully. I groaned. _I don't like the looks of this! _I thought.

As we walked down the streets, we all suddenly stopped when we herd a voice said: "Lacus?"

We all turned, and Me, Kira, and Corrine froze.

Right behind us were 6 people wearing Morgenroete uniforms, A blue haired Green eyed person who me and kira recognized as Athrun, a Black haired grey eyed person that Corrine confimed as her Brother Eric, while there were also a Brunette girl with her hair tied into a pony tail at the back of her head, and with brown eyes, a silver haired person with a faint scar on his face, a Blond guy with blue eyes, and a Green haired, brown eyed kid that was probably the youngest of them. I could only guess that they were some of the Zaft Gundam pilots.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?" asked Lacus. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I've been holding. Somehow, I felt that with Lacus there, things would be fine.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Athrun.

Fortunately, while Lacus sometimes acted naively, this was only because of her pacifistic nature. The girl was quite bright, even by Coordinator standards.

"Don't you remember? I'm on Vacation here," she said. "And I decided to visit Jordan, Kira, and their friends. Especially since it's Jordan's birthday today."

"Though I'll admit I'm starting to regret coming here in the first place." Jordan muttered.

"Light'n Up Jordan!" Adam said. "It's your Birthday, so it's my duty as your best friend to make it as embarrassing as possible."

"I already got enough of that last night." Jordan said glaring at Adam.

"Geez calm down you two!" Sarah said. "Let's not embarrass ourselves in front of complete strangers!"

"Hi… Athrun," said Kira softly.

"Athrun do you know them?" asked Nicol.

"Not really," said Athrun, looking at Kira. "I know Kira. We were friends back on the moon. I had no idea he'd moved to Orb though."

Kira, who'd been somewhat unconsciously tensing, relaxed slightly. Athrun wasn't going to tell the others the truth(Though he didn't know they already knew). He glanced around at his friends for a moment, and was relieved to see that all of them had realized they needed to be quiet regarding what they knew about Athrun as well.

"Hey, Eric!" Corrine said, attempting, and succeeding to be cheerful. "Hey Corrine!" Eric replied in a very similer tone. "It's been a while."

"Eric, who is she?" Yzak asked. "She's my sister." Eric stated. To which everyone just staired at Eric, and then back to Corrine. The others were having a very similer reaction. "You never told us you had a Brother, Corrine." Scout said. "Well, you never asked." Corrine replied. "Though John knows of course."

"Hey, so long as you're here, why don't you come with us?" suggested Lacus. "You haven't really seen Kira in a few years, right Athrun?"

"Not so sure about that," said Dearka. "I mean, we'd love to. It'd be nice to get acquainted with some of Athrun's friends, but…"

"There's some really important business we have to attend to," said Kelsey. "And then we have to head home."

"I think we missed our deadline, though," said Eric suddenly, drawing looks of (fake) surprise from his fellow infiltrators.

Athrun nodded. "Ya I don't have any objections." He said, drawing a surprise look from Kira.

"Eric's right." Dearka said "The business was personal anyways, and while important to us personally, well…"

"We understand," I said. "Well, since you and Kira know each other the best, how about you introduce us all?"

"Ah, right," said Athrun, eyes sweeping over all of Kira's friends. "Well, as you've probably gathered, I'm Athrun Zala. My friends here are Nicol Amalfi, Eric Leese, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Kelsey Brenards."

I nodded, glancing at Kira and sighing.

"Well, you already know Kira and Lacus, of course," he said. "My name's Jordan Takeo, the victim of the day. The others are Scout Lenix, her sister, and my girlfriend, Sarah, Adam Parker, Christopher Thake, though we call him Darknal by his gamer-tag, Adam's girlfriend, Flay Allster, And our friends, Sai Argyle, Miriallia Haw, and Tolle Koenig."

"A pleasure," said Athrun. But he was curious about one thing. _Takeo. _He thought. _No…no it cant be…_

"So exacty where are we going guys?" I asked again. I noticed that Ryu smiled fiendishly, and pointed. I looked at what he was pointing at. "Oh you bastards!" I said, moaning in displease.

Osaka Karaoke Bar

Half an hour later

"You've been planning this with my aunt for days, haven't you?" I groaned, sitting on the bench in our karaoke lounge, I buried my face in my hands. It wasn't just _any_ karaoke lounge, either. The Osaka was among the top karaoke bars in the world—and like a surprising number of other businesses in Orb, it was primarily owned by my family. Not only that, but they'd been given the use of the Osaka's best lounge.

Overall, I guess it wasn't _Horrible. _Like Adam said, the Odds of that happening again are well above unlikely. And since it was prepared by my aunt who would never pull something like that, I didn't have to worry about _that _happening.

When I peeked thought my hands, I eased up a little at the sight in front of me. Presents… a whole mess of them. And a large, and I mean LARGE, Chocolate ice cream cake. With two large bowls of punch set to the side, a variety of sodas, teas, sushi, Chinese food, rice, pizzas, pasta… the list went on like that for awhile.

"We're you trying to feed an _army_?" I teased. "Not that I'm complaining!"

"Well, I can't argue with that," admitted Sarah, grinning along with everyone else, even the Zala team. "But cheer up! It's your birthday, you're supposed to be happy and celebratory!"

"Since when did I say I wasn't happy?" I said. "Besides, how could I forget it's my birthday when you've got those banners hanging all over the place?"

"All right, enough of making Him miserable," said Lacus, coming to my rescue. _Thank you Lacus. _I thought. "Let's get started! Who wants to go first?"

A chorus of "not it's" came from the girls and unexpected invitees, and the boys were silent, including myself, though in my case, it was because I've already decided that it was time to call in a Russian Volunteer.

"Come on, Sarah give it a try!" I said. "Jordan, I've never sung before!" Sarah complained. "There's a frist time for everything!" I said, pushing her onto the stage.

"Get started," I said. "You'll do fine!" Gulping, Sarah nodded, while Adam snickered as he picked out a song that he thought would be perfect for this.

Unfortunately, I realized what he was about to do, and promptly smacked him in the back of the head.

"No!" I said coldly. Gulping, Adam nodded, while Sarah took her turn to snicker at Adam invoking the wrath of their superior officer. I sighed, and stepped over to the computer.

"You all dragged me into this place, so we're gonna use songs of _my_ choice, Ya got me?" I said, glaring at everyone pointedly, even the ZAFT soldiers who'd been dragged into this no different than me. "Aha! There it is!"

Adam looked at my choice and blinked. "Um, Jordan? I don't think a Japanese song…"

"What, you don't understand it?" I asked kiddingly, rolling my eyes. "You guys need to be more like me. If you don't understand the words, Just enjoy everything else about the song."

"It's true." Darknal said. "Back when we were roommates he'd go to sleep with his I-Pod on listening to Japanese songs from bands like T.M Revolution."

"Seriously?" Adam asked.

"Seriously." I confirmed. "I just like Japanese music, what can I say?"

"Okay," said Adam as I hit the enter button, and Sarah sighed with a sort of relief that she could finally get started and get it over with.

**(A/N: this link leads to a video featuring the song in question. I shouldn't need to explain the changes necessary:** http:/www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=LqET9W6vvX8&feature=related**)**

_**Yamikumo ni osore hiza wo daku  
Chigau desho?Soko wa warau tokoro**_

Nagasarerya yasashii kono machi mo  
Yoku wo kakeba boi to suterareru

Smiling, I stepped away from the computer and glanced around. While Sarah sang, everyone else had begun enjoying themselves, sampling the variety of dishes available. I shook my head in exasperation before my eyes fell on one pair. A stray thought crossed my mind. _It's brilliant! _I thought, and I immediately headed for the ZAFT soldiers.

"Excuse me, Athrun, could I talk to you alone?" I asked politely. Now that I've put Sarah on the stage and put Adam in his place as well, I was having an easier time with my embarrassment. Of course, I still had to put a few more people in their proper place, and Lacus was at the top of my list of remaining victims.

"Sure," said Athrun with a slight nod, following me to an empty table, the farthest from where everyone else was sitting. The lounge was big, only slightly shy of a proper bar in and of itself. "What's up?"

_**Jibun hitori ga furitakunai to  
Kawaku omoi uchikonde**_

Tegowai yoru ni kimi ga honki de  
Hjimeteru geemu wa nani?  


"I know you aren't blind," I said, keeping my voice low. "You and I both realize who everyone here is. Fortunately, at the moment, we're not enemies, though this will make things harder later on."

Athrun nodded, and smiled. "Actually, we all know who you are too." He said, my eyes widened. "Don't worry, we're not telling anyone." He said, surprising me. "Our mission was originally to prove your ship was here, but after thinking about it, what's the point? Even if we did, Zaft doesn't have the manpower to invade orb because of one ship."

I nodded in agreement. "So, In the long run, now we're just here to mess around with you guys really." He said with a slight chuckle. I smiled. "Well, alright then." I said. "Now back to why I called you here, I noticed Kira's and Lacus's behavior back in space. What I want to hear is your opinion of Lacus in regards to Kira."

Initially confused, Athrun realized quickly where I was going. After all, he'd have to have been blind, deaf, and mentally disabled to not understand how Lacus felt about Kira, even if his fiancée didn't realize it entirely herself.

"She has a crush on him," said Athrun quietly. "At the _least_."

_**Ima ni mo tobinukeru kakeru omoi wa date janai  
Kyuukyoku to ka icchau hodo ikikata to koekata ga**_

Motto saki made mitainda kimi to kono mama douka shite  
Shissou suru netsu to iyasa ga hoshii dake hoshiku naru  


"I thought so," I said with a smirk. "I need to pay Lacus back for her role in all this. I'm sure the message will fly right over the heads of your friends over there, so here's what we'll do…" The two of us leaned in conspirationally as I continued, and Athrun had to fight down a laugh as I explained my plan for mild vengeance that would put all of light Yagami's attempts to kill L in death note to shame.

_**"Tomaranai koto" ga bousou naraba  
Shita koto nai yatsu wa inain deshou?  
**_

"What do you think they're up too?" asked Adam, sipping his Cola and standing near the table the ZAFT pilots had picked out. Flay was closer to the karaoke stage, watching Sarah with Kira and Lacus.

"Who knows," Said Yzak.

"No doubt its something devious," said Eric.

_**Tsumetai shita wo suiau you ni  
Moroi basho ni fumikonde  
**_

_****_Kira frowned as he listened to the song. Besides Jordan, the only ones present who fully understood Japanese were him, Lacus, Tolle, and Miriallia. As such, he found it kind of interesting that Jordan would choose a song like this.

It was oddly… Motivational, he supposed.

He was surprised when the Brunette in question sat down beside him, casting him a small smile.

"So I'm a sap believer in thinking anything's possible," he said. "Anything wrong with that?"

Smiling, both Kira and Lacus shook their heads.

"Not at all," said Kira, turning his attention back to Sarah.

_**Shiranai uchi ni oboreta mitai  
Oku hodo kanjiru yume ni  
**_

_****_"What were you two talking about?" asked Nicol as Athrun rejoined his fellow pilots.

"Nothing too important," said Athrun casually, purposely making sure the others realized he was hiding something. Eric suppressed a groan, while Dearka cast his eyes towards Lacus, Kira, and Jordan.

_**Dare ni mo todokanai kakeru omoi wa kiri ga nai  
Aishiteku hayasa to jiyuu ni issai no kyori wa nakunatta**_

"You know, I think I may have to revise my opinion," I said mildly. "To sing Zips so well, Sarah's gotta have a decent grasp on Japanese."

"You're right," said Mir, sounding curious. Aside from Scout, she knew Sarah the best, overall. Although Jordan and Sarah were dating, Mir had known Sarah for a much longer time. In all that time, though, she'd never known Sarah to say anything about her knowledge of the Japanese language, and had even been given the impression that Sarah didn't understand a word of it.

"Jordan, shouldn't you try some of the food?" asked Kira, looking at him curiously. "Already on it!" I replied, as I quickly grabbed some Cheese Pizza, and some root beer. (A/N: Yes, I really _do _love root beer.)

_**Sekai ga dakitomeru kimi to boku to no iru imi wo  
Kieiru you to ka icchau hodo ikikata to koekata ga**_

"My compliments to the chef," said Kelsey as she sampled several different dishes. "This is pretty good."

"I think his aunt hired the best she could find to make this," said Adam as Flay sat down next to him.

"I see," said Athrun, glancing over at him.

_**Motto saisho no mono no nare kimi to kono mama douka shite  
Shissou suru netsu to iyasa ga hoshii dake hoshiku naru**_

The song ended and Sarah stepped down. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I said, grinning. She smiled back. "Come to think of it, no it wasn't." She said. "Ok then, who's next?"

Fifteen minutes later

After Mir and Flay had gotten a turn, they decided to take a short break. The ZAFT pilots had been relieved to hear that they wouldn't have to get up on the stage—primarily Sarah's work, apparently, something about thinking any male who didn't practice a lot would do nothing but hurt the ears of anyone listening. Still, my primary revenge target (Lacus) would be fine, so It didn't matter too much.

I sighed as I looked everyone in the lounge over. There was a definite since of surrealness to it all for me. For Kira, Adam, and the others, it was easy to mingle with the ZAFT soldiers. For Kira, one of them, Athrun, was his friend. For the others, they had never seen any of these pilots faces, and it became easy enough to separate them from the Gundams that had been chasing them since Heliopolis.

I sighed in mild exasperation before my eyes drifted to Lacus. My eyes, however, weren't focused on the pink-haired PLANT princess at all. No, they were instead focused on a familiar glow, That glow I saw on Kira, Athrun, Sarah, and Cagalli. None of the other Zaft pilots shared this glow, so that meant the identity of the Unidentified "Glow" was still a secret. Like every one of the other's glows, it was just slightly different, and its color matched the light, sky blue eyes of its bearer.

I shook my head, clearing it of my wandering thoughts, and since I was focused on Lacus anyways, I decided it was time to carry out my revenge on the 'Pink Princess'. _All of this was totally worth it. _I thought.

"All right, Lacus's turn," I said cheerfully. I saw Athrun's face twist into a grimace as he tried to suppress a sudden burst of laughter, while Lacus visibly gulped at the overly cheerful tone I had used.

Suddenly somewhat reluctant, despite initially being excited by the prospect of singing, since it was something she loved to do, Lacus still went ahead and got up on the stage, resigning herself to whatever it was that I was planning for her as the song was selected. By _Athrun_, not me. Suddenly, Lacus was even more worried, particularly with the smirk her fiancé sent her way.

The music started playing, and Lacus felt her stomach clench and eyes widen in horror. Like Me, she enjoyed finding and listening to some of the pre-Reconstruction War era music, and this one—which I had introduced her to during her stay on the Archangel—was one she hadn't been able to get entirely off her mind since she'd first departed the _Archangel_—and Kira.

Nevertheless, she didn't have much choice; not if she wanted to fulfill the entire point for this elaborate karaoke party.

**(A/N: I know someone already used this song in a way like this, but it was just to perfect and I couldn't find a replacement. So here is a 'link' to this song as well:** http:/ www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=8o3rEGfZoUo**)**

_Get a load of me,__  
__Get a load of you,__  
__Walking down the street__  
__And I hardly know you__  
__It's just like we were meant to be_

Lacus concealed her slight blush fairly well, but Me and Athrun both caught it, having been expecting it since I had told Athrun about my plan. Darknal, Adam, Scout and Sarah, meanwhile, also caught on, and they were trying to suppress their laughter, though they were probobly quite shocked that I would pull something like this.

_Holding hands with you,__  
__When we're out at night,__  
__Got a girlfriend__  
__You say it isn't right,__  
__And I've got someone waiting too._

The remaining refugee-soldiers began to catch on, and struggled to suppress their own amused grins—none more so than Tolle, who had overheard much of Kira and Lacus's discussion in the _Archangel_ corridors.

Kira's eyes began to widen as he, too, began to catch on.

_The problem is, this is just the beginning__  
__We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming_

Everyone's willpower began to falter, and snickering could now be heard in the lounge from a few of them, though most were simply grinning unashamedly at Lacus or Kira.

Aside from Eric, who was beginning to suspect just what was going on, the ZAFT pilots were utterly bewildered at the behavior of Athrun and their companions.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?__  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?__  
__Its inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it__  
__So tell me…__  
__Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

At this point, Me and Athrun both pointedly stood up and pushed Kira in front of Lacus, confirming Eric's growing suspicions and causing the eyes of the other ZAFT pilots mouths to widen in disbelief.

After ensuring that the struggling brunet wouldn't be going anywhere, Me and Athrun proceeded to move to the back of the lounge, as far away from the stage where a now profusely blushing Lacus stood as we could get, and proceeded to fall over from the force of our suppressed laughter.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up__  
__Finding someone else you can't get enough of__  
__Someone who wants to be with you too_

The lounge was now filled with not only with the sound of Lacus singing, but also with barely suppressed snickers and giggles. The ZAFT pilots were openly gaping, and Kira, remembering all of Lacus's time on the _Archangel_ and the time he'd spent with her here in Orb, was also beginning to blush in embarrassment—Jordan and Athrun had made it perfectly clear who they felt Lacus would be referring to/thinking of when she sang this song.

_Its an itch we know we are gonna scratch__  
__Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch__  
__But wouldn't it be beautiful?_

Kira and Lacus both resigned themselves to their fate, and simultaneously decided never to get on Jordan's bad side again.

_Here we go we_'_re at the beginning__  
__We haven't—_

Here, Lacus turned as red as Flay's hair, pointedly coughing to avoid the next few lines, and Me, the only other one who knew the song as well as the pink-haired girl, was no longer able to suppress my laughter at all and I started to laugh very loudly, though I muffled it somewhat with my hands. _This is too perfect! _I thought. _Revenge is sooo sweet!_

—_but my head's spinning_

Lacus picked up a few words after she left off, skipping the one that had caused her deep blush, but her face was still the color of Flay's hair.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?__  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?__  
__It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it__  
__So tell me…__  
__Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

I finally got my laughter back under control, and grabbed Athrun as everyone stared at me, curious as to why I'd been laughing so hard.

"Lacus is a pervert," I whispered to Athrun. Athrun blinked at me curiously. I whispered to what the lines _were _to Athrun, and his eyes widened and tried his best to not lauph.

_I'd love for you to make me wonder__  
__Where it's goin'__  
__I'd love for you to pull me under__  
__Somethin's growin'__  
__Out of this that we can control__  
__Baby I am dyin'_

I shook my head and proceeded back towards the stage, my irritation at the whole party vanishing entirely with this. For me, personally, this was a bigger victory than all the battles I've fought since Heliopolis combined. Including the one when we sunk the _Hrimfaxi._

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?__  
__Why can't I speak whenever talk about you?_

The song near its end, I sat down in my chair, smirking at the two blushing Coordinators in a manner that was simultaneously fond and triumphant. And no one present could blame me.

I've won… regardless of what battle I've been fighting, I have won!

Well… both Lacus and Kira knew better than that.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?__  
__Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?__  
__It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it__  
__So tell me…__  
__Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Whenever I think about you…__  
__Whenever I think about you…__  
__Whenever I think about you…__  
__Whenever I think about you…_

To the surprise of Kira and Lacus, the laughter and snickering had stopped as the song finished, and everyone applauded Lacus's singing appreciatively—though for the ZAFT pilots (besides Athrun), the applause was rather stunned as well. Particularly since they _knew_ that Athrun had been in on My plot.

"So there," I said. "That'll be your present to me Lacus, you and Kira go on a date before Lacus has to leave Orb. I don't care if she is engaged—neither she nor her fiancé here care."

The heads of the ignorant refugees—Tolle hadn't shared much of what he overheard with the others, so Flay, Mir and Sai hadn't known about Lacus's engagement to Kira's best friend—snapped to Me suddenly, then flew to Lacus, then, as they put in the final piece of the puzzle, focused on Athrun.

"Really now, I don't think my father would approve…" said Lacus, sounding nervous, which was completely new to all of them.

"I don't believe that for an instant, and neither do you," I said. "You're father would want you to be happy, right? Neither you, nor Athrun, would be happy fulfilling that agreement between your fathers."

"She's right, Lacus," said Athrun, taking my side somewhat surprisingly to most. "Come on you two, do as he says. I'm sure you'd enjoy yourselves."

"But…" started Kira when Adam decided to intervene—as an added bonus, he'd also get to ensure he wasn't on My bad side anymore, which he now fully realized was a very, _very_, bad place to be.

"No buts here," said Adam. "We _all_ insist, right?" There were nods of agreement, even from the ZAFT pilots, who'd been shown the (near) full force of Jordan and Athrun's glares when they hadn't immediately agreed.

"Fine," said Lacus. "But in exchange, I get to pick the song you sing Jordan."

I shrugged. "That's fine with me," I said. "Not like you have anything on me to measure up with that."

Lacus only smiled sweetly, but something about that smile made me suddenly uncertain… especially since Kira was now smirking at me as well. _What are they planning? _I thought. I shook my head. _No, there was no way they could pull anything to beat what I've dropped on their heads,_ I then stepped onto the stage while Lacus stepped over to the computer.

"This is the real reason we went through the trouble of this whole party," said Lacus sweetly. "You can thank Lady Ning for this."

"My aunt?" I asked, confused. Then, the song began playing, and I frowned. I didn't recognize this…

My eyes suddenly widened as the Drums and Guitars picked up. _Son of a Bitch! _I thought… the general tune…the beat… no… how… _I'm gonna kill my aunt after this! _I thought.

Lacus smiled. "I win," she said. "You're living your dreams now, whether you like it or not!" I glared at the pink-haired girl… but at this point, realized I _had_ to do this.

But, Lacus was right. Singing was something I did like to do (when I wasn't drunk off my rocker) as much as Lacus did.

I Closed my eyes, I mentally cursed at however Lacus got this song, and I reopened them.

I've never sung this song to actual music. Other than that, I had no need for the karaoke machine.

**(A/N: alright, last one...for this chapter ****) **

**(http:/www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=O4lPrGloMjg&feature=related)**

_**I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms  
**_

Everyone looked at each other curiously, except for Kira and Lacus. Jordan was barely even paying attention to the screen.

_**It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last**_

Sarah's eyes went wide with sudden realization. No one was familiar with this song… because none of them had heard it before. No one had ever sung it before now, at least, not where others could hear it. The message was all too obvious to her; after all, she probobly knew Jordan the best.

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_

"What's this all about?" asked Dearka, understanding there was a lot more to this than just another song. The other ZAFT pilots shrugged, when Sarah spoke up.

"I think Jordan wrote this song himself," she said. "It's about him…"

"What?" whispered Eric.

_**(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive**_

As though in a trance, Jordan ceased to stand still, or even pay attention to the screen. The boy had fallen into his song, and he was now slowly dancing to it. But his dancing was picking up speed quickly.

Eric's eyes had gone wide as he, too, began to understand the implications of this song. Though Kira and Lacus had helped to plot this, they hadn't realized the details, and came to the same shocking conclusion as Sarah had; at about the same time that the other Heliopolis Pilots realized it as well.

_**I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold**_

Athrun shivered. This song… it practically screamed of everything that had happened to Kira, Jordan, and everyone else aboard the legged ship since Heliopolis.

Only someone blind or ignorant could fail to realize that. Athrun and Eric were neither.

_**When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again**_

Jordan's dancing had a certain intensity too it now. Thoughts began to fly from the minds of the audience as they became enraptured in what they were seeing and hearing.

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_

(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive

I had poured my whole heart into this song. It was the truth, I feel that I'm at war with the whole world, I've almost lost all faith that this war will never come to an end, that there would be more people like me, people that lost almost everything in their lives.

No more.

_**Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up in the dark**_

I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

My thoughts turned to my parents. I knew that none of them were the killer, but they still attacked my home… but I didn't even care. I never held them responsible for the Colony's destruction, they were just following their orders, just doing their job, as provoked by the Earth Forces. By me.

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_

The Gundams are my design. Sure, my parents would've ended up developing mobile suits for the Earth Forces anyways, since they were among the best Morgenroete had to offer. Yet, it was because the Gundam, The Katana, was my creation that my parents had been so determined to protect it. And they died to protect it. For me.

_****_

(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive  


They'd given their lives to keep the Katana out of ZAFT's hands. I'd give mine, more than willingly, to keep it from being abused by the Earth Forces either.

_This_ was the true reason I joined O.M.N.I. Enforcer. Why I joined the _Archangel_ crew, why I became a Gundam pilot. Sure part of it was because of Sarah, but this was just as big as a reason.

I wouldn't lie: I wasn't nearly as noble about it all as Kira was. True, I've done it simply to protect my friends as well, but with the Katana, my creation, my _parents'_ most heart-filled work, protecting my friends became a bonus I was all too happy to accept. By living the rules my Brother gave me.

_**Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up**_

Honor, Friend, Family, and Life.

Yes… that's right.

Well then, it was time to keep on living.

"Wha—?" murmured Dearka as everyone shook off the, for lack of a better term, 'spell' Jordan had cast. "What was that?"

"A song about Jordan's hardships," said Sarah sadly. "His parents died in the Heliopolis attack, and his Brother died at Junius 7… he's thrown himself into his new job ever since."

The ZAFT pilots all shifted guiltily, none more so than Athrun for some reason.

"He seems so strong," said Nicol softly. "But he's really pretty fragile, isn't he?"

"Too fragile," said Lacus.

Outside Osaka Karaoke Bar

Half an hour later

"Thanks for the great time," said Athrun. Smiling, his fellow ZAFT pilots all nodded.

"Yeah, that was actually surprisingly enjoyable," said Yzak. "It's a shame we won't be able to do this again for awhile."

"Yes, but with any luck, we _will_ be able to do it again," said Jordan, smiling. "And I'd suggest you all practice as well—next time, I'll be making _all _of the boys sing as well."

"Yeah, yeah," said Dearka. "Well, we need to get going. See ya." With that, Dearka walked away with Kelsey, Yzak and Nicol, all of them waving back. The Earth Forces soldiers and Lacus all waved to them, and then the bulk of the group left as well. Lacus paused, looking at Athrun.

"I'm sorry, Athrun," she said. Athrun smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay," he said. "I understand. I'm happy for you… and I'm only sorry that my mission may jeopardize that happiness."

Lacus smiled.

"I don't think it will," she said. "The truth is, you are all good people. I trust in that." Smiling, Lacus turned and followed after the Heliopolis refugees, leaving Athrun with Eric, Kira, Jordan, Corrine, John, and Sarah. Sarah, however, frowned and, after receiving a slight nod from Jordan, followed after Lacus.

"You said your Brother died at Junius 7?" Athrun asked. I nodded, sadly. "He was honestly the greatest brother I could ever of gotten." I said. "He taught me so much, how to fight, what to fight for, those are the same reasons I fight to this day." I stepped forward. "I don't blame Zaft for the death of my Parents." I said. "I only blame the Pilot of the Shadow Scythe who pulled the trigger that killed them, and Rau Le Cruset. And as far as my brother goes, I will hunt down any blue cosmos supporter and member until they are whipped off the face of the planet."

"But isn't the E.A a supporter of Blue Cosmos?" Eric asked. "To me, Blue Cosmos is just manipulating President Harling, and the E.A with lies." I said. "Once the truth get's out, I'm gonna be the first one to piss on Azreal's gravestone." I added with a small smirk. "Be careful about who you trust, Athrun," I said in a serious tone. "People on every side are guilty of escalating this war. Find those you can trust to fight for reasons that are truly worthy, and stick by them. Don't trust anyone you don't think desires peace." Athrun nodded, and shook hands with his opposite number. "See you on the battlefield." I said. "I hope we all survive this war in the end." And he left after his friends.

Then Corrine, John and Eric faced eachother. "Corrine…" Eric said. "Don't." Corrine said. "I know neither of us want to fight each other, but as long as so much as one of our friends are on that ship, we will protect it."

Eric smiled, and nodded. He then turned to John. "You better look after her." He said. John chuckled. "Why wouldn't I protect my Wife?" he said.

Eric's eyes widened, and looked at the rings on John and Corrine's hands. And chuckled. "I'm not even gonna ask." He said. "Well, I hope we survive our next encounter. And as Jordan said, that we all survive this war all together."

Corrine nodded, and the sibilings shared a quick hug.

"Goodbye Corrine."

"Goodbye Eric."

The two separated, and Eric went with the rest of the team, while John and Corrine held hands, and went with the rest of their friends. leaving the two former friends alone as Birdie circled overhead before swooping down and landing on Athrun's outstretched hand.

"Athrun…" said Kira softly. Athrun shook his head.

"I think I understand a little better now," said Athrun. "Kira… my mission is to destroy the Strike. I know I can't convince you to just stay here unless your friends do. Just… if we do destroy the Strike, please, try to make sure you survive."

"You've threatened my other friends," said Kira. "This whole war is pointless. I hate it. But so long as my friends need my protection, I'll continue to provide it. Jordan needs my support—and I have friends among the officers of the ship as well. People who believe in me and all of us just as much as we believe in them."

"I see," said Athrun, holding Birdie out to Kira with a rare smile on his face. "You haven't changed. I'm glad."

Kira nodded, and smiled. "Bye… Athrun."

He held out his hand, and Birdie hopped from Athrun's hand to Kira's, turning around to face his creator as Kira moved the robotic pet closer to his chest. Athrun smiled.

"See you around, Kira."


	21. Phase 18: A Dark Revelation

_Archangel_ Bridge

"Under the present circumstances, our chief concern would be Panama," said Kisaka, clad in an Orb Military uniform. "Capentaria is buzzing with activity and there's rumors of a massive upcoming ZAFT operation."

"How reliable is this information?" asked Natarle.

"I'm not sure," admitted Kisaka. "Orb is in a difficult position. We want intelligence, but we don't want to stir up a hornet's nest either."

"But it would make sense, if there's major activity in Carpentaria," said Ryu. "There are four places they'd attack with a large force from that base: Kaohsiung, Panama, Alaska, and Orb. Kaohsiung is already under their control and they don't have a good enough reason to attack Orb, even with Patrick Zala in near-total power in the PLANTs. That leaves Panama and Alaska. Panama is the only logical target. They take Panama, and it's the end of the Earth Forces in space. As valuable as taking Alaska and crippling the Earth Forces central command would be, ZAFT doesn't have the forces for such an attack, unless they were willing to leave their bases undefended and give the Alliance a chance to take some of them back. That would be a disaster for the PLANTs."

Ryu took a sip of coffee before scowling slightly. "Of course, if ZAFT takes Panama, it'll spell trouble for Orb too," Ryu said.

"You're talking about Kaguya?" said Murrue.

"Yeah," said Ryu. "There's no way that Kaguya hasn't factored into the overall plans of both sides at one point or another. After all, there are only four Mass Drivers total. In the eyes of commanders on both sides, Kaguya is the easiest to take in the short term, but it's been ignored because of the long term repercussions. ZAFT doesn't have the numbers to risk provoking Orb, and the Earth Forces are already at too great of a technological and personnel performance disadvantage to risk Orb allying with ZAFT, despite the Union's policies. But if Panama falls, the Earth Forces might become desperate enough for Blue Cosmos to convince them to attack Orb."

"That's what the M1s are for," said Kisaka, sighing. "Regardless of their plans, though, this 'Operation Spitbreak' will work to your advantage. Most of the ZAFT forces in the area are at Carpentaria at the moment, leaving your path to Alaska relatively clear."

"What about the team that was pursing us?" asked Murrue.

"We haven't detected any ZAFT ships in the area," said Kisaka. "They've likely either given up or have been called back. There was a lot of talking on the diplomatic side."

"Still, can't hurt to be prepared for them when we leave," said Ryu. "Le Creuset is a snake if I ever saw one. He's sly, and as unpredictable as the wind. If he could find someway to do it, he'd keep his team in pursuit. Fortunately, they probably think we've reached JOSH-A by now, but it never hurts to be prepared."

Archangel Hanger

About 50 meters below the surface of Onogoro, several Morgenrate engineers worked on a suit apiece under the supervision of Murdoch and Louise, off to the side the recent addition to Terminal was looking over the specs to the suit that Terminal had given Rusty, a TMF-M71 M5A Claymore, it was armed with a beam sniper rifle, beam sabers, and other usual weapons for mobile suits along with advance flight systems related to the Katana's own flight pack. Rusty had requested it to be repainted with a Blue on red color scheme. Ryu had also given the engineers specs to an advanced version of the Inferno's Prototype Lightwave Pulse Flight pack that consumed less energy, albeit at the cost of slightly reduced speed.

Scout was sitting next to her friend as they watched the Morgenrate engineers work on both of their suits. "Are you nervous?" She asked Rusty as she took a sip of water.

Rusty remained silent for a second "Yeah," he admitted finally "I don't want to have to fight against my friends, but I've been hearing some things about ZAFT and Commander Creuset."

"Like what?" Scout asked in concern.

Rusty sighed heavily "I think that the commander has his own agenda," he revealed "I've already talked to John about this, but I had happened to overhear him talking over the phone once, he was talking about some kind of plan, and the unwitting pawns in his game." Scout grimaced as she placed a hand over Rusty's "But there is another reason I wanted to remain aboard the _Archangel_."

Scout blink in confusion and looked over at Rusty "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Rusty blushed lightly as he faced the teen "You." he said before leaning in and gently kissed Scout's lips shocking the brunette who quickly recovered and began to returned the kiss.

Numazaki Manor

A few hours later

"I guess this is goodbye for now," said Lacus, smiling at Kira as she prepared to leave for Malchio's. Ning was a friend Malchio, so the Orb noble was planning to provide transportation to his orphanage herself. Standing a few feet behind Kira, Jordan smiled at the still unofficial couple.

"Yeah," said Kira, smiling in return. "But it won't be for forever. We'll…" Kira was cutoff by an uncharacteristic giggle from Jordan.

"Don't try to be a romantic Kira, it doesn't suit you," said Jordan playfully. "Now kiss her already so that I can get my own goodbye in!" The two teens blushed at Jordan's words and glared at the Brunette, who smirked back at them. They definitely had feelings for each other, but Jordan knew very well that they were still far too uncertain of those feelings to seriously act on them, and he hadn't been willing to risk the potential price of forcing them on additional dates, though the one they'd been on had gone remarkably well.

"I'm serious," said Jordan, her entire demeanor suddenly agreeing with the words. "I want my own chance to say goodbye to Lacus, and we'll be leaving soon ourselves. It's time to move our machines back to the _Archangel_."

"Alright," said Kira, stepping away from Lacus.

Athha Manor

Two days later

Cagalli had just finished packing the last of her stuff when the door to her bedroom opened.

"Cagalli," said her father as he entered. "Do you intend to go along with that ship?"

"I do," answered Cagalli, turning to look at her father.

"I see," said Uzumi. "So, you are going to fight the PLANTs as an Earth Alliance soldier. Are you really that eager to go to war?"

"No! Of course not!" said Cagalli. "It's not like I want to fight!"

"Very well then," said Uzumi. "Why?"

"I want to help them out!" said Cagalli. "And I want to do whatever I can to end this damn war!"

"You think fighting will end this war?" asked Uzumi, eyes narrowing.

"No, but—"

"If you were to kill someone's husband in battle, then his wife will despise you for that," said Uzumi. "And if you kill someone's son, their mother will hate you as well. Because if someone were to take your life, I would hate them with all my heart. Don't you see how war can be a vicious circle?

"I know all that!" said Cagalli. "But I can't stay in this country and do nothing!"

"That kind of cheap and arrogant heroism will accomplish nothing!" said Uzumi, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Carrying a gun is not the only way to fight a war. You must lean the causes of war, Cagalli. Attacking each other won't solve anything."

Numazaki Manor

"Guess this is goodbye again," I said sadly as I prepared to head to the _Archangel_. The ship would be departing in little more than an hour.

"Take care of yourself," said Ishmal. "I wouldn't want something to happen to my favorite Grandson."

"Yeah right," I said playfully. "I'm your only Grandson." As soon as I said that I regretted saying that as the winces on my relatives' faces. "Um…sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Ning, pulling me into a soft hug. "Just stay safe, please? I lost Gineta… I don't want to lose you too."

"Don't worry," I said, returning the hug. "I promise you, I _will_ live through this." There was such conviction in my voice that the others couldn't help but believe me.

"Don't forget you're training," said Ishmal, placing a fond hand on my's head. "And most importantly, don't forget the teachings of your brother. Have faith in yourself and your friends."

"I will," I said. "I promise."

Archangel

Kira waited as the Archangel prepared to leave port. "Hey, kid." A voice said. Kira turned around to see Ryu walk in the room. "Mind if I talk with ya for a minute?"

"Sure." Kira said. "What is it?"

"I herd that you didn't want to see your Parents." He said. Kira bit his lip. "And you said it was because you were afraid of asking them why they made you a Coordinator?"

Kira didn't say anything, but nodded. "Listen Kid." He said. "The reasons why they made you a coordinator don't matter. What _does _matter is that you are _their _son. And that they are _your _parents. Nothing more, nothing less." Kira simply starred at his shoes.

"Kid, I lost my family long ago during the battle of Ontario." Ryu continued. "Me and the rest of Wardog were stationed at Alaska at the time. Being in the military, I didn't get to see them very often. But the times I did spend with them are some of my most precious memories…" he trailed off, his mind in his memories. "You should always hold your Family highest in regaurds." Ryu continued. "You should spend as much time with them as you can, because you never know when you may be able to see them again…or when you can't see them again." With that Ryu left Kira alone, thinking about what the Dragon just said.

A few hours later

Archangel

"Hey, has anyone seen Kira?" I asked as I boarded the Archangel, meeting Sarah, Scout and Adam. "I saw him in his quarters," Scout said. "But…I haven't seen him since."

Then Sarah pointed over my shoulder, I looked behind me to see Kira walking by. "Hey kira Where've ya been?" I asked. Kira stopped and looked at me. "I…"he said. "…Went to see my Parents."

I smiled. "That's great, Kira." I said. "How did it go?"

"A lot better than I thought it would." He said, smiling back. "I have Ryu to thank for finally convincing me."

I nodded. "Alright guys, it's time to head out!" I said.

A few minutes later, the dock door opened and the _Archangel_ left, heading for their waiting escorts. The Orb fleet surrounded the _Archangel_ and left Onogoro. Once they reached the edge of Orb waters, the fleet stopped while the _Archangel_ continued on, taking off into the air.

Elsewhere

"How long are you planning to keep the truth hidden from them?" asked Ishmal, still staring after the _Archangel_ after Kisaka and Erica had left.

"I don't…" murmured Caridad.

"Do you think I want to tell him the truth?" asked Ning. "But if we hide the sins of our past, of their origins, then it will only cause greater hardship."

"I know," said Caridad. "But…"

"I understand you're reluctance, all of you," said Ishmal. "We all wish that we could just bury Legacy and put it all to rest. But it's not that simple. Alen, Ulen, Gineta… they meddled in the realm of god and we let them. And now, those children are paying the price for our sins."

Ning laughed bitterly. "We _let_ them?" she said. "No, it isn't that simple. We _encouraged_ them. My sister, my brother-in-law, both of my nephew's, both of Caridad's sons and countless others have paid the price for that, and now those children also pay the price, while we walk free, absolved of guilt."

"Is that why you won't tell him the truth?" asked Ishmal quietly. "Do you want him to hate you?"

"No," said Ning. "I want him to see me for the monster that I really am. In the end, I'm no different then my father."

_Archangel_ Hangar

A short while later

"How come you kids are all dressed up?" asked Murdoch, eyeing the collection of mobile suit pilots from his position by the Strike as they began to climb into their machines. "We haven't received any orders yet." Though, he supposed Jordan might've given the order for some obscure reason.

"As soon as we cross the border, ZAFT will probobly attack us," said Kira, surprising Murdoch as he climbed into his machine.

Athrun and his teammates waited patiently inside their mobile suits. They'd detected an Orb fleet leaving Onogoro, and while the ships were too close together for them to determine if the legged ship was with them or not, Athrun, along with the others, knew that it was.

"_A ship is separating from the fleet,_" came the voice of the sensor operator over the PA. "_Identifying… it's the legged ship!_"

"Looks like waiting around here was worth it after all," said Matthew.

"We're taking off," said Athrun. "That ship goes down today."

The Aegis, the Shadow scythe, and Pixy's GuAIZ launched, each followed by a Guul. Then the Spark, the Blitz, and the Duel launched with their Guuls, followed by the Buster, and Miguel's GuAIZ. The other machines followed, and they headed for the legged ship.

A power cable plug emerged from the floor of the _Archangel_'s starboard catapult, and Kira reached down, grabbing it and plugging it into the Agni cannon.

"Connecting power conduits," said Kira. "Auxiliary power online. Standing by and ready."

Meanwhile, the _Archangel_'s multipurpose launch tubes fired smoke bombs, and smoke dischargers on the bridge tower also released smoke, enshrouding the entire warship in a massive smokescreen.

When the officers—all of them, including the ensigns—were discussing the possibility of a ZAFT attack outside Orb waters (though the Gundam pilots had known the attack was a fact rather than a possibility), they'd devised a strategy to deal with all eight enemy mobile suits. It was risky, but it had potential.

Kira and the Strike were the centerpiece of the whole plan.

In the second Skygrasper, equipped with the Sword Striker, Tolle gulped nervously.

"_Don't be nervous,_" said Mu reassuringly as he prepared to launch, his own fighter equipped with the Aile Striker. Since Rusty now pilots the Blaze Inferno Mu had no choice but to give the suit up. "_All you need to do is spot for the Strike from overhead._"

"Y-yes sir," said Tolle.

"_Don't get shot down,_" said Mu. "_Let's go!_" With that, the Hawk of Endymion launched.

"_Your course is clear,_" said Mir. "_Skygrasper Koenig, takeoff. Be careful._"

Tolle smiled slightly as he braced himself for launch and tookoff.

"Smokescreen," muttered Dearka.

"Heh, they're getting cute with us," said Yzak. At that moment, a pair of fighters emerged from the smoke. "Two of them?" Yzak took aim and fired his beam rifles, but the two fighters dodged.

"Alright, not bad," said Mu. "I'll leave you in charge of backing up the Strike."

"_Right,_" said Tolle. "_Skygrasper Koenig here. Strike, do you copy? I'm sending you the enemy's coordinates and the targeting data._"

_Tolle…_ thought Kira before activating his targeting computer.

"Roger that."

Kira aimed the Agni using the coordinates provided and pulled the trigger, the powerful hyper impulse beam splitting smoke and air as it tore through the sky, narrowly missing the formation of ZAFT pilots, all of whom gasped in surprise.

"Everyone scatter!" ordered Athrun, determined not to let them be easy targets as hyper impulse beams continued to tear through the air, uncomfortably close to the ZAFT mobile suits.

Then, Kira tore the cable free, activated the Strike's Phase Shift Armor, and took to the air.

"It's time," I said.

The Strike emerged from the smoke, but as the ZAFT machines all took aim, a trio of sniper rounds flew free of the smoke, knocking the Blitz completely out of alignment, and another mobile suit, accompanied by a pair of mobile armors, materialized from the smoke.

The Mobile suits and a single fighter streaked out of the _Archangel_ as the seven suits of ZAFT appeared charging at them, Taking the lead John started charging the Buster rifle as the High Powered Camera was revealed "Charge 85%, firing!" He shouted as the Buster Rifle Erupted basting to the ZAFT formation forcing the group to break apart "Tolle support Rusty!" John ordered as he charged at the Shreader and Shocker clashing his Heat shotels against the Shreader's as the Shocker attempted to bisect him only for John To flip his suit over the Shreader and kicking him into the Shocker sending them both tumbling before the Guuls stabilized the suits only for John to press his advantage of speed and maneuverability striking them from different angles and moving away before they could retaliate '_Shooting fish in a barrel._' John thought to himself smirking as the Shreader switched to its beam pistol in an attempt to hit the Demon Wing.

The Guardian released its entire arsenal on the Spark, Kelsey only barely dodging the barrage of bullets and rockets, while the Slash's beam rifles opened up on the Silver-and-Orange GuAIZ, and the Katana fired its beam rifle on the Shadow scythe, preventing the three machines from giving the Strike any attention as the Aile Skygrasper fired its beam rifle on the Aegis.

_Kira_

Corrine gritted her teeth as she clashed with the Rosso her katana straining against the Rosso's Beam Sabers, Then the suits broke off from each other and started circling.

As the suits made a couple of passes, The Werewolf and Rosso clashed blades again as several missiles from the Defender aimed at the Slash passed by.

Corrine charged forward unfolding the plasma cannons and fired at the Rosso forcing it to dodge straight into the fire from her Beam Gatling gun as she closed the distance and began attacking with the katana forcing Eric on the defensive.

The Ravage opened up against the Orca with it's beam rifle, but the Orca quickly dived underwater to evade, and then quickly resurfaced and fired a volley of missles at the Ravage. The enemy suit shot the missiles from the air, and continued to fire on the Orca only for it to dive under the waves again.

The Strike dodged the fire from the Duel and Buster, flipping over and firing a quick shot from the Agni straight into the Buster's Guul. The entire platform shook under the hit, and before Dearka could react, the Strike kicked the Buster off of the platform altogether.

The Duel turned to face the Strike, charging in with its Igelstellungs blazing. Kira returned fire with his anti-ship vulcan cannon, destroying the Guul's missile launcher, and in turn critically damaging one of its main thrusters. Yzak struggled to keep his machine in the air, but the heavily armored Duel was simply too heavy.

"Just hold on Yzak!" said Athrun, managing to break free from the relatively unmaneuverable Aile Skygrasper and, with Nicol, chase after the Strike.

"Take this!" shouted Nicol as the two aimed their beam rifles and began firing. Kira deftly evaded the beams as the Strike continued its descent towards the smoke. Suddenly, the _Archangel_ began to emerge from the mist, and the massive Gottfrieds lit the sky as they drove the Aegis and Blitz away. The Strike landed on the deck, looking like some kind of majestic guardian as the _Archangel_ opened up with a barrage of missiles. Athrun and Nicol gunned the missiles down with beam rifles and Igelstellungs.

Sarah snarled as the Defender unleashed it's full ordnance against the Slash hoping to overwhelm the suit only for Sarah to rocket away with the Pulse Thrusters pushing her suit even faster roaring past the Defender shocking the pilot as it barely kept up with the nimble suit, raising its shield the Defender managed to block the beam fire from the Slash as it made its second pass before closing in with its beam saber blazing at the ready "Fall!" Sarah shouted as she charged the suit only for Sarah to be shocked as a beam saber appeared in its hand blocking Sarah's own saber.

"Not anytime soon!" The Defender's pilot retorted pushing Sarah's suit back before returning the beam saber to its holster in its wrist and began firing with its missiles and gatling cannon forcing Sarah back to dodging.

The Shadow scythe was left for me. I was quite literally flying circles around the shadow scythe, thoroughly enjoying myself as I evaded and blocked the fire from his guns, never returning fire, and using my superior aerial combat abilities to consistently make hit-and-run melee strikes from all directions. I then got a lucky slice, and I destroyed his Guul. The Shadowsythe landed on a small, rocky island. In fact, it would be generous to call it an "Island" more like a rock bed at sea. I decended, and I began to fight the Shadow scythe.

Momentarily free from the assaults of the _Archangel_ and Aile Skygrasper, Athrun and Nicol were surprised to see the Strike eject the Launcher Striker… and then leap into the air as the Aile Striker equipment detached from the Skygrasper and connected with the Strike.

"He changed his equipment in midair," gasped Nicol. The Strike then activated the powerful verniers of the Aile Striker, gunning for the two.

"Damn it," muttered Kelsey, as she deflected one of the rockets from the Guardian away with her shield. This was getting ridiculous though.

Adam grunted as his suit collided with the Duel both suits straining to get the upper hand, breaking away suddenly Adam managed to avoid the rail gun mounted on the shoulder of the Duel as it fired, his danger senses flaring Adam moved his suit once more, it reacting impossibly fast allowing his to dodge the Duel's follow up kick "_How in the world?_" Yzak questioned in shock.

"Heh, I love my new upgrades!" Adam shouted in exhilaration, the Magnetic Coated Joints applied to the suit was far surpassing the theoretical expectations reacting at the slightest touch, going perfectly with his superior awareness allowing his suit to react just as quickly as he does "This is freaking awesome!"

"_Oh Shit!_" Yzak cursed as the Orca attacked him again this time colliding his knee into the Duel's gut doubling it over from the force of impact before bringing his elbow down to the base of its 'skull' "_Double shit!_" Yzak cursed again as he recovered.

Adam laughed as he fired his short ranged cannons before he then attacked with his hyper-velocity cannons forcing hyper-velocity cannons forcing Yzak on the defensive once again.

Rusty groaned as he dodged the Buster's powerful cannon by flipping her suit up as Tolle's Skygrasper swooped in firing it's Agni Cannon forcing the Buster to back off slightly as it fired a series of missiles at the Skygrasper only for the fighter to roll out of the way "_Damn, John and Ryu were right, this is nothing like the simulator!_" Tolle observed as he continued to weave through the Buster's fire while Rusty fended off the Blitz.

"Just keep moving!" Rusty advised "The Buster has a slow firing rate so it won't be able to hit you easily."

"_Right!_" Tolle confirmed as he fired another blast at the Buster.

Boosting forward Rusty drew his beam saber and clashed with the Blitz surprising Nicol with the Claymore's speed as it pushed the stealth suit back slightly before breaking away suddenly as the Skygrasper came roaring in firing its Agni cannon hitting the Blitz's Guul as the Blitz tried to dodge sending the suit into the ocean "Great Job Tolle!" Rusty congratulated as Tolle laughed shakily "Keep flying like that and the EA will praise _you_ as an ace!"

"_Thanks, I can't believe that worked!_" He replied as they both dodged the Buster's offense.

Tolle, tired of sitting around watching, swooped down himself as the Claymore and Blitz broke apart, firing missiles on the Blitz as Nicol took aim with the Trikeros rifle.

"Bastard!" said Nicol, instinctively taking aim at the passing fighter.

"Tolle, no!" said Kira, flying forward. His attack was hidden by Tolle's fighter, and when the fighter was no longer between them, Nicol saw the Strike bearing down on him, its beam saber flashing through the air and severing the Blitz's right arm at the shoulder. Kira then kicked the Blitz off the Guul and landed on the flight platform himself.

"Damn," muttered Athrun, realizing the severity of his situation. He was alone again, facing no less than six formidable opponents, plus an extra fighter and the legged ship itself.

But to his surprise, aside from the Strike, all of them suddenly backed off.

"_What do you mean stay out of this?_" asked Mu as he began to circle over the _Archangel_ with Darknal, and Tolle.

"That is something Kira has to do," said Jordan as he fought the Shadow scythe. "Please, trust me."

Of course, their friends knew what that was about.

But Kira's duel with the Aegis was not the only battle going on. For almost half and hour now, I have been trading blows with the Shadowsythe.

But I knew I had him. Now was the day he would pay. Now is the day I avenge my family.

I parried a slice from his beam sythe with my Katana, I jumped away, but then I charged forward again firing my Inglusadie rounds. Though they did nothing, they provided a distraction as I raised my sword, and sliced the Shadow scythe's left arm off.

"That was for my Father!" I shouted. The shadow scythe swang its beam scythe, I dodged it, and I then sliced off its right arm. "That was for my mother!" I shouted.

I then kicked the shadowsythe, it fell to the ground. I then put my foot on its head, and raised my Sword to stab straight into the cockpit. "And this." I said. "Is for ruining my life!" At that moment, I had him. I thought that nothing in the world could prevent me from avenging the deaths of my Parents.

I was wrong.

As I started to bring my sword down, it happened. "Jordan!" A voice yelled out. I stopped, an ice cold shiver went down my spine. _W-what? _I thought _I…I know that voice! _"If your going to kill me." The voice said. "Why don't you say it to my face." I then looked at the screen. The image appeared. A man wearing a Red Zaft uniform, a man with shaggy long brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar that ran down the left side of his face. _…no. _I thought, not believing what I was seeing. _I cant…it cant be! _That man, was the one person I never thought I would see again. The man I thought died almost a year ago."M..m…Matthew?" I asked, suttering.

Matthew Takeo. My Older Brother.

The Duel and Orca exchanged several rapid blows with each other never getting anything more than a glancing blow as they struggled to gain the upper hand, putting some distance between them Adam swooped under the Duel before lashing his bam saber out cutting the Duel's Guul in half sending the close combat suit to the ground where it landed only to be struck by several missiles "_You're not going to come anywhere near me are you?_" Yzak asked.

"Nope." Adam replied as he fired with his shield cannons forcing the Duel into a run and gun battle.

Sarah smirked as she swooped past the Defender finally landing a blow on one of its missile launchers casing a chain reaction as it blew the legs of the suit off "Take THAT!" She shouted as she looked around the battlefield, seeing that Kira had her opponent in hand she boosted off to where the Buster was holding his own against Rusty and Tolle "Need a hand?"

"_Very much yes._" Dearka said "_Or where you talking to your allies?_"

Sarah laughed as she flew past evading the Buster's missiles before stopping allowing the missiles to pass her and explode in front of her suit before charging at the Buster with both of her beam sabers blazing swiping at the Assault suit only for him to suddenly cut his thrust falling underneath the swords and fired his missiles point black landing the hits and making Sarah curse.

"_That's what ya get for being cocky!_" Dearka shouted right before a missile from Tolle destroyed his Guul.

"_You where saying?_" Tolle asked in amusement as he flipped around "_I'm low on energy, I'm going to head back to the _Archangel _now._"

"Alright!" Sarah confirmed as she and Rusty landed on top of the said ship keeping an eye on the remaining fights.

The Strike and Aegis fired on each other, absorbing shots with their shields or narrowly dodging them as they circled one another on their Guuls. The Aegis tried to close in, but the Strike fired a single shot, piercing the heart of the Guul. Athrun leapt off his Guul, as did Kira, the two platforms crashing into one another.

Transforming the Aegis to mobile armor form, Athrun fired several rounds from the Scylla, but Kira dodged each as he descended back to the _Archangel_. As he landed, the warship fired its Gottfried at the red Gundam, grazing it just enough to drain power from the Phase Shift Armor without causing any real damage. The Aegis transformed back to mobile suit mode as it descended on a small rocky island.

"_Kira, I'm sending the sword over to you,_" said Tolle as he flew over the _Archangel_ towards the Strike.

Athrun landed on the island, and the legged ship began pummeling the Aegis with its Igelstellungs. Athrun raised his shield for added defense, but a glance at his power monitor showed that, between the intensity of the battle and the glancing blow from the Gottfried, and with this barrage on top of it, he was nearly out of power.

An alarm went off and Athrun was shocked to see the Strike, Sword Striker equipped, descending on the Aegis. Athrun tried to raise his rifle in defense, but it was too late, and the sword cleaved his gun in two as he leapt back.

The Igelstellung barrage ended.

I simply couldn't believe what I was seeing. There, in front of me, was my own brother, who I thought died at Junius 7.

"Hello, Jordan." Matthew said. "It's been a while, hu?" "M..matt." I said again. _It cant be! _I continued to think. _It just cant be! _

"Matt…why?" I asked. "Why diddnt you tell me you were still alive! Why did you join Zaft, why did you kill-"

I stopped. _Our parents. _I thought. _My own brother killed my family? _

"I didn't know until I saw you." Matthew said. "When I saw you holding onto mom…I…I couldn't say anything. How do you tell your brother that you just killed there parents? How!"

I was at a lost. I still could not believe my own eyes. "Matt!" A voice yelled out, then the Spark appeared, charging to assist Matthew. I jumped dodging the shots from Kelsey's beam rifle shots, and I flew away to the ship. _Impossible! _I thought. _My brother..is alive? And he killed mom and dad? It cant be! _

"Retreat already," said Kira. "This battle's over.

"_Shut up!_" said Athrun, activated the beam saber in the Aegis's right arm, charging in and swinging it at the Strike.

"Athrun, stop!" said Kira as he leapt over the swing and swung his own sword down, the Aegis barely deflecting with its shield, but being pushed back regardless. "I don't want to fight you anymore!"

"_It's too late!_" said Athrun, pressing his attack, only for Kira to parry this latest slash. "_Remember what I told you in Orb? This won't end until one or both of our machines is destroyed!_"

Athrun threw off his shield and activated the left arm beam saber, stabbing it forward. However, the shift reduced the force of Athrun's earlier attack, and Kira was able to safely back away and snap the Strike's right arm up, the wrists of the two Gundams connecting as the blade was forced upwards. Kira pushed the saber away altogether, and lashed out, punching the Aegis's face before Athrun could react.

The Aegis went flying back from the force of the blow, falling to its back, the red PS armor fading to grey and the beam sabers deactivating as the last of its combat power failed.

"Athrun!" said Kira, raising the Strike's sword overhead.

"_Athrun, get out of there!_" came another voice suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to the right of the Strike. Materializing not a hundred meters away was the Blitz, charging at the Strike, holding a Lancer Dart salvaged from the Trikeros in its left hand, stabbing the penetrator forward.

Kira reacted by ducking, and cutting the Blitz's Leg's off. "Nicole!" Athrun shouted. "I'm fine!" Nicole replied.

In his suit Athrun sighed "_I guess this is your win today Kira._" He said softly eyeing his old friends suit.

"Today yes." Kira confirmed "But there is bound to be more."

Athrun only saluted with his suit along with the Blitz as they both jumped into the ocean collecting their allies as they went.

Heading back to the _Archangel _the pair was joined by Ryu and Grimm, with Ryu's suit looking slightly singed "_Losing your touch Dragon?_" John asked mockingly as Ryu growled.

"_Shut up!_" Ryu retorted his pride bruised as the others laughed as the landed on the _Archangel_.

Archangel

The earth Forces Mobile suits landed in the Archangel. At first, it seemed like another Victory for everyone.

Everyone was happy that they survived another day, but when they saw Jordan exit the Cockpit, there mood decreased. "What's wrong with him?" Ryu asked, pointing at Jordan who walked by like he never even recognized them.

John looked at Jordan, and blinked at disbelief at what he was seeing. The usual cheerful, and some-what careless look on Jordan's face was replaced with a face filled with Sorrow, and sadness. A sight none of them have seen before since his Parents were killed.

"Jordan, What is it?" Sarah asked, concerned. But Jordan didn't even respond, but continued walking out of the hanger. "What happened to him?" Ryu asked, stairing at Jordan as he walked past the door.

"Did something happen to him in the battle?" Corrine asked. "Hang on, I'll check his battle records." Adam said as he moved towards the Katana. A few minutes passed, and Adam came back with just as a bad look as Jordan did. "What is it?" Grimm Asked. Though Rusty looked down, knowing what it probobly was.

"Jordan knows who the Pilot of the Shadow Scythe is." Adam said, grimly. I looked at the others. "Turns out, the Pilot is Matthew Takeo, His brother."

The eyes of the Pilot's widened in shock. "B-but didn't he say he-" Corrine stuttered. "Apparently, he wasn't there." Adam said. "And yes, he was the one that killed their Parents." Now their eyes widened even further, none more so than Sarah's. The girl in question then turned, and ran after Jordan, knowing what he would be going through right now.

_ZAFT Submarine_ Cousteau

"Well that could of went better." Anthony said sighing as he plopped down on one of the couches in the pilot ready room.

"That went as well as a mouse catching a cat." Cory said sighing "It's getting harder and harder to take that ship down."

"That is why I had you retreat for now." Kyoji stated as he walked in followed by his personal squad, the Enders, all of them where handpicked for their hatred for naturals, including Kane. "You are being pulled off the chase for the legged ship, my squad will be taking over now, you will support _us_."


	22. Phase 19: Downfall

_ZAFT Submarine _Cousteau

"I'll be taking command from here on out," Kyoji announced "You will be supporting _my_ squad."

"Yessir." The pilots coursed as they saluted each of them feeling a cold ball of dread settling in their gut.

"When we attack the Legged ship again," Kyoji continued "The _Himalaya_. Will fire off it's two Ballistic Missiles."

Anthony, Cory and Jack all inhaled sharply "Burst Missiles?" Anthony asked in shock his entire body feeling numb.

"What?" Athrun asked in confusion looking at the elder pilots.

" Ballistic 'Burst' Missiles," Cory explained " They carry a payload the strongest missile outside of the nuclear classifications, it can destroy almost anything below 5000 ft."

"And they _will_ sink the legged ship." Kyoji stated smiling cruelly. "I suggest you have your repair crews pick up the pace, we will be attacking within 8 hrs."

Hanger

Matthew quietly stared through the window into the hangar observing the repairs of the Shadow Scythe, alone.

"So…" he said quietly, "That is what anger, hatred, sorrow, vengeance, and loss will do to a person, huh?" His head tilted back, looking at the ceiling. "And just think, what I did was worse than take a good friend away. I took away your parents, I took away our parents. And it wasn't just knowing they were in a machine as it exploded—no, you saw the bullets enter their bodies, the blood spill out onto your machine. You held our mother in your arms…"

Matthew hung his head slightly, eyes closed.

"Why, Jordan?" He said."Why did you have to be there? Why did you have to pilot the Gundam? Why must I fight my own brother…"

"_I won't kill you. Not for this. Not for the sake of this war. Our parents… they'd all be ashamed of me. I love them too much to disappoint them. I've already won. That's enough, for now."_

Matthew once dull eyes, shining with life that could be considered unnatural within the brown orbs, focused on his own machine. GAT-X509 Shadow scythe. It seemed fitting for him, now.

"Then… I won't fight for because of this war," said matt. "But my mission hasn't changed. I won't kill any of our friends if I don't have too. But…" He raised his hand, forming it into a gun shape, index finger slightly bent, pointing it at the Shadow scythe. "I will destroy all of them. The legged ship _and _its mobile suits." He tilted his hand back, as though from the recoil of a gunshot. "Please forgive me, my brother."He said. "I've lost my reason to really fight. Now, I'm just fighting."

Pixy listened to what Matthew said as he leaned just outside the door. _You don't know what your fighting for? _He thought, as he stood back up. _That makes two of us, Buddy. _And he walked away.

_Archangel, Bridge_

"Well, that fight went reasonably well." Murrue surmised

"Definitely could have went a lot worse," Natarle agreed "But, we still have a ways until we reach Alaskan airspace, chances are they'll make another attempt to sink us."

"That's pretty much a guarantee," John agreed as he entered the bridge with Mu, Corrine, and Kira. "The question is, what will they bring at us this time."

Murrue nodded in agreement "They'll be getting desperate to stop us," She said frowning "I hate to ask this of you but can you have at least two pilots on standby at all times?"

The the pilots saluted "Yes ma'am." They coursed before leaving the bridge. "John, do you think Jordan's Alright?" Corrine asked in a concerned voice. John sighed. "I honestly don't know." He said. "He's been trying to kill the Shadow Scythe's pilot for so long, that the revelation that he was his Brother hit him like a sack of bricks."

"Should we keep him from piloting the Katana for now?" Mu asked. John shook his head. "No." he said. "Other than Sarah, I know Jordan the best. He'll wanna find out why Matthew did what he did."

_Hanger_

Rusty sighed as he leant against the Claymore sipping on a bottle of water as he tried to relax himself "Hey Rusty!" Scout shouted as she ran up to the Blond "John just informed us that we will be taking a standby shift in four hours, we're to rest till then."

Rusty smiled at Scout "Alright," he agreed "Only if I can share your bed though."

Scout blushed lightly as the pair headed off. "Rusty," she asked in a serious tone. "Did you know-"

"About Matthew?" he finished. "Not fully, anyways. I didn't know Jordan's last name until I got captured, and even then I prayed it wasn't true…" he trailed off after that. "What did matt say…about Jordan?" Scout asked. "It was similer to what Jordan told you about him." He said. "Before Heliopolis, He'd tell us all these Crazy things he and his Brother did before he moved to the PLANT's." He then sighed in regret. "I should of asked him." He said. "I should have asked Jordan if he knew him…"

"What's done is done Rusty." Scout said, placing her arm around his shoulder. "You didn't want to drop it on Jordan, and I'm sure he can understand that. And I understand too." He got closer to him as they walked up to their room. "You're a Nice guy, Rusty." She said. "In fact, Your more than a nice guy." Rust smiled. "I guess I really am lucky you guys caught me." He said, as their lips met into a kiss and they entered their room, closing the door.

Athrun and the rest of the La Cruset team entered the Himalaya.

"Follow me." Said the representative of the Ender Squad Robert Blake, a blond haired green eyed 20 year old with broad shoulders, "The commander wishes to go over the strategy with you once more."

The team followed the burly blond through the cramped halls of the Submarine and entered the briefing room. Kyoji nodded at them as he gestured for them to take a seat "Right, this plan has two parts to it, both of our teams will be divided into two groups, half of us will remain with the Hinalaya as the rest will directly attack the Legged Ship gets into position to fire the first Burst missile." He explained. "It'll take a whole 2 hours to prepare for the second missile so we'll have to guess that the Legged ship's suit's will attempt to sink the sub before it can fire again." Anthony raised his hand.

"Would that be close to suicidal to anyone who attacks the Legged Ship then?" He asked "If we're going to be firing Burst Missiles then wouldn't the attacking suits get caught in the attack."

Kyoji nodded "There is the possibility of that yes," He admitted "That is why I will be asking for volunteers for this mission, I need at least three of you team to go with mine."

Immediately Athrun, Kelsey, Matthew, Dearka and Nicol all stood up "We will undertake the mission." Matthew stated his eyes determined as Kyoji nodded.

"I wish you luck then," Kyoji said honestly "You will be working with Robert, Orochi and Ramirez." Oroshi was a 24 year old with Green colored hair and piercing black eye and short and scrawny, while Ramirez was completely average with Red hair and eyes.

I sat up in my bed. Normally, I would be trying to get some sleep. Prepare for the next inevitable battle. But, I simply couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of him. _Matt. _I kept on thinking. _My own brother killed my parents. _That same thought continued to cross through my mind. Now, the nightmares from before were not just faceless figures, now they were the face of my brother. That made them even worse. _Why, matt? _I asked in my sea of thoughts. _Why did you join Zaft? _There was then a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Its me." Sarah's voice came in. "Can I come in?"

"Ya, sure." I said. Sarah then stepped in. "Jordan, are you alright?" She asked. I looked at her, then I just looked back to the ground. "No." I said, simply.

"Jordan I…" Sarah said. "…I saw…the battle records from your fight with the Shadow Scythe…" She bit her lip. "I…know why…" she didn't need to finish. "My brother's Alive." I said. "No matter how much I think it, I simply can't believe it."

"But why did he Join Zaft?" Sarah asked. "Didn't you say he hated war?"

"I don't know." I said. "I…I simply don't know why he would of joined zaft."

"Maybe he was looking for revenge?" Sarah said. "Maybe he wanted to fight the earth forces for what they did?"

"Its gotta be more than that." I said. "I know matt. He is my brother. He doesn't hold grudges like this unless it was something personal."

"he could have lost someone there." Sarah said. "Like how you…" she trailed off afte that. "Maybe." I said. "But…I…I just don't know what to do now."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "At first, I was so sure of myself." I said. "I had always run by the rules my Brother taught me, to fight for my Family, Friends, Honor, and Life, because I would not let what happened to my…brother… again. But now…my parents are dead…and killed by my brother I thought was dead. I just don't know what to do!"

At that moment, all of that Hatered, Saddness, and sorrow was let out, and I started crying. Crying more than when my parents died, or when that little girl died. I simply cried. Then Sarah was at my side. "Hey," she said, in a calm way. "What matters is that your alright, your Brother is alright. He must have had a good reason to fight, and he did say he didn't know it was your Parents."

"He still killed them." I said. "And why didn't he try and confront me about it sooner?"

Sarah put her arm around me. "Try to talk to him." She said. "See things from his side. Then you might be able to Understand his reasons."

I looked at Sarah. "You really think that?" I asked. She smiled. "You were the one who taught me about these things, right?" I smiled. "I did a good job at that, didn't I?" I said, Then suddenly, Sarah's lips met my own. I returned the kiss, falling backwards onto the bed, Sarah landing on top of me.

_Archangel. Hanger_

Adam sighed as he leant back as far as his cockpit seat would allow him wearing his pilot suit and his helmet next to him "God this is boring!" He complained.

Mu chuckled over the radio "_I understand how you feel kid,_" He agreed "_But I've been getting a really bad feeling lately, I feel as if something evil is coming._"

"Really?" Adam asked in concern trusting the Hawk's instinct "Well hopefully we can get to Alaskan air space."

"_Alert!_" Mir voice sounded throughout the ship suddenly "_Seven mobile suits on approach! All hands to your Battle Stations!_"

Adam growled as he powered his suit up along with Mu's as they were moved to the catapult "Adam Parker, Grey Orca, Taking Off!"

"_Mu la Flaga, Blaze Inferno, Let's Roll Out!_"'

"_All hands to Level One Battlestations! I repeat…_"

I woke up from my bed, and jumped out. I quickly put my flight suit on, Sarah got up out of bed, and quickly followed. "Do you think this will be it?" She asked. I looked at her. "This will be there last chanse to get us before we reach alaska's air deffence." I said. "The'll be going all out."

"Do you think this will be it?" She asked as we zipped out flight suit's on.

"Maybe," I said, then I thought of something. "Listen," I said, grabbing a neckless from my neck. "I made this when I was a kid, and I've been keeping it around for good luck. I don't know what will happen out there, so I want you to have it." I handed her a steel-chain neckless, connected was a small scale mobile suit, that looked somewhat like the Katana, only with angelic wings.

It was the Gundam I made when I was a kid. Made into a neckless."But Jordan-" She began, but I stopped her. "Please, don't." I said, and put it around her neck. "No matter what happens out there, Sarah. Remember I will always be with you. Because…" I breathed a deep breath. "…Because I love you." I said. We smiled, and we gave eachother one last kiss, and we headed to the hanger.

_ZAFT Strike Team_

"_What can you tell us about these G-weapons?_" Blake asked the Crueset team pilots as they cruised to the Legged Ship's position. The Ender squad were piloting the newest ZAFT suit to be rolled out, the GeL's, designed for long ranged missions they each could fly without the aid of a Guul and had enough battery power for 6 hours of continuous flight, the suits looked similar to a GINN, only more bulky with a shield slung on their back, the head of the suit was sleeker and longer than the GINN's(Gelgoog from the Original), each suit was colored in a black on gold pattern with a butccher's knife on the chest of the suit.

"The pilots are highly skilled," Nicol informed "Even for coordinators they are extremely capable."

"_The one's we really need to watch out for are the Demon, Wolverine, Strike and the Katana,_" Kelsey continued "_The Demon and Wolverine are piloted by Terminal Combat Agents, the Stike is piloted by a very capable coordinator, and the Katana has some amazing abilities._"

"Just leave the Katana for me." Matthew said. "I can handle him."

A sudden warning in the cockpits cut the conversation short as a series of missiles launched from the ship streaked at the Seven suits "_Scatter!_" Orochi warned as the suits split up with the Buster ascending and the Spark dropping heading to the islands in the area.

"That's odd." Adam murmured as he spotted the enemy.

"_What is?_" Ryu asked as he waited for his suit to be loaded into the catapult.

"Only the Buster, Blitz and Spark are here," Adam responded "The others are some kind of new suit I've never seen." As he spoke Adam shot forward to engage the new enemies only to be forced to dodge as one of them fired it's beam rifle snapping off three shots at a high rate of speed "Dammit their armed with beam weapons!"

"_Understood, Ryu Hisanaga, Dragon-X Engaging!_" Ryu shouted as his unit launched into the air quickly followed by the rest of the _Archangel's_ units "_These guys are... the Ender squadron._" John said as he took to the skies.

"_You don't mean?_" Corrine asked slightly alarmed while the others blinked in confusion.

"_Yeah, Kyoji Shinto's personal squad._" John growled out gripping his controls tightly "_They are just as bad as he is when it comes to naturals._"

The conversation ended as the Seven suits began their attack on the G-weapons each person taking on another, Corrine fighting the Blitz, Mu the Spark, Sarah the Buster and everyone else one of the new suits. While Jordan was obviously fighting the Shadow Scythe.

Corrine could hear Nicol sigh as the two clashed over the waters of the ocean "_Hey Corrine._" He greeted half heartily.

"Hey Nicol," Corrine returned suspicious of the green haired teen's tone "I guess this may be our last fight."

'_More than you know._' Nicol thought before responding "_I guess so,_" He said "_To be honest though I'll miss matching off against you, and Jordan._"

"Oh?" Corrine asked genuinely surprised as they entered a deadlock, her katana against the Trikeros beam saber.

"_Because of the simple fact neither of us wants to kill the other,_" Nicol stated "_That is what makes me enjoy fighting with you guys, it is only a test of skill, not a fight of survival._"

Corrine chuckled as she broke away firing her Gatling Gun at the Blitz as it dodged "The sentiment is returned Nicol." She admitted as the clashed again.

"We seem to like to punish each other don't we?" Mu asked as he squared off against the Spark as it landed on a large island.

Kelsey chuckled. "_That we do, that we do._" She agreed firing her cannons at the Inferno as it swooped past firing it's beam rifle. But Kelsey managed to dodge the High speed attacks from the Inferno as the pair exchanged fire.

Putting away his rifle Mu extended his Murasame sword and charged in close quarters with the Spark as it leapt to meet him the beam sabers Drawn to strike as they pass each other the two melee weapons clashing with each other. Landing the Inferno quickly turned raising its shield blocking the Cannon blast from the Spark sending it skidding a bit as the Spark charged forward again leaping only for the Inferno to Duck under the heavy suit the Murasame dragging along the underside of the suit doing surface damage only unfortunately "First hit is mine." Mu taunted as he turned to face the Spark.

"_I guess so._" Kelsey agreed cautiously eyeing the Inferno as it prepped to attack again.

Meanwhile, Me and my brother circled each other, exchanging fire. I clashed my sword onto Matthew's scythe.

"Why matt!" I shouted on the radio. "Why did you join Zaft? You said you despised war!"

"I still do." Matt said as he leaned back dodging a blast from my inglusadie's. "But after I saw what happened to Junius 7, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I can never forgive the Earth forces for what they did!"

He then slashed with his beam scythe, I jumped and dodged. "That was a Blue Cosmos operation! If anything, you should be hating them, not the EA." I said as I then clashed my duel-Katana blades with Matt's own beam scythe.

"Blue cosmos and the EA have been working together since the beginning, Jordan!" Matthew said. "The EA knew what they were doing, and they didn't even try and stop them! Because of them, to many good people died!"

I then swiped my katana swords and he parried with his scythe. "So for revenge you attack a Neutral colony?" I asked. "Orb did _nothing _to disserve that! _Our parents _did nothing to disserve that! We were just trying to end the war!"

"End the war?" Matt asked as he swiped his scythe. "By how? Eliminating the PLANT's with these G-Weapons? These Genocide weapons? "

I jumped away, and quickly charged forward again hitting his shield. "The G in G weapon does not stand for _genocide, _matt!" I yelled, slicing off its shield-arm. "It mean Genesis! And its not G-weapon in the first place. There names, are Gundams! In the right hands they can bring about a new beginning for naturals and coordinators."

"_Sit still would ya!_" Dearka shouted as the Guardian Phoenix roared past him evading the missiles and the fire from the Buster's 350mm gun launcher and 94mm beam rifle.

"Why would I?" Scout asked laughing as she started pelting the Buster with her gatling cannons "That would only make it easy for you!"

"_Is that so much to ask?_" Dearka replied as he formed the Buster's cannon and fired it at the nimble mobile suit only for it to dodge out of the way "_I mean how long have we been doing this?_"

Scout laughed "Won't be for much longer!" She predicted as she swooped down on the Buster her beam saber in hand and swiped at the heavy weapon suit only for him to boost back out of the way opening up with his gun launcher spraying her suit with bullets even as her saber pierced through the Guul the Buster was riding sending it falling to an island.

John smirked as he ducked under the rapid firing beams and pulled up his Assault Rifle opening up with his own rapid firing beams as he charged forward his Murasame extended swinging only for the suit to boost out of the way drawing a beam saber taking a swing of his own that John blocked entering a deadlock "What kind of suit suit is that?" He asked curiously "Not bad for a mass produced suit."

"_GeL_." The pilot responded through gritted teeth as activated his second beam saber only for that one to be blocked by the bayoneted assault rifle.

"Don't think that I'm _that_ easy!" John shouted as he suddenly pulled back before slamming into the GeL forcing it underwater "I hope you know how to swim," John taunted as he activated his suits Mirage Colloid vanishing as the GeL looked around wildly "Because you will never make it to the surface!" Suddenly several fangs came out of nowhere repeatedly slamming into the GeL tearing it apart before the final one pierced the cockpit of the GeL killing the pilot as the suit blew up. _gotta love that DRAGOON Upgrade. _John thought.

"_Blake!_" Rusty heard his opponent shout in fear as he saw the water explode upwards "_You bastards!_"

Rusty sighed as he booted out of the way of the GeL's attack before getting in close with his beam saber clashing against the GeL's before pulling way out of range of his retaliatory swipe "You'll never touch me." He growled as his powerful thrusters kicked in again boosting him forward as he dodged a series of shots from the angered pilot before swooping in and severing his gun hand pulling out of the way of a backhand swipe from his beam saber.

"_Just die you Natural loving bastard!_" The pilot raged as he boosted forward colliding his ramming spikes against his shield "_I'll die taking you with me!_" Rusty's eyes widened a split second right before his suit self destructed enveloping his suit in the explosion.

"_NO!_" Dearka heard Scout shouted in fear as she and Dearka saw the fireball consume Rusty's Claymore "_RUSTY!_"

"Rusty?" Dearka asked in shock at the revelation of who the pilot was "You mean he was assigned to the Legged Ship?"

The Guardian suddenly boosted forward asRusty's suit fell from the smoke cloud badly damaged catching it and quickly dragging it to the _Archangel_ as the white ship trained its guns on the Buster, Sighing Dearka opened his cockpit and raised his hands as he stepped out signaling his surrender "Like I could dodge those at this range." He muttered gazing up at the regal ship "Plus I have a better chance of surviving in there." A sudden beep caught his attention as he glanced at his computer waiting for the security team to arrive, his eyes widened as he saw the content of the message "Oh shit," he swore, making a snap decision he opened his communicator to the Radio link the G-weapon pilots used when fighting "Attention Legged ship and all G-weapons! A Burst Missile has Just been fired at this position!"

"_What!_" He heard Ryu roar, and John cursed. "_Everyone get into the water or Above 5000ft, you too Dearka, Adam drag that pilot into the water with you if you have to! Tolle get back to the ship!_"

Everyone responded immediately as Dearka secured his cockpit, but before he looked into the water he spotted Adam having trouble with his opponent, sending a text message to him Dearka raised his combined rifle and fired on the GeL shocking Orochi "_Dearka you dammed traitor._" He cursed right before his suit exploded.

Frowning he leaped into the water right after the Orca "_Thanks Dearka,_" He heard Adam say gratefully "_But, why?_"

Dearka sighed as he leant back "I don't know to be honest," He replied "But I do know I have a better chance of survival with you than with them."

"_He's right,_" Nicol added as the Blitz drifted up missing pieces of his armor looking positively ghoulish actually startling Dearka "_I feel the same way as he does._"

"_Damn Nicol you look like you just walked out of the grave!_" Kelsey shouted earning a couple of chuckles as he and Mu joined them.

"_Emergency!_" They heard Tolle shout "_Something's happened to my controls!_"

Looking up the group spotted the Skygrasper as it fell onto an island "_No Tolle!_" Ryu shouted as Dearka's counter went to Zero and a massive explosion took place overtop of them.

_Archangel, Bridge_

The ship shook violently even as Mir screamed out Tolle's name in fear, when the explosion died down all that could be heard in the bridge was Mir's desperate calls for her boyfriend over the radio. Finally Natarle stood up and shut off Mir's radio "Crewman Argyle can you please escort Crewman Haw to her room, to grieve." She asked her own eyes hidden by her visor as Sai did as requested.

"John what's you status?"Murrue asked desperately.

"_We're all fine, ZAFT pilots as well, they've surrendered to us,_" John said tonelessly shocking the crew at the sound of his voice "_Crewman Koenig is confirmed KIA_." The Demon Wing and Werewolf landed on top of the _Archangel _The Demon Wing's energy transfer cables repowered their suits from the _Archangel's _reactor "_Dearka, where did that missile come from?_"

Dearka sigh was heard over the radio "_A Submarine with two Burst missles._" He answered "_About 25 miles east of here. It's still got one missile left._"

Murrue and Natarle's gasps while the tightening of John's grip on the controls was heard "_What's a _Burst missile_?_" Adam asked.

"_the most destructive missiles outside of Nukes_" Mu answered in shock.

Gulps where audible from the pilots as they boarded the _Archangel_.

"Where's Jordan?" Sarah asked as she also landed on the Archangel, followed by the others.

_Meanwhile_

Lightning flashed across the sky and rain began to fall as the Strike crashed onto the island.

Athrun descended on the Strike. Kira blocked with his shield, and the two leapt away from each other before the Aegis again charge at the Strike, ignoring the pummeling of the Strike's railguns and cannons. "Athrun, just give up!" Kira shouted. "You cant win!"

"I told you back at Orb, Kira!" Athrun shouted back as he charged. "I'm not giving up until our machines are destroyed!" the Aegis slammed into the Strike, but Kira quickly recovered and stood up to face the Aegis. "Athrun…" Kira said, as he brought his own beam sabers to bear.

_Meanwhile_

The battle between me and my brother was becoming even more fierce. With every lash from his own machine, I lashed out with my own. "Matthew, why don't you just give up?" I asked as we continued to fight. "The others have done so already!"

"I still have a mission." Matthew replied as he swang out. "I _will _destroy the Legged ship, and it's Mobile suits! Reguardless of weather I kill your friends! I'm Sorry Jordan, but I have to do this!"

I bit my lip as I dodged a swipe from his beam scythe. "If that's how you feel…" I said, closing my eyes. "So be it!" When I opened then, I witnessed the vision of the Golden seed as it bounced once, and shattered into an explostion of silver light.

Matthew watched as the Katana started to glow red. "So it begins." He said, closing his own eyes. "Then, this will be the final battle between us, Jordan." When he opened them, He witnessed a sea blue seed behind his eyes explode into a blast of white light.

With both of our Arc Syetem's engaded, we both knew one thing. Regardless of what happens, this _will _be the last battle where we fight each other. Then, In mutual agreement, our machines clashed.

_Meanwhile_

As the Archangel crew were discussing what to do next, they were interrupted…

"What's that?" Sarah said. The pilots of the Archangel all turned to see a massive blast of red energy erupt from what looked like the earth itself. What looked like a pillar of red light appeared after.

"_Could it be…_" Darknal said.

"…Jordan." Ryu finished. Then, the pillar disappeared, and from their screens they could see two red dots appear, flying in the sky clashing with each other. "He's still fighting the Shadow Scythe!" Sarah said, preparing to take off. "Sarah, wait!" Ryu said. "That's Jordan's Fight, we cant interrupt that fight." Sarah, hesitantly nodded and sat back down.

John sighed, and opened a private link with Corrine "Corrine we..." He said trailing off.

Corrine nodded to her husband "_I understand._" She assured "_It has to be done._"

John sighed as he opened the link to the bridge "Captain, can you please pick up your phone and make this private," He said as she quickly responded "Corrine, and I are going after the sub, continue onto Alaska, we _will_ sink that ship."

"_But, alone!_" Murrue protested.

"_It has to be us,_" Corrine stated "_Our suits are the only ones that will reach it and still be able to fight back._"

Murrue's gulp was audible "_Very well, I will inform the others._" She said as the link closed along with the Hanger doors.

"What the hell?" Mu shouted as the doors to the Hanger closed "Corrine, Kira, Jordan and John still are not in yet!"

"_Attention crew!_" Murrue said as the announcement rang through the ship "_We will be leaving to Alaskan airspace now, John, and Corrine have decided to launch an attack on the Submarine as it prepares its missile before it can launch another attack on us like that again._"

"NO!" Adam shouted as he ran full tilt to his suit along with Mu and surprisingly the ZAFT Pilots as well "NOT AGAIN!"

"Are they suicidal taking that thing on alone!" Dearka asked "At the very least take some of us with you!"

"_You would never be able to make it back to the ship._" John informed "_Or to any Terminal base nearby either, the Demon Wing, Werewolf, Strike and Katana however can._"

"DAMMIT JOHN!" Ryu shouted "NOW IS REALLY NOT THE TIME TO BE A HERO!"

"_We're not trying to be hero's Ryu,_" Corrine replied as their suits took off from the _Archangel_ "_And we _will _see you guys again, I promise._"

_Corrine_

Corrine cut the link as the two suits rocketed away from the _Archangel _to the Submarine's last known position feeling numb inside her whole body knowing she just made a false promise "_I'm sorry Corrine._" John said apologetically as the cruised just over the water "_I got you messed up in this again._"

Corrine shook her head some tear dripping from her eyes "Don't worry John," She said "I would rather be doing this than nothing at all."

"_Understood, and lets just hope Kira and Jordan can get back._" John confirmed as he fell silent again.

I clashed again with the Shadow Scythe. Matthew activated a pair of wrist-mounted beam sabers, but I caught them with my Katana swords. I then kicked the Glowing red Gundam, the machine fell for a few seconds, but then it recovered and charged again drawing it's Scythe.

I then reformed my Duel-Katana sword and charged forward as well, our weapons met, sparks flew from the impact. I then kicked the Shadow Scythe, as the machine fell, I then sped up to it and sliced off it's left arm.

Unfortunity, he still had his Beam Scythe drawn, and he charged forward again.

The Strike and the Aegis continued to battle. From the valley they fought in, the clash between the Katana and Shadowsythe in the shallow waters was also visible, the two simply struggling with each other in melee combat at the moment.

Kira, though, found himself being beaten back by Athrun. He was fighting like he was possessed. Kira was struggling just to defend himself from the attacks. Then, Behind Kira's eyes, an amethyst seed shattered.

Kira and Athrun charged. He deflected Athrun's right beam saber with his shield, then severed the left arm at the shoulder with the beam blade of his sword before Athrun could put it to use. The Strike then kicked the Aegis in the head, sending it flying back, though Athrun managed to keep his machine on its feet before leaping backwards into the air, away from the furious pursuing Strike as the white machine fired its railguns, cannons, and shield-mounted gatling furiously.

Athrun grit his teeth. He'd driven Kira over the edge.

As the Strike began to descend on him, A green jewel seed rushed through Athrun's mind before shattering behind his eyes.

Athrun activated the beam sabers in his machine's feet and flew forward, no longer caring about the attacks from the railguns and cannons.

Our machines crashed into an island, even with one arm, he was fighting like never before. Then, I sliced the shadow scythe's last arm. Followed by its legs. The Gundam fell, and I put my sword on the shadow scythe's cockpit. Both of our machine's Arc system's disengaged, returning to their normal colors and activating normal power.

"…kill me." Matthew said. "Just go ahead. Avenge our parents." I so badly wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill the man who took almost everything from me. The man who killed two people I loved most…

the man I thought died a year ago. The man who was my own brother…the man who was just one of the few reasons I fight now…

"no." I said, finally. "I…I just cant."

"Do It!" Matthew shouted. "Just end it."

"I wont!" I shouted. "I…I wont kill my brother…nomater what you've done…I just cant." There was a long moment of Silence, that was inturupted when Kira screamed.

The Aegis kicked at the Strike, the beam saber severing the Strike's left arm. The Strike's sword flashed forward, cutting through the Aegis's head, ripping it off. Athrun again kicked at the Strike, his saber this time cutting a gash in the Strike's chest, exposing the cockpit.

"ATHRUN!" roared Kira.

"KIRA!" roared Athrun in turn, transforming the Aegis into its mobile armor form and grabbing the Strike with its claws. He pulled the trigger for the Scylla, and the weapon charged, ready to fire a mortar straight through Athrun's enemy… but then it died, and Aegis faded from red to gray. Athrun stared at his power monitor.

No! It couldn't end like this!

The Strike struggled, and Athrun saw the machine look at the Aegis—at him. Kira was as ready to kill him as he was to kill Kira.

Athrun activated the Aegis's self-destruct and ejected.

I saw the Aegis's color switch, and I knew what athrun was going to do. _No! _I thought. _Kira wont survive that! _I then ran towards him, Diverting power from my own phase shift to my engines. My suit faded into a Grey and black color. I to the aegis, I sliced my katana sword separating the Aegis from the strike, then the Aegis exploded.

Matthew saw the Aegis shut down and Athrun escape, breaking up their fight. Matthew knew what Athrun was doing. Suddenly, the Aegis exploded. The fireball engulfed the Strike and Katana and expanded.

_So… this is the price for saving Kira ,Sarah. Tolle's life… and mine. Did I try to play god? Mess with fate? _I thought.

_Sarah… I'm sorry… I won't be able to see you again…but I will always be with you."_Matt," I said on the radio, with what little time I had. "I hope you accept when I say…I honestly forgive you….for everything." Then, the GAT-X900 Katana, exploded.

Pixy watched as the three mobile suit exploded. _A waste. _He thought. "larry, can you read me?" a new voice came in. "Your fairy godmother's here, Cinderella." Pixy knew that voice. _It was time. _He thought. "How can you say that after what just happened."Pixy replied. The voice lauphed. "Today's your lucky day, Larry." It said. "Like, your birthday." Pixy scowled."And you're here to pull me off in a magical carriage…To hell I suppose." He then looked at the ruined remaints of the shadowsythe. "…Buddy." He said. "I've found a real reason to fight. This Is where we must go our separate ways."

_John, hour later_

"Coming up on target," John informed as he snapped out of the trance he was in "Activating Mirage Colloid."

The two suits disappeared from view just as they entered the range of the Submarine.

_Himalaya, Hanger_

Anthony sighed as he stared up at the Shreader feeling regretful, the Burst Missile was a confirmed hit, and they were planning on firing second as soon as they could "Hey Anthony." Eric greeted dully.

"You look like someone ran over your cat." Anthony stated just as dully "But who am I kidding, I feel the same way."

Eric smiled briefly "I take it that the _Himalaya_ will be used in Operation Spitbreak?" He asked and received a confirming nod in return, looking around Eric spotted that they were alone in the general vicinity as the tech crews were kept busy with a red GeL. "My Sister Corrine is the pilot of the Wolverine." He revealed quietly.

Anthony grimaced "I can understand how you feel," He said "While we only met face to face once I do count Ryu, the pilot of the Dragon X, as a friends."

"When did you meet him?" Eric asked curious.

Anthony chuckled "I was the pilot for the X before he highjacked it." He answered with another chuckle "That was an interesting day, met this crew tech who seem harmless enough, only for when the demonstration began the 'harmless' crew tech suddenly appeared in a Moebius, forced my cockpit open and threw me out before leaving, laughing all the while."

Eric gave a small chuckle as Anthony reminisced, suddenly an explosion rocked the sub "_Going to Condition Red!_" The announcement said "_All pilots to your suits!_"

_Corrine_

Corrine appeared suddenly as her Plasma Cannons fired alongside John's Buster Rifle slamming into the Submarine as the beam from the Buster Rifle punched _Through_ the sub. Corrine weaved though the anti-air and SAM missiles as her Beam rifle snapped off some shots nailing several turret emplacements before the Hanger of the sub opened and over a dozen GeL's, easily 25 DINNs, the remaining ZAFT G-weapons, and a GeL that was painted Crimson red and with the Butcher symbol Launched. Corrine found herself beset on all sides by not only the Duel and the Rosso, but half a dozen GeL's while the rest headed to the Demon Wing as it unfolded the Heavy Beam Assault cannons and fired nailing one of the GeL as the rest scattered and the DINNs spread out.

Corrine's gatling cannon roared to life as she kept the enemy suits at even as she shot several more turret emplacements on the enduring sub. Her danger senses flashing Corrine suddenly ducked under the Rosso as it kicked out with one of its Feet sabers followed up by one of the GeL's Charging in to ram her only to get skewered by her Katana and thrown onto a passing DINN destroying them both as the GeL exploded. Raising her shield Corrine was pushed back slightly as the Duel rammed his own shield into hers as they both clashed their swords together "_Are you guys suicidal?_" Yzak asked as they separated while Corrine fought off Several DINNs as they attacked her.

"No," Corrine responded dully "We are just making sure that ship cannot firing again!" Corrine heard Eric gulp as he transformed into his mobile armor form and fired at Corrine only for her to grab a DINN and throw it in the way "I'm not that easy to defeat!" Corrine roared as the Plasma cannons fired Taking out another GeL as it tried to close in on her.

_John_

John's face was one of perfect calm as he weaved through the AA fired and the attacking mobile suits "You _will_ die Kyoji." John stated as he clashed his assault rifle with Kyoji's GeL's double beam saber "That is a promise." Breaking away John suddenly aimed his Buster Rifle at the _Himalaya_ and "100% Charge, firing!" The Buster Rifle spewed out a massive Beam that consumed a trio of DINNs before hitting the submarine again unfortunately not sinking the ship.

"_Nice rifle there Cypher,_"Kyoji said greedily "_I think it'll make a nice addition to my GeL!_"

"Not happening!" John shouted as he dodged a series of Missiles from the Defender and Dived underwater closely followed the Shreader "You are a fool to follow me underwater Anthony." John sated as the Shreader looked around for him only to feel a series of blows to hit him from all direction as the Demon Wing materialized in front of him with the anti-ship sword already in motion, only Anthony's honed instincts saved him from being bisected at the cockpit.

'_He's aiming to kill me!_' Anthony realized as he blasted himself out of the Water with the Demon Wing at his heels only to be blocked as a trio of GeL's attacked him with their Heavy Beam Cannons.

Weaving through the fire John _threw_ his anti-ship sword at the trio Bisecting two before impaling the last on one of his heat shotels throwing it towards the Shocker as it tried to sneak up on him "You will all fall today." John whispered threateningly "Be certain of that." Checking his power readouts John frowned at the sight of only a third of the battery was left '_ Have to use it._' He thought to himself as he typed in Three words into the keyboard, Turn the Key.

_Anthony_

Anthony gritted his teeth as the Shreader shot forward at the stationary Demon Wing and swung his heat shotel at the unit as it never reacted.

_Corrine_

Corrine grunted as a GeL slammed into her before self destructing the force of the blow actually tearing a hole in her cockpit as she looked up and suddenly spotted the Rosso.

_Eric_

Eric transformed his suit once more and fired the Scylla cannon, only this time the Wolverine would not be able to block. Closing his eyes Eric tried to block out the tears that threatened to fall '_I`m sorry Corrine._' He apologized a sudden gasp over the radio forced his eyes open as the Wolverine suddenly vanished before the Blast hit the suit "What the Fuck?" He asked in shock as the Wolverine suddenly appeared before the Duel, only the suit was glowing an orangish-red color, the Werewolf's Katana flashed four times as the Duel was dismembered before Yzak could react.

_Anthony_

Mark closed his eyes briefly as he swung the Heat shotel only for them to fly open at Cory's gasp of shock to see the Demon Wing gone, turning his suit he spotted the Demon Wing behind him glowing a bright golden color as the heat shotels flashed destroying Anthony's suit and sending him falling into the ocean.

_Archangel, Hanger_

"What the hell is going on!" Murdoch shouted as the Orca, Archer, Inferno, Guardian, and Slash, glowed, the Guardian was glowing bright Orange, the Orca glowed black, the Archer glowed green, the Slash glowed bright blue, and the Inferno glowed Red like the Katana in Arc mode.

Adam stared at the computer screen he was working on in shock as he sat in the cockpit of the Orca, all it showed were the words 'Arc Drive', the screen suddenly cut away as John's face appeared "_To the pilots of the upgraded G-weapons,_" He said "_I have just unlock the most powerful feature in you suit, the Arc Drive, based off of the Arc system from the Katana, this function was created by a dear friend of mine who agrees with my thoughts on the potential of the G-wea- no, on the potential of the Gundams, while the Arc Drive is active your suit's capabilities will be tripled,_" Adam's eyes widened at the revelation "_There is a drawback however, it only has a five minute time limit and at the end your mobile suits will be drained of power and even if you did have power left it would severely reduce the performance of your suit... I do not know if you follow my ideals of a unified world or not, but if you seek it, then use this power to achieve it!_"

_John_

"Arc Drive online," John intoned as he blurred out of sight and a second later the remaining GeL's and the Defender fell to the ocean in pieces, each GeL pilot was killed as Cory simply stared, flipping his suit around John aimed once more at the _Himalaya_ "Charge 200%, Firing!" As soon as he pulled the trigger the Buster Rifle spat out the largest beam ever seen yet, easily 40 meters in width, the beam impacted with the super sub as it tried to submerge, roaring John dragged the rifle up as it was still firing causing the beam to Carve the sub in half.

"_My god._" Jack whispered fear filling his entire being as the Demon Wing Turned to him and before he could react it was in front of him with the Energy transfer cable attached and his energy drained, right before the golden light faded as the Demon Wing returned to normal.

_Corrine_

"Fall!" Corrine shouted as she aimed her Plasma Cannons and fired a beam triple the size of normal destroying several suits in the single shot before blurring out of sight while several DINNs fell in rapid succession.

"_What the hell is this!_" the remaining GeL pilot shouted in fear right before Corrine threw her boomerang into the cockpit of the suit.

Flipping her suit upside down Corrine dodged the DINN that tried to grab onto her as three cables flew out of the shield and attached to three different DIINs draining their power as the orangish-red glow faded from the Werewolf.

_Kyoji_

Kyoji could only watch in shock as his entire attack force was wiped out by the two suit in only five minutes, he quickly snapped out of his shock however as the Demon Wing turned to him and threw the Buster Rifle before firing his Beam assault rifle destroying powerful weapon "_You will never have that weapon Kyoji._" John informed in the same monotonous voice before anger crept into his voice "_Now you die!_"

The Demon Wing burst forward the twin heat shotels attached at the hilts as a staff as Kyoji drew out his double beam saber and clashed against the Demon Wing "Your suit's suddenly al lot slower Cypher, that glow must of had quite the drawback."

John didn't respond as he broke away and landed on one of two islands in the area detaching the heavy beam cannons along with the flight pack and tossed aside the beam assault rifle, the challenge was clear.

Smirking Kyoji landed as he tossed aside his beam rifle and two extra beam sabers and the two readied themselves "Soon Cypher, we will find out who the true Ultimate Soldier truly is!" Kyoji shouted as he dashed forward clashing blades with John.

_Corrine_

Corrine was panting inside her cockpit feeling the aftereffects of the G-forces from the incredible speed of the Arc Drive, her power gauge read at 30% as she faced off against Eric having discarded her other weapons leaving her with only her Katana and four assault knives as she landed on the island opposite of the one that the Demon Wing and the GeL where fighting on "Don't start holding back Eric," Corrine warned "This is where the fight will end."

"_I know._" Eric admitted reluctantly before the Werewolf shot forward forcing him to block the Katana with his shield only for his eyes to widen as the Werewolf drew one of its assault knives and stabbed at the Rosso forcing it to back off as Eric activated the wrist saber on his non shield arm and shot forward the two suits clashing with Corrine dropping the Knife to grab the wrist of the Rosso to prevent the saber form bisecting her.

Letting go Corrine suddenly dropped as she swept the legs of the Rosso out from underneath Eric who quickly recovered sending a kick at the Werewolf activating one of the foot sabers forcing Corrine to duck as she brought her Katana around Swinging at one of the Rosso' legs.

Activating the Rosso's thrusters Eric leapt into the air to dodge before discarding his shield in favor of using both wrist sabers, swing both of them at Corrine the Terminal pilot surprised Eric by using the Sheath of the Katana to block the right beam saber as her katana blocked the other. Corrine brought the knee of her suit up and kneed the Rosso in the gut forcing him back as the two friends squared off again.

_John_

John's face was a stony mask as he clashed repeatedly with Kyoji his heat shotels separated into the twin blades as he swung viciously at the GeL's cockpit forcing the ZAFT ace onto the defensive before Catching one of the blades and spinning his double beam saber at a tearing the sword out of the Demon Wing's grip before spinning his suit low and swiping at the Demon Wing's cockpit only for John to leap the suit over the GeL swinging his remaining sword cutting one of the thrusters. A quick glace to his power readouts made John grimace at the sight of 10% percent power remaining as he ducked under a swing from the GeL and kneed it in the gut only for Kyoji to surprise him by discarding his Beam saber and wrapping his suits arms around the Demon Wing leaping into the ocean "_You die Here Cypher!_" Kyoji shouted as he activated the self destruct and emergency ejection shooting him out of the back of the suit.

John's eyes where wide as he saw this happen "Corrine..." He whispered right before the GeL blew up sending water flying into the air.

_Corrine_

Corrine's heart stopped as she saw the pillar of water rise into the air before the blood rushed to her head, letting out an anguished scream Corrine saw the two SEEDs in her mind as they changed to the single amethyst white with dilated pupil and single golden with slitted pupil charging at the Rosso Corrine surprised Eric with the ferocity the normally kind teen attacked with as he tried to defend himself from her vicious assault, he was lucky as he suddenly leapt back losing a leg that would have bisected him, gritting his teeth he ducked under the swing of the Katana his saber flashed as he severed her sword arm only for her to pick up the katana with her remaining arm.

_Eric_

Eric continued to dodge the attacks and leaped into the air transforming his suit and attached it to the Werewolf '_Sorry Sis._' He thought as the Rosso and Werewolf ran out of power while he armed the self destruct "I hope you can forgive me." He whispered as he leapt out of his suit right before it exploded, he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not be he would of sworn that he heard Corrine whisper "I already have Brother." As he landed in the ground knocked unconscious from the blow unaware as Yzak came up in the rescue boat to pull him on.

_Underwater_

John floated through the water staring up at the surface '_I am so sorry Corrine._' He thought unaware of the red trimmed white suit behind him as he lost consciousness.

_Archangel, Bridge_

"We have just entered Alaskan airspace." Romeo Pal announced quietly as the crew bowed their heads their eyes closed in remembrance.

"Let's hope that we can actually achieve something." Murrue whispered as tears slipped out of her eyes, the signals showing the status of the Strike, Katana, Werewolf, and the Demon Wing were dead.

_Werewolf_

A blind priest surrounded by several children walked to the wreckage of the battle that had occurred nearby the orphanage the priest ran "What do you see children?" The priest asked.

"Father Malchio, there's a lady over here!" one of the children shouted standing next to an attractive young women with waist length wavy brown hair wearing a white on blue pilot suit.

"We need to bring her out of the rain." Malchio instructed as he directed the children to carry her, just then a red trimmed white mobile suit flew over head landing near the orphanage, moving quickly the group arrived and entered the room to see a worried Lowe Gear as he tended to an unconscious pilot.

Looking over to them his face was grim as he saw the girl "Corrine," He whispered before moving to aid the children move her to one of the beds next to Kira's "This was the closest place," Lowe explained as Malchio ran his hands over the girl "He's in bad condition too."

Lacus nodded "It is alright," Malchio reassured "I am always willing to aid the Junk Guild."

A/N: Ok, I feel that this chapter's Ok, but I feel that there maybe something…wrong. I don't know. Like it's Incomplete. Any subjections to improve it would be appreciated.


	23. Phase 20: 8492

4 years ago

"That stupid Geezer just won't give us a break, will he?" Chopper complained on the Radio. John sighed, though half-agreeing with him. Just a few days ago they managed to sink the Scinfaxi-class Super sub Zaft built that attempted to overrun Alaska, but almost immidietly they were sent on a patrol mission.

Though, it was fortunate. He and Ryu had just created a few new upgrades for the other's suits. Like for Grimm, Chopper, and Nagase's GINN's so that they didn't need a Guul to fly. So this was a ideal opportunity to test them out. Also they added a similer feature to Ryu's Dragon-X, but doing that took off his X-Cannon. Not like they would need it anyway.

John, along with the rest of Wardog squadron were flying a routine patrol around the Alaska-Canadian Border. There teams were divided into two groups. John and Nagase were flying just south of the Automatic AA defense grid se up by the E.A, while Ryu, Chopper, and Grimm were to the North just past it, patrolling that area.

"Chopper, did I ever tell you ya whine too much?" Ryu asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "No." Chopper replied.

"You whine too much." Ryu said. Getting a chuckle out of John and Nagase.

"The base commander is relying on us First lieutenant Chopper." Grimm said. "Hey, congratulations on the promotion, by the way."

"Hehe, that's weird, I don't feel any better…" Chopper said.

"Hey you guys," Nagase said. "What's your current position?"

"300 Miles North of you." Chopper replied.

"Roger." Nagase said.

Then, there was a strange crackeling on the radio. "…Damaged. But the damage is light."

_Hu? _John thought. "Nagase, you here that?" He asked on the radio. "Ya," she replied. "And I'm picking up a long-range E.A transport up ahead." Sure enough, on the radar a single E.A transport was wondering across the airspace.

"Transmitting aircraft, state your assignment, and current status." Nagase said as they moved in towards the Aircraft.

"Oh, Finally a response!" The voice replied. "This is the Atlantic Federation Transport plane 'Mother goose 1' We're flying towards the neutral country of Orb," there was a flash of static. "We have the transmitter set to minimum power, Please come in closer so we can here."

John and Nagase did so, and accelerated towards the Transport. "Ah! I think this is you on my Radar." The pilot said. "Can you see us?"

"Affermative, Mother goose one." John replied, as he moved up to the side of the aircraft. He noted some scorch marks along the plane. "How can we be of assistance?" John asked.

"We would like you to guide us to a safe passage corridor through the AA defense system." The pilot replied.

John bit his lip. Though he would normally assist, he had no actual proof that this was an allied plane, and not a disguised Zaft ship. "May I ask why?" John replied.

"We're on a top secret mission." The pilot said. "and I'm not transmitting a friendly ID signature to the ground-based automatic defences."

The pilot paused. "As a result," he continued. "A friendly surface-to-air missile was mistakenly fired at us. We narrowly avoided a direct hit, but our Radar system was practically destroyed. And we cant fly a strait path through the AA system."

John thought about this for a moment. "Guys, what do you think?" he asked on the team radio, so Mother goose one couldn't here.

"_I'd like to get this approved by command…_" Ryu said. "_But this is just one transport, it's one of ours, and they asked politely._"

John chuckled. "Mother goose one, we will guide you a safe path through the AA defense grid."

The pilot sighed in releaf. "Thank you. We apresheate it."

"Uhh, guys!" Choppers worried voice came in. "The Air defense command just received multiple radar hits on an enemy formation closing on your position."

"Shit." John said. "ETA?"

"about 10 minutes." He replied. "You should be out of the AA denfence grid by then, and we'll rendezvous with you by then. Hang in there guys."

"_Ok, I got him on my radar._" A new voice came in on the radio. _What the hell? _John thought.

"_Just like the intelligence said._" A second voice said. "The radio is picking up the enemy's voice!" Ryu exclaimed.

"These guys sound as beauful as thunderhead!" Chopper said sarcastically. "Sweet as a rose I tell ya!"

"_Don't let up just because it's a transport plane._" One of the voices said.

"_He, if we take out this guy, they'll build a statue in our honor!_"

"What are they talking about?" Nagase asked.

"Don't worry about that. We need your escort. We're completely defenceless!"

"Well now, this is turning into a weird little race against the enemy." Chopper said.

"Chopper?" Ryu asked.

"Ya, Dragon?" Chopper said.

"Shut up."

It took a whole 5 minutes to guide the Transport through the AA grid safely, just small talk with the Pilot. Finally, they reached the other side.

"This is Mother Goose one, Thank you for guiding us though the AA grid." The Pilot said. "However, I would like to ask for your continued escort."

"Of course." John said.

"Enemy spotted on the Radar." Nagase reported. "10 DINN types. Coming head on."

"10 DINNs?" Ryu said. "That's not fair. The'll need a lot more!"

"Ryu, you are one cocky bastard." John said.

"Thank you!" he replied as his suit, followed by Choppers, and Grimm's passed overhead signaling they arrived.

"Mother Goose one, we'll take care of them. Please separate at maximum speed!" Nagase said.

"Roger…Roger! Agh, damnmit!" MGO (Mother Goose One) said. And the plane began to fall behind.

"Mother Goose one, Your speed is decreasing." Nagase said. "What's the matter?"

"Mechanical trouble." The pilot replied with warning alarms going off. "I'm losing thrust on engine one!"

"_Hey, I see Escort Mobile suits!_" One of the enemy pilots said.

"_I thought there weren't going to be any escorts?_" another pilot said.

"_You think _THAT's _bad?_" one of the other pilots said. "_Look at the suits! That's the X in the formation!_"

"_WHAT!_" another pilot yelled. "_The Wardog team?_"

"_Don't panic!_" one of the other pilots said. "_We have additional renforcements coming in! We can win this, we just need to hang in there!_"

"Take e'm on!" John ordered. "Cover the transport!"

Soon, Wardog squadron engaged the enemy. Ryu fired his prototype beam rifle at a DINN, destroying it. Chopper drew his GINN sword, and sliced the head off of a DINN. Then he fired his machine gun destroying it.

Then Nagase dodged a GINN as it tried to ram her with it's own sword, only for her to evade by side-stepping, and slashed it down it's middle.

"Hey, hey get back in your seat!" John herd the pilot of the Transport say. "Don't approach the-hey what are you-"

The pilot was interrupted by the sound of gunfire, and the plane started moving eratically.

"It's dutch rolling!" Ryu shouted just before it stabilized. Then, a new voice came in the radio. "Uh, this is transport plane…uh…Mother Goose One. The Captain's been shot."

Three seconds of silence on the comm."What?" Ryu said, breaking the silence.

"There was a spy in the Crew, Uh-oh, two of the engines have shut down." The man said.

"Hey, what kinda cargo you got in there? Is it something dangerous?" Chopper asked.

No answer. "Hey, you there?" Chopper said.

"The Captain's dead." The voice returned. "and the Co-pilot was wounded by a stray bullet."

_Shit. _John thought. "Tommy's holding the stick now. But he's just a secretary…he's never piloted a plane before."

"So…who are you?" Ryu asked.

"I…I guess you would call me…the cargo on this plane." Mr. Cargo said. "Could you tell me how to control this thing? I'll relay everything to him."

"Lower your altitude." Nagase said as she shot down the last DINN. "Prepare for emergency landing."

She then guided Mr. Cargo on how to perform the landing, while John and his team shot down the Windmills on the ground that blocked his way. And in all that time, John, along with the others, couldn't help but feel that they herd that voice before…but none of them could place it.

Soon, the Plane managed a safe landing. "Phew." Chopper said. "That was close."

"Mr. Cargo, are you all right?" Nagase asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." He replied. "That was a pretty smooth ride, actually…minus the shaking, and almost being shot down by our own missiles of course."

"Ha!" Ryu said. "Oh I like him!"

"Mr. Cargo?" Nagase asked. "I've got a question I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" Mr. Cargo replied.

"The Bird of peace…" she said. "Did you really have to use that beautiful white bird for this war?"

_Hu? _John thought. _What is she talking…_then, it dawned on him.

"I wanted to see…" Nagase said. "Your bridge of peace span into outer space…Mr. President."

"Wh-what?" Chopper stutted. "Mr. President?"

"Of course!" Ryu said, John herd him slap his forhead. "It was President Harling all along!"

The President of the Earth Alliance chuckled. "That it is, Wardog." He said. "And I am truly greatful for you assistance. As for Nagase's question, its still possible. Thanks to the Arkbird, and it's actions in the battle you fought recently in sinking the _Scinfaxi, _you've evened up the terms between the EA and Zaft. I'm trying to get to Orb because I believe we have a chance."

"To hold talks in Neutral territory." Nagase finished.

"Right" the President said. "Communication is vital."

"So I can still believe in you then?" She said. "I…I don't wan to see any more young men or women lose there lives in this war."

"Me neither." The president answered.

"Uh, guys we're running low on energy!" Ryu said. "We need to head back now!"

Then there was a crackel on the radio. "_This is the Atlantic federation Air force 8492__nd__ squadron._" The voice said. "_We observed the emergency landing on our radar. Can you see us?_"

"Affirmative, 8492nd." John said as four fighters approached them, he sighed in releaf.

"_You can leave the rest to us._" The 8492nd squadron leader said. "_We'll provide support until the transport plane's crew is rescued._"

"Roger 8492nd." John said. "Take care of them for us."

"Sure thing."

**(A/N: I know, short and dull chapter. But trust me, this is important for later chapters. I'm already half-way done with the next chapter, so just hang in there guys!)**


	24. Phase 21: Final Option

_Infirmary_

"Don't worry," The doctor reassured a worried Scout who hovered over Rusty "Thankfully not only was his pilot suit armored but with the reinforcements around the cockpit he will recover perfectly fine, although he may scar."

The scar the doctor was referring too was the cut Rusty had received when his Helmet glass shattered barely missing his eyes leaving a nasty cut going from his nose going under his left eye.

Scout nodded her thanks to the doctor as she remained by Rusty's side holding his hand, she looked up when the door opened and smiled at Flay who entered carrying a tray "I thought you might be hungry." Flay explained setting the tray down "How is he?"

"The doctors said he should be fine," Scout said "He may scar a bit but he should recover fine."

"Glad to hear that," Flay said smiling at Scout softly ran a hand through Rusty's hair "You should get some rest Scout, I can watch over Rusty if you want."

Scout shook her head "No," She refused "I want to stay with him, the doctor already gave me permission to sleep here if I wish to."

Flay sighed as she relented "Then get some sleep and wash up at least," She ordered sternly dragging Scout to a bed and pushing her onto it "You honestly look like shit." Flay glared at Scout as she tied to sit up cowing the girl "I'll be in six hours to wake you up and watch over Rusty while you shower, no arguments."

Scout gulped as she nodded her head before pulling her covers overtop of herself and drifted off to sleep '_Damn,_' She thought before darkness claimed her '_Who knew Flay could be so scary._'

_Adam_

Adam sat on his bed in his Quarters. As much as he tried to believe it, he couldn't believe that Jordan was dead.

The two of them had been friends ever since Jordan moved to Heliopolis. Besides John and the others, Jordan was one of the few people he knew that really understood his…predicament.

Adam was a coordinator, but some can call him a defective coordinator. He'll admit, he's not as fast, or strong as most coordinators, and he wasn't all that smart compared to other coordinators. A lot of his older "friends" back when he lived in the PLANT's would generally call him all assortments of names.

Sure, Darknal, Scout, and the others accepted him, but Jordan was the one that told him it didn't matter.

_I don't care if your skin's glowing green, and your eyes were shinning red. _He remembered Jordan saying to him when he told him he was a "defect." _You're my friend. Probably one of my best friends. And nothings gonna change that. So long as we watch each-others backs._

"couldn't watch your back this time, friend." He said as he looked up to the ceiling.

He, like the others, took the death of their friend seriously. But none took it harder than Sarah. The girl hasn't spoken to anyone since the battle. Not even her sister can get her to say anything.

There was a knock on Adam's door. "Who is it?" he shouted. "it's me." Flay's voice replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Adam said. Flay then entered his room. "Adam, are you alright?" she asked as she walked up to him.

Adam sighed. "we just lost not one, not two, but _four _of our best friends, Flay." He said. "I feel like shit."

"You did your best, Adam." Flay said as she sat down next to him. "No one could have asked more from you."

"I should have tried harder!" Adam shouted, startaling Flay.

"…Sorry." He said, calming himself down. "its just…me and Jordan were good friends. We…watched each other's backs ya know? But…now…"

Flay put her arm around Adam's shoulders. "You didn't fail him, Adam." She said. "I said it before, you did your _best._ Jordan, Kira, or any of the others couldn't of asked more of you." She then looked at him dead in the eye. "don't mope around for what happened in the past." She said sternly. "that's _not _what they would have wanted."

Adam gazed away. "I know…but-"

He was cut off when flay pressed her lips on Adam's, Adam returned the kiss as they both fell into bed.

_**Bridge**_

Murrue sighed as she finally reseaved the Damage report.

"Our engines are almost fried." She said reading it out loud. "It could take up to a week to get to JOSH-A now."

"its not that bad." Mu said as he got of the radio. "I just received word that a Squadron was sent out to escort us the rest of the way."

Murrue nodded. "At least that's some good news."

_**Observation lounge**_

Darknal tossed his helmet against the window. "DAMN IT!" he shouted. "not again…not…Damn it!" he then punched the glass window in rage. _Why…_he thought. _Why do the people I care about keep dying around me? _

"Darknal?" A voice came in. Darknal turned to face Ryu as he walked inside. "Are you alright?"

"I just lost alittle under half of my friends, Ryu how the fuck do you think I feel!" Darknal shouted back.

"You need to calm down!" Ryu replied. "Do you think John or the others would have wanted to see you like this?"

"You don't know what its like to lose people you care about Ryu!" Darknal said.

Ryu then slammed his fist into Darknal's face. The Archer pilot fell to the ground. "Don't you tell me." Ryu said with fury in his eyes. "I don't know what its like, too lose the people I care about! I lost my family at orintaro, and my fiancé just a few years ago! Your nothing compaired to what I've delt with!"

Ryu was about to turn and leave, "that makes two of us." Darknal said as he got back up.

Ryu turned and faced Darknal. His face now brused from Ryu's punch.

"…two years ago…" Darknal said. "…Two years ago, a blue cosmos terrorist attack killed my entire family, save my brother." Darknal looked at Ryu square in the eye. "I swore that I would never let something like that happen to either of us again. But now look! It wasn't just John and Corrine this time! Now it was kira _and _Jordan added to the mix! That's four of my closest friend gone now!"

Darknal took a deep breath, and look out the window, staring at the marshal islands. "I should have been with them." He said. "I should have helped them! If I did, they could still be alive!"

"You need to stop with the 'I should have' and the 'if's Darknal." Ryu said. "I know that it may hurt to loose the people you love. But you cant be furious about yourself for doing what you did. That was in the past, so the only thing you can do now it work for a better future."

The two of them stood there silently for a few seconds. "your right." Darknal finally said, picking up his helmet. "Sorry for what I said."

Ryu chuckled. "Hey, its cool." He said. "sorry for punching your lights out."

Darknal smiled slightly as he walked out of the lounge.

Athrun slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was shining through the window onto his face. He slowly sat up, and groaned from the pain of his injuries.

"I see you're awake," said a familiar voice.

Athrun turned his head. It was Cagalli, pointing a gun at him.

"At the moment, you're aboard an Orb aircraft," she said, moving closer to the bed. "We decided to take you in after we found you lying on the beach."

"What does a neutral nation like Orb want with me?" asked Athrun. "Or am I in the hands of the Earth Forces now?"

"There's something I have to know," said Cagalli, ignoring Athrun's previous words. "Were you the one who destroyed the Strike?"

Athrun bowed his head, unable to look her in the eye.

"Yes…" he said quietly. "That was me."

"What happened to the pilot?" asked Cagalli desperately. "We couldn't find him anywhere. Did he eject, like you?"

"He's dead," said Athrun, smiling bitterly. "Because I killed him…"

Cagalli's eyes widened as the arm holding the gun began to shake.

"It's true…" said Athrun, still smiling bitterly. "I grabbed the Strike with my Aegis and then self-destructed. I don't see how he could've escaped."

Cagalli rushed forward and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him back on his bed and jamming her gun under his chin.

"It was the only option I had left," said Athrun simply, finally meeting Cagalli's eyes, both sets looking hollow and devoid of any life besides emotional pain. Tears slid down Athrun's face, and Cagalli pulled him up before slamming him down again, looking ready to shoot him. She didn't, however, and instead let go of him.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed as she punched a wall while her own tears formed. Behind her, Athrun sat back up.

"But why am I still alive?" he asked, more to himself than to Cagalli. "I must have gotten out just in time." Cagalli spun around and pointed the gun at Athrun again, who's features again twisted into that bitter smile. "Or maybe you're the one destined to kill me."

"Kira…" said Cagalli. "Kira… took too many risks and didn't always know what he was doing and always cried… but he was kind! He was a nice guy!"

The bitter smile became tinged with sadness as Athrun slouched back slightly.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Sounds like Kira hasn't changed one bit. He was always like that."

Cagalli gasped. "Did you…?"

"He was a sentimental crybaby and he was smart but never thought things through," said Athrun softly.

"You really knew Kira?" whispered Cagalli, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes… we were close," said Athrun. "We were friends ever since we were children. We were the best of friends."

"But then… that's crazy!" said Cagalli, grabbing his collar. "If you were such great friends, then why did you kill him?"

"I don't… I have no idea why either!" Athrun shouted back as his tears returned.

"We separated as friends and the next time I saw him, we were enemies!" shouted Athrun. "I asked him to come with us, over and over. He was a Coordinator! Don't you see? He was one of us! He didn't belong with the Earth Forces! But he wouldn't listen!"

"So that's why you killed Kira? Your friend?" said Cagalli.

"He was an enemy!" said Athrun. "I had no other choice but to kill him!" At this point, Athrun was trying more to rationalize it in his own mind than defend his actions from Cagalli.

"You idiot! How could you have come up with something so stupid?" demanded Cagalli. "How could you do something so terrible? Kira was only fighting to protect the people he cared about! He didn't deserve to be killed! And by his best friend of all people!"

Athrun didn't say anything, but a fresh set of tears rolled down his face.

"Someone's killed for killing another! Then that guy is killed for killing him! How is that twisted thinking ever going to bring peace?" demanded Cagalli, crying.

Cagalli held on to Athrun and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Suddenly, the door opened and Kisaka entered the room. She turned to face him.

"Any luck finding Jordan and the Katana? Any sign of them?" she asked.

Kisaka hesitated, worrying Cagalli.

"Yes," he said at last. "The Katana—what's left of it—is scattered about the island and the surrounding ocean. We've set out to recover what we can, but…"

"And Jordan?" demanded Cagalli, the earlier note of desperation reentering her voice.

"Most of the cockpit seems to have been destroyed," said Kisaka. "What little we did find had hair, skin tissue, blood, and bits of an Earth Forces uniform melted into it. We did a scan. It all matches Jordan. It seems that his body was burned to ashes, along with most of the cockpit."

"No…" breathed Cagalli, stepping back and falling to her knees. Not just Kira, but Jordan too? "How could this…?"

Suddenly, Cagalli spun on Athrun again, grabbing his collar.

"What happened?" she shouted.

"Cagalli!" exclaimed Kisaka, but the blonde ignored him.

"Tell me! Do you know what happened to the Katana?"

"No…" said Athrun weakly. "The last I saw it, it was fighting Matthew… the Shadow Scythe."

Cagalli released Athrun and spun on Kisaka, who was already shaking his head.

"We found every part of the Shadow Scythe but its cockpit in the ocean, just off shore," he said. "Along with most of the Katana's weapons. As near as we can tell, it was quite literally cut apart by the Katana, the pilot made sure that the Shadow Scythe's pilot survived."

_**Archangel**_

_**Bridge**_

"Ma'am, I'm picking up a radio transmission from the Escort squadron." Romeo said. "Patching it through."

There was a crackle on the radio. _"…this is the 8492__nd__ squadron to the Archangel_." The voice on the radio said. "_Are you receving us?_"

"this is the Archangel." Murrue replied. "We're reading you 8492nd."

"_Roger._" The 8492 said. "_We will be escorting you the rest of the way to headquarters._"

"Thanks you 8492, we appreciate it." Murrue said. She then sighed when the transmission was over. "At least we can relax for once." She said.

"Hu?" Romeo said, as he looked at his monitor. "That cant be right."

"What is it?" Murrue asked.

"Well, Radar's picking up an unidentified ECM field." Romeo said. "I cant lock onto the source…what? Incoming missile!"

"WHAT!" Murrue shouted. "Evade!"

The Archangel attempted to evade, but the missile blasted into the side of the Archangel. But the blast wasn't faital, and just shook the ship.

"All hands Level one battle stations!" Murrue barked on the radio.

"_All hands, Level one battle stations. Repeat" _the intercom blared.

"What?" Adam said as he awoke next to Flay in bed. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Flay woke up after he did. "W-whats going on?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Adam said as he got up. "Flay, stay here. I'll find out what's going on."

_Hanger_

_A few minutes later_

"What the fuck is going on?" Adam asked as he entered the Orca's cockpit.

"_I've got no idea!_" Scout replied. "_All the sudden warning alarms are going off like mad! Arnt we in Alaska's defense zone?_"

"Apparently Zaft is more presistant than we thought." Ryu said. "Me and Grimm will launch first! You'll follow if we need help."

"_Alright Ryu._" Mu said.

"Ryu Hisanaga! Dragon-X, Engaging the enemy!"

"Hans Grimm! GINN, launching!"

The two mobile suits launched from the Archangel. "Alright, we're airborn." Ryu said. "Confirming enemy strength." Ryu then zoomed into were the first attack came in from. "The fuck?" he asked.

These mobile suits, were different from any Zaft model he's ever seen. Though, he could make out a few DINN's in the formation of 10 mobile suits, but six of them were completely new models.

The first five looked an awful lot like Gundams. Only instead of just one V on the head, it had 3. Also there were two shoulder-mounted missile launchers, They were all jet black and grey.

The last unknown was a model somewhat similer to his X, only its feet were high-heeled, and it had a massive sword on its back. It was painted Orange and white.

Then his radio crackled to life. "_This is the 8492__nd__ Squadron._" The voice said. "_to all 8492__nd__ members, proceed as planned. Sink the Archangel._"

"What the?" Ryu shouted. "Isnt the 8492 on our side?"

"Apparently not." Grimm said. "but…where have I herd that number before?"

Ryu then turned on the Radio. "Everyone! Launch now!" He said. "I think we're gonna need a lot more help than we thought."

"Right, we're launching!" Mu said, and soon after the Guardian, Inferno, Orca, Archer, and Slash joined the GINN and Dragon-X.

Darknal fired a few shots from his Sniper rifle, but to their surprise, the enemy evaded with ease. "_Hu?_" Darknal said. "_H-how can they move like that?_"

"Does it really matter at the moment?" Mu said. "Just get ready for when-"

"I got it!" Grimm said suddenly.

"got what?" Ryu asked.

"I remember!" He continued. "Ryu, remember that patrol mission a few years ago? Where we escorted the President through the AA defenses?"

"Ya…what about it?" Ryu replied.

"Well, wasn't the 8492nd the _same _squadron that took over after us?"

Ryu thought about it for a moment, and his eyes widened. "shit! Your right!"

"but…if these guys are traitors…then that means-" Grimm said.

"Damnit!" Ryu said. "They got the President!"

"uh, guys can we worry about that later?" Adam said. "cause their getting closer!"

Confirming his statement, the 10 Mobile suits accelerated to attack speed. The DINN's moving low being lead by the one that looked similer to the X. The other four moved to intercept the Gundams of the Archangel.

"Ok, Me, Grimm, Adam, and Mu will take these four!" Ryu said. "Sarah, Scout, Darknal, take care of those DINN's. but be careful around that new model!"

"right." They all said in unison.

_Darknal_

Darknal fired his bean rifle at the DINN's, having better luck this time around. Then the unknown charged towards Darknal at suprising speed. _Wow he's fast! _Darknal said as the enemy suit drew out its massive sword. Darknal replied to this by bringing out his own two beam sabers and parrying the blade. "That's a impressive suit you've got there!" Darknal said. "I didn't think Zaft was building suits like this yet!"

He herd a very evilish chuckle on the Radio. "Why thank you." The voice said. "Its called the Terror. But no, it wasn't made by Zaft, nor are any of us working for Zaft."

The Terror then kicked the Archer back with its foot, forcing it back. but the pilot's statement shocked Darknal. "If your not working for Zaft, then who?" Darknal asked as he fired off a few shots from his beam rifle.

The Terror dodged with lightning speed, and backed away. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." The pilot said. "not that I wont anyways…by the way, Argis Sakris at your service." He then fired his own beam rifle at Darknal, but his shields caught the blasts in time.

Darknal grunted. "Darknal." He replied as he fired more beam rifle shots at Argis.

"Ah, attempting to take me out at a distance?" Argis said as he charged with his sword again.

Darknal again used his beam saber to deflect the sword. "I'd rather stay away from that big-ass sword of yours." He said.

"hehehe…" Argis said. "smart, but cowardly." He then moved forward, slashing his sword against Darknal's Gundam. But Darknal evaded again quickly. But the sword missed by meer feet away.

"you do realize that Alaska's probably watching this battle, and will send in reinforcement right?" Darknal said as he fired a few quick shots from his beam pistols, but the Terror evaded them.

Argis lauphed. "the whole area is bathed in ECM." He said. "besides, I've done far more undercover ops. Take the bombing at Charleston for example."

Darknal's eyes widened. _That was where my parents died. _He thought. "What did you have to do with that?" Darknal demanded.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Argis said as he fired his beam rifle at Darknal. "If you must know, I'm a mercenary. So I was hired that day to plant the bombs all over town square. I killed over 200 people that day, got a nice cash bonus from it."

Darknal's grip on the controls tightened. "you…BASTARD!" He shouted as he charged blindly forward with his beam sabers.

Argis lauphed like a madman as he evaded Darknal's attack. "Oh, you lost someone there?" he said. "Oh this makes killing you even more fun!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Darknal shouted as he fired his beam rifle at the man who killed his parents.

"It's just who I am!" Argis said as he evaded with lighting speed. "Things like that make sure I get food on the table!"

"You Monster!" Darknal shouted as he continued is enraged attack.

Adam grunted as he dodged a wave of missiles from one of the enemy suit's. "Their good, I'll give e'm that!" he said as he fired his gataling cannons at one of the suits. The rounds hit, but did little to no damage to the suit. "Shit!" Adam shouted. "Those new suits have Phase shift!"

The Mobile suit that he fired at then faced him, and activated a arm-mounted beam scythe, and charged forward. "Oh shit!" He said as he moved away, but the suit kept up with him. Just as the suit was about to slash it's scythe, Adam activated the Arc Drive, and managed to get out in time.

_Phew. _He thought. _That was too close! I guess I really owe John one now…_

He didn't let his thought of his fallen teammates distract him as he continued fighting the enemy suits.

Darknal clentched his teeth as he noticed he was almost out of power. _But that means _he's _almost out of power too! _He thought.

"Scout, when I give the word, kill this bastard!" he shouted on the Radio.

"_Right!" _Scout replied.

With 10% energy left, Darknal used the last of it to fire one more shot from his beam rifle. The shot was lucky, and hit the Terror in its left shoulder.

"Do it now Scout!" Darknal yelled as the Archer faded into grey.

The Guardian then appeared in front of the Archer, firing it's gataling cannon at the Terror. The rounds hit, but the terror wasn't even scratched.

"But-how?" Darknal said as the Terror kicked the Guardian away.

He could hear Argis chuckle evily. "Oh, isn't it obvious?" he said. "After all, I believe one of your suit were equipped with a similer model of these."

It took Darknal a minute to understand…

"And Arc Reactor?" He said.

Argis lauphed maniacally. "Right on the money!" he said. "Though, mine or the other's reactors are not nearly as perfect as the ones on the Shadow Scythe, and Katana, it still gets the job done!"

He then lowered his sword over Darknal's cockpit. "I could kill you right now, boy." He said. "but, whats the fun in killing if you can't fight back?" he withdrew the sword. "Besides, our time is up anyways. All units, withdraw!"

With that, the Terror, along with the four other units disengaged and flew away.

Darknal tightened his grip on the controls. "Damnit!" he shouted as he punched the view screen with this fist, as the five suits withdrew. "I swear…" he said as he looked at the Terror. "I swear I will kill you!"

_**After the battle**_

_**Bridge**_

"So these guys Kidnapped the president?" Mu said after the battle was over. Ryu nodded. "It seems like it." He said. "it far too much to be a coincidence. It _was _the 8492nd squadron that took over for us, and that was the _same _squadron."

"It would explain a lot of things." Pops said, who was called over due to his knowlage. "Turns out that that Belkan aggressor squadron I mention to you guys, the ones that Belka gave us, turns out they were called the 8492nd."

Mu's eyes widened. "So the rumors are true." He said.

"Doesn't look like their working for us though." Adam said. "But, if the president was kidnapped, wouldn't people have noticed?"

"Cover up." Darknal said. "Hu?" Scout said.

"Cover up." Darknal repeated. "Just think about it. If word got out that the president was kidnapped, it would cause panic in the E.A."

"I think its far more that just that, Darknal." Ryu said. "Even if the President's kidnapping was covered up, they would have tried to keep to his old ideals peace between Zaft and the E.A. however, now that you mention it, haven't you noticed that after that day, the E.A became a lot more aggressive against Zaft?"

"Hey your right!" Grimm said. "The president would never have approved of Junius seven!"

"I think I'm starting to understand here." Scout said. "I'm starting to think we all know who _really _was behind all this."

"Blue Cosmos." Ryu said, spitting the name out. "To have pulled a move like that, Azreal's gotta have some pretty big guts to do that."

"I don't know, guys." Adam said, drawing their attention. "Blue Cosmos is evil, and all…but this seems…alittle out of their league. If even the slightest word got out, it could draw questions. And questions would turn into rumors, and continue into full investigations. Blue cosmos is cautious, and to pull something like that would be too risky in their standards."

"If it wasn't blue Cosmos, then who?" Grimm asked.

"I don't know…" Ryu said, scratching his chin. "But I got a feeling things are about to change once again…and it aint for the better."

_**Unknown location**_

"They survived." A voice said.

"It was expected." Another voice said. "After all, they were trained by the Demon Lord himself."

"It matters not." A third voice said. "Everything is in place. Soon, we shall fully reveal ourselves, and a new world will be born from the ashes."

_Meanwhile_

"We've got a problem!" said the infamous Mr. Pink, bouncing around in the backyard of the Clyne residence.

"Mr. Pink! Don't go there!" Lacus called out as the pink Haro entered the glass sunroom.

The Haro landed on the bed in the sunroom. Lacus followed after it and grabbed it from the bed before it could wake up the boy in the bed. There was a groan and the boy's eyes opened. "Oh. Good morning, Sleepy Head," said Lacus cheerfully, her concern already vented fully back on Earth.

Amethyst eyes blinked a few times.

"Lacus?" breathed Kira.


	25. Phase 22: The Hope of Freedom

_Archangel_

_One week later_

_Archangel, Bridge_

Murrue sighed with obvious relief as the _Archangel _finally docked in the JOSH-A base and stood saluting as the commanding officer appeared on the view screen "_Captain Ramius you and your command crew are to report tomorrow for an inquisition on the _Archangel." He reported.

Ramius nodded "We have some ZAFT prisoners onboard," She said "What should we do with them."

The commanding officer sighed "_Unfortunately things are a little hectic with ZAFT's rumored upcoming attack on Panama,_" He explained "_So for the time being please keep them aboard your ship._"

The link closed as Murrue sighed sitting back down "I felt more relaxed during combat than talking with him." She groaned making some of the crew chuckle.

"This inquisition worries me," Mu said frowning "Especially since all of the pilots save for me have been coordinators."

"Then when they see the battle data for the Dragon-X and the Buster Rifle..." Natarle added trailing off with her mouth in a grim line "They'll be demanding why we never obtained it."

"Actually we're safe in that respect," Neumann said surprising the others "With Terminal essentially the Fourth major power in this war neither side wants to piss them off, and since the Buster Rifle was the property of a Combat Agent."

"Command wouldn't risk trying to get their hands on it," Murrue finished "But still, get some rest for now, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Lacus?" breathed Kira. "Wha-? Where am I?"

Lacus smiled reassuringly "You are in my home in the PLANTs," Lacus explained calmly patting Kira's shoulder "You were brought here by a good friend of mine Reverend Malchio who found you injured on a beach."

"No problem!" chirped Haro, jumping from Lacus's hands and back onto the bed next to Kira. "No problem!"

"So, has one of our sleepers awakened?" asked a raven-haired man as he entered the sunroom from the garden. Lacus glanced at the man before responding.

"Yes, Reverend Malchio," she said.

"You must be surprised, waking up here," said the blind reverend.

"I think that's something of an understatement." Kira said smiling grimly.

"Believe me, you were nowhere as surprised as John when he woke up." Lacus said.

"John?" Kira asked, turning around to see a separate bed with two figures inside of it. He instantly recognized them as Corrine and John. "But…how?"

"We don't really know." Lacus said with a slight frown. "but all we can guess was that there was a battle, and somehow the three of you survived."

A slight stir from Corrine interrupted their conversation. The girl's white eyes slowly were dragged open "Good morning, Corrine." She greeted smiling.

"L-Lacus?" Corrine questioned softly focusing her eyes on the pink haired songstress "W-where... am I?"

Lacus smiled reassuringly "You are in my home in the PLANTs," Lacus explained calmly patting Corrine's shoulder "You and the others were brought here by a good friend of mine Reverend Malchio who found you injured on a beach."

"Believe me, I'm just as amazed." Kira said.

"John?" The word seemed to pain the brunette as she whispered it her white eyes glittering with unshed tears fearing the answer.

"He is right beside you." She answered smiling at the sight of her friends eyes widening as it turned to see said teen slumbering peacefully "He woke up about an hour ago and would rest until he was by your side," Lacus explained "He kept repeating that he was sorry to you."

Corrine shakily lifted her hand and ran it along his face smiling as he responded by nuzzling into her hand slightly. Tears of relief and happiness flooded her eyes as she moved herself so that she could properly embrace him sobbing slightly, unaware as Lacus smiled and she and Kira slipped from the protected sunroom leaving the couple be.

Corrine continued to sob for a minute as she clutched at John burying her face into his chest reassuring herself that he was alive and fine "Corrine?" A voice whispered questioningly.

Looking up she saw Corrine groan as his eyes opened and locked on with her own, instantly with her body moving of its own accord she pressed her lips against him killing him furiously with a passion he returned as he entwined his fingers with her hair pulling her closer, when they finally separated Corrine wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled herself into the crook under his chin "I thought, I thought you had died," She whispered with a slight sob gripping him tighter "I thought I had lost you."

"I had thought I was going to die as well," John admitted kissing the top of her head inhaling her scent as a few tears dripped from his eyes "I'm so sorry Corrine," He sobbed out "My actions nearly got you killed and-"

"Enough John," Corrine said firmly holding him tighter "I told you I would protect you back as you protect mine, and that's what we did, I'm just so happy you are alive."

Ryu sobbed lightly as He buried his head into her neck as he clung to her tightly finally allowing himself to break down.

_JOSH-A_

The gathered officers of the _Archangel_ Saluted as William Sutherland entered the room with two of his aide officers, returning the salute Sutherland sat down followed by everyone else in the room "The navigational data aboard the _Archangel _already been gathered and is being deciphered_,_" Sutherland said as he leaned forward linking his hands together as he smirked slightly "Quite an impressive record, Captain Murrue Ramius." Sutherland lean back as he spoke again "Now from all of you we will receive and review your reports and testimonies on what has happened thus far," He explained "Then this Inquisition will report to the Military Judicial Committee, anything you say will be reported once the inquisition starts, I hope you answer everything truthfully, understood?"

"Yes sir." Murrue confirmed frowning slightly.

"Well then, file number one," Sutherland started as a screen opened behind him "This is regarding the incident at _Heliopolis _With ZAFT and EA forces engaging each other, I will now hear the report of Murrue Ramius who was a Lieutenant at the time."

Murrue stood and took a breath calming herself for the political shit storm to come.

Dearka sighed as he laid back on the bed in the medical ward he, Kelsey and Nicol where currently occupying "Wonder what's going to happen to us?" He wondered aloud "I mean we have docked with JOSH-A."

"Who knows," Kelsey rumbled before sighing "I just hope the others are alright, _he_ seemed pissed when they left."

"True," Nicol agreed quietly as he shifted on his bed, mindful of his arm bindings "I wonder how Rusty is right now?"

"Rusty's fine," A voice said as the door opened, and Sai walked in with a sad Mir following "He's recovering well, although he may have some scarring."

The three pilots sighed in relief at the good news "Have you heard anything from them?" Kelsey asked curiously only to receive a headshake.

"Nothing," Sai said "Their signals cut out just as we entered Alaskan Airspace. Now, the four of them are M.I.A for now."

"Do you know what's going to happen to us?" Dearka questioned.

Sai shrugged "For now you're being transferred to the brig," He explained "Command is apparently too busy to collect some prisoners."

Dearka snorted before looking at Mirralia "Mir, what's wrong?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

Mir bit back a sob as tears welled up "Tolle was the pilot of the Skygrasper." Sai explained as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The Zaft pilots inhaled sharply. "_Damn Kyoji._" Kelsey whispered.

"Our sympathies." Nicol said with a sympathetic smile.

Dearka continued to stare at Mir seemingly entrapped by her as Kelsey smiled secretly at seeing it.

_JOSH-A, Tribunal Room_

_5 hours later_

"I think that about covers everything," Sutherland said as he closed the folder "Is there anything else you or your crew would like to add?"

"No sir." Murrue denied a bitter taste in her mouth as she clamped it shut.

"Very well," He said standing "This tribunal is now closed, remain on standby aboard the _Archangel _and await your orders."

Murrue sighed once they were alone "That fucking chauvinistic pig." She ground out surprising her subordinates at her outburst "How dare he blame those children, they are the reason we _prevented_ even worse things from happening."

Mu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as the crew followed the hallways back to the _Archangel_ "At least we protected them as best we could," He said with a sigh "All we can do now is keep an ear to the ground and hope to get even a slight warning if they try and kill those kids."

The rest of the gathered crew nodded their faces grim as their resolve hardened.

_Archangel, Infirmary_

Rusty groaned lightly as the consciousness returned to his eyes opening slowly to the roof of the _Archangel's _infirmary "I'm... Alive?" he questioned slightly surprised.

"That you are," The doctor confirmed appearing at the boys bedside "And quite well with your major injuries healing nicely, so long as you don't do anything to strenuous for the next week you should be fine in no time, although there is one thing though."

"What?" Rusty asked fearfully.

"Nothing life changing I assure you," The doctor reassured as he held up a mirror "Just a scar on you face is all."

Looking at the mirror Rusty was slightly surprised at the thin white scar that went from the middle of his nose and running along the underside of her left eye ending right before her ear "Whoa." he whispered lightly tracing it.

"That's what I said," Scout said appearing in Rusty's view briefly before she started hugging the brunette tightly, being mindful to the teens wounds of course "Thank god you're alright." Scout mumbled into Rusty's shoulder as Rusty began to hug Scout back "When I saw your suit being consumed by the explosion..." Scout trailed off with a sob as Rusty rubbed her back soothingly sending a thankful smile to the doctor who discreetly left.

"I'm alright now Scout," he reassured kissing Scout's temple "And I have a cool scar to boot." Scout couldn't help it as a chuckle escaped her throat tears still spilling out of her eyes as she felt Rusty pull her away to get a good look at her "You haven't been eating properly have you?" Rusty asked sternly looking straight into the younger's eyes "I want you to go and get us both a tray of food, and you are eating everything."

Scout frowned slightly. "This is nothing compaired to what Sarah's going through." She said.

Rusty then became fearful. "What happened?" he asked.

Tears formed in Scout's eyes again. "Jordan…Kira…along with Corrine and John…" she said.

She didn't need to finish as Rusty's eyes widened as well. "No…" he said. "No…matt…matt wouldn't…"

"He didn't do it." Scout said. Shocking Rusty. "Jordan Died…trying to save Kira from Athrun's attack."

"Has Sarah spoken to anyone?" Rusty asked.

"No." she said. "We barley see her. I cant even get her to say anything."

Rusty put his hand on Scout's shoulder reassuringly. "Give her some time." He said. "I went through a very similer stage when my mother died. Now you get that food, alright?"

Scout chuckled again as the tears started to stem a bit "Okay," She agreed "Then how about afterwards I help give you a bath?"

Rusty smirked as he kissed Scout "If it's you giving me the bath I would love it." he replied kissing Scout again, this time more passion enveloped them both as Rusty fell back onto the bed with Scout on top of him.

**PLANTS**

Kira sat in his bed, thinking about everything that had happened. He wondered about everyone else on the aboard _Archangel_. He knew Tolle was gone, but did everyone else make it out alive? Had they made it to Alaska? Or… well, he didn't want to think about that.

"It was inevitable, I guess," Kira spoke out as Lacus placed a cup of tea on the small table next to the bed. "He killed my friend. And that's why…"

"So you tried to kill Athrun with all your might and he tried to do the same to you," finished Lacus. "None of that could be helped, now could it?"

Kira glanced at her. "Because that's war," she continued. "And you were both fighting against the enemy. Am I mistaken?"

No, she wasn't. And as much as Kira hated to admit it, he and Athrun had gone from best friends to mortal enemies all because of this stupid and meaningless war.

But why was Tolle the one to pay the price for that?

**Later**

Lacus hummed lightly as she pushed a cart of some food to the small sunroom where Corrine and John where resting, only to find the bed empty "Not Good, Not Good!" Her Haro stated as she started to look around for them.

"I was so angry," Corrine whispered as she and John looked out over the artificial lake in the PLANT "I just wanted to kill anything around me, including Athrun, and I tried to, I tried to kill him, my own brother."

John held onto he lightly as tears slipped from her eye "I understand how you feel Corrine," He whispered "Don't let the regret consume you though, don't follow the path I did of self blame and hatred."

Corrine gave him a watery smiled kissing him again. "I hope the others are alright." She said. "That fight between Jordan and his brother seemed pretty intense when we left. I just hope their both Ok."

At that moment, Lacus finally found them "There you are," She said as the pair separated "I have some food ready for you if you feel up to eating."

"Thanks Lacus," Corrine said smiling at the teen "For everything."

_Adam's Room_

"Are you alright Flay?" Adam asked in concern as Flay finished throwing up into the toilet.

"I'm fine," Flay assured "I think our dinner didn't agree with me last night, that's all."

Adam smiled as he rubbed her back and pressed a cool handkerchief to her forehead "Well if it keeps up you should make sure to see the doctor alright?" He ordered gently.

"I will." Flay confirmed leaning into her boyfriend.

_Archangel, two days after John, Corrine and Kira waking up_

"Here are you transfer orders Commander, Crewman." Said the officer passing Flay and Mu transfer orders "Have a good day."

"Transfer orders?" Flay asked looking at them her eyes wide in shock.

"They're sending me out to California with the Blaze Inferno to train new recruits." Mu said looking at his own orders.

"At least there will be fewer rookie casualties with you training them." Murrue said with a slight smile.

"C-Captain," Flay said getting their attention "I, I can't transfer out."

"Unfortunately we can't change an official order," Natarle said sympathizing with the girl "You can make an appeal, but I doubt they will listen."

"B-but the thing is," She trailed off glancing at Adam nervously placing a hand on her abdomen "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner Chris, I meant to tonight, but the thing is... I'm pregnant."

All was heard was a single thump as Adam fainted dead while the others stared at the red head "Well, _that_ changes things." Mu stated still in shock.

Chamber of the PLANT Supreme Council, Aprilius One

May 1st, C.E. 71

"Olbani's Compromise Plan? What's the point in bringing something like this to the table now?" said Patrick, who'd been elected Supreme Council Chairman a month ago. "Operation Spitbreak will proceed as planned."

"I'm certainly not saying that we accept it as is," said Siegel. "But if we proceed with the Operation, there is no doubt that we will suffer casualties going into battle. We have a chance to avoid that. Shouldn't we at least make the attempt?"

"You raise a valid point," said Ezalia. "But you can't expect us to agree to these ridiculous demands. They're acting like they've won the war."

"Nevertheless, we can use this to call for a temporary ceasefire and return to the negotiating table," said Ian. "It would give the men and women actually fighting this war a chance to rest, and it could actually end the war peacefully. We owe it to everyone that's fighting in this war, to their families and those that have been lost, on both sides, to try."

Many in the Council were still surprised by Ian's steadfast determination. His son had been declared missing in action, likely dead. Yet, unlike Tad Elsman, and Yuri Amalfi, whose sons were also missing, and who had slipped into the background of the Council, Ian was still just as strong and as determined as he always was.

Much to the annoyance of Patrick Zala.

"This is only their crude way of buying time," said Maxwell.

"Of course," said Ian. "They know we're going to launch a massive operation soon. But truthfully, it's unlikely that they could fortify Panama any further without dangerously weakening other important bases. And I don't think Operation Spitbreak will be a success in the long run. I've been looking at the numbers and estimates for the Operation, as well as the latest troop estimate at Panama. And frankly, this Operation could be damaging for us in the long run."

"It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that the best target for us to hit is Panama," continued Ian. "The loss of Panama would cripple their space forces. But the number of the troops at Panama will guarantee at least a loss of forty to forty-five percent of our forces. Our holdings on Earth will be critically weakened afterwards and the Earth Forces could likely take back much of what they've gained. If you go through with this with any hope of succeeding, Chairman Zala, you'll need a very big ace hidden up your sleeve. You have no such ace, though, unless you've hidden it from the Council. This is why I voted against Operation Spitbreak."

Patrick Zala scowled. The bastard was trying to ruin everything! If he revealed Operation Spitbreak's true target, Clyne's supporters would try to stop it because they never voted on an attack on JOSH-A. The weak fools didn't realize anything! Hacking off the limbs of a beast will only weaken it. You have to cut off the head of the beast to kill it.

Worse, the more they delayed, the greater the chance that the Earth Forces may get wind of his plan, ruining everything.

"No. I have not kept anything important from the Council," he said calmly. "You are underestimating our forces and overestimating the strength of the Earth Forces. Operation Spitbreak will be a major success and help bring a quick end to the war. And there is no reason to consider Olbani's proposal at this point. Operation Spitbreak will go ahead as planned."

"Arrogance in war, only leads to disaster," said Ian. "You might wish to remember that Zala. For if Spitbreak fails, it will be those fighting this war that will suffer for it, not us."

Aboard the _Hades_

"As you all know, we've been ordered to participate in Operation Spitbreak," announced Commander Zar Hellfury to the gathered 'officers' and pilots of the Scorcerer Team. "Specifically, we've been ordered to be a part of the first attack group dropped from space, by Chairman Zala personally."

"Hmph. So, Zala's putting us in the most dangerous part of the Operation," said Jack, punching his palm. "They won't stand a chance against us."

"That's true," agreed Sasha, their newest member. "But don't forget, we'll be fighting on Earth. Something we've never done before."

"Gah… I hate Earth's gravity," complained Cory.

"Oh, shut up," retorted Sasha, punching her teammate in the shoulder.

"Enough," said Zar, silencing the group. "We won't be participating in the Operation."

Most of the gathered subordinates stared at the Commander as if he had grown a second head. They had never backed down from an assignment.

"But why?" asked Sasha, looking at the Commander.

"Anthony approached me with his increasing feelings of dread over this Operation," said Zar.

In that one sentence, every question they could've voiced had been answered. Something bad was going to happen. Anthony's sixth sense about these things was never once wrong. If it weren't for his feelings of dread at Endymion Crater, none of them would have escaped in time before the Cyclops System was activated.

"We will report that we are having mechanical problems and will be unable to arrive in time for the battle," stated Zar. "And this will give us time to get in touch with the Junk Guild,"

"You think they got a message from that contact of yours?" asked Cory.

"Possibly. It's been awhile since we've received a message from him. Either way, the next couple of days will certainly be interesting."

_Carpentaria_

Athrun walked along the hallways of the ZAFT base heading to the shuttle he was to take home, his arm was currently in a sling and his Coat open to allow him some freedom of movement, under his shirt an Amber colored jewel hung from his neck, it had been given to him by Cagalli who told him he should keep safe, for Kira's sake. On his coat was a medal for bringing down the Strike. Athrun snorted, receiving an Order of Nebula for shooting down a childhood friend how damming. Eric and Matthew got a similer treatment, to witch they equally dispised. He stopped as he saw Yzak waiting for him "Yzak." He greeted slightly surprised.

"I'm going to continue to fight," Yzak said quietly his face oddly calm and serene "Not for honor, not for some skewed version of revenge, I'm going to fight because I am fighting for what I believe is right, they gave their lives for peace," Yzak looked out the window and over the ocean "I could see it when we met in ORB, I could see the future they wanted, and I will achieve it for them, because, because that peace is what I believe in."

Athrun smiled as he walked up next to Yzak and clapped his shoulder "You do that Yzak," He encouraged "But I still will expect you to be the one giving me the orders someday."

Yzak smirked "Have no doubt about that Zala," He said with a trace of his old arrogance "I _will_ be the one commanding you someday."

"I look forward to it Yzak." Athrun said shaking Yzak's hand before continuing his walk to the shuttle '_Fighting for what you believe in huh?_' He thought to himself as he joined Anthony, Matthew and Eric on the Shuttle '_What is it _I_ believe in these days?_'

Jachin Due Control Center

_It's time. Time to cut off the beast's head._

Patrick Zala stood up from his chair on the upper balcony of the control center.

"As we embark on this operation, it is my strongest wish that it bring the war to a swift conclusion!" he said, his voice being transmitted to the ZAFT forces participating in the Operation. "Inspiring the hope in us all that this will lead to true freedom and justice! Let Operation Spitbreak now commence!"

The officers a floor below him scrambled to relay the orders to the ZAFT forces on standby.

"Message from Central Command. Target for Operation Spitbreak is… JOSH-A, Alaska."

Momentary confusion flooded the ZAFT forces. Just about everyone thought they were going to attack Panama and take the last Mass Driver from the Earth Forces. Not attack their central headquarters. But this confusion quickly subsided and everyone resumed their duties.

The _Odin_

"JOSH-A?" questioned Zar. While that's what he would've favored, if handled properly, he knew ZAFT didn't have the manpower to hold JOSH-A without weakening all of their other holdings on Earth.

"Yes, Commander," said Captain Dren. "They just announced it. Spitbreak's true target wasn't Panama, but Alaska."

"It's a clever gamble," said Cory. "Draw the enemy's strength to where you're most likely to attack and then attack where they least expect it."

"But it won't work," said Zar. "Taking Panama was crazy enough, but in the end, this attack could cost us the war, unless their forces are even weaker than we thought, which is probably what Zala thinks."

"And Anthony felt that something was wrong with the Operation," added Sasha. "There's no doubt in my mind that it will fail. The real question is, how badly will it fail?"

"I don't know yet." Zar said. "But I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

_PLANTs_

John sighed as he stretched his newly recovered body in the bed he and Corrine where provided by the Clyne's, beside him Corrine shifted slightly her naked body pressing up against him, neither slept clothed often anymore, his thought drifted to the peace they had been experiencing for the last few days as they recovered, here in the PLANTs the war seemed so far away, like it couldn't touch them and it would never effect it, like they could forget it. Looking down at the sleeping Corrine he smiled at the content look on her face as he brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face, the feeling of his finger caused her to nuzzle against his hand like a cat as he chuckled softly at the action "Morning sleepyhead." He whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mm, Morning John." She responded pushing herself underneath his arm so that her head was lying on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her.

John chuckled as he pulled her slightly closer "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked curiously.

"Relaxed," She said after a minute of thought "But this doesn't feel right though, I sometimes feel like we should still be out there, trying to make a difference."

John sighed as he ran a hand through her hair "I know," He agreed "Do you want to get in contact with Terminal?"

Before Corrine could answer a knock on the door interrupted the conversation "My father has returned home," Lacus said from the other side "He says he has a message for you John and wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright!" John answered "We'll be right out!" They had meet the councilman last night, it certainly was an interesting meeting as they found out Siegel Clyne was actually quite the family man with a good sense of humor, however he was not smiling as they joined him in the sunroom with Kira where they was waiting.

"How could we _not_ know this?" Siegel demanded to another councilman over the video link "How could we miss Zala's real objective?"

"_He had us all fooled Siegel,_" The councilman said "_What should we do, if it's found out what we are doing..._"

"Don't worry," Siegel assured "The proper preparations are in place."

"What's going on sir?" John asked curiously as the three pilots made their presence known.

"Zala's true objective with Operation Spitbreak, it wasn't Panama like he led us to believe," Siegel explained "It was JOSH-A."

_Archangel_

Adam sighed as he twiddled his thumbs sitting in the pilot ready room, Flay had just been sent off for her reassignment '_Why, why now of all times,_' He asked '_Why take her away from me?_'

His musing where cut short as the Claxons blared throughout the ship "_Level One Battle Stations!_" Mir's voice rang out "_ZAFT Fleet on approach to JOSH-A, I repeat..._" Adam was already in motion as he grabbed his flight suit and quickly putting it on as the others came tearing into the change room.

"Rusty is still to injured to fly so it's the six of us." Scout said quickly as she started to change as well.

"Then we _can't_ fail." Adam stated his eyes hard as he sprinted to his mobile suit.

_Submarine Bay_

"What's going on Commander?" Flay asked fearfully as the Claxons blared.

"An enemy attack? Here?" Mu asked "And no one _knew_?" Growling Mu looked around, they had yet to unload his suit from the _Archangel_ so it wasn't there, besides, he had a gut feeling "C'mon Flay, I want to check on something."

Flay nodded as she followed the Commander a slight smile on her face, after all, she was following a superiors orders.

_JOSH-A, Command Room_

Mu glanced into the command room Flay behind him shaking slightly as she held the gun he gave her awkwardly and narrowed them at the sight of a certain white coated ZAFT commander, Mu quickly pulled back just in time for a bullet to ping off the corner of where his head was "So you're still here are you La Flaga?" Rau questioned "I guess your usefulness to the EA has run out!" Mu shot around the corner only for the elusive blond to duck around another corner "I would _love_ to stay and play with you, but unfortunately we are on a timer."

Mu growled as he felt Crueset get away and debated going after him "Commander look at this!" Flay shouted as she looked at a status signal.

Mu then noticed the state of the Command Center, no one was here, no bodies, as if they just up and left, looking at the computer Flay was at and paled "A Cyclops system?" He whispered in fear "Those bastards! No wonder no one is here, C'mon we have to warn the _Archangel!_"

_Clyne Mansion_

At that instant, Kira's eyes widened in shock, and Corrine's face was pale as she leaned against a chair "JOSH-A, the _Archangel._" She whispered fear clutching at her heart, gulping she straightened herself and looked at John who nodded.

"_He's trying to take out the Alliance Command in one fell swoop,_" Ian informed.

"_The Council is in an uproar. We've never approved anything like this,_" Eileen added. "_He's overstepped his authority._"

"_What do you expect from a man like Zala? I told you all that a man like him shouldn't be in charge,_" said Ian.

Kira didn't need to pay attention to the rest of the message. His friends were at Alaska and he needed to get back there before it was too late.

"We need to get into contact with Terminal_ now_ sir." John said his voice hard.

"That's the other reason I called you," Siegel said as he gestured for them to follow him "I don't have long to explain but I am one of the benefactors and the original founder of Terminal, John your friends have contacted me and told me they have just finished something for you and wants you to pick it up, a new mobile suit, Kira, Corrine, I will help you obtain one of ZAFT's newest prototypes, these new suits should help you protect your friends, I have a fast shuttle waiting for you John, good luck."

With that Siegel left as the young couple faced each other "Be safe you two," John whispered as he hugged Corrine fiercely, something she returned just as fiercely "I'll meet you all in ORB alright?"

Corrine nodded in understanding biting her lip slightly before pulling him down in a heated kiss "Come back alive John." She whispered before following Siegel into the car the that was waiting. While John dashed for the sport vehicle Siegel provided for him.

"Lacus," said Kira, struggling against the tears in his eyes. Lacus looked him over, trying to conceal her worry and fear. The two were now alone. "I have to go back. I can't let them die, and I cant let Corrine and John fight alone."

"I know," said Lacus. "Kira… I…"

"I'll miss you," said Kira. "I'll miss this place. If it's ever possible, I think I'd… really like to live here. It's so beautiful and peaceful… and more importantly, it's where you grew up. It's your homeland."

"Kira…" said Lacus quietly, tears forming in her eyes. However, she managed a smile. "I understand. Please, come with us. I promise… I promise you the power to protect everyone and everything you love."

Half an hour later

Lacus led Kira and Corrine through the corridors of a ZAFT installation. Neither of the two pilots were exactly sure why they were here, but they figured that they were going to find a means to get them back down to Earth in time to save their friends on the _Archangel_, particularly given Lacus's previous words. They approached a large pair of doors. In front of the doors were a pair of ZAFT technicians and that man in the purple ZAFT uniform that had called Siegel, Ian Mackenzie, if he remembered correctly.

"Hello, Mr. Mackenzie," said Lacus with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Clyne. And you were the pilots of the Strike, and Werewolf correct?" said Mr. Mackenzie.

"Yes," they answered.

"Before we go in, could you tell me what happened to the Inferno and it's pilot?" asked Mr. Mackenzie.

"Yes, he's onboard the Archangel right now." replied Kira sadly. "But don't worry, we'll help him wen we get down there."

Ian nodded.

"Lacus told me that you met him in Orb," he said, looking for the briefest of instances older and worn out, like how he had acted before had been mostly a mask. "When you get down there, well, please tell him that I'm proud of him."

"I will, sir," promised Corrine. Kessel smiled.

"Just Ian will be fine," he said. "You are friends to Rusty, so let's not be formal. And let's not waste anymore time. You three get going while I deal with security."

The doors opened and Lacus entered the dark hanger with Kira and Corrine close behind. It was pitch black inside. All the two could see was Lacus and part of the catwalk they were floating over. Suddenly, the lights in the hanger came on. Standing before the teens were…

"Gundams!" Kira and Corrine said in unison as they stared at the mobile suits in awe.

"Actually, that's not what it's called," said Lacus. "This is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, and the ZGMF-X15A Hope. But you know, Gundam is better because it sounds more powerful." Lacus giggled slightly.

"Under orders from Chairman Zala, they designed new mobile suits using the technology of the Earth Forces machines they captured, and then added state of the art technology to it," continued Lacus.

"But why?" asked Kira. "Are you giving us…"

"I feel that there machines have the power that you're going to need," she replied with a smile. "Neither will alone nor strength alone will be enough. That's why. Will this take to where you want to go? Will it help you when you get there?"

The two were silent for a moment, staring up at the powerful mobile suits before them. The strongest in existence at that very moment.

"Neither will alone nor strength alone." said Kira, echoing her words.

He turned to her. "Who are you, really?"

"I am simply Lacus Clyne," the pink haired songstress told him. "And you are… Kira Yamato, and Corrine Leese."

"I'm grateful," said Kira with a smile.

"Lacus, there is no end as to how thankful we are!" Corrine said.

Ian entered the hanger. "We've knocked out the cameras," he informed them as he approached the two, two pairs of red ZAFT pilot suits and helmets in his hands.

"So what do you think of the Freedom and Hope?" he asked.

"I think Lacus is right," answered Kira. "We promise, We'll take care of it. You're entrusting them to us, and we'll make sure that that trust is never broken."

"Thank you, and good luck," said Ian, floating out of the hangar after handing Kira and Corrine the pilot suits. "And I have no part in entrusting this to you. You can thank Miss Lacus."

Lacus turned away, allowing the two to change into the pilot suits. A few minutes later, they were floating towards the entrance to the cockpits. Kira took the Freedom, and Corrine took the Hope, helmet tucked under their arms, Lacus at Kira's side.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kira.

"Yes," said Lacus. "I too will be singing… the great song of peace."

"Be careful," said Kira.

"I will," said Lacus. "You take care too, Kira. My strength goes with you." She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek the same way he'd kissed her back in Orb. "And now, you should be on your way." Lacus began to push off and head for the catwalk, but Kira grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Lacus," he said softly, staring into her diamond-like sky blue eyes with his deep violet orbs. "Before we part ways, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should've told you when you left Orb."

"What?" asked Lacus, feeling a fluttering in her heart. She already knew. There was no doubt about it. But they both knew that he needed to say this. And she needed to reply.

"I love you," said Kira, leaning forward.

"I love you too, Kira," said Lacus, leaning forward as well.

Their lips finally touched in a searing, passionate kiss they'd been waiting an eternity to feel.

Ian and the two Clyne supporter mechanics watching from outside the hangar stared in open shock. While Corrine smiled at the sight.

"Goodbye," said Kira, finally pulling away. "I promise you, I won't die."

"No goodbyes Kira," said Lacus quietly, tears of happiness in her eyes. "I love you. No matter where we are, no matter the distance that separates us, no matter the obstacles in our path…"

"We'll always be together," finished Kira, feeling the same way. He smiled, and gently pushed her away. "It's time. I'll come back for you."

"Don't expect me to wait around," replied Lacus. "I'll follow you soon enough!"

Kira smiled and climbed into the cockpit of the mobile suit. He studied the systems as he booted it up, and noted the start-up display.

**G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule (**G**.**U**.**N**.**D**.**A**.**M**.) Complex

N-Jammer Canceller… over four times the power of the Strike…

But in his heart, Kira knew that all that power was nothing next to what Lacus had truly given him. The Freedom was a symbol of what Lacus had given him. That was its true strength.

Kira and Corrine activated the mobile suits, engaged the Phase Shift Armors, and disengaged the maintenance cables.

"Neither will alone," said Kira to himself as he pushed forward on a control lever, readying the Freedom for takeoff.

"Nor strength alone," finished Corrine, her camera focusing on the closing hangar doors, where Lacus was watching them, waving with one hand clutched to her chest.

Radio chatter filled the cockpit, the ZAFT flight controllers demanding that he shut down and identify himself, but they ignored them, pushing down on a pedal.

The Hope and Freedom took off flying out of the hanger.

Outside, patrolling GINNs watched mobile suits, moving so fast they could barly make it out, emerged from Aprilius One and flew past them, shocking them with their speed. They took off in pursuit, firing their machine guns, but the white Gundams effortlessly evaded them, faster than any weapon the ZAFT pilots had ever seen.

Another pair of patrolling GINNs in front of the Freedom and Hope moved into their path, guns blazing. The Freedom, still dodging without effort, flew past them, moving in a blur as it drew a powerful beam saber and spun, slicing off the heads of both GINNs and as the Hope passed severed their limbs, utterly crippling them without hurting the pilots, all in the space of half a second, before blurring past them, leaving the patrolling ZAFT pilots stunned, numb with shock, the still intact GINNs lowering their weapons in defeat.

They couldn't keep up with those things. It made even the reputation of the Strike and Katana seem feeble in comparison!

Kira and Corrine relaxed slightly, leaning back in their seats, amazed by their new Gundam's powers. But even with all that, it would take him a few minutes to reach Earth, so they pulled out the keyboards and began to adapt the OS's to suit themselves better.

ZAFT Shuttle

A day and a half later

Athrun sat quietly in his seat on board the shuttle. There was barely anyone on the shuttle and those that were on board were mostly soldiers that had been too badly hurt to continue fighting in the war, like the man a few rows ahead of him. The brown haired man had lost his left eye and his left arm and was forced to walk with a cane. Clearly, his days of fighting were over.

He looked just in time to see a mobile suit they'd never seen before fly past the shuttle with tremendous speed, practically a blur, heading for Earth. What they could see showed that it was similar in appearance to the machines built on Heliopolis, yet unlike any of those mobile suits.

Neither Kira, Corrine, Eric nor Athrun realized they had just encountered each other again.

_JOSH-A_

Adam swore as he fired his short ranged cannons at an oncoming DINN "This is ridiculous, how could they _not_ know they were coming!" He questioned angrily "This is just plain FUBAR!"

"_Less chatty more Shooty!_" Scout ordered as her gatling cannons opened up destroying a cluster of missiles before they hit the _Archangel_ "_But you are absolutely right!_"

Bringing his suit around Adam clashed his beam saber with an orange colored GeL both suits pushing hard when his danger senses flashed causing Adam to cut his thrust and fall evading the missile that was fired at him as it missed the GeL. As he powered his boosters again Adam saw the grayish-green SEED fly through his mind and explode as an eerie calm washed over him and his awareness expanded.

_Scout_

Scout growled as she ducked under a GeL's charge before plant a Firm kick to its midsection and fired her beam rifle piercing the cockpit destroying the suit, bringing her suit around she saw another wave of missiles "You won't sink the _Archangel!_" She shouted as she fired her gatling cannons again destroying the wave of missiles as a light green SEED flew through her mind and exploded washing a calm over her as she launched another attack on the attacking suits.

JOSH-A Airspace

ZAFT mobile suits filled the air as they headed for their objective: JOSH-A's Main Naval Gate. Unfortunately, when they reached the area, they were surprised by what they saw.

"Hey! Isn't that the legged ship?" asked a GINN pilot.

"I think it is," responded a DINN pilot. "You think if we take it down they'll give us medals like Zala's kid?"

"Hell yeah!" a second DINN pilot shouted. "A round of medals for everyone!"

"Cut the chatter," ordered the team leader from the cockpit of his CGUE. "We have a–"

However, before the pilot had a chance to finish whatever he had to say, a beam shot from above, tearing through the CGUE and Guul, destroying them. The rest of the ZAFT team looked up and eyes widened as they saw a smooth, streamlined mobile armor charging down at them.

Sarah took split second aim and fired all of the Slash's weapons simultaneously with a snarl of anger.

Jordan had given everything to protect his friends, to make sure the _Archangel_ made it to safety, and now these ZAFT bastards came charging in and endangering the ship in an effort to render Jordan's hard efforts worthless! Everything that he, Corrine, John and Kira had fought for, meaningless!

It wasn't rational—after all, this attack had been planned long before the _Archangel_ reached Alaska. But logic often fled a person in Sarah's position.

Darknal, Grimm and Ryu couldn't help but stare in astonishment. In an instant, Sarah had obliterated the entire ZAFT formation! She was fighting with an aggressiveness that was completely uncharacteristic of her.

As more ZAFT mobile suits blazed in, Darknal Grimm and Ryu opened fire, along with the _Archangel_ and all the other Alaskan defenders.

But even still, it was the Slash that was truly proving its worth as never before. They'd always known it was superior to the Guardian, Archer, and maybe the Dragon-X, perhaps the only machine to truly be the Strike and Katana's equal, but with Sarah as she was know… it drove the point home as nothing else could.

Sarah flew forward, evading enemy fire in a manner that seemed almost mocking with the ease Sarah seemed to be handling it. The wings deployed as the Slash barrel-rolled and made twisting turns through the ZAFT formations, the beam blades tearing apart Guuls, DINN wings, and the limbs and weapons of every suit unfortunate enough not to get clear in time.

The Slash drew a saber and slashed the arm of a CGUE that had tried to sneak up on her, stopping its attack cold. Sarah kicked the CGUE off the Guul, landed on the flight platform herself, and in a flash returned her saber to the Slash's hip and drew her Gundam's Exia rifle, firing a shot to finish the CGUE before spinning around and opening fire repeatedly on the ZAFT mobile suits flying through the air.

It was a slaughter, and it made more than a few pilots on both sides feel distinctly inadequate.

"She's getting too worked up." Said Ryu. "Even the others are anything like _this_!"

"_Sarah's different than the others._" said Scout. "_But now isn't the time. We're having problems below._"

"I see that," said Ryu, glancing down at the water.

Down there, the ZnOs and GOOhNs were making their own advance, firing their torpedoes at the various naval vessels defending the base. Unlike the machines in the air that were trying—and miserably failing—to deal with the Slash, Orca, Archer, Guardian, GINN and Dragon-X, there was nothing to stop them from attacking the ships directly. The torpedoes hit their targets, sinking several _Arkansas_-, _Des Moines_- and _Fraser_-class ships.

"I don't think you need me up here," said Ryu dryly as a surprising number of the ZAFT forces tried to escape the Slash's overwhelming fury. The Guardian was proving to be far more agile and speedy than the ZAFT machines, even their DINNs. Yet, despite her aggressiveness in laying waste to hosts of ZAFT mobile suits, Sarah never once got too far from the _Archangel_.

"_No, I don't think we do,_" agreed Darknal somewhat dryly.

"Alright then," said Ryu as he dived downward.

"What the? The X?" said a GOOhN pilot at the sight of the X. "Intel didn't say anything about the Dragon of Endymion being here!"

"It doesn't matter!" a Pilot of a ZnO said. "Just take him out just like-"

A rocket stuck the ZnO silencing the commander. Two more rockets destroyed a pair of GOOhNs before anyone could react.

"_Shit! Attack!_" shouted a GOOhN pilot.

Two GOOhNs charged the Dragon-X intending to ram it but Ryu was much faster. He fired his cannon on a low setting at one GOOhN, easily defeating it, as he reached for the first of the four swords on his suit with his suit's other hand, and stabbed the second GOOhN. A moment later, it exploded.

"Who's next?" said Ryu as more GOOhNs and ZnOs approached.

_Archangel_ Brig

"Damn it!" cursed Dearka as the ship shuddered from a few hits of missiles. He was holding onto the prison bars in an attempt to keep steady. The battleship was going through a barrage of fire, but it would take a lot more than that to bring it down. Though this didn't help Dearka's mood as he was once again shook off balance. "What the hell's going on out there?"

"Isn't it obvious? JOSH-A's under attack," said Kelsey lazily as she held onto her bed.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Dearka, clearly shocked. "Why is JOSH-A under attack? I thought we were going attack Panama!" They knew they weren't at Panama—Mir and some of the others had been taking a little while to talk to them whenever one of them brought the three their meals.

"Apparently, everyone thought that, too," responded Nicol also holding onto his bed. He was sweating out of nervousness. "But it looks like Alaska was the real target."

The _Archangel_ shook as it was hit again. Dearka, who had been standing in his cell, lost his balance and banged his head against one of the bars and fell over on his bottom.

"Ow! Damn it!" he said.

"You okay, Dearka?" asked a concerned Nicol.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he responded, rubbing his forehead. "Just a bruise."

"Could be worse," said Kelsey. "If this ship goes down, we go down with it."

_Archangel, Bridge_

Murrue grunted as another explosion rocked the ship "Godfrieds 50 to port, FIRE!" She ordered as the crew obeyed.

"Load missile tube 3-5 with sledgehammers and fire!" Natarle ordered to the CIC "Take out those subs!"

"This is insane!" Neumann growled out between gritted teeth as he fought with the ships controls to keep the ship airborne "Any word from command?"

"The message just repeats itself!" Kuzzey reported fearfully "Hold you position and await further orders!"

"This is nothing but Suicide!" Romeo said from his console "Where the hell is the Panama Fleet!"

"They won't be able to make it in time," Dalida explained "They're just too far out."

'_We need a miracle right about now._' Murrue thought to herself as she watched a GINN explode.

_JOSH-A Hanger_

Murrue led Flay through the base to the hanger bay where he hope to get them a ride out of there looking in he looked around and suddenly grinned at a familiar sight "A it's good to see old friends!" Mu announced as he and Flay boarded the Blaze Inferno "Hang on little lady, this ride will be a little rough!"

Mu Blasted the Blaze's Engines just as a Squad of DINNs appeared only to be greeted by the Blaze's Agni as it launched out into the sky and started searching for the _Archangel_.

_Terminal Research and Development Base _Victory

John stepped out of the shuttle and was immediately greeted by a serious Kyle and Alen, something that set the veteran on edge "What is it Kyle?" Ryu asked.

"ZAFT is making a move on us as well as JOSH-A." Kyle stated as he led John through the base "They'll be here soon, but we don't have the forces to repel them."

"That is until you arrived Cyphe-, sorry Leese." A voice cut in, turning John saw an older man with the top of head bald and a monocle in his eye.

"Aeolia Schenberg," John said slightly smiling "So it was you who sent the message?"

Aeolia nodded "It was, follow me." He ordered "Me and alen worked day and night on these projects, you better not waste yours."

They entered a hanger and John spotted a single mobile suit standing in it "What's this?" He asked turning to Aeolia.

"TNMF-X01R Redemption," Aeolia stated "Your new Mobile Suit, the frame is based off of the Hope mobile suit that I believe your wife is hijacking right now, but it also has a couple other features, including a Twin Buster Rifle."

"_Twin_ Buster Rifle?" John asked in shock as he stared at Aeolia who ignored him and continued on.

"It also includes a moveable frame allowing for a faster and more complicated transformation," He said "It is equipped with an experimental DRAGOON unit that should allow you to create shields and be used in atmosphere, it also has a Delta Drive and unfortunately the only melee weapon is the Heat Blade hidden in the shield use this suit well John."

John was in a state of slight shock until an alarm pierced through the din of the Hanger "_ZAFT Fleet on approach initiate Data purge!_" The control officer said.

"I need to get to our ship, good luck John." Kyle said as he moved off followed by Aeolia.

"Redemption huh?" John asked looking up at the Mobile suit. "Just one of the suits we're making right now." Alen said with a smile.

John faced Alen. "Your making more like this?" he asked.

"Not all of them like this, but similer." He said. "Good luck John." He then followed the others.

John then looked up at the Redemption. "Let's give you a test drive then huh?"

_ZAFT Fleet Flagship _Burlington

"Terminal base 500 out." One of the crewman said "Switching to Condition Red, Launching all mobile suits."

The Admiral smirked as he looked upon the Terminal base "Who needs to hire the mercenaries when you can just kill them and take what you need." He said to the bridge arrogantly.

"Mobile suit on radar, it's on approach," One of the Crewman stated "It's fast! At least 3x faster than the High Mobility Type GeL's sir!"

"What?" The Admiral questioned ins surprise.

"_Attention ZAFT Fleet!_" The announcement rang through all the channels "_You are in direct violation of Treaty laws, either pull back or be destroyed and your rates increased._"

"HA!" The Admiral laughed "Like a single mobile suit can do anything to us!"

"_... Very well then,_" The pilot said "_I did warn you._"

_John_

John activated the Phase Shift turning the Hope-like suit from the light grey to Black with a dark green trim and crimson joints he grinned as he saw all the ships fire missiles at him and activated the DRAGOONs hidden in his unit's wings and quickly formed a shield "Nothing like field testing a unit." He said as the Pananormic monitor Cockpit went white from the explosions.

_Burlington, Bridge_

The Admiral smirked as he saw the explosions surround the mobile suit only for it change to one of abject fear as a pale gold beam erupted from the smoke hitting two High Mobility GeL's that where standing side by side destroying it before bisecting a _Nazca-_Class "What?"

_John_

Smirking John transformed this suit into MA mode with the Buster Rifle split in two under his 'wings' and the pair of Balaena Plasma cannons extended as he opened fired on the mobile suits tearing straight into them "You my friend are a dream come true." John said to his mobile suit as it responded to his lightest touch "Let's see what you can really do though." He transformed his suit back into MS mode and pressed a button "Delta Drive!" He shouted his suit glowing gold just as a beam seemingly pierced his suit only for the after image to fade "Charge 200% Firing!" the beam that erupted from the TBR was large enough to rival that of the _Gondwana_-Class Super Carrier.

_Burlington, Bridge_

"_Thank you Admiral,_" The pilots voice came back on as the crew of the _Burlington_ stared in shock "_You really helped me test out my suit, now bugger off._"

"V-very well." The Admiral complied weakly as they saw the suit that decimated their fleet in a single shot transform and fly away "How could this day get any worse?"

"Sir command is on the line," One of the crewman reported "They want to know why we launched an unauthorized attack on Terminal."

_JOSH-A_

The Dragon-X reached the surface of the water near the _Archangel_.

"_Archangel_, I've taken care of the underwater units for now, but more will come," said Ryu. "I'm returning for resupply."

"_Roger,_" responded Miriallia, who was pulling double duty as communications officer in Flay's absence. "_Darknal, Adam, Sarah, Scout and Grimm are also heading back for resupply as well, though it was hard to convince Sarah to come back in._"

"I'm using too much energy with my cannon," said Ryu as the Dragon-X rose out of the water's surface. "I'll get my rifle and cover the ship while they get resupplied."

The Dragon-X landed on the port mobile suit catapult and entered the hangar. Ryu retrieved a sniper rifle and loaded some clips onto the Dragons' ammo racks. As he turned towards one of the catapults, the catapult door exploded from a barrage of missiles. Ryu swore.

"If we don't get any reinforcements soon, there won't be anyone left to save when they do get here," he said grimly as he moved out and began to open fire.

Suddenly, a new voice came over the radio.

"_This is Captain Nicholas Anderson of the E.S.S _Kestrel_ to all ships,_" said a voice. "_The _Archangel_ has held the line well, but they need our assistance. Their mobile suits are in need of resupply and the enemy is still coming strong. Rally around the _Archangel_! Protect it until its mobile suits are resupplied and don't even stop then! That ship is our first, last, and _best_ line of defense as we wait for reinforcements! Do not let the enemy sink it!_"

The Eurasian Federation Captain's words seemed to have a morale-boosting effect as the defending ships followed the order and began to rally around the _Archangel_ to better defend the powerful warship and the Main Gate behind them. Ryu couldn't help but whistle slightly in admiration.

"Glad there are people like him on our side right now," he said as he opened fire.

_Archangel, Bridge_

"Ma'am!" Dalida shouted in surprise "Commander La Flaga contacted us he is in the Blaze with Crewman Allster and is on his way to our location!"

Murrue sighed in relief "We could use the extra gun." She said as the ship shook again, this time a missile tore the hanger open "Fire Helldarts!"

She saw the Blaze Streak by and fire its beam rifle rapidly destroying several suits before it landed in the hanger.

_Hanger_

"Inform the Captain about the Cyclops system," Mu ordered as Flay climbed out of the cockpit "We need to get at least 10 miles from here."

Flay nodded and as soon as she hit the ground she was off running. Ignoring Murdoch and the others surprised shock at their arrival.

"What are they doing here?" asked Sarah, the first time she'd really spoken in days, though her voice was still chilled. "I thought they both were transferred off the ship."

"Apparently it didn't stick," said Adam.

_Archangel, bridge_

Murrue breathed quickly as she processed what Flay just told her, the command center abandoned and the Cyclops system being activated as they speak "Attention crew," She said straightening in her seat "I have determined we have fulfilled the parameters of our mission and am now calling for a retreat, I am making this decision alone."

Natarle chuckled from her seat "The Left flank is the weakest, we can break through there." She informed "Notify the surrounding ships, we are retreating!"

_Adam_

Adam frowned as he blasted his way through easily his 20th mobile suit and glanced at his power reading "_Archangel, _I have to fall back onto the ship, I'm just about out of power."

"_I'll be waiting then._" Flay responded making Adam suddenly choke in surprise as Flay giggle "_Don't make me wait to long._"

"_I have to fall back as well, I'm running on empty here for ammo and power._" Scout informed.

"_Same here unfortunately,_" Mu said "_Used the thrusters and Agni too much._"

JOSH-A Main Gate Defense Zone

"_Damned bastards,_" came Captain Anderson's voice over the radio as the _Kestrel_ stuck close to the _Archangel_. "_Alright, if those bastards think they can abandon us to die then so be it! We won't just lie down like dogs under the heel of those who would support Blue Cosmos! Perhaps it isn't well known, but I know for a fact that the mobile suits of the _Archangel_ are piloted by Coordinators! Four of the heroes who gave their lives to make sure it got here were Coordinators! Perhaps to some, this is a conflict between races, but to me, _race_ has_ nothing _to do with it! But to any who would use the tactics employed here today, _genocide_ is the only path they accept! But we will not accept this, and we will certainly not die for it! All ships, continue to rally around the _Archangel_! Even if we must give our lives, so long as one ship breaks through and escapes to tell the truth of what has been done here today, we will have been victorious! Now fight on! For those who have died! Fight in the name of the Strike warrior and the Katana Knight who gave their lives so our greatest hope may be safe!_"

"Wow," said Adam. "Guess even death won't stop them from doing their part."

"_You're right,_" agreed Ryu. "_But that's how it always is for people like them. Their will to protect crosses even the boundaries of death itself._"

"He's an inspirational leader," said Sarah softly in agreement. Her fighting now lacked the overwhelming aggressiveness of earlier, but a new determination had filled her in its place. _Jordan… I think I understand now. Even in death, you live on. That's why it hurt so much. I couldn't see that. I just wanted you by my side physically. But even though you're not here, you're still with me, with all of us._

Eyes shining with a determination that harkened back to the brunette her thoughts were focused on, Sarah shot forward to clear a path for the _Archangel_ and their Eurasian allies as a sky blue seed shattered behind her eyes.

"For the Katana Knight!" she cried out, swooping down on a ZAFT vessel and opening fire. Other ZAFT vessels let loose a barrage of missiles on the Earth Forces warships. The _Archangel_ managed to dodge them, but the naval vessels lacked the assault ship's ability to fly, and were forced to rely on their CIWS. Two ships were sunk, but the _Kestrel_ and several others remained.

"_Heads up!_" said Mu from the cockpit of the Inferno. "_We've got company!_"

A group of ZAFT mobile suits appeared, heading for them, the Duel, The Ravage and a deep blue CGUE leading in the front.

_Yzak_

Yzak frowned as he move into attack the _Archangel _'_Sorry, Legged Ship,_' Yzack thought '_But you have to sink._' He closed his eyes as he thought of the possibility of his friends being aboard. With that, he turned up the thrusters in his Guul, along with the two CGUE pilots, the three blazing ahead of the group.

Shots were exchanged by the mobile suits and fighters, the group breaking up for single confrontations by silent, mutual agreement.

Mu launched a mortar from the Agni, but Yzak skillfully dodged it.

Yzak responded by firing with his beam rifle and the Shiva.

Mu grit his teeth as he deftly dodged the counterattack—barely. if the Duel closed in with a beam saber, he'd really be in trouble.

Elsewhere, Kane fired his thermal cannon at the incoming Archer. Darknal dodged and responded by firing back with his rifle.

The Ravage's Guul fired off a barrage of missiles. Darknal fired off the Archer's guns, destroying the missiles and then fired his beam pistols at the Ravage. It quickly rose up dodging the shots. Kane drew his sword and threw it like the spear at the Archer. The Archer made a hard right narrowly dodging the makeshift spear.

Meanwhile, Sarah had commandeered a Guul for the battle fighting the CGUE. She could already tell that she'd need it against this machine.

Sarah opened fire, but the CGUE dodged without effort before returning with a burst from its machinegun, skewering Sarah's rifle repeatedly. Gritting her teeth, Sarah backed away and drew a beam saber before charging in. In a flash, though, the CGUE had drawn its own sword, which emitted a beam blade, and caught Sarah's saber before pointing the two cannons at Sarah's Guul. They fired thermal energy blasts, and Sarah was forced to leap away.

"Damn it!" she cursed. This pilot was at least something very close to Kira's equal, possibly even better than him! Liz knew she was in trouble. _Just hang in there, Sarah. _She could almost hear Jordan say. _Help is on the way. _Sarah couldn't help but smile. "Fine, Jordan." She said. "Just please keep watching over me." _Do you even need to ask?_

On top of the _Archangel_, Ryu fired the last rounds from his rifle, destroying two DINNs.

"You're not sinking this ship," he said as he discarded the spent clip.

At that moment, a trio of DINNs fired off a barrage of missiles, while a pair of GINNs let loose with D-class equipment. The DINN missiles streaked towards the top of the _Archangel_'s hull and the Dragon-X. Ryu swore as he jumped trying to avoid the incoming missiles but several missiles hit the Dragon-X. The badly damaged GINN crashed onto the hull, it's right shin, entire left leg and right bicep destroyed.

"Gah! Damn it!" cursed Ryu through clenched teeth. As if that wasn't enough, the GINN missiles hit the _Archangel_ near its thrusters, sending the massive ship momentarily careening towards the ocean and the _Kestrel_ below it.

Suddenly, just as Neumann managed to regain control and narrowly avoid a collision with the _Tarawa_-class carrier, a Guul-mounted GINN swooped down in front of the bridge of the warship, its rifle aimed at its crew. Murrue and the bridge crew all stared down the barrel of the rifle in horror, many instinctively ducking, covering their heads with their arms, or closing their eyes in fear of death.

"NO!" screamed Ryu from the cockpit of his crippled machine. He was unable to help them.

Mu, Adam, Darknal, Scout, Grimm and Sarah turned their attention momentarily from their own battles to see the GINN. But they couldn't do anything! The ZAFT machines they fought were giving them a hard enough time, and even if they could break away, they were too far to do anything without risking destroying the _Archangel_'s bridge! Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the GINN pilot started to squeezed the trigger. It was too late. They had lost their comrades!

At that instant, a green beam shot from above and tore through the rifle, effectively destroying the weapon without hitting anything else. Everyone in the area looked up in shock, trying to find the source of the blast. Descending on the GINN and the _Archangel_ with impossible speed were a pair white-and-silver mobile suits none of them had ever seen before. The first mobile suit drew a beam saber and sliced the GINN's head off, as the second sliced its arms away. The GINN backed off as the newcomer took a position in front of the _Archangel_'s bridge, their majestic blue wings outstretched shielding it from any further harm.

People couldn't help but stare in awe of the new mobile suits, the battle momentarily pausing. They were majestic-looking machines, they both projected an aura of power that made them seem like titans, all other machines, even the _Archangel_, seeming almost small in comparison.

"_This is Kira Yamato, and Corrine Leese_" came a voice suddenly over the Earth Forces comm. channel. "_We'll cover you. Meanwhile, please, withdraw to safety._"

Everyone amongst the _Archangel_ bridge crew and all of the warship's pilots gasped in shock. It couldn't be…

But there was no mistaking that voice, that will to protect. The only other person it could've been was Jordan or John.

Shaking off their surprise, the GINNs and DINNs resumed their attacks on the _Archangel_ and the other defenders. Kira, understanding as never before what it was that was special about him, felt an amethyst jewel seed rush through his mind and explode behind his eyes, as Corrine had a very similer vission. The winged mobile suits flew forward, their targeting system rising in the cockpit and locking onto every nearby ZAFT machine as the hip-mounted railguns unfolded and wing-concealed plasma beam cannons flipped over the shoulders.

They squeezed the Freedom and Hope's triggers.

Instantly, beams lanced out from the Lupus rifles, mortars were launched from the Balaena plasma cannons, and hyper-velocity rounds were slugged from the Xiphias railguns. The massive and powerful barrage was perfectly aimed, hitting the heads, limbs and weapons of dozens of ZAFT mobile suits before proceeding to hit another one behind the first, and continuing on like this for several more machines. One victim was the Ravage's head. Stunned pilots of both damaged and undamaged mobile suits backed away from the winged mobile suits and the legged ship, unsure of what to do against the power the newcomer had displayed. The defenders all gaped at the incredible firepower and unbelievably precise accuracy.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Yzak in shock. Even Shiho was somewhat fearful of these powerful new machines.

With nerves of steel, many pilots proceeded to charge back in, all gunning for these new machines, but they dealt with them in a manner that seemed to be mocking to many of the onlookers, treating the ZAFT suits like they were nothing more than mild pests of no real concern.

"_Please, stop wasting time, withdraw!_" said Corrine, suddenly appearing on the main monitor of the _Archangel_'s bridge.

"Yes, but…" said Murrue. "Well… there's… a Cyclops. Beneath Headquarters! We're all just bait. They planned this! We had no idea!"

Kira and Corrine gasped slightly.

"_That's why we can't withdraw,_" continued Murrue. "_We have to get further away from the base._"

"I understand," said Kira as he blew away another GINN with the left Balaena. Bringing up the Freedom's targeting system again, Kira locked onto a mix of mobile suits and inbound missiles, flying forward with all weapons at the ready. Corrine activated an outgoing comm. line on all channels.

"Attention all ZAFT and Earth Alliances Forces," said Corrine. "Any moment now, the Cyclops System will activate and the Alaska Base will self-destruct." The two pilots heard more than a few gasps of surprise as they began firing repeatedly, destroying missiles and disarming or otherwise disabling mobile suits. "Both sides, please, cease fighting and withdraw from this area immediately! I repeat: the Cyclops System will activate and the Alaska Base will self-destruct. Both sides, please, cease fighting and withdraw from this area immediately."

More confusion spread across the ranks of the soldiers fighting and their commanders. Was this guy bluffing to try to get the ZAFT forces to flee? Or was he speaking the truth and they were moments away from being annihilated? A few ZAFT soldiers decided that it was better to be safe than sorry claiming that they needed to resupply. Many, still confused over everything that happened in the last few minutes, didn't do anything. The rest simply ignored him and resumed attacking the base and its defenders.

_Yzak_

Yzak's eyes widened as he heard the voice and what she was saying "Joule Squad Fall back!" He ordered as he grabbed a fall GINN and dragged it with him as he fell back as well "All units, listen to her!"

Aboard the Earth Forces Submarine _Pisces_

Captain Sutherland sat in his seat at the table waiting along with the rest of the officers from JOSH-A. It was almost time. They had just received word that ZAFT had breached the interior of the base and would soon overrun it. Sutherland had personally told the doomed fools that reinforcements would be there in less then twenty minutes. All they had to do was hold out until then. The door to the briefing room opened, and Admiral Jamitov Hymen entered the room. All of the officers in the room saluted the Admiral.

"Sir. ZAFT has breached the base interior," informed Sutherland. "It's time."

Jamitov nodded. He silently took his seat next to Sutherland. Before both of them were a pair of metal boxes attached to cables with a keyhole in the center. Both men pulled out their keys and inserted them into the keyholes.

"It is my sincerest wish that this terrible sacrifice will bring a swift end to the war," said a solemn and weary Jamitov.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world," added Sutherland. "Three… Two… One."

Both men simultaneously turned the keys… and unleashed hell upon those at JOSH-A.

_Archangel_ Bridge

"Oh no!" said Sai. "They've activated the Cyclops!"

"Engines to maximum! Get us out of here!" shouted Murrue at the top of lungs.

Arnold didn't need to be told. As soon as Sai informed them that the Cyclops System had been activated, he had gunned the engines. The _Archangel_ pushed forward as fast as its engines could move it, firing desperately and haphazardly to clear the way for its allies. ZAFT mobile suits desperately fled the area, and many escaped.

But many did not. Almost all the surviving Earth Forces naval ships trying to flee proved to be too slow and joined the growing number of causalities. The Guul of a headless GINN near the _Archangel_ exploded. The pilot screamed as shrapnel hit the GINN and he began to fall before the Hope grabbed hold of its arm.

"I got you," said Corrine carrying it and its pilot to safety.

By some Miracle, the _Archangel_, _Kestrel_, and several more vessels barely managed to reach a safe distance before the entire base exploded like a massive inferno. The horrified ZAFT forces didn't bother to pursue the six escaping ships.

Aboard the _Hades_

"I see," said Zar. "So, he meet up with the 8th Fleet, but left shortly after."

"That's right," said Captain Burton of the Junk Guild. "We wanted to give him some new equipment, but we had nothing of real value aside from a few assault knives that he took. But that's not all of it, He also acquired some strange parts. I have no Idea what he wanted with them. If you want, I can give you the list."

"Yes, thank you." said Zar, nodding. Burton gave him the list of material that his…friend had purchased. He stiffened.

_He's going to build it. _He thought. _I honestly didn't think he would, but…_

"Thanks, Burton." He said. "I think I know what he's planning."

"Your Welcome." Burton said. "Oh, and before I forget, here's his usual report from the last time we met." He pulled out a disc and held it out to Zar, who took it with a nod.

"Thank you," he said. "You're people have been a tremendous help to us."

An instant later, a voice blared over the ship's intercom.

"_Commander Hellfury! Please report to the bridge at once! I repeat, please report to the bridge at once!_"

Zar stood up. "It seems something has happened," he said. "Excuse me."

"I understand," said Burton. "I'll be heading back to my ship and oversee the supply transfer."

The two left Zar's office and went their separate ways, Captain Burton heading for the hangar while Zar headed for bridge. A few minutes later, Zar stepped onto the bridge. The bridge was buzzing with activity. Dren turned to him as he entered.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Spitbreak failed," said Dren bluntly. "The Alliance used a Cyclops to destroy the base and our forces. Early estimates put the causalities as low as seventy percent and as high as ninety percent."

Zar swore as he took his chair. Another Cyclops was just used!

"Bastards," he said. "Contact Commander Darlian immediately! I want a full status report on our holdings on Earth! If the Alliance is preparing a counterattack, I want to know where! And I want the supplies from Burton's ship aboard our ships now!"

The _Hades_'s bridge crew snapped into action, rushing to carry out her orders. A few minutes later, Commander Darlian's face appeared on the main screen.

"_What Hellfury?_" he demanded, his tone angry.

"Are the reports true? Did they use a Cyclops at JOSH-A?" asked Zar coolly. He did not like this man; Darlian was in Patrick Zala's pocket.

"_Yes,_" grunted Darlian. "_They wiped our forces out._"

"What's the status on our remaining forces from the attack?" asked Zar.

"_What?_"

"Don't tell me they're just sitting on the waters outside Alaska." said Zar. "If they haven't already started to, tell them to regroup at Carpentaria."

"_Who do you think you are? You can't order me around! I am in command of this Operation!_"

"Idiot!" said Zar, standing up and glaring at the man full force. "This Operation is over! We lost! Order the retreat so we can regroup and determine what to do! If you won't then I will!"

Darlian scowled and closed the comm. line. "Arrogant fool," said Zar. "What's the status of our Earth-based forces?"

"From what we can tell, they're fine for now," said Lucius, bringing him a personal computer with the initial reports from Earth. "The Alliance hasn't mobilized any forces to attack our bases on Earth yet. But from the reports coming in, ZAFT is in complete disarray. The entire momentum of the war has changed."

"Indeed it has," mused Dren, standing next to Zar and staring at the initial reports. "Our forces have been devastated today. We won't recover from such a blow for a long time. Perhaps not until after the war is over. The playing field has been virtually leveled now. The question is, what do we do from here?"


	26. Mecha Page 4

ZGMF-110 GeL

Operator: ZAFT

Powerplant: Ultracompact Battery

Armament: 1x Twin beam Saber, 2x Wrist-mounted beam saber, 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS

Optional: Heavy Beam cannon, Beam rifle (with grenade Launcher) Anti-beam coated shield

Technical Data: Shortly after the Data was aquired from the G-Weapons from Heliopolis, Zaft constructed an effective counter that did not require Phase-shift armor. Due to high costs, It could only be given to commanders, and aces.

Note: Based off of the MS-14B Gelgoog high mobility type

"_It's just who I am!_"– Argis Sakris

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X010 'Terror'  
Unit Type: Prototype Multi-purpose mobile suit  
Power plant: Tau A.R.C Reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x Buster anti-ship Sword, 8x DRAGOON fangs, 2x wrist-mounted beam saber, 1x beam rifle  
Pilot: Argis Sakris  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the GNX-U02X Masurao.  
Colors: Primary Orange with White thighs, biceps, and face.

"_A new world will rise from the ashes_"– ?

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X006 'Ashe'  
Unit Type: Prototype Multi-purpose mobile suit  
Power plant: Tau A.R.C Reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x arm-mounted beam scythe, 2x missile pod launcher, 1x beam rifle  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the UEA-006 Gundam Sin.  
Colors: Primary Black with grey thighs, biceps, and face.

Model Number: ZGMF-X15A Hope  
Pilot: Corrine Leese  
Overall height: 20.00 Meters  
Empty weight: 53.35 metric tons  
Power Plant: Nuclear reactor  
Armor: Variable Phase shift armor  
Armament:  
2 x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS  
2 x MMI-X340 Plasma Cannon (aka Shinning Fingers)  
1x MA-M24KF Beam rifle  
2x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" railgun  
4x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam saber (Two sabers can form into duel-bladed saber)

Appearance:

Looks like the Justice, but with the Freedom's wings. Painted primarily Silver, with black and white. 

Model number: TNMF-X01R  
Code name: **Redemption**  
**Unit type:** prototype assault transformable mobile suit  
Manufacturer: Terminal  
Operator(s): Terminal, Three Ships Alliance, ORB  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Powerplant: ultracompact nuclear fission reactor  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; Neutron Jammer Canceller, Pananormic Monitor Cockpit, Moveable Frame, Holographic Sniper Camera, DRAGOON system

Fixed armaments: 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use, not usable in mobile armor mode; 2x 'Shorty' Beam Rifles, mounted on hips, hand carried in use; Shield, mounted on left arm, Mesamune Heat Blade hidden inside, extended in use; Twin Buster Rifle, carried in right hand, can be split into two rifles, split to the two sides in mobile armor mode(Like the Wing Zero); 6x Reflective Beam Assault DRAGOONs(Same ones used by the Akatsuki)  
**  
Notes:** The TNMF-X01R was the first 'Gundam' mobile suit constructed by Terminal, having used stolen data of the Hope Gundam it shares many similarities to its sister unit although it utilizes the HiMAT 'wings' of the Freedom and Hope it does not however utilize the Multi-lock Targeting system of the Freedom, Using Data sent in by Ryu they had constructed a more powerful version of the Dragon-X's Buster Rifle, The Twin Buster Rifle has the capability to punch through a reinforced asteroid when fired at 100% capacity, The most revolutionary part of the Redemption however is the Movable Frame allowing it for a smoother and Faster transformation into Mobile Armor Mode and allows the 'Wings' of the unit to be moved to the side of the fighter, when they are folded in the speed of the unit is vastly increased due to the mini thrusters hidden in the wings of the unit, when extended out the unit becomes highly maneuverable allowing it to do turns and maneuvers normally not possible in most MAs, the DRAGOON system utilized by the Redemption differs from the Providence for two reasons, it is capable of being used in atmosphere and can create a shield when three of the remote barrels are working in unison, this feature however is usable only in space due to the atmospheric interference.  
**  
Appearance:** Looks like the Cherudim Gundam SAGA with the Strike Freedom wings, the Dynames's head unit and has the shield located on the left arm, while in mobile armor form the shield acts as the nose of the fighter while the HiMAT wings are move to the side as the wings of the fighter.  
**Color Scheme:** Black with Dark Green Trim and Crimson Red Joints  
**Pilot:** John Leese


	27. Phase 23: Infinity, Justice, Conviction

ZAFT Central Command, Aprilius City

Athrun, Matthew, and Eric stared around in confusion as they walked through the main lobby, which was bustling with confused activity and filled with furious whispers. It sounded like the Earth Forces had struck a major blow, but they weren't able to catch more than small snippets of conversation.

"Commander Yuki!' said Athrun, walking up to the ZAFT officer, Eric and Matthew close on their heels. Ray Yuki had been a mentor to Athrun and the other redcoats of his class.

"Athrun Zala, Eric Leese, Matthew Takeo!" said Yuki, sounding surprised. "What are you two doing back here in the PLANTs?"

"I'll tell you," said Athrun, looking around. "But first, what's going on?"

"Operation Spitbreak seems to have failed," said Yuki. Athrun, Matthew and Erik gasped. "We don't have the full details yet, but one initial report is saying… they were annihilated."

"You're kidding," said Athrun.

"I'm afraid I have one more piece of bad news for you," said Yuki, leaning closer, though both Eric and Matthew could still hear, if only barely. "Somebody, and we're not sure who yet, stole two of our top secret mobile suits, two of the new ones we were developing. But it seems that the person who gave him access to it was Lacus Clyne."

The three gasped, Athrun dropping his bag to the floor.

"The National Defense Committee is in a state of panic," finished Yuki.

"It's not… it can't be…" said Athrun. "I know Lacus… she wouldn't do this."

_Island_

Corrine laid the man down she had rescued from the GINN "Are you the pilot of the white suit?" The man asked.

"I am." Corrine confirmed. "Its called the Hope."

"Why did you save me?" He asked as the crew of the _Archangel_ waited nearby.

"Do you need a reason to save a life?" Corrine replied.

"Just leaving me would have been a quicker death," The man said as his eyes drooped "I guess you must have been my Valkyrie."

Corrine sighed as she stood up, the man had died "I hope you find your heaven," She whispered. She and Kira then headed towards their friends. "We're back!" Corrine said cheerfully.

Shouts greeted her proclamation as her friends dog piled the pair hugging them till they both turned blue. "Where is John, Did he?" Mu asked nervously.

"He's fine," Corrine reassured "He'll be meeting us in ORB."

Mu seemed to melt in relief as there were more cheers of joy "Where did you get those mobile suits?" Murdoch asked "It's extremely powerful."

Corrine shrugged and grinned "Oh you know, ZAFT had these just lying around so we decided to make use of them." She replied laughing with the rest "I am going to have ask you not to go poking around it however, as it is powered by Nuclear energy and has an N-Jammer Canceller, and I cannot allow anyone to get their hands on it."

"Understood," Murdoch replied "We'll be sure only to do maintenance on it under your supervision."

"Let's get it loaded up," Murrue said "I want to leave here before ZAFT or the EA show up."

"Kira? Corrine?" came another voice, and the two looked over to see Sarah approaching. "What about Jordan? Did he… make it as well?"

Corrine eyes widened, as did Kira's. "W-what about Jordan?" Kira stuttered. Now noticing the said Brunette was nowhere to be found.

"Jordan…" Adam said, walking up to the two. "…was fighting the Shadow Scythe. When he disabled it, he noticed that Athrun had clamped onto the Strike. He used all of his energy to reach you, and sever you from the Aegis…to save you…but not himself it seems."

Corrine's eyes widened in further horror, and Kira formed his hands into fists. "no…" Corrine whispered. "No…he…not Jordan…"

"He's alive." Kira stated, drawing everyone's attention. "I don't know how he'd pull it off, but Jordan is too stubborn to just give up and die that easily. He's a person who decides his own fate, and what anyone else thinks about it be damned."

"Yeah," said Sarah. "You're right Kira. Then… I'll believe."

"I hate to say it, but that strikes me as false hope," said Adam, shaking his head slightly.

"Enough on that depressing subject," said Ryu. "At this point, I imagine everyone has a couple million questions for you."

"Nah, just a million," said Mu jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Kira nodded with a slight smile. "And I have plenty of questions for you guys as well," he said.

"Before any other questions, I'd like to extend my thanks to you, young man," said a man bearing the rank insignia of an Earth Forces captain, walking over to Kira. "Captain Nichole Anderson, of the _Kestrel_. You saved the life of me, my crew, and the people of the other ships that escaped, and for that, you have my thanks as well."

"It was nothing," said Kira, accepting the hand. Anderson was a tall man, the picture of a precise military officer with impeccably styled, short white hair, a white mustache, and built with an old and wise appearance, with a commanding presence that reminded Kira of Admiral Halberton.

"You are a man of great integrity," he continued. "I can think of no one I'd trust more to keep such technology out of the wrong hands. As we saw today at Alaska, it is doubtful there are any in the upper echelons of the Atlantic Federation that could be trusted with such a terrible weapon."

"Thank you sir," said Kira. Anderson shook his head.

"Please, just call me Anderson," he said. "You two just stated that you're not a soldier. Although, given the time you spent on that ship, I guess it might've become instinctive. You were the pilot of the Strike, weren't you?"

"Yes," said Kira.

"And you must be the Pilot of the Wolverine? Aka Werewolf?" he asked Corrine.

"That's right." Corrine replied with a smile.

"The Strike Warrior, and Valkyrie of Heliopolis, alive," said Anderson, shaking his head before glancing at the Freedom and Hope. "Well, maybe that nickname isn't so appropriate anymore."

"Well then," said Mu. "We should probably finish this up inside."

Kira and Corrine nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Before we go, Kira, I need you to do something for me," said Ryu.

Kira eyed the man warily. "What?"

"Take the Dragon-X from the _Archangel_'s hull and lay it out on the beach," he replied solemnly after seeing the way the boy reacted. "It's been damaged beyond our ability to repair it, even if we cannibalize that GINN. I need to dispose of it properly."

Kira glanced at the damaged mobile suit still stranded on the hull. The way the he said his request made it seem like he was saying goodbye to a friend. The boy could only nod.

"I understand."

It didn't take very long for the Freedom to carry the crippled GINN off of the _Archangel_ and lay it out on the beach a safe distance from the warship. The Freedom stepped away from the machine as Ryu pulled out a detonator from his coat pocket. Kira knew what he was planning and he couldn't help but feel the magnitude of how much emotion Ryu must be feeling right now.

"So long, Dragon-X. You've been a truly great comrade," said Ryu as he pushed the button on the detonator and watched as his mobile suit began its self-destruct sequence.

The Dragon-X exploded in a great fireball, leaving only smoldering wreckage behind. Ryu brushed a lone tear from his eye. The Dragon-X wasn't his first mobile suit, but it was the one he had piloted the longest, ever since he liberated it from Zaft, He had grown very attached to it, and it saddened him to see the Dragon-X destroyed. However, it had been too badly damage to repair. Even had he been a member of ZAFT and had access to their parts and supplies, most mechanics would tell him that he's better off getting a new machine than taking all the time and money to fix it up. So in the end, he had no other choice but to give the Dragon-X its funeral pyre. Ryu raised his hand, saluting his destroyed machine, his friend, and comrade.

Behind him, many others also saluted the Dragon-X, and Anthony had the other Eurasian captains do the same. In the Freedom and Hope, Kira and Corrine, too, saluted the Gundam that had done so much to protect the ship and the people aboard it.

As Corrine saluted the burning X, one thought crossed her mind. _Why can't I shake the feeling the Hope's missing something? _ She asked herself. "Oh well, I'll just ask John for his opinion."

_Two days later _

_Archangel, John and Corrine's Quarters_

Corrine sighed as she laid in hers and John's quarters in the _Archangel_ staring up at the ceiling blankly having trouble falling asleep without John at her side.

But another thing was also troubling her. Jordan. It broke her heart that one of her best friends may be…

_No. _Corrine thought. _He's alive. He's gotta be alive. Just like Kira said. All we can do…is wait._

A beep at her console indicated her of an incoming call. Grumbling she stood up and walked over and answered it "Corrine here." She answered and immediately brightened seeing John on the other end of the Video phone.

"_Hey beautiful,_" John greeted smiling softly "_Sorry if I woke you._"

Corrine shook her head as she sat down "I was awake," She said "Is everything alright with Terminal?"

John sighed "_The R&D station was abandoned as I fought off the ZAFT fleet attacking the station,_" He explained "_However while I was on my way to link up with you guys I got an emergency call from Command, I need to head to _New Platea_, something has come up apparently._"

Corrine sighed "I understand," She said smiling softly "I love you."

John smiled back at her "_I love you two, and stay safe._" The link cut out.

"You too John," She whispered staring at the screen "You too."

ZAFT Central Command, Aprilius One

Athrun, Matthew and Eric walked through the command center after passing by numerous ZAFT officers that were frantically rushing to get some scope on the situation.

The Three entered the office of the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman and saluted. Athrun's father was at his desk discussing matters with a group of ZAFT officers.

"They used a Cyclops System. We found the remains of a large array under what's left of the base," one officer informed.

"What of Le Creuset?" asked Zala.

"He's with the group of survivors heading for Carpentaria but he hasn't officially reported in yet."

"When he reaches Carpentaria, I want a full report from him," ordered the Chairman.

"Yes sir," said the officer, saluting.

Another officer entered the room. "Sir. Eileen Canaver and Ian Mackenzie are requesting an emergency meeting on JOSH-A. They've gathered in the meeting chamber."

Patrick scowled slightly at the mention of Mackenzie's name. He was getting a migraine and it didn't help that more problems arose to complicate things more.

"I need an objective assessment on the situation," he said, ignoring the new arrival. "How many we lost, estimates on our remaining fighting strength, and where the hell is the Clyne family?"

The officers nearly flinched at their chairman's outburst and almost stuttered his response. "W-we don't know, sir. It appears that Clyne had an escape route prepared in advance. It may take some time to find them."

"Inform the Justice Department," said Zala angrily. "Eileen Canaver, Ian Mackenzie, and the other council members that supported Clyne are to be detained immediately!"

"But sir–"

"Lacus Clyne was seen consorting with a spy. Now she and her father are missing and the plans to Operation Spitbreak's true target were leaked to the enemy!" said Zala, slamming his fists on the desk angrily. "It's obvious even to a child what happened! Clyne betrayed us! Now that bastard Mackenzie and the others are demanding answers from me! They're the ones to blame! Yes… In fact, they're probably the ones that are hiding them! Of course! That's the only explanation!"

Athrun was stunned by this order. His father had just removed virtually everyone on the Council that weren't his supporters. He may not know about politics completely, but this isn't something a Chairman should do with their power and authority.

Matthew was equally stunned, but more by the man's words than the order—he'd never had a high opinion of Zala. Spitbreak's true target? What did that mean? And with the way he was behaving, it almost seemed like Zala's words were simply to rationalize the removal of all opposition on the Council. Just what the hell was really going on here?

The officers nodded and walked out of the office, leaving the three redcoats with Athrun's father. For the first time in his life, Athrun felt nervous standing in front of him, Matthew and Eric also felt intimidated, despite growing up with a more than slightly insane father himself. Zala sat back down on his chair, rubbing his forehead as Athrun walked up to the desk.

"Father," he said.

"What did you call me?" his father growled. He was not in the best of moods.

Athrun flinched and quickly corrected himself. "My apologies, Supreme Council Chairman Zala." Athrun Matthew, and Eric both quickly saluted.

Patrick Zala stared at his son with cold eyes. "Do you understand how serious the situation is?"

"Yes…" said Athrun. "But still. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Lacus aiding a spy? It's just not possible."

"Look at this," said his father, pushing a button on his desk. A panel on the wall opened and revealed a large screen. The image of a pair of mobile suits appeared. It was the very same mobile suits that flew passed their shuttle as they were heading back to the PLANTs. Standing before the machine were three people with their backs to the camera. The first was a brown-haired person in a ZAFT Red uniform. They couldn't recognize him, but there was definitely a sense of familiarity coming from him. Matthew thought it might have something to do with the seeming energy between the two, but he doubted others noticed, as he'd always been somewhat sensitive to such things. Next to the Brunette was a second Brunette, only this one had longer hair, and a more feminate stance. Even with her back to them, Eric instantly recognized her as Corrine. But he hid his surprise well.

Next to the two figures in the video was a girl in a dress with pink hair. The girl turned to face the camera seconds before the feed was cut. There was no doubt about who it was. It was Lacus.

"This was taken by a security camera at a military factory. The Freedom and Hope were stolen immediately after this was taken," said Zala. "Why would anyone accuse her unless the evidence was beyond dispute? You may think it's not possible, but these are the facts. It goes without saying that you're engagement to Lacus Clyne is over. It hasn't been officially announced, but she's being treated as a fugitive wanted for treason."

Athrun grimaced. Treason… He had hoped that it was mistake or some nightmare or even some kind of bad joke! Or that it was an impostor posing as Lacus, but there was no denying it now. She had helped a spy steal a new, prototype mobile suit.

Matthew wasn't nearly surprised. He was getting bad vibes from Zala, _familiar_ bad vibes, the sort he used to get from Rau La Cruset, only the said commander's was much worse.

"The next mission for you two will be to recover the stolen X10A Freedom, and X15A Hope, and eliminate the pilots as well as all persons and places that he might have come in contact with," said Zala, turning off the screen. "Pick up your new machines from the Armory and leave as soon as the preparations are complete. Athrun, you've been assigned the X09A Justice. Matthew, you've been assigned the X05A Conviction. Eric has been assigned the X16A Infinity. If the Freedom cannot be recovered, you are authorized to destroy it."

Zala's orders surprised them both. Eliminating the pilot, they understood, but eliminating all that came into contact with it as well?

"Eliminating everyone and everything that it came in contact with? Isn't that a little extreme?" asked Athrun. Behind them, the door opened, and a grim-looking Yuri Amalfi stepped inside.

"Those machines, the X10A Freedom, X09A Justice, X05A Conviction X16A Infinity, and X15A Hope, are equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers."

The faces of the three redcoats became white.

"They have N-Jammer Cancellers? Impossible!" said Athrun, horrified at the secret of the new machines. "Why did you build them? The PLANTs made the decision to abandon nuclear technology!"

"If we want to win this war, then we'll need that power," replied Zala coldly. "Your mission is extremely important. Give it your utmost effort. Now go."

_Archangel, Bridge_

"So that was their strategy?" asked Kira once Mu had explained what happened, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"From what we can tell," replied Mu.

"And they decided not to tell us a thing about it," added Murrue.

"Or anyone else for that matter," said Anderson. "A lot of good men and women died because of those bastards."

"It's obvious that Alliance Command knew ahead of time that ZAFT's true target was Alaska, and for quite some time, or they wouldn't have been able to set the Cyclops under the base like that," added Ryu. "Naturals weren't the best hackers when it comes to cracking codes made by Coordinators so there was only one other way they had known about this. Someone tipped them off."

Kira recalled when he first learned of the attack on Alaska, and scowled.

"The ZAFT Supreme Council didn't know either," he said. "Patrick Zala purposely deceived them about the target."

This stunned Ryu. "What?" he exclaimed. "Then that can only mean that the one who informed them was very, _very _high up. High enough that it would be impossible for a spy from the Earth Alliance to achieve such a rank. But that would mean that they were someone in ZAFT that wanted this massacre to happen." Then the realization hit him and his eyes widened. "My god… That means… Damn it, this one time I'd hoped John was wrong, but the Commander was right!"

Everyone stared at the man. They did not get the picture and he wasn't explaining himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Corrine. "Right about what?"

Ryu sighed. "It's a long, long story," he said wearily. "And if I'm right, which I pray to whatever god might be listening that I'm not, then this war just took a turn for the worst in far more ways than one. But at the moment, I need to verify a few things first before I can say for certain. I don't know what you're planning, but depending on what it is, I may need to ask for one of the Skygraspers or a fighter from one of Captain Anderson's ships so I can get in touch with some of my contacts and find out what, exactly, has happened."

"That raises another question. Just what are we going to do now?" asked Darknal.

"Now…" said Murrue, uncertain of her own answer.

"We haven't been able to raise Command due to the interference from the N-jammers," said Romero. "Should we make repairs on our own and head for Panama?"

Mu snorted. "Oh really? And you think they'll be happy to see us?" he said, voice thick with sarcasm. "We know far too much for our own good."

"They'll probably say that we disobeyed orders and deserted in the face of the enemy. They'd court marshal us and then lock up," added Murrue, angry at the whole situation all of them were caught up in. "It's becoming harder and harder to understand who and what we're fighting for."

Lacus's words echoed in Kira's mind. He understood what he needed to do and it was time for them to realize as well.

"Miss Murrue," said Kira. "What is it that you think we should be fighting against? To end this war? Whatever it is, I believe that it's time for us to start fighting against it."

She stared at him a moment before replying.

"I don't know," she said. "I honestly don't know. But at the moment, it isn't with the Earth Forces." The Earth Alliance wouldn't welcome them back, and she wouldn't be surprised if ZAFT was still coming after them. There was one other place she could think of and it wasn't too far from their current location. "Set course for Orb. We'll see if they're willing to help us."

"Good idea. If they're not willing to help us, then I should be able to contact the Junk Guild to lend us a hand with repairs," said Ryu.

"Any other suggestions?" Murrue asked the people gathered on the bridge but none said anything. "Very well then. Set course for Orb."

"We'll be joining you," said Anderson, nodding out the window towards the _Kestrel_ and other survivors. "We've only got four or five fighters left. I'll ask for a volunteer or two to fly and contact the Eurasian military as soon as we've got the fighters refueled. I don't know if Eurasian Command was ignorant to the Atlantic Federation's plan or not. If they weren't, then we'll be able to tell them. If they were… well, I don't want to lead everyone out there to their deaths that way."

"Which is why you asked for volunteers," said Ryu with a nod. "Makes sense."

"I admit, I don't even like that risk, after what those pilots have been through," said Anderson. "We recovered a large number of pilots over the course of the battle, even our own ace Captain Snow survived, but we have little in the way of aircraft, which is just going to make them even more uncomfortable. There's nothing that a true pilot hates more than being caught up in a fight and not being able to fly out and do something about it. And personally, no one wants an aircraft carrier without aircraft."

"I understand that," said Mu.

ZAFT Supreme Council Meeting Chamber

A group of armed soldiers entered the council chamber, catching the moderates by surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Eileen.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said the officer in charge. "But you, Councilors Mackenzie, Kasim, Jesek, and Elsman are to be placed under arrest by orders of Chairman Zala."

Many council members were stunned. Patrick Zala was arresting all of those that had opposed him and his supporters, save for Yuri Amalfi, who'd become a radical after the likely death of his son, removing any opposition to Patrick Zala's faction and making him the undisputed ruler of ZAFT and the PLANTs.

Ian chuckled from his seat. "So… Zala must either be desperate or insane to pull such a stunt. He's forced my hand, so I shall force his, " he mumbled and stood up, reaching into the pocket of his coat.

All of the soldiers aimed their rifles at him.

"Do me a favor. Tell Patrick Zala, that he's gone too far this time and that I'll be coming for him. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But make no mistake, I'm coming for him," he said, pulling his hand out of his pocket.

To the surprise of everyone in the room, he held his hand up at the soldiers, holding it like a mock gun. Before anyone could react, two of the ZAFT soldiers in the rear of the group, Clyne supporters, secretly dropped a pair of smoke grenades in their group. The smoke grenades went off filling the room with smoke. Chaos reined as everyone tried to figure out what happened. There was the sound of footsteps, punches, and bodies hitting the ground. When the smoke cleared and everyone could see again, four guards, including the two that dropped the grenades, were unconscious on ground and Ian was gone.

"Damn it!" swore the officer. "Don't let him escape! Find him!"

Ian Mackenzie entered his office with his assistant. Sitting on his chair was a ZAFT officer's uniform, a pair of sunglasses and a blond, men's wig. He quickly changed and handed his clothes to his assistant.

"Hide these and get out of here," he told the young woman.

"Yes sir." She nodded before leaving.

Ian pulled out a suitcase from under his desk and pulled out for his cell phone. "It's me. Zala's arrested Clyne's supporters on the Council. Fortunately, my escape plan so far has gone off without a hitch. Warn my wife about what's happened. If I'm not at the meeting spot in two hours, then I've been caught. Until then." He closed the phone and left his office.

The whole building was in an uproar. Soldiers were searching for him. They clearly thought that only an idiot would return to their office after that stunt and they had only just now decided to check his office. "Sir, what were you doing in there?" one of the several soldiers present asked.

"What does it look like?" he said, lowering the tone of his voice to sound different. "A possible spy is on the loose and I was ordered to search his office for an incriminating evidence which is what I found. I must get these documents to the Justice Department. Now! Or would you like to be the one to tell Chairman Zala that you've been holding up an investigation into the traitors within our own government?"

"No sir. Sorry sir!" stuttered the soldier nervously as he and his comrades stepped aside.

Ian walked past them. _So far, so good. Let's hope I don't run into any soldiers that have a backbone_, he thought as he headed for the exit.

Aprilius One Prototype Mobile Suit Hangar X09A

Three Days Later

Athrun watched as crews worked on getting the ZGMF-X09A Justice ready. He could see the side of the nuclear reactor, its red and yellow warning sign clear for all to see. Even seeing it with his own eyes, Athrun still couldn't believe it. A machine powered by nuclear energy. The PLANTs had all agreed to abandon nuclear technology, because of the danger it represented. Yet here they were working on a mobile suit powered by a nuclear reactor. And it wasn't the only one. There were at least three more, and judging from the model numbers, possibly another four he hadn't heard about! His father's words still echoed in his mind.

"_If we want to win this war, then we'll need that power."_

But just how would they use nuclear power to win the war? With just four to eight mobile suits? That didn't seem possible, regardless of how powerful these machines were. Then what was his father referring to?

"It's so sad. Nicol had always loved her songs so very much," said Yuri Amalfi, distracting Athrun from his thoughts.

Athrun hadn't told him that Nicol might still be alive, knowing the crew of the Archangel. Commander Le Creuset had advised him not to tell Nicol's parents that he might still be alive, because if he was wrong, then it would only get their hopes up before shattering it, and they'd end up reliving the same pain all over again. So Athrun had decided to keep quiet about it for now.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to Nicol," said Athrun. It was all he could say without giving Yuri potentially false hope.

Yuri nodded. "I know. It's alright," he said, his tone tired and weary. "I'm sorry too. I understand why it happened. This is a war after all. And you did avenge him."

A fresh wave of guilt hit Athrun as memories of Kira and the Strike's destruction reemerged from the back of his mind, accompanied by the knowledge that Jordan and the Katana had been caught by the explosion as well. The guilt and sorrow was as fresh today as it was the day he killed them.

"But when there are young people like you and Nicol out there fighting on the battlefield, sacrificing yourself for all of us, I can't fathom how someone could betray us. Betray you like that. That's what angers me more than anything else. We've already sacrificed too much!" said Yuri, his face a mixture of grief and anger. "And that's why we decided to equip the new models with N-Jammer Cancelers."

Athrun's thoughts turned to Lacus. His mind was still plagued with questions and doubts about her. Why did she betray ZAFT? Why give machines equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancellers to spies? The Lacus he knew wouldn't do such a thing. But he had seen the footage. It was her. There was no question about it. Then why had she done such a thing?

"Should this technology fall into the hands of the Earth Forces, they'd be more than willing to use nuclear weapons again. We must prevent that from happening, at costs!" Yuri turned to Athrun. "I'm counting on you Athrun."

Athrun's gaze was fixed squarely on the Justice. He wasn't going to allow another Bloody Valentine to happen. Even if he had to wipe out entire bases to prevent the N-Jammer Canceler from being used to bring nuclear warheads back into the war.

Aprilius One Prototype Mobile Suit Hangar X05A

Matthew stared at the ZGMF-X05A Conviction. It was unlike any machine he'd ever seen before. He'd taken a look at the specs, and doubted that even all of the G-weapons together could've hoped to match the Conviction alone, let alone all of these nuclear-powered machines united.

"This is one weapon that shouldn't exist," he said to himself solemnly. Thoughts drifted to the debt he owed to a certain, deceased sibling. "Strange how I only find something to fight for now that I have it."

He then balled his hands into a fist. _How could he? _He thought. _Hoe could he have forgiven me? Damnit I killed our parents!_

A thought crossed his mind. _Honor, family, friends, and Life. _He thought. _Yes, that's what I taught him. He should have killed me for what I've done, though. _

He glanced at the Conviction again. Seemed almost fitting for him now. _I may never know why you didn't kill me for what I've done, but…_

He bit his lip. _I cant be forgiven for what I've done. _He thought. _But…I will fight for your future, Jordan. I will fight for the true purpose of the Gundams. A unity between Naturals and coordinators. Just like you truly wanted. I know its not enough for forgiveness, but it's the best I can do now._

Aprilius One Prototype Mobile Suit Hangar X16A

Eric staired at his new machine. "Infinity." He said as he looked at it. "I shouldn't be piloting this." He doesn't know why, but the Infinity looked…evil. He doesn't know how to place it, but it just does to him.

He was releved that his sister is alive, meaning he didn't kill her. Though at first, he was mad that she was still fighting, but as he continued to think about it, the more he accepted it.

_Corrine would never abuse this power. _He thought smiling. _And I have a good feeling that Kira was piloting the Freedom. And if reports are correct, then the Demon lord got his hands on his own machine as well. _

That was three of the people they thought they killed. But that just left one more person. _Jordan. _

At the Osaka party, he became very close friends with Jordan. He could only hope that he survived as well.

_It may appear evil. _He thought. _But that's not what I will use it for. I will use the Infinity to save lives, not end them. That's what Corrine wants. I know it. _

Clyne Residence

A Few Hours Later

Athrun wandered through the backyard of Clyne mansion. The place looked like a tornado had torn through the area. The soldiers and investigators hadn't cared about the house and its yard in their search for Lacus and her father. He had come here, hoping for answers. But it didn't look like he was going to find any.

Athrun remembered all the times he had visited Lacus here. Happier times. Now those memories seemed old and faded, while memories of the Bloody Valentine, his near-suicidal attack that destroyed the Strike and Katana—that _killed_ Kira and Jordan—stayed as crystal clear as the day they happened.

Suddenly, Athrun heard the sounds of movement behind him. He spun around, reaching for the sidearm in his coat. But he stopped the second he saw what it was. A bouncing, mechanical pink ball. Haro. The very first Haro he gave to Lacus. She loved all her Haros, but the first one was especially important. And she wouldn't have forgotten about it. She would have taken it with her.

"Haro!" it shouted as it bounced around.

Athrun reached out for it, but Haro bounced away from him, forcing to him chase after it. "Haro! Come back!" Athrun called out as he ran.

"I don't wanna!" chirped Haro as it bounced away, heading for the flower arch.

It was here that Athrun finally caught the pink machine. As it continued to chirp and buzz, Athrun looked around at the arch. The flowers that had once covered the arch had been torn down, leaving a white skeletal frame in its place. He remembered the white roses that grew in the arch. Lacus had once told that they were planted so she'd always remember where she first sang in public.

Then something clicked in the back of mind. What if Lacus hadn't forgotten the Haro? What if she had left it behind for him to find? That means that she would have left it behind with a message for him or her location. At that moment, the final piece snapped into place. Haro had led him to the flower arch. The only place where the white roses had been planted.

Athrun knew where she was. He took off, still holding Haro. He was going to get answers from her one way or the other.

Athrun didn't notice that two separate groups were trailing him.

White Symphony Theater, Junius Five

An Hour and a Half Later

Athrun parked his car and stepped out into the rain. He glanced at the Theater's sign. _White Symphony_ was written on the sign with a pair of white roses. The theater had been closed months ago and was slated for demolition. But Lacus had been leading a campaign for the theater to be restored, halting the plans for demolishing it for the time being. In the meantime, it was abandoned. There were no shows there. Nor any reason for anyone to be there. The prefect place to hide.

Athrun entered the theater. The whole building was in a terrible state of disrepair. Old posters from the theater's last performance, a concert by Lacus, were still on the walls. Debris littered the floor. A layer of dust rested on the floor and walls. He wondered if it was still structurally safe. Regardless of whether it was safe or not, he continued further into the theater, pulling out his gun as walked. He wasn't sure what he was walking into, but he was going to be prepared for whatever he encountered.

Then he heard something. A voice singing. He couldn't make out the song or the singer's voice that well. But it was female and it was coming from the auditorium. Athrun entered the auditorium and there, sitting on the stage and singing, surrounded by debris, was Lacus.

He started walking towards the stage as Lacus continued to sing, seemingly unaware of his arrival. Athrun found himself looking back at everything that had happened since Heliopolis. Discovering Kira in cockpit of the Strike, the destruction of Heliopolis, Kira returning Lacus to him. The battles with Kira, Jordan, and all the others, his grueling battle with Kira and Kira and Jordan's death. But most of all, he remembered Cagalli's words to him after that battle.

"_Someone's killed for killing another! Then that guy is killed for killing him! How is that twisted thinking ever going to bring peace?"_

Athrun wished that none of this would have happened. His mother, gone in the Bloody Valentine. Kira, Jordan and possibly even Dearka, Nicole, and Kelsey, all missing, presumed dead. Lacus, a traitor and a criminal. Everything just seemed to be falling apart.

"No problem! No problem! Lacus!" shouted Haro, bringing Athrun out of his thoughts and ending Lacus's singing.

Haro then jumped out of Athrun's hand, bouncing off the ground towards Lacus. Lacus caught it in her hands and smiled.

"Why hello there Mr. Pink," said Lacus, turning to Athrun. "I was certain that you'd be the one to find him and bring him here."

Athrun climbed onto the stage. He needed answers. "Explain yourself Lacus," he demanded. "What have you done?"

"I'm sure you've heard all about. That's why you've come here, isn't it?" replied Lacus, her smile still on her face.

Athrun felt himself getting angry. He wanted answers!

"Is what they're saying about you true, Lacus?" he said. "Did you really provide assistance to an enemy spy? Answer me!"

"I did not help a spy," She answered calmly. "I simply provided Kira and Corrine with newer, better swords, because I felt that they had need of it now."

Athrun's eye widened in shock. That was impossible! Kira and Corrine were dead. He killed Kira himself, and Eric killed Corrine. She was using them to trick him!

"You're lying!" he shouted, pointing the gun at her. "Kira's dead! I… I…"

"Killed him with your own hands?" supplied Lacus coldly, her eyes filling with an unmistakable fury as Athrun faltered. "I assure that he's still very much alive."

"That's impossible!" shouted Athrun. "I saw it with my own eyes! There's no way he could have survived! What kind of trick is this, Lacus?"

Lacus shook her head.

"No," she said. "It's no trick. Reverend Malchio's orphanage is located in the Marshall Islands. That was where we found Kira, Corrine and John. I brought them here with me when I returned with Reverend Malchio. Then Kira told me about what happened between the two of you. Don't you believe me? Do you even believe what you see with your own eyes? Haven't you seen how things have changed? On the battlefield, or even here now that you've returned?"

Athrun couldn't deny that things had changed. The N-Jammer Cancelers and the PLANTs using nuclear power were just the latest changes he had seen going through ZAFT. Changes that Athrun had to admit, he didn't feel right with.

"What is it that you're fighting for? Is it because of that medal you received? Or your father's orders?" asked Lacus, her tone and demeanor completely changing, becoming serious. "Because if that is so, then you'll likely find yourself fighting Kira, and his friends as enemies again. And I as well."

"Lacus…"

Lacus stood up and walked towards him. "And if you see me as an enemy, then you might as well shoot me now," said Lacus. "Athrun Zala, soldier of ZAFT!"

Athrun knew he couldn't just shoot her. This was the girl that he had been arranged to marry. He lowered his weapon completely and hung his shoulders. How had this whole mess come to pass?

Suddenly, a group of armed men in black suits entered the auditorium, they're guns trained on Lacus. Athrun pulled Lacus behind him and pointed his own gun at them, unsure of what they here for.

"You have our thanks, Athrun Zala," said the leader of the group as he approached them.

"What's going on here?" demanded Athrun.

"Naturally, her fiancé would know her best and where best to find her. You've saved us a great deal of time," replied the man. "Now please step away from her. She's a fugitive accused of treason. We've been authorized to use lethal force if necessary. Are sure you want to protect her?"

Athrun was stunned. Lethal force? That couldn't be right. His father wouldn't order such an extreme measure. Would he?

"Those orders can't be right," said Athrun, his gun still pointed at the men.

At that very moment, a gunshot rang out. Instinctively, Athrun pulled Lacus behind a large piece of debris. One of the suits fell to the ground. More shots rang out. A number of the men in suits were gunned by their unseen attackers. They fired back, but their attackers were hidden in the shadows of the auditorium. Those on the stage, however, turned their attention to Athrun and Lacus, pinning them behind the ruins. Gunfire opened up on the stage, killing the men on the stage and finishing the last of them off. Armed ZAFT soldiers entered the auditorium, checking to make sure the first group of armed men were dead. A pair of armed men stepped onto the stage. The first was a young man in a green ZAFT uniform with maroon hair. The second was older with black hair and wearing a suit. Athrun instantly recognized him. He was Ian Mackenzie, Rusty's father and the only Council member that supported Siegel Clyne that wasn't in custody.

"It's all clear," said Ian. "You can come out now."

Lacus walked out from the debris. "Thank you Mr. Mackenzie," she said with a smile. "Did Reverend Malchio's shuttle manage to take off?"

"Yes," answered the younger, maroon haired man. "He's on his way to Earth now."

Lacus nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Athrun. "Goodbye Athrun. And thank you again for bringing Mr. Pink back to me. You'll find Kira and Corrine on Earth. I suggest you go there and have a talk with him. He is after all, your friend."

"More will come," added Ian. "It'd be wise for us to leave as quickly as possible."

Lacus nodded. "I understand." She turned to Athrun. "Goodbye Athrun. And thank you again for bringing Mr. Pink back to me. You'll find Kira on Earth. I suggest you go there and have a talk with him. She is after all, your friend. And…Athrun…" Said Lacus as she and her supporters readied to leave. "There's something you have to know… there's no doubt left. I love Kira. I always will. If you hurt him… I'll never forgive you."

Aprilius One Prototype Mobile Suit Launch Hangar

May 17th, C.E. 71

It had been six days since the events at the White Symphony Theater. Athrun sighed slightly as he climbed into the Justice and began to start up the systems. That had been… well, more than a little frightening, if he was honest with himself. Lacus's admission, that she was in love with Kira, hadn't really surprised Athrun. After all, their feelings had been obvious in Orb.

Silently, despite his orders to the contrary, Athrun swore he wouldn't hurt Kira, even if he had to destroy the Freedom.

"Sir, all systems are functioning, she's good to go," said a mechanic floating next to the entrance of the Conviction's cockpit as Matthew floated into the seat.

"Thank you," said Matthew, lowering the seat into the cockpit.

Elsewhere, Eric s floated into the seat of the Infinity and lowered it into the cockpit. The three redcoats listened as the flight controllers gave them approval for launch.

"_T minus five,_" came the voice of the head flight controller. "_May our Justice, Conviction and Infinate might have the divine protection of the stars._"

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching!" said Athrun, hitting the controls as the red mobile suit launched.

"Eric Leese, Infinity, taking off!" said Eric as his machine leapt upwards.

"Matthew Takeo, Conviction, let's go!" said the final redcoat, allowing his machine to take flight.


	28. Phase 24: Revenge

**Wow I am on a roll this week, hu? Four chapters down for the count! **

Lodonia Extended Laboratory

A car with tinted windows approached the gates of the large facility. The car stopped at the gates and a guard approached the driver's door as the window rolled down. The driver silently handed the guard a piece of paper. The man read the paper, nodded and handed it back.

"They're expecting the Director at the main building," he told the driver. "It's the large building in the center of the facility."

The gates opened and the car headed for the largest building in the facility. The car pulled off alongside the main entrance and the rear passenger door opened. A blond haired man in a powder blue suit stepped out. A lone dark haired man in a lab coat was waiting for him outside the entrance.

"Ah… Director Azrael. Welcome to Lodonia. We've been expecting you," greeted the Head Doctor of the facility politely. "I trust that your trip was pleasant."

"Please Dr. Andras, I'm short on time, so if we could skip the pleasantries today," said Muruta Arael.

"Of course," said Andras. "You're here for the Biological CPU Project, correct?"

"Yes," said Azrael. "We have seven new machines to use against the Coordinators, but no suitable pilots for them. I trust that you have at least seven CPUs that I can use." Azrael didn't mention the variants of those machines—after all, they were of no importance, and would be assigned to regular pilots to appease the Atlantic Federation's so-called 'allies'. Fools, all of them, but useful fools regardless.

"We have more than seven ready for combat, but I'll give you the top seven," said Andras. "Come. I'll show you."

Andras lead Azrael through the hallways of the facility, passing rooms of children, some as young as six, being taught to become trained killers. There were even rooms with doctors performing terrible operations on children by breaking their minds and bodies, and then remaking them into weapons. Most people would be horrified to see such things, but men like Azrael didn't see it that way. He saw it as merely the production of newer and better weapons to use against mankind's greatest and most hated enemy, the Coordinators. Men like Mikhail Andras and most of those that worked here only saw an opportunity to improve human genetic enhancements or to create super soldiers.

"The Biological CPUs have all been subjected to some biotechnological modifications to enhance their abilities to levels on par with a Coordinator," explained Andras as they walked through the corridors. "We've given them extensive mental conditioning by removing their memories of their past and other things that would prove to be a distraction in combat, as well as their sense of fear, while increasing their aggression."

"Unfortunately, the increased aggression also makes them harder to control," continued Andras. "But we've solved that problem. We've begun giving them the performance-enhancing drug Gamma Glipheptin. While the drug boosts their already formidable combat abilities, it has some negative effects on the CPUs. Most notably, the withdrawal effects that occur once the drug has run out of their systems and the damage it does to their nervous systems, but the addictiveness of the drug is what will keep them in line. They're not perfect, but they're definitely combat ready. We're hoping in a few years for one of the next two generations to be ready for use."

"The next two generations have been approved? I've never heard anything about that. Who approved it?" asked Azrael.

"Djibril," said Andras without hesitation. "He felt that it was necessary to prepare for all possible outcomes for this war, as well as its aftermath should we win the war."

"Djibril," said Azrael in annoyance.

Djibril was always trying to interfere with his plans. He was the second most powerful man in Logos and Blue Cosmos behind Azrael himself. Azrael hated the viper of a man. Djibril was always plotting and scheming of his own plans and ambitions. There were those that considered Azrael evil, but Djibril was much worse than he was. He simply wished to remove the threat of the Coordinators whether eliminating them all or just caging them and using them for the benefit of the true humans: the Naturals. Djibril wanted to wipe out the Coordinators and build a world empire with Logos as the secret leaders of Earth. Azrael didn't really want that, after all, he was the Director of the Atlantic National Defense Conglomerate. He made money off of war. Where was the profit for him if there was only one nation on Earth and no Coordinators to fight?

"You see, with the success of the Biological CPUs, we've become divided over how to improve on them," continued Andras. "Some have come up with a true second generation of Extended, while I and my supporters have come up with the EX-C Project, or the Extended Gamma Project as some call them, which will generate greater soldiers than whatever they come up with."

"Hmm… I've read the report you sent about the EX-C Project and I have to say you may have a point there doctor, but the materials you need won't be easy to come up with," said Azrael.

"I mentioned this to Djibril," said Andras. "He said not to worry. He would see to that we would get all of the materials we need for the project."

The two entered Andras's office. Andras sat down and began typing on his computer. A minute later, he stood up.

"These are the files of our seven best, combat ready prototypes," he said, gesturing for Azrael to take his seat.

The files on the seven CPUs were displayed on the screen before them.

"Shani Andras…" murmured Azrael, skimming the file. "I see you're truly dedicated to your work here, Doctor." Of course, even Azrael had to suppress a grimace of disgust. If he was honest with himself, he didn't like Andras at all, but of course, the man was the best.

"Indeed. I found a use for my useless son," said Andras proudly. "For years, I never thought he would ever amount to anything but he's finally proven me wrong."

Azrael nodded and resumed reading. "Clotho Buer…" he read. "Arrested for petty thievery and rape… " Azrael chuckled. "I'm surprised that, considering the victim, you managed to get him."

"Mr. Lorne said 'Use him as a guinea pig, make him into something useful. Or kill him. I don't care, so long as he never comes near my daughter again.' So I put him in the program."

"Orga Sabnak…" continued Azrael. "Arrested by the military as part of a group of smugglers selling military hardware to the black market and the enemy… during the arrest, he managed to destroy two tanks single-handedly with an RPG… Hmm, quite impressive."

"Yes, he's quite good at the handling of heavy, destructive weapons," said Andras. "Though, of course, he's far from my favorite."

"Carlos Fisher? Why's _he_ here?" asked Azrael sternly, turning to glare at Andras. The man held up his hands in a mock defensive manner.

"Don't look at me," he said. "Carlos came and _volunteered_ for the program. He's just not satisfied with how things were. He lost good friends getting past the defenses to destroy Junius Seven."

Carlos Fisher was the greatest hero Blue Cosmos had ever known. A Moebius ace in the Atlantic Federation's 13th Orbital Fleet, he'd been the one to fire the missile that had destroyed Junius Seven. While it was only one in a hundred and twenty of those damn hourglasses, the man had still killed more of the space monsters in that one shot than any thousand Blue Cosmos operatives had managed over the course of several years.

"I see," said Azrael. "Is he also on the Gamma Glipheptin?"

"We talked to him about everything before hand," said Andras. "He agreed to the Gamma Glipheptin, in order to ensure he's kept under control."

"A sad fate for a truly good man," said Azrael. "But perhaps one with which he can ensure our ultimate victory." He continued looking through the Extendents.

"Al De Cortez…" he continued. "Slaughtered his whole division in their sleep because he claimed he was ordered too. Was it true?"

"Of course." Andras said. "His division were nothing but approving coordinators. We used this opertunity to…recruit him into the extendents."

Azrael's eyes widened at the sight of the next two "I thought they both had died?" He asked gesturing to the next ones.

"Close but not quite there," Andras explained "They were the most resistant to the conditioning, but now they are both fanatically loyal."

"And this one, am I reading this right?" Azrael said in surprise.

Andras smirked "He will be piloting the test bed the system we managed to imitate from the Demon Wing, ironic isn't it? That he is piloting that machine" He said leaning back in his chair "And he is 100% natural."

"Hmmm… what do we have here?"

"Our best," said Andras with a sadistic smirk.

"Kelly burns," read Azrael. "Accused Vice Admiral Michaels of being a terrorist when she attempted to assassinate him. She blames Blue Cosmos for the death of her family, huh? I trust you've 'educated' her in the truth?"

"Certainly," said Andras. "And as I said, she, Al De Cortez, and those other two are our best. their performance is superior to all others."

" Well, they all seem quite impressive Andras." Azreal said. "You should be proud."

"We've been putting them in simulators where they pilot those prototypes from Heliopolis against high numbers of ZAFT mobile suits and situations that most pilots would find unsurvivable," said Andras. "And every simulation ended in victory for them, but I won't be proud until they do it in real life and fulfill their purpose. For now, though, we can put them through another simulation for you if you like."

"No. I'll take them," said Azrael. "They're perfect. How long will it be to get them ready?"

"A few days to prepare the team of doctors for their maintenance and the drugs," said Andras.

Azrael nodded. "The new mobile suits will require another two weeks at most before they're ready. If I send you the data on the machines, could you use the simulators to train them in using the new machines?"

"Of course," said Andras. "We can have them start tomorrow afternoon if we get the data today."

Azrael grinned. "Good," he said. "I'll have the data sent to you at once. I want them ready to pilot those machines by the time they're completed. Also, one of the new machines will be completed a bit earlier than we expected. Determine which of them is best with it, and send them to Panama to retrieve it. We want it ready to meet the ZAFT attack that will no doubt be coming."

Onogoro Island

May 15th, C.E. 71

The _Archangel_ sailed into the very same hidden port they had been in the last time they were here. And just like the last time, the ship was badly damaged, though not quite as bad as it was then.

Unlike the last time, though, the ship was accompanied by five others, these from the Eurasian Federation, all of them docking into additional hidden ports around the _Archangel_'s own.

As the _Archangel_ docked with the port, Cagalli ran through the corridors of the hidden port, heading for the ship. The door to the _Archangel_ opened, and Cagalli was about to run through it when a doctor and a nurse pushing a stretcher with a wounded crewmember barreled through the doorway. Cagalli stepped aside letting the more important group pass. She caught a glimpse of the person's injuries and it made her sick to think that Kira might have ended up like this as well.

Once they passed, she resumed her running until she found him.

"Kira!" she shouted, embracing the teen in hug that sent them both to the ground.

"Cagalli?" gasped Kira in surprise as Cagalli lay on top of him.

"You are such an idiot!" she shouted as she pounded at his chest with tears sliding down her cheeks. "You're just… You're so… I never thought I'd see you again! How could you do that to me?"

Kira took one good glance at her face and he knew she had been crying for days. She was tired and probably didn't get enough sleep. He said the only thing he could for her.

"Sorry."

She stopped pounding his chest and finally looked into his violet eyes. "So… you're really alive?" asked Cagalli as though, at any moment, Kira would disappear again.

"Yeah. I'm alive. And I did come back," said Kira. "Now, could you please get off me?"

The Bridge

The bridge officers of the _Archangel_, as well as Mu and Ryu, all stood as Lord Uzumi Nara Athha and his entourage entered the bridge.

"I'd like to thank you for coming to our aid once again sir," said Murrue.

"Given the circumstances, I'm sure you understand that we can't officially welcome you and your crew to Orb. But in any case, you'll finally be able to get some rest," replied Uzumi.

Murrue nodded. "Thank you."

Uzumi glanced around at the group, noting their weary expressions and defeated looks. "With the destruction of the Earth Alliance Headquarters, the world is once again drifting in a new direction," he told them. "Once you've rested up, I'll update you with the latest news. You'll see for yourselves. I'm sure it will provide you with more than enough food for thought. You might even question why you wore that uniform in the first place."

Orb Military HQ

A Few Hours Later

Lord Uzumi, General Takeo, Cagalli and Ledonir Kisaka listened quietly as Kira, Corrine, Murrue, Mu and Anderson took turns explaining what had happened to them. Adam, Ryu, Darknal, Sarah, Scout, Rusty and the _Archangel_'s bridge officers were there as well.

"A Cyclops System? But even if the details of ZAFT's invasion plan had been leaked, that seems like a rather harsh course of action." Uzumi Nara Athha was visibly disturbed by what had happened at Alaska.

"But you have to admit, from a strategic standpoint, it was a tremendous victory," said Anderson, sounding disgusted. "Destroying eighty percent of ZAFT's forces in the operation in exchange for the loss of a smaller, undesirable force. To any military strategist or leader, that's definitely a worthwhile sacrifice."

"And here's the result." Uzumi pushed a button on the TV remote.

Images of the ruins of JOSH-A appeared on the screen.

"_To the last soldier, our defense forces fought heroically. The destruction of JOSH-A and the sorrow that accompanied that loss shall be forever be marked in history as a day of infamy."_ Images of the wounded survivors of the battle appeared. "_But despite this loss, we shall never submit to them. What right do the Coordinators have to threaten the security of our skies? The sacrifice that was made was immense, however, we must overcome this great loss and confront our enemies wherever we may find them."_ The image changed to that of anti-Coordinator rallies and marching Earth Alliance soldiers. "_We must gather our strength and fight against the arrogant Coordinators to ensure the freedom and security of the people of Earth! To ensure the preservation of our Blue and Pure World!_"

"God I hate that line," said Adam as Uzumi turned off the TV. "How the hell is killing Coordinators going to make the world blue and pure? It's nothing but bullshit."

"I understand why it's happened, but it's sure tough to swallow," said Mu with a sigh.

"To go along with the tone of its rhetoric, the Atlantic Federation has been increasing its political pressure on all of the neutral nations," said Uzumi. "They're being told that any nation that doesn't join the Alliance will be considered an enemy nation. Of course, Orb is no exception to this."

"They just want to get their hands on Orb's power," added an angry Cagalli.

"I'm sure you're all aware of this, but Orb does not refuse entry to Coordinators," said Uzumi. "We're one of the few countries that allow anyone to enter and reside within our borders as long as they honor the ideals and laws of Orb. We believe that no one should be judged on whether or not his or hers genes have been engineered. The only thing that labeling someone a Natural or a Coordinator does is create friction between people." Uzumi turned to Kira and his daughter. "Cagalli is a Natural, while Kira is a Coordinator. These are facts they have absolutely no control over. I cannot support the policies of the Atlantic Federation, because it labels every Coordinator an enemy and evil, insisting on attacking them for that biased reason. Who is really fighting who here? And what is the real reason behind it?"

"But sir. I understand the point of what your saying. And excuse me for saying this, but isn't your position a little… idealistic?" asked Mu. "Those sound like wonderful ideas, but Coordinators will continue to look down on Naturals who, in turn, will be jealous of Coordinators. That's just the way things are."

Lord Uzumi nodded and stood up. "I am aware of that," he said, walking away from the table. "It goes without saying, our nation has difficulty living up to this. But if we gave up on trying to improve the situation, then in the end, we'd be left with no other choice but to eliminate each other. At that point, it'd be too late to do anything but reflect and regret what had passed."

Uzumi stopped and turned to the group. "My friends, you wouldn't be suggesting that we keep silent and let this happen, would you? Because that's what the rest of the world is doing. From this point, you can choose your own course in life. I can understand if you still feel loyalty to the Earth Alliance, but you're all young and capable. Make your decisions carefully. And be sure to choose the future you truly desire."

"What's your view on this, Lord Uzumi?" asked Kira.

The former Chief Representative of Orb approached the former Earth Alliance Ensign. "I believe we are entering a time when our swords can no longer be held simply for display," he solemnly replied.

"I agree," came a new voice suddenly. Everyone spun around and was surprised to see Aunt Ning entering the room. "I heard everything," she said simply.

The _Archangel_ crewmen and pilots all looked away from her guiltily, none more so than Kira.

"I'm sorry," said Murrue softly.

"Don't be," said Ning. "Me and Ishmal loved Jordan. he was the beloved child of the entire Numazaki House, the heir of a millennia old bloodline that, if legends are to be believed, could be traced back to the Goddess herself. But for that same reason, I always knew he would never sit idly by as this war passed through. It's the reason he was given military training. We wanted him to be ready. But you can't be ready for anything and everything. Even still, Jordan fought for what he believed in, right to the bitter end. It's now up to us to continue his fight. he had faith in us, and so we must have faith in him to look over us and make sure we don't steer ourselves down the wrong path."

Sarah looked away, choking back a sob. As Ning had spoken, for an instant, Sarah had seen Jordan, the man she loved, rather than the powerful Orb noble.

"You've got some prisoners from ZAFT on the _Archangel_, corret?" asked Ning. When she got the confirming nods, she continued. "I'll take custody of them now. There are some things I wish to discuss with them, including putting forth the same question you yourselves now face."

Morgenroete

Two Days Later

The Orca, the Guardian, the Slash, the Archer, the Inferno, the Blitz, the Buster, the Spark and a jeep entered the hanger. Erica Simmons stepped out of the vehicle.

"Park them on that side of the hanger!" she shouted, waving towards the left side of hanger. The eight mobile suits lined up on the left side of the hanger and powered down. Grimm, Adam, Sarah, Kira, Ryu, Corrine, Darknal, Mu, Scout, and Rusty exited the machines.

"So why did you ask us all here, Chief Simmons?" asked Mu as he climbed out of the Blaze, and Murrue, Mir and Cagalli climbed out of the jeep. "I understand that you wanted to upgrade and tune up the machines we recaptured, but why are the rest of us here?"

"I have some things to show you before we start work on the other machines," said Erica as the eight pilots and volunteer MS-mover joined the rest of the group. "Follow me."

A few minutes later, the group found themselves approaching another hanger. "You know we've been quite busy since you were last here," said Erica as they approached the doors to the hanger. "We haven't just been outfitting the Astrays with the Natural OS. Jordan left here with his own gifts to all of you." Her words shocked the pilots, expecally Sarah.

She opened the doors and they all entered the hanger. Greeting them was a pair of mobile suits. Both shockingly familiar.

The first mobile suit was the Strike completely repaired and restored. In fact, it looked as new as the day Kira first entered the cockpit.

The other mobile suit, while similar to the Slash, only with an added pair of massive metal wings on its shoulders. And with two Exia sword/Rifles, instead of one.

"Of course, you already know the Strike but the machine next to it is the MBF-X201-2 Slash Raiser," said Erica. "Jordan gave me the schematics for this suit along with many others before he left. Its almost as if he planned you would come back." A series of tears fell from Sarah's eyes.

"The Slash Raiser, much like the original Slash, is a Close-quarter-Combat specialized mobile suit." Eric continued. "Armed with two Exia Sword/Rifles, one Exia short sword, one Exia Long sword, two Beam sabers, and two Beam daggers. But there was one feature we added that wasn't in his original schematics."

"What?" Sarah asked, who was the most curious.

"After the battle in the Marshal islands," Erica said. "There was little to salvage from the Katana's wrechage, but one of the things that survived, amazingly, was its ARC Reactor."

There was a sudden silence among the pilots.

"You mean…" Sarah said.

"Yes." Erica said, gazing at the teen. "In a way, we put the heart of the Katana in the Slash Raiser. And he made it quite clear when he handed me these in your last visit that he wanted you to Pilot it."

Sarah was speechless. Jordan had made this mobile suit just for her. It even had alittle bit of himself inside of it now.

A tear formed in her eye, and she smiled. _Thank you…Jordan. _She thought.

"As for the Strike, we recovered it after your last battle in it," continued Erica. "The damage to it looked worse than it actually was, though because we didn't know what happened to you, we replaced the OS with one for Naturals but we can switch it if you like."

Kira looked up at his old mobile suit. "No," he said. "I have new mobile suit now."

"Then I'll pilot it," said Cagalli instantly. "If that's okay with you Kira."

"No," said Mu.

"What? Why?" she demanded.

"Because I'm piloting it," he replied.

"But your already piloting the Blaze Inferno!" Rusty said. Mu smiled at the teen. "You mean _your _piloting the Blaze Inferno, kid." He said. "The Claymore is too Damaged anyways. Besides, it was yours before you got captured."

Rusty smiled. "Thanks Mu." He said.

"Hold on there. We still have a few more surprises for you all," said Erica, leading them to another hangar. They gasped in surprise at what they saw.

Another pair of mobile suit stood before them with Morgenroete crews working on them. The first looked like the Dragon-X, but there were some obvious, if minor and Major, difference from the original, notably the knife-storing holsters in the forearms, and a massive X on its back much larger than the original's. A group of workers appeared to be struggling to load one of the knives into a holster on the nearly complete machine. The second one looked very much like the Strike, in fact it was almost identical.

"Come on! What's taking so long?" shouted Louise Lenix from next to the machine's foot. "Why haven't you gotten that knife loaded into the forearm yet? That was supposed to be done half an hour ago!"

Crews scrambled to get the knife in question loaded into the forearm holder. Johanna sighed and turned to face the new arrivals as the group in question approached. "Hi. Showing them the new machines?" Erica nodded.

"Well then," began Johanna, turning to the rest of the group. "You can consider this the Dragon-X 2.0. Another one of Jordan's gifts to you. Its officially called the MBF-X9999 Blaze Dragon. Armed with _two _Hyper impulse cannons, four knive dispencers, four beam sabers, two mounted on the wrists, and two holstered on the hips. Also, it has two wrist mounted flame throwers, and Mirage Colloid. Also, when in space use, you can utilize the 6 DRAGOON Fangs hidden under the double X cannon. And obviously, it was ment for Ryu here."

The said mobile suit pilot blinked in surprise. "w-wow." He said.

Erica smiled and continued. "The second machine is the MBF-X104 Marksman." She said. "It was based off of the design of the Sniper Strike pack, with a beam sniper rifle, standard beam rifle, two beam sabers, four assault knives, and Mirage Colloid. Also, we added something of our own to it. An active camouflage cloak. It's a standard MS-sized camouflage cloth at first glance, but it also features an anti-beam coating, and is specially manufactured to be able to produce low-power Phase Shift Armor, which changes colors to blend in with the surrounding environment and uses more conventional means to avoid radar. It's not a perfect stealth system in the way Mirage Colloid is, since it can't adjust quickly to changing environments during movement, but it also doesn't require the sacrifice of Phase Shift Armor, and it can be powered so long as the machine still has combat-level power left. I believe Grimm was the intended Pilot."

Grimm gazed at his new suit, and smiled. "Remind me to faint in excitement later." He said.

"You haven't seen the last surprise yet," Said Louise. "Come on over!"

The group walked around the two machines, and the _Archangel_ crewmen gasped in surprise at what they saw, Sarah stepped back a few feet in shock while Louise walked over to stand next to Ning, the two looking up at the machine.

The Shadow Scythe.

Or rather, what was left of it, specifically, the head and torso. The machine was suspended upright in the air, and the limbs were all suspended around it, all of it being worked on by Morgenroete crews. Supported behind it was a pair of massive, batwing-like components. And the damaged Blitz was being rolled in as well.

"Like it?" asked Louise, smiling at the group. "After the battle, we salvaged pretty much everything from the Shadow Scythe, and brought it here. Originally we were going to repair it, but seeing how damaged the blitz is, we desided to merge the two units into one. We're gonna call it the Shadow Blitz. By the time its complete, this machine will be able to outmatch anything Morgenroete has produced up to this point. It will have all of the firepower both the blitz and shadow Scythe had."

As they continued explaining the systems of the Shadow Blitz, Sarah glared at the Shadow Scythe. She knew that Matthew was not anywhere in Orb now, but the Shadow Scythe was still _his _machine. The machine he took after he killed Jordan's Parents. The suit he piloted before Jordan died. The suit Jordan fought countless times to avenge the deaths of his Parents.

Now it was a wreck. Sarah couldn't help but be slightly glad of that.

"An impressive assortment of machines," said Adam, whistling. "So what are you going to do with them?"

"Depends on what happens next," said Ishmal as he approached the group. "As for the Strike, Slash Raiser, Marksman, and Blaze Dragon, I see no reason that you can't have them if you want them. They were Jordan's gift to all of you. I believe Lady Ning planned the same for the Shadow Blitz, though you'll have to ask her about it. It technically belongs with the _Archangel_, though, alongside with all the other survivors of the first generation."

"You're just going to give us these machines?" asked Mu.

"Yes. Lord Uzumi himself said to give these machines to you, though he has no say on the Hellfire Blitz," said Ishmal. "He said that if you're going to try to end this war, then you're going to need the strength of these machines to do it. Personally, I agree with him. You're going to need more than just the machines aboard the _Archangel _right now."

"Yeah, but we only have eight pilots," said Mu.

"For now, but one never knows what tomorrow might bring. Just because you have only eight pilots, doesn't mean that you will always have eight pilots." General Ishmal turned to the units under construction. "That is one thing I have learned in life. Things can change in an instant."

"You can leave the pilots to me," said Ning. "I already have the perfect candidates in mind. It'll be awhile before I get back to you on that, though. And don't forget, there's a good chance that Captain Anderson and his people will be joining the _Archangel_, to the best of their abilities. If necessary, we'll provide them with machines as well."

Ning's eyes narrowed. "Yes," she said softly. "For a peaceful tomorrow. For the future Jordan died for."

"Speaking of that," said Adam. "There's something I've been curious about. I've seen GINN's destroyed before, and the near-destruction of the Shadow Scythe, as well as a GINN self-destructing. Why was the explosion of the Aegis so much bigger?"

"Perhaps it's somewhat ironic, but you can blame Jordan's Parents for that," said Louise. "They had this genius idea to increase the power of the self-destruct. Most mobile suits work simply by detonating their power plants, destroying the suit from within, the explosion spreading into the area immediately surrounding the suit a few meters out. For the Aegis and the others, it isn't so simple. It draws all available energy and forces it into the battery, fracturing it. It's not so much a direct explosion as it is an _implosion_, with the energy drawn into a small space before being let out, increasing velocity, area and sheer force. It takes more time, but in general, is considerably more effective."

"So why was the Katana so much worse off than the Strike?" asked Sarah, hiding her pain.

"Simple," said Ning. "Jordan was too much. He used the Arc system so much, and the battle between the Katana and Shadow Scythe already "destroyed" the Katana before it was caught in the explosion of the Aegis. The Clashing of two separate mobile suits using the system… It was just waiting for a slight push to make it fall apart."

"How's that possible?" questioned Murrue, utterly astounded.

Ning didn't answer, but a single word echoed in the minds of her, and Ishmal.

_Legacy…_

Aboard the Cousteau

May 25th, C.E. 71

"Panama… I think HQ is asking too much of us this time," the said _Cousteau_'s Captain, his tone weary. "We just don't have the forces."

"We really don't have any other choice," Rau told him. "The Chairman has ordered us to disrupt the momentum the Earth Forces gained from Alaska before the homeland becomes threatened. We need to close the door to space by trapping them here on Earth. That's why it is imperative that we destroy Panama's Mass Driver."

"What of the Gungnirs?" asked the Captain.

"They'll arrive on schedule," replied Rau.

"Gungnirs… I've heard some of the officers and pilots complaining about relying on something that's never been used in combat before to win the battle. But the real problem's on our side. Will we even be able to capture the target points in time?"

"Our soldiers have sworn to extract harsh vengeance for Alaska. We will succeed," said Rau before leaving the bridge.

_ORB Hanger Repair Bay, _Archangel

'Corrine sighed as she entered the hanger of the _Archangel_ but immediately brightened at the sight of a familiar brown haired Junk Tech "Lowe, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

Lowe grinned "Well me and Eight here were in the area and had something we thought you could use with the new suit you picked up," He explained looking up at the Hope "Just by looking at it I can tell that is one Powerful Gundam."

Corrine grinned "Thanks," She said "And I have been feeling something has been missing from it though."

Lowe grinned at her "Could it be a Katana?" He asked gesturing to near the Hanger doors to were a Mobile Suit sized Katana sat.

Corrine blinked before beaming at the Tech "Lowe you are a genius," She announced kissing him on the cheek "Thank you."

Lowe blushed a bit chuckling "No problem," He assured "Also this Katana is different from the type your used to, it has an anti-beam coating of course, but it also much more sharper than the ones used by Terminal, so you're not relying on the power of the swing."

Corrine smiled at Lowe "I owe you yet another one Lowe." She said smiling "And because of that I'll let you help me work on the Hope."

Lowe's eyes widened to comical proportions "YES!" He shouted in excitement and sprinted off towards the Hope with Corrine following behind at a much more sedated pace shaking her head in amusement.

ZAFT Fleet

In Earth Orbit

ZAFT mobile suits were launched from the warships. They moved towards the dropships and their drop pods. A Crimson GeL entered a pod with a trio of custom colored GINN High-Maneuver Types. Five _Laurasia_-class warships, modified to launch Gungnirs, waited alongside the dropships, and the _Hades_.

"_Gungnirs… bah! Things like those take all the fun out of being a soldier,_" complained Jack as they waited for the Operation to begin.

"_We're gonna need them for this Operation._" Said Brunard Grudego. "_After Panama, we need this victory._"

"_He's got a point._" Rainer Altman said. "_I'm still amazed at what happened at JOSH-A though…another Cyclopes…_"

"_That was Zala's fault._" Dietrich Silber said. "_Panama was the original Target, and then he changed it and walked right into the EA's trap._"

"_Well, at least we're part of the infamous Sorcerer team now._" Dominic Schwarze said. _"I still cant believe we all got beaten by that one suit."_

"_He was a model Mobile suit pilot to the end._" Dietrich said. "_It's a shame that he may be dead now._"

"_Ya, your right._" Rainer said. "_Even though he and his wingmen killed most of our squadrons, he was just doing his job so we cant really blame him for that._"

"_You don't find may pilots like that nowadays._" Brunard said.

"Listen up," Zar said, interrupting the ace's chat. "Our job is to secure landing sites for the Gungnirs. Once they're cleared, the Gungnirs will be launched. Once they've been fired off, this battle will end."

"_Attention all forces, prepare for space drop,_" said the dropship's combat coordinator. "_In ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one._"

There was a shudder as the pod was launched. The pod started its descent towards the atmosphere alongside dozens of other pods. "_YEEEEEEE-HAW!_" shouted Cory as they entered the atmosphere.

A few minutes later, the pods finished their atmospheric entry. The pods streaked through the air heading for the Porta Panama Base and its Mass Driver. Elsewhere, DINNs, ZnOs, GOOhNs, Guul-mounted GINNs, GeL's, the Duel and a CGUE DEEP Arms were launched from the sub carriers.

Panama's defenders all scrambled as the ZAFT forces approached the base. The drop pods opened, releasing their mobile suits. Fighters were scrambled to intercept the mobile suits as anti-air turrets powered up. John demonstrated his legendary sniper skills, firing his rifle at a trio of approaching fighters as the ZAFT suits around him opened fire as well. From the sea, airborne and amphibious mobile suits attacked, hitting naval warships and beach defenses.

The space-borne mobile suits slowed their descent. Those that weren't shot down by the defenders landed safely on the ground and continued to engage the Earth Forces. Basque Gideon fired off his Barrus heavy particle cannon and Gatling guns at a group of gun emplacements on the side of a mountain. DINNs and Guul mounted GINNs chased down the Earth Forces fighters, blowing them out of the sky. ZnOs emerged from the waters around Panama, attacking the coastal defenses and installations of the Porta Panama Base. Tanks and gun emplacements roared, their shells striking some of the attacking mobile suits. The ZAFT forces were heavily outnumbered. But as always, their mobile suits were far superior to what the Earth Forces could bring to bear.

Archangel's Bridge

Onogoro Island

"How are the repairs coming along?" asked Murrue as she sat down in the captain's chair.

The bridge officers, Mu, Ryu and Chief Murdoch, were there with her.

"Both the Orb crews and my guys have gotten a fair amount of the repairs done," Murdoch informed the captain. "A few more days and we'll be done and ready to go."

"Then what?" asked Ryu. "Kira said we should fight to end the war, but how do we go about doing that? Should we go into space and link up with the pink princess and Terminal? Or should we stay on Earth and do something here?"

Murrue sighed. That was a very good question. Who should they be fighting? ZAFT and the PLANTs? The Earth Forces? Everything had become so complicated now.

"Were you able to reach your contacts in the PLANTs?" she asked, hoping he could shed some light on things.

"Yes and no," said Victor. "I got in touch with the middlemen that pass the messages between us, but they were unable to reach my contacts. So I don't know what's happening in the PLANTs since Alaska."

"Captain!" said Chandra. "We're being contacted by the Orb Military HQ."

"Open a channel," said Murrue calmly.

General Dante's face appeared on the main screen. "_ZAFT has launched an attack on Panama,_" he announced.

This stunned everyone.

"What? So soon?" questioned Murrue. "They can't possibly have enough strength after JOSH-A to launch such an attack."

"Don't underestimate them," said Ryu. "They wouldn't attack unless they had a means to win the battle. There's a good possibility that Panama will fall."

"A ZAFT weapon that hasn't been used before?" asked Mu.

"Likely," said Ryu. "Though I don't know what it could be. If it was a new mass-production mobile suit, they would have used it at JOSH-A, so it couldn't be that. As to other weapons, I know that they were working an EMP weapon early in the war but they took time to deploy on the battlefield and it could only be used once, maybe twice, before the Earth Forces would upgrade their EMP shielding. The military deemed it unfeasible as a weapon to turn the tide of the war and, as far as I know, scrapped the project. But they could have reopened the project after I've left or simply used what they created before the project for this one battle. Of course, they could have some other new weapon as well, maybe even another suit like the Freedom and Hope, though I certainly hope not. So the question is, if they do lose Panama, what will the Earth Forces do after that? Especially with their new attitude after Alaska."

ZAFT Fleet

"Sir. The landing sites have been secured."

Commander Darlian nodded. "Then launch the Gungnirs!" he ordered. "It's time to finish this."

The bottoms of the modified _Laurasia_-class ships opened. Three large pods were deployed from each of the ships, descending on Panama

Porta Panama

Dominic fired at the advancing tanks. They were no match for his new GeL. It was pitifully easy. There was just no point to it. Until the day the Earth Forces could field armies of mobile suits on the battlefield, they never stood a chance against them.

Dominic looked up in time to see the fifteen pods descending on the battlefield. The Gungnirs had arrived, which meant the battle would end soon. Suddenly, a beam struck a nearby GINN, destroying it. A blue and white mobile suit appeared, armed with a beam rifle and red shield.

"What the… Is that the Strike?" asked a GINN pilot.

"No. It's different mobile suit," said Dominic firing at the mobile suit.

Bullets from the CGUE's rifle tore through the machine's chest destroying it, but more of them soon appeared.

"You won't have things so easy from now on," said one Earth Forces pilot.

"All you Coordinators are just a little too cocky," added another pilot. "I think it's time to take you down a peg."

"At last. Opponents worth fighting. No more pitiful mobile armors, tanks and fighters," said Dominic with a smirk on his lips. "Attention all forces! Incoming Earth Forces mobile suits!"

"_Well, I'll be damned,_" said Brunard over the radio. Though to Dominic, it sounded more like "_It's about damn time!_" than anything else. "_Mass produced Earth Force's mobile suits. I thought this was gonna be a dull mission._"

"_Cut the chatter,_" came Zar's voice as sniper rounds began tearing into the advancing enemy mobile suits. "_Our enjoyment of the mission is unimportant. What is important is that this could compromise the mission if we become lax, and turn the tide of the war if we don't address these machines well-enough._"

"Yes sir!"

The Sorcerer Team's assault swiftly took down over a dozen of the machines. But more kept coming, and the new machines fired back, destroying two DINNs and a GINN while Dietrich sidestepped several shots and threw his shield at one of them. His shield hit its mark cutting into the target's chest.

"_Gah! Damm it! Sir! There's too many of them!_" said one of Dominic's last remaining squadmates as he struggled to stay alive. "_We have to fall back!_"

"No!" said Dietrich drawing his sword with the CGUE's free hand. "We have to have to drive them back so the Gungnirs can be deployed and fired! No retreat!"

Dietrich raced forward. Nearby members of the Sorcerer Team charged forward with her while Zar and the rest of the ZAFT forces fired at the enemy from the rear. Dietrich and his teammates fired as they headed for the enemy lines. The Earth Forces mobile suits were completely caught off guard by the charge. They had expected the ZAFT forces to be shocked by the appearance of their mobile suits and, combined with their superior numbers, would have enabled them to push the enemy back. Instead, they found themselves being charged by a group of ZAFT soldiers that weren't phased in the slightest by their ambush. They fired at the modified mobile suits, but with their thrusters, they were able to sidestep the worst of it. One of the GINN High-Maneuver Types lost its left arm but that didn't slow it down much.

The Sorcerer Team reached their targets. Dietrich sliced one machine in two as she fired at another. Dominic and his team smashed through a group of the poorly designed Strike-imitation suits. The man impaled one of the machines with her sword. Brunard blew away two with his grenade launcher while Rainer gunned down a fourth machine. More enemies fell. The ZAFT soldiers became reinvigorated at the sight of the Sorcerer Team tearing through the Earth Forces mobile suits.

"_Come on boys!_" shouted a GINN pilot. "_We can't let the Sorcerer's Fighters have all the fun!_"

The rest of the nearby ZAFT forces pushed forward, driving into the Earth Forces line.

"Hehehe," said the mobile suit captain with a smirk. "If they think this is all we've got, then these damn Coordinators are even stupider than I thought."

An instant later, beams rained down on the ZAFT mobile suits, destroying a half-dozen of the regular military suits and several of the Sorcerer Team's own machines. The ZAFT forces, even the elite pilots, stumbled back in shock as a mobile suit descended before them.

The Agressor squadron members all gasped in surprise.

The mobile suit before them looked virtually identical to another machine they'd once fought, but it possessed two black "wings", and its colors were an inverse of that machine: primarily black, with a red trimming. Perhaps most telling, though, were the red eyes that seemed to possess a demonic glint that the green eyes of the Katana never possessed.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Al De Cortez, an insane glint in his eyes. "Finally, live targets!"

The Trikerkos beam saber, one of the primary weapon of the GAT-X000 Retribution, flipped forward from its standby position, the machine charging forward while shooting a beam saber from its left wrist into its hand, spinning around and beginning to cut apart even the Sorcerer Team's forces.

"Damn it!" said Dietrich. "This is Commander Dietrich Silber at Site Three. We're encountering heavy resistance from a new Earth Forces mobile suit. Its not a mass-produced one, this thing is much tougher, requesting reinforcements now and advise that all other sites are reinforced immediately!"

The Sorcerer Team pilots were quick to realize that, though powerful, this machine was nothing like the Katana. They'd all studied the later footage of the legged ship and its mobile suits captured by the Zala Team, and this…_ thing_… before them was an abomination.

"Those bastards…" said Zar quietly over the radio, his grip on his GeL's controls tightening in anger. "That… _thing!_… is a disgrace! It's a dishonor to the memory of the true warrior that Alen's son was! Blue Cosmos bastards!"

Elsewhere, more of the Earth Forces Strike Dagger mobile suits appeared across the battlefield engaging the ZAFT mobile suits. Many of those ZAFT pilots were caught off-guard by the Earth Forces mobile suits. They were not used to fighting against enemy mobile suits. They were used to fighting inferior tanks, fighters and mobile armors. Added to this, the Strike Daggers were technologically superior to the GINNs and other ZAFT machines. Many GINNs and other ZAFT mobile suits were quickly torn apart by the Strike Daggers but not all of the ZAFT pilots were being overwhelmed by the new machines.

A beam tore through the cockpit of GINN, and the mobile suit exploded. The Strike Dagger turned, searching for a new target when it was obliterated by machinegun fire from overhead.

"Just lousy rip-offs," said Yzak as he set destroyed several more Strike Daggers. "The only threat from these things is numbers."

"_Joule team__, the Sorcerer Team is being driven back by a new prototype mobile suit,_" came the voice of the _Costeau_'s combat controller over the radio. "_You are ordered to engage the enemy at Site Three._"

"Roger that," said Yzak, turning his Guul in the direction of Site Three and blazing forward as fast the platform could take him.

A Strike Dagger impaled a GINN with its beam saber. The pilot withdrew the saber and kicked the GINN down before it exploded. Suddenly, a blade descended slicing the Dagger in two down the center. Dominic smirked as the machine exploded.

"Even with fancy, new mobile suits, you guys still ain't good enough," he said in a cocky tone, though his worry over the prototype that was mixed in with the Strike Daggers was evident to those who knew him well.

There was a burst of gunfire, followed by an explosion behind him. "_You're getting sloppy_," said Sasha as she approached her comrade. "_That mobile suit was about to shoot you from behind._"

"Nah. I already knew he was there. Just as I knew you were in the prefect position to ambush him," replied Dominic nonchalantly.

"_Don't be so cocky,_" said Sasha. "_That arrogance will get you killed one day._"

"Bah! Come on. Loosen up a little."

The GINN behind the two was suddenly sliced apart, and they both backed away as the Retribution approached them. Suddenly, a hail of beam energy cut off the winged prototype.

The Duel and a DEEP arms had arrived, and Yzak and Shiho promptly leapt off of their Guuls, landing before the Retribution with Yzak's beam sabers drawn, and Shiho's large, laser-bladed sword drawn.

_That bastard. _Yzak thought as he glared at the Katana lookalike. _That…thing is an Insult to Jordan! _

"Your going to pay for disrespecting a friend!" Yzak shouted as he charged forward.

"Oh, something with beam weapons?" shouted Al De, laughing his head off. "Finally! Maybe you'll give me a challenge!"

His words were true—even the Sorcerer Team had been forced to flee before the combination of the insane pilot and his machine.

The Retribution charged forward, slashing with the Katana swords, the Duel deflecting with his own sword. Shiho snapped her thermal cannons into place, firing on the Retribution, but the machine leapt into the air, dodging, and switched to its beam rifle and opened up with the rifle, Shiho barely dodging away before returning fire with her thermal cannons, teeth grit in frustration.

Elsewhere

A GINN loaded the final EMP caster into the Gungnir. "Right. Caster 12 is primed," said the pilot. "Now to–"

Suddenly, the last GINN covering him exploded. The pilot swore. He had to activate the Gungnir now. The GINN moved towards the Gungnir's control console. The GINN's fingers were inches from the console when a beam hit the GINN destroying it. A trio of Strike Daggers approached the Gungnir.

"Now. What the hell is this?" asked one pilot.

"_Probably some new weapon the Coordinators cooked up,_" said another. "_We better destroy it to be on the–_"

An energy blast suddenly tore through the third Strike Dagger. The machine fell to its knees and then exploded. The Ravage with heavily reinforced armor and a thermal cannon appeared in the skies, leaping off its Guul.

"Pathetic," said Kane over the radio, making sure he was using a frequency the enemy pilots would hear. "Your machines are superior, but as always, your pilots are inferior."

"_Inferior! I'll show you inferior, Patchworker!_" shouted one pilot as he drew his beam saber and charged.

"Idiot," said Kane as he squeezed the trigger.

An energy blast tore through the mobile suit's right shoulder, severing it. A sudden barrage of missiles tore into the Strike Dagger's torso, tearing it apart.

"_You bastard!_" shouted the remaining pilot as he fired off his rifle.

Kane was faster as he sidestepped the shot and fired back. The blast hit the machine's chest removing the last threat to the Gungnir. Kane walked up to the Gungnir's console noticing it was still waiting for activation.

"Now this won't do," he said as he pushed the activation button. "There. Now everything is back to the way it was. I hope you enjoy our present, Naturals."

With the final Gungnir activated, the count down on all the Gungnirs started.

_30…_

_20…_

_10…_

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0_

The Gungnirs fired, each releasing a wave of energy. The waves spread out, consuming the entire area. The ZAFT mobile suits were unaffected but all of the Earth Alliance machinery, save one vital piece of equipment, weren't so fortunate. The EMP waves fried the circuitry of all of their machines and computers. From tanks and gun emplacements to Strike Daggers to the Panama Base itself. The Mass Driver overloaded, sending a massive surge through the track, tearing the entire thing apart.

Gungnir Site Three

"Oh damn," said Al De Cortez, sounding calm and sane for the first time since he'd reached the battlefield. "Though thing things power could last forever with that Arc Reactor. They won't want to lose it. Hmm… the Mass Driver's already gone anyway. Yeah, I don't think they'll have any complaints about me leaving here. Actually, that's definitely what they'd want me to do. Too bad, I wanted to destroy more of these things."

The Retribution leapt back and took off into the air, faster than any of the ZAFT pursuers could follow, The Joule and the Sorcerer Teams glaring after the winged mobile suit.

"What the…? My machine! It won't move!" said a Strike Dagger pilot as he frantically tried to get his machine to work.

Dietrich pushed the mobile suit down and pried open the cockpit hatch. The pilot stepped out with his hands raised. Other nearby members of the Sorcerer Team, and the Joule team did the same, rounding up a group of Earth Alliance soldiers. But…

"Aw… what's the matter? Is your toy broken?" said a ZAFT pilot as pushed a Strike Dagger down and fired at the cockpit, laughing as he murdered the defenseless pilot.

"Stand down damn it!" shouted Zar. "They're defenseless!"

"_Who the hell cares about a bunch of disgusting Naturals?_" said the pilot, aiming at the gathered group of soldiers.

A shot rang out. The GINN's head exploded. "_What the hell? Why are you firing at me?_"

"I will not allow the senseless execution of defenseless soldiers," said Zar. "Stand down or I'll put you down."

The pilot wisely dropped his rifle.

"Attention all ZAFT forces," said Zar, keying his radio. "This is Commander Hellfury. The execution of surrendering Earth Forces soldiers will not be tolerated. Anyone who shoots a surrendering soldier will be punished severely."

"_Who the hell do think you are, Natural Lover?_"

"_Yeah! They deserve to this for JOSH-A!_"

"_Let's kill 'em all!_"

Cheers filled the comm. Most of the ZAFT soldiers were out for blood. An eye for an eye. A massacre for a massacre.

"Very well then," said Zar. "All members of the Sorcerer Team and any other willing ZAFT soldiers, I order you to stop the slaughtering of the surrendered soldiers wherever you can. The use of lethal force has been approved but try to refrain from killing, if possible. I will take full responsibility for what happens here."

Across the battle, groups of mobile suits from the Sorcerer Team gathered around captured Alliance soldiers. Many ZAFT soldiers wisely chose to avoid these groups, more out of fear of the Sorcerer Team than anything else. A small few like-minded pilots, including Yzak and Shiho, joined them in defending the captured soldiers but not all did as those two groups did…

"_Out of the way!_" shouted the first of a pair of GINN pilots.

"Sorry. No can do," drawled Dominic.

"_Why the hell are you bothering to protect these dogs?_" shouted another pilot. "_Look at what they did at Alaska! They don't even give a damn about their own forces!_"

"I got my orders pal. Just back away before things get messy," he said.

"_Filthy Natural Lover! Then you deserve to die as well!_" shouted the first as they raised their rifles.

But Dominic was faster. Drawing his elbow blades, he sliced through the rifles cutting them in two.

"_Gah!_"

"_What? Dammit! You'll pay for this Natural Lover!_"

"Don't you two ever shut up?" asked Dominic as he sliced through the GINNs' heads. "There. Say anything else, and I'll have to kill ya both."

"Julie was at Alaska! This is for her!" said a GINN pilot as he aimed at a surrendering tank crew.

Suddenly, a sword sliced through his arm. "That's enough," said Brunard raising his sword to strike again if necessary. "They're surrendering. ZAFT soldiers don't fire on surrendering soldiers."

"_But they–_"

"No buts or I take your head," said Brunard. "We're ZAFT soldiers. We're better than them. We don't stoop to their level."

"_Damn Natural Lover! You were _at_ Alaska! Why are you defending these animals?_" shouted a GINN pilot as he crashed to the ground after his Guul was destroyed by Yzak.

"Is this the true face of ZAFT then?" asked Yzak, instead of answering his question. "Who are the real animals, then? At least Alaska had some strategic value. This is meaningless, animalistic slaughter to quench a thirst for blind vengeance. I won't stand for it."

Yzak gunned down two more ZAFT mobile suits that were trying to get at the group of Alliance soldiers he and Shiho were defending.

_Is this really what ZAFT is about now?_ questioned Yzak, removing his helmet and looking at the ZAFT insignia on it, a PLANT-shaped Z symbol. _This isn't why I joined ZAFT. We're only supposed to be protecting the PLANTs, not slaughtering Naturals for petty reasons and to establish our own sense of superiority and appease our pride._

With a cry of anger, Yzak gunned down a dozen more of the ZAFT murderers.

"This isn't what the ZAFT I joined stood for!" he said coldly. "You're no better than those Blue Cosmos murderers! Hell, you might even make _them_ look good!"

But even then, there just weren't enough of them to save many of the Earth Alliance soldiers. For every one they saved, ten more were mercilessly gunned down. Medics and wounded soldiers leaving a bunker were mowed down by a pair of GINNs. Immobile Strike Daggers were used for target practice by ZAFT mobile suits, their pilots still inside. Lifeless naval vessels were sunk by ZnOs and GOOhNs whose pilots would then crush the fleeing lifeboats with their suits arms. A barrage of missiles from the ZAFT sub carriers rained down upon the base. Without its anti-missile turrets, there was nothing to stop the missiles from hitting their targets. Destruction rained down upon the Porta Panama Base. Buildings and hanger were hit and leveled. Not even the underground command center was spared. Several missiles struck the building over top of the command center, causing the ceiling to collapse, crushing the command center and everything within it.

The blood of thousands of Naturals flowed freely through the base that day, almost all of them slaughtered for some blind, empty vengeance, aimed against actions of which some of them had regretted deeply, and would've even given their lives to reverse.

Numazaki Manor

A few hours later

"So, now you see the true face of ZAFT," said Ning grimly as she turned off the television screen and turned to face the three ZAFT pilots that had been staying at the manor as a combination of guests and prisoners.

The four all slumped in a defeated manor. That slaughter… it had been…

Well, there was no way to truly describe it. Even their disgust over Alaska was nothing compared to this. The feeling in the pit of their stomachs reminded them of the Bloody Valentine—only this time, it was Coordinators, not Naturals, who were responsible.

"What do you want from us?" asked Kelsey, sounding defeated. Ning leaned forward.

"What I want is simple," she said. "What I want is what you all, deep down, truly want."

The pilots stared at her uncertainly.

"I want you to fight for the sake of peace."

Alaska Crater, Former Site of JOSH-A Base

The Next Day

Four of Zaft's mobile suits flew over the massive crater, all four pilots staring grimly at the location where Blue Cosmos had wiped out so many lives simply to sate their own thirst for Coordinator blood, cement their control over the Alliance and to try and cripple ZAFT, almost certainly in the hopes of an all-out assault on the PLANTs being made possible.

"_According to Carpentaria, this is where Kira, Corrine and the Freedom and Hope were first spotted,_" said Athrun.

"_The legged ship and a few others escaped." _Eric said._ "Where do you think they went?_"

"_I have a guess,_" said Athrun. "_Probably the same guess as you have. But if that's the case, we'll have to wait for them to make their move. We've got no other leads, so…_"

"The Marshall Islands, then," said Anthony, who joined the team once they got to earth.

"_So, you thought of it too?_" said Matthew.

"It seems obvious, and the Marshall Islands are the perfect hiding place." Anthony said.

"_Yeah,_" said Athrun. "_Besides, I want to visit that place… Jordan's grave. I want to talk to Malchio too._"

"_Alright, then._" said Matthew. "_Marshal islands it is._"

"_Got it,_" said Athrun.

With that, the four mighty mobile suits turned southwest, their destination the Marshall Islands where the final confrontation of the _Archangel_ and the Zala Team had taken place.


	29. Mecha Page 5

"_I'll fight to save lives, not end them._"– Eric Leese

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X016 'Infinity'  
Unit Type: Prototype long-range support mobile suit  
Power plant: Nuclear reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x beam rifle, 1x Beam sniper rifle, 1x anti-beam coated shield  
Pilot: Eric Leese  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the GNX-001 Gundam Enis.  
Colors: Primary dark Red with grey thighs, biceps, and face.

"_Strange how I only find something to fight for now that I have it__._"– Matthew Takeo

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X05 'Conviction'  
Unit Type: Prototype close-range assault mobile suit  
Power plant: Nuclear reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x beam rifle, 2x heat shotle (holstered in back), 1x anti-beam coated shield, 2x short Beam Scythe (Shorter than original beam scythes)  
Pilot: Eric Leese  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock.  
Colors: Primary Black with gold trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.

"_This isn't just the Dragon-X buddy!__." _–Ryu Hisanaga

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X9999 'Double X, or Blaze Dragon'  
Unit Type: Prototype attack use transformable mobile suit  
Power plant: Advance Ultracompact Energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2x Hyper Impulse Positron cannon (Optional: On back when not in use, pull up over shoulders when in use), 2x Wrist-mounted Flame throwers, 2x Wrist-mounted Beam sabers, 6x DRAGOON Fangs (Optional)  
Pilot: Ryu Hisanaga  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the Double X Gundam.  
Colors: Primary Dark Green with Red trim, and a Crimson X on the chest. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
Info: After the battle of JOSH-A, when the Archangel returns to Orb, the Orb government had already constructed a replacement unit for Ryu Hisanaga that is an uptaded version of the Original X with more weapons from the G-Weapons.

"_And they say it could not be done!__" _– Grimm.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-X010 'Marksman'  
Unit Type: Long-range Mobile suit  
Power plant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2x Beam pistols, 1x Beam sniper rifle, 1x Beam rifle.

Pilot: Hans Grimm  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNWH/R.  
Colors: Primary Dark Green. White thighs, biceps, and face. 

"_Humanity's Retribution is at hand__." _– Al de Cortez.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X000 'Retribution'  
Unit Type: Close Combat Mobile suit  
Power plant: A.R.C Reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2 x "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claw, "Trikeros" armed shield (Includes: 50 mm high-energy beam rifle, Beam saber, 3 x "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator)

Pilot: Al de Cortez  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Astray Gold frame Amatu.  
Colors: Primary Jet black with Blood Red trim. Black thighs, biceps, and face.  
Info: The first Earth Alliance Gundam-type mobile suit (Other than the Katana and Shadow Scythe) to be equipped with a ARC Reactor.


	30. Phase 25: Ancient Walls

_Atlantic Federation High Command, The Pentagon_

In a secret room, underneath the Pentagon, a group of men were arguing. But these were not ordinary men. They were the ones who ran the Atlantic Federation. And now because of JOSH-A, the Earth Alliance as well.

"This is humiliating! Our success at JOSH-A is virtually worthless now that we've lost Panama!" an enraged Secretary Raynes shouted.

JOSH-A had been a major success for them. Greatly weakening ZAFT, as well as the Eurasian Federation, enabling them to take control of the Alliance as a whole. But with the lost of Panama, things were in jeopardy of turning against them.

"Our Lunar bases will exhaust their stores very quickly with the supply route from Panama cut off!" Foreign Minster Wade said, his tone just as angry. "How are suppose to launch a counteroffensive with this situation?"

"We're accelerating our plan to recapture Victoria." Defense Minister Keegan answered, trying calm the worried and angry Heads of the Atlantic Federation. "But it's not going to be easy to take their Mass Driver undamaged."

The wary vice President of the Atlantic Federation let out a sigh. Just when they had completely turned the war around in their favor, ZAFT had struck back. Reversing things and returning the disadvantage to the Alliance. "And what about Orb? What's the latest news on them?" Vice President Griffin asked.

"We've repeatedly asked for their assistance. But that stubborn fool Uzumi Nara Altha refuses to see things our way." Wade replied, disgust in his tone for the neutral nation and it's esteemed leader.

Worse news for them. Orb's Mass Driver was the only one not under the control of ZAFT. They had hoped that they could reason with Orb and bring them into the fold. But their damn belief of neutrality was stopping that from happening.

Virtually unnoticed and ignored by the men in the room, was the sound of fingers tapping on the table. "Oh really? Is it because they're...neutral?" Azrael drawled as his fingers repeatedly tapped the table. "That's just not right, now is it? Not when all the others risking their lives, fighting against...Mankind's enemy."

"Azrael, I wish you won't phrase it in such an extreme manner. We are not Blue Cosmos." Griffin said.

Griffin didn't particularly care for Azrael. He was a bit too extreme for his liking. But the man was the Director of the Atlantic National Defense Conglomerate, the main arms manufacture for the Atlantic Federation. As a result, he wielded a great deal of power with the Federation.

Azrael stopped tapping his fingers, making an apologetic shrug. "Sorry. No offense was intended. But I simply cannot understand why you people continue to tolerate a nation like that. One that hides behind such flimsy excuses. I think we've reached a point in this conflict where being neutral is a luxury."

"But the Orb Union is a completely independent sovereign nation. We have to acknowledge that." the Vice President replied.

"Yes. But Orb is a nation of Earth, isn't it? That means it should be obligated to cooperate with the Alliance. That only seems fair, now doesn't it?" Azrael commented. "If you'd like, I'll be more than happy to lead the negotiations. I'll deal with Orb."

Many of the officials stared at Azrael, unsure of what he was planning. "What do you mean?" the uncertain Foreign Minster asked.

Azrael stood up. "Our priority is to get our hands onto someone's Mass Driver. And right away. Why settle for one when you could have two?"

Many seemed convinced. But not Vice President Griffin. "Well...yes but-"

Azrael cut him off. "You'll be quite busy planning the Victoria Operation. It would be more efficient to divide these responsibilities. And while we're at it, we might even have a chance to test the new toys."

"You're planning on using the new machines?" Minster Keegan asked.

"It all depends on our esteemed counterpart reacts. If the noble Mr. Altha is even half as stubborn as he's rumored to be, then I think we could find ourselves in for a little excitement." Azrael said, a predatory grin appearing on his face.

_ORB Government Office Building_

Uzumi nodded to the group from the _Archangel_ as he entered the room along with Ishmal Takeo "Thank you all for coming," Uzumi said bowing his head. "We have just gathered a large sum of information, and we think it best to discuss this with all of you."

Uzumi sighed. "Yesterday ZAFT attacked Panama Port, and took it in the same day."

He gestured to the video screen that showed the images they were able to obtain "It was a literal slaughter." Ishmal continued disgust evident in his voice "The EA deployed a new mass produced mobile suit," An image popped up of a mobile suit very similar to the Strike in design but much more simply armed

"They fought back fairly well I have to admit, however it seems they rushed the production cutting out several key pieces of equipment, such as EMP shielding," The picture changed showing a short clip of a _Gungnir_ detonating releasing the massive EMP blast "The EA soldiers tried to surrender after that, but ZAFT soldier started butchering them like animal, thankfully the Sorcerer team along with others rallied a couple of squads together including a couple Terminal suits and protected as many of the EA soldier as they could."

Corrine smirked slightly '_Good to see you're maturing Yzak._' She thought to herself "And without the Mass Driver in Panama the EA moon base will run out of supplies fairly quick." She stated out loud "So they have one of two choices, retake Victoria, ZAFT's main staging area, or target ORB who has remained Neutral throughout the conflict."

Uzumi nodded at Corrine's summarization "If we join one group we would be the target of the other while our resources would be turned to continuing the war," He continued "And that is something that I cannot allow to happen to this country."

"Then I'll offer my services in the defense of ORB," Corrine said determinedly surprising many "With the Hope I should be able to make a strong difference, even if it is just buying time."

"I will too." Said kira. "Orb is my home, and I'm not just going to sit around and let it be attacked."

"I cannot speak for the crew or the pilots," Murrue said "But I will offer my services and the _Archangel's_ aid in the defense of ORB, if you will accept it."

"Well, I think it's only natural what we're going to do," Adam said earning nods from the other pilots "Besides someone needs to be around to save your ass Corrine, Kira."

Kira smiled at his friends as Mu laughed "You'd never be complete without me right?" He asked offering his own services.

Natarle sighed "If someone were to tell me eight months ago that I would betray the EA and join a renegade ship in defending another country from the EA I would've slapped them and then had them sent for a psych exam," She said reflectively "But now I'm saying I'm all in."

Uzumi looked at them all with grateful eyes "Thank you all," He said bowing his head "We truly appreciate your aid, thankfully the EA will need time to gather their resources to attack ORB giving us time to repair the _Archangel_ and finish some projects. But there is one other reason we called you here."

The others stiffened. "What is it?" Corrine asked.

"I believe that would be best to discuss once your Husband arrives." Ishmal said. "He should be here in a few days."

_Terminal Base_ New Platea

"This is John Leese approaching in the TNMF-X01R Redemption to _New Platea_ Command to you copy?" John asked as he slowed his approach.

"_This is _New Platea_ Agent Leese,_" The control officer informed "_Command is waiting for you in Hanger Four._"

"Understood." John said and banked to the said hanger landing easily as the Hanger repressurized.

Exiting the Redemption he looked around and spotted Siegel and Alen approaching with an unknown male with blond hair and green eyes "John thank you for coming." Siegel said "This is Commander Jorge, he is the base commander."

"Sirs," John responded saluting "What can I help you with?"

"We have something we need you to escort Leese," Jorge informed "A new warship heading to ORB for the upcoming EA attack."

John turned to him in surprise "The EA is going to attack ORB?" He asked shocked.

Jorge nodded "Yes they have just lost Panama," He informed "ORB is the last place with a Mass Driver."

John gritted his teeth and nodded "How soon do we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as the ship rolls out in an hour." Siegel informed "Corrine will be fine, She is a skilled pilot after all, besides the EA is still recovering from the losses at both JOSH-A and Panama."

John nodded reluctantly and looked up at the Redemption anxiously "So what is it that needs _me _to protect it?" He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The next three units of the TNMF-X series," Alen admitted "We believe that at least two of your comrades on the _Archangel_ would be able to handle them."

_ORB, Corrine's home_

Corrine smiled softly as she walked up to the door of her home and entered "Mom, Dad?" She called out "You home?"

"Corrine?" Julia asked looking around the corner and smiled in relief as she saw her daughter in the entryway "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine mom," She assured hugging her mother "I'm fine."

"Where is John?" She asked as they moved into the kitchen.

Corrine sighed "Still up in space," She answered slightly depressed "Apparently Terminal has him playing babysitter."

Julia smiled sympathetically with her daughter "It's hard being separated isn't it?" She asked "I feel the same way when your father is away on his trips, but that what makes your reunion that much sweeter."

Corrine smiled at Julia as they began talking about when she had been shot down.

_Terminal Base, _New Platea

John couldn't help but be impressed as he looked upon the newest addition to the Terminal Fleet followed by two Terminal controlled _Nazca_-classes, the ship was a _Aztec _class, but heavily modified, including a massive cannon that was now position on the bow of the vessel. "Quite impressive is it not?" Siegel asked stepping up beside John "The prototype to the _Aztec_-class line, the original _Aztec_. Terminal sure has come a long way in its development. Including all of the new toys they added."

Ryu raised his eyebrow "Really, I'll have to take a look at the specs later if you'll let me." He said "It certainly seems impressive."

Siegel Chuckled slightly "I'm going to be heading back to the PLANTs John," He declared causing John to whirl around to face him "If I don't survive, please be sure to watch over my daughter for me will you?"

John sighed "Of course sir." He agreed reluctantly "But please don't do anything reckless."

Siegel smirked and nodded as he left. Sighing John turned himself and headed to the Hanger to greet the Captain.

_Hanger_

"John!" Shouted one Kyle Davenport as he squeezed the life out of said teen "Good to see you!"

John coughed as he was released from the massive captain "So I take it you're commanding the _Aztec?_" He asked smirking.

Kyle nodded "And a fine ship she is," He announced "And a good crew to boot as well, I especially like the mobile suit pilots."

John looked at him "Which team is it?" He asked curiously.

"You mean teams." Kyle said. "The two teams are Wolf Squadron, and the 08th." Kyle smirked as John looked at him like he was insane.

"You don't mean those Drunk Insane test pilots do you?" He asked nervously.

"One in the same!" A voice announced turning he spotted seven people wearing red and black versions of the Terminal uniforms announcing them as Test Pilots approaching him, two of them were obviously siblings with one being slightly taller and wearing glasses and the other being more muscular and broad, the next person was taller than all of them and had black hair with blue eyes, the next pilot was slightly taller than average and had eyes and black hair.

The second group next to them were wearing the same uniform, but looked slightly more professional. First, was a very tall and muscular man with black hair, and blue eyes. Then there was tall slim woman with Red hair and brown eyes, and finally a younger man with brown eyes, and brown hair.

"John let me introduce the Wolf Squadron, and the 08th terminal Mobile suit team," Kyle said gesturing to the four-man, and three-man squads "Rick and Roy Hunter," The brother's nodded "Rick is the one with the glasses, while surprisingly they are not twins, next is Bruce teran," the tall back haired nodded "And finally from Wolf, Denis Shilho." The last guy nodded, each one of the pilots were grinning in a way that had John nervous.

"I'm going to say this now," John said "Any of you touch my Gundam, I will eviscerate you and feel you to the Gulls."

"Uhh one problem with that sir," Bruce said smirking "There are no Gulls in space."

John looked at Bruce blankly as the pilots sniggered before sighing.

"Next, we have the 08th team." Kyle continued. "Fist is their team leader, Shiro Amada." The brunette nodded. "Then his second in command, Karen Joshua," the woman winked. "and finally, their marksman, Terry Sanders." The large man nodded. Now this team had a more professional appearance.

"Anyways their loading the Redemption, and your units onto the _Aztec_ now," He explained "We leave when you're ready sir."

Kyle nodded "Then let's hustle up," He said "We just need to load the new TMSF-X082 series onto the _Aztec _and we're good to go."

"John, I have to speak with you." Alen said as he walked onto the bridge. John looked at Alen, and nodded. The two walked to the side of the bridge. "What is it?" John asked. Alen then handed him a data pad "look." He said. John nodded as he looked at the data pad's content, and his eyes widened. "My god." He whispered. "Your actually gonna build it arnt you?"

Alen nodded. "Aeolia agrees that now, we may need its power." He said. "Some strange and horrible things have been happening in the war recently. Panama, JOSH-A, Heliopolis, someone is changing the way the war is going. And its not for the best. Someone _wants _this war to keep going." Alen gazed back at the Data pad. "I never thought I'd have to build this machine, but…" he sighed. "I wonder what Gineta would have thought of me now?" he asked. "I left my sons, and now my own wife is dead…all because of…"

"You did what you had to do, Alen." John said, looking at him dead in the eye. "I myself am not clear on the details on what happened, but what you did saved both of your sons, and your wife. Whatever the reason is, I'm sure Jordan will understand."

Alen smiled and nodded. "I hope so." He said as he took the data pad back.

_1 day later, Space, _Aztec, _Hanger_

"ORB Command this is Agent John Leese from Terminal, we are prepared to drop into ORB space." John said as he buckled himself into the cockpit of the Redemption.

"_Agent Leese you are cleared to proceed._" The officer cleared.

"John Leese, Redemption, Launching!" He shouted as his mobile suit launched down the Catapult and he quickly took up a flanking position with the Aztec as he brought his shield in front of him and spread the HiMAT wings out in preparation for Decent.

"Aztec_ Beginning Decent Operations all crew to your stations!_" Drake announced as the _Pandora_ began to descend into the atmosphere alongside the Redemption.

_ORB Docks_

Corrine smiled as she saw the Massive ship land in the water as the Redemption landed on the dock near her, walking forward she spotted John exiting the cockpit and began to run a little as he descended down the zip line, as soon as he got down Corrine was on him wrapping him in a hug "I missed you." Corrine said burying her face in his shoulder.

"I missed you two Corrine," He whispered hugging her back "I hope everything has been well for you."

Corrine smiled "They have," She assured kissing him "Although it seems that Flay and Adam beat us to the punch with having kids."

John froze for a second before chuckling "Why am I not surprised." He chuckled "C'mon, tell me what's been going on since we left the PLANTs."

Corrine giggled as she gripped his hand and they walked off to the car.

"John," she said, in a sudden serious tone. "We may have…a problem thought."

John got on alert instantly. "Corrine, what is it?" he asked.

Corrine bit her lip. "It…about Jordan." She said. "During the battle at the Marshal islands…after he finished his fight with the Shadow Scythe…Kira was fighting the Aegis, the Aegis latched onto the Strike, and attempted to use a suicide attack against it. Kira survived, but…only because Jordan severed the Strike from the Aegis before the Explostion, catching both of them in the blast…"

John saw where this was going. "No…." he whispered. "No…not…he cant be…"

"We just gotta hope he's alright, though." Corrine stated firmly. "No one confirmed he was killed, so he could be-no. He _is _alive. We just gotta hope."

John smiled at his wife. "Your right, Corrine." He said as they entered the Car. "We just have to hope."

_Later_

Corrine, John, and Sarah, were gathered in the Archangel briefing room. They were told to report there for an assighnment of the utmost importance, and now they were waiting for whoever it was to brief them.

The door opened and, to their surprise, Pops entered the briefing room. "Alright," he said in a serious tone. "If their arnt any objections, I'll be in command of this operation."

The Screen in the briefing room then displayed a map of Belka. "A few days ago," Pops said. "Orb receved data sent from an unknown source. The data contained coordinates, and information on President Harling's whereabouts."

The four pilots stiffened. _So he was kidnapped. _John thought.

"The President is being held in an old Castle position on the southern edge of the boarder zone between North and South Belka." Pops continued. "The Orb government has agreed to assist us in rescuing the president, and have already sent in the special forces team 'Sea Goblin' for the rescue itself. You have three mission objectives. One: destroy the AA batteries and turrets positioned around the castle. Two: Cover Sea Goblin's escape helicopter during the operation from any enemy counter attack, and finaly: escort the helicopter with the president alive and onboard."

Pops then breathed. "We cant send in everyone from the Archangel." He said. "the journey is too long for the Orca, Archer, Blaze Dragon, Marksman, Guardian, Strike, or Inferno to go along, and Kira wants to stay behind incase the E.A attacks orb earlier than expected, so only the Slash Raiser, Redemption, and Hope, can do this mission and come back due to their near infinite energy."

Pops then sighed. "I'm not gonna lie to any of you." He said. "The Intel I've personally gathered says that Belka's Mobile suit force is tough. All of them are trained like the Russians trained Spetnaz special forces. And since none of you are really part of the EA anymore, it's a volunteer op. so if you wanna go, stand up."

All three of the Gundam Pilots stood up. Pops smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" he said.

_1 hour later, Archangel Hanger bay_

The final checks were made on the four mobile suits. "_It'll be awhile before we reach the Target area._" John said as the Redemption and Hope were locked into the catapult. "_Hope you all brought some snacks._"

Corrine giggled slightly. "_Actually, I got that covered._" Sarah said. "_I've got a whole bag of Nacho chips in here_."

"Seriously?" Corrine asked.

"Seriously." Sarah replied. "I'd bring some salsa too…but I don't have anywhere to put it. Seriously, these are some of the most advance mobile suits in existence, yet they failed to add in not even one fucking CUP HOLDER!"

John lauphed out loud at Sarah's outburst, while Corrine tried, and failed not to lauph.

"Alright boys and girls." John said. "Lets do this! John Leese, Redemption Gundam, Taking to the Skies!"

"Corrine Leese, Hope Gundam, Launching!"

The two nuclear powered mobile suits blasted out of the Archangel in an instant and took to the skies. Next Sarah lined up with the catapults.

"Sarah Lenix, Slash Raiser Gundam, taking off!"

As the last mobile suit launched, a thought crossed Sarah's mind. The last time a mission like this occurred, it was Jordan who had to leave her behind. When he took down the Hrimfaxi. _But we're not separated this time. _She thought. _We are together in spirit. _

_You got that right, beautiful! _She could hear Jordan in her head. _Still watching you back here!_

_Hey Jordan, why arnt there Cup holders in the Gundams?_

_I dunno. I swear I put them in the schematics for your suits. Oh well, I'm sure you can manage._

…_did you really?_

_Yup. I did._

**6 hours after launch**

The three Gundams moved across the boarder between North and South Belka. "Wow, look at that lake." Sarah said. "Its almost perfectly round."

"I wouldn't be surprised." John said grimly. "Being a Nuclear lake."

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked.

"That 'Lake' is actually one of the several ground zero craters from when the Belkans used their nukes to stop the allied advance." John said grimly, and they could hear Sarah gulp.

"But…isn't their a town nearby?" Corrine asked.

"Ya…but they still didn't even try to hesitate in the bombings." John said.

"L-lets continue the mission." Sarah said, trying to get of the subject from that terrible war.

"_This is sea Goblin to allied Mobile suit Squadron._" A voice on the Radio said. "_We are picking you up on our Radar. Can you see us?_"

"Roger that, Sea Goblin." John said. "I have visual on you, and the castle."

"_That's good._" Sea Goblin said. "_Now, we need you to take out the AA deffences. I can make out 6 separate AA cannons set up around the castle._"

"I confirm that." Corrine said. "4…5…6 Turrets. Shouldn't be a problem."

"I got e'm." John said as he decended towards the Castle. The 6 AA guns quickly turned and opened fired on the Redemption, but Ryu twisted and twirled to evade every shot, not even one shot hit.

In lightning speed, John decended upon the AA Turrets, firing his two "Shorty" beam rifles. The shots all hit their mark, destroying all six AA turrets in less than 10 seconds.

"_Whoa._" Sea goblin said. "_now THAT'S a mobile suit!_"

"Why, thank you." John said. "But I think you should be rescuing the president right now."

"_Right._" Sea goblin said. "_Moving in to drop commando team._"

"We can expect the enemy counter attack at any moment now." Corrine said. "Make sure that covering the helicopter is your primary concern."

"Understood." Said Sarah.

"_We'll be meeting the President himself!_" one of the Commandos said on the radio. "_make sure you look sharp!_"

"_Nixie, you guys drop first and take up over watch position of the area._" Another Commandos said.

"_Boy, what a dreary place._" A third Commando said. "_Why cant we be deployed to a tropical island for a change?_"

"_Stop whining, and hurry up! we got a line back here!_"

As the Commandos infiltrated the castle, the four mobile suits patrolled the area fro trouble. "_I still cant believe what the Belkans did here._" Sarah said on the Radio. "_Using Nukes on your own soil…and so close to civilian cities and villages._"

"It was an act of desperation by the old Belkan Government." John said. "They were backed into a corner, and rather than attempt peace talks, the Belkans committed the unthinkable. And this is the result."

"_this landscape…_" Sarah said. "_This must be what the end of the world looks like._"

"_Ya, I know._" Corrine said. "_But we're not gonna let that happen again._"

"_Guys! I got enemy ground forces mobilizing towards the castle!_" The Pilot of the Helicopter said. "_Looks like the Belkan army to me!_"

"Holy crap, look at those!" Sarah said.

On the snowy landscape surrounding the castle, swarms of Belkan attack tanks, Magella's John believed they were called, charged towards the castle.

"_Looks like its just their tank force._" Corrine said. "_But we can expect more later on._"

"Alright then, if nobody is complaining…" John said. "Lets do it!"

The Redemption flipped into mobile armor mode, and fired at the tanks. In the first pass, he nailed 5 of the tanks in quick precision.

As quicky as it changed before, the Redemption switched back into mobile suit mode, and fired his beam rifles at another four tanks.

The Hope in the meantime fired its weapons at the Magellan attack tanks in a similer manner that John used. Unleashing a hellstorm of weapons fire.

Sarah opened fire with her Exia beam rifles destroying any tanks that get into the courtyard.

"_This is too easy._" Sarah said. "_If the Belkans really are all that impressive, they should have more than these cheap-ass tanks._"

"_Guys, we got additional contacts!_" John said on the radio.

"What are they?" Sarah asked as she continued to fire at the tanks.

"_Hang on let me see…shit! Gaws!_"

"_Gaws?_" Corrine asked.

"_Gaws are one of Belka's primary air assault craft._" John said. "_Their like atmospheric battleships. Each with a 140 meter wingspan._"

Corrine let out a low wistle. "_that's big!_"

"How many are we dealing with?" Sarah asked.

"_I can count three approaching from the north!" _John reported. "_And an additional three from the north-east. They appear to be launching Dopp fighters!_"

"I don't even wanna know how many of those there are." Sarah said.

"_I can count 48 induvidual units._" Corrine said.

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to know?" Sarah said.

"_Well, you do now._" John said. "_but that's just part of the problem. Additional contacts, Gaws are launching Mobile suits._"

"_Mobile suits?_" The helicopter pilot said. "_don't tell me they have their own mobile suits too!_"

"Confirmed." Corrine said. "I can count 18 Belkan mobile suits."

"_They must be using the money Grunder industries cooks up from selling and building alliance weapons to supply their own forces._" John observed. "_Not that it really matters. But our mission hasn't changed. Protect that Helicopter!_"

A series of affirmatives replied John's words.

"_Alright, I'll stay behind and protect the chopper._" He said. "_Sarah, Corrine, you two move ahead and take those Gaws out before they can fire their mega partical cannons. Those things pack one helluva punch!_"

"_Roger._"

"_Wilco._"

With that, the Slash Raiser and Hope sped forward towards the two formations of Gaws.

"Damn, look at the size of those things!" Sarah said when the Gaws came into view.

"I'll admit, their big." Said Corrine. "Come on, lets do this!"

The Hope brought all of its weapons to bear as the Belkan mobile suits and the Dopp fighters accelerated towards the two suits.

A team of five Dopp fighters dived against the Slash, firing their missiles and machine guns, but Sarah stopped on a dime, and sidestepped the machine gun barrage, and shot the missles out of the air. When the Dopps passed over her, she drew her Exia rifles and fired at the five high-speed aircraft. Destroying them all.

Corrine Ducked under a Belkan Mobile suit's beam saber, and sliced the mobile suits arms off with her own saber, forcing it down. She then fired her weapons again a squadron of the mobile suits shooting off their limbs. But more kept on coming. "I'll give e'm credit," Corrine said as she readied her Katana sword. "their pretty damn good!"

"_I wonder what their called._" Sarah said as she continued to make swiss cheese out of the Dopp fighters.

"_If I remember correctly,_" John said. "_They name most of their mobile weapons after famous leaders of Belka. And If I recall correctly, they had something called the 'Dozle Project' named after their old leader of their space forces. Maybe that what their called?_"

"Probably." Sarah said as she destroyed yet another Dopp fighter with her Exia sword. "Are they obsessed with themselves so much to name units after themselves?"

"_Well, Belka was a country of Dictators._" Corrine said as she disabled another Dozle. "_And, like all dictators, are obsessed with themselves._"

"_That's true._" John said as he activated his DRAGOON shields and blocked a volley of missiles aimed at the helicopter.

"Alright, that's it with the fighters." Sarah reported as she finished off the last one. "Now I know how zaft felt with a lack of a challenge."

"_Less complaining, and more shooting!_" Corrine said as she finished off the Dozle mobile suits, and began shooting the Gaw's.

The Gaws unleashed a barrage of anti-aircraft fire at the two mobile suits, but Sarah and Corrine expertly evades them with ease.

Corrine decended upon the first Gaw, she drew her Katana sword, and stabbed the first Gaw right in the nose. She then dragged the sword across the hull of the Gaw in a zig-zag pattern. As she continued, the Gaw started to fall apart piece by piece, and it began to fall to the ground.

Sarah fired her exia rifles at the second Gaw, destroying the engines on the left side. The Gaw then veered to the left, straight into the third Gaw. The two massive aircraft crashed into each other, resulting in a massive explostion.

"…Ok, I wasn't planning on that happening…" Sarah said gazing at the distruction she had just caused.

"_Really?_" Corrine asked. "_Really._" Sarah confirmed. "_But we should take out those last two Gaws now._"

"Don't worry about it." John said. "Watch this." He then took out his Twin buster rifle. "Charge: 100%, Firing!" A blast of yellow energy erupted from the buster rifle, the blast of energy trailed towards the last few Gaws. They tried to turn away, but they were all caught in the blast, during them into dust.

"Wasn't that alittle overkill?" Sarah asked.

"There is no such thing as overkill when dealing with the Belkan military." John said.

"_We cant blow this wall with the explosives we brought with us._" They herd the voices of the Sea Goblin Commandos on the radio.

"_This is sea goblin._" A second voice said. "_We have the President! Repeat! We have the President! We need you to destroy part of the wall of the castle so we can reach the chopper!_"

"Right!" John said as he picked out his buster rifle. "Stand clear! Charge: 15%, firing!" a smaller beam of light erupted from the Redemption, blasting away a large chunk of the castle wall. "_Woohoo!_" Sea goblin's voice on the Radio said. "_Now that's an explostion!_"

"_Is the president alright?_" Corrine asked.

"_He's right here beside me._" Sea goblin said. "_We're getting outta here! Everyone! To the chopper!_"

From John's Camera, he could see a series of men jump into the helicopter.

"_Hurry up! we gotta leave the area before enemy reenforcements arrive!_" Sea goblin said.

"Come on! Hurry up!" John shouted. "Radar's already picking up additional enemy contacts!"

"_Wer'e going! We're going!_" Sea Goblin said. The Helicopter then started to move away from the castle, bullets wizzing towards it, but doing little to it.

"_That voice..._" A new, familure voice said. "_Hey, you wouldn't happen to be-_"

John chuckled. "Good to hear from you again, Mr. President." John said.

"I thought so." Harling said. "Looks like I owe you another one."

"Not just me, sir." John said. "I couldn't have done it without the others."

"Of course." Harling said. "I guess he told the truth, help would come."

"He?" Sarah asked, intrigued.

"During my captivity," The president said. "A man approached me saying that help would actually come soon. In fact, that was just a few days ago."

"What was his name?" John asked.

"I don't know." The president said. "But…he did leave me a message to whoever your squad Captain is. He said for me to tell you this: 'Hey Kid, I hear you're a helluva squad Captain now.'…do you understand this?"

It took John a while to understand this, and when it dawned on him, he let out a large lauphe. "Yes!" he said. "Perfectly!"

"John, who was it?" Corrine asked.

"A very old friend of mine, Corrine." John said. "I'll explain later, for now…lets go home."


	31. Phase 26: Shorebirds

**Five years ago**

Ryu Hisanaga was in the sky, trying to get the training team in his viewfinder  
from the rear seat of the training GINN. The pilot in the front seat was howling at the earth below.

_This guy is insane! _Ryu thought. The pilot in the front seat was Captain Jack Bartlett, callsign Heartbreak One, and he was howling, not at the earth below, but at the other Mobile suits to the left and right of their own. "Nothing beats this, hu kids!" Bartlett shouted out. Then their was a beeping on the radio.

Bartlett cursed as he activated the radior. "Gimme a break! I'm babysittin' nuggets up here!" he cried out.

"Command Room to Wardog Squadron," came the voice over the speakers. "We have leakers, multiple mobile suits. Crossing the border at Cape Landers, bearing 278 to 302. Captain Bartlett, your flight is the only group close enough to make the intercept."

Ryu snuck a look at Bartlett's radar. There were at least nine bogeys on their way-straight towards Bartlett's training group. _Well, this'll be fun. _Ryu thought sarcastically.

"Baker, Sevnson," ordered Bartlett, "go trail and stay close. The three of us will go high and engage the bandits. All other mobile suits stay low and out of the fight. ... Or else," he added as an afterthought.

Two GINN's came up, one on either side. They followed Bartlett's own CGUE to the bogeys, Bartlett practicing evasive maneuvers the whole way. Ryu almost vomited more than once during the ensuing dogfight. _I hope this doesn't happen every time we sortie in the future. _He thought as the battle continued.

_After the battle. _

"Sorry about this," muttered Bartlett distractedly as they walked back to the base.

The Captain's apology to me seemed misplaced to Ryu. One instructor had survived the fight, but crashed on landing. The other one was killed in action high above the clouds. It wasn't his fault that the unidentified aircraft fired on us without warning.

Nor was it his fault that the low-altitude area where he sent his trainees was directly in front of the enemy. Eight people died because the Command Room had misplaced some zeros.

"That pilot in the Number Seven was amazing," commented Ryu. "Did you see her fight back?"

"No, I didn't," replied Bartlett. "I couldn't bear to watch."

Turning a full 180 degrees, he called across the airfield:

"Nagase! You keep flying like that and you'll die real soon!"

"I won't die, sir," responded the pale and visibly shaken, yet still beautiful Asian woman-the only survivor of the impromptu air battle. Her voice almost a whisper.

"Are you sure?" asked Bartlett, almost scathingly. "You look like you couldn't hurt a fly." With that, he walked off. Ryu frowned at his Commanding officer and walked up over to Nagase. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. "You don't look so good."

Her face was pale, but she still managed to smile a bit. "I'm…fine." She said. Though Ryu didn't buy it.

"I think you did a real good job out there." He said, trying to brighten her mood. "It wasn't your fault what happened."

"I know that," Nagase said. "But…I feel that I didn't give my all…"

"I saw the way you fought." Ryu said. "The captain was probably just frustrated about the base commander. If anyone, it was their fault. So don't blame yourself."

Nagase looked up and faced him, and smiled a bit brighter than before. "I guess your right." She said. "Thanks."

Ryu smiled back. "Don't mention it." He said. "Just remember, if you want to talk about something, I'm always available."

_Later that day_

Ryu, along with a handful of other Coordinators joined the alliance military to prove that Coordinators were not monsters, but just other people. The pilots all came to this remote island because they heard that a very unique natural squadron leader was stationed here who could pilot mobile suits at a coordinator level.

Ryu, or any of the others, didn't realize he was this unique, though.

Bartlett was now slumped back in the main chair in the briefing room, tired and saddened at what had transpired that day. From what Ryu had herd, This bad-mouthed, good-natured old firebrand could take the greenest of rookies and forge him into a fearsome fighter pilot.

Of course, that possiblity vanished with today's encounter.

The only crew he had left now were Second Lieutenant Nagase and the few pilots that happened to be on the ground that day.

Said pilots, including his Friend, John Cypher, who was sitting next to yet another Second Lieutenant, were now seated in the briefing room and ready for the latest news.

Bartlett gave it to them.

"I know you don't like this," he began, "but we're short on people. Starting tomorrow, all of you nuggets are gonna be sittin' alert. If we launch, stay glued to me up there."

He then trained his hawkeyes on Nagase.

"Nagase!"

"Sir."

"You're flying Number Two on my wing," informed Bartlett. "Gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get yourself into."

A look of irritation flashed across Nagase's face for about a second-and-a-half, just long enough for Ryu to catch it.

"Hisanaga!" !" called Bartlett, setting his sights on Ryu.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Your flying number three." He said. "Keep our flank covered."

"I wont let you down sir." Ryu said, with a quick salute.

"Cypher!" called Bartlett, setting his sights on John.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"You and Rock 'N' Roller over there will flip a coin to see who gets the trail position. Whichever of you ends up 'drawing the short straw', as we like to call it, will be Wardog 4. Get your results before the next time we launch."

"Yes, sir," replied John. "We can do it now, if you like."

"The sooner, the better," said Bartlett. "Go for it."

"OK, I got a quarter," said John, turning to his companion. Call it in the air. Get it right, I take the trail position. Get it wrong, and you take it." With that, John flipped the quarter high.

"Heads!" called his companion.

The coin came down flat on John's hand, and he immediately used his other hand to cover the result. Slowly, he took his hand off the coin to reveal Vincent Harling's profile.

"Heads it is," confirmed John. "Looks like I'm Number Four."

"OK, we're set," said Bartlett. "That's all for tonight, nuggets. Dismissed."

**The day after…**

"That is all for right now," concluded the Commander. "Get to your suits, and good hunting. Dismissed!"

Ryu turned to Chopper and said, "Let's kick some tires and light the fires, my friend."

"Take it easy there, Harry Connick, Jr.," replied Chopper with a wink.

Ryu then turned to Nagase and said, "Our first actual mission. Are you nervous?"

"Very," replied Nagase.

"Me, too," confided Ryu. "Don't worry, our fears will be dispelled once we get up in the air."

Nagase knew that Ryu was right, for she knew exactly what he meant: that they wouldn't have time to concentrate on anything except flying once they were up there.

"True," she said. "Let's go."

About an hour later, four GINN mobile suits followed a CGUE over the coastline of Cape Landers to the combat area.

"This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron," called Bartlett. "We are approaching the target."

"This is AWACS, callsign Thunderhead," came the commanding voice through their speakers. "Roger. Bring the target to the ground. Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target."

"You got that, nuggets?" Bartlett called to the other three pilots.

"Wardog 2, roger," replied Nagase.

"Wardog 3, roger," concurred Choppper.

"Wardog 4, Roger," replied Ryu.

John said nothing. He was too contemplative about how well this mission would go; replaying what they had to do over and over in his head.

"...Wardog 5? Hello! Can you hear me, kid?" shot Bartlett, jolting John out of his reverie. "You better be markin' our tail, son!"

"Sorry. Wardog 5, roger. Right behind you," replied John.

"Looks like you're confident, at least," commented Bartlett. "Don't get separated from me."

"Roger," responded John. "I'll stay right on your tail."

"Good boy," praised Bartlett.

"Man, I'm glad you drew the short straw instead of me!" breathed Chopper.

"Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, zip it!" snapped Bartlett. "You need a nickname, too?"

"I respectfully ask to be called Chopper, sir," replied Davenport. "I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker."

"Hmm..." mused Bartlett. "That does fit you well. I've got a better name for you, but I'll keep it to myself. OK?"

"Aw, cut me some slack, man!" groaned Chopper.

"I'd get used to it, if I were you, Chopper," cautioned John. Out of nowhere, Bartlett called out, "Tally ho, we've got company. Let's go!" John saw it at once: a brown SR-71, an ancient stealth aircraft from before the cosmic era, flying to the southwest. They all turned and went after it.

"You're forbidden to fire until I give permission, understand?" asked Bartlett.

"Fully and completely, sir," responded John.

"Good boy," praised Bartlett again. After a few seconds, he asked, "All right, where's Motormouth Chopper?"

"Wha...That's your name for me?" stuttered Chopper, aghast.

"You've got a knack for comic dialogue," shot back Bartlett. "You mind sending the surrender request for me?"

"Oh, no, please," mocked Chopper, "age before beauty."

"I'm real shy around strangers, you know," teased Bartlett.

"Sheesh," griped Chopper. "Testing, testing...Attention, unidentified aircraft. Set your course for our beacon immediately."

"Good," praised Bartlett.

"Uh..." continued Chopper, "we will direct you to the nearest airfield. Lower your gear if you understand."

The landing gear did not lower, and the plane gave no sign of comprehension. Instead, it continued to descend. Without warning, Thunderhead's voice boomed through their speakers.

"Warning! We have eight high-speed bogeys inbound," he informed the pilots. "Approaching Mobile suits, bearing 280, altitude 6,000. Hold your fire until further orders."

"Crosing the pond to fly cover for their spy plane, huh?" thought Bartlett aloud. "Now there's a M.S pilot worth his wings. Enemy inbound, bearing 280! Head on."

To John, he added, "You're not to fire until I say it's OK, got me?"

"Every word," affirmed John.

"Good boy," praised Bartlett yet again.

The other four pilots fell into formation behind him. Eventually, John saw the recon plane hit the water.

"Enemy recon plane down," he informed Bartlett.

"Aw, what a shame," mocked Bartlett. "Too tired to party?"

"I guess so," commented John. They were getting closer to the enemy Mobile suits now. John could now tell they were Zaft GINN's heading straight at them. Without warning, a missile, white-hot and out for blood, shot at them.

"Heads up!" called Chopper. "They're firing on us!"

"Wardog Squadron, weapons safe!" ordered Thunderhead. "Hold your fire until further orders."

"Oh, COME ON!" shouted Chopper. "Those aren't blanks they're firing out there!"

Then, they heard the words they had all been waiting for:

"Shut your mouth and fire back!" growled Bartlett.

"Captain Bartlett," reprimanded Thunderhead, "this is Thunderhead. You are violating direct orders!"

"Shove it!" snarled Bartlett dangerously. "I'm not gonna watch any more of my pilots die!"

"Edge, engaging!" called out Nagase.

"Heartbreak One, engaging," stated Bartlett.

"Chopper, engaging," said Chopper.

"Finally! Dragon, engaging! You with us Cypher?"

"All the way," replied John. "Demon, engaging!"

"We're gonna shoot them all down, kid," assured Bartlett.

"I believe you, Captain," replied John, and he flew off towards one of the enemy planes.

John and Ryu flew side-by-side on their Guuls. Aproaching a team of five of the GINN's.

"So how do you wanna do this?" John asked Ryu.

"How about you take the two on the right, and leave the rest to me." Ryu replied.

"Oh, here we go." John said. "Your not that fast."

"You know the only thing faster than me is-"

"-Light." John finished Ryu's statement.

"Exactly." Ryu said as he accelerated forward.

Ryu's GINN accelerated forward towards the three GINN's on the left. He fired his Guul's missiles at the first GINN, but the enemy mobile suit shot the missiles out of the air. But through the Smoke Ryu jumped off of his Guul and kicked the enemy GINN of his own Guul and hijacked it long enough to finished the first GINN off with his rifle.

He then tuned his acquired Guul around towards the next two GINNs who turned to fight Ryu. But Ryu jumped off the Guul again, and landed on top of one of the other GINN's, his sword drawn, and stabbed the GINN and Guul.

Ryu jumped off the Guul just in time as it exploded, and then his first Guul that he originally jumped off circled around, and fired its missles at the last GINN from behind. The GINN exploeded along with its Guul as Ryu landed back onto his own Guul. All of this, within ten seconds of fighting.

"_Show off._" John said on the Radio as he took the easy way and just destroyed the two remaining GINNs with his rilfe, and tossing his sword and the second, impaling it.

Bartlett and Chopper were tailing one of the GINN's.

"You mind if I grab this kill?" asked Chopper. "I will, you know."

"Go ahead," said Bartlett. "Nagase, how are things with you?"

"Lump-like," commented Nagase dryly. "Ryu and John are doing all the work over here. Ryu's bagged three suits already, and John just took out two."

Chopper gave a low whistle.

"What the hell..." muttered Bartlett. "Kids, is that true?"

"It is, sir," replied Ryu, and Bartlett could hear the mischievous grin in his voice. "Anything to keep Nagase over there out of trouble."

"(Scoff) Ryu!" scolded Nagase playfully, completely aware that Ryu was being a wise guy.

"Hey, you heard the Captain," shot back Ryu, just as playfully, but the tone in his next words was all business:

"More enemies, from the southwest!"

"Wardog Squadron, weapons safe!" repeated Thunderhead. "Hold your fire until further orders."

"Turning to engage bandits...Or not," commented Nagase, for John and Ryu were already there, and John had bagged two of the four enemy GINN's.

"Damn. The two new guy's are already aces?" said a flabbergasted Bartlett. "That's unreal."

"Why do you say that, Captain?" asked Chopper.

"Because there's starting to remind me of the Demon Lord of the Round Table, from the war 15 years ago," replied Bartlett. As if he were listening in, John came on their speakers.

"You mean James?" Ryu asked.

"You know him?" asked Nagase.

"Of Course!" corrected John, "He's my Father! He's the man who taught me and Ryu the basics on how to fly. He pretty much gave me his title as Demon Lord."

"That's crazy," commented Chopper.

"But True." Bartlett said as he gutted another GINN. "I remember him talking about his son, cant believe I didn't realize it earlier."

"Wardog," attempted Thunderhead, "I ordered weapons safe for all Mobile suits!. Follow orders and hold your fire." But by the time he'd finished, John and Ryu had already bagged the last two suits, and the radar was clear. "All unknown bogey aircraft destroyed," he relayed to the pilots.

As a test, Bartlett said:

"This is your captain. Can you hear my voice?"

"Loud and Clear, Captain," replied John with an air of confidence.

"Good, looks like we can all hear each other," commented Bartlett. "You all alive?"

"Here," replied Chopper.

"Present," responded Nagase.

"Just P.G." Said Ryu.

"All right," praised Bartlett. "Nice work, nuggets. Wardog 5, you still following us?"

"Like the tail on a dog," confirmed John.

"Well, to commemorate the fact that we all made it out of that battle alive, I'm going to let you keep your nickname. From now on, I'm gonna call you 'Kid' no matter what. Got it? Good."

"Man, I swear..." muttered Chopper.

_Later that day_

inside the base, Nagase was "interrogating" John and Ryu about James Cypher.

"...but what was he like?" she asked.

"He never talked about himself, really," replied Ryu. "I suppose he didn't like to. But, as me and John knew him, he was cool-headed and proud; a combat profesional. He lived to protect the meek, as well as that in which he believed."

"Why didn't you tell us he trained you two until we were in the air?" asked Nagase.

John sighed. "Because we didn't want to get any specail treatment-"

"Ryu, John, take my word for it; this base doesn't know the meaning of special treatment," informed Nagase, at which John let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that," breathed John. "Listen, I'm tired, and I know you two are, too, so let's get to bed. See you in the Morning." With that he left for his own room. Soon followed by Ryu.

**A/N: Short, small Chapter like 8492, but VERY important.**


	32. Phase 27: Land of War

_Marshal Islands, Near Malchio's Orphanage_

Eric looked around forlorn at the sight of the wreckage around the battlefield from the cockpit of the Infinity '_Corrine._' He thought to himself as he saw the Katana of the Werewolf stuck in the ground hilt first, looking like a memorial to the supposedly fallen warrior.

"_You two really did trash your suits huh,_" Anthony commented looking around. Matthew and Athrun had moved on ahead to where their battles took place. "_Only time I saw this much debris from a single battle was when Ryu and John went on their River of Blood Rampage._"

Eric chuckled as he landed his suit in front of the katana and disembarked, once he hit the ground he looked up again at the katana seeing the dents, slight melting of the metal and yet it still managed to look impressive "Hard to believe that the Corrine I knew had become such a strong pilot," He murmured as Anthony joined him "She was so kind and caring."

"People change Eric," Anthony replied "And from what you told me she hadn't lost that compassion."

Eric nodded slightly in agreement. "That's true." He said, and he sighed. "Damn I just can't believe everything though." He said. "Corrine is a pilot, she's married to _the _Demon lord, she works for Terminal, and now she has one of the most powerful mobile suits ever created." Eric chuckled slightly as he turned towards the Katana, and back towards the Infinity. He then smiled. "Well Corrine…" he said as he made his way to the Infinity. "…Let's hope you haven't changed anymore."

Archangel

When the pilots of the Archangel mobile suits got word of the presidents return, they quickly ran up into the bridge.

Scout, Darknal, Adam, Ryu, Grimm, and Kira ran into the bridge to find Captain Anderson, Captain Ramius, John, Corrine, Sarah, and Pops all gathered, speaking to a tall man with combed brown hair, and wearing a brown leather Jacket, and blue jeans.

All of the pilot's eyes widened at the sight of _the _President of the Earth Alliance. President James Harling.

From what they've heard before hand, they learnt that the President spent his days confined inside that old castle, looking at the seven ground zero Craters right outside his own window that served as the Border between north and south Belka.

Just the thought of it sent shivers down the pilots spines. They all remember the old history potage of that day, when the skies of Belka were bathed in crimson skies. It made Junius 7 look like child's play in comparison.

The President then looked up from his conversation with the captains, and looked up at the Heliopolis pilots, and smiled.

"I'm assuming you're the 'Demons of Razgriz' I've been hearing about?" he asked.

Ryu was the one who spoke. "Uh, Yes sir, Mr. President."

"Please, Just call me Harling." The President said. "Only my Secret service, or other government officials call me Mr. President."

The President then gave as quick salute to the Pilots, surprising them. "You have my deepest thanks for rescuing me from those Terrorists." He said. "I don't think I could have stood another day of those bastards gloating about their plans."

The pilots returned the salute. "It was our pleasure, sir." Ryu said. "What was this about gloating?"

Harling chuckled slightly. "Those idiots in the castle were so for sure that I couldn't escape they would almost constantly brag about their plans." He said. "Not that I'm really complaining, I have a good idea what their plans are now."

"What are they sir?" Scout asked.

"The Organization, calling themselves 'A World With No Boundaries', apparently have a vendetta against the whole earth in its part for their downfall from the war 15 years ago." He said. "We know that almost every nation from the E.A participated in the Belkan Government's downfall. We should have known they'd hold a grudge all these years."

"Their Plans are quite simply too destroy the world as we know it, and rebuild it anew. As a 'World with not boundaries'."

There was a silence on the bridge for a few minutes.

"That's insane!" Grimm practically shouted.

"But…not fully impossible." Sarah said, speaking up.

All eyes focused on the Slash Riser pilot. "What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, there is a way this could work if they really wanted it too." She explained. "As their name says, they want a world with no boundaries, meaning they want a world with no boarders. And what make boarders? Governments. Meaning they must be trying to wipe out the world governments in one fail swoop. If they do that, people would then turn into panic without leaders or a central government, but will rally behind whatever group, organization, or surviving government with the most power. It's Human nature to be attracted to powers of different kinds."

The Heliopolis pilots all just stared in shock at what Sarah had just said, as the President nodded his head. "That's right miss…" he trailed, not knowing her name.

"Lenix sir. Sarah Lenix."

"Ah, Sarah then. Anyways, your right. That is what they basically plan to do."

"But…who would the world rally to?" Adam asked. "Belka?"

"No, that would be to obvious." John said. "Besides, the Belkan government has been broken ever since the war 15 years ago. Its probably the reason they're doing this in the first place out of desperation."

"Z.A.F.T." Darknal said, shocking everyone.

"It could be Zaft." Ryu pointed out. "Zaft and the PLANTs had little to nothing to do with the war 15 years ago, and if anything actually helped Belka during the war. "

"It's more than likely." Pops said. "Remember the 8492nd? Well, I got some more information about them, and it turns out that they are one of the two Aggressor squadrons I mentioned. They're real name is the 229th Tactical Mobile Weapon squadron, Grabacr. There was a second Aggressor squadron too, the 5th Tactical Mobile Weapon Squadron, Ofnir. But from what I've heard they joined Zaft, further proving that A world with no boundaries is working with Zaft, or at least a party in Zaft."

"Ten bucks says Patrick Zala's got something to do with it." Adam stated.

"It's possible." Ryu said. "But…how are they gonna do it? It'll take a lot if they really want to pull this off."

Pops crossed his arms, and thought about it. Then his eyes widened. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted.

"W-what is it?" John said alarmed.

"V2!" he said. "It's so obvious! It's the only weapon that could do it!"

"I'm sorry, V2?" Adam asked, clearly not understanding. The other Pilots were in a similar state.

"V-2 Mass Retaliation Weapon." Pops said. "More powerful than the original V-1 Tactical Nuclear Warhead the Belkans would normally use. It's a Multiple Independently-targetable Reentry Vehicle, or M.I.R.V missile. A single V2 missile has a total of seven nuclear warheads stored inside of it, meaning if targeted correctly, could wipe out most if not all metropolitan areas in a country the size North America, or could wipe out seven country capitals."

Again, the bridge was thrown into silence.

"How do you know about this?" John asked. "You never told anyone about this before."

Pops sighed. "Well, here's the story." He said. "in the war 15 years ago, I was one of Belka's top aces in their air force. A living legend to their pilots. But one day, I was ordered to fire a nuclear warhead in my own city. I refused and went AWOL. When I escaped, I was shot down near the Round table. And I'm not talking about Endymion, I mean the first and original Round table at area B7R. That was where I met Bartlett who was also shot down in the same area. We made it back to his base, and Bartlette took me in, and has been hiding me from the Belkan secret service known as 'The Grey Men'. When he got shot down, I had to start running again. So I ended up in a Zaft prison, where I escaped and met you guys."

Once again, the bridge was thrown into silence.

"That…does explain a few things." Ryu observed. "But, what about this V2?"

"it was never finished." Pops said. "During its development, it was found to be impossible to be launched on earth to go undetected. And their last attempt to do so was foiled by none other than James Cypher, the first Demon Lord."

John stiffened slightly at this. "But if it can't be launched, then how is it a problem?" Adam asked.

"I said it couldn't be launched on earth." Pops said, staring at Adam. "Who says it can't be launched from space?"

"you don't mean…" The president said.

Pops nodded. "Its gotta be it." He said. "the S.O.L.G"

The President's eyes widened, while most of the others were clueless. "Solg?" John asked.

"Strategic Orbital Linear Gun. " Pops said. "Its construction was started shortly before the Bloody Valentine war started, but when the N-Jammer Cancellers were deployed, its construction was abandoned."

"Why's that?" Darknal asked.

"The S.O.L.G was created to launch such weapons like V2 in the first place." Pops continued. "a way to end wars before they even start…by whipping out entire countries in a matter of minutes."

"Mr. President, how could you permit such a weapon being developed?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't." he replied. "Azrael went behind my back on that one. I only just heard about it shortly before I was kidnapped."

"But with the N-Jammers, it's useless." Adam said. "The E.A, or even Belka couldn't use it."

"Or could they?" Darknal stated. "Like we said, a world with no boundaries has many allies. It's entirely possible for them to have agents in the PLANTs that could give them N-Jammer cancellers."

"Meaning it's just a matter of completing the SOLG for it to be used!" Ryu said. "Shit, this isn't good!"

"Hang on, one step at a time here." John said. "Right now, we need to worry about ORB. After that, then we can focus on the SOLG problem. , do you know where the SOLG is?"

"No." He said grimly. "Blue Cosmos withheld the information from me."

John sighed. "then we're gonna have to find it the hard way."

_Morgenroete_

_One day later_

Adam looked up at his new machine.

In a way, it was similar to his first machine, the Orca. But it had quite a few new tricks up its sleeve. For one, it was powered by an Arc Reactor, similar to the one the Katana used that was now installed into the Slash Raiser. But that wasn't the only difference comparing his new suit.

This new suit was completely different in design from the Orca in terms of use. While the Orca was a aquatic assault/defense mobile suit, this new machine was made for heavy weapons, and long-range support. And the best part, was that its new beam weapons can operate under water.

MBF-555 Shark Gundam. Another one of Jordan's gifts to his friends beyond the grave. Adam couldn't help but smile at this new suit. The Orca was great, and all…but things were changing, and changing fast. The Orca was obsolete compared to the Shark.

_I honestly don't know how you do it, buddy. _He thought. _You always seem to impress me…even in death. _

"Adam?" A soft voice called out to him. Adam turned to see Flay walking up to him. "Flay." He said. "You know you should be in bed."

Flay smiled slightly. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not crippled." She said, causing Adam to chuckle slightly. "What is it, Flay?" Adam asked. "You're here for something, what is it?"

Flay sighed, as she glanced at her feet, and then looked straight into Adam's eyes. "I…want to pilot the Slash, since Sarah's piloting the Slash Raiser." She admitted.

Adam's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" he practically screamed. "Flay, are you insane? You can't Pilot a mobile suit!"

"Ever since John and Corrine built that Natural OS, I've been taking lesions on how to pilot mobile suits since Africa." She said. "I'm tired of just sitting around the CIC, and just watching you and the others do all of the heavy lifting! I want to help!"

Adam didn't budge. "Flay, listen." He said. "Under normal circumstances, I _might _have let you pilot the Slash or even the Orca. I'd be hesitant at first, but I could have let you. But you. Are. _Pregnant! _You could possibly hurt the baby! And I could never live with myself if you or he/she got hurt or worse!"

"Adam, I can't just sit around and do _nothing _while Orb is attack! While _our home _Is attacked!"

"Flay, please understand, Right now I want you to be _safe._" He said. "I know you don't like it. In a way, I would actually like it for us to fight side-by-side, but right now it's too risky for me to take a chance you or the baby to get hurt!"

Flay opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She then just sighed. "fine." She said. And Adam smiled. "Good." He said. "Now come on, you're going to bed weather you like it or not."

Flay giggled. "Only if you stay around." She said.

"Deal."

ZAFT Supreme Council Chambers

"And if no one has any other matters to bring, then this concludes–"

"Pardon the interruption, Chairman Zala, but there is one matter that you have forgotten about," said Yuri Amalfi, interrupting the Chairman.

Patrick frowned. He had hoped that the members of the National Defense Committee that served on the Council wouldn't bring this matter up. It enraged him that the majority of the Defense Committee had agreed to such a thing.

"And what would that be?" asked Ezalia.

"With the start of the mass production of the GuAIZ, the Defense Committee has been deciding who should be given these new machines first, as well as who should gain the right to our new Prototype unit to counter the G-Weapons." explained Yuri. "Much of the Committee has agreed that our best fighting force should be given the new mobile suits as soon as possible, especially, with the Earth Forces deploying their own mass-produced mobile suits. A machine that I should remind you is superior to the backbone of our own military, the GINN. The majority of the Committee voted that the Sorcerer Team should be amongst the first to receive the new GuAIZs, and that Zar Hellfury should receive our new Prototype. But they wish for the matter to be brought before the Council for final approval."

"But how do we know that Zar and his Team's loyalty is strong?" argued Zala. "Commander Hellfury has always been a strong supporter of Ian Mackenzie, a man suspected of being a traitor and a spy, who has completely disappeared."

"Unfortunately Chairman, we have yet to find anything to support such an accusation," said Louise Leitner, the Judicial Committee Chairman. "Nor have we found any evidence tying the other arrested Council members to the Clynes treachery. In fact, we have nothing to even hold them on."

Zala's expression turned into an outright scowl. "Search harder. They've been working with that traitor Clyne. I know it."

"As I said, the investigators have yet to find any solid connections to tie the arrested Council members to the Clynes and what they've done," replied Louise. "We've searched their residences and office. We've been questioning all of the families and close associates. And we haven't found anything to even point to the possibility of them being spies."

"Just keep them detained until we can find the Clynes and get this whole mess straightened out," said Patrick, trying to control is anger. If they were released now and returned to the Council, they would fight to stop GENESIS, because they were too weak and stupid to understand what needed to be done to ensure the future of the Coordinators. GENESIS must be completed, so it could usher in the Age of the Coordinators. But it was clear that even his strongest supporters wanted them returned! The fools!

"We are getting a bit off topic here," commented Yuri. "We're discussing whether or not Zar and the Sorcerer Team should be given the first of the new GuAIZs, and the Prototype. Though the Defense Committee voted in favor of giving them the new GuAIZs, they also felt that due to the sensitive nature of Commander Hellfury's position, we should be the ones to make the final decision. Personally, I'm in favor of it. They are our best unit and they deserve the best machines we have."

"I must agree as well," said Ezalia, surprising Patrick. "Regardless of their ties to _suspected_ traitors, Zar and his Team are one of our best. Ever since we lost most of our Aggressor squadrons to the legged ship they _are _our best. With the new mobile suits of the Earth Forces clearly superior to our own GINNs, we must start equipping our best combat units with the new machines immediately to counteract this new threat."

Patrick scowled. He had no other choice. "Very well then. Those in favor of giving the first of the GuAIZs to the Sorcerer Team, and the Prototype to Zar Hellfury himself?"

Most of the Council raised their hands in favor. There was no way around it now. If it were up to him, he'd have the entire unit locked up just for their traitorous actions at Panama. But the majority of the National Defense Committee had decided that they should be rewarded for their skills, ignoring their actions completely. It infuriated Patrick. Ian Mackenzie had fled before they could arrest him. He couldn't touch his wife, Sally Mackenzie, without indisputable proof that she was a traitor. And now that infuriating Zar Hellfury was being rewarded for a blatant act of treason! Where was the justice in that?

Perhaps it was time to have Le Creuset manipulate the evidence and remove Zar once and for all and replace them with people more willing to see their side of the picture.

Port Panama

The Next Day

"The incident at Panama was regrettable and deeply disturbing. But this board has determined that there was no way for either of you to prevent such situation from occurring or stopping it once started. And Commander Hellfury and his team's actions in defending the surrendering soldiers against our own forces was the only option that could have been taken to minimize the loss of life. Therefore, their shall be no disciplinary actions taken against Commanders Le Creuset and Hellfury, or the Sorcerer Team and their allies in this action," declared Commander Thule, the Supreme Commander of ZAFT Forces on Earth. "Furthermore, due to the sheer number of soldiers participating in the unauthorized execution of surrendering Earth Alliance soldiers and our heavy losses at JOSH-A, there will be no disciplinary actions taken for this incident."

Zar wasn't surprised. As the Commander had said, their forces were too depleted and those that took part in the massacre too many, to punish. They'd have to punish just about every soldier in the field at the time. That was a lot of men and women to punish. To properly punish them would likely cripple ZAFT's fighting strength on Earth. And after JOSH-A, they were barely able to maintain their holdings here on Earth. If the Earth Forces could rapidly mass-produce their new mobile suits in large numbers, they would easily overrun the ZAFT bases on Earth. They'd retake the Mass Drivers of Victoria and Kaohsiung relatively quickly, moving the center stage of the war to space. To ZAFT's front yard. They needed every soldier in their armed forces fighting if they were to have any chance of winning the war now.

"Though, on a personal note, I must admit that the willingness of our own forces to kill defenseless Earth Alliance soldiers, troubles me greatly," added Commander Thule. "We are soldiers. ZAFT soldiers. We do not engage in such savagery, even if the Earth Forces themselves do it. I officially declare this matter closed."

Both Commanders saluted, waiting for the salute to be returned and for them to be dismissed.

"Commander Hellfury, before you go," said the Commander as he saluted the pair. "It's been requested by the Defense Committee, that you and the your team are to return to the homeland to receive the first of our new mass-production mobile suits, and you yourself are to gain access to our latest prototype to counter the G-Weapons the Earth forces developed. Congratulations Commander. Dismissed."

"Indeed. Congratulations Hellfury," said Le Creuset, offering his hand to the Devil of Endymion.

Zar stared at him for a moment before shaking his hand. He didn't believe a word the man had said the previous day about trying to stop the slaughter. He then headed for the exit. He had no desire to be near that masked snake any longer than he had to. His subordinates, as always, were waiting outside for him.

"So what's our punishment?" asked Cory as he exited the room.

"They're giving us new mobile suits fresh off the assembly line," said Zar.

"Damn. That means I got to get used to a whole new machine now," complained Cory. "Couldn't they have just locked us up or something?"

Zar chuckled, but otherwise ignored his comments.

"Inform the men that we'll be heading out soon," he ordered. "And that we'll be returning to the homeland to receive our new mobile suits. Dietrich, contact Rainer and the rest of the team. Tell them that we'll be taking the Kaohsiung Mass Driver to return to space and that I'll contact him with more details once I've secured our means of transportation."

"Sir!" said the Deputy Commander and the four lieutenants of the Sorcerer Team before carrying out his orders.

Zar sighed, and thought back to the previous day, specifically that new prototype. While these Strike Daggers were clearly a mass-produced version of the Strike—though they were actually more reminiscent of the Duel in terms of abilities—that other machine they'd encountered had obviously been a successor to the Katana, and the mere thought of it turned Zar's stomach.

Both mobile suit and pilot had seemed like nothing more than demonic variants of the Katana and its pilot. That new machine's pilot had fought recklessly, viciously, and remorselessly, and the style was similar to that of the Katana pilot. But the Katana pilot had fought with grace, reservation, and an undeniable underlying honor, motivated by a desire to protect.

That new pilot had sought only destruction.

Somewhat idly, Zar wondered if it was some kind of twisted fate. In all of their encounters with it, the Grudega, Gelb, Schwarz, Silber, and even his Sorcerer teams had lost more pilots and suits to the Alen's son than to any other single Earth Alliance force in the war prior. Now though, this successor had scored even more kills. Even Dominic had lost one of his boys to that monster.

Silently, Zar hoped that that machine and its pilot got their due, preferably from one of the pilots of the legged ship. After all, it was their comrade whose memory was being disgraced. Though in a way, Zar wished that it would be him to kill that cursed mobile suit. Alen was one of his closest friends, and the very fact that his son piloted the Katana before-hand made him hate that suit even more. _But alas, _he thought to himself. _We cannot always get what we desire. You better watch yourself, though. Because soon, VERY soon, you will pay for what you have done._

_Leese Home, Corrine's room_

Corrine yawned contently as she snuggled up against John's bare chest "Mom was right," She said smiling "The best part about marriage is the reunion."

John chuckled softly holding her close "That it is," he agreed softly "Corrine, when the war is over, would you mind starting a family?"

Corrine blinked in surprise and looked at John curiously as he looked at her thoughtfully "A family?" She asked curiously.

"I-if you don't want to," John said nervously "This is kinda sudden..."

Corrine smiled softly at her husband "When this dammed war is over John," She whispered pressing herself up against him "I would love to have some kids with you."

John grinned widely and kissed her deeply "I love you Corrine," He whispered "Never forget that."

Onogoro Island

Two days later

"Has there been any word from those fighters I heard you sent to Eurasia?" asked Ning as David Anderson sat down opposite her at the same meeting table where she'd first met the _Archangel_'s officers.

"None," said Anderson grimly. "Either they've been shot down by the Atlantic Federation, or the Eurasian Federation really was in on Alaska."

"What will you do?" asked Ning. Anderson was quiet for several moments, thinking over everything that had happened.

"The only thing I believe I can," he said, finally. "Particularly given what I've heard regarding the pressure on Orb. Lady Ning Takeo Numazaki." Anderson stood up. "I request asylum from the Orb Union for myself, my ships, and all the men aboard those ships."

Ning gave a slight smile.

"As it happens, the request has already been granted, if given," said Ning. "I discussed this with the parliament, the Chief Representative, and the other Nobles. We agreed that, should you request it, you and your people would be granted asylum. Also, I heard reports that you've got an excess of pilots, but no fighters for them?"

"That's correct," said Anderson with a slight nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Ning. "You do realize, however, that if things continue as they are, you may end up fighting the Atlantic Federation in defense of Orb?"

Anderson grinned. "I think my people would enjoy that," he said. "We'd need a new supply of fighters from Orb, but…"

"Your pilots are easily the best there are," said Ning. "To have survived against ZAFT's mobile suits with mere fighters? No, you won't be getting any fighters. You're pilots will be given mobile suits. The best mass-produced mobile suit out there."

"You have Natural-operable mobile suits?" questioned Anderson. Ning smiled.

"Yes," she said. "The OS was actually designed by the _Archangel_'s pilots, and with it, our M1 Astrays can outperform any ZAFT mobile suit out there… and even these new Strike Daggers that the Earth Forces are using are no match, technologically or otherwise, for our machines. But what they do have is numbers. If war comes to Orb, then we'll need to rely on the bravery, will, and determination of the pilots on the frontlines. No longer do we live in an era where pilots were merely a dangerous nuisance, where warships were the key to any naval battle. We've entered the era where the mobile suit is the ultimate weapon of war, and the centerpiece of all conflict."

_EA Base_

Azrael frowned as he looked over the sheet of paper on his desk '_So it seems Griffon has a backbone after all._' He thought to himself '_Still, sending those four will help take ORB itself._'

The page he was holding were transfer orders for four of the EA's aces to be joining the attack on ORB and were provided with some of the new Experimental Gundam units Azrael's company produced, one Edward Harrison, piloting the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, a close combat variant of the long-ranged GAT-X131 Calamity. Then there was Jane Houston who was piloting the GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue, a variant of the GAT-X252 with more underwater oriented weapons. Morgan Chevalier who was piloting the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec, the predecessor of the GAT-X305 Raven and was the weapon test bed for the GAT-X370 Raider. Finally there was Rena Imelia who was piloting the GAT-X113 Gallant, a close combat model based off of the Strike, while Azrael hated the fact that the original G-weapons were piloted by a group of Coordinators even he could admit that without the Coordinators help he would not have been able to get the necessary data for the Natural-use O.S.

_Base Rec Room_

Edward 'Ed the Ripper or just Ed' grinned as he lined up a shot on the pool table and managed to sink a pair of solid colored balls "Score and game!" He shouted enthusiastically and his opponent Morgan sighed shaking his head at the man's enthusiasm.

Rena was leaning against the wall watching the game with Jane "What are your thoughts on those 'ace' pilots of Azrael's?" Jane asked turning the page of a magazine "They really creepy aren't they."

"I know right," Ed replied "I asked if they want to play a game a pool and they just ignored me!"

"Two of them though..." Morgan said frowning "The women and the guy piloting the Demon remake, why do they seem so familiar."

"They seemed like they were insane to me," Rena said "Well, I suppose that woman is Ok, she doesn't talk much though, but at least she seems _human _in a way. Don't know why she hangs around that other guy though."

"I have a bad feeling about the upcoming battle," Morgan admitted "ORB alone is bad enough, but apparently Terminal has sided with them."

"That's not good," Jane murmured as Ed sat down next to her placing an arm around her shoulders "I also hear the _Archangel_ will be there as well."

"Things will be fucked," Ed stated unusually morose "That is for certain."

_Morgenrate Mobile Suit Hanger Bay, next day_

Scout, Kira, Sarah, Darknal, and Adam curiously followed Ryu, Grimm, Corrine and John as they lead them through the hallways of Morgenrate, the night before the four had asked the pilots to meet them where they first witnessed the Astray Units "As you know ORB is going to be embroiled in war soon," John stated as they walked along "As per their mutual aid agreement Terminal has sent myself, Corrine, the _Aztec_ and the Hades and 08th squadrons, but there is something else that just arrived this morning," They paused outside of the Hanger entrance "Now behind this door are your new mobile suits, for Scout, you have the TNMF-X500-2 Phoenix and Darknal, you have been given the TNMF-X200-2 Longbow. I am going to need one thing from you though," He continued "I would like for all of you to join Terminal as Combat Agents under my command, all of us, possibly more, will be forming an elite tactical response unit, that once this war is finished, we _will_ do everything in our power to make sure it doesn't happen again, as the Katana Squadron."

The group all exchanged looks with one-another, before all nodding "Sounds good," Scout said in agreement "I want to make a difference in this world even after the war is over."

"This team will give us the power to protect everyone right?" Adam asked "And with a child on the way I want to end this dammed war."

"With power like this, we _will _end this war for the better." Darknal said.

Kira nodded. "I just want this war to end, and to keep others from starting." He said. "If Katana Squadron will do that, then count me in."

Sarah smiled, and nodded. "Katana team eh?" she said, looking at John. "Who gave you that Idea?"

John chuckled. "An old friend." He said simply, and he led them into the Hanger where three Gundam type suit were stored, in the center stood a mobile suit with two twin-barreled Gatling cannons, on its right was one that was vaguely similar to the Archer, only heavily upgraded with Full shields around its body. The third unit on the left was obviously a close combat oriented mobile suit with several blades and weapons design for close in work.

"May I introduce the TNMF-500-2 Phoenix, TNMF-200-2 Longbow, and TNMF-03C Constitution." John announced grinning at them "The Phoenix, the one with the big guns, Armed with two Duel-Gatling beam cannons, four Micro missile launchers, four chest rocket launchers, and two wrist-mounted beam sabers. It's also powered by an ARC Reactor as are the other machines." He explained as Scout's jaw dropped "Darknal, the Longbow is everything the Archer should have been when it was first developed. Two beam sabers, its beam sniper Rifle, 9 DRAGOON shield bits that are anti-beam coated, and heavily reinforced with Lunar Titanium alloy making them almost impenetrable to all small arms fire in MS standards, and very resilient against more larger caliber weapons. Also there are four beam pistols that are all anti-beam coated and reinforced so that you can use them to deflect beams if your sabers were damaged."

The grin on Darknal`s face had the pilots uncomfortable as he looked up at the Longbow "What about the other Gundam?" Adam asked pointing at the Constitution "Who is piloting that one?"

John shrugged "No one yet, doesn't fit Mu's style and there are currently no available pilots for it." He explained shrugging "I do have someone in mind, but..."

_Reverend Malchio's Orphanage_

Anthony sneezed violently accidently dropping the candy bar he was giving to one of the kids in the Orphanage '_Someone is talking about me._' He thought mentally as Athrun, Eric, and Matthew continued to talk with Malchio.

Earth Alliance _Tarawa_-Class Carrier, the _Powell_

Outside Orb Territorial Waters

June 13th, C.E. 71

"The neutral nation of Orb. What a detestable nation," commented Captain Oswald, staring out at the Orb mainland. "Bring the fleet to a full stop."

"Sir," said the comm. officer before relaying his orders to the entire fleet.

Azrael smiled as the fleet came to stop. Orb hadn't mobilized their forces yet. They knew what was coming and were merely gathering their strength. But it would be pointless in the end.

"It's time to give them our ultimatum," said the smug director.

"Do you really think Orb will submit?" asked Oswald.

"Not likely with Uzumi Nara Athha in charge. No. They'll fight. To the bitter, bloody end," replied Azrael, the grin never leaving his face for a second.

Oswald turned to Azrael. "What's the status on those new machines of yours?"

"The mobile suits will be ready for the battle," said Azrael. "And the doctors have assured me that the pilots will as well."

The Captain grunted. "I don't like the idea of giving our seven new mobile suits to a group of science experiments. They should be given to our aces, not those freaks."

"Need I remind you that because of ZAFT's technological superiority, most of our aces are dead?" said Azrael. "Besides, most of our aces couldn't hope to match their abilities."

Azrael was so very pleased with himself. His plans were going off without a hitch. Everything was falling into place. Soon Athha and Numazaki would be removed and Orb's Mass Driver, along with Morgenroete and its technology, would be theirs. Then all that would be left would be to deal with the PLANTs and the Coordinator threat once and for all.

_ORB, Archangel, Brig_

"Hey guys!" Rusty greeted walking into the brig with Mir, both of them carrying the ZAFT pilot suits "Good news you're being released!"

"Huh?" Was the smart reply "Why?" Kelsey asked curiously as she accepted the pilot suit.

"We just confirmed the EA fleet on SATCOM," Mir said in explanation "And we really have no reason to hold you prisoner anymore."

"What about our mobile suits?" Asked Nicol.

Rusty shrugged as he and Mir led them through the _Archangel_ "Morgenrate has them for now," he explained "I'm being provided a new suit and the G-Weapons were originally theirs so..."

Dearka glimpsed at Mir "Are you fighting as well?" He asked hesitantly, over the last couple of months they had been growing closer with each other and Dearka was worried about her being on the front lines again.

"Of course!" Mir stated in conviction "After all I'm in charge of the CIC."

Dearka gulped as Mir turned and walked back into the _Archangel_ with Rusty who waved goodbye to her friends "You want to protect her don't you?" Someone asked, turning the group saw Ning Numazaki standing there, a knowing smirk on her face "You all wish to protect that ship for your own reasons, don't you? If so, follow me."

_ORB Hangers_

Ning lead the ZAFT pilots through the Morgenrate Hangers "We figured you three would want to defend the Archangel," She revealed surprising the three "So we took the Liberty and made some minor upgrades you mobile suits," the containment doors opened revealing three _very_ familiar mobile suits.

"Our Gundams." Dearka breathed in awe a grin slipping onto his face.

"With this..." Nicol said in awe "We definitely can protect ORB."

Kelsey nodded her eyes serious "What upgrades did you make?" She asked turning to Ning.

The woman grinned slyly "We put in the Enhanced Battery Packs that John had provided for us as well as some other upgrades to improve performance." She explained before turning away "If you'll excuse me Lord Uzumi has ordered all of the spare equipment and research loaded up into the _Izumi_."

_With Athrun_

Athrun frowned in thought as he leant back in the cockpit of the Justice thinking about his next move "_Word just came in Athrun,_" Anthony stated jolting the blunette out of his thoughts "_the EA has Declared war on ORB._"

"ORB?" Athrun questioned, before beginning a start up sequence "Everyone we're heading out, if my gut's correct."

"_Then we will need to be at ORB._" Eric finished grinning "_Let's go buddy._"

In short order the Justice, Infinity, Conviction, and the Ex-GuAIZ launched and headed off towards ORB

Orb Military Headquarters

General Ishmal Takeo walked through the corridors of Orb's Military Headquarters, his mind focused on the battle to come. Lord Uzumi had left him in charge of Orb's defense, a task that he couldn't and wouldn't fail. Over the last several days, they had planned and prepared for the upcoming invasion. Though in the end, he knew they could never hope to beat the Earth Forces numbers, even with the aid of the skilled pilots and soldiers of the Eurasian battle group. Truthfully, deep down, everyone knew they couldn't win. But beating the Alliance wasn't what he sought in this battle. What he sought was to give the Earth Forces a mauling that they would never forget. They may conquer Orb, but every foot they claimed would cost them greatly. As he entered the command center, everyone inside stopped what they were doing and saluted him. Save for the only non-soldiers, Cagalli and, to his surprise, Ning.

"At ease," he said, returning the salute and concealing his surprise and curiosity. "What's the status of our forces?"

"All defense forces are in position and awaiting orders sir," an officer answered.

"The civilian evacuation?" he asked.

"Approximately forty-four percent of civilian population has been evacuated sir. Another flotilla of ships will be leaving within the hour, with an additional twenty percent of the population. The rest of the population should be evacuated by dusk sir. Should we move a unit to provide cover for them sir?"

Ishmal let out a quiet sigh as he leaned on the edge of the massive display table. Dusk was hours away. A third of Onogoro's population stuck on the island while a battle raged on… That did not sit well with him. "No. They'll be safer if we keep our units away from the civilian docks. Pass the order to our forces to stay away from the evacuation sites unless they come under attack," replied Ishmal grimly, moving from the table. "Patch me through to all of Orb's defense forces."

"Yes sir," said one of the comm. officers.

**Link to music: http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=aRf6Rd5gYJ0 (Just remove the spaces)**

He picked up a headset. "This is General Ishmal Takeo to all Orb Defense Forces. As you know, an Earth Alliance fleet is approaching Orb. Their goal is to force us to submit to them, one way or another. The Orb government has refused to submit to them and they are coming to conquer Orb," said Ishmal to the defenders. "I know many of you are wondering why we shouldn't just submit to the Earth Alliance and save ourselves from the approaching storm. But if we sided with the Earth Forces, than it would only be a matter of time before ZAFT attacked us. And if we joined ZAFT, the Earth Forces would attack us. Regardless of what we do, we will be attacked. The only difference is by whom we will be attacked by."

_Archangel_ Hangar

Kira sat in cockpit of the Freedom as it stood on the _Archangel_'s port catapult as he listened to the broadcast. On the starboard catapult, the Shark stood. Behind them, the Strike, the Blaze Inferno, Blaze Dragon, Archer, Marksman, Redemption, Hope, and the Guardian Phoenix stood, all of them waiting for the order to launch. A part of Kira still found this whole situation a shock. Of all the places that he thought that could become a battlefield, Orb had to be at the bottom of the list. But then, so had Heliopolis.

"_Hard to believe that a few months ago, we were just students living on Heliopolis. It seems more like a lifetime ago,_" commented Corrine. "_Who could have guessed that we would have ended up caught in the middle of this whole thing._"

"_Instead of submitting, we will declare in one loud voice: NO! We will not submit to those that wish to use us to fight their enemies and their battles! We will not abandon our ideals! We will not attack another nation! Will not allow another nation to attack us! And will not get involved in the conflicts of other nations! These beliefs are what Orb was founded on! To abandon those beliefs is to abandon Orb itself!_"

Kira nodded. "Yeah. I never thought I'd ever pilot a mobile suit. And yet here I am, sitting in the cockpit of a mobile suit."

"_One of the most powerful mobile suits out there,_" added Adam. "_I sure don't envy you. You get shot down and it will pretty much take us all out. So be careful out there. I don't want to end up dead or glowing in the dark._"

Kira chuckled at the comment. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll be careful out there."

"_The Alliance thinks that they can bully a small nation like us into submission. And that even if we stand up to them, they can crush us beneath their boot heel. They do not know what they have awakened. We shall show them Orb's strength! We shall make them pay dearly for every inch of Orb soil! So much so, that when this battle is over, they won't forget what we did here! They won't forget the mauling they received from the small, neutral nation of Orb!"_

"_Alright everyone. This is going to be a long and difficult battle to say the least. Even for us._" John sighed before adding. "_What I wouldn't give to have my old team here._"

"_You do have your old team here, John_." Corrine said. "_They are with us in spirit. And you have all of us too._"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind having their help out here either," said Mu. "Though I have to wonder if they'd really make a difference here."

"_It just means more work for us,_" said Sarah, joining the conservation.

Ryu nodded. "_That's true. As John said, this will be long and difficult. So be careful and stay focused. And good luck out there. But Just a warning to all ya'll, I'll probably be shouting 300 References non-stop, so just as a warning if you don't like it, keep your radio off_."

Kira could hear John sigh, and Corrine giggled.

Orb Military Headquarters

"I will not lie to you. We are outnumbered a hundred-to-one. Each of you will have to be an army in your own right if Orb is to survive. But never forget that you are all fighting for the safety and future of your families, and the future of Orb itself! May the blessing of Haumea be upon us all as we prepare to wage this terrible battle. For the future of Orb, it's ideals and its people!"

Cheers and shouts echoing his own words filled the comm. channel. Ishmal closed his eyes as he closed the comm. line. A lot of people were going to die today. Hopefully, only the soldiers of Orb and the Alliance. But there were still many, many civilians fleeing Orb. And as long as they were still on Onogoro, they were in danger. Ishmal opened his eyes, his face locked in grim determination.

"Send word to the Archangel." He said. "Tell them to deliver their…surprise."

Earth Alliance _Tarawa_-Class Carrier, the _Powell_

"Sir, we are picking up a response from the Orb Government." The radio officer said. "Should I patch it through?"

Azrael smiled. "Of course." He said. "Make it a fleet-wide transmission."

The Radio officer nodded, and clicked a series of buttons.

"_This is President Vincent Harling of the Earth Alliance Council._" Said the voice on the radio, causing the eyes of the bridge crew, and Azrael to widen in shock. "_Attention to the E.A fleet, I am onboard the _Archangel._ you are violating this nations rights to neutrality, I hereby use my authority, to order you to withdraw from Orb territorial waters, and return to your respected bases. I repeat: This is President Vincent Harling of the Earth Alliance Council. I am onboard the _Archangel, _and you are Violating Orb's rights of Neutrality. I am ordering you to withdraw from Orb waters, and to return to your bases! _"

Azrael barred his teeth, and clutched his fists. _Dammit! _He thought. _How is this possible? _"Sir, your orders?" Oswald asked.

Azrael calmed himself, and smirked. "Let me on the Radio." He said, as he grabbed it.

"Attention all Vessels." He said. "President Harling has joined the enemy. Recognize him as such, and destroy him along with the Archangel, and the Orb fleet."

"_B-But commander,_" the radio responded. "_That's the President on the radio!_" soon after that, a _Fraser _class Destroyer sped forward out of formation. "_Please stand down, We don't know what we're fighting for anymore!_" The Fraser class then moved in front of the fleet, blocking their path.

Azrael gritted his teeth. "To all Vessels Loyal to the E.A," he said. "A traitor is blocking our path! Destroy the Destroyer for the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Then, an Arkansas-class Cruiser turned its primary 5 inch cannon, and fired three shots.

The shots flew straight and true, and hit the Fraser just on the water level. Smoke bellowed from the wretch as the remaining ships turned to avoid the wreckage.

_Archangel_

Murrue, Natarle, the President, and the rest of the bridge crew stared in shock as the E.A fleet destroyed one of their own vessels that attempted to defend the President. "Madness." The president muttered under his breath.

Earth Alliance _Tarawa_-Class Carrier, the _Powell_

Azrael smiled as the Fraser-class sunk beneath the waves.

"_This is missile Destroyer Mombassa, of the Atlantic Federation Navy._" The Radio snapped to life. "_We cannot follow a fleet commander willing to sink one of his own ships. We _will _protect President Vincent Harling! All ships who are with us, change course and follow us!_" Suddenly, four ships from the fleet broke formation, and sped forward.

Azrael growled violently. "ALL SHIPS THAT DO NOT FOLLOW THE FLAG SHIP WILL BE FIRED UPON!" he roared. "Launch all mobile suits! Destroy these traitors, Orb, and the Archangel today!"

_Archangel_

Murrue wasted no time in barking orders, hearing the last transmission between the enemy fleet. "Protect those Defectors!" she ordered. "All mobile suits are cleared for launch! _Archangel_ we are launching!" Murrue ordered as the now full crew of the _Archangel _leapt to obey their commands, despite Kuzzey leaving the _Archangel_ was running on a full crew with volunteers from Terminal taking up the spare stations.

"_This is _Aztec_ we are launching!_" Kyle informed as the two ships rolled out of their respective hangers.

_Hanger_

Watching the whole scene unfold before their eyes, the Pilots of the Archangel mobile suits all knew what to do. "_All mobile suits are cleared for launch!_" Mir said on the radio.

"Roger that!" John said. "You heard the ladies! Everyone, LAUNCH!"

"Roger!" Kira said. "Kira Yamato, Freedom Gundam, Let's do it!"

"Adam Parker, Shark Gundam, Launching!"

"Darknal, Archer Gundam, Targeted and Firing!"

"Sarah Lenix, Slash Raiser Gundam, Let's go!"

"Scout Lenix, Guardian Phoenix Gundam, Let's rip em up!"

"Rusty Mackenzie, Blaze Inferno Gundam, Taking off!"

"Mu La Flagga, Strike Gundam, Moving out!"

"Ryu Hisanaga, Blaze Dragon Gundam, Engaging the enemy!"

"Hans Grimm, Marksman Gundam, I'll snipe Em!"

"Corrine Leese, Hope Gundam, taking off!"

John flexed his fingers, and smiled. "John Leese, Redemption Gundam, Taking to the skies!"

Shores of Onogoro

Missiles descended towards Onogoro en masse. Orb linear tanks, AA guns and M1 Astrays fired on the missiles, intercepting many of them. But many more still hit, destroying tanks and gun emplacements as the mobile suits dodged backwards.

The hangars containing the _Archangel_, _Kestrel_ and other JOSH-A survivors opened, and the six ships launched to aid the battle. Sitting on the decks of the former Alliance vessels were crouching M1 Astrays, which quickly came to life as the _Kestrel_ opened its hold to release more M1s from within the carrier. More missiles rained down, and the new arrivals opened fire on the missiles as well. Even still, a large number of missiles impacted on civilian residences near the shore, though they'd thankfully already been evacuated.

Several Alliance carriers approached the shores, opening their holds to release Strike Daggers.

"Juri, the Earth Forces are sending in their mobile suits," reported Mayura. Juri gasped, and Asagi gulped slightly in fear.

As orders were given to reinforce the Izanagi shoreline, carriers appeared overhead, dropping mobile suits as the _Archangel_ began to launch its machines.

_With John and Corrine_

John activated his DRAGOON shields around one of the Defecting ships, causing the missiles fire at it to ping harmlessly off the shield of light. "You will not touch these ships!" John shouted as he fired his beam rifles at a group of Strike Dagger's. the twin beam weapons shots flew true and blasted the heads off of three of the mobile suits. The Corrine finished them off with her Plasma cannons disarming them.

Three Strike Daggers attempted to flank John, but he saw it coming. _Amateurs. _He thought as he brought out his Heat Shotel and took them out in quite perfection, letting the suits now fall into the water, headless and armless. He then called his DRAGOON's back to protect him from stray beam fire from more Daggers. Witch the said daggers were destroyed shortly after as Corrine swooped in with her Katana drawn and sliced their heads off. She then aimed all of her weapons at another formation and fired away, destroying their weapons, removing them as threats.

"You'll have to do better than that, boys!" Corrine said as she drew her beam sabers.

_Sarah_

Sarah fired her Sword/Rifle at a pair of Strike Daggers as they attempted to overwhelm a team of Astrays. She then charged forward while firing her weapons. "Bring it on!" she shouted as she switched her rifles to sword mode and moved in. She ducked under one Dagger as it swung its beam Saber over the Raiser's head. She then swiped her own sword across the Dagger, destroying it. She then kicked another Strike Dagger with the Slash's boot, and finished it off with a shot from her second rifle.

She then leaned back and missed a shot from another Strike Dagger, she then did a full back flip with the Slash Raiser, and fired both rifles at the Dagger, destroying both its arms. It tried to fire its head Vulcans, but Sarah slashed its head right off. The then took off to the skies. "Who's next?" she shouted.

_Adam_

Numerous Strike Daggers fired their beam rifles and other weapons at the Shark as it stood appealingly doing nothing. Inside the Cockpit, Adam laughed. "Wow, this new Armor really is something if It can withstand Beam rifles." He said. "Alright, its go time!"

Then, the Shark's eyes lit up as the two Twin-barreled Beam Cannons rose from the shoulders. Then their opening's started to collect energy from nothing, and four balls of green energy hovered in front of the cannons "Beam Cannons at 50% charge…FIRING!" He shouted. Then, four blasts of green energy erupted from the barrels of the two weapons.

The beams lashed out, and blasted into the formation of 10 Strike Daggers. 7 of the units were Vaporized from the heat of the beams, while the remaining 3 were heavily damaged, and unable to continue fighting. Adam then locked the Shark's feet, and began to bombard the enemy troops as they landed on the shores of Orb. "God I LOVE these cannons!" Adam shouted proudly.

_Darknal_

Darknal fired his sniper rifle at a trio of Daggers, quickly removing their heads. He then drew a beam pistol with his free hand and fired at another dagger trying to flank him from his sniping position. He then activated his newest feature, the Mirage Colloid, and disappeared from visuals and sensors. He then reappeared 200 yards from his previous position and resumed sniping the Strike Daggers and Daggers that landed on the shores of Orb. He repeated this cycle every few minutes to remain undetectable by the enemy. "You will _not _take our home!" he shouted as he continued firing.

_Kira_

The Freedom flipped and side-stepped the barrage of enemy fire aimed at him. To any normal pilot, this would take incredible stamina, and skills. But for Kira, it was almost too easy. He then activated all of the Freedom's weapons, and fired a full barrage of all of his weapons at the enemy Strike Daggers. With perfect aim, he disabled up to 20 machines without killing their pilots. _This is how I fight. _Kira thought as he continued his barrage of weapons fire. _I don't have to kill now. _

_Scout and Rusty_

The Guardian Jumped into the air, and did a front flip as it landed in front of 10 Strike Daggers. "hey, boys!" she shouted. "Eat this!" she then took out her two Duel gatling cannons and fired a swarm of beams from the four cannons. The beams tore through the Daggers like tissue paper turning them into rattled messes. Meanwhile, Rusty let loose with the Inferno's Agni cannon, and his Flamethrower, covering Scout from above. "There are whole lot of em, I'll admit." Rusty said as he landed behind Scout, firing his Flamethrowers.

"True," Scout said. Suddenly, two Strike Daggers sped towards her, she responded by putting away one of the duel gatling cannons, and activated one of her wrist-mounted beam sabers, cutting one of them in half, and second one down the middle, causing them to explode. "But numbers aren't everything!" she finished by drawing her gatling cannons again, and resuming her barrage.

_Grimm_

"Come on! Let's show these fools the might of the Alliance!" shouted a Strike Dagger lieutenant, leading six other Daggers towards a pair of Astrays and a group of tanks.

However, they didn't get very far when a beam pierced the cockpit of the lieutenant's Dagger. The remaining Daggers abruptly stopped, only to be gunned down by more well aimed shots. The first four were all hit in the chest and exploded. The fifth lost its head from one beam and was destroyed by the second. A shot narrowly missed the final machine. The second shot severed its left ankle and it fell to the ground.

Standing on a ridge, over a mile away, the Marksman lowered its beam sniper rifle. "Damn," said Grimm. "Even if I'm not John, I shouldn't have needed more than seven shots. Guess I still haven't completely adjusted to this new rifle." That said, Grimm took aim at more distant targets.

_Ryu_

Ryu stood alone facing 15 Strike Daggers on his own. He smiled at these odds, this was perfect for him. "_If you drop your weapons now, we _might _let you live!_" one of the strike Dagger pilots said. Ryu's response was to fire a beam rifle at the said Dagger, destroying it. "Come and get them." He said.

Normally, the Double X, or as Ryu has Christened it, the "Blaze Dragon", is equipped with the Duel-Hyper Impulse Cannons, but not today. That weapon could cause too much collateral damage. So…he improvised.

Now, the Blaze Dragon was armed with two Katana swords on its back, positioned like an X on his back. Along with a Type 71 Beam rifle, and in his right hand currently, was a Beam Javelin. Ryu smiled. _Let the pleasures of Combat begin. _He thought as he turned on the I-POD Jordan gave him shortly before they left Orb.

**(A/N: Ryu battle theme: http: / www . youtube . com /watch?v=alWagh7aUHk "Pleasures of Combat")**

Ryu activated his Beam Javelin in his right hand, and his Wrist-mounted beam saber in his other. _3…2…1…Go!_

Ryu then sped forward, the Daggers opened fire with their beam rifles, but Ryu effortlessly evaded. He then ducked, and stabbed his Javelin right into a Dagger. _1. _He then yanked it out, and twirled it around cutting another one in half. _2. _He then jumped and did a front-flip, and he sprayed fire from his right-arm flame thrower. The flames engulfed three of the Daggers, and Ryu finished them off with his beam saber. _3.4.5. _He then power-slid on his knees, and avoided a swipe from a Dagger's beam saber. He then leaned back while sliding, and tossed his Javelin into the Dagger, impaling it, and it self-detonated afterwards destroying the Dagger. _6. _

He then hopped back up to his feet, and did a back flip, aiming his beam rifle while still in the air, he sniped three of the Daggers while in the air. _7.8.9. _He then holstered the rifle, and drew out his swords as he landed. The very moment his feet touched the ground, he boosted forward and slashed one Dagger right down the midsection, and stabbed another in the chest. _10.11. _He then ducked under yet another beam saber, and kicked the Strike Dagger in the Torso. It backed up, and crashed into another Dagger, Ryu then Charged forward and stabbed them both with one Katana. _12.13. _The Last Strike dagger just stood there, shocked and amazed at what had happened to his entire squad. Ryu turned the Blaze Dragon to face him, and flash his Gundams eyes at the Dagger. "Boo." He said to the Dagger pilot.

It got the message, and started high-tailing it out of there. Ryu smiled. _14. Hehehe, I still got it. _

_Mu_

Mu smirked as the Strike Custom tore through its opponents with little difficulty "Only thing you have on your side is numbers!" Mu shouted blasting the Agni cannon destroying another mobile suit, a warning blared along with a flash of danger as Mu boosted the Strike back "So it you isn't it," Mu said as a missile landed where Mu once was "Morgan 'Mad Dog' Cavalier!"

"_Mu la Flaga, the Hawk of Endymion,_" Morgan Replied narrowing his eyes "_This will be difficult, the first natural of the EA to pilot a Gundam Mobile suit on par with Coordinators._"

Mu grinned as he boosted the Strike into the air "I won't lose Old Man!" He shouted firing his beam rifle as Morgan dodged.

_Battlefield_

"_ORB will fall today!_" One of the Dagger Pilots shouted as he landed on the ground "_You damn patchwork sympathizers!_"

"_We won't let you take out Homeland!_" An Astray pilot responded as he fired his beam rifle "_We'll push you out!_"

_(Start __**It's the End of the World as we know it by R.E.M**__)_

"HAHAHA!" Laughter echoed through the channels as a series of explosions impacted against the EA line "You ain't getting past the Wolf Squadron!" Shouted Roy as his Hellfire Assault Patriot Fired a blast from its Prototype Heavy Beam cannon and a massive amount of missiles impacting the line even harder "We'll wipe you out!"

A beam impacted an unsuspecting mobile suit as it erupted into flames "_W-What was that!_" His partner shouted before being hit by another beam.

Up on a cliff the Shadow Assault Patriot Lowered its sniper rifle while Dennis grinned "Target eliminated, searching for next target." He said obviously enjoying himself "Time to rain death!" The four Hydra missile pods on the suit fired simultaneously impacting the Daggers with deadly precision.

In another part of the battlefield a Dagger suddenly explode for seemingly no reason making the fellow pilots nervous "WAHAHAHAHA!" Rick Hunter laughed as his Black Hawk Patriot revealed itself deactivating his Mirage Colloid unsheathing his Anti-Armor Ninjato cutting up another mobile suit "You brats are too easy to crush!"

"_W-What the hell!_" Another Pilot cried as the Black Hawks Beam Submachine gun tore his suit to shreds.

_Underwater_

"Let's go!" Shouted Jane Houston as she lead a squad of GAT-706S Deep Forbiddens only for a series of Torpedoes to impact the squad "What the!"

"_Thinking of sneaking up on ORB are you?_" Bruce Terran asked as his Marine Shadow revealed itself "_Not Happening!_"

_Meanwhile_

Terry Sanders smiled as his shot hit the Dagger dead on. "That's one for me!" he cheered as his 180mm Cannon reloaded for another shot.

Meanwhile, Karen and Shiro sped through the city streets, firing their Beam rifles, and machine guns. "Come on, let's do this!" Karen shouted as she took out her Bazooka and fired at a Strike Dagger. The round flew true and obliterated the Strike Dagger.

Shiro fired his 100mm Machine gun into another Dagger, removing its right arm and head. The Dagger then drew out a beam saber with his left hand, and swiped it at Shiro, but he backed up and shot the arm off. Weaponless, the Strike Dagger retreated. "This is almost too easy!" Shiro said. "Keep this up and We could win this!"

(_End Song_)

The _Powell_

The Biological CPUs entered the hanger where their mobile suits and the doctors with their drugs were waiting. Each took their vial and downed the contents. Each then put on their helmets and climbed into the cockpit of their machines.

At that moment, Azrael's face appeared on their main screens. "_Say boys…_"

Orga Sabnak looked up at his display screen. "What?"

"_It's extremely important that you don't damage Morgenroete or the Mass Driver,_" Azrael ordered. "_Do you understand?_"

"But we can destroy anything else, right?" asked Shani Andras.

Azrael simply nodded.

"Oh yeah!" said a pleased Clotho Buer.

"Time for some fun," added Kelly Burn, a sadistic grin on her features as she gripped the Stingray's controls in anticipation.

"This is something I've wanted to do for a long, long time," said Al De Cortez, grinning.

"Why don't you guys shut up," said Carlos Fisher as the _Powell_'s mobile suit hold doors opened. The Forbidden and the Reverse launched first, heading for Onogoro. The Raider followed, transforming into its mobile armor mode. Then the Calamity launched, quickly landing on the Raider, using it as a flight platform. The four were soon followed by the Terror, Devastator, the Resentment, and the Retribution. Soon, the next two machines, the Interceptor, and Saber launched as well.

The Last machine waited for the go-ahead from the flight crew. "A real battle, Hallelujah." He muttered as he put on his Orange helmet. "Just like you wanted…"

"_this is flight control, you have permission to launch._"

"Roger." He said. "Allelujah Haptism, Tomahawk, Launching!"

Onogoro

Juri leapt back, drawing her Astrays beam saber, but the Strike Dagger she was facing slammed into her, knocking her back, then aimed its rifle at her. At that instant, a beam tore into its arm.

"_Back off!_" said Mayura, rushing forward to protect Juri.

"Mayura!" called Asagi as she dueled a Strike Dagger with beam sabers. Suddenly, a fast-moving shadow passed by, drawing the attention of all pilots upwards as the Freedom flew overhead.

Suddenly, the Freedom's weapons snapped into place and Kira opened fire, destroying heads, limbs, and weapons of Strike Daggers en masse with precision accuracy. Several Alliance pilots cried out in fear as the Freedom released its shield and descended towards them, grabbing both its beam sabers.

The Freedom landed on the ground, instantly slashing off the right arms and legs of two Strike Daggers as its shield landed twenty meters ahead of it. Faster than most people could blink, the Freedom flew forward, replacing its beam sabers on its hips, snatched its shield, and surged out towards the battling fleets. The Alliance pilots gaped at the unbelievable display of power, while the Astray pilots gasped in shock.

"Awesome…" said Asagi.

A beam suddenly pierced another Strike Dagger, destroying it, and the true Strike landed on the ground.

"Wow, this is pretty cool, actually a little better than the Inferno." said Mu. "Yo, stay alert girls, there are gonna be more any minute now."

Then, the tide of the battle suddenly turned.

Unlike the Strike Daggers, which were maneuvering around the battling naval fleets, the eleven Biological CPUs tore right through them. The Forbidden's scythe sliced through the bridge of an Orb battleship. The Tomahawk's beam SMG tore through another Orb warship, igniting its forward ammo magazine. The vessel exploded in a great ball of fire. The Reverse fired both chest Gatling cannons into the bridges of two more Orb warships, destroying them. The Devastator landed on one ship and made two quick diagonal cuts with its Heat rods, slicing the ship in four, The Terror drew out its Buster sword, and cut a Orb ship clean in two, The Resentment fired its Hyper beam rifle destroying a group of Astray's and Tanks, the Saber cut two Astray's in half with its beam sabers, The Interceptor extended its right arm with the beam claw activated, and smashed it into the bride of a ship, while the Retribution fired its Lancer Darts at another ship.

"Well what do we have here?" said Orga, aiming at the _Archangel_.

"Incoming mobile suits!" shouted Chandra.

"Evade them!" ordered Murrue.

Orga fired the Calamity's Schlag cannons and Todesblock bazooka at the white battleship. But the _Archangel_ managed to move out of the beams' path.

"Figures. You missed," said Clotho, flipping the Raider. "Now get off so I can show you how it's done!"

The Calamity fell off the Raider, landing on and crushing the bridge of an Orb battleship. Clotho transformed the Raider back into its mobile suit mode and landed in front of the _Archangel_'s bridge. He raised the Raider's Mjolnir hammer, to drive it into the bridge. But just before it could hit it, the Freedom slammed into the Raider, knocking it into the sea.

At that very moment, the Forbidden appeared, firing its railguns at the Freedom. Kira evaded the shots and fired back with his beam rifle. But to his surprise, the Forbidden's Geschmeidig Panzer pack dropped down. The beam harmlessly bounced off the shields. Shani snickered as the pack returned to its original position and he lunged forward, swinging his scythe at the Freedom. Kira managed to pulled the Freedom back just in time, the scythe missing him by a few feet.

_These guys aren't ordinary pilots,_ thought Kira as he dodged more wild scythe swings. _Definitely aces, and in new machines. I've got to be careful with them._

Kira fired his Balaena cannons on the Forbidden. But again, Shani managed to deflect them with his Geschmeidig Panzer system and fired off his plasma induction cannon. Kira banked to the right, only to see the beam curve towards him. Kira cursed as the Freedom shot up, avoiding the beam.

_A curving beam. An energy deflection system. And this is just one of those _eleven_ new machines!_ he thought. _If the other ten are anything like this one, then we're all trouble._

Seven Astrays stood in the path of the Retribution. Seven Astrays fell over the course of ten seconds.

"Come on, you're pathetic," said Cortez. "I wanna fight someone like the Duel at Panama!" Around the Retribution, Strike Daggers advanced when suddenly, beams rained down on them, destroying them, Cortez narrowly evading. He looked up and saw a blue-white mobile suit.

Sarah's grip on the Slash Raiser's controls tightened and her face twisted into a mask of pure, unadulterated rage at the sight of the Katana-copy suit.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Sarah, drawing the attention of those who heard her over the radio and could see what was going on. All who caught sight of the Retribution and remembered the Katana were filled with a similar, cold fury. The Raiser flew straight at the ground, evading fire from the Retribution's 50mm Beam rifle, she then pulled up ninety degrees, flying straight at the monstrous mobile suit. As Cortez prepared to slice the approaching mobile suit in two with its Sword, Sarah suddenly knocked the sword aside with one of her Sword/Rifles, and tackled the Retribution into the air. She punched the Slash's right fist into the torso of the mobile suit and repeatedly fired her grenades point-blank before pushing off and delivering a kick straight to the same spot she'd been firing on, sending the Retribution, its pilot absolutely shocked by what had just happened, descending towards the ocean.

However, Cortez was quick to regain control. "You… you bitch!" shouted Cortez, remembering his lessons about the predecessors. "You'll pay for that!" Cortez started firing with the Trikeros Beam rifle, The Lancer Darts, and the beam pistol held in its left hand. Sarah deftly evaded with the Slash Riser's superior Agility.

"I won't allow that disgrace to live!" shouted Sarah

_Darknal_

Darknal fired his sniper rifle again, taking out yet another Strike Dagger. Suddenly his warning alarms went off. He reacted by instinct and jumped backwards nearly avoiding the Terror's Buster sword. "_Well, it seems you've improved since we last met, boy._" Argis Sakris said, with an evil chuckle at the end.

Darknal barred his teeth. "You…Bastard!" he shouted as he drew out a beam saber in his right hand, and a pistol in the left. "You're dead!" he then fired his pistol and charged forward.

Argis laughed as he jumped up avoiding Darknal's volley. "Get in line, kid!" he said as he fired his beam rifle at the Archer. The Gundam jumped to the left to dodge the rifle rounds, and fired the pistol again. _You killed my parents. _He thought. _You killed my sister, and left me and my brother without a family! _"I'm Gonna kill you!" he shouted as he charged with his beam saber.

Orb Military Headquarters

Ning's eyes held a cold fury that frightened all in the control room, even Ishmael, despite being nearly as furious at the sight of the Retribution.

"Contact Shilaho," snarled Serenity. "Tell him it's time to deploy _our_ aces."

The Shark's beam cannons fired, tearing through a transport plane, destroying it and its complement of Strike Daggers.

"Another plane down," said Adam grimly as the plane's fiery remains fell to Earth.

For every plane he or the Orb defenders shot down, another managed to drop at least half of its payload, which meant dozens of Strike Daggers were already on Orb soil. And more were arriving every minute.

He glanced at the Freedom. Kira appeared to be having problems with a strange green mobile suit armed with a scythe. It seemed that every time Kira fired at the green mobile suit, it either dodged the shot or deflected the beams somehow with its shields. He better help him out. Adam sped off towards the Freedom, only to come face-to-face with a mobile suit emerging from the sea.

"_how the hell does something so big fly like that?_" The Raider pilot asked.

"hell if I know." Adam replied. "Don't really care. It works, so why question it?"

"_Fair enough._" Clotho said as he fired his Rail guns.

The Shark dodged the Raider's shots and fired back.

The two mobile suits continued their deadly dance, neither able to gain the upper hand over the other.

"_Just die already!_" shouted a frustrated Clotho, firing off the Zorn cannon.

Adam narrowly managed to avoid the beam. "Shit, that was close." He said as the Raider then prepared another shot. "Oh, fuck." He said.

"DIE!" Clotho shouted as he started to fire.

"_I don't think so!_" a new voice said as a blue-white mobile suit came down and slammed into the Raider. Adam shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. The suit that saved him was…the Slash?

"Flay, what the _hell _are you doing!" Adam _roared _on the radio. Flay's face then appeared on the screen, she was wearing a pink flight suit, with dark red chest and arms. "_Saving your ass apparently._" She said as she jumped off the Raider.

"Flay, I _told _you not to pilot the Slash!" Adam shouted.

"_If I didn't, you'd be dead right now!_" Flay protested. "_I am _NOT _having this baby without a Father!_"

Adam stuttered, looking for a comeback, until he sighed. "F-fine. We'll deal about it later." He said. "Just…stick close to me, and don't get to far away."

"_Got it._" Flay said, with a wink.

"_DAMN BITCH!_" Clotho roared as he fired his Rail cannons at the Slash. Adam got in the way, and the rounds pinged harmlessly off his armor. "DON'T YOU CALL _HER _THAT!" Adam shouted at the top of his lungs as he fired his Beam cannons at the Raider, that narrowly evaded.

A squad of Orb Astrays fired on the Earth Alliance's Strike Daggers as they advanced into the city. The Daggers were numerous, but somehow, the defenders managed to push them back, barely. However, things were about to change. A black mobile suit suddenly landed before the Orb squadron.

"_Captain! What is that?_" asked a nervous Orb pilot.

"Some new Earth Forces machine," answered the Captain. "Destroy it!"

"For the Preservation of our Blue and Pure World!" howled Carlos, firing his beam cannon at the Astrays.

The barrage mercilessly tore through many of the Astrays before they managed any kind of defense. The surviving Astrays backed away, moving behind buildings and trying to regroup from the assault. But Carlos didn't give them a chance to. The Resentment's chest plate opened revealing two Gatling machine cannons, and four homing missiles. Als it did this, its arms raised up revealing two beam pistols, and the shoulders revealed two 78mm beam Gatling cannons. The remaining Astrays in the area fell quickly fell before this second barrage. Beams tore through buildings and the mobile suits standing behind them. A cluster of missiles impacted a trio of Astrays standing together, destroying them.

Suddenly, the Resentment jumped to the left, barely dodging a beam. Carlos growled as the Marksman's active cloak deactivated to reveal the Strike-like mobile suit.

"Not bad," commented Grimm. "But that's not going to be good enough."

Carlos roared, firing all of his gatling guns at the Marksman. Grimm pulled the Marksman into the air, evading the Resentment's shots and fired his rifle. The beam hit the Resentment's left twin gatling gun on his shoulder. Carlos threw the weapon away just before it exploded.

"Damn you!" he shouted, firing back at the Marksman with his remaining gatling guns and the wrist-mounted beam pistols.

Grimm sidestepped behind a row of buildings. The guns tore through the building… only to hit nothing. The Resentment's head turned back and forth, searching for the Marksman. Carlos growled in frustration.

"Damn it!" he growled. "Where are you? Come and fight me coward!"

There was no response.

"Come on! Fight!"

Again, nothing.

"That's it! I'm gonna level this whole damn city!"

At that moment, the Marksman emerged from some buildings on the Resentment's left, its rifle gone and in its place, a beam saber. Grimm raised the saber up as he raced towards the mobile. But before it could strike, the Resentment shot the barrel in its left wrist out, grabbing hold of it and releasing a beam saber, intercepting Grimm's own blade. Both pilots suddenly raised their other weapons. The Marksman's beam pistol was inches from the Resentment's chest, while the twin barrels of the Resentment's Gatling gun were inches from the Marksman's. The two mobile suits stayed there for a moment, locked in that position. Neither seemed willing to risk moving.

"I must admit," said Grimm. "You're much better than most pilots, even if you are as wild as they get."

"_I should be,_" said Carlos, sounding momentarily calm. "_That's what made me the Hero of the Bloody Valentine._"

Grimm's eyes widened in surprise. The Hero of the Bloody Valentine? Suddenly, Grimm's eyes narrowed in rage.

"You son of a bitch!" he said. "You're dead!"

"_No, you are!_" Carlos shouted back.

The Resentment pushed the Marksman back before Grimm could pull the trigger and swung its saber down. However, the Marksman was a faster machine than its opponent, and not for nothing had Grimm been an elite of Wardog. He quickly sidestepped the blow.

"Too slow!" he said, swinging his own saber down.

But the Resentment managed to raise its saber back up, blocking the blow. Carlos then followed up with a kick to the Marksman's chest, sending the mobile suit stumbling back. The mass-murderer raised the Resentment's gatling gun, aiming directly at the Marksman's cockpit…

But just before Carlos could squeeze the trigger, a beam lanced through the air, piercing the cannon. The Resentment dropped it as both machines leapt backwards and the twin gatling exploded. Turning to the source, Carlos was surprised to see a new machine, looking almost Identical to the Blitz, tackling his machine. The new mobile suit then aimed its Trikeros at the Resentment's cockpit, but Carlos opened the two gatling in his machine's chest and opened fire, forcing the newcomer back. The machine hid from the Resentment behind several buildings along with the Marksman

Grimm was surprised. What was this machine? And Who was piloting it?

"Pilot of the…uhh, whatever your machine is called. identify yourself," ordered Grimm over the radio.

There was a chuckle on the radio. "Allow me to introduce myself, Marksman of Endymion." It said. "I am Captain Marcus Snow of the E.F.S Kestrel, Call-sign Swordsman. And this Machine is the MBF-207 Shinobi. It's a mass-production variant of the GAT-X207 Blitz. It's got Mirage Colloid, and this one in particular has Phase shift. Orb gave us pilots a few of these along with the Astrays to assist you guys."

Grimm nodded. "Alright, then." He said. "Thanks for the assistance by the way. For now, stick close to me, you got that Swordsman?"

"_Understood sir,_" said Swordsman. "_Um, what do we do about this guy?_"

As if in answer to the question, a barrage of missiles suddenly obliterated the buildings the two were hiding behind.

Both beam sabers now held in hand, the Resentment looked absolutely furious as it approached the pair, but a sudden barrage of bullets hit the Resentment in the side, and Carlos turned to the new attacker.

The Shark and Slash descended towards the Resentment, Adam continuing to fire on the heavy weapons mobile suit even as he dodged fire from the Raider as Flay shot her beam rifle at the Raider, Clotho chasing them furiously. Growling angrily, Carlos turned and fired the Gatling on the airborne pests. Both suits and the mobile armor managed to swerve and the Raider transform back to mobile suit mode, avoiding the incoming fire.

"_What the hell? You almost hit me, you nut job!_" shouted Clotho.

"Get out of my way or I'll kill you too! Not like _you're_ much of a loss!" roared Carlos back, still firing on the Guardian and the Raider.

Clotho growled and fired his railgun at the Resentment. "_Eat this you crazy bastard!_"

The Resentment jumped back, evading the rounds and continuing its barrage.

"Damn. These guys are nuts!" said Adam as he and Flay watched the two new Earth Forces mobile suits after breaking away from their personal firefight. The two landed next to Grimm and Swordsman.

"_Gee, y'think?_" Flay said, surprising Grimm.

"Flay? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"_I wasn't just gonna sit around while you guys did all the heavy lifting here!_" she responded. "_Orb is my home too!_"

"_But what about-_" Grimm was about to say.

"_We already talked about it._" Adam said, aggravated. "_So long as she sticks close to me, she's fine. But that doesn't mean you're fully off the hook for this!_"

"_I _did _save you a few minutes ago._" Flay responded.

"_Point taken._"

"Just don't do any crazy-ass moves and you'll be fine." said Grimm as the Raider and Resentment stopped their attacks and both turned towards the Shark and Slash.

"Oh crap," whispered Adam just before the two fired on them.

The Shark and Slash jumped upwards as fast as they could, just barely evading their attacks. "Guess even these lunatics have enough sense to focus on their actual enemies and not each other," Adam said.

The Resentment's missile pods opened and fired a barrage of missiles at the Slash. Flay fired her head vulcans, destroying the missiles. The Raider's hammer came flying at the Shark. Adam pulled up his arm. The hammer slammed into the massive arm, barley denting the surface.

"_Bastard! Annihilate!_" roared Clotho, firing his railgun at the Shark.

Then, Flay brought the Slash's shield in between the shot, taking the impact on the shield. She then twirled around, and kicked the Raider in the chest, sending it flying.

Adam blinked. "Damn, Flay." He said. "Exactly _how long _have you been in the simulators?"

Flay giggled. "_Ever since John and Corrine came back in Africa._" she said. As the two sped away.

"_Come back here!_" shouted Clotho, chasing after the Shark and Slash.

Carlos turned back to where the Marksman and Shinobi had been standing, only to find them missing.

"Where are you, cowards? Don't tell me you've run away!" he shouted, searching for the missing machines.

"_If you want to fight us, you'll have to find us first,_" came the voice of that first pilot.

Carlos let out a frustrated roar. "Forget you cowards! If you won't fight me face-to-face, then you can go to hell!"

He took off, heading after the Slash, Shark and the Raider. If those cowards weren't going to fight him, then he'd find some brave enough to actually fight him.

Grimm watched as the Resentment flew off. Normally, he wasn't the kind to hide from a fight. But he had underestimated the Resentment. He thought that he could have taken it out quickly and returned to his role as sniper. But both the mobile suit and its pilot were too formidable for a quick victory, and only Swordsman's unexpected arrival had saved him. And at the moment, the Orb defenders needed his sniper abilities to help hold back the tide. Hopefully, Kira, John, and the others would be able to deal with those machines.

"_Swordsman, do you have a sniper rifle?_" Grimm asked as the Shinobi deactivated it Mirage Colloid. It then drew out a long-barreled weapon from its back. "_Right here sir._" He said.

"_Good._" Grimm said. "_Stick with me for now. We have to support the Orb forces._"

"_Will do._"

_Archangel_

"We have several missiles incoming!" Sai shouted as the Igelstellungs activated shooting them down only for a pair to get through, everyone widened their eyes in fear just as a beam tore through the missiles as everyone blinked in shock.

Off on the shoreline a Buster-like Mobile suit stood "Man they really overhauled you didn't they," Dearka muttered as the new Buster stood up, it now featured a sub lifter pack heavily armed with two Hyper Density Beam Cannons and multiple missile pods "I'm renaming you the Nut Buster." Taking flight the cockpit of the Nut Buster activated as a MTS activated locking onto multiple airplanes and let loose with the missiles "I have you covered _Archangel!_"

_Aztec_

Kyle growled as explosions detonated around the ship '_The Aztec is really not cut out for atmospheric fighting,_' He mused silently '_We can't even use the main cannon because we might end up endangering allies._' "Godfrieds, 50 to starboard, FIRE! He ordered as two of the said cannons fired sinking another Arkansas-Class cruiser "Aim for the missile ships, stop their bombardment!"

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted an Earth Alliance Lieutenant, leading several squads of Strike Daggers towards a group of Orb Astrays and tanks.

Just after they passed a pair of damaged buildings, though, flames suddenly exploded from nowhere, expanding in a massive fireball that consumed a dozen Strike Daggers all at once. The other Strike Daggers backed away as a large form materialized in the center of that inferno, and as the flames began to die down somewhat, a demon stepped forth.

The mobile suit was like none they'd ever seen before, and many backed away, absolute terror gripping their hearts at the sight before them.

The machine before them was solid black, and a few who'd read the reports recognized that it had once been the GAT-X207 Blitz, or the GAT-X901 Shadow Scythe. But it was obviously no longer either of those machines. The mobile suit before them seemed like it had seen ten thousand battles, with very clear scratches and battle scars covering it nearly head to foot, the scarring a gray-white against the pitch black mobile suit's body, a pair of giant black wings standing up straight from its back, similar scarring and even what seemed to be holes filling the devil-like wings.

The worst of it was the head, though. The left side looked in pristine condition, while the right side was jagged and scarred-looking, with the jaw appearing fractured and a large gash running through the right eye, which seemed as though the camera was exposed. Suddenly, the eyes flashed to life, the left eye appearing its original blue while the right eye glowed an angry, demonic red. It was perhaps a tribute to the courage of the Earth Forces pilots that none of them wet themselves with this demonic machine standing before them, looking for all the world like the grim reaper itself come to claim their souls, armed with a large, twin beam scythe.

Suddenly, with incredible speed, the reincarnated Shadow Blitz rushed forward and swung its scythe, cutting apart three machines that were too slow in just that one swing. The Daggers in the back, almost fearfully, raised their rifles and fired on the scythe-wielder. The Shadow Blitz's wings folded down over the torso, and the beams were harmlessly dissipated against the wings, the particles clearly spreading out across the entire torso before fading entirely.

"What? Impossible!" shouted one pilot.

Then, a stinger-like object flipped from the black machine's back, and the two beam cannons opened up, quickly destroying several more Strike Daggers. When the wings flipped back up, the beam cannons continued to fire as the Blitz, now armed with a pair of curved anti-armor swords cut apart the remaining enemies.

Looking around at the carnage, Nicol couldn't help but whistle as the Orb defenders gaped at the display of power.

"She was serious about that metaphor of the Blitz returning from hell…" said Nicol quietly as more Strike Daggers descended from above. Nicol aimed the Shi no Hashi beam cannons and opened fire on them, but many still made it to the ground.

_Corrine_

After she and John had escorted the defecting ships into the Orb formation, Corrine began destroying the dozens of M.S transports littering the skies as John supported the Archangel.

She fired her Plasma cannons at a Transport, and destroyed it in a fiery explosion. But then from out of the explosion, an Orange-white jet-like mobile armor sped towards Corrine.

The Mobile armor was fast, and it fired its beam weapon quickly. But the Hope was just as fast, and managed to evade the strafing Mobile Armor.

Suddenly, the Mobile armor then transformed into a mobile suit, with a anti-beam shield, and a SMG. It fired the SMG at Corrine, but she deflected the beams with her shield. _He's fast, I'll give him that. _She thought as she fired her beam rifle at the new mobile suit.

The Orange suit charged forward, holstering its beam rifle in exchange for a saber. Corrine returned the favor by drawing her own saber and meeting his.

Then, she heard a weird, and almost evil laughter on the Radio. "_Hahahaha! Your pretty good ya know?_" the voice said. "_Of course, that doesn't change the fact I'm gonna kill you!_"

"Dream on!" Corrine said as she kicked the mobile suit away, but the pilot recovered with almost inhumane speed, and sped away from the hope firing its SMG. Corrine barley had the time to dodge the barrage of weapons fire from it.

_What the hell is this guy? _She thought as she continued to exchange blows with this new mobile suit. _He's aggressive like those other ones…but at the same time very skilled. Almost on John and Ryu's level. _

"_I think it's only fair that I introduce myself accordingly._" The pilot said. "_My goodie-too-shoe side goes by the name Allelujah Haptism. However, _I _go by the name Hallelujah! The one who actually has the guts to kill in cold blood!_" Hallelujah then transformed back into MA form and dodged a wave of fire from the Hope.

Corrine barred her teeth. "Boy, if this is you on a bad day, I can't wait to see your other side." She said as she backed away to fire her Rail cannons.

Hallelujah laughed like a mad man again. "_Oh, please._" He said. "_That other half wouldn't harm a fly if he was given the chance! I on the other hand won't hesitate to KILL!_" He then raised his shield as it separated into a shield pincer and closed in on Corrine. She tightened her grip on the controls. _This is gonna be a loooooong battle, isn't it? _She thought.

_Meanwhile_

Unbeknownst to fighters at large, a tragedy was about to happen. A family of four ran through the woods, trying to reach the boats that were evacuating the civilians of Orb.

"Come on, we have to hurry and catch the transport!" Shiro Asuka called out to his family, although it was for naught as the explosions from Strike Daggers and Astrays alike, drowned out his voice. The only thing on his mind was getting his family to safety, and he grabbed his 11 year-old daughter, Mayu's wrist and ran faster. His wife, Ryoko, and 13-year old son, Shinn, followed close behind them.

Shinn looked upward to see several mobile suits clashing, the most prominent being a Dark green and Black one, using shields of light and a large weapon firing beams, fighting against a red and white mobile suit. _They're amazing, so powerful and graceful_, Shinn marveled at the mobile suits, wanting to be in the cockpit of one himself, before a 105 Dagger exploding shook him from his reverie.

"Shinn, come on!" Ryoko cried to her son. And the four started running again. And soon the harbor was in view, and the Asukas all collectively felt relieved. However, Murphy's Law, being what it is, came to collect on this innocent family, an Astray nearly evaded being blown up, but the force from the explosion knocked a pink cellphone from Mayu's purse.

"My mobile!" She called out, and Mayu ran off the path and down the hill after it. Her parents called out for her to come back.

"Mayu, get back here! It's dangerous to go off on your own!" Shinn yelled, running after her. He had barely taken three steps when a red and blue energy blast hit the stretch of path where he had just been standing. Shinn tumbled down the hill, where Mayu cowered, hugging her knees.

"Mayu, you idiot! This is a war zone for crying out loud! You could get killed! You're just lucky I came after you!" Shinn snapped at his sister.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. It was then her face paled, "My god, Shinn, weren't Mom and Dad up there!" And the two ran up the hill. The two stopped dead in their tracks. Mayu's scream rang throughout Onogoro Island, so loud even some of the defending soldiers could hear it. Shinn wanted to throw up.

The bloody paste that had been Shiro and Ryoko Asuka's bodies had been burned into the hillside, The two adults barely recognizable by the ripped shreds of their clothing. Shinn couldn't hold in it any longer, vomiting in a violent manner all over the ground.

"Shinn…what are we going to do?" Mayu sobbed, "Mom and Dad…" Her brother was about to answer when a single Strike Dagger emerged from the undergrowth, and aimed its beam rifle at the two children. Shinn and Mayu just stood there, holding hands and fully prepared to meet their parents in the afterlife. Shinn's tightened his grip on his sister's hand, waiting for the end…but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the Strike Dagger lying on the ground, missing an arm and a head, with a hole where its cockpit would be. Standing over it was a Dark Green and Black mobile suit Its heat Shotel burning yellow from its attack.

"_What in the hell are you two waiting for? Get to the harbor! The last transport is about to leave!"_ A voice came over the mobile suit's loudspeaker, before it shot back into the sky, facing the enemy. As Shinn gazed onward, he knew what he would do the first chance he got. Join ZAFT, and become like the pilot who saved the lives of himself and his sister.

_With Ryu_

Ryu landed behind two Strike Daggers as he drew out his swords and swiftly sliced them in two. Ryu smiled. _We're doing good!_ he thought. _Just a little longer, and the Alliance will have to regroup! _

Suddenly his Danger senses went off as he Jerked his mobile suit back evading a trio of beams aimed at him. He looked up to see a single Red mobile suit, similar to the Terror in a few way, but definitely a different model.

The suit drew out a beam pistol and fired away at Ryu inside the Blaze Dragon. But Ryu was no amateur, and swiftly evaded the shots carefully and easily. He then returned fire with his Flame Throwers, but the suit evaded to the right. It then landed in front of Ryu with its beam Sabers drawn. Ryu swore as he drew his own Beam sabers and caught the beams. He then kicked the newcomer in the chest, forcing it back. The suit was quick to recover, as it charged forward against Ryu, but he caught it in mid-charge.

As he and this suit exchanged blows, he got this strange…feeling with it. Its maneuvers, its skills…they seemed so hauntingly familiar to the Dragon of Endymion. He tried to dismiss these feelings at first, but it started to nag at him more and more. Up until he couldn't help but wonder…

When their sabers met again, it happened.

"_R-Ryu?_" a soft, almost a whisper of a voice said. "_I-Is that you?_"

Ryu froze, and his heart felt like Ice. _T-that voice…_he thought. _I-Impossible! _

Ryu activated his own Radio. "N-Nagase?" he replied.

The Camera in his cockpit then revealed a young woman, wearing a Purple-Grey flight suit, who had soft brown eyes, and from her helmet, he could see bits of dark brown hair. Her eyes were wide with shock, as were his.

"_Ryu!_" she shouted. "_I-It is you! W-what happened? Where have you been?_"

"Me? What about you!" Ryu came back with, the two of them deactivating their beam sabers, and stepping back. "Nagase, I thought you _died _back in India! W-why didn't you tell me you were alive!"

"_Ryu, I thought you and almost everyone else died at Endymion!_" Nagase replied, hints of tears in her eyes. "_Everyone kept telling us that we were the only ones left of Wardog!_"

Ryu blinked. "Wait, we?" he asked. "Who are you talking about Nagase?"

Nagase tilted her head. "What, you didn't know?" she asked. "But…If you survived…wouldn't you have know he did too?"

"Nagase, who are you talking about?" Ryu said. "Everyone else is here. John, Grimm, Mu, who else could…there…" that was when it dawned on him. "N-no way." He whispered.

_At that moment, With John_

John sliced another Strike dagger in half with his heat shotel, and shot another one out of the skies with his Plasma cannons. _Sooner or later, those new units will have to retreat to recharge their power. _He thought. _We just have to hold out until then, and their commanders will probably call back the rest of their forces to regroup for another attack. _

His thoughts were interrupted as one of the said machines charged towards the Redemption with its beam claws extended. Ryu quickly drew out his Heat shotel and intercepted the mobile suit.

"_Hehehe, you still got it buddy._" A voice said.

John's eyes widened. He _knew _that voice. But…that was impossible…he was dead. He, Ryu, and Mu _saw _him die before our eyes!

"Impossible…" John muttered. "C-Chopper…is that you?"

"_Ding! We have a winner!_" Chopper said. "_Though I was dead hu? Well, you can thank E.A medical science for that little wonder. Now John, tell me. Why did you do it? Why did you Betray the E.A? You said it yourself, you wanted to change the Alliance's perception on Coordinators! Do you think this is helping?_"

"Chopper-I…" John tried to find words, but he found none. He was lost. How could Chopper of possibly survived the battle? His GINN slammed right into the flagship, they all saw the explosion. _No one _could have survived that!

John breathed quickly as he continued to dodge the attacks from the Interceptor "Why, why are you fighting?" He asked desperately "Chopper you hated it, you'd rather be listening to rock and roll all day long!"

Chopper laughed crazily over the radio "_You made me like this _Buddy!" He declared "_You Betrayed the E.A. You were the one to turn your back against us! It's all your fault! And now, I can prove I am the superior pilot!_"

John eyes widened "What?" He asked disbelieving as he dodged the continuous beam fire from the two suits.

Chopper laughed again "_Here's another secret,_" He shouted "_I've _always_ hated you, you were the perfect one, the one that _everyone _talked about! Now I'll destroy everything you love, starting with this pathetic country!_" John growled as he boosted the Redemption back out of the way of the Interceptor's swords "_And thanks to Blue Cosmos I have the strength where I can finally defeat you!_"

John growled and snapped up his TBR firing off a shot forcing the Interceptor back "You would go as far as to join a terrorist organization to defeat me?" John asked "Why?"

"_I've already told you everyone would always focus on you and not me!_" Chopper shouted "_I am the best, not you!_"

John flinched back at the accusation allowing the Interceptor to close in a katana in hand, reacting on instinct John quickly brought up his shield and blocked the sword "Chopper," He whispered "Forced to fight the one remainder of my past life..."

_Corrine_

Corrine grunted as the Hope was pushed back by the Tomahawk as its shield pincer Strained against the Hope's Shield, sensing something off Corrine suddenly pulled back just as the Pincer began to glow red hot '_Heat Blade tech,_' Corrine thought to herself '_In that case..._' Corrine grinned as she reached for the underside of the shield and pulled out the Katana that she and Lowe had attached there "Let's go!" She shouted darting forward ducking under the Tomahawk's stab and swung her bade at the Tomahawk's Pincer.

_Hallelujah_

'_S-so fast!_' Hallelujah unable to react in time as his Shield Pincer was cut in half, "Hey Raider give me some support!" he barked at the Raider's pilot who was attacking the Shark and Slash.

"_Why should I?_" Clotho Buer responded sneering.

"I'm ordering you as a superior officer _that's_ why _boy!_" Hallelujah snapped pulling out the Beam SMG and started firing only for the Hope to bat the beams away using it's Katana.

"_Tch Fine._" Clotho responded and flew in attacking the Hope with his dual hypervelocity shield rifle.

_Corrine_

The Raider transformed and threw it's Mjolnir Hammer at the Hope only for Corrine to block it with her shield, he alarm sounded as she looked behind her to see the Devastator with its heat rods at bear "Oh hell no!" Corrine shouted lashing the Hope's foot out knocking the Raider back "Like hell you're going to scratch _this_ paint job!"

Bringing the Hope into a dive Corrine moved rapidly through the incoming fire from the Raider and Devastator as the Tomahawk tried to close in on her sheathing the katana Corrine once more grabbed her beam rifle and went into the HiMAT mode and fired all of her weapons at her opponents only for them to dodge or block them '_They're good._' Corrine thought gritting her teeth as she continued to fight back, glancing over at John she was shocked to find that he was barely fighting back, only dodging and blocking attacks, Corrine's senses flashed as she once more moved out of the way of her enemies attacks '_What's wrong John?_'

_With Ryu and Nagase_

"Chopper is alive too?" Ryu repeated. "I-I just can't believe this."

"Ryu, you are not the only one." Nagase said. "But…Chopper's changed. Blue Cosmos did something to him. He knows who he is, but…it's like he's a completely different person now."

"Nagase…" Ryu said. "Please…come with us."

"W-what?"

"Nagase, please!" Ryu pleaded. "The E.A council doesn't want piece since the president disappeared. Everyone in the E.A Council are Blue Cosmos members! Why else would they do what they did as Alaska with the Cyclopes! And don't forget Junius 7! All this happened after the President disappeared! We are gonna end this war the way it should end! With actual peace between the Plants and the earth. Between Naturals and Coordinators."

"Ryu…believe me I want to but…its more complicated than that." Nagase said. "If I try to defect, or even try to leave the E.A, they'll kill Chopper…I…I just can't be the reason why a friend dies! If I try to run, they _will _kill him. And its gonna stay that way until I…die."

Ryu inhaled sharply. Though he managed to suppress it, he was infuriated. They were _black mailing _Nagase! And with their own friend none the less.

He mentally sighed. _What should I do? _He asked himself. _She said that they'll kill him unless she…dies…Wait, that's it! _

Suddenly, Ryu punched the Blaze Dragon Forward, and slamming into the Saber. "W-Wha-Ryu! What are you doing?" Nagase shouted.

_Let's hope she gets the message. _He thought. "Do you think he's better than me?" Ryu asked Nagase. "Are you telling me you care more about Chopper than me?" As he said this, he gave Nagase a quick wink with his right eye. She saw it, and she smiled knowing what he was planning.

"It's not that, Ryu." She said as she drew her beam sabers. "I love all of you, but I just can't abandon any one of you for another!"

Ryu's response was to draw his wrist beam sabers and began clashing with Nagase' s. She then jumped away to fire her beam pistol, but Ryu blocked them with his shield. He then boosted forward with his Beam Javelin out. Nagase intercepted the Javelin with her shield and knocked it aside, and she swung her beam saber again, only for Ryu to catch it.

Ryu then activated his left-wrist beam saber and sliced off the right leg of the Saber. Nagase then jumped with her boosters up into the air and fired her beam saber appearing to return to her ship. But she moved too slowly. Ryu Jumped up, and he cut off the Saber's right arm, and damaged its engine. The Saber fell, and crashed into a collection of buildings. Ryu then jumped on top of it, and positioned his saber just over the cockpit, "_now._" Whispered Ryu as he raised his beam saber. Suddenly, the Saber's cockpit opened and a figure jumped out just in time as the Saber pierced the Cockpit. Quickly Ryu picked up Nagase and jumped away just as the Saber Exploded in a ball of fire.

For a moment, Ryu stared at the wreck and couldn't help but smile. _Flawless Victory. _He thought. He then brought the Dragon's hand that carried Nagase up towards to cockpit as he let it open. The Moment it opened Nagase practically jumped in, and practically tore off her helmet revealing her mid-length dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Ryu also took off his own helmet and the two's lips met into a passionate kiss. And the two stayed that way for a good few minutes.

"I'm…so happy your alive, Ryu." Nagase said when they separated, smiling.

Ryu smiled back. "I'm happy your alive too Nagase." He said as they kissed again. "But…as much as I would _love _for this to continue…" he said as he grabbed his helmet. "We've got a battle to win." Nagase nodded as she got behind the seat, not before giving him one last kiss on the cheek. "Go get em Dragon." She said.

Ryu smiled as he placed his helmet back on. "Will do." He said as he punched the Blaze Dragon Forward.

_Darknal_

Darknal gritted his teeth as he drew his beam pistols to hold back the Terror's buster sword. "_I am going to enjoy killing you so much!_" Argis shouted on the comm as he kicked Darknal back. Darknal wasted no time in recovering and hopped away from the Terror to avoid the buster sword.

"Why don't you try these on for size?" Darknal shouted as he activated his 9 DRAGOON shield bits. The nine Hexagonal shaped Dragoons launched from Darknal's back and began firing beams at the Terror. "_Nice trick._" Argis said. "_But here is something more! Fly fangs!_" With that, 8 DRAGOON fangs like the ones on the X from space launched from the DRAGOON skirt on the Terror's back. the Fangs and shield bits danced around each other, firing and deflecting each other's beams. In the meantime, Darknal continued to duel with Argis. He fired his beam pistols at the Terror, but it used its buster sword as a shield and deflected them. Then with cunning speed, the Terror kicked the Longbow to the ground and aimed his Sword down. "_Now DIE!_" he shouted, but then he jumped away as a beam of energy passed in between them.

"_What then?_"

Darknal turned to see the direction in which the beam came from, to see the Spark standing there, newly upgraded with new Cannons.

"_Darknal, you alright?_" Kelsey asked as she landed next to the Longbow.

"I'm fine." Darknal replied. "Just some terrorist troubles."

Kelsey nodded. "Hope you don't mind me giving ya a hand?" She asked as she turned to face the Terror.

Darknal smiled, and nodded. "I guess I could use a little help." He then recalled his DRAGOON's around him. "Let's go!" and the Dragoons shot forward.

All across Orb, the battles raged. The Buster and the _Archangel_ let loose a furious barrage on the advancing invaders, cutting down dozens of mobile suits and fighters. The Shadow Blitz, tore apart Strike Daggers in the close-quarters of the city blocks, using superior abilities, skills, MS-battle experience and technology to overwhelm the Daggers. Kelsey and Darknal fighting off the Mercenary off keeping his Fangs away from the troops, Scout and Rusty fought off the new Prototype unit piloted by Graham Aker, John fighting Chopper, Corrine dueling the Tomahawk, Raider, and Devastator, Mu, in the Strike, was leading a squad of Astrays with the Athena at his side. Together, they were managing to push back the advancing Daggers. Elsewhere, Grimm and Swordsman had resumed their roles as snipers, gunning down Alliance forces all over Onogoro, and even hitting some of their closer naval vessels. The Eurasians, showing the skills that had allowed to survive many battles with ZAFT's mobile suits in nothing more than mere fighters covered each other's back thoroughly, barely a few meters of each suit ever being exposed to enemy fire as they expertly bested their opponents.

But even with the aid of the _Archangel_, Eurasians and Gundams, the Orb forces were only just barely holding back the tide of the Earth Alliance Forces. For every Strike Dagger that fell, there were two more to take its place, while for each Astray lost, the strength of the defenders was hurt badly. And even though the Earth Forces second generation Gundams were being distracted by the Freedom, Guardian, Hope, Redemption, Blaze Dragon, and Slash Raiser, the sheer number of Daggers were enough to cut through parts of the defenders lines.

A squad of Strike Daggers gunned down a group of defending Astrays and tanks. A wing of bombers dropped their deadly payload upon a cluster of artillery guns. An Orb _Aegis_-class battleship was hit by a pair of _Fraser_-class vessels and started sinking.

Ishmael watched these scenes and many more like them play out with an emotionless expression on his face, unlike Cagalli, who was wearing her emotions quite clearly. There was no point in getting emotional or dwelling on all the deaths at the moment. It would only serve to distract him. He had learned long ago to seal up his emotions during battle.

The battle was not going well for Orb. Or at least, not as well as he had hoped. He had miscalculated. Not on the number of the invaders. He had actually predicted a much larger force than this. No. It was those nine new mobile suits they had developed. He knew they would have built successors to the G-Units from Heliopolis. But he hadn't expected them to be so formidable. While Kira, Corrine, John, Flay, Adam, Scout, Rusty, and Sarah were distracting them, limiting the damage they could do, it was at the same time, robbing them of their strongest weapon, the Freedom, Hope, and Redemption. He had predicted that with the three fighting in the frontline, they would have bought them hours, possibly an extra day, before Orb was overrun. But now… now things weren't looking so good for them.

He glanced over at the Orb noble, who were both watching the screen of the Slash Raiser fighting that Katana-imitation with their full attention.

In the sky over the ocean, Four mobile suits closed in on the Battle of Onogoro. The Justice rode atop its Fatum-00, with the Infinity, Ex-GuAIZ, and Conviction in the air on either side of it.

Images came up in their cockpits.

"The Freedom…" said Athrun. "Kira!"

"The Inferno, Spark, Buster and a Blitz-type are down there as well," said Anthony. "But it looks like the Freedom, Hope, Slash type, and Redemption, are in trouble."

Matthew gripped her controls, anger crossing his features as he focused in on one of the battles. The one between the Slash type, and the Katana rip-off. Suddenly he surged towards the battle.

"Hey, wait up!" said Anthony as he Eric and Athrun took off in pursuit.

In the skies above Orb, things were not going well for the four defenders. The new mobile suits of the Alliance were all technologically superior to everything they had faced before. Added to this, the pilots themselves were as skilled as anyone they had fought before. Kira was managing to hold his own against them, using a combination of his skill as pilot and the power of the Freedom, while Sarah was doing quite well going one-on-one with the Katana-imitation. But John was constantly hesitating against his friend thought dead, and Corrine was trying to fight off three opponents at once.

The machines had also switched groups. Initially, the Resentment had been aiding the Katana-imitation against Sarah, but had unexpectedly backed off. Maybe the pilot wanted Sarah to himself?

The Retribution fired its gun-launchers at the Raiser, scoring a direct hit, and the violet mobile suit likewise was sent tumbling through the air.

The Reverse, in a display of speed superior to its 'brother' units, tackled into the Freedom, throwing it directly into line for the Supremacy's Agni cannon. As the Slash Raiser righted herself, the Retribution descended on her.

"Game over," said Cortez, smirking.

The Retribution's sword stabbed at the Guardian's cockpit, and the Reverse's Agni fired at the Freedom.

But the battle was far from over.

A red Gundam suddenly descended in front of the Freedom, blocking the Agni blast with its shield, then

A Black-white Gundam with a black torso like the Freedom's flew into the five meter gap between the Slash and the tip of the Exia Kai, grabbing the Retribution's wrist and forcing the sword to the side, then snapping a pair of hip-mounted railguns into place and firing repeatedly on the Retribution, sending it tumbling away.

_John_

John grunted as the Interceptor slammed into the Redemption trying to impale him with a Beam Saber as the Resentment Took aim from the side with its Agni cannon "_Fall!_" Chopper shouted in glee as he fired.

'_No,_' John thought as he saw the beam approach him rapidly.

_Corrine_

Corrine growled as she was swarmed from all sides by the Tomahawk, Raider and Devastator, even if she was in the Hope all three were superb pilots in their own rights making it difficult for he to push them back "I, I cannot die here!" Corrine shouted pushing the Tomahawk back only to have to dodge the Raider's 'Zorn' 100mm Energy Cannon putting her right in the sights of the Devastator as he prepared to fire his plasma induction cannon '_No, it can't be._' She thought in shock unable to react in time.

"_DIE!_" The pilot shouted as he fired.

The two beams approached their targets rapidly as everyone stared in shock at the impending doom of the two pilots.

"_Denied!_" A voice shouted as a green, brown and red trimmed mobile suit blocked the blast attacking John while another Grey-black mobile suit blocked the attack heading for Corrine.

"_Eh, more of those funny looking mobile suits._" Carlos observed from the Devastator staring at the pair.

"Corrine, are you okay?" asked Eric, still worried about his Sister.

"_Eric?_" gasped Corrine. "_What are you doing here?_"

"_What? Is there something wrong with protecting your sister against clearly uneven odds?_" Eric remarked.

Corrine smiled at this. "No there isn't." she said.

"_This is Special Forces Agent Athrun Zala, can you read me X10A Freedom, or should I say Kira Yamato!_" Athrun shouted.

"_You're getting sloppy John,_" Anthony informed as he floated beside the Redemption "_Time was where you would have been finished wiping up the entire fleet by now._"

"_Anthony._" John whispered.

"Athrun?" Kira asked in shock.

The Conviction flew just in between the Slash Raiser and the Retribution. "Attention Pilot of the Blue white mobile suit." A oddly familiar, yet different voice said in Sarah's Radio. "Leave this Bastard to me." Sarah blinked. Though the voice was shockingly familiar to Jordan's…it was also very different too.

The EA machines went back on the offensive forcing Eric and Corrine apart, the Raider fired at the Infinity as Eric drew his beam sabers combining them into a double saber and clashing against the shield of the Raider.

"Why are you here really?" Corrine asked her katana colliding with the Tomahawk's as they made repeated clashes "Is ZAFT participating in this fight too?"

"_No,_" Eric denied as he and the Raider broke apart as the Devastator tried to attack the Infinity from behind "_This intervention, is of our decision alone!_"

"_Damn Straight Kid!_" Anthony shouted charging towards the Interceptor "_We _want_ to help ORB, orders be dammed!_"

Corrine and John both smirked in their mobile suits as they heard this "_Heh, I suppose your right._" John agreed "_Sorry Chopper, but I am no longer holding back!_"

_John_

_(Play __**Theme of Multiflora**__ from Fairy Tail OST)_

Twin Seeds circled each other in Corrine and John's minds before colliding as their eyes changed to the mismatched forms of their awakenings, John drew in a breath and let out a roar echoing across the battlefield startling many and also scaring a lot of EA pilots.

"_T-The Demon Lord of Endymion is fighting against us!_" A pilot shouted in fear "_W-We can't beat _him!"

Chopper's eyes narrowed as he blocked the saber of the Ex-GuAIZ '_He's fighting us seriously?_' He asked himself in shock '_Then I'll..._'

The Redemption streaked across the battlefield towards the Ex-GuAIZ and the Interceptor. the Heat Sword extending from the shield "Chopper, I know you must hate me," John admitted "But, I will not allow you to harm my HOME!"

"_Big Words buddy, but, you ain't so special!_" Chopper replied knocking the Ex-GuAIZ away with a kick as the Resentment attacked Anthony "_Now that you are without that light thingy of the Demon Wing you'll never beat my Alpha Drive!_"

"What?" John responded in surprise stopping in shock as Chopper took advantage of this and his mobile suit turned to glow red in color and shot forward in a massive burst of speed "WHAT!" John shouted again as he barely blocked the Interceptor's blade.

"_Despite you suits power, it sucks close range doesn't it? Buddy._" Chopper said mockingly as he repeatedly attack John who desperately defended himself.

'_Even in this state where I can predict his movements, I can't react fast enough!_' John realized "VERY WELL! DELTA DRIVE!" John shouted the Redemption turning gold just as the Interceptor attempted to cut the Redemption in half only for it to vanish in front of him "It's true the Redemption isn't the best a close range, but I make that up for the overwhelming fire power." John stated as the DRAGOONs deployed and he split the TBR "Here I come, Chopper!"

_(END __**Theme of Multiflora**__)_

_Matthew_

The Conviction and Retribution dueled around each other. In the eyes of Al De Cortez, he was doing very well against the new machine. But in truth, Matthew was waiting. Holding back and waiting for the right moment.

"If you think to beat me in that disgrace and with those moves, you're even more of a fool than I thought." said Matthew, as he evaded the sword without apparent effort.

"_Who the hell are you?_" shouted Cortez.

Matthew tightened his grip. "My name, Is Matthew Elijah Takeo." He said to the Retribution pilot. "My brother was Jordan Takeo, the Crimson Katana Knight of Heliopolis. Before I give you the beating of a lifetime, let me tell you something. You can try to Insult me, you can try to dishonor me, you can try to kill me, hell, try to do whatever the hell you want to me. But _just _me." said Matthew coldly. "But the moment you dishonor the memory of my parents, _and _my own little Brother! When you attack the homeland he loved, and threaten the friends he swore to protect with. his. LIFE, there's no fucking turning back! I'd say defend yourself…but that's not really gonna matter now!"

At that moment, Matthew experienced a vision of a dark blue seed that spun within his eyes, it bounced once, and it shattered into a explosion of white light. And then the Conviction began to glow Blue and white light.

Suddenly, Matthew boosted towards the Retribution with blinding speed, and grabbed it by the chest. He then flew downwards, with the Retribution still in hand, and slammed it into the city streets. He then dragged the Retribution on the ground causing its wings to rip right off of it, and practically pealing the Phase shift off of it. He then stopped tearing through the streets, he then picked the Retribution up and grabbed it by its legs and started twirling it around in circles before letting go and letting it crash into a building.

Before Al De Cortez could even try to recover, The Conviction jumped on top of the Retribution and pounded his foot against the general area of the cockpit. Then Matthew grabbed it by the chest again and tossed it into the air, he then jumped up and grabbed it again as he flew upwards. He then again tossed it further ahead of him. The Conviction then drew out its two Beam Scythes, charged forward, and sliced the Retributions Arms clean off.

Al De Cortez tried to run away, but then the Conviction drew out its two Heat Shotels and wrapped them around what was left of the Retribution. "and now…" Matthew whispered. "YOU DIE!"

With that, he activated the Shotel's heat function, and he tore the Retribution in half right through the Cockpit of the Katana remake.

What little was left of the Retribution sparked, and then exploded into a ball of fire as its remains fell back to earth after the match it had with the Conviction.

Actually, calling it a match at all would be insulting. It was an all-out slaughter. A one-sided battle.

Everyone was shocked. The Retribution had torn apart many foes easily, and had even defeated Sarah, albeit with some trouble. But it had just been effortlessly annihilated by the new arrival.

And the manner of destruction…

Well, more than a few people approved, even if they were shocked by the brutality with which the pilot was killed.

"Damn it, he was useless!" said Carlos, turning away from the Infinity in order to engage the Conviction. The Calamity's weapons all turned on the Black-white mobile suit, and the Reverse seemingly forgot the Freedom's existence as it recklessly charged to confront the Faith, forcing the Forbidden to deal with the high-mobility unit.

The Raider fired its machineguns and Zorn cannon on the Infinity, but Eric dodged the attacks and returned fire with his machine's CIWS guns as he opened up with his Sniper rifle, forcing Clotho into a dizzying dance to avoid the beam gun fire while being pounded on by the CIWS.

Athrun dodged railgun and beam cannon fire from the Devastator, returning fire with the Fatum-00's own Fortis beam cannons. The Devastator fired a Heat rods at him, but Athrun knocked it aside with his shield. Suddenly, the other Heat rod came flying in, and crashed into the Justice's torso. But rather than the usual melting, a burst of electricity emerged from the extendable claw, the energy encompassing the Justice and Athrun.

"Argh!" cried Athrun in pain. A small part of him noted that he wasn't really being injured, but damn if the electricity didn't hurt, and it was clearly messing with the Justice.

Ron laughed as he brought the Devastator's Agni cannons to bear on the red nuisance.

"Athrun!" shouted Kira, letting loose on the Forbidden with a furious barrage that proved entirely ineffective.

Suddenly, the Inferno and Phoenix came flying in, the Phoenix assaulting the Devastator while the Inferno attempted to cut the heat rod with its beam sabers.

"You pests!" said Ron, avoiding the Guardian's assault and catching it with his other Heat Rod, while the beam sabers were deflected by a powerful anti-beam coating.

As Scout, likewise, learned the true power of the Devastator's Heat Rod, the Agni cannons began tracking the Inferno, preventing Rusty from interfering.

"Damn it all!" shouted Dearka, leaping into the air along with the Shadow Blitz. The two had witnessed the assault of the two, and realized that they'd need something far stronger to free the Justice and Phoenix. And there was only one, really good candidate, given the anti-beam coating on the Heat Rod.

Dearka combined his rifle and gun-launcher to form the hyper impulse sniper rifle and opened up, along with Nicol, on the Resentment, and Calamity, which had been hounding the Conviction badly.

"_I don't know who you are, but you have to stop that machine!_" said Dearka.

Matthew didn't need to be told twice. the Conviction suddenly surged forward, even faster than the Spark or Inferno at its best, the Heat Shotel's snapping into attack position.

The Heat blades cleaved through the extension of the Heat Rod, holding the Phoenix, while the second Heat shotel swung through the air, cutting through the extension of the other Heat Rod, freeing the Justice.

"You bastard!" screamed Ron, charging the Conviction and attacking it with an unnatural ferocity. Matthew struggled under the insane assault, while Athrun and Scout attempted to shake off the disorienting after effects of the electrical burst and repair the scrambled systems of their machines.

As the Justice and Guardian recovered, the Buster, was forced to back off. The Calamity continued its barrage of the airspace, while the Resentment suddenly found itself facing the Freedom once more. Glancing around, Carlos realized that the Forbidden was now battling the Hellfire Blitz, scythe against scythe, anti-beam defense against anti-beam defense. Meanwhile, Athrun confronted the Reverse, while the Inferno flew over to check on the Phoenix.

"Scout, are you okay?" asked Rusty.

"_I'll… I'll be fine,_" gasped Scout. "_I don't know what the hell that thing was, but it was nasty._"

"Let's let them deal with it," suggested Rusty. "Our machines just don't measure up."

"_Yeah… yeah, you're right,_" said Scout, the two retreating from the aerial battle and returning to their previous task of providing aerial support.

The Raider aimed its railgun at the Freedom. "I've had enough of this!" said Clotho. "You bug m—GAAAAAAAAH!"

At that moment, the Gamma Glipheptin in their bodies ran out and the six surviving Biological CPUs started to go through withdrawal. Their bodies were engulfed in agony and they all screamed out in pain.

The defenders were shocked, as all five of their opponents suddenly went still, simply hovering there, as though waiting for destruction.

_Darknal, Kelsey and Argis _

"Hu? Well looks like my time is up." Argis said as he recalled his Fangs. "Looks like you lucked out again punk." He said as he started to fly away, chuckling evilly. "See you next time."

Darknal barred his teeth as the Terror fled. "You bastard! You get back here!" Darknal shouted as he blindly fired his sniper rifle, every shot though missing.

"Darknal, calm down!" Kelsey said. "You'll get him next time!"

Darknal stopped firing at him. Though his fist were still clutched around the controls, ready to fire again.

"…Your right." He said as he relaxed. "I _will _get him next time."

_With Matthew and most of the others_

The Raider transformed into its mobile armor mode and grabbed the Calamity's shoulder with its claws, pulling it along back to the _Powell_, with the rest of the Extended suits close behind.

"What's going on?" questioned Nicol.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," said Matthew, drawing a gasp from Nicol and the Zaft pilots, while anyone who knew Jordan would hear an oddly familiar voice. "For now, I've got some pests to deal with!"

Indeed, a trio of Strike Daggers had leapt up to try and confront the Conviction. Matthew sighed as he sliced them all in half with one swipe of his beam scythe.

Kira locked onto a dozen targets at once and opened fire, as always, disabling all of his targets without hurting any of the pilots.

The Conviction landed next to Darknal and Kelsey, and with the assistance from Grimm and Swordsman, resumed sniping the enemy suits.

The Justice shot its Fatum-00 at a group of Daggers, the beam cannons and machine guns opening up as Athrun landed on the ground and rushed forward with his beam staff, cutting down a dozen more enemy machines.

In short time, all of the Heliopolis machines, their Terminal allies, and the Orb forces soon started to push the E.A back from the Orb Homeland.

In the distance, a retreat flare was launched from the Earth Forces fleet, and the Earth Forces pilots were all too happy to turn tail and run before the awesome might of those machines.

_With Ryu and Corrine_

"_DAMNIT! DAMNIT ALL!_" Chopper screamed on the Radio. "_I'll kill you John! I swear I will kill you, and everything you care about!_" Soon the Interceptor began to retreat along with the other machines, and John sighed in relief.

John could here Anthony whistle. "Damn, that was one _hell _of a battle." He said. "It's been a while since I had that much fun!"

John chuckled at his old Rival's remark. "True." He said as he turned to face the Conviction as it watched the E.A Fleet. _Who are you? _He thought as he looked at the Gundam. _Just who are you? _

(**BOOM! How do ya like me now? 21,569 words baby! And this is just the beginning of the end my friends! There's more where that came from!**)


	33. Mecha Page 6

"_It's just who I am!_"– Argis Sakris

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X010 'Terror'  
Unit Type: Prototype Multi-purpose mobile suit  
Power plant: Tau A.R.C Reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x Buster anti-ship Sword, 8x DRAGOON fangs, 2x wrist-mounted beam saber, 1x beam rifle  
Pilot: Argis Sakris  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the GNW-002X Gundam Zwei.  
Colors: Primary Orange with White thighs, biceps, and face.

"_Feel my wrath!__" _– Ron Barrel

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X120 'Devastator'  
Unit Type: Prototype Multi-purpose mobile suit  
Power plant: Ultra-compact energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2x Heat Rod (hidden within wrists)1x Agni Cannon  
Pilot: Ron Barrel  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the OZ-14MS Gundam Aquarius.  
Colors: Primary Blue with Red trim. Grey thighs, biceps, and face.

"_I am the hero of bloody valentine after all_"– Carlos Fisher

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X110 'Resentment'  
Unit Type: Prototype heavy assault mobile suit  
Power plant: Ultra compact energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x Hyper Beam Rifle, 2x Chest-mounted machine Cannons, 4x chest mounted missile launcher, 2x wrist-mounted beam pistol, 2x shoulder-mounted 78mm Gatling cannon,  
Pilot: Carlos Fisher  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron.  
Colors: Primary black with dark purple thighs, biceps, and face.

"_Dance for me!_"– Kelly Burns

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X199 'Reverse'  
Unit Type: Prototype multi-targeting mobile suit  
Power plant: Tau A.R.C Reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2x Chest Gatling cannon, 1x Beam Rifle, 1x Shield,  
Pilot: Kelly Burns  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the Turn A Gundam.  
Colors: Primary Blue with red trim, white thighs, biceps, and face.

"_You betrayed us you Bastard!_"-Alvin H. Davenport (Chopper)

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X213 'Interceptor'  
Unit Type: Prototype quick-attack mobile suit  
Power plant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2x Beam Claws, 1x Beam rifle (Optional)  
Pilot: Chopper  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the NRX-0013 Gundam Virgaso  
Colors: Primary black with yellow trim. Red thighs, biceps, and face. 

"_I…I don't wanna fight!_"-Kei Nagase

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X103 'Saber'  
Unit Type: Prototype Close quarter combat mobile suit  
Power plant: Ultra-compact energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x Beam Pistol, 1x Anti-beam shield,  
Pilot: Kei Nagase  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drai.  
Colors: Primary dark red with white thighs, biceps, and face.

"_Lets Go!_"– Allelujah Haptism

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X300 'Tomahawk'  
Unit Type: Prototype attack use transformable mobile suit  
Power plant: Ultracompact energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x Type 72 Rapid-fire beam SMG (usable in both modes)  
Mobile Armor Mode Armament: 2x Igelstellung 75mm Anti-air Vulcans, 6x AIM-120 Anti-ship missiles  
Pilot: Allelujah Haptism  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the Gundam Kyrios.  
Colors: Primary bright Orange with yellow trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-207 'Shinobi'  
Unit Type: Commander-variant stealth mobile suit  
Power plant: Hyper ultra-compact energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor (Optional), Mirage Colloid  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x Gleipnir anchor, 1x Trikeros unit (1x 50mm High Energy Beam Rifle, 1x Beam Saber,3x Lancer Darts)  
Known Pilots: Marcus Snow (Swordsman)

Appearance: It looks exactly like the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam.  
Colors: Primary Black with Red trim.

Note: The Shinobi is the mass production variant of the Blitz used for commanders, and special forces. With all of the same armaments.

"_This isn't just the Dragon-X buddy!__." _–Ryu Hisanaga

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X9999 'Double X, or Blaze Dragon'  
Unit Type: Prototype attack use transformable mobile suit  
Power plant: Advance Ultracompact Energy battery  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2x Hyper Impulse Positron cannon (Optional: On back when not in use, pull up over shoulders when in use), 2x Wrist-mounted Flame throwers, 2x Wrist-mounted Beam sabers, 6x DRAGOON Fangs (Optional)  
Pilot: Ryu Hisanaga  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the Double X Gundam.  
Colors: Primary Dark Green with Red trim, and a Crimson X on the chest. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
Info: After the battle of JOSH-A, when the Archangel returns to Orb, the Orb government had already constructed a replacement unit for Ryu Hisanaga that is an uptaded version of the Original X with more weapons from the G-Weapons.

MBF-X202-2 Slash Raiser  
**Pilot**: Sarah Lenix  
**Type**: Custom High Mobility/close quarter combat mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: A.R.C Reactor  
**Special Design Features**: Trans phase Armor  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head, 2x Beam Sabers, 2x Beam Daggers, 2x Exia sword/rifle, 1x Exia short sword, 1x Exia long sword, 2x micro-missile launchers 5 missiles each (optional)  
**Colors**: Primary sky blue with White trim  
**Appearance: **Looks like the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser

TMSF-X082A Hellfire Assault Patriot  
**Pilot**: Rick Hunter  
**Type**: Custom High Mobility/Heavy Weapons Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Prototype Hyper Ultra-compact Energy Batter  
**Special Design Features**: Trans phase Armor  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head, 1x Type 73 'Mesame' Anti-Ship sword, 4x 'Hydra' Missile pods, stored on legs and shoulders, 40x 'Serpent' micro-missile's per pod.  
**Optional Armaments**: Type 84 Prototype Heavy Beam Cannon, Type 34 Beam sub machine gun  
**Colors**: Primary Crimson Red with White trim  
**Appearance: **Looks like the RGM-79C Powered GM

TMSF-X082B: Marine Shadow Patriot  
**Pilot**: Roy Hunter  
**Type**: Custom Underwater/Stealth Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Prototype Hyper Ultra-compact Energy Battery  
**Special Design Features**: Trans phase Armor, Mirage Colloid  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head, 1x Type 40 Anti- Armor Harpoon stored in arms (Collapsed), 4x 'Phantom' Torpedoes (2 on Shoulders, 2 on legs), with 10x torpedoes per pod.  
**Optional Armaments**: 1x Harpoon Gun  
**Colors**: Dark Blue with Black Trim  
**Appearance: **Looks like the Aqua GM

TMSF-X082C Black Hawk Patriot  
**Pilot**: Bruce Terran  
**Type**: Custom High Mobility/Stealth Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Prototype Hyper Ultra-compact Energy Battery  
**Special Design Features**: Trans Phase Armor, Mirage Colloid  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1x Type 1B Ninjato anti-armor sword, mounted behind left shoulder; 2x anti armor penetrators, mounted on waist hand carried in use  
**Optional Armaments**: Prototype Type 35 Hyper Beam sub machine gun  
**Colors**: Primary Black with Red trim  
**Appearance**: Looks Like the Sniper GM

TMSF-X082D Shadow Assault Patriot  
**Pilot**: Denis Shihilo  
**Type**: Custom Stealth/Heavy Weapons Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Prototype Hyper Ultra-compact Energy Battery  
**Special Design Features**: Trans Phase Armor, Mirage Colloid  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2 x 65mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in head,1x Type 1B Ninjato anti-armor sword, mounted behind left shoulder, 4x 'Hydra' Missile pods, stored on legs, 10x 'Serpent' micro-missile's per pod.  
**Optional Armaments**: Prototype Type 00 Heavy Beam Sniper Rifle  
**Colors**: Primary Green with Brown trim  
**Appearance: **Looks like the RGM-79G GM Ground Type

TMSF-X079A Ground Patriot  
**Pilot**: Shiro Amata, Karen Joshua, Terry Sanders Jr  
**Type**: Custom High Mobility/Heavy Weapons Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Prototype Hyper Ultra-compact Energy Batter  
**Special Design Features**: Trans phase Armor  
**Fixed Armaments**: 1 x 100mm machine gun, Beam Saber, 6x 'Tube' Missile launchers, Bazooka

**Optional Armaments**: 1x Type 73 180mm cannon (optional), Bazooka (Optional), Beam Rifle (Optional)  
**Colors**: Primary Grey with Dark blue and Red trim  
**Appearance: **Looks like the RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type

Note: Yes, all of the pilots for this mobile suit are from the 08th MS team. What can I say? I really like that one.

**Unit:** MBF-X555 Shark Gundam  
**Pilot**: Adam Parker  
**Type**: Advance heavy weapons mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Arc Reactor  
**Special Design Features**: phase shift Armor  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2x Beam Saber, 2x twin-barrel Beam Cannon (mounted on shoulders), 1x High-Energy Beam Bazooka (Optional),  
**Colors**: Primary White with black trim  
**Appearance: **Looks like the GN-005 Gundam Virtue

**Unit:** TMNF-X500-2 Phoenix Gundam  
**Pilot**: Scout Lenix  
**Type**: heavy weapons mobile suit  
**Powerplant**: Arc Reactor  
**Special Design Features**: phase shift Armor  
**Fixed Armaments**: 2x Twin Gataling cannon, 2x Rocket launcher,  
**Colors**: Primary White with black trim  
**Appearance: **Looks like the Heavyarms gundam

"_And they say it could not be done!__" _– Darknal.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: TMNF-X200-2 'Longbow Archer'  
Unit Type: Long-range Mobile suit  
Power plant: A.R.C Reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 4x Beam pistols (2 on hips, two in DRAGOON skirt), 9x DRAGOON, 1x Beam sniper rifle.

Pilot: Christopher Thake (Darknal)  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam GNWH/R.  
Colors: Primary Dark Green. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
Info: The upgraded version of the Archer Gundam, refitted with a ARC Reactor.


	34. Phase 28: Arising

After the battle

A few minutes later, The Conviction, Freedom, Infinite, Justice, Hope, Redemption, and the Ex-GuAIZ set down on the edge of one of the gatherings of tired Orb soldiers. This particular one was centered around the Archangel. And all of the other Gundams had already arrived there as well. As they landed, a group gathered around the machines. Among the group, was Cagalli, Mu, Adam, Sarah, Flay, Scout, Rusty, Darknal, Kelsey, Grimm, Captain Snow, Dearka, Nicol, Murrue and the rest of the Archangel crew.

At that moment, the Blaze Dragon also landed, and Ryu, along with someone wearing purple-light purple flight suit, climbed out of the Suit, and landed on the ground. John and Corrine met them once they reached the ground, and John just staired wide-eyed at the Woman.

"N-Nagase?" John stuttered. "Y-You…Your-"

"Alive?" Nagase finished as she took of her helmet. "Believe me, your not the only one surprised. I thought it was just me and Chopper that were alive from Wardog. And here I am, ending up in a one-on-one fight with Ryu here. Who helped in faking my death so I could join you guys."

"I'd do it again if I had to." Ryu said as he removed his own helmet and caught Nagase's lips in a kiss. She giggled. "I know you would Ryu," she said as she returned the kiss. "That's why I love you."

At that time, the others all watched as Kira and Athrun left their mobile suits and walked towards each other. Both Kira and Athrun found themselves looking back at everything that had happened. From before Heliopolis to their most recent encounters with Lacus Clyne. Out of nowhere, Birdie appeared and landed on Kira's shoulder. Kira smiled. "Hi Athrun."

Athrun nodded. "Kira."

"Oh you guys!" Cagalli shouted, running towards the pair. When she reached them, she hugged them, her eyes watering slightly. "You guys are such idiots!"

Kira and Athrun couldn't help but chuckle as she held them.

"Well now. If only Yzak were here, then we'd have a full fledged reunion." a familiar voice said.

Athrun broke away from the hug and turned to the voice. Standing in front of the group was Nicol, Dearka and Kelsey. "It's good to see you Athrun." Nicol said with smile.

Athrun returned the smile. "Same here Nicol."

At that same time, Eric and Anthony walked up to Corrine and John. Ryu and Nagase had left them so that they could…catch up with each other.

"So Brother, tell me." Corrine asked. "Why are you hear exactly?"

Eric frowned slightly. "Well, our _original _mission was to try and recapture, or fail at doing that destroy the Hope, Freedom, and if possible the Redemption." He admitted. "But…Me, Athrun, Matthew, and Anthony have started to…question those orders given to us so long story short…to hell with our orders."

Corrine smiled and nodded, as did John. "So Anthony," John said, looking up at his Damaged GuAIZ. It had lost its left arm in the battle. "It would appear you need a new suit."

Anthony shrugged. "Hey, I was actually wanting to try out one of those new Astray units, so if you-"

"I don't mean some Mass produced machine, Anthony." John cut him off. "Believe it or not, we have a unit that's perfect for you."

Anthony blinked in surprise, and then chuckled. "Well…that was unexpected." He admitted.

At that moment, the Cockpit of the Conviction opened, and a man with a red Zaft suit climbed out. Many of the Heliopolis pilots all staired at this newcomer. They all knew who Athrun, Eric, and even Anthony was. (Even though the Zaft pilots knew, they hadn't told them yet.) But the Heliopolis pilots all felt a sence of familurarity from the Conviction. The fighting style was so similar to the Katana's, so they couldn't help but wonder…and hope.

As the pilot lowered himself to the ground, and began walking towards the group, he began to remove his helmet. When it was off, it revealed a man with shaggy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a scar along his chin.

Though it was obviously not Jordan, everyone could see the similarity between him, and Jordan.

Sarah walked up to the pilot, a hint of a dark glare in her eyes as she stopped in front of the Conviction pilot.

"Your him arnt you?" She asked, alittle coldly. Though the Heliopolis pilots, and the Zaft ones knew what she was talking about, Cagalli, and the Volunteers were still clueless. "Your were the pilot of the Shadow Scythe? Jordan's Older Brother?"

The eyes of those who didn't know before hand widened, and darted at the Conviction pilot. "Yes." He said. "I am Matthew Takeo."

There was a long silence between the two, uninterrupted by anyone.

"I know what I had done the moment I saw Jordan that day." Matthew said, breaking the silence. "I didn't know they were our Parents until I saw Jordan…over our mother's body…I never knew until then, and If I did I wouldn't have shot them in the first place. I know that what I have done may be…unforgivable. And you all probobly hate me for causing him such pain. But right now, there is only one reason why I still fight now." He looked at the pilots. "I want my own Brother's dream, a world where Coordinators and Naturals can finally see eye-to-eye. A world where Zaft and the E.A can finally co-exist between one another. By using the Gundams. Because I know that is what he would have wanted. Then, when that is achieved…I will find a way to atone for my mistakes…one way or another."

Again, there was a long silence. Until Sarah stepped forward.

"Tell me this." She said, looking Matthew dead into the eyes. "Through all those battles you had with your brother, all the way to that final battle at the Marshals, did you love your Brother? Did you care for him? And if you were given the chance, would you have saved him?"

Matthew and Sarah locked eyes with each other. "Yes." Matthew said, simply.

Sarah turned her head to John, who nodded.

Sarah turned to face Matthew. "Then that's all I want to know." She said as she started to walk away.

Later That Night

A Heli soared over the damaged areas of Orb. Lord Uzumi Nara Athha stared out at the devastation below them.

"With our surviving strength, it's unlikely that we will last more than a few hours after resume they're attack," said Samuel from pilot's seat.

"I know," replied Uzumi. "Was the civilian evacuation successful?"

"For the most part. We've estimated that approximately eighty-five percent of the civilian population has been evacuated. The rest have been moved to the far side of Onogoro. Hopefully they'll be safe there."

Uzumi nodded. "Thank you for all that you've done. I have one more thing I needed for you to do for me."

"You're going through with it then?"

"Yes. It is the only way for Orb to achieve a meaningful victory."

Samuel nodded. "I know."

_Archangel. Rusty and Scout's room_

"I still can't believe we made it through that." Scout said as she sat on Rusty's lap. "Those new Gundam's those guys were piloting were something else."

Rusty nodded in agreement. "Are you sure your Ok though?" he asked. "that one attack from that one suit really did a number on you and that suit."

Scout smiled as she kissed Rusty on the lips. "I'm perfectly fine, Rusty." She reassured. "Trust me, I think Tazers could have done worse damage than that."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, maybe I should…check you out." Rusty said, grinning. "Just to be safe?" Scout giggled at the implications as they kissed again. "Why didn't you tell me you were a…Doctor?" Scout asked as their kissing intensified.

"There are a lot of things you probobly don't know about me yet." Rusty said as he started unbuttoning Scout's uniform.

Scout smiled. "Let's see If I can find out some of them." She said as she helped him out of his own.

**(A/N: Sorry, still not ready to try a Lemon yet. Hey, I'm good, but I am no Jirayah.)**

_Morgenroete_

An Orb Hanger

The hanger was abuzz with activity. Technicians rushed to resupply and repair the Astrays and other mobile suits. Kira was sitting in front of the Freedom, Justice, Conviction, Hope, Redemption, Infinity, and Constitution with all of the Zaft, and Heliopolis pilots.

Anthony was stairing at the suit that was given to him. "It's like it screams my name." He said, grinning. "This _is _my dream mobile suit!"

"Glad you like it, Anthony." John said who stood next to him and Corrine. "But you better not trash it like you did that GuAIZ."

"Hey, I was fighting against like three Gundams in just a upgraded GuAIZ John, cut me some slack here!" Anthony replied.

"Excuses, Excuses." John said smirking.

"Hey John?" Flay asked, drawing the pilot's attention. "What do you think is gonna happen to Orb now?" she asked.

John sighed. "I know that it's the most difficult path for Orb to have taken," he explained. "But I also believe that it cannot be helped. I believe that Cagalli's father is true. If Orb sided with the Earth Forces, then the Atlantic Federation would use its resources to attack the PLANTs, but the same is true if Orb sided with ZAFT. The only difference would be who was designated the enemy. But there would be no real change for the better. I can't let it go on like that."

Corrine nodded. "If we sacrifice the ideals of Orb, then we sacrifice everything, including our freedom," she said, chuckling slightly as she spoke the last word, glancing up at Kira's machine.

"I nearly killed Athrun." Kira said, gazing at his friend. "And he almost killed me. The same goes with Corrine and Eric from what they told us. But those events are what taught us what we should be fighting for and what we should be fighting against."

Kira paused, looking up towards the powerful nuclear-powered Gundams.

"It'd be great if we lived in a world where we never had to fight," he said. "And that if we could stay in that world forever. But this war is only getting worse everyday. If it continues like this, eventually Earth and the PLANTs will have no choice but to wipe each other out. And that's why I'm fighting." He paused to take a drink. "When I started fighting, I did it to protect others. But having pulled a trigger, it's too late to go back. Are you and I going to have to fight each other again?"

Athrun couldn't find an answer. The words of his father and Lacus were stuck on a constant loop in his mind. He didn't know what he should do anymore. Before, everything had been so simple. Obey the orders of your superiors in the military and the government, and fight the enemy. But now everything had become so complicated.

Kira turned to the others. "I'm curious, why do you all fight?" he asked.

Adam smiled as he brought Flay closer to her. "I've got a Girlfriend, and a son/daughter on the way." He said. "I want them both to live in a world were it doesn't matter whether your Coordinator or Natural. A world of peace."

John and Kira nodded as they faced Darknal.

"I'm not here for that noble of a cause." He said. "Sure, I want this war to end for the better, but I've got a personal vendetta planned out as well, and that's all I'm saying on that."

Sarah then stiffened at her turn. "Like most of the others, I just want peace." She said. "The peace Jordan fought for so long to attain for all of us. And I _will _keep fighting until that peace becomes a reality."

Though the others didn't see it, Matthew raised an eyebrow at Sarah's statement.

"I have one question for Kira and Corrine, though" said Athrun. "The Freedom and Hope have N-Jammer Cancellers. What if someone tried to acquire the data for their own purposes?"

"I'd shoot them," said Kira instantly. "And if needed, I'd destroy the Freedom to safeguard it."

Corrine nodded. "As would I." she said. "I will _not _let anyone use this for selfish reasons."

"The same goes for all of us." John said, leaning back on the railing. "Any of us piloting nuclear suits would be willing to destroy our own suits to keep factions like Blue Cosmos from getting their hands on N-Jammer Cancellers."

And with that, Kira left. Adam let out a whistle. "Whatever Miss Clyne said to him in the PLANTs, it sure was effective," he commented. To his surprise, Athrun, Eric and Anthony all burst out laughing, and Matthew chuckled slightly. He shrugged it off, figuring now wasn't the time. "Well, I better go see that the Shark and Slash have been resupplied."

He left as well. And one by one, the others left to get back to work. In the end, only Athrun and Cagalli were left.

The _Powell_

"So Captain, when will we be able to resume the attack?" asked Azrael.

"Orb has been repeatedly sending requests to open negotiations," said Oswald.

"No. It's far too late for that," replied Azrael. "We could never hope to control a nation like that. It'd be in our best interest if they… _disappeared_."

"We'll be ready to resume the attack in the morning," said Oswald, having already known Azrael would never listen. "The main concern is with your_ people_."

"Sorry about that. But things are being taken care of as we speak. There won't be a repeat of what happened earlier. However, Second Lieutenant Davenport's Mobile suit was damaged in the battle, so it will not be participating. A shame, really. But we can make due with the others."

"And what of Captain Nagase?" Oswald asked.

Azreal smiled. "Her suit was destroyed, and likely with her along with it." He said. "And Davenport was twice the soldier she ever was. She hesitated too much. I still wish we gave her the Drugs…but alas, it is too late for that."

Orb Hanger

Athrun sat beside the Justice, thinking on everything that had happened since this whole mess began. Of course, that also led to the question of where the mess really began. The Marshall Islands? Heliopolis? The Bloody Valentine? Actually, Athrun supposed that the real mess began nearly a century ago, with the birth of George Glenn.

Athrun shook his head, and focused his thoughts on the immediate mess, until he noticed that Cagalli was standing nearby and watching him.

"Why are you sticking so close to me anyway?" he asked.

"No reason," answered Cagalli. "I just wanted to keep an eye on you."

While he didn't laugh, he did get her little joke. After all that had happened the two previous times they'd been together, he wasn't surprised the she'd stick close to him for a while.

"You must be relieved to see that Kira's alive," she commented.

Athrun wasn't sure what exactly to say to that. "Yeah." He paused and added. "I never got to thank you for before."

"What?" she said. "Of course you did. Well, kind of. After all, in your state of mind at the time, you might not remember."

She was lying, of course.

"Mm… yeah," said an unconvinced Athrun.

Cagalli wanted to change the subject, and fast. "Kira's really changed, hasn't he?"

"Not really."

Cagalli twisted her head back to him. "No?"

"He's pretty much the same as he's always been," he replied, standing up.

"So, what do you plan to do about everything?" she asked with a hint of nervousness. She was worried about his answer to her question.

"I really don't know," he told her. "But maybe the answer is right in front of me and I just haven't seen it yet. This is going to be a tough choice."

As he walked away, Cagalli had to agree with him. Everyone at Orb, she, her father, her friends, and the crew of the _Archangel_ faced a daunting path ahead of them.

_Meanwhile_

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Sarah was startled by the voice and turned to see Matthew standing not to far away form her near the Slash Raiser.

Sarah sighed and nodded. "Yes." She admitted. "We both loved each other so much. And…I still do."

"What?" Matthew asked.

"I…I don't know how to explain it but…" Sarah said. "But…I know, I can almost _feel _that he may still be alive. I know that in the end, it could just be false hope. But…Its still a good thought…that we may see each other again soon."

Again, the two were in silence. "Do you hate me?" Matthew said.

Sarah said nothing, but just nodded her head. "Do you want to kill me?" Matthew said.

"no." Sarah said, shocking matt. "because…that's not what Jordan would have wanted."

_Flashback_

_Just before the battle of the Marshal islands._

Sarah lied on Jordan's Chest, listening to his soft heartbeat. "Jordan…" she whispered. "Do you…hate your brother?"

Jordan looked into Sarah's eyes. "At first, I did." He admitted. "But after a while, I remembered what he said. He said that he didn't want to kill our Parents. That it was all an accident." He smiled. "I cant really hate him if it was all just a big freak accident, now can I?"

"But…he still killed them." Sarah said.

Jordan nodded grimly. "True." He said. "And I will admit I am angry at him for not confronting me about it sooner. Though, I can understand his reasons of running from me back at Heliopolis. He was afraid. He was afraid of how I would think of him afterwards. He feared that I would hate him forever. But in all honesty, I don't."

This shocked her. "W-why?" she asked.

Jordan smiled. "Because he is my Brother." He said. "He is the last bit of real family I have left in this world. Sure I've got Grandpa and Aunt Ning, but not even they can fill the void of my mother, father…and brother. See it from my perspective, Sarah. If it were Scout that killed your Parents, would you have hated her? Or would you have understood it was all just an accident, and that deep inside, you know that you still loved her, and that she still loves you no matter what."

Sarah nodded. "Do you think Matthew-"

"Still cares?" Jordan finished. He smiled and nodded. "Yes. I know it in my heart, Matthew still loves me as a Brother. Though in our next inevitable battle, he may try to deny it, and it may seem that neither of us care, we will still love eachother. No matter what."

Jordan smiled at Sarah and drew her in closer. "And remember Sarah," he whispered into her hear. "I love you too."

_End Flashback_

"H-He really said that?" Matthew said, amazed. Sarah nodded. "Yes, he did." She admitted, as she turned to face him. "And he was telling the whole truth. Jordan never hated you for what you've done. He still loved you as any little brother should. Just like how I love my own older sister." She then stepped towards Matthew. "As I said, I'll admit I hate you." She said. "But…Jordan believed in you, and he still trusts you. So that's good enough reason for me to at the least accept you…as a friend."

With that, Sarah left the Hanger, leaving Matthew alone with his thoughts. _How could he possibly forgive me? _Matthew thought. _Just…how? _

_Later_

"So Rusty…" Kelsey said with a smirk at the status of their old Comrade's hair. "you and Scout have a good time?"

Rusty blushed as did Scout. "I _really _should thank John for those." He muttered, causing Scout to blush further, and the Zaft pilots to lauph.

"You gotta admit this is all just so funny." Nicole said. "How this all started. At first, we all though the G-Weapons were piloted by War-ready earth forces pilots, and imagine our surprise when they turned out to be Coordinator's, and almost just as old as us."

"I'm still older than you Nicole." Scout said, causing another lauph from the Pilots. "And it's not G-Weapon, it's Gundam."

Gun… dam?" questioned Nicol.

"General, Unilateral, Nero-link, Dispersive, Automatic, Maneuver." Scout said. "I'm surprised you already forgot. I do recall you calling them that sometimes. Originally, Gundam was the name for a Mobile suit Model Jordan made when he was younger. His parents used this as a starting ground for the design of all of the G-Weapons. In particular, the katana. And in all honesty, Gundam sounds _way _more powerful than G-Weapon in any case."

"Well, there's no denying that," said Kelsey, suddenly pausing. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

Sarah sat down with her computer in her lap. One of its most useful features was a program for synthesizing music. Not perfect, but it would be good enough. She didn't know why but she really wanted to sing her new song, not caring whether or not anybody overheard her.

As the music began to play, Sarah began to hum along. This song… she wondered how many people would be able to understand just what it meant? Well, Jordan would, mostly because he knew Japanese. But also for other reasons too. _This one is for you, Jordan. _She thought as she started to sing.

_**(LINK:**__**http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=MgB6fx2BmVk&feature=related)**_

_Nakusu koto ga hirou tame nara  
Wakareru no wa deau tame  
__  
"Sayounara" no ato ni wa kitto  
"Konnichi wa" to deaun da  
_

As Sarah's voice echoed through the hangar, the Brunette stared out at the stars, closing her eyes as her thoughts turned to everything that had happened.

_Midoriiro shibafu ni nekoronde itai  
Doubutsu mo issho ni gorogoroshitai  
_

_Kyou wa ii koto ga takusan atta kara  
Asu mo ii koto ga takusan aru you ni  
_

This song… funny, she'd always been so embarrassed by her singing, like Jordan was. But…now she truly felt like singing her heart out now.

Unnoticed by Sarah, Ning, watching from nearby, activated a wall panel, a few feet away, turned up the receiver, and began broadcasting it freely to all of Orb and the refugee ships.

_O-hi-sama dete yuuhi kirei de  
Hoshi ni negai ashita ga kuru_

Doushite icchau no?  
Issho ni kaerou_  
_

Throughout the hangar, people paused in their work, surprised by the singing. Those that recognized the voice immediately rushed to find Sarah.

_Kenka o shite ano ko ga naite  
"Gomen nasai" ienakute  
Kokoro no naka sakebi naite mo  
Kotoba ni shinakya dame da yo__  
_

When Sarah opened her eyes, she could almost see Jordan standing there next to her, smiling. And she gladly smiled back.

_Arigatou arigatou boku no o-tomodachi  
Aitai na atarashii tomodachi no minna_

Kimi to te o tsunagu  
Sore wa tsubasa ni naru  
Minna no te tsunagu  
Oozora mo toberu_  
_

Sarah closed her eyes again just as her friends came around her, none of them saying anything to interrupt her song.

Jordan was right, though. If their positions had been switched, Sarah may had been angry with her sister. But deep down, she would have still loved her. And she would have loved her back.

That was one of Jordan's final lesions to her, and she would never forget it.

_Warau warau ooki na koe de  
Yonde yonde daisuki na…_

Niji-iro kakehashi watatte "okaeri"

O-kane ga ne atte mo tomodachi wa kaenai  
Nani mo nakute mo ne minna ga irun da

Sarah didn't hide the fact that she hated Matthew for what he's done, even though he didn't kill him, he still contributed to it…

No.

Jordan was alive. She _felt _it. She _knew _he was alive. And she would cling to that fact until shown otherwise. So why hate Matthew if Jordan might not be dead?

__

Minna kiite boku-tachi no yume  
Minna shitte boku-tachi o

Anata wa doushiteru?  
Boku wa ne genki da yo

Anata wa doushiteru?  
Boku wa ne genki da yo  


As Sarah's song came to an end, she smiled, and her eyes closed. When she opened them again a moment later, they almost glowed in hope. _We will see eachother again, Sarah. _She could almost hear Jordan's voice. _Just stay strong. _Sarah bowed her head. _I know. _She thought. _And I always will. Now and always._

Orb Hangar

"Sarah?" questioned Scout, walking over to the Brunette. While most people had returned to their work, all of Sarah's friends had remained in the general area. Sarah turned to face Scout with a smile.

"Ya, sis?" she asked.

"That song… it was beautiful," said Scout, Sarah only continued to smile.

"I'm glad you like it," she said. "You know, I wrote it on the way back to Orb. In a strange way, Jordan is the one who gave me the inspiration for it."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Sarah. "And Matthew?"

The said Former-Shadow Scythe pilot stiffened. "Y-yes?" he asked.

"I'm Sorry."

Matthew, along with many of the others, blinked in surprise. "S-sorry for what?" he asked.

"For saying I hate you." She confirmed. "In reality, that was probobly a lie. Sure, I was mad at what you did, just like how Jordan was. But deep down, I already forgave you for that. Because I know that Jordan wouldn't want me to hate his Brother just because of that."

Saying that, Sarah picked up her laptop and walked away, leaving an utterly confused brunette behind.

_Later that night_

"Sarah's song was Beautiful, wasn't it?" Corrine asked as she wrapped her arms aroung John, who just nodded. "It was." He confirmed. "It oddly reminded me of that song Jordan sang in that Kareoke bar, what did he call it…Awake and Alive?"

Corrine nodded. "Its funny," she said. "How we never realize so many of our friends had such singing talents. Expecially Jordan and Sarah."

John just chuckled. "Sometimes combat can show who someone really is." He said. "We're all living proof of that."

Corrine giggled as John drew her closer. "Got me to know you better, right?" he said.

The _Powell_

The Next Morning

"We've increased the Gamma Glipheptin by ten units," the doctor coldly explained to them as they writhed on the ground in pain. "It should work for at least two hours. If you don't want to feel that kind of pain again, then you better improve your performance."

Clotho, Ron, Orga, Shani, and Kelly grabbed the vials they were given and greedily drank the drug. In a matter of seconds, the drug flooded their systems, bringing sweet relief from the pain. Their pain-induced spasms subsided as their cries of pain turned to labored, heavy gasps for air.

"Thank you… for stopping the pain…" said Clotho weakly.

Of course, none of them felt any shred of gratitude towards the doctors who administered the drugs. They hated them and desired to inflict pain, the same pain they felt, on them. But they couldn't. They needed the drugs the doctors had to survive. Whether it was the Gamma Glipheptin or the other medicine that made going through withdrawal bearable.

"Now get going," ordered the doctor.

The pilots left the room, heading for the hanger. There was no need for them to change as they hadn't changed out of their pilot suits. All they needed was to get their helmets, which were still in the hanger. In the hangar, they found Carlos and Allelujah waiting for them, and all five concealed hateful glares for the Blue Cosmos 'hero' and the supposed Ultimate Super Soldier.

As they began to climb into their machines, Shani hesitated for a moment, glancing with something that might've been concern at Kelly.

He knew that, once in the field, she would forget all about her hatred for the people on this ship, and would only care about gleefully wreaking more destruction. They all enjoyed it, of course, but to Kelly, it was nothing more than a game. With the exception of the pilot of that machine that destroyed the Retribution, she actually thought of the people she killed as playmates. Of all of them, she was the most far-gone.

Well, it wasn't a surprise—she was an enhancement level 6 biological CPU. She was the only person ever to survive past level 4 enhancement, something that had been reserved for those who had openly defied Blue Cosmos.

Despite being level 4 enhancement himself, Shani was perhaps the one who held the most grasp on his former identity, and recognized most of all what had happened to all of them.

Of course, he was also probably the most insane of them after Kelly, due to the enhancements. Carlos didn't count, since the man was mad with Blue Cosmos fanaticism long before he became a biological CPU.

A few minutes later, their machines were almost finished powering up. If they couldn't take their anger out on the doctors or Azrael for letting them suffer through the night, then they were gonna take their anger out on something else. Those mobile suits they fought the day before. In their minds, it was because of them that they suffered.

"Those funny machines…" said Shani with a scowl.

"Let's rip them apart," growled Carlos.

"Yeah. They're gonna pay," added Clotho.

"That's a promise," said Orga, agreeing with his teammates.

"The dance of death," said Kelly childishly, clearly already in her 'combat mode'. "It'll be so much fun."

"Stop talking," growled Ron. "It's time for payback."

Today was going to be about revenge.

Orb Hangar

"Kira!" called Athrun as Kira readied to enter the Freedom's cockpit.

"Athrun," acknowledged Kira as his friend ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"From the looks of things, there's no way Orb can win this fight," said Athrun. "You know that, don't you?"

Kira smiled slightly. "Yeah," he said. "I think we all realize that. But just because the odds are against us doesn't mean we should give up fighting and let them do whatever they want to us, now does it?"

"Kira…"

"The important thing is to know what we're fighting for," said Kira. "That's why I'm going out there." Kira proceeded towards the Freedom. "Of course, I'd rather not fight if I can help it. But… there are some things you can't protect without fighting. I'm sorry Athrun. And thank you. I'm glad I had this chance to talk with you."

"Kira…" said Athrun as the Freedom came to life. Next to it, the Conviction, Infinity, Redemption, Hope and the Constitution likewise came to life, surprising Athrun.

"Eric, Matthew and Anthony already made their choices, though it wasn't nearly as tough for them," came Dearka's voice suddenly as the nuclear-powered mobile suits made their way out of the hangar.

"Your orders are to take that thing back, right?" Dearka sighed. "It's not gonna go over very well. We're ZAFT soldiers, if we keep intervening like this…" Dearka stopped there, eyeing Athrun.

"I don't want him too…" said Athrun. "I don't want any of them to die!"

Dearka smirked and walked up to Athrun. "Now that is amazing," he said. "For the first time, we agree on something. And we're not the only ones."

"Huh?" Athrun glanced around and realized that the Shadow Blitz, and the Spark were no longer in the hangar. Nicol, and Kelsey had gone to fight for Orb.

The Earth Forces renewed their attack, launching countless Strike Daggers and Spearhead fighters. But the surviving Orb and Terminal defenders fought like they were possessed. The Marksman fired into the air, hitting Daggers and Spearheads every time.

Elsewhere, an Astray and Dagger dueled when a second Dagger moved into the attack the Astray from behind. Suddenly, the Shadow Blitz appeared, opening the claws of its shield and firing the weapon at the mobile suit, the built-in beam blade piercing the suit's power plant, causing it to explode as Nicol recalled the Akurei Tsume. At the same time, the Astray overpowered the Dagger and sliced it in two.

"_Thanks,_" said Juri.

"Don't mention it," replied Nicol.

Nearby, the Spark fired off its cannon, which tore through a Dagger while he gunned down another one with his rifle. Three more Daggers fired at him. The Spark leapt out of the way, firing its rifle at them. The shots found their marks, destroying the Daggers.

Overhead, the Freedom, Conviction, Redemption, Hope, Constitution, Infinity, Justice, Slash and Slash Raiser unleashed an incredible aerial assault. The Hope's wings emitted massive pulses of light as it flew over Strike Daggers at incredible speeds, the Penna machine cannons built for this purpose shredding dozens of enemy machines. The Freedom entered Full Burst Mode and began stripping Daggers of their weapons, limbs and heads. The Conviction let loose with its own Full Burst barrage, obliterating dozens of machines outright. John fired all of his weapons at the incoming suits, destroying squadron after squadron of mobile suits as he simutaniously uses his Dragoon Shields to deflect incoming enemy fire. The Infinity used its Sniper rifle to good use and destroyed missiles in mid air with his Pistol while also blasting the arms and legs of Daggers with his rifle at the same time. The Constitusion used it's Close-Quarter combat abilities to destroy the Dagger's before it even knew it was there. The Justice rode on it's pack firing away his beams at the enemy suits, and the Slash and Slash Raiser bombarded the area with death from above.

An Orb battleship suddenly exploded. From the fire and smoke, the Forbidden emerged. The Resentment appeared, firing its replaced beam gatlings at another Orb vessel, piercing its hull at the water level. Then the Calamity and the Raider joined in, their combined firepower sinking two more Orb warships. The Devastator opened up with the Agni, sinking another Orb vessel, while the Reverse fired its Heat Rod into the bridge of two more ships, sunk another with its Agni cannons, sunk a fourth ship with its railguns, and blew holes at the water level in a fifth ship with its missiles. The Tomahawk soared overhead, dropping bombs on areas where there were large military presences, leaving little to no survivors. _And now I've become a mass murderer. _Allelujah thought. "So be it."

"Damn it! Where are they?" shouted Clotho. "Where are those bastards from yesterday?"

"_It looks like those guys from yesterday are back,_" said Adam as he stared out at the harbor where they were fighting. "_This is gonna be trouble. But it looks like the one Chopper and that Mercenary pilot aren't here._"

Though none could see it, Darknal mentally swore to his misforture that the Mercenary wasn't there.

"Are you sure you be able to fight them with us?" asked Kira, concerned for his friends.

"_Hey! The Shark may not be _as_ powerful as your machines or theirs but we can still kick ass together!_" Adam shot back in an annoyed tone.

"_And I'm not leaving either,_" said Darknal.

"_Just don't lose to those guys again Adam,_" said Flay mirthfully. "_I don't want to make saving your ass into a habit._"

"_Hey!_"

Scout could be heard giggling slightly over the radio at her friend's expense.

"_This is no time for joking around,_" said Matthew. "_Those pilots aren't ordinary, and the machines are tough._"

Behind them, the Justice flew up into formation, while the Nut Buster arrived to support the_ Archangel_.

"There they are!" shouted Orga.

All seven Earth Forces mobile suits raced towards the defenders. It was time for payback.

"I know you're probably not gonna listen to me, but everyone, leave the Black-white one to Kelly," said Ron, despite how much she wanted to avenge Cortez personally.

"_Oh? I thought you'd to play with that one yourself,_" said Kelly, obviously surprised.

"I'm not stupid enough to get between you and your 'playmates'," said Ron. Kelly giggled happily.

"_Thank you! Let's play!_"

The Shinobi's beam saber sliced through a trio of Strike Daggers as Mu gunned down two more. But more Strike Daggers appeared, pressing the attack.

"_Man… This is getting crazy,_" said Swordsman, firing his Trikeros-mounted beam rifle at the advancing Daggers. "_No matter how many we destroy, more just keep on coming. Is the entire Earth Alliance military attacking Orb or something?_"

"I doubt it," replied Mu as he and a group of Astrays fired at the Daggers as well. "If the entire military was brought against Orb, we would have been finished after a few hours yesterday."

At that moment, a barrage of missiles and beams tore through the Daggers.

"_Numbers won't help you out here!_" shouted Dearka as he, Nicol and Kelsey fired into the group.

"_Yeah! Quality trumps quantity!_" added Kelsey.

"Damn you! Just die already!" shouted Clotho, firing at the Shark.

Adam dove dodging the shots. "Come on, is that the best you can do?" he taunted, racing away from the Raider.

"Get back here you bastard!" roared Clotho, chasing after the Shark.

_It'll be tough, but if I can just get this guy to use up enough power, I can beat him_, thought Adam as he dodged shots from Raider.

Elsewhere, Kira exchanged fire with the Devastator, the two machines blocking or dodging one another's shots in an incredible display of piloting ability. Suddenly, the Devastator grabbed its new Midas Messer and tossed it at him. Kira, familiar with the abilities and usefulness of the beam boomerang—despite the belief of many that the weapon was worthless—didn't dodge, but instead fired on the boomerang with his Xiphias railguns, destroying it as he switched to HiMAT mode and danced away from the swings of the Devastator's Beam Saber.

Nearby, the Resentment and the Justice were going at it. Carlos was firing wildly, but made up for his lack of aim with pure firepower and evasive ability, the same evasiveness that had been key to the Bloody Valentine. Athrun was struggling just to avoid the machine's firepower. He had to try something to disrupt the Resentment. He grabbed one of the Justice's beam boomerangs and threw it near the black Gundam. Carlos didn't even pause as the boomerang flew past him. He did stop however, when the boomerang came back, heading straight for him. The Resentment sidestepped the weapon, giving Athrun an opening. He caught the boomerang and charged forward, using it as a beam knife. The Resentment's right arm shot up on reflex, trying to block the beam. The boomerang's blade sliced through the twin barrels of his right gatling gun, rendering it useless. Carlos let out an angry growl.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" he shouted.

He drew a beam saber and swung it at the Justice. Athrun barely managed to parry the swing with his boomerang. He quickly kicked the Resentment, knocking it back and allowing him to switch to his own beam saber. Both swung, locking their blades in a contest of strength.

"Die! Die! Die!" repeated Carlos over and over as he tried to overpower the Justice.

But in the end, the Justice started to overpower the Resentment. Suddenly, the Resentment's chest plate opened. "DIE!" roared Carlos, firing the Reavers.

Athrun, caught off guard, broke from the contest as bullets impacted the Justice. They had little effect on the Justice, but they had achieved the desired result. Carlos lunged forward, swinging his saber again. Athrun pulled up his shield, blocking the strike.

Below, the Slash exchanged fire with the Calamity, Flay focusing on preserving power by using her new grenades that were applied to her machine rather than her beam rifle, while Orga let loose with everything he had, frustrated by his inability to hit the mobile suit as it sped through the air. Flay suddenly flew down, and then surged towards the Calamity a mere four meters above the ground, shocking Orga. The Calamity opened up with all of its weapons, but Flay deflected the Scylla blast with her shield, leaping over the Todesblock bazooka round and the Schlag beam cannon blast, and allowing her armor to absorb the impact of the Kaefer Zwei as she drew a beam saber and swung it at the Calamity, Orga barely dodging back far enough to deflect the saber with his shield.

The Forbidden's Hresvelgr plasma induction cannon and Eckzahn railguns fired repeatedly at the Infinity, but Eric was having an easy enough time dealing with all of his opponent's weapons, countering as the situation called for it, though he particularly enjoyed knocking the scythe-wielder out of the sky with the hyper beam sniper rifle. Unlike every other weapon he had, the Hyper Beam Sniper wasn't deflected by the Forbidden's shields. Of course, this made the two ideal opponents on both sides, as the Forbidden was the only one that could take the Infinity's firepower, while the Infinity was the only one with a powerful enough weapon to at least partially bypass the Forbidden's shields.

Well, the Conviction would be more suited to dealing with the Forbidden, but Matthew was busy with his own problems.

"Hahahaha! Come on, dance with me!" said Kelly, her tone that of both a playful child and a sadistic monster.

The Reverse closed rapidly with the Conviction, its beam staff crashing against the Conviction's Scythe. The Agni beam cannons flipped over the Reverse's head, but the Conviction opened its Penna machine cannons and let loose, knocking the stinger tail out of alignment as it fired. Suddenly, the flamethrowers of the Reverse's Heat Rod's activated, the Conviction tilted aside to avoid the two streams of flame before the machines pushed away from each other. The Reverse again began flying erratically, scattering Mirage Colloid particles and distorting the air around the two close-combat suits.

Laughing, Kelly fired her Vertilgung and missiles on the Conviction. Matthew evaded and returned fire with the hip-mounted Partis railguns. Kelly likewise dodged the counterattack, and fired one of the Heat Rods at the Conviction. Matthew retaliated by swinging and wrapping the Heat Shotle around the claw-weapon as the claw grabbed hold of the heat rod, and both teenagers engaged the electrical discharge function in their weapons, creating a massive electrical surge as the two, still linked by the two extendable weapons, began firing on each other once more.

The battle raged on across Orb. While the Orb defenders fought valiantly, chipping away at the might of the Earth Forces, they couldn't stand against the numbers of the Earth Alliance forever. Sooner or later, Orb would fall. Lord Uzumi, Lady Ning and General Takeo grimly watched the battle play out in the command room when an officer approached. "Lord Uzumi, Lady Ning, General Takeo, preparations are complete."

The nobles and the military officer nodded.

"Inform our forces, we're abandoning Onogoro," ordered Uzumi. "We're regrouping at Kaguya."

Sarah snarled as she backed away as the Calamity fired it's Agni Cannon. She retaliated with her own sword/rifle's beams forcing the Raider to back away. Orga noticed that his machine was starting to run low. He went to fire the Calamity's Schlag cannons on the ever-evasive Slash and Slash Raiser, but nothing happened. It was then he saw the flashing alarms showing that the energy supply was running dangerously low.

"Damn! You stupid mobile suit!" he cursed. "How can you be out of power already?"

"_It's cause you're firing all over the place dumbass,_" jeered Clotho.

"Shut up!" Orga shouted back.

"_If you're leaving, then go,_" said Clotho smugly as chased after the Raven. "_But you're on your own._"

But that momentary distraction was all Flay and Sarah needed. They drew their beam sabers and turned around. Clotho narrowly managed to back away from the descending sabers. But in the process, Sarah's saber sliced through the Raider's spherical breaker, destroying it. Clotho transformed the Raider and fled from the Slash and Slash Raiser, unaware that it's saber and armor deactivated.

"Hey! You're the dumbass!" Orga called out.

Before Clotho could respond, the Calamity jumped onto the back of the Raider.

"_Who the hell said you could get on, freeloader?_" demanded Clotho.

"Shut your mouth! We're returning to recharge," said Orga. "Don't tell me you're not running on empty as well."

Clotho gritted his teeth and finally steered his mobile suit back towards the carrier, carrying Orga. Eric fired his rifle at the Forbidden, which raised its deflector shields again. But this time, the shots hit the shields instead of being deflected.

"No more?" said Shani as his power meter read low power.

Carlos roared, firing his gatling guns and missile launchers at the Justice. Athrun pulled the Justice up, evading the bulk of the fire and destroying the remaining missiles with his Sagittus CIWS. Suddenly, the Resentment's guns stopped.

"Fire! Fire!" shouted Carlos as the low power alarms went off in his cockpit, even the Fenrir's spare batteries obviously drained. "GAAAAAAH!"

Not even caring about the moment of vulnerability, Carlos fired his solid-projectile weapons, but the Resentment quickly cut power to everything but the missiles to preserve power for a retreat and the Justice dealt with the assault easily. Growling in frustration, Carlos realized there was nothing more he could do.

Both pilots, seeing no other choice, followed their teammates, heading for the _Powell_.

The Devastator swung its Schwert Gewehr down on the Freedom, Kira deflecting with his shield. He then combined the Lacerta saber he was already holding with the other one mounted on his machine's hip and, using the shield to block Ron's line of sight, swung the front end of the beam staff. Ron evaded this, but failed to realize the sabers had been combined into a staff, and the second end cut through the Schwert Gewehr. Kira unfolded the Freedom's railguns and opened up on the Devastator, draining the remaining power under the repeated barrage.

Teeth grit in frustration, Ron followed his retreating teammates.

Beam sword met beam staff as the still connected Conviction and Reverse struggled for dominance. Matthew activated the Conviction's burst thrusters suddenly, forcing the Reverse back, then backed away unexpectedly. The Conviction released its beam sword and grabbed one of its Heat Shotle's, activating the heat blade and throwing it like a spear, tearing into the extension of the Heat Rod, freeing the two suits from each other.

Burst thrusters still activated, Matthew flew around to retrieve the sword, and drew one of his Scythe's to meet another crash from the Reverse's beam staff.

Kelly glanced around, realizing that her teammates were in full retreat. She was now outnumbered sevearly.

"Ah, this is no fun, they won't let you play with me by yourself," said Kelly, pouting as she broke away. "And Reverse's batteries are running out." Activating her radio, Kelly couldn't help but send a message to that pilot. "I'll be back. You're fun. I love you!"

Kelly giggled as she shut the radio off. It was true! She felt like she was in love!

Of course, for someone with Kelly's present state of mind, the only way to interact with those you loved was to murder them.

"_Wha-what the hell was that?_" demanded Flay hotly as they watched the six machines retreat.

"Something's wrong with those pilots," said Matthew. "Am I the only one who thought that pilot sounded more like a child than a soldier?"

"_No,_" said Adam. "_I think we all noticed that._"

Mass Driver Control Room

Kaguya

A Short While Later

"Leave Orb?" asked Murrue. "You're telling us to just run away?"

"I'm sure that you've realized that Orb has already lost," replied Uzumi grimly. "It's only a matter of time before it completely falls."

"What are you saying, father?" asked Cagalli.

Uzumi turned to her. "The citizens have all been evacuated and they'll be taken care of elsewhere," he said. "From here on, we will be the ones to take care of the responsibilities." He turned to the rest of the group and continued. "The Earth Forces present actions are being guided by the leader of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael. To make matters worse, the PLANTs are led by someone who believes Coordinators are a new species, for Patrick Zala rules them now. The way things are developing, the world will soon be trapped between two forces that refuse to accept each other's existence. Is this the future you want to see? If you desire a different world, take this small light of hope we've kindled and use it to set a course for a new future. It means a hard road again, but I'm sure you understand why it's necessary, Murrue Ramius."

Murrue nodded. "That light may be small, but it burns brightly," she said. "We believe in it as well."

"Then I suggest that you get ready."

Murrue and the rest of the _Archangel_'s bridge crew left the room, returning to the _Archangel_. Ishmael turned from the screen he was staring at to the gathered mobile suit pilots. "I suggest you all quickly decide whether you're going with them or not before it's too late."

As the pilots left, Anderson stepped forward. "Lord Uzumi, Lady Ning, General Takeo," he said, nodding to each of them. "I believe I know what you're planning. Please, allow me and my men to stand guard over the gateway to space."

The three glanced at each other uncertainly, but realized that Anderson and his men would stand by that decision.

"Very well," said Ning. "Good luck out there, Captain David Anderson, Sentinel of England."

Anderson smiled nostalgically at the use of his old nickname, one he'd earned for his years protecting Eurasia.

"It's _Sentinels_ of Kaguya now, Lady Ning," he said. "Me _and _my men."

A Short While Later

Kira, Matthew, Athrun, Darknal, Corrine, John, Rusty, Scout, Nagase, Ryu, Nagase, Anthony, Adam, Flay, Sarah, Eric, Dearka, Kelsey and Nicol all stood outside the Mass Driver with their mobile suits. The ZAFT pilots, with the exception of Eric, Matthew, and Anthony, were trying to decide what they were going to do next while Kira, Adam, Sarah, Flay, Corrine, John, Scout, Rusty, Matthew, Anthony and Eric waited to board the _Archangel_.

"You know, there is still a chance that Carpentaria will welcome us back," suggested Dearka. "After all, we have been fighting the Earth Forces all this time."

Kelsey snorted. "Bah! We'll probably be label as deserters at best and traitors at worst," she said. "I have to admit, it felt good fighting because I wanted to rather than because I was ordered to."

"Then what are you suggesting?" asked Dearka.

"Well, maybe we should stay with the _Archangel_ and fight with them," said Nicol, Kelsey nodding in agreement.

Athrun absently listened to the discussion. His mind focused on his encounter with Lacus. "She called me a soldier of ZAFT," He said, interrupting the conversation. "She knew all along what I had become. Since this war started, I thought you just had to follow the orders of your nation no matter what and defeat the enemy to bring a quick end to the war. But now… now I'm just not sure anymore. What is it that we should really be fighting against?"

"Come with us, Athrun," said Kira. "We'll try to find the answers together."

Athrun smiled and looked back at the line of M1s that were boarding the _Kusanagi_. He knew Kira had a valid point. Maybe together, they could find what they should really be fighting against and bring this war to an end.

"Let's go," said Kelsey, as she faced the _Archangel_. "For true Freedom and Justice. Not for glory, not for vengeance and not for greed. But so that no one else should ever have to face the hardships we have."

"With the Conviction to do what we must, and the Hope we carry for the Future, our friends and humanity that together we can build a better tomorrow," added John, looking to Kaguya. "Let us now step through the gateway to heaven and finish this battle amidst the stars mankind has so longed to touch."

"Amen." Corrine said, making the others chuckle.

_This Is it Jordan. _Sarah thought to herself. _Now we are going to change the world._

The _Powell_

"They're gathering at Kaguya?" questioned Azrael.

"Yes, it looks like they're getting ready to make their last stand," answered Oswald.

Azrael smirked. "Attha is still insisting to drag this out to the bitter end," he said arrogantly. "Actually I find this quite amusing. It'll be more satisfying when we crush them all into the dust."

"Director," said an officer. "The machines have been resupplied and are ready. Shall I give the order to launch?"

"Of course, you dolt!" barked Azrael. "Send them out immediately!"

Moments later, he watched as the Raider, the Forbidden, the Calamity, the Resentment, the Devastator, and the Reverse took off.

Mass Driver Control Room

"Sir! Incoming mobile suits! It's those six prototypes! The fleet is also moving towards Kaguya!"

Ishmael swore. The _Archangel_'s and _Aztec's_ launches was about to begin. They couldn't let those six or the fleet interfere. There was only one thing they could to buy time.

"Remaining Orb forces," he said over the comm. "This is General Takeo. Those six new Earth Forces machines are heading for the Mass Driver, with the fleet right behind them. You must stop them for as long as you can so we can launch the _Archangel, Aztec_ and the _Kusanagi_. But don't be heroes. Just buy us some time."

"_No, General,_" said Anderson, appearing on the screen. "_Get the remaining Orb and Terminal forces out of here. We'll delay the fleet. The Angels and Knights can keep those other machines at bay._"

Ishmael hesitated, but realized he had no real choice once again. "Very well then," he said. "All Orb ships, retreat to a safe distance. Send all your mobile suits to support the _Kesstrel_ and her forces, and be ready to get the survivors out of there."

He closed the comm line and saluted the men and women under Anderson's command, knowing they'd just chosen to walk right to their deaths. Though the _Kestrel_ and her four companions hadn't taken a single hit in the battles with the Earth Forces thus far, they'd soon be crushed under the titanic might of the entire Earth Forces fleet.

"Initiate the final launch sequence! Get the _Archangel _and _Aztec_ into space now!"

"It's those six again," said Kira as the Freedom and the other mobile suits powered up, the Aztec had just launched, and now it was the Archangel's turn. "We'll cover your launch, _Archangel_."

"Dearka, Nicol, Kelsey, return to the _Archangel_. Your machines aren't equipped for an aerial battle," ordered Athrun.

"_Fine,_" grumbled Dearka as the three of them headed for the _Archangel_. "_But you guys better watch your backs out there._"

"_We will,_" said Athrun.

"Adam, Flay, Sarah, Darknal, Ryu, Grimm, Scout, Rusty, you guys board the _Archangel_ as well," added John. "We'll have to taxi out with the _Kusanagi_, your machines don't have the power to keep up with something being accelerated on a Mass Driver.

"_Right. Just make sure you guys catch the last bus out of here,_" said Adam, joining the others heading for the _Archangel_.

"Don't worry. We will," replied Corrine as they headed towards the incoming mobile suits.

Once the last of the mobile suits boarded the _Archangel _and were secured in its hanger, the ship started its launch. Once it was up in the air, the _Archangel_ fired its Lohengrin cannons, creating a Positronic Interference Effect as it activated the additional boosters from the _Kusanagi_ that had been mounted on the ship, propelling the white warship into the atmosphere.

Seeing this, Orga aimed the Schlag towards the ascending warship, but Clotho was forced to dodge fire from below, causing Orga to miss as the Freedom, Infinity, Justice, Redemption, Hope, Constitution and Conviction closed in on the six Earth Forces Gundams.

Inside the control room, Uzumi, Ning and Ishmael watched the _Archangel_ head into space. Next to them was Cagalli, pleading with her father.

"Father, please!" she begged. "There's no reason for you to stay here! We can escape together!"

Uzumi turned to his daughter. She was wrong. There was one final thing for him to do.

"What are you still doing here, Cagalli?" he said, grabbing her arm and starting to drag her away from the control room. Ning, and Ishmael followed them. "We have our responsibilities, as you have yours! All will be lost if no one is left to carry out our hopes!"

The Forbidden's plasma induction cannon fired on the Justice, the curving beam narrowly grazing the red mobile suit, Athrun only preventing any damage through his use of the Justice's shield. He took aim with the Lupus rifle and returned fire, only for the beam to be deflected by the Forbidden's shields.

The Raider, Calamity atop its back, flew for the Freedom, both machines opening up with their full arsenals on the white Gundam. Kira dodged or deflected the beams, allowing a few of the weaker projectiles to be absorbed by his Phase Shift Armor, and returned fire with his full arsenal, forcing his opponents to momentarily pull back.

Hovering along the water at high speed, the Resentment fired upwards with everything it had at the Infinity, forcing Eric to alternately dodge or shoot down the incoming fire while dueling the Devastator's Schwert Gewehr with the large beam sabers produced by the cannons of the Vitiosus. The Inflatus beam cannons opened fire, forcing the Devastator back.

The Reverse's beam staff met the Conviction's beam sabers, double weapon against double swords, reckless abandon against refined grace as the two pilots fought a dance of swords and death in the airspace of the Mass Driver.

"_The _Kusanagi_ has been fully loaded and all components are configured for launch,_" called one of the members of the government over the intercom. The facility shook as the battle outside drew closer. At last, the Orb nobles and Ishmael reached the ship as Kisaka waved to them.

"Lord Uzumi! Lady Ning! General Takeo! Cagalli! Hurry!" he called out.

Uzumi shoved Cagalli towards Kisaka, but remained on the platform. "Hurry, Kisaka. And please take care of my foolish daughter."

"No father!" pleaded Cagalli, her eyes watering.

Uzumi looked to her and his hardened expression became softer. He wiped tears that dripped from her eyes.

"Stop giving me that look. It doesn't suit the daughter of the Lion of Orb," he said, comforting her. "You may be losing your father, but you won't be alone." He then handed her photo of a young woman cradling three newborns in her arms. "You'll be with your brother, and sister."

Cagalli was shocked by what he had just said and looked on the back of the photo. In the lower corner, two names were scribbled on the photo. '_Kira_', _'Corrine'_ and '_Cagalli_'. She gasped, overwhelmed by this sudden revelation. She looked up at her father, who nodded, confirming the truth of the matter.

The Freedom flew backwards, Lupus rifle blazing as the Raider and Calamity fired barrage after barrage in a furious attempt to defeat the Freedom, Kira spinning end over end to dodge the attacks without throwing his own aim far off.

Uzumi turned to Ishmael. "You as well Ishmeal," he said to the aging general.

Ishmael was visibly stunned by this request. "But–"

"Go," said Uzumi. "My daughter will need someone to help her and guide her in the years to come. And you still have a grandson to tend too."

Ishmeal sighed and nodded. "It has been a privilege and an honor," he said as they shook hands for the last time.

"Indeed it has," said Uzumi. "For the both of us."

Ishmeal turned around and boarded the _Kusanagi _as well.

Uzumi faced Ning. "Now go. This time, I'll shoulder the burden." There were tears in Serenity's eyes.

"Uzumi…" she whispered. Uzumi, face softer than it had been in seventeen years, grabbed her and pushed her aboard the _Kusanagi_.

"You cannot abandon them as well," said Uzumi sternly. "He's already awakened. You must be the one to tell them the truth."

A Heat Rod shot towards the Conviction, which fired on the claw with its Penna cannons, creating an explosion. The persistent extending claw didn't waver in its attempt to catch hold of the Conviction, and Matthew flew forward, stabbing both Panthera into the underbelly of the claw-shield, breaking away as the weapon exploded.

Ning looked away, shame apparent in her entire posture. "I understand," she said.

After watching this, Uzumi turned to his daughter for the last time and smiled. "I feel very fortunate to have been your father."

At that moment, the hull door was sealed shut, separating them, and the catwalk pulled away.

"Fly Kisaka!" called Uzumi. "I'm counting on you!"

The _Kusanagi_'s bridge crew performed the final systems check, as did those in the Mass Driver Control Room. Everything was ready to go.

"Departure of all personnel except those in Division C is confirmed."

"All systems are a go."

"Launch the _Kusanagi_," ordered Uzumi as he reached the control room.

"May the blessings of Haumea be with you," he said softly, watching the screens displaying the _Kusanagi_ and the Conviction. "And may the Goddess watch over you."

The Mass Driver activated as the _Kusanagi_'s engines ignited. The vessel started to slide across the Driver ramp, slow at first, but steadily gaining speed as it went.

"What do we have here?" questioned Orga smugly as the six Extended pilots caught sight of the _Kusanagi_ moving along the Mass Driver.

"Guys!" called Kira.

"_Already on it,_" said John. The Redemption let loose a massive barrage with all of its weapons, driving the Devastator and Resentment back. John spun around, attached the Buster rifle to the Redemption's back between the two halves of the HiMAT's, and punched his thrusters to maximum aiming to intercept the _Kusanagi_. He reached out as the ship began to shoot past him, grabbing hold of its side, then turned around to face his companions.

The Calamity, the Devastator, the Resentment, the Forbidden and the Raider were all now chasing after the Freedom, Hope, Infinity, and Justice, but the high-speeds and distance made a hit virtually impossible. As the Hope approached the _Kusanagi_ and reached out, the Redemption's hand shot out, grabbing the Hope's and pulling the white mobile suit in. Corrine turned around to face Eric, who was struggling to reach the ship. Corrine extended the Hope's hand to the Infinity, the two barely managing to grab hold, but they did. At that moment as well, Kira pulled the Justice forward onto the _Kusanagi_.

"Matthew!" called Eric. The Conviction was still viciously engaging the Reverse.

_I can't…_ thought Matthew as he broke away from the Reverse. "I can't die here!"

The Conviction's wings spread to their full breadth,Then the Conviction surged forward at impossible speeds, afterimages trailing in its wake.

In what seemed only an instant, the Conviction was in front of the _Kusanagi_, and landed on it just ahead of the Redemption, its wings powering down.

Within the Conviction, Matthew coughed blood, and a small trickle of blood ran down her face. But the brunette ignored all this, taking a single quick glance at his…friends' mobile suits.

With a slight nod between them, the pilots all readied their next action.

The Freedom and Hope's Balaena plasma beam cannons flipped out of their wings and mounted over their shoulders as its railguns unfolded from the hips.

The Justice's Fatum-00 backpack rose up, putting the Fortis beam cannons into attack position over the shoulders.

The Conviction's own railguns unfolded from the hips, taking aim.

The Infinity's backpack-mounted turrets swiveled forward, its Terminus multi-phase beam cannon began to glow, and its Inflatus shoulder-mounted beam cannons took aim.

The Redemption brought it's Buster rifle to bear, charging it to at least 50%.

All at once, the six mobile suits let loose a massive barrage on the water, creating an enormous geyser in the path of their enemies, stopping them momentarily.

In that moment, the _Kusanagi_ cleared the ramp, rocketing into the heavens.

Mass Driver Control Room

Lord Uzumi, and most of Orb's government were gathered, watching the _Kusanagi_ fly into space with the Freedom, Justice, Hope, Redemption, Infinity, and Conviction.

"The seed has flown. We've succeeded," said Uzumi as his hand reached for a single, large red button on the console, his expression hardening. "We can't leave Orb, or this world, in the hands of those bastards."

His finger pushed the button…

The bombs that had been planted went off. A massive fireball consumed Morgenroete as explosions traveled along Orb's Mass Diver, destroying both and robbing the Alliance of its sole reasons for invading Orb. Aboard the _Powell_, Azrael watched in horror as everything they had worked for went up in flames. Those damn biological CPUs had completely failed him! He'd make sure the doctors held off giving them their medicine for half a day at least, as punishment for their failure. He slammed his fists into the armrests of his chair.

"Damn you Uzumi Nara Athha!" he screamed.

A figure behind him chuckled. "It seems Lord Athha had this planned." It said.

Azreal snarled. "So what?" He shouted.

The figure chuckled again, as she walked forward. "Do not threat, Azreal." She said, toying with her purple hair. "I have contacted my own allied already. They will engage the enemy in space. And before you ask how I did it…I have my scources."

Azreal growled, but nodded. "You better be right…Regene Regetta."

Aboard the smoking wreck of the _Kestrel_, a mortally wounded and bleeding Anderson watched the launch of the _Kusanagi_ with a smile.

"I've lost…time and time again…" he whispered, weakly. "But now…I've finally won." He then slumped down dead.

At that instant, under the angry command of Azrael, the Earth Forces fleet fired a massive barrage that finished off the five Eurasian vessels.

Aboard the _Kusanagi_, Cagalli cried out for her father as the fireball consumed the entire Mass Driver facility.

Location: UNKNOWN

Time: UNKNOWN

Alen Takeo walked into a room where he was greeted by Aeolis Schenberg. "Anything new?" He asked.

Aeolia adjusted his Glasses. "He just recently regained consciousness," he said. "But he fell asleep shortly after. But he should awaken again soon."

Alen nodded as he turned to a figure in a hospital bed. "You do know you did the right thing, Alen?" Aeolia asked. Just staired at the figure.

"…I left him, Aeolia." He finally said. "I left him, and his Brother, and my own wife. How do you think he could forgive me?"

Aeolia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He _will _give you a chance, my friend." He said as he walked out.

Alen staired at the figure for quite a few minutes, suddenly, the boy started to stir, and his brown eyes fluttered open, and they instantly locked with Alen's.

"…you…" he whispered.

"Hello…my son." Alen said.

(**I F**KING LOVE AND HATE CLIFFHANGER!**)

_English Translations___

_If losing things is for picking them back up__  
Then parting is for meeting_

After "Goodbye," certainly  
We'll meet with a "Hello"

I want to lie down on the green grass  
I want to tumble together with the animals

If many good things happened today  
Then I wish that many goods things will happen tomorrow, too

The Sun comes out, the setting sun is beautiful  
I wish upon the stars, and tomorrow comes

Why are you leaving?  
Let's go home together

Getting into a fight, that child cries  
Unable to say, "I'm sorry,"  
Even if you scream and cry inside of your heart  
It's useless if you don't turn them into words

Thank you, thank you, my friends  
I want to see all of my new friends

I hold hands with you  
It turns into wings  
I hold hands with everyone  
We can fly through the great sky

I laugh, I laugh with a loud voice  
Calling, calling for my favorite…

Crossing the rainbow-colored bridge, I say, "Welcome back"

Even if you have money, you can't buy friends  
Even if I don't have anything, everyone is with me

Everyone, listen to our dream  
Everyone knows of us

How are you?  
I'm fine

How are you?  
I'm fine


	35. Phase 29: Acending Miracle

The _Archangel_'s Bridge

"_We're done with the docking operations,_" reported Kisaka. "_After a final systems check, we'll be set to disembark._"

"That's good to hear," replied Murrue, but her expression was still somber. "How's Cagalli?"

Kisaka hesitated for moment. "_She has calmed down somewhat, but it's been very hard on her._"

"_At the moment, none of us have heart to tell her not to cry,_" added Ishmael.

Murrue nodded. "All right, with your permission, we'll come over and discuss our next move."

"_Okay. We'll make preparations for you and await your arrival,_" said Kisaka. "_Over and out._"

Aboard the _Kusanagi_

A Short While Later

Inside the crew quarters section of the _Kusanagi_, Cagalli sat alone in her room's lavatory. Her eyes were red and puffed from her crying. It felt like the entire world had collapsed the instant the Kaguya Mass Driver exploded. She stepped over to the sink and turned on the water, filling a small basin. Once it was full, she plunged her head into the cool water. When she straightened up and her vision cleared, she looked at her reflection. Her hair was a wet, tangled mess while her face was tired and ragged. Then her intercom buzzed.

"_Cagalli?_" It was Kira. But she didn't answer.

"_Is everything all right?_" asked Kira.

She still didn't answer right away. She grabbed a towel and dried off her face. She came out and answered her door, finding Kira, Corrine, John and Athrun standing outside.

"Sorry," she said, turning away from them. "But could you please let have a little more time to myself?"

Kira nodded. "Sure," he said, leaving with Others.

Cagalli returned to her bed and pulled the photo her father gave her from her pocket. She stared at the three infants, knowing that she was one of the infants. The other two were apparently Kira _and _Corrine. Her long lost siblings that she had no knowledge of. But how was it possible? And just who was this woman? Their birth mother? Then who was their father? And why had they been separated? And why had something so clichéd happened in her life, especially at a time like this?

She shook her head. There were too many unanswered questions about this whole situation.

A shuttle was launched from the _Archangel, _and another one from the _Aztec_, heading for the _Kusanagi_. Mu piloted the craft, with Murrue sitting next to him in the copilot chair, and the President in the back.

"The real challenge is ahead of us," commented Mu.

"Yes, I know that," she answered. "Orb has left us with a heavy burden. I only hope that we are able to carry out the task."

"We are." The President said. "I know in my heart that the Archangel crew can and will succeed. Uzumi Narra Attha left the fate of humanity in good hands."

Murrue nodded. "Let's hope so." She said.

Once they all arrived on board, Ishmael, Kisaka and Ryu met up with them and led them towards the bridge.

"The _Kusanagi_ was originally used as a communications ship with Heliopolis," explained Kisaka. "It is capable enough as a mobile suit carrier with adequate armaments, but it still doesn't compare to the _Archangel_."

"So, this ship is made up of five compartments," said Mu. "And everyone on board travels between the compartments through the center. Talk about efficient."

Kisaka nodded and they turned one last corner before reaching the bridge. They entered and Murrue and Mu were even more surprised.

"This is just like the _Archangel_'s bridge," said Murrue.

"Actually, you should be saying the _Archangel_'s bridge is just like this," said Ning, turning to face them with a smile from her position at the front of the bridge. "My brother-in-law was the head of Morgenroete's Heliopolis division, and he was the lead designers of the _Izumo_-class. Even without that, both ships were developed by Morgenroete."

"Can you bring up a map of this region of space?" asked Kisaka, looking to one of the stations. One difference between the bridges of the _Archangel_ and _Kusanagi_ was that the _Kusanagi_ include a sub-bridge for the CIC.

"Sure," answered a familiar voice. Murrue and Mu looked to see a woman whom they were both familiar with.

"Chief Erica Simmons," said Mu with a grin. "It's good to see that you made it as well."

"And she's not the only one here," said another familiar voice from behind.

Murrue and Mu turned to the voice. Louise Lenix.

"Since we'll be using M1s and the other new suits in the unfamiliar environment of space, we're here to make sure they function smoothly," said Erica as she typed on the keyboard in front of her, bringing up a map on a nearby screen.

"And if you plan to survive battles against forces of unknown size and technology, you're gonna need an expert in mobile suit equipment," She said. "And that's to say nothing of potential upgrades to our own machines and the assembly of the incomplete mobile suits." Ishmael chuckled before turning his attention to the map.

"This is our present location," said Ishmael, pointing to a flashing green dot. "As you know, all the PLANTs are located at L5 and the remains of Heliopolis and Artemis are at L3. For the time being, we should make our way towards the L4 area."

As they talked, the Gundam pilots and Cagalli stepped onto the bridge.

"What's at L4?" asked Murrue.

"There are some abandoned colonies located there," explained Samuel. "The _Kusanagi, Aztec_ and _Archangel_ won't need supplies for some time, but we still have limits, especially concerning water. The colonies at L4 were damaged and abandoned shortly after the fighting began. While they are uninhabited, they'll be useful as a means of a water supply."

"This sounds awfully familiar," muttered Adam, remembering a similar dilemma the _Archangel_ faced months ago concerning a low water supply.

"Don't worry," said Mu, trying to assure him. "This isn't like Junius Seven."

"There might actually be several fully functioning colonies at L4," said Athrun, getting everyone's attention. "Quite a while back, ZAFT investigated reports of a suspicious group roaming the area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Also, while nobody actually lives there, there should be some colonies operational facilities. They'd be perfect for an out of the way hideout for the time being."

"That sounds like a great plan," said Kira.

"Indeed. The Mendel Colony would be the most ideal," said Ishmael, focused entirely the map.

"Mendel? Wasn't that place the victim of two separate biohazard accidents?" asked Ryu. "Would it really be safe to go there?"

"The accident from seventeen years ago was a false alarm," said Ning. "A number of theories concerning who was involved have cropped up, but the most likely is that personnel from the GARM R&D facilities used it as a means of escaping Blue Cosmos."

"And the real biohazard accident that resulted in Mendel's abandonment was three years ago," added Matthew. "It was then sterilized with x-rays. By now, it should be safe for occupancy. The other colonies aren't in nearly as good of condition, and where else can we go? Lunar territory is controlled by the Earth Forces, including L1, and both L2 and L3 are too far away for us to be able to act."

"L2's only the dark side of the moon," Eric pointed out. Ishmael shook his head.

"True, but there's also nothing out there," he said. "Frankly, I was always astounded by the fact that nobody bothered building colonies out there."

"Besides," said Ning. "Since Mendel was abandoned before the war even began, it's been virtually untouched by the conflict."

Mu turned to Athrun. "Hey, are you sure that you're okay with this?" he asked. "And not just you, this goes for him and those other guys from ZAFT as well." He motioned to Eric, Matthew and Anthony.

"Commander?" asked Murrue, but Mu held up his hand.

"I saw what you all did at Orb and your action spoke for themselves, but I can't help but notice the uniforms you're still wearing," said Mu. "And depending how things go out there, there's a very good chance that we'll end up fighting ZAFT forces. This won't be like Orb, so are you really ready for this? You are Patrick Zala's son."

"What does that have to do with anything?" demanded Cagalli.

"For a soldier to defect is a more serious matter than you seem to think," Mu shot back. "On top of that, it's all the more serious when your own father is the leader of the nation as well. It's difficult to fight a war unless you believe in the cause you're fighting for, all the more so when that belief is turned on its head. I hate to press the issue, but I need to know that I can count on you if we fight together. So can I?"

A heavy silence filled the bridge. Not a word was uttered for a painfully long moment, Eric waiting for his friend to speak up. Athrun finally took a deep breath.

"All I can say is this," said Athrun. "Recently I've seen, heard, and thought many things about what's supposed to be right and wrong. I'll admit there are some things I do understand and a lot that I don't. The one thing that is clear to me is that the world I hope for is shared by all of you. I'll do what I can to see that our shared goal is achieved."

"You can count on me," said Eric. "I joined ZAFT in the hopes of bringing a new era of peace in the world. Zale clearly _does not _want that Dream so I'll fight beside you guys no matter what. Besides," he glanced as his sister. "Someone needs to watch over those two." He said, pointing his thumb at Corrine and John, causing them to giggle.

Matthew nodded. "Originally, I joined Zaft for some more…personal reasons." He admitted. "One of them was, ironically, to protect my family. But Zala, as Eric said, does not want peace, and he won't stop until he's wiped out his so-called 'Natural filth'. That is not something I'll fight for. Like I said at Orb, I will fight for my Brother's dream. A dream where Coordinators and Naturals can co-exist peacefully. And I _will _help you all to achieve that goal."

Mu hesitated to answer, but then smiled. "You all sound very determined, and that's a good answer," he said. He then looked to Murrue and the others. "Orb has entrusted us with a heavy task, and we are only three ships. It may be impossible to do anything that won't be in vain."

"You know, there are people in the PLANTs who think the same way," said Athrun.

Kira turned around. "You mean Lacus?"

Athrun nodded.

"Oh, the pink princess, huh?" commented Mu.

"Yeah," said Corrine. "She's the one who gave me and Corrine the Freedom and Hope. And she's Athrun's fiancée."

There were some gasps and Athrun saw Cagalli give him a quick glance, but turned away just as fast. The former ZAFT pilots actually had to suppress their snorts, though—Kira had refrained from mentioning _his_ relationship with Lacus. But this really wasn't the time or the place to inform the others about it.

"She and her father are being hunted as traitors," Athrun informed them. "By order of my father."

"But she's not our only allies," said Anthony. "If I can get in touch with my comrades, I have no doubt that they'll join us."

"You're referring to the Sorcerer Team, aren't you?" asked Mu.

"Yes I am," said Anthony.

"What makes you think that they'll be willing to defect like that?"

"Trust me," said Anthony with a smirk. "They'll join us. If we do manage to meet them, I'm sure you'll understand why."

Murrue cleared her throat. "It's settled then. We'll head for L4 and gather supplies there."

"Mr. President," Natarle asked, speaking for the first time in a while. "you look troubled. What is it?" The President of the E.A did indeed look troubled. Like he was thinking, or planning something.

"I will be heading back to the E.A." He admitted, getting a shocked expression from the whole bridge crew, and the pilots. "What?" Murrue asked, amazed.

"I have to try to get my words to the E.A." The President said. "Blue Cosmos and other factions within the E.A are taking advantage of my absence. It's time that ended now." He then sighed. "I know that, by doing this…I'm risking my own life. But I can't do anything here on any of the ships. I _have _to do something to stop Azrael from further damaging the E.A."

There was a long silence in the bridge. John then stepped forward. "He's right." He said. "If Harling can get in touch with his allies within the E.A, at the least it could buy us some time. At most maybe stop the war, or even a cease fire."John then faced the President. "At the very least, I can escort your shuttle as far as the Redemption can take me." He said. "From that point onward…you're on your own." The President smiled, and nodded. "That would be much appreciated." He said.

_Later_

Most of the Archangel crew stood at the Hanger bay, watching the President board the shuttle to take him to the moon to try and get into the E.A.

Before boarding it, he gave one last look at the Heliopolis pilots. He smiled, and said: "Here it goes."

Moments later, the Shuttle took off, and the Redemption shortly after that. After escorting it for 30 minutes, John had to return, and let the shuttle go on its own.

Before leaving, however. John sent one last message to the shuttle. "_Good luck, Mr. President._" He said, as he returned to the ship.

_Battle of the Marshal Islands_

_As the Strike was cut free and began to back away, the Aegis exploded, the fireball quickly expanding, slamming into the Strike and Katana._

_The Strike was slammed on its back and pushed along the ground, gouging a trench in the ground, flames occasionally entering through the cut in the torso to lick at Kira's body through the pilot suit._

_The Katana, its frame saturated with micro fractures, began falling apart into countless pieces, The blast from the Aegis actually tore a hole in the front of the Cockpit._

_I pushed myself through the hole torn in the cockpit, a small part of her grateful for the salt water that cleansed my wounds and cooled my burns, despite the sting._

_Tearing skin, hair and clothes as I forced my way out of the cockpit, and I finally freed myself._

_With what little strength I could muster, I crawled onto the shores of the beach. My body was screaming for me to just drop, but I continued on._

_I finally stopped once I got far enough away from the Water, and I fell on my back, my eyes staring at the stormy skies above. _

So this is it, hu? _I thought. _This is how I'm gonna die? A wounded mess, on the beach, and the rain poring on my face? It's like the ending of some sad depressing video game.

_If I could, I would have started laughing if it didn't hurt my chest to attempt such an action. Darkness began to form around my eyes, but before I slipped unconscious, I saw a massive figure, with glowing blue eyes fly over, and then everything went black. _

Present

Location: Unknown

Time, Date: Unknown

My eyes fluttered open, white light blinded my blurry vision. After a few moment, the light dimmed, and my eyes re-focused.

Once my vision was clear again, my senses were next to come into mind. I was no longer inside the Katana's Cockpit, nor was I on the beach.

I was in a bed. A hospital bed. And it definitely felt better than any of the bunks on the Archangel, I'll tell you that right now.

Then my eyes focused on the one figure in the room. An old man, probably in his late 20's or maybe early 30's standing next to the bed. He had dark brown eyes, and medium-length hair.

My eyes Narrowed. _It was him. _I thought. "…you…" I whispered, still finding hard to speak.

"Hello…my son." Alen Takeo said. For a few minutes, the two of us just stared at one another.

"I…suppose you have quite a few questions for me." Alen said, stiffening slightly.

I smirked. "A lot of questions." I confirmed. "So let me start with this one…why did you leave?"

He didn't need an explanation. "To save you, your Brother and your Mother." He said. "You and your Brother were both born at the Mendel colony. But Blue cosmos attacked it shortly after you were born. Though there were a collection of reasons why they attacked, one of them was to find me, your mother…and our children."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I can't tell you the whole story just yet." He said. "But I can tell you that in order to save the three of you, I had to lure blue cosmos away. Please understand, I loved you, your mother, and your Brother with all my heart, but I had to make sure that you were safe…even if it meant I could never see you again."

There was a long silence between the two of us.

Then, much to my…Father's surprise, I smiled. "I suppose that's as good as a reason as any." I said, as I sat upwards. "Now my next question…where am I?"

"You're in one of the Medical rooms in one of Terminal's R&D Orbital stations." He answered. "I've managed to keep a few friends of mine keeping an eye on you, and when they saw you survive the battle in the Marshals, I had them bring you here to heal your wounds. You've actually been out for about a week now."

I blinked. _A whole week? _I thought.

"W-wait! What about the Archangel?" I asked immediately.

"They made it too JOSH-A safely." He reassured. "Your friends John, Corrine, and Kira were wounded, and their machines were destroyed. But the three were taken to Miss Lacus's house. Don't worry, they are safe too. Zaft doesn't even know they are there."

I sighed in relief. "Well…at least their safe…especially Sarah."

My Father raised an eyebrow. "Sarah?" he asked.

"Uhh…girlfriend." I admitted.

This little fact caused Alen to start laughing. "It seems you've been busy, hu son?" He asked, jokingly.

I smiled back. "I suppose so dad." I replied.

He stiffened when I called him 'dad', but as quickly as he did, he calmed back down.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this reunion," I said. "But is there any way I could get back to my friends?"

Alen, grimly, shook his head. "Not right now." He said. "We don't have any mobile suits to spare…yet." He then smiled at me. "Just give me some time Jordan," he said. "and I swear, I will give you something that will all but guarantee their safety."

I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly. But…I knew I didn't really have a choice. I just met the guy, but I could tell that my father was a man who wouldn't budge an inch in these kinds of discussions.

I sighed. "Fine." I said. "But the moment It's ready, I've gotta go."

My father nodded. "I understand." He said. "I will notify you the moment it's finished. Right now, I think you should try to get some more rest." He then walked out of the room, leaving my alone with my thoughts.

I smiled. _I seem to be getting a stroke of luck recently. _I thought. _First my brothers alive, and now I have a father again. _I closed my eyes, and before I fell asleep, there was one thought that crossed my mind.

_Help is on the way, Sarah. _I thought. _Just hang in there a little longer._

I almost swore I heard an answer. _Fine Jordan. _I could almost hear Sarah answer. _Just please keep watching over me. _

The _Kusanagi_'s Hanger

Athrun stared out at the crews working in the hanger. But his mind was now on the fact of his father was now leading the PLANTs down a dark road and he feared what would happen. He also feared for Lacus, wondering about her safety.

"Athrun."

He looked up to see Kira, Adam, Corrine, John and Eric enter the room, all five back in their pilot suits.

"Captain Ramius and the others are returning to the _Archangel_, lets head back too," said Kira.

"Sure," said Athrun.

Just then, the door opened again. They all turned to the door and watched Cagalli enter.

"Kira," she said. "There's something we need to talk about."

"We'll give you some privacy," said Athrun as he turned to leave with the others, but Cagalli stopped them.

"No, please stay."

The six teens glanced at each other, shrugged and nodded. Cagalli passed them and went over to Kira.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Cagalli gulped and reached into her pocket. "This," she replied, pulling out the photo.

Kira took it as John, Corrine, Athrun, Eric, and Adam came over for a look.

"A woman and her babies? Who is this?" he asked.

"Look on the back," said Cagalli.

Kira looked and gasped when he saw the names scribbled on the back.

"My father gave me this just before I boarded the _Kusanagi_," she explained. "He told me that I wouldn't be alone. That… that my brother and sister would be with me!"

Kira's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'brother', as did Corrine's at 'Sister'. The others glanced back and forth at the photo and their friends. Athrun could suddenly see a resemblance, but he wasn't sure. He opened his mouth to say something. But he found that nothing came out. Adam on the other hand…

"Wait," he said. "Let me get this straight. Your father gave you this photo and told you that you'd be with your brother, and Sister. And your brother and Sister are supposed to be Kira, and Corrine. Correct?"

Cagalli nodded.

Adam shook his head. "This is like some bad soap opera," he muttered.

"I think it was Jordan who said: 'at this point, nothing can surprise me'. " said Eric jokingly.

"What does this all mean?" asked Cagalli, ignoring him. "I don't understand."

"Whatever it may be, this only doesn't tell us anything really," replied Kira.

"But what if this…?" she said. "What does that make me? Who am I really?"

"You are Cagalli Yula Attha." Matthew said as he entered the room. "And you are Kira Yamato, and Corrine Leese. Nothing is gonna change that fact. Regardless, you are all siblings." Matthew then smiled. "All this means is that your family just got bigger is all. I actually kinda envy you now."

Cagalli stared at Matthew for a long while, she then smiled and nodded.

"Y-your right." she whispered. "It's just…I'm just so confused now."

"It's only natural." Corrine said, putting her hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "A lot has happened these last few days. It would be crazy for you not to be Confused at all. But no matter what…" she then smiled as she faced Kira and John. "We're all family now. You, me, Kira, John, Eric...you just gotta remember that your Father was right. You are _not _alone. Your are with family."

A short time later, she watched as the Freedom, Justice, Hope, Redemption, Conviction, Shark, Phoenix, Slash, Slash Raiser, Blaze Dragon and the _Archangel_'s shuttle exited the hanger. Kira took a glance back at her as she stood in the waiting room.

"_Shouldn't you stay with her for now?_" asked Athrun.

"No, if I'm with her, she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it," replied Kira. "It'd best if we all had some time to let this sink in."

"_I agree._" Corrine said. "_Hey, I'm still trying to get over this. Who would have thought I had another sister _and _brother._"

"_I'm still older that any of you._" Eric joked, causing the others to laugh.

Of course, he had to admit that he too couldn't stop thinking about this situation. The more he thought about it, the more questions he had.

"_It could have been worse,_" said Adam.

"How so?" questioned Kira.

"_Well, you and Cagalli could have been… well… you know… 'close', when you found out,_" said Adam with a chuckle.

"Gah! Don't even joke about that!" said an annoyed and slightly embarrassed Kira, which only caused Adam to laugh more.

"_I'm on his side Adam,_" said Flay. "_You ever joke about that again, your banished to the couch._" "You wouldn't…" Said Adam, and his eyes widened as Flay smirked. "Ok! Ok! Fine!" Adam said.

"_Besides, regardless of them being related, don't you think Cagalli would be a little late for that?_" said Eric. "_Ya know…after what Athrun told us?_"

"_He wasn't at White Symphony Eric,_" said Athrun before changing the subject. "_Kira, when we get back, do you think Captain Ramius will let me borrow a shuttle?_"

"Athrun?" asked Kira.

"_I need to make a visit to the PLANTs,_" said Athrun. "_I need to speak to father about a lot of things._"

Kira nodded. "I understand."

"_Just don't set out immediately,_" said Matthew. "_L5 is on the far side of the Earth from us at the moment, and none of us has gotten much rest lately. Relax until the ships get closer, okay?_"

"_I plan too,_" said Athrun.

"_We have another problem,_" interjected Sarah suddenly. "_Capacity. Those machines you guys are piloting have a larger breadth than standard mobile suits. We'd need to stuff both hangars past their normal capacity to fit all of our machines._"

"_Then until we reach a point where Athrun can easily depart for the PLANTs, he, Kira, Matthew, John, Corrine, and I will take turns in our mobile suits,_" said Eric. "_We're pretty much public enemy number one at the moment, even if most people don't know it yet. Keeping two of our strongest machines on patrol at all times will be a good idea anyways._"

"_I agree._" John said. "_We'll do it in pairs. We'll figure them out once we land._"

It had been about four days since I woke up in Terminal. My father has allowed me to look around the base, just as long as I stay out of the restricted areas like some of the Hanger bays, and certain research rooms.

At the moment, I was being shown what made my father famous in the military. His own Mobile suit.

"This, my son, is the TMNF-0Z 'Zero' Gundam." He said as he stood next to me. "It was the first Gundam type ever actually developed, and it's the first mobile suit to be equipped with an A.R.C Reactor. We used schematics from John's designs of the Demon Gundam, along with some…inspiration from your own model."

I smiled. So many things about the Zero reminded me of the Katana. In fact, it's whole body was just slightly different from the Katana's. The only real difference was that the head wasn't as narrow as the Katana's, and it's eyes were blue instead of green.

"So this is what made the Gundams?" I asked, my eyes still focused on the Zero.

"Yes." He admitted. "As I mentioned, the technical abilities, and things related as such came from the designs John gave the E.A when he was a part of it. However the whole external design for all of them were from your Gundam."

I chuckled slightly. "That reminds me," I said. "Exact ally how do you know of my Model?"

"Simple." Alen replied. "Your mother showed me. Even though we could rarely see each other, We still managed to stay in contact. I remember the day I was first shown the images of the Gundam clearly. I've never seen your mother so happy." His eyes closed as tears fell from his eyes.

I know I really didn't want to ask this, but I simply had to know. "Did you know about Matthew?" I asked.

"Yes." He admitted, wiping away the tears. "I learnt about it about the same time you did. And if you're wondering, no. I do _not _hold him responsible for her death. He didn't know, and he was honest about it. And I forgave him long before that."

I smiled. "I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." I said. "I've already forgave him too."

"And why's that?" He asked, interested.

I smiled again. "Because…he's my brother." I said. "He's family. And no matter how much I may have hated him for it before, I can't hate family, not forever at least. And I thought he died at Junius 7, and when Mom and Da-…I mean Philip died, I thought I was alone. That I had no family left…well other than Aunt Ning, and Grandpa. But not even both of them could fill the void of a Mom, dad, and Brother."

I then turned to face my Father. "Imagine my surprise when Rear Admiral Garcia said that I 'looked just like my father?'" I said.

Alen snorted. "So you met the Bastard?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Oh, ya." I said. "But me and John thought him a lesson."

"What did you do?" He asked, worried. I laughed. "Let's just say when I was finished with him…he was missing a kneecap. And when John was finished…he was missing a little more than that."

Alen then barked out a laugh. "Oh, that bastard deserved it after what he did too Nagase." He said.

I nodded. "So Jordan…" He said, with a Grin. "Who's this Sarah like?"

I smiled. "Most beautiful young woman in the world to me." I admitted. "We actually first met when we were just children, she was beat up by blue cosmos thugs, and I helped carry her home. After that, we became friends. But we didn't become…well…_involved _until a few months ago actually. I still haven't thanked Lacus for that Advice yet."

Alen smiled, and nodded. "You miss her, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "More than anything." I said. "But…I know we _will _see each other again soon. I just know it."

Alen put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You will, son." He said as we both looked at the Zero. "I swear to you right now you _will _see her again. Even if it's the last thing I do on this earth."

Earth Forces Ptolemaeus Lunar Base

June 20th, C.E. 71

The door to the base commander's office opened, and an Atlantic Federation officer with dark purple hair, brown eyes, and a distinctly militaristic air about her stepped in, saluting the base commander.

"Colonel Kati Mannequin of the 12th Mobile Fleet reporting, sir," said Kati Mannequin, lowering her arm when she finished speaking.

"Hmmm," murmured the General, standing up. "You'll be in charge of the second ship of the _Archangel_-class. I'm assigning you command of the _Dominion_."

"Yes sir," said Kati, hesitating slightly before she continued. "Sir, is the crew roster I was sent for the _Dominion_?"

"It was."

"Then I'm afraid I must object to the present crew," she said. "The present crew roster is not the best available for a ship like the _Dominion_. Morgenroete designed these assault ships, and at their core, they are completely different from our other ships. Therefore, I'd like to request permission to fill out the crew roster myself."

The base commander nodded in agreement. "Very well," he said. "Well, I'm not surprised. Captain Oswald picked out the crew, and I've noticed a trend of going for people based solely on loyalty rather than competence, and not even loyalty to the Alliance proper. We've lost more than a few good ships that way."

"Thank you sir," said Kati. While her words were true, she had another key motivation for changing the roster herself: make sure as few people in the crew as possible were Blue Cosmos fanatics. She was almost a hundred percent sure that more than half of the original roster was made up of Blue Cosmos agents.

"As for your first mission, it Is a relatively simple assignment, yet at the same time, difficult." The General said. "Your Mission is to hunt down, and capture the original _Archangel._"

"The first Archangel?" Kati asked, intrigued. "I thought it was destroyed at JOSH-A."

"Apparently, it survived." He said. "But it then defected to the Orb union for god knows what reasons."

_I sure as hell know. _She thought to herself. "Understood." Kati said.

She was about to step out until the General stopped her. "Also, I am getting you some support from the A-LAW's." he said.

A slight shiver went up her spine. "The A-LAW's sir?" she asked. "That Privatized Peace keeping force?"

The General nodded. "Trust me, I do not like it just as much as you do." He admitted. "But recently the A-LAW's have made a massive jump in Mobile Weapons technology. And It would be foolish to push aside their aid epically at a time like this. But don't worry, they will remain under your command alone. Though for some reason the A-LAW Commander and chief wishes to oversee this operation with you, but don't worry. He probably just wants to see his new toys in combat."

Kati hesitated before snapping into a salute. She then turned, and left. _The A-Law's…_she thought as she headed towards her quarters to prepare the move.

The A-LAW's were a Privatized Autonomous Peace-Keeping force that answers only to nations within the E.A Council. Meaning if you're not in the E.A, you're their enemy.

Though they say they maintain peace, a very few individuals (Kati included) knew that the A-LAW's were nothing more than a group of warmongers who would rather 'Subjugate' the people into following them. Kati herself has seen what the A-LAW's do to people who go against them, and it scares her a little thinking about what they will do now with Mobile suits.

_It's fine for now. _She thought. _As long as I stay in control, everything will be fine. _She then took a glance at her hand-held computer, and found out whatever she could about their founder, and Commander-in-chief. "Alejandro Corner…" she said, reading his name.

Victoria Spaceport

June 28th, C.E. 71

It was over. After a week of hard fighting, the Earth Forces had reclaimed the Victoria Spaceport. After three more days, they'd also recaptured the Victoria Base itself. In total, the Third Battle of Victoria had lasted ten rigorous days.

Though many ZAFT soldiers had escaped, many more of the soldiers hadn't been so lucky. And the Alliance soldiers were more than willing to emulate the actions of many ZAFT soldiers during the Panama attack.

Alliance personnel were already cleaning up the base and preparing for its first launch under the Earth Alliance's control. A jeep passed by the crew rushing to complete their work on time. Inside the jeep were Azrael and Captain Sutherland. Azrael was pleased, very pleased. The biological CPUs had finally proven their worth. And not only that, the Alliance had finally broken ZAFT's mobile suit supremacy. Everything was finally starting to slide into place.

"Well, I have to say that was quite an impressive victory, Captain Sutherland," said Azrael, complementing the commander of the attack on Victoria.

"It was the Strike Daggers and those six new machines of yours that won us this victory," replied Sutherland.

"Yes," said Azrael. "Though I was quite worried that they weren't up to par after what happened to Orb."

"Indeed," said Sutherland. "I think the only reasons we had any difficulties at Orb was because of those unexpected machines you told me about."

Azrael nodded. "Considering we attacked them with the Calamity, the Resentment, the Retribution, the Devastator, the Interceptor, the Forbidden, the Reverse, the Saber, and the Raider, I never expected to have that much difficulty or lose the Retribution and the Saber. Orb was a truly wicked nation. I wonder what they could have been thinking."

"They probably thought that if they could played their cards right, they'd be sitting pretty. What a disgusting nation," said Sutherland. "I understand that a lot of their technology came from the PLANTs. Actually, now that I've had some time to think about it, it's possible that those new machines were made by ZAFT."

Azrael watched as the Extended suits were loaded on a cargo ship that would soon take them to the Ptolemaeus Lunar Base on the Moon.

"In either case, we'll need to do something about them. Perhaps even acquire one of them," he said as the jeep came to a stop.

"So that's why you're going into space," commented Sutherland.

Azrael stepped out of the vehicle. "Yes. After seeing them in action, I can't help but wonder. Could those machines be nuclear powered?"

"You can't be serious," said a stunned Sutherland.

"I don't have any proof at the moment, but that much power isn't possible with current battery technology, with the Exception of those A.R.C Reactors that we've been seeing." explained Azrael.

The two walked through the Mass Driver control building, heading for their shuttle.

"Well, the Coordinators did develop the N-Jammers in first place," said Sutherland, thinking over the idea. "So it is possible that they could have developed a way to cancel out their effects. But if that were true, there could be serious consequences for us."

"Do you doubt me, the Director of the Atlantic National Defense Conglomerate?" asked Azrael as they reached the shuttle boarding ramp.

"No. Of course not," replied Sutherland quickly.

"Remember, we are the weaker creature here," explained Azrael. "In order to ensure our safety, we must keep the beast with fangs caged or on a leash."

"Yes," said Sutherland. "We can't let them run wild in space. Even if we were the ones who created them in the first place."

"I'll go and take care of them," said Azrael as they boarded the ship. "Permanently."

_With Jordan_

It has been almost a week and a half since I woke up now. My father has done me a favor by giving me intelligence reports about my friends. Things were not looking so good for them right now. They were currently on the verge of losing the battle of Orb, and they were likely gonna have to escape using the Mass Driver. I had a feeling I knew what they were planning on doing but…

Also, weird things have been happening around me. For some reason, I swear I could hear Sarah sometimes even when I know I'm miles away from her. But it's like I can hear her talking to me, and sometimes, I do tend to talk back. Hell, I even heard her _singings _last night! I'm either going insane…or I don't know what.

Just then, Alen then entered my Room. "It's time." He said.

I smiled, knowing what it meant.

Minutes later, I was following him through the corridors of the base. "A few hours ago, the Archangel and your friends were forced to abandon Orb, and they escaped via the Mass Driver." Alen said. "Another Orb ship, the _Kusanagi , _and a Terminal vessel, the _Aztec _also managed to escape. But there is a problem." Alen sighed. "Your friends are about to come under attack from A-LAW's."

"A- what?" I asked.

"The A-LAW's, or Privatized, Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force as they call themselves, are a Mercenary group similer to Terminal, only they answer only to the E.A and its nations. Though they say their goals are peace keeping, they're really just starting one war after another. Trying to subjugate non-E.A nations into following them. To 'Unite the world' as they say."

"T-That's Crazy!" I shouted. "You can't unite the world like that!"

"They think they can, and they won't stop until they attempt to accomplish their goals." He said as we continued walking. "They have already sent a small fleet to intercept your friends."

"I think my friends can handle a _small _fleet, dad." I said.

He just shook his head. "This isn't just some ordinary fleet, Jordan." He said. "They're bringing one of their toys along with them. And without your help…they _will _not survive."

I inhaled sharply, and then we stood in front of a door. "Enter." He told me. I looked back at him, and I nodded. I walked forward and passed through the door.

At first it seemed like a dark, and empty hanger, but then suddenly lights went up, and the sight in front of me was unbelievable.

"I…it can't be…" I whispered.

_Archangel_

Athrun was just about finished with preparing for his trip back to the PLANT's.

He hadn't told Cagalli of it yet, he's still debating whether or not to tell her. He might as well, but…

That was when it happened. Suddenly, Alarms started going off, and crewmen started rushing around.

_Wha-what's going on? _Athrun thought. Suddenly Kira ran up to him. "Athrun, you better cancel your little trip." He said. "We've got incoming."

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"We're under attack!" Kira said. "We don't know by whom yet, but there are five enemy ships and they already started deploying mobile suits."

Athrun nodded as he ran up towards the Justice.

Soon, all of the Gundams had launched from the Kusanagi, and the Archangel while the Astrays and Terminal units remained on standby.

The force ahead of them were a collection of enemy ships that Athrun had never seen before. They were similer to Earth forces vessels, but they were more narrow. There were four of these vessels, with a fifth in the center that was twice the size of two of the ships.

"Who are these guys?" Adam asked from the Shark.

"No Idea." Darknal said. "They're definitely not Zaft, but they don't look like E.A Exactly."

John was the one with the answers.

"It's the A-LAW's." he said.

"What?" Anthony cried out. "_Those _are the A-LAW's?"

"I'll never forget those ships." John said. "It's them. I know it."

"A-LAW's?" Sarah asked, clearly not understanding.

"A-LAW's are a Privatized Autonomous Peace-Keeping force." John answered. "They are like Terminal, only they answer directly to the E.A. they claimed that their only objective is to assure world peace, but it's actually the direct opposite. The _promote _war by starting conflicts anywhere they can. Though there is no proof, those who know about them think _they _were responsible for Bloody Valentine."

"That doesn't matter right now." Ryu said. "Because we've got incoming!"

He was right. Already, the enemy fleet were launching Mobile suits. But they were not Strike daggers and Long Daggers that they fought at Orb. These were…different. They looked more nimble and agile than the Daggers do. And their heads were more Ovalled shaped, and their eyes were an odd Purple color. Also their chests appeared to have an X on all of them.

"Their coming fast!" john said. "Ryu! Use the Double X Cannon!"

"With Pleasure!" Ryu said. The large X on his back then started to transform. The bottom half rose up to the Blaze Dragon's shoulders, and the upper half separated into six parts that glowed gold. White and blue energy formed at the end of the two cannons. "Double X Cannon charged." Ryu said. "Firing…NOW!"

Then, a blast of white energy blasted from the Blaze Dragon's cannons. They streamed towards the enemy formation with incredible speed. But to their shock, the formation of almost 20 units all evaded without a single casualty, and as the beams streamed towards the enemy ships, they also managed to avoid the shots.

"What the hell?" Ryu shouted. "There is no way they could move like that! The suits are one thing, but the ships!"

"No…no they didn't!" john shouted.

"John, what is it?" Corrine asked.

"Corrine…guys…" John said. "If I'm right…and I am hoping to god that I'm not…those suits and maybe even those ships are equipped with A.R.C Reactors."

"Are you Kidding me?" Adam shouted. "Are you telling me we're fighting a fleet of Katana's?"

"Not exactly." John said. "I think we're dealing with Tau Arc Reactors. They are more cheap knock-offs of the original A.R.C's. they don't have infinite energy, but they can stay out a lot longer than most suits. Everyone, just be careful."

A series of "rights" answered him. "Alright, Kira, Corrine, you two are with me!" John said. "Scout, Rusty, Adam, Darknal, Cover the ships from enemy missile fire. The rest of you, take on the mobile suits in teams! Don't take on more than you can handle!"

"John! Additional enemy machines…and look at the lead one."

He did, and his eyes widened at the sight. For Matthew, it was as if ghost of the past were returning to him.

It was the Shadow Scythe.

_Meanwhile_

I sat down in the cockpit of the gift My Father gave me. "The last report says your friends are heading towards the Mendel Colony." Alen said on the radio, his face on the screen in front of me. "From what it seems, all of your friends are alive…for now. And they are still on their way. But we received word that they may come under attack from the A-LAW's on their way there."

I nodded. "How long do you think it'll take me to get there?" I asked.

"By my estimates…within 24 hours." He said. "maybe in shorter if you push it. Your machine is being attached to a booster frame, should get you half way in a few hours. From there. You'll have to make the rest of the way the normal way." He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "your quickest route will take you through a Zaft defense satellite." He said. "heavily defended. Or you can try-"

"Don't worry, dad." I said smiling. "I can handle myself."

He then smiled back. "Of course." He said. "Just…be careful son. I'll try to meet up with you soon."

"Got it, dad." I said. "See you at Mendel." I cut the connection.

"_Terminal Booster Frame lined with catapult._" The radio from the control tower said. "_Booster Frame, you are cleared for Takeoff._"

"Roger that, Control." I said as I typed a series of commands into the keypad. "Jordan Takeo, Booster Frame! Lets Rock and Roll!"

With that, a large object shot out of base_. _Making good speed towards the Mendel colony.

_Five minutes Later_

(**Begin Playing: Last Impression by TWO-MIX: http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=7ZuP2sXwKNQ**)

During my Journey, I had time to think. To think about everything that's happened in these past few months. I started flashing through my memories like a slide-show.

"…_I swear…" I said, with as much Hate and anger as I could. "…I swear you will pay for what you did. Not the PLANT's, Not Zaft, you will pay."_

_"I'll get you for this," I said as the vacuum tore me away from the Shadow scythe, the mobile suits shaking. "Do you hear me? I'll make sure justice comes down on your head for what you've done here!"_

"_Kira," I said. "Sometimes, it's necessary to fight. If not unavoidable. If it's wrong to fight, then is it also wrong to protect?"_

"_We were a lot alike," I said to Sarah. "Me and my Brother both believed that there were four things that you should fight for. Honor, Friends, Family, and life. We lived by that our entire lives, and I still do."_

_Sarah stiffened, and smiled gently. "…I think I'm willing to find out. And now…I feel more sure about this than anything." My eyes widened, and almost subconsciously to both of us, we slowly leaned towards one another, and before either of us knew it, our eyes closed, and our lips met into a kiss. _

_Zar smiled. "You are good," he said. "I leave with this last tip of information. I know that your Father is Alive. He is a good man, and an expert Mobile suit pilot. He would be very proud of you."_

"_Don't…" I said. "…you EVER Hurt my FRIENDS!" I shouted as I punched the Katana's thrust through the roof as I pushed the Duel away._

_"Refugees?" he said. "That means nothing! There is no such thing as innocence in humanity, in war! They were on the battlefield… that means their lives are forfeit!"_

_The eyes of everyone who heard—Mine, Kira, Sarah, Matthew, Yzack, Dearka, and Nicol—widened. Kane took aim… I rushed forward… Kane fired… and the round from the railgun pierced the Melanos shuttle, destroying it, and blasting me away._

_"NOOO!" I screamed. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness from the heat of reentry, exhaustion, and anger, was Sarah shouting my name, and that Kane bastard's Sadistic laughter._

_"Jordan… why is this happening?" asked Sarah through her tears. I tilted her face up and wiped away a few of the tears._

_"I don't know," said I softly. "But that's why we're here. To put an end to this." I Leaned forward. "I promise you." I said. "I will not let something like that happen ever again." _

_At that moment, I had him. I thought that nothing in the world could prevent me from avenging the deaths of my Parents._

_I was wrong._

_As I started to bring my sword down, it happened. "Jordan!" A voice yelled out. I stopped, an ice cold shiver went down my spine. W-what? I thought I…I know that voice! "If you're going to kill me." The voice said. "Why don't you say it to my face." I then looked at the screen. The image appeared. A man wearing a Red Zaft uniform, a man with shaggy long brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar that ran down the left side of his face. …no. I thought, not believing what I was seeing. I can't…it can't be!_

"_M..m…Matthew?" I asked, stuttering._

_Matthew Takeo. My Older Brother. _

"_But Jordan-" She began, but I stopped her. "Please, don't." I said, and put the Gundam Necklace around her neck. "No matter what happens out there, Sarah. Remember I will always be with you. Because…" I breathed a deep breath. "…Because I love you."_

_So… this is the price for saving Kira ,Sarah. Tolle's life… and mine. Did I try to play god? Mess with fate? I thought._

_Sarah… I'm sorry… I won't be able to see you again…but I will always be with you."Matt," I said on the radio, with what little time I had. "I hope you accept when I say…I honestly forgive you….for everything." Then, the GAT-X900 Katana, exploded._

**PAUSE MUSIC at 1:50**

_Zaft space outpost _Athens

"Sir, we have an unidentified object approaching us at high-speed." The XO reported.

The space station commander straightened in his chair. "ETA?" he asked.

"The Unknown will be reaching our position within the hour, sir." The XO said.

The commander nodded. "Send in the Ravager with the Lieutenant and his team." He said. "Identify it."

_Hanger_

Kane Hellfury jumped into the Cockpit of the _Ravager. Quite strange. _He thought as he entered the catapult. _Why would an enemy unit be all the way out here? _He then gazed at the path of the Unknown. _It seems to have come from the Terminal HQ. _he confirmed. _Could it be a weapon? _He smirked. "What could they possibly have to challenge us? Kane Hellfury, Ravage, Launching!"

_Jordan_

I approached the Zaft space station. Apparently, they already created a welcoming party for me. I could see three GuAIZ's and…

_The Ravage. _I thought as I looked at the bulky mobile suit. The memories of that sickening laughter as that same machine destroyed that shuttle of civilians.

My grip on the controls tightened ever so slightly. _Not…today._ I thought. _I can't deal with him now. _

_Kane_

Kane raised an eyebrow at the incoming object. In front was what seemed to be a sphere-shaped booster frame, carrying a strange object behind it. _It's not a missile. _He thought. _But what is it carrying? _He shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He said. "It's in Zaft territory. We have to destroy it!"

_Jordan_

I took a deep breath. _Its time. _I thought.

**Resume Music**

I then clicked a series of buttons on the controls. The Booster frame then activated its reverse thrusters, and slowed down. The engine of the frame, once it slowed down enough, detached from the frame. Then, the exterior of the Frame then started to shed away into pieces, until only one thing remained.

_Kane_

"Wha-what is that?" Kane said as he stared at what the object contained.

After the "Shedding" of the exterior armor, _something _emerged from the body of the frame. What looked like a pair of Angelic wings rose, and then they expanded to its full wingspan, revealing the mobile suit itself.

It was incredible, even to Kane. Its limbs were as white as its four wings, with a dark blue body with a gold and Red trim, and a dark green orb in its chest. And Its "eyes" shinning a bright emerald green.

For some reason, this mobile suit projected an aura of power. And he could almost feel its power washing over him. _No! _He snapped as he shook his head. _Its… it's just another mobile suit! _"Open fire!" he barked as his squad. His team, now out of shock of the awing sight, drew their beam rifles and opened fire.

_Jordan_

"TMNF-X00A Miracle." I said the name of my Gundam. I saw the enemy suits draw and fire their beam rifles. I smirked. _That's all? _I thought as I deployed the 10 DRAGOON feathers, and deployed them around the Miracle. They activated their Light wave barrier shields and the beams from the enemy suits were absorbed into the shield with no effect visible.

I could almost hear the pilot of the Ravager shout in disbelief. I then pullout my whole arsenal of two Plasma cannons, two RAIL cannons, a pair of 'Shorty' beam rifles, and all ten of the DRAGOON's. When I pulled the trigger, a wave of weapons fire blasted into the enemy suits, removing their arms, legs, weapons, and even heads. Leaving all of their cockpits intact.

_As much as I want to kill you…_I though as I stared at the defenseless Ravager. _…it wouldn't make things right. And it won't bring them back._

"_No it won't._" A new voice said. I snapped my head up. "Who?" I asked at the female voice.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself._" The voice said. _"I am the Artificial Intelligence onboard the TMNF-X00A Miracle. You may call me…well….Miracle." _the A.I chuckled.

"Miracle eh?" I said. "Well, better than talking to myself on the way to my friends."

With that, I flapped the wings of the Miracle once, and it sped forward past the defenseless mobile suits, and the Zaft space station.

_Kane_

Kane was furious. _Dammit! DAMNIT! _He screamed in his minds. "How can a mobile suit be that powerful?" he then tightened his grip on the controls. "I'll get you, winged suit." He said staring at the mysterious mobile suits as it flew away. "I will find you…and destroy you!"

_Jordan_

_**(You can stop the music now…if you want.)**_

"So tell me Miracle," I said as I relaxed in the cockpit. "What all does the Miracle have stored that's not weapon-wise?"

"_Like what?_" Miracle asked.

"Well, what kind of engine does it have?" I asked. "Is it Nuclear powered? Or is it an Arc reactor?"

Miracle chuckled slightly. "Oh, your gonna love this!" she said. "The TMNF-X00A Miracle is equipped with not one, but _Two _arc reactors."

I blinked in amazement. "_Two _arc reactors?" I repeated.

"_Yup!_" Miracle said. "_It's called the 'Twin Drive System' it was first conceived by your Father, and his friend Aeolis Sheinberg about 4 years ago. He didn't want to build it at first because he feared what Zaft or the Earth Alliance may do if they were to capture this mobile suit. I don't know what possessed him to create it now._"

I smiled. "I think I know why." I said. "But anyways, what about you?"

"_As I said, I am Miracle_." She replied. "_I am an AI system that can assist you in operating this mobile suits functions. I'm also quite talkative in case you get board. I even have a few games downloaded into my programming for us to play if we ever get board_."

Again, I blinked. "Do you really?" I asked.

"_Of course!_" Miracle said. "_I have Solitaire, Mine sweeper, Pinball, Poker, heck, I even have the original Red alert installed._"

"…you are officially the greatest A.I I've ever met." I said.

"_Why, thank you!_" She said cheerfully.

"So what else is there?" I asked.

"_Well, there is one other thing…_" she said. _"…But I don't know what it is._"

I raised an eyebrow. "How could you not know something about yourself?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"_I'm just the A.I installed to the Miracle_." She retorted. "_But whatever it is, it's at the junction point that transfers the energy from the Twin drive to the rest of the mobile suit. So I wouldn't recommend messing around with it unless you know what you're doing._"

I nodded. "Fair enough." I said. "So what else?"

"_Well, weapon-wise, you have two Plasma cannons, two Rail Cannons, two Beam rifles, four beam sabers that can combine into duel-bladed sabers, your 10 DRAGOON feathers, two CIWS's, and your biggest armament, your Twin Buster Rifle._"

"Whoa, whoa!" I said. "Back up. did you say _twin _buster rifle? Like the one John had on the Demon Wing?"

"_Yes, only with some noted alterations._" Miracle said. "_As the name said, it's a buster rifle with two barrels instead of one. Each with the same amount of firepower the Demon Wings Buster Rifle had. Only the Twin buster rifle can separate into two separate rifles to fire at separate targets, or combine together to form a whole can of whoop-ass that could let you write your initials on the moon's surface for the whole world to see._"

For a minute, I just sat there amazed. "Best...mobile suit…EVER!" I shouted in excitement.

The A.I giggled at my outburst. "Oh, and there is one more thing." She said. "Now, are you familiar with the Arc System on the Katana and Shadow Scythe?"

"Yes, why?" I confirmed.

"Well, the Miracle has a very similer version of that, only much better." She said. "While the Arc system would revert to standard power after use, the Miracle's Twin drive continues to use the Arc Reactor's energy."

"How?" I asked.

"Simple." Miracle replied. "Because it only takes one Reactor to use it. So say your finished using the Arc system, rather than using normal power, you begin to acquire your power from the second reactor independently rather than both. There is a draw-back however. When you use the Arc System, afterwards the miracle's performance will drop considerably until the first reactor recharges."

"How long does that take?" I asked.

"Not long, just 10 minutes." She said. "But I would still try to stay away from using the Arc System unless you have too."

"Agreed." I said. "So how long until we reach the others?"

"At our current speed…36 hours." Miracle replied.

"Could we speed it up a little?" I asked, sensing danger. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

The A.I chuckled. "Ok, then. Hang on to your ass!" she said as the Miracle accelerated, and the G's started pressing me back against the seat. _Hang in there Sarah. _I thought. _I'm coming. _

_Meanwhile_

"Darknal, their coming from above!"

"I've got two of them on me!"

"I got one!"

"Could someone help me out here?"

"SHIT!"

It was utter chaos. The A-Law's mobile suits were on a skill level that was almost as equal to the Strike Gundam. Even though all of the Gundam's were deployed, these suits were giving them a hard time.

Ryu swore as he ducked under a swing of a A-LAW's suit's Beam saber, and he retaliated with his own beam staff, but he suit nimbly evaded by backing up. "Dammit, we can't keep this up for much longer!" he shouted as he fired his beam rifle at it with frustration.

During all of this, Matthew was having his own problems with his past. The Shadow Scythe Remake was giving him a real hard time, obviously the pilot was no armature, and has been piloting mobile suits for a long time.

The Conviction ducked under a the twin-blade beam scythe of the Shadow Scythe, as he then kicked the suit away. The Shadow Scythe recovered quickly and fired his shoulder-mounted RAIL cannons. But Matthew's Phase shift armor took the hit without a scratch.

Matthew then drew out his own beam scythes and charged forward, his scythe meeting the Shadow Scythe's.

Then he heard a long, evil and maniacal laughter on the radio. "_Oh, boy!_" the voice said. "_This is so much fun! I haven't had a challenge like this in a LONG time!_"

Matthew snarled as he tried to kick the Shadow Scythe again, only for it to back away just in time. "Who the hell are you?" he shouted.

The voiced just laughed even harder, and Matthew's screen showed the face of a man with yellow hair, and black eyes. "I am the one who shall show you your Maker!" he said. "I am Bring Destruction!"

With that, the Shadow Scythe then revealed two chest Gatling beam cannons and started firing at the Conviction.

Matthew used the Conviction's mobility in order to evade, while using his shield to deflect the remaining shots. The Shadow scythe then drew it's scythe again and charged forward. Matthew retaliated with his two scythe's.

"_You know it's impolite for you not to introduce yourself as well._" Bring Destruction said as he pushed Matthew back.

"Matthew Takeo!" He replied as he pushed back with his thrusters to the max.

Bring laughed at this. "_Ohohoh! So _you're the_ original Shadow Scythe Pilot! This is just too good! How does it feel to be destroyed by your own ghost from the past?_"

"Shut up!" Matthew shouted. "I am _not _the Shadow Scythe pilot anymore! I pilot the Conviction!" he emphasized "Conviction" by kicking the Shadow Scythe's legs flipping it around. Matthew then drew out a Heat Shotel, ready to strike. But the Shadow Scythe fired its RAIL cannons forcing him back.

"_Bastard, you'll pay for that!_" Bring said. "_Let me show you the real power of the Shadow Scythe!_" With that, suddenly the Shadow Scythe started to glow red light. _Shit. _Matthew thought.

Suddenly the Shadow scythe backed away in a flash and charged at the Conviction. But Matthew say this and deflected him with his beam scythe's. But then the Shadow Scythe continued flying circles around Matthew, firing his RAIL cannons and Gatling's at every chance he had. _I can see his moves, but he's moving too quickly for me to react. _Matthew thought. "Alright, time to get serious!" Then, he saw the vision of a blue seed bounce once, and shatter into an explosion of while light, and a since of calm washed over him. The Conviction then started glowing blue and white lights.

_Meanwhile_

_A-LAW Volga-class assault cruiser _Trinity

A man with Silver hair and red eyes watched the battle unfold against their new Mobile Weapons, the ALMW-603T Jinx's that they had begun Mass Production of.

"Sir, enemy forces are wearing down. And we've only lost 1/3rd of our first attack wave." Stated the sensors operator.

Aber Rindt smiled. "Good." He said. "Prepare the second wave, and we'll finish them off."

Mentally, Aber was laughing his head off. _Not even the Demon lord, Dragon _and _Hawk of Endymion could withstand out new units. _He thought. _And the Shadow Scythe HELL is distracting that one suit…the Conviction Intel calls it. _He grinned. _Oh how I love these Mop-up operations. _

_Back with Matthew and Bring_

For a good few minutes, the Conviction and Shadow Scythe clashed with one-another. Red-white lights slammed against blue-white lights in space. Bring Destruction was a worthy pilot of a Mobile suit, as was Matthew. But Bring was far more experienced, Matt could already tell this.

Matthew originally planned to where down the Shadow Scythe to the point of the Pilot using the A.R.C System, and within a few minutes, it would cancel and Matthew could use the Conviction's still-superior abilities in order to finish it.

Unfortunately, it seems they've made some Upgrades on the Shadow Scythe as well. It's ARC system was definitely lasting longer than it used to. And that means his plan went down the Drain.

_I should have known they would have Upgraded the A.R.C System. _He thought as he continued to fight. _The alliance had already created the Alpha Drive to counter John's Delta Drive. I should have known that the same would be done to the A.R.C system._

As he thought this, his own Delta Drive on the Conviction started to wear down, and the Shadow Scythe gained the advantage again.

The Shadow Scythe kicked the Conviction in the chest, and it raised its beam scythe. Matthew attempted to raise his own, but he was too slow!

Just before it descended, "_Say away from him!_" A voice shouted out. The Shadow scythe turned around just in time to see the Slash Raiser slam into it.

"Sarah, get outta here!" Matthew shouted. "you don't stand a chance against this guy!"

"_I'm not letting you just die matt!_" Sarah said as he fired her sword/rifle's at the Shadow Scythe. But the Shadow Scythe, still in ARC mode, evaded the shots.

"_Fucking bitch!_" Bring said. "_You'll pay for denying my KILL!_" The Shadow scythe then pressed forward, Scythe raised. Sarah switched her Sword/rifle's to sword mode and caught the scythe.

But then, the Beam Scythe changed colors from Green to a dark Red. "_Eat this!" _Bring shouted. Suddenly, the beam cut through the Swords of the Slash Raiser. "_W-What?_" Sarah stuttered as she discarded her useless weapons and drew out her beam sabers.

"now DIE!" Bring shouted as he closed in. Sarah managed to deflect a few blows of the Shadow Scythe with her sabers, but the Shadow Scythe was too quick. It sliced off one of the Slash Raisers arms, and it raised its scythe, aimed at the cockpit. Time seemed to slow as the scythe descended upon the Slash Raiser, the Conviction moved to stop the Shadow Scythe, but he couldn't reach it in time!"SARAH!" Matthew shouted.

_**At that moment**_

"Sir, Unidentified object closing on Bring Destruction." Said the sensors officer.

Aber raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"A…Mobile suit?" The officer said. "No…couldn't be its way too fast!"

_**Right then**_

A series of Beams came in between the Slash Raiser and Shadow Scythe, forcing him back. "WHAT!" Bring roared as he looked for the source.

He looked around, and then…there!

**(Begin Playing: Vestige by T.M Revolution: http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=uJXzsbD7pvs)**

Suddenly, from above, there was a flash of light, and in a blur an object descended upon the Shadow Scythe. Somehow, the Shadow scythe managed to back away just in time before losing its head.

Matthew, Bring, and Sarah all paused at this new arrival. It was a Mobile suit. But one unlike any of them had seen. It had four Angelic wings; two were short and lower down the body, collecting a series of Feather-like objects, while the larger two were in front of the mobile suit like a shield.

Then, it's two larger wings spread into its maximum length, revealing the whole mobile suit, and it almost glowed with power.

The fight between the three suits came to a freeze. No one dared move at this newcomer.

_Sarah_

Sarah's eyes widened at the suit that had saved her. _I…It can't…_ she thought.

"_Sarah…are you alright?_" an extremely failure voice said. Sarah's eyes widened further. "J-Jordan?" she stuttered to say the name.

On her screen, an image of a man wearing a Red-White flight suit, with a blue trim appeared, smiling brightly. "It's me, Sarah." Jordan said. "But are you alright?"

Sarah tried to say something, but she couldn't…right there…was the man she loved, returned from the dead. She didn't know what to say.

"Y-Y-yes." She finally managed to say. Still in shock.

Jordan nodded. "Good." He said. "Matthew, if that's you in the Conviction, Take Sarah back to the _Archangel. _I'll handle this bastard."

"_R-right._" Matthew said, snapping out of his shock, and grabbing the Slash. "_Oh no you don't!_" Bring shouted as he fired his Gatling cannons at the retreating suits.

"_Don't even think about it!_" Jordan shouted as he Deployed his DRAGOON feathers and activated their shield systems deflecting the beams.

"_What! Impossible!_" Bring shouted.

"_Believe it, Jackass._" Jordan said in a enraged voice. "_Now you listen, and listen good. You threaten my Brother, _and _you tried to kill _my _girlfriend. For that, Your pretty much dead to me now._"

Bring Destruction growled. "We'll see about that!" he shouted as he activated his A.R.C system again.

_Jordan_

"Miracle, what does he got?" I asked the A.I.

"_It's a remodeled version of the GAT-X901 Shadow Scythe._" Miracle said. "_But it utilizes a more primitive version of the Arc system. In exchange of not being as effective, it last longer than normal._"

I nodded. "Will that be a problem?" I asked.

Miracle chuckled. "_I estimate a 100% chance that he's gonna get butt-raped by you._" She said, and I smiled. "Then let's see then." I said as I pushed the throttle forward.

The Shadow Scythe fired its beam and Rail cannons at the same time, trying to hit the Miracle. But the angelic suit easily twisted, turned, and flipped as it sped towards the Shadow Scythe. "Just stand still!" Bring shouted.

Then, the Miracle deployed all 10 of its DRAGOON feathers and they encircled the Miracle. Then, all at once, the DRAGOON's, and the rest of the Miracle's armaments fired.

Beams, and RAIL cannons fired destroying all of the Shadow Scythe's limbs, leaving just the Torso left. Bring tried to use his Gatling cannons, but I used the Mirage Colloid deflection system on the Miracle's primary wings to deflect and reflect the bullets right back at him (Like the way the Forbidden uses it's Mirage Colloid).

"This is what you get when you threaten those I love!" I shouted as I drew out two beam sabers, and I stabbed the Shadow Scythe right in the Torso, obliterating it.

I spent a few seconds looking at what was left of that suit, a little bit of me was happy I _finally _destroyed the Shadow Scythe. Though it wasn't the same one Matthew piloted…it still felt a little good.

With that thought, I then flapped the Miracle's wing once, and sped back towards the battle.

_Archangel Bridge_

Murrue grunted as they took another hit. "Report!"

"Another A-LAW suit fired a cannon at us." Sai reported. "I'm not sure if we can take another hit like that."

"Ma'am, the Conviction and Slash Raiser are returning. They're both damaged." Mir said.

"What about the Shadow Scythe they were fighting?" Natarle asked. Mir just shrugged.

"Put them on." Murrue said, and Matthew and Sarah's faces appeared on the screen. "Matthew, Sarah, what happened out there?" Murrue asked. "What happened to the Shadow Scythe copy?"

"Taken care of, Ma'am." Matthew said. "Sarah's suit got the worst of it, and she needs new sword/rifle's and a new arm."

"Fine, but what happened out there?" Natarle asked.

Sarah smiled brightly. "He came back." she said, simply.

Before Murrue could ask who, she was interrupted. "Ma'am, unidentified Object incoming behind the Conviction and Slash Raiser!" Sai shouted. "Imaging coming up now."

The screen then switched to a Gundam-type mobile suit, similar to the Freedom, and Katana. Only with a set of Angelic white wings.

"W-what is that?" Natarle asked, amazed.

Suddenly, the new arrival flew into the Frey, bringing all of its weapons to bear on the A-LAW mobile suits. It then unleashed a barrage of Beam and Rail cannon fire that surpassed that of the Freedom and Hope's Full Burst mode's. Destroying only their weapons and limbs.

The Archangel crew all watched as the new suit, with the assistance from their own Gundams, whipped out the A-LAW mobile suits.

_Kusanagi_

Eyes were riveted on the monitors displaying the new suit as it obliterated the Advance A-LAW suits, It was clear that the tide of the battle had been balanced, if not fully turned by the incredible power of this one new arrival.

Ning stared at the screen displaying the newcomer, her eyes appearing to have seen a ghost.

"Jordan…" breathed Ning, unable to believe it, but unable to deny how that machine moved. She spun on the communications operators. "Get me the comm frequency for that machine, NOW!"

_Battle_

In a time frame within a minute, the Mobile suits that were sent to attack the Archangel, Aztec, and Kusanagi were whipped out, all of the damaged suits attempting to retreat.

"This is Jordan Takeo in the TMNF-X00A Miracle." I said on an open channel. "Everyone, return to the _Archangel, Kusanagi, and Aztec. _I'll handle the A-LAW fleet. I'll be right back."

After leaving all of my friends speechless at my appearance, and notification I was still alive, The Miracle sped forward towards the five A-LAW ships.

_Trinity_

"One minute…" Aber said in disbelief. "I…it defeated over 20 Jinx's…and in one minute…Impossible!"

"Sir, enemy mobile suit is closing on our position!" the Sensor officer panicked.

"A-all weapons fire!" Aber shouted. "Shoot it down!"

_Miracle_

_Seriously? _I thought as the ships opened fire with missiles and beams. _Is that the best they can do? _

I almost effortlessly evaded the beams, and the DRAGOON feathers destroyed the missiles as they flew out of their launchers. Then, one-by-one, I destroyed the weapons, and engines of the five ships using the DRAGOON feathers and my other weapons. I then floated the Miracle in front of the lead ship's bridge. "I am giving you this first and final warning." I said. "Leave now, and don't you even try to follow us or else…" I then pointed the Twin-Buster rifle at the bridge. "Boom." I said, smiling.

Before he could answer, I then turned the Miracle around, and headed back the the _Archangel. _

Back home.

_Meanwhile_

A man's eyes narrowed suddenly. _What's this? _He thought as he stood up.

We walked up to a window and looked out towards space. Outside, the _Dominion _was being prepared to launch.

The man hummed as he glanced at his reflection in the Window, and he patted down his green hair. _It seems he didn't die after all…Jordan Takeo. _He thought.

Then there was a buzzing noise. "_Ribbons, It's time to go._" A voice belonging to Alejandro Corner said.

Ribbons Almark smiled. "Understood, sir." He said. Before he left his room to board the _Dominion, _one thought crossed his mind.

_It doesn't matter. _He thought. _Soon…it will all be mine. The plan, the world…everything is going as I had hoped. _

(**yes, I've been planning the moment of Jordan's return since DAY-1.**)


	36. Mecha page 7

**Mobile Suit Serial Number**: TMNF-X00A 'Miracle'  
**Unit Type:** Prototype all purpose mobile suit  
**Power plant:** Twin A.R.C Drive (00 Drive)  
**Special Equipment:** Trans Phase Shift Armor  
**Armament:** 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun,

4x beam saber (mounted on the hips, two beam sabers can form into duel-bladed beam saber),

1x Twin Buster Rifle (holstered on back when not in use)

2x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon,

2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon,

2x MA-M10 "Shorty" High energy rifle,

1x Anti-beam coated shield,

10x DRAGOON feather (holstered on lower wings)  
**Pilot:** Jordan Takeo  
**Appearance:** Appears like the XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero Custom.  
**Colors:** Primary Blue with Red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
**Info:** The TMNF-X00A Miracle was the overall prototype unit that was used to create all of the other G-Weapons, better known as Gundams. The infamous Natural Mobile suit pilot, Alen Takeo, was the man who developed this mobile suit after seeing the model that his son, Jordan Takeo, created. How he knew of this model remains unknown, but it is likely that his wife, Gineta Takeo, may have remained in contact with him and told him about it.  
The Miracle possesses three highly unique features. First, is it "DRAGOON Feathers", a advance version of the Redemption's own DRAGOON system. The 10 feathers on the lower two angelic wings (five on each) deploys the Dragoons. When active, the Dragoons can either fire beam weapons, act as a melee attack system like the DRAGOON fangs from the X, or three or more feathers can form a light-wave barrier shield that is almost impenetrable to most known forms of attack. 

The second major feature of the Miracle, would be the "00 system", and AI computer built into the Miracle, to assist the pilot in its operations. The AI is generally called by Jordan: "Miracle" 

The third, and Final feature is unknown to most at this point. And only Alen Takeo knows of this feature…for now.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ALMW-603T 'Jinx'  
Unit Type: Mass Produced Prototype

Power plant: Tau A.R.C Reactor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 2x Beam Claw, 1x beam rifle (Optional), 1x Anti-beam Shield (Optional)  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the GNX-603T GN-X.  
Colors: Full Grey

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ALMW-X902-2 'Shadow Scythe H.E.L.L'  
Unit Type: C.Q.C mobile suit  
Power plant: Tau A.R.C Reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x twin-Beam Scythe, 2x Chest 78mm Beam Gatling cannon, 2x Rail cannon (On back when not in use, over shoulders in use)  
Pilot: Bring Destruction  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe HELL (Like the one in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, not like the one in Endless Waltz)  
Colors: Primary Black with Red trim.

Note: A Remade, and fully re-upgraded version of the Shadow Scythe Matthew use to pilot.

"_Today we will fight together, father and sons._"-Alen Takeo

Mobile Suit Serial Number: TMNF-X0 'Zero'  
Unit Type: Prototype close-combat mobile suit  
Power plant: A.R.C Reactor  
Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor  
Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (holstered in back), 1x Beam rifle (Optional), 1x Bazooka (Optional), 1x Beam Javelin (Optional), 1x G-Hammer (Optional), 1x Anti-beam coated shield (Optional)  
Pilot: Alen Takeo  
Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the GN-000 0 Gundam.  
Colors: Primary blue with red and gold trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
Info: The first Gundam that was built off from the schematics of the TMNF-X00A Miracle. This machine is piloted only by the famous mobile suit ace pilot Alen Takeo, AKA: the white Devil

**Unit Type:** Baikal-class Cruiser

**Role:** Fire support, Escort

**Manufacturer: **A-LAW

**Operator:** A-LAW

**Accommodations: **MS Capasity of 6

**Armament: **

128x Missiles

10x Laser Cannon

**Appearance:** Looks like the Baikal class from Gundam 00

**Unit Type:** Volga-class Assault Cruiser

**Manufacturer: **A-LAW

**Operator:** A-LAW

**Accommodations: **MS Capasity of 12

**Armament: **

138x Missiles

20x Laser Cannon

**Appearance: **Looks like the Volga-class from Gundam 00


	37. Phase 30: Returning

The whole Archangel crew, along with Aunt Ning, and Ishmael who took a shuttle from the _Kusanagi_, were gathered inside the Hanger bay.

The Angelic Gundam had just landed, and those who hadn't seen it before gapped at its sight.

"…Whoa." Murdock said, most of the tech crew nodded in agreement.

Sarah herself was standing in front of the crowd, her hands were laced over her heart. Though she _knew _that was his voice, and his face on the screen…and that it was _his _Gundam model brought to life…she wanted to see his face with her own eyes. She wanted to Know it was him.

As the Gundam docked, it's P.S Armor faded from Blue, white, Gold, and Red into its default color of Grey. The chest of the suit then opened up as a figure stepped out wearing a Red, White-trimmed flight suit. Similar to the one Jordan wore when he piloted the Katana, only there was more red than white.

As he lowered himself down, they could make out more details about his suit. On the left shoulder, there was a patch that held the traditional Terminal insignia. But on his right shoulder was a patch that Sarah wasn't familiar with. It was shaped like a shield, and on the shield was a face of a pale white-skinned figure wearing a black Knight helmet. Under the shield were the words: "Ghost of Razgriz"

Then Jordan Removed his helmet, revealing his face.

For a good few seconds, no one said anything.

"J-Jordan?" Sarah stuttered, eyes wide, and staring straight into Jordan's.

He simply nodded. "Yes, Sarah." He said. "It's me."

Suddenly, Sarah rushed forward, running straight at the former-Katana pilot. The brunette slammed into the him, and hugged him tightly as he returned it.

"Please…" she whispered. "Don't leave me like that again."

Jordan smiled as he faced Sarah. "I never left you, Sarah." He said. "I told you back then I would never abandon you, because I love you."

Sobs of joy racked Sarah's body, and more people started to run forward, surrounding the pilot.

Suddenly Jordan was pulled away from Sarah as Adam grabbed him from behind, laughing. "I knew you were alive buddy!" he shouted. "Never doubted ya for a second!"

"Is that what you said in that mood you were in before we reached JOSH-A when you and Flay-" Darknal said with a grin until Adam slugged him.

"NOT NOW DARKNAL!" he shouted a little too close to Jordan's ear,

"Thanks a lot Adam." Jordan said as he started picking his ear. "Now I'll probably be deaf in my right ear for days now."

"Sorry." He said as he let him go.

"Jordan." A new voice said. Jordan then turned, and was then Face to face with Matthew.

For a good ten seconds, no one said anything as Matthew and Jordan's eyes locked. "Jordan I…" Matthew started. "…I know that you probably hate the sight of me…after what I did…I honestly can't stand it myself after everything. You have every right to hate me, and I don't blame you if you-"

"Matt, stop right there." Jordan interrupted him. "First off, I anything _but _hate you. You said it yourself, you didn't know it was our parents until you saw me. It was all just a massive freak accident. I know you didn't want to kill them. But besides that, I couldn't possibly hate you because…well, you're my Big Brother. No matter what happens, that fact is gonna stay the same. I can't hate family no matter what you or anyone else had done in the past. Because that's just it. _It's the past._ So why don't you get your head out of your ass, and just face the fact that I don't hate you, and I never have, and I never will."

Matthew, along with several of the Pilots blinked. And then he chuckled. "You can never stay mad at someone, can you?" he said.

"Only a few exceptions." Jordan Admitted. "Only two at the moment. Rau Le Crueset, and whoever is piloting the Ravage."

"That would be Kane Hellfury." Matthew answered. "And yes, he's the son of Zar Hellfury, but their nothing alike."

"You got that right." Jordan said, and he crossed his arms across his chest. "So…What did I miss in the last few weeks?"

_Briefing room_

_30 Minutes Later_

I stared wide-eyed at what I was just told. "So…let me get this straight." I said. "JOSH-A got blow to hell by a Cyclopes, Ryu's Girlfriend and John's old teammate are both alive, the Orb mass-driver went down, Corrine, Kira, Cagalli, and Eric are all actually siblings, and to top it _all _off…Adam got Flay Pregnant."

I was answered with nodded of confirmation, and I sighed. "I'm MIA for a few weeks, and you all just fall apart without me." I muttered.

"We…kinda forgot to wear a…ya know…Condom" Adam said, as Flay blushed.

I sighed again. "Well, at least your all still alive." I said. "That's all that really matters."

"Say Jordan," Ryu asked. "What's that patch you got there?"

I grinned, and pointed towards the Razgriz patch. "A little request I put in." I said. "Remember that book you showed me Ryu? That 'blue dove for the princess' thing? Well, I took the Idea of the Razgriz, and recently…I think that fits us perfectly. When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz Reveals itself. First, as a dark Demon. As a Demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns."

I smiled. "Just think about it. When Heliopolis was attacked, it was a great change in history, and we started to become known in the E.A and Zaft. In the eyes of Zaft, we were probably a collection of Demons, and as such we managed to fight and kill many Zaft soldiers, 'Raining death upon the land' and then, we by Alliance Records 'Died' at least Me, Kira, John and Corrine. However, after a period of 'Slumber', in my case, a whole week unconscious, we returned."

I patted the patch. "Hence, 'Ghost of Razgriz'" I said. Nagase and Ryu were both grinning. "I like it." Nagase admitted. "It actually fits all of us, in my opinion."

"That it does, Nagase." John said, before he stood up. "I think it's time we hit the hay. It's been a crazy-ass day, and I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of the A-LAW's and the E.A. So it's best if we manage to get some Shut eye."

Most of the pilots all agreed, and nodded as they headed towards their respected quarters.

Me and Sarah went into our own Quarters, and the moment I closed the door, I turned around and Sarah's lips pressed against my own, and I Gladly returned to kiss.

When we finally separated, both of us were smiling. "God I missed that." I said, and we resumed.

About Five minutes later, or longer…I honestly lost track of time, both of us were in bed, me wearing nothing but my under shirt and pants, and Sarah in only her tank-top and Panties, our arms wrapped around one another.

Sarah had already fallen asleep, and I wasn't far behind. Just before my eyes closed, one thought crossed my mind. _It feels good to be back._

_The Next Morning_

The _Archangel_'s Hanger

Athrun finished suiting up as his shuttle was being prepped for launch. It was a small, single seat craft. With it, he would be able to make the lengthy, several days long trip to the PLANTs. Kira, Corrine, John, Matthew, Eric, Scout, Rusty, Kelsey, Darknal, Nicol, Dearka and Anthony were there to see him off. Jordan and Sarah weren't present because no one wanted to disturb them.

"If anything happens to me, I want one of you guys to pilot the Justice," he said.

"No way," replied Dearka. "You're the only one for that mobile suit."

"Yeah. I don't want use any other machine besides my Spark," added Kelsey.

Athrun turned to Nicol, who shook his head. "Sorry. But the Justice just isn't for me."

Athrun looked at Anthony, who also shook his head. "Hey, I just _got _the Constitution!" he said. "And unlike you, I have no intention of blowing it up." The others chuckled slightly at this.

Finally, Athrun turned to Kira's friends. "No. I'm not piloting a nuclear powered mobile suit," said Adam. "Jordan gave the Shark and Slash Raiser to us as gifts, and we will always pilot them until they are destroyed. And besides, I think Arc tech is better than Nuclear in my opinion." The others nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute!" someone called out.

Cagalli appeared, virtually tackling Athrun. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why are you going back to the PLANTs?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier," answered Athrun.

"Sorry doesn't cut! What will happen if you return without that?" she shouted, pointing to the Justice.

"I'm leaving the Justice here. It's better this way," he explained. "Should worst come to worst, Kira will take care of it."

"That isn't what I'm talking about!" said Cagalli.

Athrun sighed. "I know, but I still have to do this."

Kira then came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Cagalli, you know why he has to go."

Defeated, she nodded and stepped back.

A short while later, the shuttle took off and sped away. A minute after, the Freedom followed as escort. Whenever everything was done, the plan was to rendezvous with Athrun and both would return to the _Archangel_. All hands onboard both ships nervously watched as both machines disappeared out of sight.

Although they still had many powerful machines, the Justice was now without a pilot, and the Freedom was gone. Much as they didn't want to admit it, their greatest fighting force had just lost a fragment of its strength.

Patrick Zala's Office, Aprilius One

July 1st, C.E. 71

Patrick Zala sat inside his office and watched footage of the Earth Alliance's battle with Orb. Le Creuset had managed to record a portion of the battle as he returned to Carpentaria before returning to space.

The loss of Victoria had been a heavy blow. Though Thule had managed to save a portion of their forces stationed there, the loss of the Mass Driver to the Earth Forces was a grave turn of events. Just when they had turned things in their favor again, those damn Naturals attacked Victoria. And with those accursed new mobile suits of theirs, the PLANTs were once again in danger.

As he continued watching, Zala spoke with the Captain of their new warship, the _Eternal_. "Yes, that's right," he said. "Le Creuset returned less than an hour ago and had this information with him. I don't how or why the Freedom and Hope ended up at Orb. Athrun may know, but the little fool and his team haven't reported in yet."

"_You did say that their mission was top secret,_" the man replied. "_Needless communications is but one way information can be picked and leaked._"

Zala shuddered. Leaked information had become the cause of many of his recent headaches. "The overconfident Naturals have been gathering at the moon. We need to crush them this time, completely," he said, changing the direction of the conversation.

"_I understand. I shall give every effort to repay Your Excellency for giving me another chance at life._"

_Archangel_

_3 hours later_

Sarah woke up feeling a familiar warmth pressed next to her. She opened her eyes to see Jordan lying next to her, sound asleep, and their arms wrapped around each other.

Sarah smiled. She was more than happy that she was right, that he was alive. And she was most thankful that he didn't change…well, at least not much.

Sarah, along with the others, could see the small, subtle changes in Jordan. But there was another difference in Jordan that only she could see.

All the sudden, she could…well…see Jordan more clearly. It sounds weird, she knew that. But it was as if she could understand everything about him all the sudden. Like she knew him for a lifetime. And in all honesty…she liked it.

She could feel Jordan stir, and his eyes slowly opened. When they gazed into Sarah's own eyes, he smiled.

"You had a good sleep I take it?" He asked, and she nodded. "Haven't slept that good in two weeks." She said.

"Same here." Jordan said as he and Sarah unwrapped their arms. "So what do ya wanna do today?" he asked as he got his uniform back on.

"I don't know." Sarah said. "There's not much too do until we reach Mendel. We can check up on the others, see how their doing."

Jordan smiled. "Sounds like a good idea." he said. "Might as well check up on your suit's repairs and upgrades as well." Sarah nodded as she got her own uniform on. Once they were dressed, they made their way to the Hanger.

_Later, in the Hanger. _

"Hey, John! Corrine!" I shouted to the pair who were looking at the trashed Sword/Rifle's of the Slash Raiser. "How are the repairs going?"

John sighed as he scratched his head. "Could be better." He admitted. "The Sword rifles got cut clean in half, and it'll take a while to fix. But it is fixable, so you two don't need to worry about it. For the time-being though, we gave the Slash Raiser a spare Exia Sword/Rifle from the Original slash Flay pilots now. We upgraded it with a improved Anti-beam coated Condenser Material that will make it easier to cut through the metal on those A-LAW mobile suits."

I nodded. "Also, "Corrine continued. "We took those Upgrades you gave us when you came back, and are implying them to all the suits." She then pulled out a data pad and read down the upgrades.

"Enhanced Energy Batteries for the Slash, and the other Original Gundams," she said. "New beam weaponry that are more effective against the E-Carbon on the A-LAW suits on all of our Gundams. Also, in the areas around Phase shift, we're going to Replaced Lunar Titanium with E-Carbon as the reinforcing material for the P.S armor." Corrine inhaled as she finished reading out the upgrades. "Geeze Jordan, how much free time did you have?" she asked.

I chuckled slightly. "Well, I was waiting for Aeolia and my Father to finish the Miracle, so I had plenty of free time for the week I was awake." I said.

"Y-your father?" Sarah asked incredulously, to which I nodded. "My _real _father." I said. "I finally met the guy, and we started it off on good terms. He's a nice guy when you get to know him." I looked up to the Miracle. "He was the one who gave me the Miracle." I said.

_Flashback_

I stared at the mobile suit inside the hanger. It possessed a set of four white Angelic wings, and even though it's P.S armor was off, I could almost see the Blue, Red, and white color scheme on its body.

"It…It…." I tried to say it, but I was in a loss of words.

"Yes, son." Alen said as he walked up behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "This is your Gundam brought to life."

"But…how?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because it was a true symbol of Power." A new voice said. I turned to see a man with a pointed beard, a bald head, and a monocle in his eye.

"Aeolia." Alen said. "Jordan, allow me to introduce my closest friend and ally, Aeolia Schenberg. The designer of the A.R.C Reactors."

"All true." Aeolia said. "And it is a pleasure to finally speak to you, Jordan Takeo. John Cypher spoke highly of you. And you have my thanks for saving at least one of the ARC equipped mobile suits from the hands of Zaft at Heliopolis."

"It…was a freak accident, really." I admitted.

"Either way, you allowed my research to continue thanks to you." Aeolia said. "Anyways, the mobile suit you see in front of you is the TMNF-X00A Miracle. It's designs were used in the development of the Katana, Zero, Shadow Scythe, and most other A.R.C Reactor mobile suits. It's designs were first written out many years ago by Alen and Myself…but we never built it in the fears of the E.A or Zaft getting their hands on it."

"What changed your minds?" I asked. "Why build it now?"

"You, Jordan." Alen answered. "Jordan, you are the only person who can truly use the power of the Miracle. You alone have the potential to use it for it's true purpose."

"Which is?" I asked, and Aeolia had the answer. "To Create a world where Coordinators and Naturals alike can live together in peace." He said. "That was the purpose of the Gundams from the very beginning. John once said the people believed the G in G-Weapon was for Genocide. That was false. It stood for Genesis. The Gundam have the ability to forge a new world for Humanity as a whole. A world where we no longer fight each other in meaningless conflicts. Where we all share the goal of a unified future. Regardless of Race, Nationality, Religion, Resources, or Genetics." Aeolia then walked up to me. "You alone have the power to do this." He said. "So do you accept the Miracle?"

I looked back at the Miracle. There was only one answer I could come up with. "Yes." I said. "But I'm not doing it alone. I'll have the help of all my friends as well."

Aeolia smiled. "Of course you will."

_End Flashback_

"So you finally met him and Aeolia?" John asked, and I nodded as I gazed at the Miracle again. "He said that I alone had the power to change the world." I said. "I think that's the one thing he said that was wrong." I smiled as I glanced at Sarah. "We all have the power to do it." I said. "You, Me, Sarah, Kira…everyone has the power to make a difference in this world. To change it for the better with our Gundams." John smiled as he and Corrine nodded. "That's for sure." He said.

_Meanwhile_

_Onboard the Hades_

Zar Hellfury read the report he was given about the unknown mobile suit that almost destroyed his son's suit as he sat in his quarters. _So he finished it. _He thought. _And I can only guess who the pilot is. _That was when there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He said. And his son Kane entered. "Commander." He said.

"Son." Zar said, making Kane's eye twitch."I told you never to call me that again." He declared.

"I am your Father, Kane." Zar said. "I can call you whatever I please."

Kane snarled but let it go. "Whatever." He said. "My reasons of coming here was so that I could use your new Prototype to capture or Destroy the unknown mobile suit stated in my report."

"Absolutely not." Zar said simply. "You're not ready to pilot it, and it was assigned to me alone."

Kane growled as his hands balled into fists. "Then _how _am I suppose to beat that thing!" he shouted. "It's a threat to the PLANT's and must be dealt with accordingly!"

"That may be true…" Zar said. "But a new mobile suit isn't going to give you the skills to defeat it."

Kane growled again, and turned to leave. "It was stupid of me to ask for your help anyways…_Father._" He said Father as an insult and stormed off.

Zar sighed as he relaxed into his chair. "What have I done to deserve this?" He asked no one. "My own Son hates me, my wife is dead, and the only family that cares about me in the slightest would be my daughter."

He sighed again as he stared out the window, seeing the PLANT colonies in the distance. "What happened to the Zaft I joined to protect you?" he asked the colonies, with no answer.

_With Kane_

Kane growled as he stormed through the corridors of the Hades. _That idiot! _He thought. _How can he not see that suit is a threat to all of the Plants? It must be destroyed! _When no one was looking, he slammed his fist into the ship.

"How am I suppose to beat that thing?" he muttered to himself.

"I believe I can help you in that accord."

Kane spun around, and saw a strange figure with light purple hair, and eyes. She wore a Zaft red uniform, but Kane did not recognize her.

"Who are you!" Kane demanded, drawing out his side arm. "You're not one of Zar's men!"

The figure chuckled. "No, I am not." She admitted. "My name is Revive Revival. And I think I can give you the power to defeat that mobile suit."

Though Kane did not fully trust this person…he felt that he could. "How?" he asked. Revive chuckled. "Tell me, Kane Hellfury." She said, walking up to him smiling. "Have you ever heard of…the Innovators?"

Outside Jachin Due

An Hour Later

Athrun's shuttle reached the defensive perimeter surrounding the space fortress of Jachin Due. He and Kira had already parted ways and Kira now waited at the rendezvous point. A group of GINNs moved in to intercept his craft. He switched to a ZAFT communication channel.

"This is operative Athrun Zala of the National Defense Committee," he said. "My identification number is 285002. Jachin Due Defense Forces, please respond."

The squad of GINNs slowed but didn't stop. They quickly surrounded the shuttle, ready to destroy it if he did anything remotely suspicious.

_So far so good, _thought Athrun, though since barely not hostile was good, he really hoped it didn't turn bad. _I hope I haven't made a big mistake in coming here._

Patrick Zala's Office

Patrick Zala looked over the data of what he planned to be his ultimate weapon in the war against the Naturals: the appropriately named GENESIS, for it would be the genesis of the Age of the Coordinator. It was already in the final phase of its construction and would be operational shortly thereafter. His intercom buzzed and he pressed the receiver. "Yes, what is it?"

"_Operative Athrun Zala has arrived at Jachin Due, sir. He was piloting an Earth Forces shuttle._"

This was a shock for Patrick. At very least, Athrun should be in the Justice, not an Earth Forces shuttle. And what about Takeo, Palmer, and Leese? Something had happened. Something he knew he wasn't going to like.

"_Given the circumstances, he's being detained at this moment,_" added the officer.

"Bring him here at once," ordered Patrick before turning off the intercom. He had many questions for Athrun.

A short while later, Athrun was escorted into his father's office, flanked by two guards. Once they arrived, the guards saluted the Chairman.

Patrick said nothing at first. He sighed and stood up. "Guards, leave us."

Once the guards left, Patrick looked at his son and continued. "What's happened? Where are the Justice and the Freedom and Hope? And where are your teammates and their machines?"

"I know where they all are. They are intact and safe," answered Athrun. "But I need to ask you something father. What direction are you planning to take this war?"

"What?" demanded Patrick. "What sort of absurd question is that? What about your mission? That's what you need to report on!"

"The reason I've returned is because I needed to speak with you directly," said Athrun. "I'm talking about what happened at Alaska, Panama, and Victoria. You attack because you're attacked and then you're attacked again because you attacked. All the while, war and suffering continues. How much longer will this drag on? How many more will have to die?"

"Where did you get such ideas?" shouted Patrick. "Did Clyne and his daughter get inside your head? Meeting force with a great force is just what we need to win!"

"But how far are you willing to go?" asked Athrun.

"Once every last Natural is dead, that is when this war comes to an end," spat Patrick without hesitation.

Athrun was stunned to say the least. "What did you say? Do you really mean that you plan on killing all the Naturals?"

"Of course!" yelled Patrick as he grabbed Athrun by the collar. "That's been our goal from the start! Now where are your teammates and the four machines?"

"Father, do you really mean what you just said about killing all the Naturals?" asked Athrun.

"That's the whole point of this war! That's why we're fighting this war! Have you forgotten that?" shouted Patrick, throwing him to the ground.

The next moment, Patrick pulled out his sidearm and aimed at Athrun. "You're pathetic! Stop giving me that garbage and answer me! Where are the Freedom, Justice, Conviction and Faith?"

Athrun glared at him but didn't answer, part of him noting the way his father didn't seem to care about the pilots.

"If you refuse to answer, I'll have you arrested as a traitor!" said Patrick.

But Athrun still didn't answer. His father reached for his intercom and called in a group of military police. They surrounded him and aimed their rifles at him. This whole thing had been a big mistake. He never should have come back. His father was locked into his path. Nothing he could say would change that. Suddenly, Lord Uzumi's words echoed through his mind.

"_The Earth Forces' present actions are being guided by the leader of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael. To make matters worse, the PLANTs are led by someone who believes Coordinators are a new species, for Patrick Zala rules them now. The way things are developing, the world will soon be trapped between two forces who refuse to accept each others' existence."_

As much as he hated to admit it, his father was one of people driving this war on. He got to his feet. What he did next surprised everyone, himself included. Athrun lunged at his father. A shot rang out. Athrun fell to the ground, the bullet having grazed his right shoulder.

"Don't kill him. There is still information we need from him," ordered Patrick. "Arrest him and use whatever techniques necessary to pry information on the Freedom, Justice, Conviction and Faith out of him. I'm very disappointed, Athrun."

The soldiers pulled Athrun up and slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists

"As am I father," was his only response.

The guards dragged Athrun outside the government building, where a van was waiting. But he wasn't about to let them lock him up.

He had to escape. He had to contact Lacus and tell her where Kira was. He had to make sure his father didn't learn the location of the Freedom, Justice, Faith and Conviction.

"Get in," ordered one of the guards.

At that instant, Athrun made his move, kicking the soldier who'd spoken and using the momentum to tackle the other before running off.

"Hey, hold it!" said one of the soldiers, raising his rifle. However, the one in front of him suddenly spun and him with his own rifle, then followed Athrun, firing at the other soldiers and throwing a flashbang.

"Didn't expect this," he said, grabbing another flashbang and tossing it. "This way!" With that, he grabbed Athrun and pulled him around the corner of the building. "Get down and turn your back to me, I'm gonna shoot your handcuffs."

Athrun, though confused, immediately complied with the order and his handcuffs were removed.

"You're being way too reckless," said the soldier, handing him a pistol. "Don't you wanna live? I mean, you even knocked over one of my guys!"

"Who are you?" asked Athrun.

"I'm with what they're calling the Clyne Faction," responded the soldier, lifting his helmet slightly. Athrun suddenly recognized him as the soldier who'd accompanied Ian Mackenzie at White Symphony. "You've thrown quite a wrench into our plans."

"I'm sorry," said Athrun. "I had no idea."

"Well naturally, how could you?" replied the soldier as the second soldier he'd hit appeared, firing his rifle.

"DaCosta, hurry up!" said the second soldier.

"Here we go!" said DaCosta, spinning around the corner and firing his gun, Athrun following suit.

The _Eternal_

Inside a ZAFT Hanger

"Well, let's get to it," said Captain Andrew Waltfield, picking up the phone on his chair's arm, switching to the ship's intercom while suppressing a smirk. "Uh, the ship is beginning its final preparations. Is that understood? The ship is in its _final_ preparations. Get to work."

The Captain's words left a number of crewmen utterly confused… until the others suddenly drew guns on them.

All across the ship, the Clyne supporters amongst the ship's crew quickly gathered up those that weren't and kicked them out as others rushed to bring the _Eternal_'s systems online.

Moments later, the door of the bridge opened.

"Sorry for the delay," came the voice of Lacus Clyne, entering the bridge and taking the commander's chair.

"No worries," said Andy. "As long as you made it safely. So, should we make our exit?"

"Yes," said Lacus.

"No problem, no problem!" chirped Mr. Pink, floating through the bridge as the crew went to work.

"Loading to departure plan C, forced exit," said one of the operators. "Subroutine one-nine-two-zero online."

"Inserting logic array, security disengaged, all systems go," announced another operator.

"_Whoa, what are you doing?_" came the frantic voice of the dockmaster suddenly. "_Your ship doesn't have orders to launch!_"

"Whatever," said Haro, perfectly voicing their opinion of the dockmaster's words.

"_Commander Waltfield, what's going on? Do you copy me?_"

"The security code to the main gate's control system was just changed," said the one of the operators.

"Heh, what a clever bunch they are," said Andy. "They would've been better off leaving things alone." He turned to Lacus. "Now our exit's gonna be a bit messier. It might get rough, so hang on."

"We really have no alternative, do we?" said Lacus. "Because the fact is, the time has come for us to move forward."

"Prepare to fire the main cannon! Target the main gate!" ordered Andy. "Fire as soon as we take off!"

"Preparing main cannon, targeting main gate," announced the fire control officer. Andy looked back to Lacus and nodded slightly. Lacus nodded in return.

"Now _Eternal_, please go ahead and launch!" ordered Lacus.

The _Eternal_'s engines lit up, propelling the ship steadily forward.

"Eternal_, what are you doing?_" demanded the dockmaster. "_Cut your engines! Alert Headquarters!_"

"Fire!" ordered Andy.

The main cannon of the _Eternal_ lit up, blasting apart the main gate in a single shot. While it had nothing on the weapons of the Earth Forces _Archangel_, the _Eternal_'s main cannon was nearly as strong as both of a _Nazca_-class destroyer's main cannons put together.

"Where's DaCosta?" asked Andy as the _Eternal_ cleared the dock.

At that very moment, a two-man shuttle raced through hanger, heading for the _Eternal_.

"_Commander!_" came DaCosta's voice.

"Head to the aft hatch DaCosta!" ordered Waltfield. "Maximum thrust as soon as he's onboard! This ship's fast, we'll shake them off.

The shuttle entered the rear hatch, and the _Eternal_'s pilot punched the engines up to maximum thrust, the red warship blazing across the stars at speeds no other ship had ever achieved.

But even with that speed, there was one last obstacle to the Clyne Faction's escape from the PLANTs: the space fortress Jachin Due and its defense forces.

Elsewhere

Hiding where the Jachin Due defense forces wouldn't be able to find him, Kira observed the sudden activity. Dozens of ZAFT mobile suits were moving out, armed with the same heavy artillery he recalled seeing used at Heliopolis.

But it would make no sense for the Earth Forces to attack, and they weren't moving in his direction. It couldn't simply be that Athrun was in trouble, either, because over fifty mobile suits would be more than just slight overkill for dealing with a single rogue soldier without a mobile suit.

Also, their movements suggested they were trying to intercept something coming out of the PLANTs. On his long-range sensors, Kira spotted a heat source moving very quickly. In fact, the speed was nearly as great as the Freedom's cruising speed, which was very impressive since the size of the heat source was that of a warship, larger than anything ZAFT had previously fielded.

A sudden feeling filled his heart as he continued to watch the large heat source.

"_Don't expect me to wait around," replied Lacus. "I'll follow you soon enough!"_

Kira punched the controls, moving the Freedom out to intercept the Jachin defense forces, though he was careful to continue hiding from ZAFT.

The _Hades_

Near Jachin Due

"Commander, orders from HQ," said the comm. officer. "The _Eternal_ has been stolen from Aprilius One. Chairman Zala is ordering that all available ZAFT forces intercept and destroy the _Eternal_."

Zar Hellfury nodded. "Very well," he said. "Bring all ships up to Level One Battlestations! Get the GuAIZs ready for launch, and have my Prototype on Stand-by! Bring our ships into position to flank as the Jachin defense forces move in to intercept!"

"Commander, the _Eternal_ is sending out a message to all ZAFT forces," said the comm. officer.

"Oh? Let's hear it," said Zar.

"_My name is Lacus Clyne,_" came the voice of the PLANT Songstress. "_Although I am an enemy for Chairman Zala because we imagine different futures for our people, I have no desire at all to fight against you. Please, let our ship go in peace. And I beseech you all once again to think carefully about what we should really be fighting against._"

The Jachin defense forces hesitated a moment, but their ultimate response was an attack. The _Eternal_ suddenly let loose with dozens upon dozens of missiles that intercepted everything the defense forces had fired.

"You're orders, sir?" asked a bridge officer.

This was wrong. Just as Zar had long-feared, the ZAFT he'd once known, the ZAFT he'd joined and fought for, was slipping away more and more with each passing day.

It had to stop.

"Do as you please," said Zar. "I'm launching. I will not follow Zala's orders any longer. But I will not force the rest of you into betraying ZAFT. All I ask is that you give me a head start."

No one on the bridge moved for a moment. Then, Captain Dren stepped forward.

"No sir," he said. "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say… to hell with our orders."

"And to hell with Patrick Zala!" added Cory.

Silence filled the bridge for a moment, a small smile gracing the features of the Devil of Endymion.

"Thank you," he said.

"What are you waiting for then?" demanded Dren, both of the commander and of the rest of the team. Zar's smile dropped.

"Bring our ships closer to the _Eternal_! Scramble all mobile suits!" ordered Zar. "We're protecting the _Eternal_. I don't want a single mobile suit to get within striking distance of that ship! And do not fire until I give the signal! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" came the chorus of replies as the bridge crew rushed to carry out his orders.

"Will you still be going out as well, sir?" asked Captain Dren.

"Of course," said Zar. "I just got my new toy. I've simply gotta try it out. You have the bridge Lee."

Moments later, Zar Hellfury entered the Hanger and saw his new Prototype mobile suit. Painted his traditional blood red from head to toe.

Zar quickly hopped into the Cockpit, and started the Activation sequence.

"_ZGMF-X04S, ready to launch._" The speakers said. "_Commander Hellfury, you are clear for launch._"

"Roger." Zar said. "Zar Hellfury, Sazabi, Launching!"

Within moments, all the mobile suits of the Sorcerer Team were launched, heading for the _Eternal_. The regular ZAFT forces heading for the red warship let out a cheer.

"Those traitors are done for now!" shouted one GINN pilot.

"Yeah! No way can they escape the Sorcerer Team!" said another.

The _Eternal_

"Damn, Zar's people are here," said Andy. "This won't be easy."

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Sorcerer Team," said DaCosta.

"Put it through," said Andy. "I'm sure Zar will listen."

The cockpit of Zar's Sazabi appeared on the main screen.

"Eternal_, this is Commander Zar Hellfury,_" he said. "_We have been ordered to destroy you. However, we can no longer follow Patrick Zala's orders. The entirety of the Sorcerer Team is at your disposal, Miss Clyne._"

"Good to hear that Zar," said Andy.

"_Andrew? You didn't tell me you were the captain of that ship,_" said Zar, surprised. Andy chuckled.

"_What? You damn traitors!_" shouted the commander of the mobile suit force. Dozens of GINNs advanced angrily… when suddenly, several of them were attacked and disabled from the rear. "_What the…?_"

"_We're with you all the way Miss Clyne!_" said a GINN pilot, one of several turncoats that had disabled their fellows in a surprise attack.

"_While I'm sure everyone appreciates any assistance we can get, you should move in with our forces so you don't get slaughtered,_" said Zar. The five GINNs in question did so, moving forward and taking up defensive positions around the _Eternal_ with the forces of the Sorcerer Team.

Meanwhile, Jachin Due launched over a hundred more mobile suits.

"_Damn you, Patrick Zala, for forcing us to do this,_" said Dren. "_All forces, engage the ZAFT forces. Try to avoid the cockpit if you can. But do not let them near the _Eternal_!_"

The Sorcerer Team snapped into action, attacking the ZAFT forces like men and women possessed. The _Hades_ and its escort ships fired their cannons as did the _Eternal_. Many GINNs lost heads and limbs to the GuAIZs and the Sazabi of the Sorcerer Team. Sadly, many more were destroyed. But even then, there were too many mobile suits for the Sorcerer Team and other turncoats to hold back. GINNs armed with missile launchers flew past the GuAIZs, heading for the _Eternal_.

Zar growled as he activated the Six DRAGOON cannons on his machines back. 6 cylinder shaped objects launched and fired yellow beams towards the GINN's, they managed to disable three of them, but the others made it through.

"_Stop them!_" shouted Zar as he blew another GINN's head off.

But it was too late. A barrage of missiles was fired, all of them heading for the _Eternal_. The _Eternal_ fired its anti-missile countermeasures, but there were too many for them to stop, and a number of the missiles continued for the vessel.

Lacus though, wasn't worried. She'd felt it.

"Kira," she said softly.

At that instant, a series of perfectly aimed beams tore through space, obliterating all of the missiles in an instant as a majestic white mobile suit appeared from virtually nowhere, moving in front of the _Eternal_.

Where the Jachin defense forces had even stood against the Sorcerer Team despite their fear, they suddenly found themselves backing away from this new arrival in terror. The Freedom was projecting an aura of power and divine fury that blanketed the entire battlefield.

Without pause, Kira snapped his machine into Full Burst Mode and opened up repeatedly on the entire ZAFT force that had dared try to hurt her.

In the blink of an eye, the battle was over, and more than a hundred GINNs had been reduced to nothing more than useless torsos. None of the pilots were harmed, but every GINN had been stripped of weapons, limbs and head, the ZAFT forces utterly pulverized by the power of the Freedom.

Not only that, but the ZAFT forces had been crippled without any of the _Eternal_'s protectors being hurt by the assault, despite several locking swords with their foes at the time.

"_Whoa… that was… I can't even describe it,_" said Dominic in awe. Even Dietrich was amazed by the display, and Athrun was openly gaping. Although he'd seen what Kira was capable of doing against mass-produced mobile suits and had heard the reports on the Battle of JOSH-A, he'd never thought he'd see something like this.

"_Lacus, are you okay?_" asked Kira, suddenly appearing on the _Eternal_'s display screen.

"Yes Kira," said Lacus, smiling lovingly at him. "I knew you'd come."

"Hey there youngster," said Andy, grinning at the screen. "You saved our butts."

"_Mr. Waltfield?_" gasped Kira.

"In the flesh," said Andy, still grinning. "Alive and kicking. Now, where do I point this thing?"

"_Lagrange 4,_" said Kira.

_Archangel _Bridge

Space Colony Mendel, Lagrange Point 4

"So, who wants to go out and greet them?" asked Murrue as the four warships—three _Nazca_ destroyers and one unknown—closed in on Mendel. The Sorcerer Team was here, and the presence of the Freedom showed that they were there as allies.

"_I'll go,_" said Jordan, appearing on the display screen. "_Anthony, you can follow if you like. I know your friends are out there._"

Bridge of the _Eternal_

"So, where's the welcoming committee?" asked Andy as the four ZAFT warships made their way steadily through the debris.

Suddenly, his question was answered as the Miracle manifested from the debris. its wings spread out fully and emitting a beautiful pulses of light.

"_Any reason you're being so showy?_" asked Kira before the Miracle's cockpit appeared on the display screen of the four warships to reveal Jordan Takeo, wearing his custom pilot suit.

"_What am I gonna do with you two?_" asked Jordan, his tone that of an admonishing mother. "_I sent you out with a shuttle and a mobile suit for a family reunion. You come back, sans shuttle, with five warships, one of which is an Aztec, another the Eternal, and Kira's girlfriend. I don't recall giving you permission to play heroes out there! That's my job!_"

"Jordan?" gasped Lacus. Kira and Athrun hadn't mentioned the identity of the new mobile suit's pilot to anyone.

"_It's me,_" said the Teen. "_Good to see you Lacus. And Commander Waltfield. That's an unexpected surprise._"

"You're a surprise yourself," said Andy. "Everyone on our side thought you were dead."

Jordan let out a laugh. "_It'll take more than the Aegis imploding around me to take me out!_" He said and made a quick playful glare at Athrun. "_Don't you think I haven't forgotten Zala!_" he said, smiling deviously making Athrun nervous.

Mendel Harbor

A short while later, the four ships entered the hanger alongside the _Archangel, Aztec_ and _Kusanagi_. The bridge crews of the vessels and some of their mobile suit pilots had gathered inside a docking passage, waiting to meet the crews of the newcomers. The doors opened and group of mostly ZAFT officers entered. At the head of the group was Lacus Clyne, flanked by Andrew Waltfield and Zar Hellfury.

"Hey Zar, it's been awhile," said Anthony, smiling as he saluted his former commander. "Dietrich, Dominic, Rainer, Bernard, Cory, Jack."

"Anthony Palmer," said Cory. "So For awhile there, I thought you'd really bailed on us, though we all had our suspicions."

"Nah, Anthony here is simply the only one I trusted that I could afford to lose," said Zar, returning the salute.

"Good to know I'm expendable," said Anthony jokingly.

Waltfield turned to Murrue. "Would it be out of line to say it's a pleasure to finally meet you all face to face? I'm Andrew Waltfield."

"Commander Zar Hellfury," added Zar.

"Murrue Ramius," said Murrue. "I must admit, I am quite surprised you're all here."

"I'd say the feeling's mutual," replied Andy, turning to Kira and Lacus. "Right youngster?"

"You have a very good reason to want me dead," said Kira solemnly.

"We're in a war," commented Andy. "Everyone has a reason, yet no one does."

Kira nodded his head. "Thank you."

"And? Who might you be?" asked Zar, turning to the Numazaki noble.

"Ning Takeo Numazaki of Orb," said Ning. "and my nephew and heir…"

"Jordan Takeo," said Jordan. "Ya'll might know me as the 'Katana Knight of Heliopolis'."

"Wait, _he's _the Katana pilot?" Dominic said. "But…He's just a kid!"

"I can hear you ya know." Jordan said and playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Knock it off Dominic." Dietrich said, stepping forward. "He is one of Alen's kids after all." He then gave Jordan a smile and extended his hand. "Dietrich Silber, formerly of the Silber team." He said. "I must say, you were my greatest challenge back in Africa."

Jordan smiled and returned the gesture. "And it is an Honor to finally meet the White Tiger of Endymion." He said, shaking his hand. "Though in all honesty, I expected you to be…well no offence, younger."

Dietrich chuckled. "Combat has a way of accelerated aging." He joked. Jordan smiled. "I know how you feel." He said.

Elsewhere

"To think that she managed to escape with something like this ship and three _Nazca_-class ships, and a Aztec class. She's really something," commented Cagalli, staring at the _Eternal_ with Athrun.

"Yeah," he said as Cagalli glanced at Kira and Lacus together in another catwalk.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked. "She is your fiancée, right?"

"Ex-fiancée," replied Athrun. "Because I was such a fool. I should've realized even before this war started just how those two would be if they ever met."

Cagalli shrugged. "Well, better to realize that now than never," she said, a smile forming on her lips. "And I think Kira is just as much a fool. I guess even Coordinators can do stupid things. So we might as well get used to it."

"You think so?" said Athrun. "I guess you're right."

The two glanced up again at Kira and Lacus.

"My father… he's dead Kira…" said Lacus to Kira, finally releasing tears and sorrow she had held in since she learned of her father's death.

"Lacus," said Kira softly.

She hugged Kira and cried into her chest. Kira simply hugged her back. This war had claimed many loved ones already. Jordan's parents and uncle. Flay's father. Those people on the shuttle. Waltfield's lover. Cagalli's father. And now Lacus's father. It had to stop before more loved ones were killed. They had to stop it.

Darknal watched the two groups from further down one of the catwalks. His eyes went downcast. "Hey, you alright?" a voice asked. Darknal turned around to see Kelsey walking up to him. "You look rather sad."

Darknal sighed. "I'm fine." He lied. But Kelsey didn't buy it. "Come on, we're allies now." Kelsey said. "I think it's best that we talk to each other about things that bother us."

Darknal crossed his arms across his chest. "It's just…" he said. "Everyone else has some noble cause to fight. For Kira, it's to protect his friends and Lacus. Adam protects Flay above all else, Scout and Rusty are keeping each other in check, Jordan's guarding Sarah with his life if need be…everyone has a _real _reason to fight except me…well, in a way I do…but It's not for that noble of a cause."

"And what would that be?" Kelsey asked as she leaned against the railing. Darknal sighed. "I'm fighting for revenge." He admitted, shocking Kelsey. "The pilot of that Terror thing, Argis Sakris, he's the one that killed my parents and my little sister in the Charleston bombing a few years ago…now I want him dead more than anything…" his grip on the railing tightened. "I've fought him _two time _already. And I've lost both times! No matter how hard I try, I just keep losing to that Monster!"

"It's because you're doing it alone!" Kelsey added. "That Argis guy obviously has years of Mobile suit experience while you have just a few months short of a year. You need help If you want to take him down!"

"This is my fight! And my fight alone!" Darknal shouted. "If anyone is gonna kill that bastard, it's gonna be me!" he then stormed off, leaving behind a confused, and concerned Kelsey.

Around the corner Ryu sighed as he leaned back against the wall "I'm surprised Ryu you normally would have smacked him by now," Nagase commented as she stood in front of him "What's stopping you?"

"I have no right to tell him not to seek vengeance," Ryu said looking at her "After you disappeared that was the exact reason I was fighting, to avenge you."

Nagase Sighed as she shook her head "That's _exactly_ why you should talk to him," She assured "You have experience, he doesn't."

Ryu relented with a sigh of his own "Alright alright I'll talk to him, but not right now," He said and quickly raised his hands to silence her "He's angry right now, he wouldn't listen to Jesus if he walked through the walls to talk to him, I'll give him some time to cool first, hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid before I talk to him."

Nagase chuckled "It's happened hasn't it?" She asked looking over to the younger crowd "We're only a couple years older but..."

"Even after all they've been through, they still have something resembling innocence," Ryu finished pulled Nagase close "It's their generation, we're just the place holders till they take up the responsibilities."


	38. Notice

**Ok, I know you were all expecting this to be the next chapter of this fic, but I have some Bad news, and some good news. **

**The Bad News is that I am going to stop writing the following fics:**

**Gundam SEED Miracle**

**Gundam SEED Miracle Ver.2**

**Gundam SEED Dynasty**

**Gundam SEED Vestige**

**Gundam SEED Song of Redemption**

**Gundam SEED Nation of the Stars**

**The Reason why I am cancelling these fics is because I am having trouble keeping track of them. Their all Gundam SEED Fics, so its easy to get them confused. **

**But now the good news! Though I am going to stop writing those fics, I am now working on a new Gundam SEED Fic that will be acting as a replacement. What I am doing is Merging elements from the fics above, and putting them together into a single fic. This new fic will be called simply:**

**Gundam SEED Miracle Re-visioned**

**Hey, I like the title of Miracle! That and I couldn't think of a better name for the fic. I am working on this fic as we speak, and I hope to post it soon for you all to enjoy! So please be patient, and you will not be disappointed!  
**


End file.
